La espada, el hambre y la peste
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Ten cuidado con la verdad, porque te puede herir. Ten cuidado con la ignorancia, porque te puede engañar. Ten cuidado con la mentira, porque te puede matar. El Mundo de las Sombras está a punto de cambiar... Y ciertos jóvenes cazadores de sombras están en la mira de dicho cambio. [LAD/TFW 2]
1. No hay dudas, ¿verdad?

_**Renuncia de derechos:** _Cazadores de Sombras _y todo su universo son de Cassandra Clare (y de algunos otros, como en_ Las Crónicas de Magnus Bane, _en las_ Historias de la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras _y en las_ Historias del Mercado de Sombras _). Los títulos de los capítulos son de alguien más, espero que alguien adivine de quién. Lo demás es mío, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:** la presente historia forma parte del universo de «Las Armas del Destino / The Fates Weapons» («LAD/TFW»), conformado hasta ahora por «La aguda espada de dos filos» («Lae») y «Matados a espada» («Mae»), las cuales se recomienda leer antes. Así mismo, hay referencias al por mayor de lo publicado de _Cazadores de Sombras _hasta la fecha (dando patadas al canon en el proceso), así que sobre aviso, no hay engaño._

 _Dedicatoria: a_ _**Angelito Bloodsherry** (Noe–chan), una de mis niñas Friki, porque sin sus comentarios fangirl en «Lae» y en «Mae», no hubiera llegado tan lejos. __Y de nuevo a **Mejor Amiga** (sabes quién eres), que sigue conmigo sin importar el tiempo ni la distancia, como una verdadera_ parabatai.

* * *

 _«Los perseguiré con espada, hambre y peste; haré de ellos un objeto de horror para todos los reinos de la tierra, de maldición, espanto, irrisión y vergüenza entre todas las naciones adonde los arroje»_

 _Jeremías, 29: 18._

* * *

 **I. No hay dudas, ¿verdad?**

 _«Una caminata de mil millas empieza con un pequeño paso.»_

 _Lao–Tsé._

 _Diciembre de 2024._

Cuando recuperó la memoria, Liam sabía exactamente qué hacer.

En primer lugar, no podía quedarse en esa ciudad. Era enorme, una de las más famosas y emblemáticas del mundo, donde cualquiera podía pasar desapercibido… A menos que se le estuviera buscando por métodos no muy convencionales. Así pues, mientras aprovechaba su conocimiento de la ciudad para ocultarse, Liam preparó su partida.

En segundo lugar, ya no deseaba estar solo. No se refería solamente a algo físico, sino a la sensación. El hecho de saberse el único en su _condición_ no era alentador y ahora, con su mente llena de recuerdos nuevos y antiguos, sabía que podía darle solución.

Y en tercer lugar, derivado de todo lo anterior, debía dar señales de vida urgentemente. A diferencia de quienes lo buscaban en la ciudad, había otras personas que realmente querían saber dónde estaba y que se encontraba bien. Era a ellos a quienes quería encontrar, sin importar qué.

Así, fue al par de escondrijos donde guardaba sus notas y los empacó.

Liam se enorgullecía de sus pasatiempos, pero el escribir se había convertido en algo más. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez era algo inconsciente lo que le daba el impulso de anotar su vida a conciencia, por si acaso volvía a desaparecer de su cabeza. Sin importar la razón, allí estaban más que notas garabateadas en cualquier trozo de papel que encontrara, cuando podía y donde podía. Allí llevaba lo que había estado haciendo y sería de lo primero que mostrara al llegar a su destino.

Cuando tuvo a buen recaudo las notas y sus pocas pertenencias, venía la parte difícil.

¿Viajar por su propio pie o colarse a donde ya sabía para acortar camino?

Por alguna razón, sentía que la respuesta era obvia… y condenadamente complicada.

Sin embargo, antes quería dar una señal.

—&—

 _Enero de 2025._

Liam reconoció dentro de sí el amor a Londres.

Aunque estuviera a reventar de gente y debiera vagar sin rumbo fijo sin disfrutar de nada, se le había enseñado a apreciar esa capital, monstruosa y maravillosa al mismo tiempo. Había instantes en que sonreía, agradecido de seguir vivo y de estar por emprender las acciones que lo llevarían a casa, por lo que se permitía regodearse en la contemplación de lo más extraordinario que Londres podía ofrecer.

Respirando hondo, se preparó para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El Blackfiars Bridge seguía tal como recordaba. Tal vez a simple vista no fuera la gran cosa, al menos comparado con la _London Eye_ o las hermosas tiendas de Oxford Street; sin embargo, sabía que era uno de los lugares donde su plan podía tener éxito.

Nunca lo había hecho así, pero repasando sus recién recuperadas memorias, en teoría debería funcionar. Esperaba que sí, porque no iba a tener mucho tiempo.

Por el riesgo que corría, eligió una hora del día en la cual el puente era bastante concurrido. Si debía intentar pasar desapercibido a plena vista, al menos quería algo que cubriera sus pasos si era obligado a salir corriendo.

Inhaló hondo por tercera vez, soltando el aire lentamente. A continuación, cerró los ojos y alzó levemente la cabeza, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco.

Comenzó a buscar. Esa era la parte difícil. En un sitio como aquel, con tantas personas a su alrededor, podía ser lo peor del proceso. Confiaba en que la huella permaneciera, en que el origen de la misma no se hubiera debilitado sin él allí.

«Liam… Querido Liam…»

Allí estaba. Casi se mareó, pues aunque la estaba buscando, la sensación lo golpeó con fuerza. Trató por todos los medio de no perder la cabeza y tras contar hasta tres, abrió los ojos.

El mundo se había transformado en un teatro de sombras y una telaraña de colores. De cada silueta humana, podía ver que surgían hebras, hechas de algo parecido al humo y de diversas tonalidades, las cuales se dispersaban en el vacío o corrían a conectarse con alguien que quizá estuviera a metros o incluso kilómetros de allí. Ciertas construcciones eran rodeadas por millones de esas hebras, cual capullos, debido a lo que la gente a su alrededor sentía al verlos.

Sentimientos, sí. Eso era la clave de todo. Liam se esmeró en encontrar la hebra de la cual surgía el llamado. Miró su propia mano, convertida en una mancha entre una incierta niebla, y vio una hebra entre azul y gris que parecía ir unos metros más allá, casi al centro del puente.

Con sumo cuidado, Liam siguió el camino trazado por la hebra. Conforme se acercaba al centro del puente, fue sintiendo como si aquel lazo tirara de él. Se esforzó por ser él quien controlara la situación, solamente con el sonido de esa vaga voz.

«Liam… Querido Liam…»

Ahora podía ver mejor a dónde iba. La hebra azul se estaba oscureciendo un poco, debido a que se enroscaba por encima de una hebra más gruesa, de un tono entre rojo y rosa, con destellos dorados. Se obligó a no sonreír, no todavía, y llegó a donde quería: un punto donde aquellas hebras parecían formar una amalgama confusa, como una bola de estambre deshecha y desparramada por el suelo. Aún así, Liam casi lloró de alegría.

Concentrándose, dejó de llamar a las emociones en esas hebras. Eso también era difícil, pero lo hizo de la manera más calmada que pudo. Así, vio que poco a poco destacaba la hebra roja en la amalgama, en la cual se distinguían aquellas chispas doradas, por lo cual hizo el último movimiento, el más arriesgado y que, se suponía, era prácticamente imposible.

En lugar de oír, en vez de _tomar_ , soltó su señal.

«Estoy aquí… Sigan buscando…»

Sintió como si el deseo fuera una víscera brutalmente arrancada de su interior. Como pudo, se apoyó en el barandal del puente, intentando por todos los medios verse normal, como un chico algo cansado que reposaba antes de seguir su camino. Miró la hebra de humo en la que se había enfocado y casi perdió el control sobre sus lágrimas.

Una fina hebra, entre amarilla y gris, surgía de él y se enroscaba lentamente en la rojiza, justo hacia la amalgama.

Suspirando, Liam se centró en su hebra, deseando que el sentimiento saliera, que hallara lo que él necesitaba y que fuera bien recibido. ¿Podría ser que…? No, no lo habían olvidado. Las chispas doradas eran por él. Se lo decía uno de sus recuerdos recuperados hacía poco.

Cuando su hebra tocó la amalgama, ésta brilló y se fue liberando del gris. ¿Funcionaría?

«Liam… ¿Eres tú? ¿En Londres?»

Quiso decir que sí, pero no le salía la voz. Siempre le resultaba difícil hablar en ese estado, por más que lo intentaba. Decidió mandar su afirmación a través de su hebra, deseando que lo comprendieran, que no creyeran que era una ilusión…

«Liam… Piensa dónde estás… Por favor…»

¿Pensar en dónde estaba? Bueno, eso era fácil. Giró levemente la cabeza hacia la derecha, por donde pasaban un montón de personas absortas en lo suyo, incluso con ojos como…

La concentración de Liam se quebró, cual pompa de jabón golpeada por el viento. El mundo se iluminó y las personas dejaron de ser siluetas oscuras y generadoras de colores, para volver a tener rostros, ropa y muchas veces, caras serias que no delataban todo lo que llevaban dentro.

No era momento de ponerse filosófico. Acomodándose la mochila al hombro, Liam tomó caminó en dirección contraria a quien había visto, procurando que entre ambos hubiera una considerable cantidad de personas. Al estar prácticamente lado a lado, Liam contuvo el impulso de mirar a aquel tipo. Un solo movimiento que lo delatara y adiós al plan de escape.

Liam solo se atrevió a correr cuando abandonó completamente el Blackfriars Bridge.

Menos mal que antes, su señal pudo ser recibida.

—&—

La verja se abrió, tal como tenía previsto.

A Liam no le gustaba llegar sin avisar a ningún sitio y menos a deshoras, pero esto era un caso extraordinario. De hecho, todo el asunto lo era, pero si lo pensaba demasiado, sabía que entraría en pánico.

Avanzó a toda carrera, sin estar seguro de cuánto tiempo tenía y si podría lograr su cometido. No le gustó subir aquella escalinata, pero no había más remedio. Rogó porque las historias fueran solo eso, o que si eran ciertas, no le trajeran problemas.

Llegó ante la pesada puerta principal y empujó. Tardó un poco, pero por fortuna tampoco la cerraban, como la verja.

Ahora lo complicado sería recurrir a su reinstaurada memoria, porque algunos datos seguían un poco confusos.

Poco a poco, se puso en marcha. Era como andar a ciegas, pero eso lo hacía a veces por su _condición_ , así que no se preocupó. Lo que temía era que lo detuvieran. Deseaba tanto ir a casa…

—… Entonces dice «lo siento, pero debo correr o llegaré tarde al trabajo.» ¿Pueden creerlo?

—Pues… Sí, lo creo.

—¿Y después qué pasó?

—Nada, le deseé suerte y tuve que colgar. No podrán negar que hice lo correcto… ¿O sí?

Liam dejó que las voces se alejaran un buen trecho, antes de volver a ponerse en marcha.

Le llevó más de media hora, pero finalmente llegó al sitio. Había que bajar unas antiguas escaleras a oscuras, pero no le importaba. Cada vez estaba más cerca…

—¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño?

Nunca le había gustado que lo llamaran "pequeño", aunque sabía que lo era. Sin embargo, en ese momento lo que le preocupaba a Liam era que lo habían descubierto.

Debido al pánico, su _condición_ se activó y tiró de lo primero que detectó en ese hombre, que resultó ser una preocupación aplastante.

En ese momento, Liam dejó de tirar. Le costó, pero se controló lo suficiente. El hombre, sin embargo, se tambaleó debido al repentino despojo y por poco rodó por la escalera.

—Ay, no —susurró Liam, que enseguida volvió sobre sus pasos, olvidándose de todo lo demás, para rodear al hombre con los brazos—. ¿Está usted bien?

—No. ¿Qué fue eso?

Liam agitó la cabeza. Nunca había podido explicarlo, no en términos simples o de forma que no asustara a nadie. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—¿Ty? ¡Ty! ¿Dónde estás?

Aturdido, Liam trató de que no volviera a descontrolarse su _condición_. No quería hacer más daño. Solo que le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

—Tengo que irme, tengo que irme —musitó a toda velocidad, angustiado.

—No —el hombre lo miró fijamente, con seriedad y sinceridad—. Estás a salvo aquí.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ty! ¿Dónde te metiste?

—Por favor, ¿me ayudarías…?

Liam estaba seguro de que debía irse. Para eso había entrado allí. Pero se sentía culpable por haber puesto al hombre en esas condiciones, así que asintió y juntos abandonaron la oscuridad de esas escaleras, caminando por un pasillo hasta donde se veía una persona que sostenía en alto una piedra de luz mágica.

—¡Ty! ¿Se puede saber qué…? Por el Ángel, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¡Kit! ¡Kit!

—Kit no está, salió de patrulla. Por favor, Livvy… Lleva a nuestro invitado a comer algo.

—¿Invitado?

Ante la persona con la luz mágica, una mujer joven de largo cabello castaño oscuro y bonitos ojos verde azulado, Liam no supo qué decir. Agachó la cabeza, pensando a toda velocidad en alguna excusa para su presencia allí, hasta que el hombre asintió con la cabeza.

—Acaba de llegar. Nos haremos cargo de su situación por la mañana. Yo… Iré a la cama, no me siento muy bien.

—¿No necesitas nada, Ty?

—No, de verdad. Dale algo de cenar y una habitación.

A Liam le estaba costando procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, aún cuando su mente comenzó a susurrarle quiénes eran los adultos delante de él. Estaba realmente temeroso de que toda la buena voluntad que veía se esfumara en cuanto supieran quién era. Lo _que_ él era…

—Vamos, muchacho. Parece que vas a desmayarte en cualquier momento. ¿Te gustan los sándwiches? Es lo que puedo preparar que sea rápido y…

—Sándwiches está bien, señorita.

—¿Qué? Perdona, no escuché bien.

Liam hizo un gesto para restarle importancia, pero con eso solo consiguió que la mujer detuviera sus pasos y lo mirara severamente, con los brazos en jarras.

—Por favor, repite lo que has dicho —pidió ella.

—Eh… —Liam tragó saliva, nervioso—. Que sándwiches está bien, señorita.

—¡Ah, con que eso fue!

—¿Qué?

—Hablas muy bajo. Por un momento pensé que eras tímido.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Liam evitó el ahondar en el tema. Sin embargo, era cierto que normalmente, la timidez no era un rasgo que le adjudicaran.

—Entonces vamos a que cenes. ¡Ah, es verdad! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Liam hizo una mueca.

—¿Tengo que decirlo?

—Hay que llamarte de alguna forma, ¿no? Yo soy Livvy, por cierto. Livia Blackthorn.

—Yo… Liam. Todos me dicen Liam.

A Livia Blackthorn no pareció importarle el que solo le dijera eso, pues asintió y lo guió a través de los corredores hasta un comedor enorme, el cual cruzó para ir directamente a la cocina. Liam apenas prestó atención al camino, solo a la figura de Livia delante de él, moviéndose de un lado a otro para sacar lo necesario.

—¿A qué hora llegaste?

—Hace muy poco. No quería molestar tan tarde.

—¿Lo dices por Ty? Él siempre da vueltas por los pasillos si Kit tiene patrulla, le cuesta dormir sin su marido a un lado —Livia guiñó un ojo, ante la cara de pasmo de Liam—. Y yo apenas iba a acostarme, solo que antes quería darle las buenas noches a mi hermano. ¿De dónde eres?

Liam apenas abría la boca para contestar cuando la puerta de la cocina de abrió de golpe y una figura oscura pasó a toda velocidad, en dirección al refrigerador.

—¡Voy en un momento, voy en un momento! —Gritó la figura, un muchacho de tez morena y cabello castaño oscuro, vestido con ropa negra y con algunas armas a la vista, entre ellas lo que parecía un estoque la mitad de largo de lo normal—. Lo siento, Livia, es que el mandón de mi _parabatai_ me regañó por no haber cenado y…

—¡Y ha hecho bien! ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte de patrulla sin cenar?

—¡No tengo hambre ahora! Pensaba comprar algo de paso, en un local mundano. Pero entre la espada de Al y los _charhkram_ de Getty, no sé qué asusta más.

—Ni idea. ¿Quieres un sándwich? Le estaba preparando unos a Liam.

—¿Liam?

El muchacho moreno finalmente prestó atención a su alrededor y, por lo tanto, a la presencia de Liam. Sin necesidad de sus recuerdos restablecidos, supo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

—¡Liam! _¡Por el Ángel!_ ¿Cómo fuiste a parar a Londres? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? _¡Diablos!_ Hay que mandar un mensaje de fuego…

—¿Qué pasa? Rafael, ¿lo conoces?

El aludido asintió, frunciendo el ceño al segundo siguiente.

En ese momento, Liam supo que iba a saberse quién era. Quería impedirlo, pero la voz se le había atascado en la garganta.

—¿No lo recuerdas, Livia? ¡Es Liam! ¡Liam Carstairs! ¿Cómo fue que lo encontraron?

—Pues… Parece que él nos encontró a nosotros.

No necesitaba su _condición_ para saber que los otros dos se habían tensado.

Por eso Liam Carstairs había intentado irse sin toparse con nadie. Todo habría sido mucho más sencillo.


	2. Fingiendo que no existía

**II. Fingiendo que no existía.**

 _«Purifica tu corazón antes que el amor se asiente en él, ya que la miel más dulce se agria en un vaso sucio.»_

 _Pitágoras de Samos._

 _Enero de 2025._

El alboroto era desconocido para Liam y, al mismo tiempo, familiar.

Livia le había entregado los sándwiches en cuanto los tuvo listos, para luego instar al muchacho moreno a salir de la cocina, enviándolo con el adulto de minutos antes, Ty. Cuando ambos se fueron, Liam dejó escapar un suspiro y comenzó a comer despacio, pensando si sería o no su oportunidad para escabullirse.

Justo en ese momento, Livia volvió, al tiempo que encendía una de las hornillas de la estufa. Acto seguido sacó una estela, dibujó una runa en un trozo de papel y arrojó éste a la hornilla, donde no tardó en arder y desvanecerse.

—No te preocupes, Liam —dijo ella, en apariencia sin razón—. Ya verás que vendrán pronto por ti. Te cuidaremos mientras tanto.

—¿Livia? —llamó una voz femenina desde la entrada de la cocina, así que Liam se giró y vio que se asomaba una cabeza coronada por rizos rubios—. Pregunta Al si Rafael se va a tardar…

—¡Ah, sí! Lo siento, Getty, ¿puedes decirle a Al que venga? Mandé a Rafael un momento con Ty. Se podrán ir en un rato más.

La aludida frunció el ceño, pero asintió y se fue.

—Liam, ¿quieres algo más de comer? ¡Qué torpe! No te di nada de beber…

—Estoy bien así, señorita.

—Puedes llamarme Livia, o Livvy, como prefieras.

Unos pasos anunciaron que entraba gente a la cocina, así que Liam giró la cabeza solo lo suficiente como para ver quién era.

La primera a la que vio fue a la rubia de antes. Era alta, a lo mejor le llevaba dos o tres años, aunque algo en su expresión la hacía lucir mayor. Sus rizos, ahora que se fijaba, estaban recogidos en una coleta alta, de la que se escapaban solo un par de mechones que no dejaba de acomodarse tras las orejas. Los ojos marrones de la rubia lo miraron con un vago interés a través de unos anteojos cuadrados, antes de ver a su espalda mientras caminaba, lo que por cierto, producía un tintineo que a Liam le resultaba conocido, aunque no sabía bien de qué.

El siguiente en entrar fue un muchacho delgado y alto, de cabello negro corto y revuelto, cuyos rasgos le parecieron a la vez definidos y hermosos. Los ojos del joven, de un tono marrón claro, le hicieron pensar en el oro en cuanto una de las luces de la cocina dio en ellos. Sus movimientos eran comedidos, no muy acordes a lo que Liam acababa de ver en el moreno de poco antes, en el tal Ty, en Livia o en la rubia; sin embargo, el atuendo y la espada al cinto, lo mismo que las runas visibles en su piel, señalaban que era tan cazador de sombras como los otros.

—Hola —saludó la rubia, sonriendo un poco—. Soy Georgette Lovelace, pero todos me dicen Getty. Y él es Al —señaló al joven de pelo negro, quien le dedicó una cortés inclinación de cabeza—, Alphonse Montclaire. Tú te llamas Liam, ¿verdad? Liam Carstairs.

—Ah… Así me dicen todos. Me llamo William.

No sabía por qué lo había dicho. Normalmente no lo hacía, pues solía convivir con la misma gente desde que podía recordar y ellos conocían el dato. Además, las pocas veces que lo decía, si sus padres lo escuchaban sonreían con nostalgia, de forma fugaz e infinitamente triste, así que les evitaba eso todo lo que podía.

Quizá, pensó, había dicho su nombre completo porque la rubia le parecía buena persona.

—Mucho gusto —pronunció Alphonse Montclaire, con voz seria y amable, haciendo gala de un inglés casi perfecto, en el que Liam distinguió una tenue nota de acento francés—. Rafe y Max me han hablado de ti.

—¿Rafe?

—¡Listo! —El moreno de antes regresó, irrumpiendo como vendaval y casi chocando con Alphonse—. ¡ _Por el Ángel_ , Al! ¡No te quedes así parado en un lugar! ¡Liam! ¿Terminaste de cenar?

El aludido asintió.

—Lo siento, Rafe. En mi defensa, tú tampoco deberías entrar así a un lugar a menos que sea una emergencia.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Oye, Livia, ¿qué le pasa a Tiberius? Está muy pálido, como enfermo.

—Me avisó que no se sentía bien, por eso me estoy encargando de Liam. Rafael, te preparé un sándwich, pero deberías pasar por otra cosa si puedes.

—Gracias, Livia. ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

—Sí. Los esperamos antes de que amanezca, ¿entendieron?

—Lo dices como si fuéramos a hacer otra cosa —soltó Georgette Lovelace.

—La última vez que salieron los tres juntos, regresaron a las siete de la mañana y todo por parar a desayunar.

—¡Teníamos hambre! ¡Y fuimos dos contra uno cuando votamos!

—Ya me sé la historia, Rafael. Pero en serio, preferiría que primero regresaran aquí y pidieran permiso, ¡son menores de edad, por el Ángel! ¡Ya, váyanse!

Livia sonreía al despacharlos, así que los tres sonrieron a su vez y prometieron estar de regreso puntuales, antes de abandonar la cocina.

—¿Quieres ir a descansar, Liam?

El nombrado dio un respingo, mirando a Livia por un largo instante antes de asentir.

Si debía quedarse allí, aprovecharía cualquier ocasión posible para dormir sin angustia.

—&—

Astrid Trueblood debía admitir que Londres era impresionante.

Cierto, apenas había tenido la oportunidad de recorrer de día la capital inglesa, pero las pocas veces que lo había hecho, le fascinó. Incluso había logrado convencer a Brunhild de que fueran a algunas de las tiendas departamentales, de las cuales salieron riendo a carcajadas por algunos atuendos mundanos y porque Sigfrid las miraba mal al haberlo convertido en su cargador.

En cuanto a sus deberes como cazadora de sombras, Astrid estaba complacida de lo que estaba aprendiendo. La mayoría de sus actividades seguían igual, así que la sorpresa estuvo en el modo en el cual se hacían las cosas, uno que le parecía relajado en comparación al del Instituto de Oslo y aún así, funcionaba.

Las mañanas eran dedicadas al desayuno en el enorme comedor, el cual compartía solo con Sigfrid, Brunhild y Livia Blacktorn los primeros días, sorprendiéndose de que hubiera una mundana empleada en la cocina. Livia les comentó que en teoría, los empleados mundanos (todos con la Visión) se habían suprimido de la mayoría de los Institutos, pero que su hermano no consideró correcto echar a los que quedaban en Londres cuando se hizo director, ya que ellos tenían su vida hecha allí, así que los conservaron. Además, añadió Livia con una risita, a ninguno de los tres se les daba bien el cocinar o el conducir.

Los jóvenes de Oslo supieron pronto que cuando Livia se refería a «los tres», hablaba de sí misma, su hermano mellizo y su cuñado. Por lo visto, se consideraban un equipo en cuanto a la dirección del Instituto se refería, cosa que no se entendió muy bien hasta que en el primer desayuno, Livia recibió un mensaje de fuego en el cual su hermano les daba la bienvenida a los aprendices, los invitaba a sentirse como en casa y detallaba parte del programa que podían seguir hasta que él y su pareja volvieran.

—Tiberius es realmente fantástico —musitó Brunhild con admiración—. Podernos hacer un programa aunque no está aquí…

—Ty tiene una memoria excelente, así que recuerda bien los horarios. Pero estoy segura que la mitad de esto se lo corrigió Kit. A veces mi hermano no mide los tiempos correctamente.

—¿Por qué dice eso? —se interesó Sigfrid, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ty, sin querer, puede olvidar que no todos somos como él. Por suerte, Kit sí lo recuerda.

Fue al seguir el programa de Tiberius Blackthorn que Astrid creyó comprender a qué se refería Livia. El primer día, incluyó para ellos lecciones teóricas y entrenamiento con armas, con un moderado descanso entre cada cosa que, de ser más corto (como Livia insinuó que su hermano tal vez lo pensara originalmente), habrían acabado sin fuerzas. Livia les dejó hacer el entrenamiento por su cuenta, para que se familiarizaran con la sala y lo disponible; luego, las lecciones teóricas abarcaron un repaso general de Historia Nefilim Local e Historia Nefilim Contemporánea, lo cual fascinó a Sigfrid, que era un sabelotodo en lo que a Historia Nefilim se refería.

Fue en las lecciones teóricas donde Astrid creyó ver por qué sus amigos Sølvtorden habían querido ir a ese Instituto. Livia Blackthorn era una cazadora de sombras muy instruida y dedicada para su edad, así como imparcial y partidaria de que cada uno de ellos se forjara su propio criterio.

—«La Ley es dura, pero es la Ley» —recitó Livia en una de sus lecciones—; aún así, debemos preguntarnos si acaso la Ley no debería cambiar a favor de nuevas problemáticas, situaciones que nuestros antepasados ni siquiera pensaron que fueran posibles. Ese pensamiento es, básicamente, el origen del lema Blackthorn, «Lex malla, lex nulla». ¿Saben lo que significa?

Los tres muchachos asintieron, conscientes de los rumores que circularan hacía unos años acerca de ciertos Blackthorn y pensando que esa familia, con su lema, tenía algo de razón.

«Una mala ley no es ley».

Así las cosas, por las noches las patrullas casi eran pan comido. Astrid se maravilló porque la habitación que usaba Livia como despacho estuviera inundada de planos, cada uno con un montón de marcas multicolores, así como de algunos aparatos mundanos. Allí era donde se diseñaban las patrullas, les comentó, así como se seguía el rastro de cualquier rumor de algo sobrenatural que llegara a oídos de las autoridades mundanas.

—Es absurdo proteger a los mundanos si no sabemos lo que enfrentan —indicó Livia.

La mujer también les dio una rápida introducción a los líderes subterráneos de Londres, así como los sitios de reunión más conocidos de cada raza. No debían provocar peleas con los subterráneos, dijo Livia muy seria, a menos que fueran testigos de una violación seria de los Acuerdos, y debían notificar algo así inmediatamente al Instituto.

Lo que le dio cierto recelo a Astrid, al menos al principio, fueron las indicaciones de Livia respecto a la caza de demonios.

—Nuestra tarea es proteger al mundo de la maldad de los demonios, así que den prioridad a eso y no a las posibles víctimas de dichos demonios.

Tanto Astrid como los Sølvtorden vieron de qué hablaba en su tercera noche de patrulla, cuando sus Sensores detectaron un demonio en Trafalgar Square que, al ser identificado y arrinconado en el primer callejón que encontraron, resultó ser un Eidolon disfrazado como un humano muy simple, vestido con camiseta y jeans, que intentaba llevarse a un hotel a una chica bajita y de pelo verde cuyas orejas en punta quedaron al descubierto durante el enfrentamiento. Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, la chica les dedicó una mirada de espanto antes de hacer una reverencia y salir corriendo, cosa que ninguno de los tres le pudo reprochar.

Sin embargo, el gesto de reconocimiento era casi un «gracias», por lo cual ninguno se arrepintió por haber salvado a un hada, aunque fuera sin querer.

Cuando finalmente llegó el director de Londres, Astrid esperaba cualquier cosa menos al hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos grises que se presentó como tal. Era muy joven, sí, pero además lucía muy serio y rara vez veía a los ojos de la gente, aunque sus modales resultaron impecables. ¿Ese era el sujeto al que tanto admiraban sus amigos? La respuesta fue afirmativa, a juzgar por la sonrisa radiante de Brunhild y los emocionados ojos de Sigfrid cuando lo vieron aparecer.

Detrás de Tiberius Blackthorn, a un paso de distancia, llegó un rubio muy guapo que al presentarse como Kit Herondale, hizo que Astrid se preguntara qué tendría en común con el director para ser pareja. Daban la impresión de ser completamente opuestos. Fue al verlos interactuar que creyó hallar una respuesta, dado que uno no hacía o decía algo sin que el otro le prestara toda su atención. Además, ambos miraron a la vez el Portal por el que llegaron, haciendo sutiles gestos de alivio cuando cruzó un muchacho de revuelto cabello negro y ojos de un tono marrón claro que recordaba tanto a la miel como al oro.

Astrid enseguida sospechó que ese chico era algo especial y no solo por su buen aspecto. Sus movimientos eran cuidados, en cierta forma contenidos y aún así, eficientes y elegantes. No muchos cazadores de sombras se movían así sin verse presuntuosos o inexpertos, así que era un punto a su favor.

Tras ese muchacho llegó otro, este moreno y castaño, con la sonrisa a flor de piel y dejando escapar algunas frases en español cuando miró por encima del hombro, por donde ya venía una rubia que era poco más que una chiquilla, tomada de la mano de una mujer también rubia que, a simple vista, apostaba a que era su pariente. La última en aparecer fue una mujer morena de cabello y ojos negros, quien no dejaba de ayudar a la adulta rubia a avanzar.

Las presentaciones pusieron a Astrid en guardia no tanto por decir algo malo, sino por lo que algunas de ellas revelaban. El chico elegante de los ojos bonitos era Alphonse Montclaire, hijo adoptivo del director Blackthorn y Kit Herondale, quien se puso algo nervioso ante los extranjeros y dio un respingo al oír el apellido de Sigfrid y Brunhild. El muchacho moreno resultó ser el _parabatai_ de Alphonse y nada menos que Rafael Lightwood-Bane, hijo adoptivo del Emisario y su pareja, un Gran Brujo de Estados Unidos. Rafael, a todas luces, era el alegre de los dos, aunque eso no evitaba que tuvieran esa aura de sincronía y afecto que ella misma compartía con Brunhild. La niña era Georgette Lovelace, hija de la adulta rubia, Julie Beauvale. La mujer morena era Beatriz Velez, _parabatai_ de Julie y hasta hacía unos días, instructora en el Instituto de Nueva York.

A partir de entonces, la rutina de Londres resultó, para sorpresa de Astrid, casi divertida. Si Rafael y Georgette (a quien llamaban Getty) encontraban algo por qué reír, sus carcajadas podían inundar la habitación, aunque eso no impedía que se tomaran las lecciones y los entrenamientos muy en serio. Tiberius Blackthorn se encargó de la mitad de las lecciones teóricas, demostrando así el parecido con su melliza en lo informados que estaban y en su deseo de ayudarles a tener mente abierta y propia. Kit Herondale, pese a ser un poco más sonriente que su esposo, como instructor era estricto y metódico, lo cual quedó demostrado al hacer un duelo de práctica con Alphonse, mostrando así algunos movimientos con espada que dejaron a Brunhild encantada.

Alphonse Montclaire, con mucho, le resultaba más interesante. Su carácter era sereno y muy educado, en ocasiones hasta retraído. Con los adultos se portaba respetuoso, aunque se notaba que Tiberius y Kit lo alentaban a ser él mismo, como lo haría cualquier buen padre. Con sus amigos se relajaba más, compartiendo algunas bromas con Rafael o ayudando a Getty en sus estudios, pues la rubia apenas tenía unos dos años viviendo como cazadora de sombras. Había descubierto que esos tres a veces, cuando tenían tiempo libre, se metían a la biblioteca, elegía cada uno un libro y se sentaban a leer uno junto al otro, comentando al azar lo que se fueran encontrando. Era una dinámica peculiar, pero en la cual Astrid había podido ver una efímera y preciosa sonrisa de Alphonse. El chico no era dado a ese gesto y no podía imaginar el por qué.

Estaba planeando indagar un poco cuando una mañana, se encontró a un niño desconocido sentado a la mesa del comedor, a la hora del desayuno, el cual era rodeado por Rafael y Getty; al otro lado de ella, se hallaba Alphonse. El chiquillo era muy delgado, con el pelo castaño ensortijado en la nuca; además, apenas se atrevía a mirar a su alrededor con sus enormes ojos marrones.

—Buenos días —saludó Brunhild, que iba unos pasos delante de Astrid—. ¿Quién eres? —Inquirió, ocupando el sitio delante del niño desconocido.

Se oyó un murmullo proveniente del niño, pero Astrid no logró entender las palabras.

—Disculpa, ¿podrías repetirlo? —pidió Brunhild, dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

—Ah… Liam. Todos me dicen Liam.

Astrid frunció el ceño, sentándose a la izquierda de Brunhild.

—¿Nada más Liam? —Se interesó Sigfrid, ocupando el lugar a la derecha de su hermana.

—Es Liam Carstairs —respondió Rafael por el niño, echándoles una mirada de advertencia—. Lo cuidamos mientras vienen por él.

—¿Carstairs? Pensé que no quedaba ninguno —comentó Astrid, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo mismo se pensaba de los Trueblood, y aquí estás.

Astrid tenía la impresión de que no era del agrado de Rafael, pero no recordaba haberle hecho algo malo.

—Demos gracias a mi abuelo por eso —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros antes de mirar al niño con atención—. ¿De dónde eres?

—¿Acaso importa? —Masculló Rafael.

—¡Yo también!

Getty veía a Liam con una sonrisa. A su alrededor, hubo miradas de desconcierto.

—Entonces, ¿vienes a menudo con tus padres?

La pregunta de Alphonse vino de repente, por lo cual Astrid se le quedó mirando, intentando descifrar a qué se refería.

Se oyó un nuevo susurro, con Liam Carstairs girando la cabeza hacia Alphonse, a quien le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

—¡Podemos hacer eso si ellos tardan! —exclamó Getty con alegría—. ¿Verdad, Al?

—Sí, claro. ¿Cuándo es, Liam?

—Es… es el treinta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rafael.

—Liam dijo que nació en Londres —contestó Getty, confusa.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, y que viene con sus padres en su cumpleaños, a pasear. ¿Verdad, Al?

—Sí, lo dijo. ¿Acaso no lo oyeron?

—Lo siento, es que habla muy bajito —indicó Brunhild, agachando la vista.

Liam miró a la rubia y meneó la cabeza, claramente dando a entender que no se preocupara. Astrid le dio un toquecito al brazo de su _parabatai_ para que notara el gesto.

—El día treinta es la próxima semana —indicó Sigfrid, pensativo—. Podemos tomarnos la mañana, si él sigue aquí —señaló a Liam Carstairs con un ademán, antes de sacar su celular—. Voy a revisar la agenda…

—Fridden, no todo debe ir en una agenda.

—Eso explica por qué confundes la mitad de los pendientes, Hildie.

Ante el reclamo de su hermano, Brunhild se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—¡ _Diablos_ , Al! Ha sonado como tú cuando me recuerdas nuestros horarios.

Alphonse meneó la cabeza mientras Getty reía, lo cual hizo que Astrid arqueara una ceja.

—¿Tiene algo de malo llevar un horario? —quiso saber.

—Pues no, la verdad —Rafael se encogió de hombros, mirando a Astrid con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Por qué?

—Acabas de sonar como si te disgustara.

Rafael intercambió miradas con una confundida Getty y un Alphonse que, tras encogerse de hombros, explicó.

—Rafe no tiene problemas en seguir horarios. Lo malo es que a veces los confunde. Por eso me encargo de recordárselos.

—Y siempre voy a agradecer eso, _amigo mío_.

—¿Eso es español? —Se interesó Brunhild.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Me enseñarías un poco? Una vez tuvimos en casa a unos chicos de América, de un Instituto de Colombia, y habría querido entenderles sin la runa de Lenguas. Si pudieras…

—Por mí no hay problema. Al, ¿tenemos un hueco?

—Sí, los miércoles. A menos que _père_ cambie algo de los programas. Aunque solo es media hora, ¿no importa, Rafe?

—A mí no me importa. ¿A ti, Brunhild?

—No, claro que no. Espero poder aprender lo básico, sería estupendo. Fridden, Astrid, ¿no les interesa?

—De momento no, gracias por preguntar.

—Lo mismo digo.

Rafael le dedicó un alzamiento de cejas, sin insistir. Astrid en serio se preguntaba qué le había hecho a ese chico.

—Bien, hablando de horarios, se hace tarde —Alphonse se puso de pie.

—¡Alphonse Edward Montclaire, siéntate ahora mismo! El desayuno está listo.

El aludido asintió sin protestar y obedeció, al tiempo que Livia Blackthorn entraba por la puerta que daba a la cocina, cargando con una bandeja.

—Buenos días, Livia —saludó Rafael—. ¿Eso es para Tiberius?

—Sí, todavía no se siente bien. ¡Ah! La lección de Artefactos se suspende, lo siento.

Livia se dirigió a Astrid y a los Sølvtorden, quienes por turnos, hicieron gestos para dar a entender que no había problema.

—Por favor, desayunen bien y pasen a mi despacho. Para la lección de hoy, tengo unas láminas nuevas de unos demonios que…

—¡Ay, no, Livia! ¡Demonios no! —masculló Getty.

—Ay, sí, Getty. Debes aprender algo de fisiología demoníaca si quieres practicar el cómo acertarle a uno con tus _charkhram_ , créeme.

—Sí, sí… ¿Al menos son demonios comunes?

—La mayoría. Chicos, no quiero que dejen nada en los platos. El desayuno es importante.

Enseguida, Astrid se fijó en que Livia miraba a Alphonse cuando decía eso, aunque el muchacho no parecía darse por aludido.

Livia se fue y mientras les servían el desayuno, Astrid pensó en que aquella era una oportunidad tan buena como cualquier otra. Abrió la boca, pero no llegó a pronunciar palabra.

—¿Ustedes conocen a Barbara Longford Sølvtorden?

La pregunta vino de Alphonse, precisamente. Su tono era educado y tímido, con gesto de dirigirse principalmente a Sigfrid y Brunhild, quienes por cierto, dieron un respingo idéntico.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —Típico movimiento de Sigfrid, el responder una pregunta con otra para descubrir las intenciones de los demás.

Astrid captó una mirada burlona de Rafael. ¿Qué pasaba allí?

—¿Por qué crees que preguntaría?

La cara de Sigfrid fue un poema, lo admitía. La expresión de Brunhild no se quedaba atrás, pero ella logró reponerse más rápido que su hermano y carraspeó antes de contestar.

—Barb… Barbara, quiero decir… Ella es nuestra madre. Madrastra, en realidad, pero… ¿En serio importa cómo la llamemos?

Ante tal respuesta, Rafael sonrió y miró a Alphonse, quien dio una leve cabezada.

—La conocimos en París —indicó.

Eso le quitó el recelo y la sorpresa a Sigfrid, quien abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Es verdad, dijo que iría! ¿Cómo está? No nos dijo por qué viajaba.

Alphonse intercambió miradas con sus amigos y ante un asentimiento de Getty, respondió.

—Sí, ella está bien.

—¿Saben a qué fue? —Se interesó Brunhild.

—Si ella no les dijo, tal vez no deberíamos…

—No nos dijo porque salió a toda carrera. Así es ella —Sigfrid se encogió de hombros—. Concentrada en una cosa, Barb a veces se olvida de lo demás. Por eso queremos saber cómo está. Llegamos aquí antes de que ella volviera a Oslo.

—Tal vez venga pronto —dejó caer Rafael como si nada—. Quedó de visitar a Julie, ¿no es verdad, Getty?

—Sí, eso le dijo a mi madre.

—Están atrasados en noticias, a estas alturas —esta vez, Rafael frunció el ceño hacia los Sølvtorden, antes de encogerse de hombros—. Bueno, no es nuestro problema.

—Rafe, no desquites tu impaciencia con los demás —pidió Alphonse con desgana, inclinando la cabeza, antes de ponerse de pie otra vez—. Voy a ayudarle a Agnes.

—Al, yo…

Alphonse meneó la cabeza, indicándole que no se preocupara, antes de ir a la cocina.

—¡Eso no estuvo bien, Rafael! —se quejó Getty en un siseo.

—Ya lo sé. Voy a… Bueno, lo arreglaré.

A continuación, Rafael se paró y siguió los pasos de Alphonse.

—No te preocupes —Getty se dirigió a Liam con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Ya sabes cómo es Rafael.

Astrid vio el movimiento de los labios de Liam Carstairs, así que prestó atención y logró oírlo.

—Su padre… Su padre nefilim… A veces lo regaña por… por hablar de más.

—Sí, también Al. Pero ya verás, van a volver como si nada. Oye, ¿quieres venir a la lección de Livia? Las láminas de demonios son horribles, pero lo demás está muy bien.

—Eh… Sí, claro. ¿No le importará?

—¿A Livia? No creo, solo pon mucha atención. ¿Vas a ser cazador de sombras?

Liam se encogió de hombros justo cuando Rafael y Alphonse volvían, cada uno con una bandeja y el primero riendo por alguna razón.

—No es gracioso, Rafe.

—¡Claro que sí! Agnes siempre se queja de que las bandejas pesan y ahora que la ayudamos, ¡también se queja! Eso se merecía un abrazo.

Alphonse negó con la cabeza mientras depositaba su bandeja en la mesa, para acto seguido entregarles sus platos a Brunhild y Sigfrid.

—Bien, a desayunar. Livia es tan puntual como Tiberius y ella sí grita cuando se molesta.

Ante la frase de Rafael, casi todos rieron, pero Astrid apenas lo tomó en cuenta por estar mirando a Alphonse, quien había sonreído de manera muy fugaz.

Definitivamente quería saber más de él, y si era posible, hacerlo sonreír.


	3. Oro inesperado, como caído del cielo

**III. Oro inesperado, como caído del cielo.**

 _«Dicen que viajando se fortalece el corazón, pues andar nuevos caminos te hace olvidar el anterior.»_

 _Litto Nebbia._

 _Enero de 2025._

La mañana era espléndida.

Liam se dio cuenta porque llevaba un rato despierto, aunque debido a los nervios, apenas había dormido. El dormitorio que le habían dado era de los pocos en el Instituto con ventanas, así que al despertar, fijó la vista allí para ver el momento en el que salía el sol.

Los cazadores de sombras del Instituto de Londres se habían portado muy bien con él, cosa que lo sorprendió al principio, hasta que recordó que su _condición_ no era de dominio público. Estaba seguro que si la supieran, lo habrían querido echar a patadas, más desde lo ocurrido con Tiberius Blackthorn (¡el director, ni más ni menos!), pero a nadie parecía molestarle el tenerlo cerca, cosa que agradecía.

Solo debía seguirse conteniendo, como había tenido que aprender _lejos_ , y nadie querría echarlo de allí como en Nueva York.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, se levantó y fue a vestirse, para luego salir a los pasillos que poco a poco, se volvían familiares.

Al principio, de recién llegado, lo trataban con cierto cuidado, tanteando su personalidad y sus reacciones, pero siempre de forma amable. Ahora, aunque la amabilidad seguía allí, lo dejaban andar a su ritmo por donde quisiera, solo pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado porque si no se conocían ciertas áreas, era posible perderse.

En realidad, si buscaba a alguien en particular, para Liam era imposible perderse, pero eso no iba a decirlo en voz alta. Es más, era poco lo que decía en voz alta, así que era todo un logro darse a entender y apreciaba muchísimo que los del Instituto se tomaran la molestia de escucharlo.

Por la hora, el comedor lo encontró vacío, cosa que esperaba. Ya estaba pensando en salir y entretenerse hasta la hora del desayuno cuando oyó algo caerse en la cocina. Poniéndose en guardia, tanteó el bolsillo de su chaqueta gris y fue hacia allá poco a poco, aguzando el oído.

—¡Ten cuidado, Rafael!

—Sí, sí, lo siento. _Por el Ángel_ , qué desatre…

—Por eso te dije que te encargaras de la tetera, Rafe.

Suspirando de alivio, aunque sin sacar la mano del bolsillo, abrió la puerta de la cocina poco a poco, solo lo suficiente como para asomar la cabeza.

Como había supuesto, allí estaban algunos de los cazadores de sombras que lo habían recibido a su llegada. El de pelo negro y ojos brillantes, de nombre francés, se ocupaba de rebanar algo con rapidez antes de ponerlo en una sartén que estaba en el fuego, mientras miraba con una ceja arqueada a un moreno de ojos marrones que mostraba un atisbo de sonrisa. Cerca de ellos dos, delante del refrigerador abierto, se hallaba una chica rubia, cuyos rizos estaban bien recogidos en una coleta alta. Los tres lucían los trajes negros de combate.

—¿Alguien va a querer jugo de naranja? —Preguntó la rubia—. Porque ya no hay.

—Yo, ¿me pasas unas naranjas?

—Sí, claro. Al, ¿enciendo la cafetera?

—Por favor, Getty. ¿Liam?

El nombrado se había distraído y por eso, el llamado lo tomó por sorpresa. Dio un respingo y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que sacar la cabeza y cerrar la puerta.

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y el muchacho moreno lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¡Liam! ¡Qué bueno verte despierto! Acabamos de llegar de una patrulla y vamos a desayunar, ¿vienes?

—Ah… Si no les importa…

Rafael negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, aunque al dejarlo entrar a la cocina hizo una mueca.

—Si no supiera que es imposible, juraría que este niño creció como tú, Al.

Liam, sin comprender, se dio cuenta que Al (Alphonse, recordó) arqueaba una ceja.

—Menos mal que no fue así —comentó, antes de seguir atento a la sartén en la estufa.

—Exactamente. Ven, siéntate, Liam. ¿Qué se te antoja? Recuerdo haber visto una vez que comiste tostadas con mermelada… ¿Tenemos mermelada?

—De fresa, de naranja y de zarzamora —respondió Getty en el acto.

—Eh… Tostadas está bien, Rafael.

—Muy bien. ¿Y de tomar?

Liam frunció el ceño, pensando, hasta que Alphonse hizo una sugerencia.

—¿Quieres chocolate caliente?

A su pesar, Liam hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

—No me gusta el chocolate —admitió en un susurro.

A su alrededor se hizo el silencio hasta que, fingiendo estar ofendida, la rubia exclamó.

—¡Debe ser una broma! ¿Cómo puede no gustarte el chocolate?

—No es tan raro —indicó Rafael, encogiéndose de hombros—. A la tía Castairs tampoco le gusta, ¿verdad, Liam?

El aludido asintió.

—¿Hay leche? —decidió preguntar.

—Sí, ayer quedó un poco después de…

—Rafe, solo sírvela, por favor.

Liam frunció el ceño. Alphonse, que retiraba la sartén del fuego, miraba a Rafael con intensidad y éste, tras callarse, asintió y le pidió a Getty la jarra de leche.

Minutos después, teniendo delante un plato con unas cinco tostadas y un gran vaso de leche, Liam sintió por primera vez curiosidad por la gente que lo había acompañado. Específicamente, por saber sus _colores_. Quería saber la razón para que se llevaran tan bien.

Sin embargo, se contuvo. Sabía que su _condición_ , con el tiempo que llevaba reprimiéndola, podría descontrolarse. Si a uno de ellos tres le pasaba lo mismo que al director Blackthorn, entonces sabrían que era su culpa y no quería irse, no ese día.

Hablando de ese día…

—Mi madre me dijo algo ayer —soltó Getty de pronto, yendo por la mitad de su desayuno (huevos revueltos y salchichas fritas) mientras hacía una mueca—. Mi cumpleaños es en febrero.

—¿En serio? —se extrañó Rafael.

—Sí, en serio. Ella no sabía que lo celebraba en abril hasta que le dije el de Liam.

—¿Y por qué te lo cambiaron?

—No lo sé. Me pidió que le preguntara a Beatriz.

—Hablando de Beatriz… Hoy tenemos clase con ella, ¿cierto?

—Sí, y más vale que te comportes, Rafe, o no nos dejará ir a tiempo.

Rafael hizo una mueca y asintió, mientras que Liam observaba el intercambio con interés.

—Hoy tengo lección de Artefactos con Tiberius —recordó Getty—, ¿quieres venir, Liam?

—Sí, claro. Los artefactos son… interesantes.

—¿Verdad que sí? Tiberius dijo que probablemente este año me consiga mi propio Sensor. ¡Será fantástico!

—¿Para qué quieres tu propio Sensor, Getty? Siempre estás con nosotros.

—Lo sé, pero ¿y si un día no podemos? ¿O nos tenemos que separar en alguna patrulla?

—No vamos a dejar que eso pase hasta que tengas al menos quince, ¿verdad, Al?

El nombrado asintió con la cabeza, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Y si tengo que andar sola por algo que ninguno de nosotros puede evitar? No, prefiero tener mi propio Sensor. Aunque creo que lo de hoy es sobre Artefactos Descartados. Algo de ideas que no se pudieron hacer…

—Tiberius pierde el tiempo con eso.

La afirmación llegó desde la puerta de la cocina que daba al comedor, lo cual hizo que los cuatro dieran un respingo y giraran las cabezas. Por un segundo y sin querer, Liam alcanzó a percibir un hilo de oscuro humo gris, casi negro, frío y repulsivo. Como pudo, ordenó a su _condición_ que no se manifestara.

Los que entraban a la cocina eran los cazadores de sombras extranjeros, a los que los adultos llamaban «aprendices». Por la voz y el hilo gris, Liam supo que quien hablaba era la joven alta y de pelo negro, quien esbozaba una vaga sonrisa.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Astrid? —quiso saber Rafael, ceñudo.

—Si un Artefacto no pudo funcionar, ¿para qué molestarse?

—Que no pudiera funcionar en el momento de su creación, no significa que no pueda funcionar ahora —recitó Getty con convicción—. Eso dice Tiberius.

—¿Y quién lo hará funcionar?

—Un cazador de sombras lo bastante inteligente y curioso como para intentarlo —aseguró Alphonse, con voz serena, antes de ponerse de pie—. Con su permiso, me voy a la cama. Te tocan los platos, Rafe.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? Yo rematé al demonio de hoy.

—No, fue Getty. Tu golpe fue el penúltimo. Y yo maté al demonio anterior a ese.

Rafael hizo una mueca antes de encogerse de hombros y asentir.

—Bendita memoria tuya, _amigo mío_. Deja todo, lo recogo en un momento.

—Pero…

—Anda, ve a dormir. No quiero que en la tarde te caigas dormido sobre…

—¡Ya, Rafael! —interrumpió Getty, que parecía no saber si refunfuñar o reírse.

Alphonse meneó la cabeza y Liam lo vio sonreír un poco, de forma tan fugaz que apenas se notó por unos segundos, antes de despedirse con gestos de los extranjeros y retirarse.

—¿Nos van a acompañar esta tarde?

Por la mirada que Rafael le echaba a la de pelo negro, quien arqueó una ceja y asintió, tal vez esperaba librarse de ella.

—Claro —aseguró una muchacha rubia y bajita. A Liam le recordaba a un dibujo mundano de un hada que aparecía en un cuento que solía leerle su madre—. Once años, ¿eh, Liam?

—En un año, la Clave te invitará a ser cazador de sombras —señaló un rubio muy grande.

—¿En serio? —la de pelo negro arqueó las cejas—. Si ya está aquí…

—Está aquí como un huésped —aclaró Rafael en el acto—. Si no quiere ser cazador de sombras, puede irse.

—¿Por qué alguien querría irse? Ser cazador de sombras es un honor.

Liam estuvo tentado a agachar la cabeza, pero se lo pensó mejor. Esa muchacha no tenía la menor idea de quién era él, quiénes eran sus padres o algo más allá de su nombre. No tenía por qué creer que, en caso de no querer ser cazador de sombras, cometería un error.

Así las cosas, el niño se terminó la última tostada y estaba por llevar el plato al fregadero, cuando Rafael le hizo una seña para que lo dejara, aunque seguía mirando a la de pelo negro.

—Liam, por favor, ¿podrías ver si Al se fue a su habitación? Realmente necesita dormir.

La petición de Rafael era un poco rara, pero asintió y se puso de pie, saliendo de la cocina.

Al cruzar el comedor para abandonarlo, Liam pensó que no sabía dónde estaba el dormitorio de Alphonse, pero luego recordó las palabras exactas de Rafael. Atónito, se preguntó si el chico habría sido informado por los de Nueva York de su _condición_ , pero en ese caso, ¿no lo habría acusado con el director Blackthorn? Todo era muy extraño. Sin embargo, sin saber qué más hacer, decidió buscar a Alphonse en el sitio más cercano al que se metía si no tenía nada qué hacer.

La biblioteca del Instituto de Londres era una de las mejores con las que contaban los cazadores de sombras. Sus padres le habían hablado de ella, pero hasta ese mes, nunca la había visto. Algunas veces pasaba el día allí, aunque procuraba no entrar cuando veía a alguien en una de las mesas: se distraía tanto leyendo, que el más mínimo sobresalto descontrolaba su _condición_.

Por lo menos había acertado en su suposición inicial: Alphonse estaba allí. Había ocupado una butaca junto a una ventana y centraba toda su atención en un libro encuadernado en algo parecido a piel, color verde oscuro. Para lo que Alphonse solía leer (y a esas alturas, Liam tenía una buena idea al respecto), aquel era pequeño y no le llevaría mucho, pero de todas formas, inhaló hondo para darse valor y fue hacia él.

—Alphonse —llamó, con su voz más educada.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué necesitas, Liam?

El niño sonrió, solo un momento, antes de preguntarse por qué Alphonse siempre respondía así cuando lo llamaban, como si la gente solo lo buscara cuando quería algo y a él no le importara.

—Eh… Rafael dice que tienes que dormir. Me mandó a ver…

Alphonse asintió, suspiró y cerró su libro. A Liam le llamó la atención que no usara nada para marcar dónde se había quedado, porque no era lo habitual.

—Gracias, Liam. No te preocupes, voy en un momento. ¿Estás listo para la tarde?

Liam no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. No había pensado en otra cosa desde hacía días.

Alphonse asintió de nuevo y se puso de pie, al tiempo que se guardaba el libro en un bolsillo interior de su abrigo. Eso hizo pensar a Liam que quizá, el libro no era tal, porque Alphonse solía dejar en la biblioteca lo que estuviera leyendo, en su estante correspondiente.

Salieron de la biblioteca en silencio y se separaron. Al ver al muchacho de espaldas, Liam no pudo reprimir la curiosidad, no en esa ocasión, así que se apoyó en la pared más cercana y cerrando los ojos, puso su _condición_ a trabajar.

Fue cauteloso, debido al tiempo que se había esforzado por no hacer aquello. Afortunadamente no sintió nada violento o doloroso, pudo manejarlo. Al abrir los ojos, el Instituto se vio más sombrío, dado que los pasillos solían iluminarse con piedras de luz mágica y eso de por sí no era mucho. Con sumo cuidado, fue desviando los ojos hacia el camino que Alphonse había seguido y vislumbró un hilo de humo muy brillante, dorado con motitas de rojo, azul y amarillo, el cual casi le ocultó otro hilo muy fino, casi como un hilo de verdad, que al ondularse en el aire, emitía destellos rojos que le recordaban a los rubíes y parecía estar protegido en una capa semitransparente, la cual emitía un débil resplandor blanco y dorado.

Siguiendo el trayecto de los hilos, Liam los vio atravesar una pared en la dirección que, sabía, estaba el comedor… o la cocina, para fines prácticos. Con toda seguridad, eran los sentimientos que Alphonse les tenía a su amiga y su _parabatai_ , aunque le sorprendió no hallar nada que señalara a los extranjeros. ¿Se habrían ido de la cocina o…?

Frunciendo el ceño, Liam lo pensó mejor. Casi nunca una ausencia de hilos le había intrigado de esa manera. Sin importar la distancia, sabía que los hilos que veía se dirigían a su destinatario. ¿Acaso los extranjeros se habían movido y por lo tanto, también los hilos que lo conectaban a Alphonse?

Respirando hondo de nuevo y separándose un poco de la pared, Liam comenzó a caminar.

A buena hora afloraba su curiosidad.

—&—

Llegado el momento de saber qué ocurría, Liam se había detenido delante de una puerta, apoyado en la pared.

Los hilos de Alphonse le confirmaban que él estaba del otro lado, solo que se había quedado un buen rato admirando aquella amalgama. Además de los dos hilos que acababa de conocer, había otros tres del mismo tono, entre rojo borgoña y el color de las bugambilias, cuyas chispas doradas y azules creaban un curioso efecto visual al irse por el Instituto a donde, seguramente, estaban el director Blackthorn, su melliza y el señor Kit. Había otros dos hilos muy similares en colores, uno de ellos con una hebra rosa enroscada, que se elevaban hacia el techo, así que debían ser de personas que no estaba precisamente cerca, lo mismo que los dos hilos verdes que eran casi cubiertos por unos azul grisáceo de aspecto denso, _pesado_.

Sin embargo, Liam sabía que ninguno de ellos era para los extranjeros. Los había tanteado todos de forma muy sutil, casi sin querer, solo para estar seguro. Los hilos que iban al techo, descubrió, eran para otros parientes del muchacho, quedando bastante sorprendido al notar que uno de ellos era un hada. Las hadas no tenían buena prensa entre los cazadores de sombras actualmente, pero como le oyó a Rafael una vez, «uno no tiene la culpa de cómo ha nacido». Liam mismo podía confirmarlo.

Fue un hilo muy delgado de color blanco, que empezó a conectarse con él, lo que sorprendió a Liam y lo obligó a llamar a la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Ah… Soy Liam, Alphonse. ¿Puedo pasar?

Silencio. El hilo blanco comenzó a cubrirse de aquel azul grisáceo tan denso que hasta Liam sabía que no era nada bueno.

—Sí, claro.

Liam abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomó primero, esperando no estar siendo inoportuno, pero se topó con que Alphonse estaba sentado en su cama, de cara a la puerta. Llevaba puesto el traje de combate, el cual se veía un poco arrugado, y su cabello era un revoltijo negro que salía disparado en todas direcciones. Las botas de combate estaban a un lado.

Todo eso le hizo pensar a Liam que el muchacho solo se había descalzado antes de echarse a dormir y que quizá él, con su llegada, lo había despertado. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando lo vio mejor y las palabras murieron en su garganta.

Las Marcas de Alphonse destacaban en blanco, absorbiendo parte de los hilos a su alrededor; específicamente, de aquellos que, poco a poco, identificó como los sentimientos que otras personas le tenían.

Por el Ángel, ¿qué era _eso_?

—¿Liam? ¿Estás bien?

El niño asintió, cerró los ojos con fuerza y fue retrayendo su _condición_ poco a poco. Sentía que algo lo alentaba a tocar aquellas brillantes Marcas, pero se contuvo y logró no tirar de ninguno de los hilos, hasta que abrió los ojos y vio que el mundo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Ahora Liam era capaz de notar la expresión de preocupación de Alphonse, quien en ese momento se ponía de pie. Lo detuvo con gestos, dando un par de pasos al interior de la habitación.

—Estoy bien, solo… solo…

Para su espanto, el niño se dio cuenta de que no tenía excusa para estar allí. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo qué decir, lo que fuera, cuando Alphonse se paró y se dirigió a una mesa que usaba como escritorio, de donde tomó un cuaderno que no tardó en tenderle.

—Por favor, ¿podrías llevarle esto a Getty? La vas a ver en la lección de _père_ , ¿verdad?

—Ah… Sí, voy a ir a la lección. Yo se lo doy, no hay problema.

—Gracias. Liam, ¿qué…?

—Alphonse, ¿quién es el hada?

Cierto era que había muchas preguntas en la cabeza de Liam para Alphonse Montclaire, sobre todo en referencia a lo que acababa de descubrir, pero definitivamente aquella no quería que fuera la primera en salir a la luz. Liam no tardó en ponerse pálido del miedo, alejándose a toda carrera y procurando no mirar a Alphonse a la cara.

—¿Cuál hada?

El muchacho no sonaba molesto, pero Liam no iba a arriesgarse a confirmarlo. Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a abrir la puerta.

—Liam, si oíste algo de mi familia…

¿Esa podría ser una buena excusa? Titubeante, asintió, dándose la vuelta, esperando que Alphonse notara que a él no le importaba su ascendencia subterránea.

—No es algo que sepa todo el mundo —Alphonse se encogió de hombros, fingiendo apatía, pero sus ojos no veían a Liam y no lucían tan bonitos como siempre—. ¿Podrías no decirlo…?

—Sí, sí, claro.

Alphonse ahora sí lo miró un momento, aunque se sintió como si pasaran muchos minutos. Liam debió admitir para sus adentros que el joven Montclaire podía intimidar solo así, fijando sus ojos en alguien con el rostro carente de expresión.

—Mi madre es una mundana con Visión —comenzó Alphonse, esbozando una tenue sonrisa mientras miraba al vacío—. Su padre, mi abuelo, es un mestizo, mitad hada y mitad mundano. Así que si oíste de un hombre hada puro que era mi pariente, debió ser del padre de mi abuelo; es decir, mi bisabuelo.

—¿Todavía está vivo?

La pregunta, en tono sincero e inocente, hizo que Alphonse dejara escapar una breve risa, cosa que a Liam le pareció buena señal. Si era inusual ver que Alphonse sonriera, lo era aún más el oírlo reír, así que el niño se sintió muy bien al conseguir tal hazaña.

—Las hadas, como los brujos, viven mucho —indicó Alphonse tras unos segundos—. Mi abuelo ya debió haber muerto, por ser mestizo, pero no ha ocurrido. Creemos que es un caso raro, porque otros mestizos como él tienen vidas que duran más o menos lo mismo que las mundanas…

De pronto, Alphonse dejó de hablar y sacudió la cabeza, en apariencia abochornado.

—Lo siento, te estoy aburriendo —dijo, cosa que hizo a Liam fruncir el ceño, mas no interrumpió—. ¿Pude contestar tu duda?

—Yo… Sí, gracias.

A duras penas, Liam se calló la pregunta que más quería hacer, así que mejor le hizo una señal de despedida a Alphonse y se retiró.

Sería mejor, por el momento, no molestar a Alphonse con más preguntas, por más amable que fuera. Eso sí, esperaba poder demostrarle lo mucho que le agradaba, ya que estar en su presencia se sentía bien, recordándole de cierta manera a sus padres.

Por el Ángel, ojalá sus padres llegaran pronto.

—¡Liam!


	4. Si es que ya va por la segunda

**IV. Si es que ya va por la segunda.**

 _«Quien vive temeroso, no será nunca libre.»_

 _Horacio._

Octubre de 1797.

 _Hubo un tiempo en el que Thorwyn, hijo de Geowyn, creyó que era feliz._

 _Cierto era que nunca esperó alegrías del ambiente en donde vivía, así que pronto dejó de desearlo. Tampoco esperó salir nunca de la Corte Noseelie, mucho menos del Reino de las Hadas._

 _Y sin embargo allí estaba, delante de las personalidades más influyentes de la corte y hasta del mismísimo rey Noseelie, por el único pecado de haberse atrevido a conseguir algo de felicidad._

— _En consideración a tus años de fiel servicio…_

 _Hubo un resoplido despectivo en algún punto del enorme prado. Thorwyn tenía muy buen oído como para adivinar de quién había surgido, pero siguió en silencio, con la vista al frente y sin aspecto de sentirse bien o mal._

 _Había forjado una máscara de apatía, para así proteger lo que le quedaba de corazón._

—… _Thorwyn, hijo de Geowyn, se te han concedido algunas gracias. La primera, es que se te permita decir algo en defensa de tu causa._

— _Lo único que quiero defender es a mi unigénito y a su madre. Deseo que ellos no sean castigados por mis errores, de ninguna manera posible._

 _La frase salió alta y clara, sin titubeos pero al mismo tiempo, muchos jurarían tiempo después que los dorados ojos de aquel caballero hada brillaron más que la llama de una vela._

— _Sabias palabras —concedió quien hablaba, sentado en un trono en las sombras a la cabecera de la vasta área donde se instalara ese día la corte—. Te es concedido. Juro que nadie perteneciente a esta corte, incluyendo a mi persona y a la sangre de mi sangre, tomará represalias debido a tus errores en la persona de tu unigénito ni en la de su madre, de ninguna forma posible._

— _Agradezco su benevolencia, mi señor._

 _Thorwyn hizo una reverencia, algo torpe debido al peso de su condena y al de los grilletes, los cuales estuvieron por causarle una mueca de dolor._

— _Tu segunda gracia es que, si bien has sido sentenciado a una maldición, habrá una forma para que dicha maldición sea revocada, la cual te será informada en privado y una vez que te hayas marchado de esta corte._

 _Las protestas no se hicieron esperar, brotando de bocas tan dispares que Thorwyn comprobó algo que le había dicho Margueritte en una ocasión: que la caída en desgracia de un pobre desafortunado podía unir a quienes por lo general, preferían evitarse entre sí. En ese momento, no podía estar más de acuerdo._

— _La revocación a la que tendrá opción Thorwyn ha sido aprobada por mi persona, así que no se diga más al respecto._

 _Solo eso acalló las protestas, aunque a Thorwyn no le habría importado que siguieran un poco más. Entre más tiempo estuviera allí, más se retrasaría lo inevitable._

— _Y por último, tu tercera gracia es que no se te despojará de ninguna habilidad o arma que poseas, desarrollaras o hayas forjado hasta antes de que sea ejecutada tu sentencia._

— _Acepto humildemente su clemencia, mi señor —dijo Thorwyn, haciendo una reverencia mucho más pronunciada que la anterior. Él sería muchas cosas, pero jamás un ingrato._

 _Alcanzó a percibirse el enfriamiento del ambiente ante eso, pero Thorwyn lo ignoró. Seguramente muchos se preguntaban si los rumores eran ciertos y, por lo tanto, de qué sería capaz sin estar sujeto a las normas comunes en la corte._

— _Dicho lo anterior, se pasará a ejecutar tu sentencia. Escucha atentamente, Thorwyn hijo de Geowyn, porque será tu única oportunidad de saber a lo que tú mismo te has condenado._

 _Eso no necesitaban aclarárselo, Thorwyn lo sabía de sobra._

 _Agachó la cabeza cuando notó quién avanzaba para ser su verdugo. No había necesidad de ahogarse más en la misera que se esforzaba por no demostrar._

 _Era una cruel paradoja que, al ser condenado por proteger a su amada y a su único hijo, se obligara a su propio padre a conjurar la maldición respectiva._

—&—

Junio de 1991.

 _La Cacería Salvaje rara vez tenía algo de qué preocuparse._

 _La encomienda de aquellos pertenecientes a tan peculiar grupo, era simple de pronunciar, aunque no de entender. No importaba, en realidad, porque sin importar lo que se dijera, no había ni uno solo de sus miembros, que se supiera, que estuviera en ella voluntariamente._

 _Thorwyn, por supuesto, no sería el primero en alegrarse por ser miembro de la Cacería._

 _Los cielos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aliviaban sus años de soledad y tristeza. Esa noche, con algo de luz de crepúsculo todavía en el oeste, le parecía sacada de un lejano sueño. Se preguntó, no sin razón, el motivo para que esa sensación lo inundara, pues lo más parecido que recordaba era…_

Sombras.

Un vacío en la boca del estómago.

Una cara desconocida con unos ojos familiares.

Dolor y pérdida.

 _Aquel cúmulo de emociones e imágenes borrosas no duró ni diez segundos, aunque Thorwyn sintió que fue una eternidad. Aferró tan fuerte las riendas de_ Terreur _, que temió encajárselas en las manos._

— _Estamos por llegar —anunció el líder del grupo._

 _Thorwyn asintió a las palabras, pero no lo miró. Iarlath nunca le había agradado y desde que lo habían sentenciado a la Cacería, menos aún._

 _Sin embargo, se preguntó qué le habría pedido el Jefe a ese tipo, como para necesitar que llevara manos extra._

— _Aquí._

 _Solo al ir descendiendo, Thorwyn creyó saber por qué se sentía bien surcando esos cielos._

 _Estaban descendiendo en París._

 _La ciudad lo desconcertó. Ciertamente era París, pero no aquella por la que él caminó y tampoco en la que consiguió su breve intento de vida feliz. Esa enorme torre a un lado del Sena era desconcertante, pero extrañamente bella debido a sus múltiples luces; además, había muchísimas cosas que le resultaban extrañas y atrayentes._

 _Sintió que podría amar de nuevo esa ciudad, aunque no estaba seguro de que le gustara._

 _«Si la sangre de tu sangre engendra vida también, la Tierra mundana vas a pisar otra vez.»_

 _La frase vino a la mente de Thorwyn como un golpe de viento. Le parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que aceptó su condena, por lo cual apenas si le dedicaba un pensamiento a lo que podría salvarlo de la misma. Sin importar la distorsión temporal que significaba vivir en Feéra, sabía que Margueritte y Albwyn ya debían haber muerto. ¿Para qué querría ser libre, entonces?_

 _Acabaron el descenso en un área verde, de esas que los lugareños llamaban «jardín». Thorwyn creyó reconocer el área por ciertos edificios, pero pensó que probablemente era por su anhelo de ver algo conocido y amado, no porque realmente hubiera estado allí._

— _Localizaremos al objetivo un poco más allá —Iarlath señaló hacia su derecha, a una vía muy concurrida por… ¿cajas con ruedas? Thorwyn no sabía lo que eran—. Vamos._

 _Dejaron las monturas bien resguardadas entre unos árboles y comenzaron a andar. Thorwyn procuró quedarse en la retaguardia, pero no por miedo. Quería ver qué había cambiado en París antes de ser arrastrado de nuevo a la soledad. Iba a fabricar una nueva estampa en su memoria, una que pudiera evocar durante las noches que no fuera obligado a cumplir con sus deberes para la Cacería. Aunque le doliera, iba a imaginarse en esa novedosa imagen con su amada y el niño al que apenas pudo conocer, con tal de que el corazón no se le convirtiera en hielo o piedra._

— _Allí está. Justo a la hora._

 _Thorwyn salió de su ensimismamiento al fijarse mejor a dónde los habían guiado. Estaban delante de un café en una esquina, cuyo letrero en rojo y blanco brillaba por algo que Thorwyn no conocía, que era como si hubieran encerrado soles de colores en aquella curiosa estructura._

 _En eso, fijó la vista en el mismo punto que Iarlath y se quedó de piedra._

 _La sonrisa de Margueritte estaba allí._

 _Quitándose el aturdimiento como pudo, Thorwyn observó mejor, queriendo asegurarse de que los fantasmas de su pasado no le hubieran jugado una mala pasada._

 _El cabello de Margueritte, castaño y brillante, también estaba allí. Pero no era posible. A su alrededor quedaba más que notorio el paso no solo de los años, sino de las_ décadas _. ¿Acaso era un nuevo tormento que Iarlath o alguien más habían ideado para él?_

 _No pudo seguir negando lo evidente cuando un atisbo de sus propios ojos pareció mirar en su dirección, fijándose en él un segundo más de lo necesario antes de regresar toda su atención a la persona que tenía enfrente._

 _Quería creer en lo que estaba viendo, pero tenía sus reservas. Sabía demasiado sobre los mestizos de su raza como para confiarse. Además, si demostraba aunque fuera un ápice de reconocimiento, pondría vidas inocentes en riesgo._

— _Está con su mujerzuela y ella tiene la Visión. Thorwyn, verifica si hablan de nosotros._

 _El aludido sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que la voz acudía a su boca, pugnando por salir, pero se contuvo._

 _«Si la sangre de tu sangre vuelve a mirarte, tu voz va a volver a sonar.»_

 _Antes tenía que comprobar que esa frase también se había cumplido, o estaría en dificultades. Sin quedarle más remedio, asintió con la cabeza y saliendo del pequeño grupo, cruzó la calle con cuidado mientras conjuraba un_ glamour _y se acercó a la mesa del café indicada._

 _El hombre sentado allí no dejaba lugar a errores. Sus rasgos eran delicados y fuertes al mismo tiempo, casi irreales. Deslumbraba a varios a su alrededor y sin embargo, sus ojos dorados y todas sus sonrisas estaban dirigidas a la mujer delante de él, pequeña y voluptuosa, cuyo cabello castaño resultaba opaco y sin gracia en comparación con el de su compañero. Sin embargo, se le notaba un espíritu inquebrantable a esa mujer, algo que hacía una combinación fascinante con sus gestos firmes y su voz dulce._

—… _por eso creo que deberías cuidarte más, Alphonse, querido. ¿Quieres que te consiga agua bendita para cuando bajes?_

 _Thorwyn apenas pudo registrar en su memoria el diálogo entero. Se había quedado maravillado con el nombre, librándose así de toda duda._

 _Alphonse. Ese era el nombre mundano de su hijo._

— _No te preocupes tanto, Anne. Sabes que Claude es un caballero. Si ha solicitado que baje, debe ser importante. Tal vez tenga más información sobre el último incidente._

— _De ser así, ¿por qué no ha ido a la Cité?_

— _Sabes perfectamente por qué. No vamos a confiar en esos hijos del Ángel ahora, no mientras no hagan nada por controlar a sus chicos descarriados, esos del Círculo. Además, Yves y Claude ya tienen bastantes problemas. Los suyos no quieren que vayan a la firma de los Acuerdos. Dicen que es una trampa y con todo lo que ha ocurrido, no me extraña que lo crean. Soleil a duras penas aceptó ir, pero ella tampoco tiene muchas esperanzas._

 _El Mundo de las Sombras, por lo visto, enfrentaba una crisis muy seria, pero eso a Thorwyn no podía importarle menos. Si ese era Albwyn (y todo apuntaba a que sí), hablaba con sensatez y fiereza, justo como le habría gustado que lo hiciera en caso de necesitar valerse por sí mismo._

 _Esperanzas… Thorwyn las sentía nacer en su interior, pese a saber que no debía ser así._

— _¿Te iras después de bajar? —Preguntó la mujer, Anne—. El médico dijo que falta poco…_

 _Ella se llevó una mano al vientre, abultado bajo el vestido de verano verde pastel._

 _Bien, al menos eso confirmaba la razón para que pudiera pisar ese plano de nuevo, aunque se preguntaba qué habría sucedido en caso contrario._

— _Procuraré estar aquí, Anne, aunque no puedo prometerlo. En estos días, las hadas están algo… raras en mi presencia. No entiendo por qué y no sé si sería bueno averiguarlo. Por si las dudas, deberías dejar de trabajar con hadas una temporada._

— _Está bien, les diré que soy una débil mundana que necesita tiempo para su bebé, ahora que va a nacer. Hablando de hijos, ¿no se está tardando Étienne?_

— _Tal vez haya fila en el baño. ¿Quieres que vaya por él?_

— _Sí, por favor._

 _Albwyn asintió y mientras se ponía de pie, se estiró para darle un beso en la mejilla a Anne. Thorwyn sintió una punzada en el corazón, allí donde prevalecía el recuerdo de Margueritte._

 _Un atisbo de felicidad le cosquilleaba en el pecho, al ver que su hijo había encontrado amor._

 _En ese momento, vio una seña de Iarlath, así que sin mostrar renuencia, fue a su encuentro._

— _¿Y bien? ¿Hablaban de nosotros?_

 _Thorwyn negó con la cabeza._

— _¿Te vio la mujerzuela?_

 _Escondiendo todo lo posible su indignación ante tal apelativo, Thorwyn volvió a negar._

— _¿Sabes a dónde fue el mestizo?_

 _Esta vez Thorwyn asintió, preguntándose cómo había confirmado Iarlath que Albwyn era tanto mundano como hada._

— _Bien, entonces echa un vistazo y pon atención por si dice o hace algo sospechoso._

 _Thorwyn no tenía el más mínimo deseo de obedecer, pero eso le daba la oportunidad de acercarse de nuevo a Albwyn, así que asintió y regresó al café, esta vez con un_ glamour _lo suficientemente fuerte como para no ser visto por los mundanos, aunque quizá la mujer de su hijo pudiera distinguirlo fugazmente, si de verdad tenía la Visión._

 _El local no era como los escasos salones de té que recordaba. No dejaba de toparse con objetos de los cuales desconocía su función y a veces arqueaba las cejas ante palabras a las que no hallaba el menor sentido, aunque el idioma en general seguía siendo el francés que recordaba. Los letreros tenían algo más de significado, al menos para él, por lo que descubrió uno que señalaba el camino a los baños y fue hacia allí._

— _Alphonse, ¿vas a ser mi papá?_

 _La vocecita hizo que Thorwyn fijara su atención al frente, al otro extremo del corto pasillo._

 _Después de cerrar una puerta roja, Albwyn venía hacia él, tomando de la mano a un niño de unos tres años._

— _Muy pronto, Étienne. Tu madre ha dicho que sí. Después de que nazca tu hermanita._

 _Una niña… Albwyn iba a darle una nieta._

 _No pudo contenerse. Si tenía voz de vuelta, sabía cuál era la primera palabra que quería oírse pronunciar._

— _¿Albwyn?_

 _Si aún le quedaban dudas, se disiparon cuando el otro se tensó al oír ese nombre, colocándose de forma inconsciente delante del niño, en ademán de protección._

 _Era curioso, pensó Thorwyn, eso de ser fulminado por unos ojos que eran idénticos a los propios. Como si te mirara una versión ajena y compleja de ti mismo._

— _¿Quién le dijo ese nombre? ¿Qué quiere?_

— _¿Alphonse?_

 _Thorwyn pudo observar al niño un momento. Tenía un aspecto sencillo, pero no feo, y era completamente humano. Algunos rasgos de su cara eran como los de Anne, así que eso y lo que el infante preguntara antes, daba a entender que ella lo había tenido con alguien más._

— _Deje que el niño se vaya._

 _Asintiendo, Thorwyn se hizo a un lado, pidiendo silencio con un ademán. Albwyn, sin duda furioso, asintió y se agachó para mirar al niño a la cara._

— _Étienne, ve con tu madre y dile que no tardo, que me encontré con un cliente._

— _Ah, sí. Cliente. Yo le digo._

 _Étienne aprovechó la cercanía para darle un beso en la mejilla a Albwyn, antes de irse._

— _¿Qué quiere? —volvió a preguntar Albwyn, con el ceño fruncido—. No muchos conocen ese nombre. ¿Quién lo envía? ¿Lady Nerissa? ¿Lord Meliorn?_

—Iarlath, de la Corte Noseelie.

 _Mientras Albwyn arrugaba más la frente, Thorwyn maldijo para sus adentros. Por su largo tiempo en silencio, había usado su lengua materna: el arcaico dialecto feérico de su familia._

— _¿No entienden un no por respuesta? Me sorprende que le insistan tanto a un mestizo._

—¿Me has entendido?

— _¿Por qué no lo haría? Trato seguido con hadas. Y la sangre ayuda, la verdad._

— _Albwyn…_

 _El aludido puso una expresión de desconcierto que despertó de nuevo las memorias de Thorwyn, pues era igual a una que solía hacer Margueritte._

— _Está mal —soltó Albwyn—. Es Alwyn. Todos me dicen Alwyn. Albwyn… Así me decía…_

— _¿Margueritte?_

 _Albwyn asintió lentamente, con evidente incredulidad._

— _¿Conoció a mi madre?_

—La conocí, sí. La salvé de la guillotina. Le di un empleo y un asilo. La amé. Ella me amó. Y cuando me condenaron por todo eso, la volví a salvar _._

 _Thorwyn pudo notar cuando Albwyn comenzaba a comprender lo que había querido decirle. Al principio se le vio confuso y algo indignado, por lo cual no lo culpaba en absoluto; sin embargo, al poco rato Albwyn le dedicó una enorme sonrisa que le rompió el corazón._

 _Sí, era la sonrisa de Margueritte._

—No tengo mucho tiempo _—indicó, esbozando su primera sonrisa en mucho, mucho tiempo—._ Dije la verdad sobre la Cacería. Es parte de la maldición a la que me sentenciaron.

— _¿Maldición? ¿Por qué…?_

—Luego podré decírtelo. Espero. Primero, lo importante. ¿Por qué te busca la Cacería?

— _¿No lo sabes?_

—Hasta hace una hora, no sabía que veníamos a la Tierra mundana, mucho menos a París.

— _Lo único que se me ocurre es que se filtrara que… Bueno, a veces sé lo que va a pasar. No es algo consciente y no lo controlo del todo, así que aunque quisiera, no podría usarlo para nadie. Hace unos meses vinieron de la Cacería para invitarme a ir al Reino de las Hadas, pero no me convencieron. Las pocas veces que he ido, me hacen a un lado en cuanto mi_ glamour _en turno se desvanece._

—¿Has ido a Feéra?

— _Sí. Me presenté en la Cité, en el Instituto de los nefilim, como un contacto hada, aunque a últimas fechas no he ido. Tú sabes, por lo del Círculo._

—Desconozco el asunto del que me estás hablando. No he venido a la Tierra mundana desde que tuve que dejarlos, a Margueritte y a ti _._

 _Albwyn abrió los ojos con pasmo._

— _Eso… ¡Eso fue hace casi doscientos años!_

 _Thorwyn sintió de nuevo el aguijón de la pena. Sabía que había sido mucho tiempo, pero saber_ cuánto _era en realidad…_

—Pude no haber vuelto nunca, así que debo agradecerte, en parte.

— _¿A mí?_

—Sí. También te lo explicaré luego. Entonces, ¿crees que la Cacería quiera tu habilidad?

— _¿Por qué otra cosa andarían detrás de alguien como yo? No tengo familia, no me veo como un hada, a duras penas puedo usar algo de magia y para nada vivo en la tierra bajo la colina._

—¿Saben ellos quién soy yo? Respecto a ti, quiero decir _._

— _Hasta donde sé, no. No es secreto que mi padre es un hada, pero ignoran que eres tú._

— _¿Seguro?_

— _Seguro. De hecho, no estoy seguro de que sepan cuántos años tengo. He vivido siempre como mundano. Lo de involucrarme en política subterránea ha sido muy reciente._

 _Según Thorwyn, aquello no tenía sentido. Debía haber alguna otra razón para que la Cacería quisiera específicamente a Albwyn, ¿pero cómo descubrirla?_

—Puedo intentar averiguar qué quiere la Cacería contigo _,_ pero me llevará un tiempo y no puedo asegurar que pueda hacértelo saber al instante. Lo ideal es que no trataras con hadas por una temporada _._

 _Albwyn lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y luego, carraspeó._

— _Eso mismo acabo de decirle a Anne._

— _¿Anne?_

— _Anne–Laure Poquelin, mi novia. Es la de esa mesa, con el vestido verde._

 _Thorwyn giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para simular ver a la mujer, con tal de no borrar la sonrisa orgullosa y amorosa de Albwyn._

 _La sonrisa de Margueritte._

—Es encantadora.

 _Lo aseguró porque era verdad. Tal vez existieran mujeres más hermosas, pero como él mismo había podido comprobar, la belleza está en el ojo de cada quién y en lo personal, sentía que había algo especial en Anne–Laure, algo que también Albwyn percibía y que formaba parte de su amor hacia ella._

—Está encinta _—observó con suavidad, antes de girarse y mirarlo a los ojos con orgullo—._ Mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

— _Gracias. De ti puedo creerlo._

—¿Solo de mí?

— _No, pero… Tú no vives aquí ni has ido al_ Moulin Rouge _…_

—¿De qué me hablas?

 _Albwyn agitó la cabeza, arrepentido de lo que había dicho, pero Thorwyn sospechó que lo que se callaba era aquello por lo que Iarlath llamaba «mujerzuela» a Anne–Laure._

— _¿No deberíamos salir ya? Puede que tus camaradas sospechen._

 _Thorwyn asintió, empezando a dar media vuelta._

— _¿Volveré a verte, padre?_

Padre _… Thorwyn contuvo las lágrimas a duras penas. Debido a las circunstancias, era la primera vez que podía oírse llamar así._

—Mientras esté maldecido, no es recomendable. Menos si la Cacería anda tras de ti. Mejor céntrate en proteger a tu familia. Al menos eso espero habértelo enseñado bien, aunque no estuviera contigo.

— _Lo hiciste. Gracias a ti estoy aquí y puedo tener a Anne, a Étienne y a… ¿Está bien que el bebé se llame Margueritte? Amélie Margueritte, de hecho. Será una niña._

—Por supuesto. A Margueritte le habría gustado.

 _Thorwyn se hizo a un lado para dejar ir a Albwyn, tras lo cual cerró los ojos._

 _Una abrumadora verdad le perforaba el alma, recordando parte de sus visiones previas a su descenso en París._

 _Albwyn, como él, no vería crecer a su bebé._

— _& —_

 _Enero de 2025._

—Siento que algo de esto lo he visto.

—Por lo que sabemos, es probable.

Thorwyn oyó las frases sin dar señales de estar en contra, aunque enseguida carraspeó.

—Lo sentimos, pasaremos a francés en un momento.

— _Por favor. Lo que viene es una parte delicada y no podré decir nada que los ayude._

—Ya sabía yo que ese feérico era diferente. El ritmo, la pronunciación… ¿Y acaso dijo «delicada»? Porque conocía otra palabra para eso.

Thorwyn asintió.

—Pensé que ese dialecto era exclusivo de tu familia.

— _Lo es, pero se puede enseñar lo básico a otras familias nobles. Por otro lado, solo lo entiendes completo si eres pariente consanguíneo y eso no es difícil aquí, siendo como Geowyn._

—Geowyn… ¿Él no es tu padre?

En esa ocasión, el asentimiento de Thorwyn fue más lento, cargado de tristeza.

—Espera, ¿significa que posiblemente somos parientes?

— _Más que posible, sí. Ahora, por favor, los disfraces y el idioma. Estamos a punto de llegar._

Thorwyn miró al frente. Desde la cima de una colina, observaba una planicie que se extendía más allá de lo que la vista podía abarcar.

Sin embargo, sabía que su destino estaba allí, aunque de momento no era visible. Tenso, Thorwyn se preguntó a qué sería condenado si descubrían lo que estaba pasando y su responsabilidad en ello.

No le sorprendió saber que no le importaba en absoluto.

— _Les he dicho que no me gusta su papel, ¿cierto?_

—Sí, lo has dicho. Respetamos eso, pero es la forma más rápida para entrar.

—Además, no puedes culparnos por ser idóneos para esta tarea y que confiemos en ti para sacarnos de problemas.

— _Pueden presentarse dificultades. Puede que no llegue a tiempo si…_

Las miradas que recibió Thorwyn lo silenciaron. Había determinación en ambas, lo mismo que esperanza, la cual se había prometido no volver a concebir. Sin embargo, Thorwyn no pudo evitar que renaciera en su interior.

Asintiendo en silencio, supo que era hora de usar a sus caballos de Troya.


	5. Digan lo que digan, la sangre (-)

**V. Digan lo que digan, la sangre es importante...**

 _«Un padre no es el que da la vida, eso sería demasiado fácil, un padre es el que da el amor.»_

 _Denis Lord._

 _Enero de 2025._

Esa tarde, el comedor del Instituto no tenía nada que envidiarle a un salón de fiestas.

A su alrededor, Liam no acababa de creerse que todo eso fuera por él. Sus cumpleaños siempre fueron buenos, pero ese día la diferencia la hacía un detalle tan simple como alegre.

—¡Ven, Liam! ¡Vamos a jugar adivinanzas!

Sonriendo, el niño miró hacia donde lo llamaba Getty Lovelace, intentando moderar su euforia, antes de voltear por encima del hombro.

—¿Puedo ir?

—Sí, claro.

Tras un instante de duda, Liam se puso de pie y fue hacia Getty, fijándose a cada momento que sus padres siguieran allí.

La llegada de «los tíos Carstairs», como los llamaba Rafael, fue toda una sorpresa. Liam los vio sin esperarlo, cuando dejaba a Alphonse en su habitación, así que al principio apenas reaccionó. Solo pudo salir de su estupor cuando su madre lo estrechó contra su pecho, lanzando exclamaciones de alegría que hacían juego con la amplia y suave sonrisa de su padre.

¿Qué mejor regalo de cumpleaños podía pedir? No se le ocurría nada, pero después de las lecciones de la mañana, Rafael y Getty tomaron una larga siesta antes de ir a sacar a Alphonse de la cama y entre los tres, llevar a Liam a los sitios más curiosos de Londres. Eso sí, antes avisaron a los adultos, que se hallaban reunidos en el despacho de Tiberius y que al asomarse ellos, tenían cara de haber cortado alguna interesante conversación.

—Es bueno caminar por esta ciudad de día, para variar —bromeó Rafael cuando salían, causando que Getty riera a carcajadas y Alphonse meneara la cabeza con una efímera sonrisa.

Con timidez, Liam se animó a decir durante el paseo que había un sitio que siempre visitaba ese día y que si no les molestaría ir allí. Los tres accedieron en el acto y llegaron a Blackfiars Bridge después de mediodía, así que estaba concurrido. Liam fue al punto desde el cual había enviado su señal semanas atrás y agradeció en silencio su problemática _condición_.

—La vista no está mal —concedió Getty, asomándose por encima del barandal—. Aunque no es mi puente favorito.

—¿Tienes un puente favorito? —preguntó Rafael, extrañado.

Por toda respuesta, Getty se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda a la vista.

—No queda lejos el Millenium, ¿recuerdas, Rafe? —Indicó Alphonse, con la cara ligeramente hacia arriba, contemplando más el cielo que la vista delante de él—. Si Liam no lo ha visto, podemos ir allí.

—¿El Millenium?

—¡No se diga más! Ese puente es espectacular, Liam, vamos… Oigan, ¿en el camino podemos conseguir el almuerzo?

Liam rio un poco ante la fingida expresión de pena de Rafael, aunque eso no le impidió notar que Alphonse, en la medida de lo posible, se alejaba de la orilla del puente.

El resto del paseo fue igual de entretenido, si no es que más.

Con sus padres, recorrer Londres por su cumpleaños era sereno y sin sobresaltos; en cambio, con aquellos tres jóvenes las anécdotas graciosas estaban a la orden del día. El niño descubrió que Alphonse tenía excelente memoria y sentido de orientación, al menos considerando que esa no era su ciudad de origen; en tanto, Rafael se acordaba de tal o cual suceso de sus patrullas al contemplar algo familiar, como un edificio. Getty era quien aportaba el sentido común al recorrido, pues de los tres, era la única londinense nativa.

Tras todo lo que vivieron, a Liam no se le ocurrió que terminaría regresando al Instituto para comer, topándose con un comedor lleno de color y la gran mesa cargada con un banquete.

—¡Nuestro regalo para ti! —Exclamó Getty en voz alta.

Fue maravilloso para Liam. Amaba a sus padres, pero era el primer cumpleaños en mucho tiempo que lo celebraba con alguien más de su edad. Echaba de menos a sus amigos de Nueva York (incluso a Henry, con todo y su inquietante aire soñador), pero Getty era también muy buena, además de divertida.

Eso lo devolvió al momento actual, en el cual Getty y él hacían equipo en el juego de mímica. Apenas podían contener la risa al ver los efusivos gestos que Rafael le hacía a su _parabatai_ , pues éste mostraba una mueca de confusión.

—¿Furia? ¿Fiera? ¿Furioso?

Rafael asintió y le hizo una seña que a todas luces significaba «ya lo tienes, dilo».

—Eh… La única que recuerdo es… ¿ _Rápido y Furioso_?

Rafael alzó el puño en son de triunfo, mientras Getty y Liam estallaban en carcajadas al ver que Alphonse, frunciendo el ceño, lucía como si creyera que Rafael estaba enloqueciendo.

—¿Por qué jugamos mímica con películas mundanas, Rafe? Yo no he visto muchas.

—Es que si jugamos con títulos de libros, seguro Getty y tú ganan todas.

—Estamos en equipos contrarios, ¿quieres intentarlo?

—¿Podemos jugar también?

La pregunta vino de la extranjera rubia, que era seguida por su hermano.

—¿Segura, Brunhild?

—Segura. Fridden y yo sabemos de cosas mundanas. Es nuestro pasatiempo.

—A Hildie y a mí nos gusta estudiar a los mundanos —el rubio se encogió de hombros, sonriendo—. Y la mejor forma de hacerlo es ser como ellos, aunque sea a ratos. Nos echaron una buena bronca cuando se nos ocurrió colarnos todo un día a una escuela mundana.

—¿A una escuela mundana? —Se interesó Getty.

—Sí, fue divertido —Brunhild contenía la risa.

—No teníamos idea de que pudiera haber tantos chicos en un solo lugar —explicó Sigfrid—, y como procuramos que los adultos no nos vieran, causamos un pequeño alboroto como «los chicos de los tatuajes».

—¿Qué querían? —Brunhild se encogió de hombros, divertida por el recuerdo de aquella aventura—. Todavía no nos salía la runa de _glamour_ , así que solo dimos vueltas y nos metimos a algunas clases. Cuando regresamos al Instituto, nuestro padre estaba hecho una fiera, menos mal que Barb sabe cómo calmarlo.

—¿Saben de literatura mundana? —preguntó Alphonse—. Vamos a jugar ahora con eso.

—No es nuestro fuerte, pero haremos lo que podamos. ¡Anda, Fridden, ve por todo!

El aludido frunció el ceño un segundo, antes de sonreír y asentir.

Resultó que los Sølvtorden sí sabían de literatura mundana, pero nada pudieron hacer contra Getty y Alphonse, que adivinaron casi todos los títulos que les tocaron. Estaban los seis tan entretenidos que apenas notaron cuando los adultos y Astrid Trueblood se congregaron a su alrededor, animando a su equipo preferido e incluso apostando sobre quién ganaría el juego.

—¡Esa es fácil, Hildie! ¡Tú puedes!

—Getty, por el Ángel, ¡acierta esa o Beatriz me hará entrenar por horas!

—¡Rafael, no se te entiende nada! ¡Quiero que Ty se corte el pelo, anda!

Al final, los que jugaban sufrieron un ataque de risa cuando vieron las consecuencias de sus marcadores. Alphonse se había llevado el primer puesto, por lo que pudieron ver una mueca de resignación de Tiberius, a un Kit enfurruñado, a una Julie Beauvale incrédula y a una Astrid que parecía querer zarandear a sus amigos.

—Bueno, como también perdí, voy a prepararme. Podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—¿Tú también apostaste, papá?

—No, fue tu madre, pero el que va a pagar soy yo. Con su permiso.

—¿Mamá?

—Ya verás, Liam. Es algo fantástico.

El niño no entendía gran cosa, pero no se preocupó, pues su madre se veía alegre.

—¿Cómo conocen tantos libros mundanos? —quiso saber el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Quiénes, Getty y Al? —Rafael se echó a reír, en tanto los aludidos arqueaban las cejas—. Es su vicio. Mi hermano y yo también leemos, con los padres que tenemos es casi una obligación, pero lo de estos dos es otro nivel.

—Estoy empezando a creer que no te gusta que lea tanto —dijo Alphonse.

En vez de replicar, Rafael se echó a reír y solo entonces Liam comprendió que Alphonse había dicho algo así como una broma, pero una que solo Rafael entendía, porque hasta Getty los miró con aire confundido.

Se preguntó, de repente y sin saber por qué, si así sería el tener un _parabatai_.

—Volví —dijo el padre de Liam, cargando algo que hizo que el niño sonriera muchísimo.

— _¡Por el Ángel!_ —soltó Rafael con alegría—. ¿Necesitas compañía, tío?

—Hoy no, Rafael, pero gracias por el interés. Será en otra ocasión. Liam, hijo, este es mi regalo de este año.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó Getty muy bajito, adivinando lo que vendría a continuación.

Liam se sintió orgulloso de la atención que su padre estaba captando, a sabiendas de que se quedarían boquiabiertos con lo que venía. Su madre parecía pensar algo similar, pues lo miró con una sonrisa y guiñó un ojo.

Así, por primera vez en muchos años, en el Instituto de Londres volvió a sonar un violín tocado por James Carstairs.

—&—

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, después de que sus padres lo llevaran del comedor al estudio, donde había muchos adultos que no conocía. Sin embargo, Liam percibió que estaba recostado en uno de los sillones y con la cabeza en el regazo de su madre.

Tampoco supo qué lo había despertado hasta que una voz increpó.

—¡Debe ser una mala broma!

Intentando no moverse, Liam sintió un escalofrío. La voz, femenina, sonaba indignada.

—No, no lo es. ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso?

Esa era su madre y se le oía seria, casi ofendida.

—En todo caso, los del Escolamántico pueden corroborar la información.

Ese era su padre, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

—¿Por qué se molestaría el Escolamántico en algo así? —espetó la primera voz, la cual Liam apenas pudo reconocer como la de Astrid Trueblood.

—¿Por qué no se molestaría? —inquirió Tiberius Blackthorn a su vez.

—Estamos hablando de un acto contra un niño sin relación con la Clave.

—Un niño sin relación con la Clave que sigue teniendo sangre del Ángel —especificó Kit Herondale, ligeramente impaciente.

—Si lo que dicen es cierto —dijo el joven Sølvtorden, Sigfrid, con cautela—, entonces esto es más grave aún, considerando que no solo tiene sangre del Ángel, sino de bruja también.

Esta vez no pudo evitarlo. Liam se removió un poco.

Ahora sabía, sin duda, que hablaban de él.

—Lo que en realidad, no acabo de creerme —añadió de repente Astrid, en un tono que indicaba su desdén ante semejante idea.

—Si eso fuera mentira, algunos de los mejores cazadores de sombras que se conocen actualmente no existirían.

La aseveración de su madre, hecha con orgullo y algo de pena en la voz, hizo que Liam quisiera enderezarse y darle un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

—Es suficiente, Astrid. Si quieres seguir en esta reunión, modera tus palabras.

—¡Por favor, Livia! ¿Tú te crees eso?

—Por supuesto. Que algo sea difícil de creer no significa que sea mentira. ¿Verdad, Ty?

—Verdad, Livvy. Ahora, respecto a su declaración, Jem, Tessa, puedo averiguar si ya la han recibido en el Escolamántico, y que eso los anime finalmente a exponer el caso al Consejo. Llevan años armándolo, solo necesitaban algo que fuera irrefutable.

—Un atentado contra la sangre de cazador de sombras, querrás decir.

—Más de uno, Kit. ¿Olvidas a Al y a Getty?

Eso lo había dicho Beatriz Vélez, una instructora que Liam había conocido en el Instituto de Nueva York. Se asustó al imaginar que algo malo les había ocurrido a sus amigos, pero no dejó de fingir el estar dormido. Así era más probable que se enterara de más.

—¿Qué pasa con Alphonse y la niña?

Liam, a duras penas, se abstuvo de hacer una mueca. Astrid últimamente ponía atención a todo lo que tuviera relación con Alphonse, ignorando a todos los demás.

—A ellos también intentaron llevárselos cuando aún no portaban runas. Sus casos fueron ligeramente diferentes a los otros, pero el fin era el mismo. Ahora solo falta que el Escolamántico presente la investigación completa ante el Consejo.

—Tiberius, de hacerse así, seguramente la Paz Fría se endurecerá, ¿no?

—Estamos conscientes de eso, Beatriz, pero no podemos dejar que las hadas sigan cometiendo esa clase de actos.

—Aún así, ¿sabes el riesgo para tu hijo si…?

—Lo sé, Tessa. Kit y yo no hemos dejado de preguntarnos si estamos haciendo lo correcto. Sin embargo, sabemos que Al no permitiría que un inocente sufriera si él puede hacer algo al respecto. Confiamos en que resistirá cualquier cosa que surja cuando todo se haga público.

—¿Entonces lo está sacrificando con tal de atrapar a un montón de hadas descarriadas?

Liam no necesitó su _condición_ para darse cuenta de la creciente tensión en el ambiente.

—¡Jamás podríamos sacrificar a Al! —saltó Livia, con voz más aguda de lo normal—. ¡Él es parte de nuestra familia!

—Pues vaya forma tienen de demostrarlo. No creo que esté de acuerdo en que tomen decisiones por él sin ser nada.

—¿Sin ser nada? —espetó Kit—. ¿No has estado escuchando? Al es… Somos sus padres, Ty y yo. No vamos a permitir que…

—Un papel no los hace padres. Mucho menos los deja decidir por otra persona.

—¡Astrid, por el Ángel, cállate!

La voz de Brunhild Sølvtorden resonó en la estancia, atónita y desesperada, por lo cual Liam casi sintió pena por la rubia. Se preguntó, por primera vez desde que la conocía, cómo habría acabado siendo _parabatai_ de Astrid.

A continuación, Liam escuchó a Tiberius hablar, al mismo tiempo que su madre pasaba una mano por su pelo, de forma lenta y distraída.

—Tal vez no seamos padres de Al biológicamente hablando, Astrid, pero lo somos de otras maneras. Puedes preguntarle a tu _parabatai_ si ama a su madrastra, una mujer que conozco y respeto, y estoy seguro que te responderá que sí. Hay muchas clases de familia y ten por seguro que la nuestra es tan válida como cualquier otra que conozcas. Así que te agradecería que en un futuro, no vuelvas a insinuar que Al no nos importa, o me veré en la necesidad de solicitar que te retires del Instituto.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio!

—Puede —aseguró Livia con sencillez.

—Y lo hará si lo cree necesario —añadió Kit.

—¡Hildie! ¡Fridden!

—Astrid, ahora mismo… —musitó Brunhild con tristeza—. Es como si no fueras tú. No te reconozco y no puedo… No podemos…

—Lo siento, Astrid, pero en esto no podemos apoyarte —intervino Sigfrid, muy serio—. Tiberius tiene razón. Si hubieras dicho algo así de Barb, yo mismo te habría obligado a que te retractaras, y solo porque no le haría pasar a Hildie el mal trago de pelear con su _parabatai_.

A continuación, se oyeron pasos apresurados antes del azote de una puerta.

—Lo sentimos mucho, Tiberius. Astrid no suele ser así. Hablaremos con ella, lo prometo.

—No te preocupes, Brunhild. Sé que al principio no es fácil asimilar información que contradiga lo que te han enseñado por años.

—Si no importa que pregunte, ¿por qué nos lo ha dicho? En este Instituto somos extraños.

—No, Sigfrid, no son extraños. Han venido en calidad de aprendices y mientras sigan aquí, son parte de este Instituto y se les tratará como tal. Por lo tanto, es justo que sepan lo más trascendental que tenemos entre manos, tanto por consideración como por protección.

—¿Protección?

—Sí. Deben saber a qué podrían enfrentarse, en caso de que decidan apoyar nuestras palabras o nuestras acciones. Así mismo, estarán en su derecho de marcharse si consideran que está en riesgo su seguridad, en cuyo caso escribiré las recomendaciones necesarias para que continúen su aprendizaje en otro Instituto.

Liam, apretando ligeramente los párpados, pensó que si para él resultaba apabullante semejante discurso, quizá no tanto para los Sølvtorden. Sin embargo, tras las palabras de Tiberius, el silencio se prolongó lo suficiente para que el niño comenzara a pensar que, tal vez, los jóvenes de Oslo estaban pensando en irse.

—Piénsenlo, muchachos —pidió otra mujer, a la cual Liam identificó como Julie Beauvale, la madre de Getty; ella solía quedarse en su habitación, a duras penas se le veía por los pasillos del Instituto, ya no se diga el oírla hablar con alguien que no fuera su hija o su _parabatai_ —. Créanme, nadie va a reprocharles si deciden zafarse de todo esto.

—Nosotros… Sí, vamos a pensarlo. ¿Verdad, Fridden?

—Verdad, Hildie. También vamos a hablar con Astrid. Pero sepa que de momento, no queremos irnos, Tiberius. Nosotros… Uno de nuestros sueños era venir a este Instituto y aprender de usted… De ustedes. No vamos a dejar que termine tan fácilmente.

Liam sintió que se dormía de nuevo, entre las caricias de su madre a su pelo y el tranquilo ambiente que se instaló entre los adultos.

Antes de caer en la oscuridad del sueño, el pequeño Carstair juró, tal vez de forma inocente, que ayudaría al Instituto de Londres en lo que pudiera, por sus padres y sus nuevos amigos.

Poco sabía lo que llegaría a hacer en nombre de ese juramento, pero aunque se hubiera enterado, no le habría importado.


	6. Ha sido un comentario poco afortunado

**VI. Ha sido un comentario poco afortunado...**

 _«La amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. Por eso, hay que salvarla como sea.»_

 _Alberto Moravia._

 _Enero de 2025._

Astrid Trueblood estaba frustrada y peor aún, era consigo misma.

La reunión había ido bien, no podía quejarse. En Oslo esperarían otro año, incluso hasta que ella tuviera veinte, para incluirla en las deliberaciones del Enclave. En Londres, se habían tomado en serio su mayoría de edad, así que les permitieron estar presentes, a ella y a sus amigos, todo para que lo echara a perder por su estúpida envidia.

Sí, aunque fuera casi imposible de creer, Astrid envidiaba a Alphonse Montclaire.

Se fue a toda carrera a la armería, hallándola desierta. Buscó su traje de combate y se cambió con movimientos bruscos, intentando desquitar así parte de su amargura.

Cuanto más había sabido de Alphonse, más crecía el deseo de cambiar su vida. La envidia que había comenzado a corroerla, si lo pensaba, no se dirigía realmente al joven Montclaire, sino a lo que él había logrado. A lo que le habían _obsequiado_. ¿Cómo era posible que en dos años, Alphonse pasara de ser un huérfano de París a tener por padre a uno de los directores más jóvenes y brillantes del último siglo? Tiberius Blackthorn era tal como decían los rumores, aunque con gente ajena a su familia, su comportamiento se podía malinterpretar con facilidad.

Lo peor de todo era que sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera, como si sufriera de una injusticia cuando en realidad, tanto ella como Alphonse habían tenido aquellas vidas por culpa de sus padres.

Se puso un abrigo largo sobre el traje de combate, donde se aseguró que estuviera el Sensor en un bolsillo, para luego ir a la sección de armas. Cuchillos, una espada, arco y flechas fueron a parar a sus manos. Aunque seguía moviéndose deprisa y con ira contenida, la práctica hacía que asegurara todas las armas casi inconscientemente.

No tenía patrulla asignada y podía costarle una buena sanción salir así del Instituto, pero si no lo hacía, sabía que podía cometer alguna tontería peor, como acabar de arruinar su relación con su _parabatai_ y Sigfrid.

Respirando hondo, Astrid se dijo por enésima vez que estaba haciendo algo bien y salió de la armería sin mirar atrás.

—&—

Si Astrid no recordaba mal, estaba en Elephant and Castle.

Había estado siguiendo la señal del Sensor desde varias calles atrás, tras cruzar el Támesis y vagar sin rumbo por un buen rato. De repente, cuando ya se sentía lo suficientemente tranquila para volver al Instituto y enfrentar a los Sølvtorden, el Sensor había vibrado en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y lo revisó, a sabiendas de que la vibración era la señal de que el demonio detectado estaba algo lejos, así que decidió investigar, ya que estaba fuera.

Fue así que al ver el emblemático cruce que nombraba al área, se sintió un poco perdida. La señal había aumentado de intensidad, pero allí había buena iluminación y mucha gente. Los mundanos estaban por todos lados, ya fuera en algunos pubs, restaurantes o clubes nocturnos.

Suspirando, Astrid recorrió con cuidado las ramificaciones del cruce, esperando que el Sensor la guiara hacia el demonio. Cuando vio que su luz de alarma subía de intensidad, observó la calle y dio un respingo.

Haces de luces muy llamativas indicaban que en esa dirección, había un local que debía ser sensacional. Astrid hacía mucho que no salía de noche a algo que no fueran patrullas, así que se preguntaba si, por casualidad, el demonio no estaría allí buscando diversión. Por una vez, semejante posibilidad no le importaría, aunque no llevaba la vestimenta apropiada.

Se adentró a la calle, con el Sensor en una mano y buscando la estela con la otra. Presentía que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

—&—

El _Ministry of Sound_ era el club de música electrónica más famoso de Londres. Era por eso que algunos pequeños negocios se habían instalado a su alrededor, generalmente sirviendo de punto de encuentro para los que iban al club o sirviendo cenas tardías a los que salían.

El Queen's Pub entraba en esa lista. Era un sitio sencillo, ubicado en una esquina y como emblema, tenía una silueta en sombra de una mujer coronada. En la fachada, sobre la puerta de entrada y un ventanal, se hallaba el letrero con el nombre del local y bajo éste, en letras un poco más pequeñas, su modesto pero realista lema, «¡A la salud de su Majestad!»

Alrededor de la una de la mañana, el personal del local estaba despidiendo a algunos parroquianos habituales, que en unas horas debían presentarse en la _City_. Era lo malo de ir el jueves, decían, que el día siguiente debían laborar. La mayoría había bebido poco, pero dos o tres debieron pedir al barman que llamara a un taxi, cosa que éste hizo enseguida.

Fue el barman el primero que notó que algo diferente ocurriría esa noche, cuando entró una mujer muy guapa, ataviada con un vestido azul muy corto y zapatillas de tacón de aguja, seguida por un hombre joven vestido de negro, también muy atractivo.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, el barman se preguntó por qué no aceptaría la propuesta de un camarada de cambiar turnos.

—¡Buenas, Quinn! Dos Especiales, por favor.

El barman arqueó una ceja, asintió y fue a preparar las bebidas. De reojo notó que, para su desgracia, los recién llegados se sentaban a la barra. ¿Por qué, habiendo mesas libres?

De pronto, comenzó a sentirse muy incómodo. Al principio, lo atribuyó a la presencia del hombre de negro, pero cuando les entregó las bebidas a él y su compañera, algo lo hizo evitar el contacto con la chica. La incomodidad se incrementó, acompañada de un escalofrío, pero se distrajo de todo eso cuando la puerta del pub se abrió otra vez y vio quién entraba.

Era una joven alta y hermosa, debía admitirlo, con una larga melena negra cayendo en cascada a su espalda, un rostro ovalado y profundos ojos color marrón oscuro bajo unas cejas perfectas. Debía tener unos diecinueve o veinte años, a juzgar por su estatura y su desenvoltura al adentrarse a un local que exigía rigurosamente una identificación para no servir a menores. El abrigo que llevaba era negro y se veía costoso, lo mismo que las botas de tacón alto, aunque no podría jurarlo. Iba a dejar de mirarla cuando alcanzó a ver algo en una de sus manos. Algo negro.

¡Maldición! Aquella no era su noche.

La chica miró a su alrededor con genuino interés, como si no hubiera esperado encontrar lo que tenía enfrente. A continuación, se guardó algo que llevaba en una mano y fue hacia la barra con expresión meditabunda, hasta que ocupó un banco y se fijó en el barman.

—Buenas noches —saludó ella, en un inglés muy bueno, aunque se le notaba acento extranjero—. Quiero algo no muy fuerte y… —la vio rebuscando en sus bolsillos antes de suspirar—, y que pueda pagar con cincuenta libras, olvidé la billetera. ¿Tienes algo así?

—Sí, enseguida, señorita.

Mientras preparaba el trago, el barman la vio sacar un teléfono celular y revisar la pantalla, para luego hacer los inconfundibles gestos de escribir a toda carrera. Cuando acabó, se guardó el aparato, justo a tiempo para recibir la bebida, de color azul arriba y transparente abajo. Ella arqueó una ceja, curiosa, antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Muy bonito. ¿Cómo se llama?

— _Blueberry Moon_ , señorita. Espero que sea de su agrado.

—Gracias. Disculpa…

El barman empezaba a ponerse nervioso. No era frecuente que los clientes lo miraran a los ojos demasiado tiempo, pero la chica sí lo hacía, aunque se notaba que dividía su atención entre él y algún otro asunto.

—No sé si se note, pero no soy de Londres. Eh… ¿Qué es el local de las luces enormes?

—¿El _MoS_? Es el _Ministry of Sound_. Un club de música electrónica muy famoso. Si le gusta esa clase de ambiente, no puede irse de la ciudad sin visitarlo al menos una vez.

—Gracias.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa cortés, alzó su bebida y dio un sorbo, mostrándose sorprendida al segundo siguiente.

—¡Esto es excelente! —musitó.

El barman inclinó la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento.

—¡Eh, Quinn! Otros dos Especiales, ¡deprisa! ¡Por el Ángel! ¿Eres Trueblood?

El barman, dándose media vuelta con cuidado, notó la mueca de fastidio de la chica al ser reconocida, aunque asintió.

—No creí verte en un lugar así, para ser sincero. ¿Cómo estás?

—No tan bien como tú, Highsmith, por lo que veo. ¿Tan pronto y tienes pareja nueva?

La chica (Trueblood, había dicho Highsmith) señaló a la joven de vestido azul, quien enseguida se mostró ligeramente ofendida.

—¿Cómo que nueva? —Espetó.

—Acabo de terminar con mi novia, ¿no te lo dije? —Highsmith logró sonreír, mientras le hacía una seña discreta a Trueblood de que se callara.

—Ah, no sabía que Derek era tu «novia». Se lo voy a comentar la próxima vez que lo vea.

Solo por eso, pensó el barman, Trueblood ya le caía bien. Al entregarles los nuevos tragos a Highsmith y su compañera, a él lo notó indignado, mientras la del vestido azul seguía pidiendo explicaciones sobre que su «exnovia» se llamara Derek.

Fue en ese momento que el barman vio por qué la del vestido azul no le inspiraba confianza. La que se iba a armar…

—Voy un momento al tocador, Johnny. Oye, tú, ¿el tocador?

—Al fondo, a mano derecha, señorita.

La del vestido azul sonrió con aire satisfecho y se fue, lo que aprovechó Highsmith para girarse hacia la otra joven y espetar.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Trueblood?

—A nada. Tú eres el que está jugando. No me sorprende que Derek te cortara. Pobre, lo que tuvo que aguantar…

—Creo que tu amiguito Sølvtorden no piensa lo mismo. ¿Por qué no lo llamas y…?

—¡No te atrevas a meterte con Sigfrid, imbécil! Es mi mejor amigo, el mellizo de mi _parabatai_. Si lo lastimas, de la forma que sea, vas a aprender a vivir con una flecha en la garganta.

—¿No me digas que necesita niñera todavía? Ah, no, mejor aún, ¿no ha salido del clóset?

—El clóset es para la ropa, idiota.

Highsmith se vio confundido por semejante respuesta, pero el barman la había entendido y casi le dieron ganas de sonreírle a Trueblood en señal de apoyo. Casi. No iba a arriesgarse a un desaire, ya había tenido bastantes en lo poco que llevaba del año.

De pronto, la chica Trueblood se puso de pie, sacando de un bolsillo un objeto que emitía un leve zumbido mientras parpadeaba una luz roja en él.

—¡Qué idiota eres! —Soltó ella, mirando de reojo a Highsmith, para acto seguido acabarse la bebida de un trago y dejar unos billetes en la barra—. Disculpa, ¿hay una puerta trasera?

El barman volvió a tener la sensación de problemas inminentes. Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Le sirve una lateral? —inquirió.

—Si da a la calle, sí. ¿Podrías abrirla para mí unos… cinco minutos, por favor?

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Trueblood?

—Salvar tu inútil cabeza, aunque no lo merezcas. Si quieres quedarte ahí sentado, bien. A mí no van a sancionarme.

Highsmith podría haber bebido, pero no estaba completamente borracho, pues pescó al vuelo lo que Trueblood intentaba decirle. Se paró deprisa.

—Anota los tragos en la cuenta de Marty, Quinn.

—No puedo, señor.

—¿Por qué no?

—Su hermano pagó su cuenta hace una semana y pidió encarecidamente que…

—¡Maldito seas, Quinn, solo hazlo! Yo me las arreglo con Marty.

—Además de idiota, parásito —masculló Trueblood con repulsión.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Trueblood ya no lo escuchaba. Se había ido al fondo del pub y entró con decisión en el sanitario de mujeres. Highsmith, con expresión tonta, vigiló la entrada del mismo; en tanto, el barman fue a abrir una puerta a la derecha de los baños, separada del pub por una pared que formaba un estrecho pasillo. El barman hizo aquello en un santiamén, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Trueblood sacaba del sanitario, a la fuerza, a la acompañante de Highsmith quien, por cierto, empezaba a mostrar unos colmillos en absoluto humanos.

—Gracias por todo —dijo Trueblood al barman, antes de ir por el pasillo de la puerta lateral.

—Gracias por nada, Quinn —espetó Highsmith con disgusto, yendo tras Trueblood—. Te encargo lo de la cuenta.

Antes de ver desaparecer a Highsmith, el barman estuvo tentado a contestarle de mala manera, pero se lo pensó mejor. No le convenía que esa pesada familia se le echara encima solo por lo que hiciera su niño mimado. Suspirando, volvió a su sitio y sacó una libreta, anotando el consumo de Jonathan Highsmith con una nota al margen que decía «cobrar e informar».

Highsmith nunca le prohibió decir con quién había bebido, ¿verdad?

—&—

A la mañana siguiente, Astrid durmió un par de horas de más, así que se saltó el desayuno, arrebujada en su cama, demasiado exhausta como para oír que llamaban a su puerta.

Lo que acabó por hacerla reaccionar fue el ruido de su puerta abriéndose y un chillido.

—¡Astrid Maxine Trueblood, tú, infame! ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

—Hildie, tal vez deberíamos…

—¡No, Fridden, no la defiendas! ¿A dónde fuiste, Astrid? ¿Y por qué nos duele la pierna?

Astrid se lamentó mentalmente por la conexión _parabatai_ , tan inoportuna en ocasiones como esa. Se removió un poco, fingiendo que apenas despertaba, antes de mirar por turnos a los dos rubios, plantados a un costado de su cama y luciendo más similares que nunca.

—¿Podrías repetir tu pregunta? —Pidió, susurrando.

—Astrid, ¿a dónde fuiste después de la reunión?

La voz de Sigfrid era serena, pero fría. Astrid agradeció eso, así no sentía que se quedaba sorda. Poco a poco se sentó en la cama, se quitó algo de cabello de la cara y suspiró.

—Quería desquitarme con algo, así que tomé armas y salí a patrullar.

Sí, mejor decir la verdad, tal cual. Así era ella, después de todo.

—¿Hallaste algo digno de tu furia, oh, poderoso intento de valquiria?

—No te burles, Hildie. Y sí, hallé algo. En Elephant and Castle. Dejé un informe para Tiberius en su despacho.

—¿Fuiste hasta Elephant and Castle tú sola?

—Sí, no es tan difícil. Si cruzas el río por el Blackfiars, solo debes seguir en línea recta. Casi. Me desvié por seguir el Sensor.

—¿Y qué hallaste?

—A una Eidolon. ¿A que no adivinan a quién quería embaucar?

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas antes de encogerse de hombros.

Astrid sonrió con picardía. Eso les iba a encantar.

—¡A Jonathan Highsmith! El muy estúpido se dejó ligar por un demonio porque no cargaba con el Sensor, se la llevó a un pub y justo pude pescar al engendro allí.

—Con «engendro», te refieres al demonio, supongo.

—Pues claro, Fridden. Highsmith es idiota, pero no cae tan bajo. Aunque trató muy mal al barman y si le preguntas a Derek…

—¿A Derek? ¿Derek Sedgewick? ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Hildie, no me hagas avergonzarme de ser tu _parabatai_ y dime que estás bromeando.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué dije?

—Derek y Jonathan están saliendo, ¿no? —indicó Sigfrid, ladeando la cabeza.

—Salían. Es lo que le dijo el idiota de Highsmith a la Eidolon. Daba a entender que él cortó con Derek, pero quiero creer que fue al revés. Derek se ve con más sentido común.

—Pero… ¿Jonathan no estaba saliendo con esa chica…? Los vi besarse hace una semana… ¿Emily Rosewain?

—¿Dónde los viste exactamente?

—Cerca de la Torre de Londres, ¿por qué?

—¡Entonces por eso rompieron! ¿No recuerdas que nos topamos con los Sedgewick en el Tower Bridge ese día? Derek no parecía muy contento.

—¡Ah, sí…!

—¿Vas a reportar que Jonathan no llevaba el Sensor? —Inquirió Sigfrid.

—¡Claro! Está en mi informe, de hecho. Veamos cómo se las arregla para salir de ese lío. Y hablando de líos, quiero cambiarme para ir a hablar con Tiberius, así que fuera, los dos.

—¡Gracias, gracias, Astrid!

Brunhild abrazo a su _parabatai_ con una fuerza desmedida, considerando su tamaño. Astrid la dejó hacer antes de verla salir corriendo mientras decía algo sobre Livia. Sigfrid solo le sonrió con benevolencia a su amiga y al estarse marchando, Astrid creyó que tenía que advertirle.

—¿Fridden?

Sigfrid se giró, dedicándole una seria mirada con sus ojos azules, claros y limpios como el cielo campirano de la mañana.

—Por favor, no te dejes engañar por Highsmith. Sabes que no me gusta ser demasiado entrometida, pero anoche…

La joven Trueblood sabía que, tal vez, se estaba metiendo donde no debía, pero los quería demasiado, a él y a Brunhild, por lo que no quería ver a ninguno triste.

—No te preocupes, Astrid. Ha quedado claro que Jonathan no es muy recomendable.

—Y no lo es. Le gritó de muy mala manera al barman sobre poner su consumo en la cuenta de Martin. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Es mayor de edad y no paga sus propias cuentas!

Sigfrid sonrió levemente, asintiendo, por lo cual Astrid supo que había ganado la partida. Si algo no toleraba su amigo era que se abusara de la generosidad de otros y más si eran familia.

Cuando el rubio se fue, Astrid se cambió de ropa velozmente, tomó sus cosas para las lecciones del día y se fue al despacho del director, sintiendo de pronto una corazonada.

Debía visitar de nuevo el Queen's Pub.


	7. Pero no esperaba menos de ti

**VII. Pero no esperaba menos de ti.**

 _«La astucia puede tener vestidos, pero a la verdad le gusta ir desnuda.»_

 _Thomas Fuller._

 _Enero de 2025._

El Consejo había sido convocado.

En aquella ocasión, debido a lo privado y repentino del asunto, se usaba una pequeña sala anexa a donde por lo general, se hacían las reuniones en pleno en el Gard. Algunas sillas estaban debidamente marcadas en sus respaldos para quienes debían ocuparlas; por lo que se podía observar, había entre las marcas una runa de Poder Angelical, una luna creciente, un libro abierto, una hoja de árbol y una estrella.

Cierta omisión fue resuelta por un hombre alto y delgado, de rostro ovalado, cabello negro entrecano y ojos rasgados, cuyo iris gris era, ciertamente, inusual en alguien con su fisonomía. En cuanto él entró y notó la mencionada omisión, sujetó la silla a la izquierda de la que le correspondía, sin marcar, y con un cuchillo, grabó la runa Alianza en el respaldo.

Lo anterior fue visto por los demás presentes, de pie al fondo de la sala, ya que aquel individuo fue el último en entrar y se trataba del Cónsul.

—Ya tendré unas palabras con quien organizó esto —se oyó que masculló el Cónsul, antes de inhalar hondo, exhalar lentamente y enseguida, mirar a los presentes—. Buenos días. Por favor, tomen asiento. Vamos a comenzar.

Tras un breve titubeo, todos aceptaron el ofrecimiento. Hubo otra pausa silenciosa antes que el Cónsul los recorriera con la mirada desde su asiento, la silla con la runa de Poder Angelical colocada en una de las cabeceras, antes de mirar al otro extremo de la mesa de reuniones.

—Muy bien, prescindamos de protocolos elaborados, los cuales dejaremos para la convocatoria final. Tu mensaje de fuego ha dejado claro que es de vital importancia lo que nos traes, Sigmund Sedgewick.

En la otra cabecera de la mesa, se sentaba un hombre alto de cara redonda, cuyo cabello castaño se veía escaso, salpicado de canas y bien peinado hacia atrás. Lo único visible de su vestimenta era una capa de viaje cerrada con el broche que simbolizaba a los Centuriones.

—Según algunos de mis chicos… —comenzó Sigmund Sedgewick, haciendo gala de una voz grave y autoritaria.

Un ligero carraspeo hizo que un par de representantes subterráneos contuvieran una risita, pero a Sigmund le dibujó una arruga en la frente.

—Según algunos de mis _camaradas_ … —se corrigió el hombre muy a su pesar, fulminando con la mirada a alguien sentado a su izquierda—, me han expuesto una investigación que debería someterse a su juicio, antes de formular una acusación formal.

—Una investigación que lleva años en curso, por lo que sé —añadió el Cónsul, muy serio.

—Sí, Kyoushirou. Llevamos años indagando, pero hasta fechas recientes se hallaron ciertas piezas del rompecabezas, las cuales indican que es algo más grave de lo que esperábamos.

El Cónsul frunció el ceño sutilmente, gesto que fue detectado por unos cuantos y que no auguraba nada bueno para el destinatario.

—Sigmund, según los informes que recibí de tu parte durante el tiempo que ha durado esta investigación, no había nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Ahora vienes y dices que te retractas?

—No, vengo a decir lo que nos hacía falta para…

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que nuestros chicos dejaran de desaparecer? ¿O para que al fin pudiéramos darles una explicación decente a nuestros aliados con Visión?

La voz que se había alzado, femenina y enérgica, pertenecía a la representante de los licántropos, que miraba con cierta fiereza a Sigmund Sedgewick, como si fuera a lanzársele encima en cualquier momento.

—Para poder emprender acción de acuerdo a la Ley y a los Acuerdos, representante Roberts —respondió Sigmund con frialdad.

—¿En serio? ¿O más bien esperaron a que estuvieran involucrados los cazadores de sombras para ponerse a trabajar?

Esta vez había hablado la representante de los vampiros, con un tono malicioso que no compartía su rostro, de expresión pétrea.

—Eso no tiene nada qué ver, representante Chen.

—Sigmund, al grano —exigió el Cónsul—. ¿Qué te detuvo de sugerir la acusación antes?

—No se habían confirmado ciertas participaciones.

"Además, los acusados nefilim han escapado".

Lo último retumbó en las mentes de los demás gracias a las facultades de un Hermano Silencioso, sentado a la mitad del lado derecho de la mesa, desde la perspectiva del Cónsul.

—¿Han escapado? —espetó la representante Roberts, cuyos ojos parecían emitir un brillo salvaje de indignación.

—Explíquese, Hermano Sidrach.

El nombrado dio una cabezada a modo de asentimiento, poniéndose de pie.

"Desde el pasado mes de diciembre, se nos solicitó custodiar en la Ciudad de Hueso a los cazadores de sombras Antoine y Simone Verlac, del Enclave de París. Hace una semana, uno de nuestros colegas fue hallado muerto en el área de celdas y al realizar la inspección correspondiente, los prisioneros no fueron encontrados."

—¿No se les impusieron runas de rastreo?

La duda la formuló una mujer de pelo oscuro muy largo recogido en una coleta alta. Poseía un rostro agraciado, aunque no la favorecía la barbilla, ligeramente puntiaguda, ni una cicatriz en la parte inferior de la mejilla derecha, que lucía como el rasguño de una única y afilada garra.

—No, June —respondió Sigmund, en apariencia intimidado—. Los registros dicen que, al ser detenidos, solo se les pusieron runas de Aseguramiento y de Sueño, en lo que eran trasladados a su Instituto y de allí, a la Ciudad Silenciosa.

—Tengo entendido que se les atrapó en las Catacumbas de París.

—Es correcto.

—Uno de los involucrados en ese arresto fue tu hijo, ¿no es así, Alec?

La mujer, June, miró a quien tenía directamente enfrente, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules, quien asintió con gesto serio.

—¿Recuerdas que tu hijo hiciera algún comentario sobre ese arresto que te llamara la atención? Lo que sea.

—Solo que los Verlac intentaron escapar de las Catacumbas cegando a los vampiros residentes con una luz mágica muy potente y… Y también que, antes del arresto, una vampira intentó cerrarles el paso, a él y a sus compañeros.

—Sé lo de la vampira —intervino la representante Chen, haciendo una mueca de disgusto—. Mi igual en París, Claude Sangbleu, la ha juzgado y sentenciado. Por lo que sé, envió un informe al Escolamántico. Tengo una copia.

—Es cierto y ya confirmamos lo descrito allí. El líder parisino fue especialmente meticuloso.

La representante Chen se mostró satisfecha, mas no contenta, pues por un segundo, hizo un mohín de fastidio.

—¿El informe de ese líder vampiro ayudó para la acusación, Sigmund? —inquirió June.

—Sí, fue muy esclarecedor. Por cierto, Alec, ¿tu hijo no te dijo que fue a arrestar a los Verlac con un hada?

De inmediato, la atención de todos se centró en el hombre de ojos azules quien, tras un instante de reflexión, asintió.

—¿Por qué no lo mencionaste hace un momento?

—No me pareció relevante y sé que el dato está en los informes de mi hijo y su _parabatai_.

—La ayuda de un hada no es lo importante aquí —apuntó June, ceñuda.

—Lo es, porque si se sabe, el resto de las hadas empezarán a especular sobre la Paz Fría.

—¿Eso sería tan malo? —Apuntó el representante de los brujos, con cierto aire burlón—. En los Undécimos quedó asentado que se pondrían bajo la protección de los Acuerdos a las hadas que solicitaran amnistía. Un servicio a los cazadores de sombras bien vale una amnistía, ¿no?

—La chica hada no la solicitó —hizo notar Sigmund, ceñudo—. Solo hablas porque se trata de una amiga del hijo de Alec, Bane.

—De _nuestro_ hijo, sí —Magnus Bane, representante de los brujos, fue inusitadamente serio al enfatizar el «nuestro» en su oración, antes de añadir—. Sin embargo, hablaría por esa chica, aunque no supiera quién es. Nada la obligaba a trabajar con cazadores de sombras y aun así, lo hizo. Si alguno de los suyos, hijos del Ángel, solicita la amnistía en su nombre, se la concederían.

—¿Quién haría…?

—Ah, ¿se refieren al hada Perenelle Fordbleu? —June, de una carpeta que tenía delante de ella, sacó algunos folios—. La amnistía está solicitada y concedida.

—¿Quién solicitó eso?

—Me sorprende que preguntes, Sigmund, si la solicitud está firmada por tus tres camaradas aquí presentes.

El aludido mostró su estupefacción por dos segundos, antes de mirar a derecha e izquierda.

—Centurión Arya Starkweather, ya que hace un momento estabas tan deseosa por hablar, te ordeno que te expliques.

Una mujer joven y menuda, cuyo pelo castaño se aclaraba a rubio conforme descendía de su cabeza a las puntas, asintió y se puso de pie con presteza.

—No hay un gran misterio en eso. Como ya sabrán, acudimos en diciembre pasado a París para otra misión, pero terminamos apoyando en el arresto de los Verlac. Consideramos que la captura habría sido imposible sin la valiosa ayuda de Perenelle Fordbleu, así que mis compañeros y yo solicitamos la amnistía, como signo de agradecimiento y buena voluntad. Créanme, es mucho mejor tener de nuestro lado a un hada como ella: tiene modo de estar bien informada de todo lo que pasa en el Mundo de las Sombras de París, sabe pelear y ha sido entrenada en magia por una Gran Bruja. Además, es agradable de carácter e inteligente. Por lo tanto, es una aliada útil.

—Oírlo decir de esa manera, suena un poco…

—Lo sé, Alec. Pero créame, el grueso de la Clave querrá saber primero en qué nos beneficia la concesión de la amnistía y luego, cómo es el hada en cuestión.

—La chica hada logró impresionarme a mí, y eso es mucho decir —comentó un hombre de rasgos orientales y semblante severo, sentado delante de Arya Starkweather.

—No presumas, Xiaolang.

—No es presunción, Arya, es la verdad.

—Dejando de lado posible presunción o no, quien no esté de acuerdo con la amnistía, puede preguntarnos lo que necesite saber. El desempeño de la joven hada en el arresto de los Verlac fue impecable, no íbamos a dejarlo sin recompensar.

El Centurión que dijo eso, un rubio fornido y de semblante impasible, logró regresar algo de compostura a la reunión, aunque algunos ya se estaban cuestionando la razón de la misma.

—¿Sospechaban que se iba a realizar esta acusación?

La pregunta de June no causó sobresaltos ni cambios de expresión en los Centuriones jóvenes presentes hasta que, tras inhalar profundamente, el rubio se puso de pie.

—No, June, no esperábamos que la acusación fuera así. Nuestra solicitud fue un acuerdo espontáneo, pues como ya hemos dejado claro, creímos que Perenelle Fordbleu la merecía.

—¿Con permiso de quién hicieron algo así? —Inquirió Sigmund, bajando el volumen de su voz hasta emitir un sonido ronco y agresivo.

—¡Oh, debíamos pedir permiso! No lo sabíamos, nada de eso aparece en los documentos que consultamos antes de firmar la solicitud.

El sarcasmo de Arya Starkwerather era descaradamente evidente, por lo cual causó muchos ceños fruncidos y una risita de la representante Chen.

—Esta chica me gusta —aseguró la vampira.

—¿Necesitan que se envíe a alguien a recapturar a los Verlac? —Quiso saber Sigmund.

"Los Hermanos nos estamos haciendo cargo, dadas las circunstancias. De requerir apoyo, se lo haremos saber, Sigmund Sedgewick."

—Entonces, si no les importa, describiré lo que he traído. Así sabrán en qué se basa el Escolamántico para formular una acusación contra las hadas residentes en el mundo mundano.

Ninguno de los otros presentes dio muestra de querer postergar lo inevitable, así que se prepararon a escuchar algo que seguramente no les iba a gustar.

Lo curioso es que, si se observaba bien, los tres Centuriones jóvenes no parecían de acuerdo con la dichosa acusación.

Esa chica hada, Perenelle Fordbleu, debía haberles causado una muy buena impresión.


	8. Con responsabilidades añadidas

**VIII. Con responsabilidades añadidas.**

 _«¿Qué es la verdad? Pregunta difícil, pero la he resuelto en lo que a mí concierne diciendo que es lo que dice tu voz interior.»_

 _Mahatma Gandhi._

 _Enero de 2025._

Durante el entrenamiento de ese día, Alphonse supo que algo era diferente.

No era la presencia de Liam Carstairs, aunque le sorprendía. Creía que, estando finalmente sus padres con él, Liam olvidara por un tiempo las lecciones y los entrenamientos a los que siempre era invitado. Sin embargo, Getty comentó que la acompañó a la lección de Historia Nefilim Antigua y ahora estaba allí, en el ático, siguiendo atentamente las instrucciones de Beatriz Vélez.

Tampoco era la ausencia de Astrid Trueblood, quien según lo que dijo Brunhild Sølvtorden, estaba en el despacho de Tiberius. A Rafael parecía encantarle la idea de no ver a la joven Trueblood, aunque no acababa de descifrar por qué.

No, la diferencia era algo más sutil y se propuso prestar atención para discernir lo que era.

Beatriz estaba enseñando una forma de pelear con armas en ambas manos cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento y por el hueco, se asomó Astrid, con expresión serena.

—Disculpa la demora, Beatriz, ¿no llego muy tarde?

—No, Astrid. Adelante.

La joven asintió y pasó al interior, revelando que llevaba puesto el atuendo de entrenamiento y, para confusión de varios, algunas armas que se apresuró a dejar junto a las otras del lugar.

—¿Vienes de la armería, Astrid?

—No, Beatriz, ¿lo dices por las armas? Me las llevé anoche, pero no he tenido ocasión de regresarlas. Lo haré cuando acabemos aquí, lo prometo.

Beatriz hizo una leve mueca, pero asintió y continuó con sus instrucciones a Getty.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Brunhild en un murmullo.

Alphonse vio de reojo que Astrid sonrió levemente y asintió, por lo cual los hermanos Sølvtorden se mostraron aliviados.

—¿Dijo algo acerca de tu informe? —inquirió esta vez Sigfrid.

—¡Oh, sí! A Highsmith le caerá un buen sermón, o eso dio a entender Tiberius. Por cierto… ¿Quieren venir conmigo mañana en la noche? La tenemos libre y voy a ir al Queen's.

—¿Al Queen's? ¿El pub de anoche?

—Sí. Me gustó mucho, pero no lo disfruté por lo del idiota de Highsmith.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez?

La intervención de Rafael hizo que Alphonse diera un respingo. No se había fijado en que su _parabatai_ también había escuchado a los noruegos.

—¿Quién, Highsmith?

Astrid sonó a la defensiva y no la culpaba. Rafael no solía dirigirse a ella a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

—Ajá, Jonathan Highsmith.

—Anoche no llevaba el Sensor, así que entre eso y que bebió demasiado, no se dio cuenta de que su ligue era una Eidolon.

—¿En serio? —Rafael esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Sabía que era idiota, pero no ciego.

Astrid lo miró un segundo antes de echarse a reír, para sorpresa de todos.

—Muchachos, ¿están atendiendo, verdad?

—Sí, claro, Beatriz. Lo siento.

La disculpa de Astrid fue aceptada por un asentimiento de Beatriz, tras lo cual la primera bajó la voz, mirando a Rafael.

—¿Sabías que Derek cortó finalmente con Highsmith?

—No, pero ¡ya era hora! ¿Derek lo pescó con Emily o con el chico lobo de Soho?

—Fue con Emily, por lo que sabemos —apuntó Brunhild.

—Momento, ¿también salía con un subterráneo? —Astrid se veía genuinamente indignada—. Creí que Highsmith era demasiado remilgado para eso.

—Es que no conoces a algunos chicos de la manada de Londres. Si yo fuera gay, saldría con alguno de ellos. Además de guapos, son simpáticos.

—Ah, ¿no eres gay?

—No, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Curiosidad. Nunca hablas de esas cosas.

—Estoy demasiado centrado en una sola chica como para acordarme de mencionar el tema. ¿Algún problema?

—No, la verdad es que eso te honra.

Alphonse, desconcertado, giró un poco la cabeza para intercambiar miradas con los Sølvtorden, quienes se veían tan desconcertados como él.

—¡Jóvenes! ¡Combate de práctica, por una hora! Solo cuchillos, ¿han entendido?

—¿En serio, Beatriz? ¿Pues qué hicimos?

—¿Les parece poco estar chismorreando mientras doy la lección? Olvidas que te conozco, Rafael. ¡Ah! Y para hacerlo más interesante, tú vas contra Astrid y Alphonse, contra Brunhild. Sigfrid atacará a los cuatro al azar. Veamos si a eso sí ponen atención.

—¡Beatriz!

La mujer se quedó impasible ante las muecas de súplica de Rafael y Astrid, así que Alphonse se resignó a que su _parabatai_ los hiciera pagar por una de sus tonterías.

Solo esperaba que el instante de camaradería entre Rafael y Astrid no hubiera pasado demasiado rápido.

—&—

—¡Le dije que venía el golpe! ¡Se lo advertí!

—Lo sé, Rafe. ¿Quieres quedarte quieto?

El entrenamiento había terminado relativamente bien, pensó Alphonse. Quitando el rasguño que intentaba curarle a Rafael, nadie había resultado herido. Solo quedaban en el ático ellos y los aprendices, pues Getty y Liam se habían ido a una lección teórica con Tiberius.

—¡Te estoy oyendo, Lightwood!

—¡Lightwood–Bane, Trueblood!

—¡Como sea! No fue a propósito, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, claro… _¿Esta chica sabe cuál es su problema?_

—¡Te sigo oyendo, Lightwood! ¡Y traigo una runa de Lenguas, por si lo olvidaste!

Rafael refunfuñó y respiró hondo mientras veía cómo Alphonse, tras limpiar el rasguño, sacaba la estela y le trazaba una _iratze_.

—Creí que ibas a dejar que me desangrara mientras me curaba a lo mundano.

—Rafe, la herida es superficial y aunque no es grave, necesitas estar en buenas condiciones para esta noche.

—Sí, sí. ¡Eh, Trueblood! Promete que la próxima vez harás caso a lo que digo y te perdono.

—¿Qué cosa? Si no hubiera bloqueado a Sigfrid al final, tendrías un cuchillo en la frente.

—Ah, entonces quedamos a mano.

—¿Significa esto que van a dejar de llevarse mal por quién sabe qué?

La duda de Brunhild era válida, así que Alphonse fijó los ojos en Rafael largo rato, esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

—¡No pongas esa cara, Al! Siento que soy el malo aquí.

—Lo siento, pero sobre Astrid…

—Sí, sí… ¡Trueblood! ¿Quieres firmar la paz?

La nombrada, tras arquear una ceja, asintió.

—¡Entonces vamos a comer! Yo invito.

—¿Comer contigo? ¿A solas? ¿Estás loco?

—No voy a hacerte nada.

—¿Y qué hay de tu chica? Si le llevan el chisme…

—Ella lo entenderá. Además, no está aquí en este momento.

Alphonse, a duras penas, se contuvo de fulminar a Astrid con la mirada. Ella no tenía por qué saber que Perenelle ni siquiera estaba en el mismo plano que ellos.

Recordar a Perenelle era recordar a Alwyn y a Thorwyn, así que Alphonse se forzó a borrar sus rostros de su mente, al menos por el momento.

Nunca imaginó que llegara a ocasionar tanto dolor el no tener noticias de gente que, inesperadamente, lo amaba por el simple hecho de que existiera.

Lo peor era que pensar en sus parientes lo hacía sentir un pesado remordimiento. Sabía perfectamente lo que le podría hacer la Clave si se enteraban de que tenía un bisabuelo hada; aún así, no estaba seguro de a quiénes terminaría eligiendo, de verse obligado a ello. Había convivido poco con sus parientes consanguíneos, pero eso no significaba que no los amara. Tenía una familia entre los cazadores de sombras, y también la amaba.

¿Acaso habría alguien que le dijera qué era lo correcto?

—¡Al! _¿Estás con nosotros?_

Dando un respingo, Alphonse salió de su ensimismamiento. Miró a Rafael, que lo veía con el ceño fruncido; a pocos pasos, Astrid le dedicaba un gesto entre impaciente y preocupado, muy similar a los que mostraban Brunhild y Sigfrid.

—¿Por qué le hablas en español? —se interesó Astrid, arrugando la frente.

—A veces se me escapa. ¿Todo bien, Al?

—Yo… Sí, lo siento. ¿Qué han decidido?

—Vamos a comer cerca de los Jubilee. Otro día podemos ir todos y subir a la London Eye.

Alphonse asintió a las palabras de Astrid, más por compromiso que otra cosa. Sabía que haría hasta lo imposible por no subir a la imponente atracción junto al Támesis.

—No podemos regresar muy tarde, Al y yo tenemos patrulla esta noche. Voy a avisar a Tiberius que saldremos un rato, ¿me esperas en la entrada?

—Por mí no hay problema, regresaré lo que tomé de la armería.

Mientras Rafael y Astrid salían mascullando entre sí, los Sølvtorden intercambiaron miradas y Sigfrid fue el primero en hablar.

—Alphonse, ¿sabes por casualidad por qué ellos se habían llevado mal hasta ahora?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Porque, como quizá te diste cuenta, también estamos en la ignorancia —el rubio se encogió de hombros, antes de añadir—, aunque nos alegramos de que acabara.

—Te lo dije, el disgusto a Astrid le ayudó —apuntó Brunhild.

—¿Cuál disgusto?

—Ah, es sobre algo que se dijo en la reunión de anoche. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Alphonse tenía la impresión de que había algo más en aquel asunto, pero no insistió.

—¿Conocieron al resto del Enclave, verdad?

—Sí —corroboró Brunhild—. Algunos ya sabían que estábamos aquí, nos han visto en las patrullas, pero otros no tenían ni idea. Este Instituto no recibe muchos aprendices, ¿verdad?

—No que yo sepa.

En el aire quedó un dato que los tres sabían, pero no veían la necesidad de recordarlo. A fin de cuentas, a ellos no les molestaba.

—Unos cuantos reconocieron a los Carstairs —comentó Brunhild, sonriendo un poco—. Yo no tenía idea de que James Carstairs fuera ese Hermano Silencioso del que hablaban los rumores sobre el fuego celestial…

—Hildie, no seas irrespetuosa.

—¿Irrespetuosa? ¿Qué tiene de malo admirar a James Carstairs? Tú eres el cerebrito, ¿recuerdas quién pensó en los obstáculos para las hadas en Alacante, durante la Guerra Oscura?

—Fue el hermano… Espera, ¿James Carstairs fue el Hermano Zachariah?

—¡Sí! Se lo oí a Georgette, y a ella se lo contó Livia. Según parece, James Carstairs ayudó a llevarlos, a casi todos los hermanos Blackthorn, al Salón de los Acuerdos en aquella ocasión.

—¿Cómo recuerdas todo eso si no te gusta la Historia?

—Se llama curiosidad, Fridden.

Sigfrid hizo una mueca que Alphonse, sin saber bien por qué, le hizo pensar en Tiberius. Tal vez porque Brunhild y Sigfrid eran unos mellizos tan unidos como Tiberius y Livia.

—En fin, muchos del Enclave notaron a los Carstairs y a su hijo. A veces los miraban raro, pero a la mayoría solo le interesaba saber si el niño sería un cazador de sombras. Pobrecillo, acabó escondiéndose y su padre lo halló dormido en una butaca después de dos horas.

—¿Liam se escondió? ¿Por qué?

—Si lo que oímos es cierto, su madre no es cazadora de sombras, así que deben creer que tal vez él no pueda serlo, si eso es lo que quiere.

Alphonse frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por Sigfrid, sintiendo algo que, si bien no le era desconocido, pocas veces afloraba en su persona.

Se estaba llenando de indignación.

—¿Es tan malo tener una madre que no sea cazadora de sombras? —quiso saber.

—Nosotros creemos que no —aseguró Brunhild, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero eso no significa que no nos preocupe. Es que… Tal vez, en un futuro, Liam podría tener problemas. Uno físico con las runas, por ejemplo. ¿A ti no te preocupa?

Alphonse de pronto se quedó sin argumentos, helado de miedo.

Si alguien sabía de problemas con las runas, era él.

—Sí, claro… Lo siento, supongo…

—Lo interesante es que Astrid no se enfadó por eso —soltó Sigfrid de pronto.

—¿Ah, no?

—No, aunque estuvo a punto. Increíblemente, le agradan los niños. La verdad, fue por algo que nos dijeron cuando se retiró el Enclave. Supongo que te avisarán después.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

Los Sølvtorden volvieron a intercambiar miradas de tal forma, que Alphonse pensó de nuevo en Livia y Tiberius.

—Creemos que te incumbe y que tus padres no te dejarán en blanco —contestó al final Brunhild, con voz cauta.

—Ah, está bien. Si es como dicen, seguramente lo sabré. Tienen una patrulla hoy, ¿no?

—Después de comer —Sigfrid consultó su reloj—. Vamos al comedor, los demás no tardan.

—Tú debes ser suizo, hermanito, con esa puntualidad militar. ¿Vienes, Alphonse?

—En un momento.

Los mellizos llevaron sus armas al depósito de la sala y luego se retiraron. En cuanto se perdieron de vista, Alphonse dejó escapar un suspiro, pensando si no sería demasiado engreído averiguar por su cuenta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, fue a guardar la espada al depósito. Tal vez no debía entrometerse, pero las palabras de Brunhild sobre las runas le había dado en qué pensar.

Si la madre de Liam no era cazadora de sombras, ¿qué era, para que dudaran de las posibilidades del niño de unirse a las filas de los nefilim?

Sentía que tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero no lograba recordar cuál era.

—Buenas tardes, Alphonse.

El muchacho, con un respingo, vio a su alrededor. Había salido de la sala de entrenamiento sin fijarse por dónde iba y de pronto estaba frente a la madre de Liam, quien lo veía amablemente con sus ojos grises.

—Yo… Buenas tardes, _madame_ Carstairs. Siento mucho…

—No tienes que ser tan formal. ¿Y por qué te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo.

Alphonse se encogió de hombros, desviando la vista de forma casi automática.

—Debo admitir que tenía curiosidad por ti. A Liam le agradas.

—Ah… Gracias, supongo.

—No hay de qué. ¿Vas a comer?

—Yo… Lo siento. Pase usted.

La señora Carstairs arqueó las cejas cuando él se hizo a un lado para cederle el paso.

—¿No vas a comer?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Entonces por qué no vienes conmigo?

Alphonse supo que en su rostro se reflejaba extrañeza cuando su interlocutora ladeó la cabeza al verlo, a modo de muda interrogación.

—Lo siento, no pensé… Quiero decir, acabo de terminar un entrenamiento y…

—Ah, en ese caso, me adelantaré para guardarte un sitio. Si no te importa, Jem y yo queremos charlar contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

La mujer asintió, antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse. Alphonse se quedó pasmado por un momento, antes de recordar qué iba a hacer, por lo que corrió a su dormitorio para no hacer esperar a los Carstairs.

Se preguntó, aunque sin razón de peso, si querían hacer algún reclamo respecto a Liam.

—&—

Si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría, Alphonse no habría aceptado el charlar con los Carstairs.

A la mesa del comedor, ese día estaban sentados prácticamente todos los residentes del Instituto, con las obvias excepciones de Rafael y Astrid. Alphonse, tras comer un poco del filete con papas que le habían servido, había escuchado atentamente a los Carstairs hablar de un viaje que habían hecho recientemente, para enseguida escuchar una solicitud de parte de ambos.

—¿Por qué yo? —se le escapó pronunciar—. Lo siento, pero no les entiendo.

—Planeamos volver a viajar pronto —explicó la mujer, con una expresión que a Alphonse se le antojó distraída—. Es la forma en la que Jem y yo podemos ayudar a resolver esta crisis.

—¿Crisis?

—Las desapariciones —indicó el señor Carstairs, quien según Alphonse, ya no tenía nada de su habitual aire sereno; al contrario, su semblante era algo frío—. Ayudaste con algo de eso en París, por lo que sabemos.

—Sí, lo hicimos. Rafe y yo.

—Hemos sabido que París y Londres no han sido las únicas ciudades aquejadas por el problema. Tessa y yo aprovechamos nuestros viajes para indagar discretamente y pasar información al Escolamántico. Han armado el caso desde hace tiempo, aunque parece que solo en fechas recientes encontraron pruebas irrefutables.

—Esa no es la cuestión —aclaró la señora Carstairs con voz firme—. Como vamos a viajar de nuevo, queremos dejar a Liam en un buen sitio, debido a lo que pasó en Canadá. Pensamos primero en Nueva York, pero resultaría demasiado obvio, así que nuestra siguiente opción es Londres. Nos alegró ver que la gente aquí le agrada. No suele hablar mucho.

Alphonse observó con discreción frente a él, donde Liam estaba sentado entre Getty y Livia. El niño estaba muy callado, como siempre, pero las pocas veces que hablaba, lo hacía en voz tan baja que se le notaba su alegría y su alivio por ser escuchado.

—Además, ya habíamos pensado que era hora de dejar que Liam viviera en un sitio fijo —recordó el señor Carstairs, con una vaga sonrisa—. Seguramente eso le gustará.

—No sé… Sin ustedes, tal vez…

La señora Carstairs le dedicó una sonrisa muy amable.

—Queremos quedarnos con él —aseguró ella—. Sin embargo, no valdrá la pena si no se soluciona aquello que casi nos lo arrebata. Ya que podemos hacer algo al respecto, lo haremos.

Alphonse sintió un nudo en la garganta. De pronto, había recordado a su propia madre, que con tal de saberlo a salvo, se resignó a que se alejara de ella y a que quizá no volvería a verlo.

—Haré todo lo que pueda —prometió, inclinando la cabeza—. Si creen que yo…

—Así como confiamos muchos en ti, debes confiar en ti mismo, Alphonse —pidió el señor Carstairs, mirándolo con gentileza antes de señalar discretamente a su alrededor—. Puede que la vida no parezca buena en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre vale la pena. Tessa y yo hemos vivido lo suficiente como para confirmarlo. Para la gente a tu alrededor, la gente que realmente te quiere, el que estés aquí ya es lo suficientemente valioso.

—Eso… ¿Por qué…?

—¡Jem, por el Ángel! ¡Mira cómo lo has puesto!

—No era mi intención, Tessa, te lo aseguro. Alphonse, lamento si…

El aludido sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo aún el calor en las mejillas causado por el sonrojo. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente, ese tipo de reconvenciones no lo habían hecho sentir como si no le correspondieran, sino que solo se avergonzaba un poco y lo asaltaba un enorme deseo de demostrar que las merecía.

—Muchas gracias, Alphonse. Podemos estar más tranquilos ahora.

—¿Liam ya lo sabe? ¿Que se irán?

—Hablaremos con él esta noche. Será mejor que esté prevenido.

Alphonse asintió en señal de acuerdo, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

¿Realmente él era el más indicado para cuidar de otra persona?

Eso solo el tiempo y Liam Carstairs podrían decirlo.


	9. Recibieron lo que buscaban

**IX. Recibieron lo que buscaban.**

 _«La razón no grita, la razón convence.»_

 _Luis A. Ferre._

 _Febrero de 2025._

Por lo que había descrito Astrid, Sigfrid había esperado otra cosa del Queen's Pub.

El local, a primera vista, no difería mucho de otros que conociera en Oslo. El verde, el oro y la madera abundaban en la decoración y el mobiliario era sencillo pero elegante, así que quizá su amiga tuviera razón en hallarlo interesante.

Era al fijarse mejor en los parroquianos, que Sigfrid dejó de preguntarse cómo Astrid pudo sacar a la fuerza a una Eidolon sin armar escándalo.

—¿Están mal mis ojos o…?

La pregunta de Brunhild, sorprendida e incompleta, hizo que Sigfrid frunciera el ceño.

—Si tus ojos están mal, los míos también —contestó, antes de alzar el volumen y dirigirse a Astrid—. Oye, ¿qué pasa con…?

—Allí hay sitio, ¡vengan!

Astrid tomó a los mellizos de la mano y los arrastró a tres bancos en un extremo de la barra, cuya superficie de madera estaba tan pulida que cualquier cosa se reflejaba allí. Sigfrid se colocó a la izquierda de las chicas, teniendo así una buena perspectiva del lugar.

—¡Tres _Blueberry Moon,_ por favor! —ordenó Astrid, en voz muy alta.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ya verás, Hildie, es algo muy bueno.

—Suena a bebida de fantasía —se atrevió a comentar Sigfrid.

—Tal vez, pero les va a encantar.

Solo la confianza de Astrid hizo que Sigfrid no pusiera reparos al contenido bicolor que les pusieron enfrente poco después.

—¡Hola! La otra noche ya no pude agradecerte como era debido. Te llamas Quinn, ¿cierto?

Astrid le dedicaba una sonrisa al barman, por lo que Sigfrid lo observó con detenimiento, quedando al segundo siguiente ligeramente desconcertado.

El barman era un sujeto de aspecto joven, con el rostro ovalado y el cabello oscuro, corto y un poco desordenado en la nuca. Tenía unas cejas delgadas que enmarcaban unos ojos que hacían a Sigfrid ponerse un poco en guardia, ya que eran del color de una piedra preciosa azul de la que no recordaba el nombre.

Al segundo siguiente, el rubio se dio cuenta de que su hermana lo veía con el ceño fruncido, a lo cual le dedicó un gesto de interrogación.

—¡No estabas escuchando! —recriminó ella.

—¿Con este ruido? —Se defendió él.

Era verdad. Desde que habían entrado, había música en el ambiente, una mezcla en su mayoría electrónica; eso y las múltiples conversaciones hacían casi imposible el oír normalmente.

—No pongas excusas, estoy junto a ti —se quejó Brunhild, ceñuda, antes de pedirle a señas que se agachara un poco para poder susurrarle—. Dije que quizá a Astrid le guste el barman.

Sigfrid arqueó una ceja, viendo a su amiga. Astrid, en ese momento, estaba enfrascada en una charla con el susodicho barman al tiempo que daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida.

—Yo no lo creo —dijo con firmeza.

—¿Por qué?

—A primera vista, no es la clase de chicos que suelen gustarle. Además, ella misma dijo que no buscaría ligar mientras estuviéramos en Londres, porque nos iríamos al terminar el aprendizaje.

—¿Entonces por qué parece llevarse bien con él?

Sigfrid se encogió de hombros justo cuando Astrid se giró hacia ellos, sonriendo de lado, como cuando estaba muy satisfecha de sí misma.

«¿Qué habría hecho?», fue lo que se preguntaron mentalmente los Sølvtorden.

—Chicos, ¿recuerdan lo que les conté del estúpido de Highsmith? Esa noche también conocí a Quinn, Quinn Meadows. Dice que le avisó a Martin de la cuenta pendiente de su hermano y que se ligó a una demonio, ¿no es genial?

—Sí, si con eso Higshsmith escarmienta —comentó Brunhild.

—¿Y por qué?

La pregunta de Sigfrid hizo que las chicas lo miraran con pasmo, mientras que el barman apartaba la vista al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por la nuca. La repetición constante del ademán, supuso Sigfrid distraídamente, debía ser la razón por la que el pelo del barman en ese punto se viera tan alborotado.

—Digamos que estaba enojado con… Highsmith —admitió Quinn Meadows.

Duró solo un par de segundos, pero Sigfrid detectó el titubeo del barman y tuvo la sensación de saber por dónde iba el asunto.

—Por nosotros, no te preocupes —aseguró Astrid, sonriendo un poco más—. Jonathan Highsmith debería aprender a salir con una sola persona a la vez. ¿Recuerdas que le mencioné a un Derek? Pues bien, él realmente lo cortó y logramos que también lo hicieran una chica de las nuestras y un chico de Soho, ¿me entiendes?

Astrid guiñó un ojo, gesto que fue correspondido con un asentimiento de Quinn Meadows, aunque su expresión, lejos de ser de satisfacción, se veía más decaída que segundos antes.

—¿Quién les dijo lo del chico de Soho, señorita? —quiso saber Quinn.

—Uno de los nuestros, Rafael Lightwood-Bane. Tal vez lo hayas oído nombrar, porque verlo… Dudo que entre aquí hasta ser mayor de edad.

Quinn volvió a asentir con la cabeza, echando un vistazo a su alrededor, seguramente revisando que todo estuviera en orden.

—¿Se les ofrece algo más? —inquirió.

—De momento no, gracias.

Después de hacer una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, Quinn se fue al otro extremo de la barra, donde les retiró tarros de cerveza vacíos a un par de hombretones.

—¿Qué les parece? —indagó Astrid de pronto.

—¿Quién, Meadows? —Brunhild, ante el asentimiento de su _parabatai_ , se encogió de hombros—. Parece buen chico. Muy serio, eso sí. ¿Te gusta?

—Me cae bien —admitió Astrid, dando otro sorbo a su bebida antes de aclarar—, y estoy casi segura de que no soy su tipo.

—¿Quieres decir…?

—No se lo he preguntado, me parece imprudente cuando no lo conozco bien, pero esa es la impresión que me da.

—¿Entonces no viniste por él?

—En parte. Tuve una corazonada. Pensé que sería buena idea hacernos amigos suyos. ¿Ustedes qué dicen?

Brunhild dejó escapar un suspiro y Sigfrid supo bien la razón. Las corazonadas de Astrid, aunque pocas, les traían ciertas consecuencias cada vez que la joven Trueblood las seguía.

—No estarás pensando en utilizarlo de espía, ¿o sí? —Aventuró Brunhild.

—No precisamente. Me confirmó que aquí vienen un montón de subterráneos. Solo le dije que nos podía llamar si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Y qué te contestó?

—Que lo agradecía y lo tomaría en cuenta, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

—Yo tampoco lo estaría, en vista de lo que ha estado pasando.

De nuevo, Sigfrid se granjeó miradas sorprendidas de su hermana y su amiga, cosa que lo tuvo sin cuidado. Sabía que lo escuchaban, aunque al principio no parecieran creerle.

—Si lo que dijo Tiberius es cierto, el Escolamántico está a punto de caerles encima a un montón de hadas por lo de las desapariciones. No tratamos oficialmente con hadas por la Paz Fría, pero los otros subterráneos sí. Ahora nos toleran, ¿pero qué crees que pase cuando se enteren de lo que el Escolamántico va a hacer? La Historia Nefilim es clara: cuando olvidamos lo buena que es la cooperación entre razas, hacemos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos después.

—Nunca había escuchado algo así de uno de los suyos.

Los tres amigos dieron un respingo. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Quinn Meadows había vuelto a ese lado de la barra. Los observaba con expresión curiosa.

—Las nuevas generaciones somos más listas —aseguró Astrid.

—¿En serio? —Quinn arqueó una ceja de manera asombrosamente elegante.

—Bueno, si piensas en Highsmith y otros similares, tal vez no. Pero la mayoría somos…

—Son lo que son y no pueden cambiarlo, señorita. Recuerdo lo que siempre dicen, «La Ley es dura, pero es la Ley». No me importa que lo cumplan por el bien de los demás, pero…

Quinn no terminó la frase y para Sigfrid fue obvio el por qué.

Por la puerta del pub habían entrado un par de individuos muy altos, con broches en el pecho que distinguió sin problemas.

—¿Qué hacen esos aquí? —Masculló Astrid.

Los dos recién llegados, con discreción, se acercaron a la barra, quedando de pie prácticamente a la derecha de Astrid.

—¿Quinn Meadows?

El nombrado asintió, con semblante impasible, luego de lo cual le extendieron un sobre.

—Se te hace entrega de una notificación para comparecer ante la Clave.

—¿A mí? —La sorpresa en la cara del barman era genuina, notó Sigfrid—. ¿Para qué?

—Se emitió una orden de censo para los que tienen tus… características.

En ese instante, Quinn abrió los ojos como platos, pero se mantuvo lo más calmado posible.

—Tienes una semana para acudir al Instituto de esta ciudad, con tu notificación en mano. En caso de no hacerlo, se te arrestará por transgresión a los Acuerdos. Buenas noches.

Acto seguido, los dos individuos se marcharon tan súbitamente como habían llegado.

—¿Pero qué…? —Comenzó Brunhild.

Sigfrid no la escuchaba. Tenía los ojos fijos en Quinn, quien abría el sobre con manos temblorosas y sacaba el contenido, una única hoja de papel, la cual revisó y leyó a conciencia.

—¿Estás bien? —Se interesó.

Quinn, apretando un poco la hoja, alzó la cabeza y fijó los ojos en Sigfrid. De pronto, el rubio pensó que no había visto un azul más triste.

—No. No sé qué pretenda su Clave, pero no me gusta. Sin embargo, y en vista de las opciones, tendré que ir a su Instituto.

—Escucha, Quinn, nosotros no sabíamos…

—Acaban de decir que su Escolamántico se les iba a echar encima a un montón de hadas.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—¿Pero qué, señorita Trueblood? ¿Iba a decir que sus engendros estamos excluidos?

—No —intervino Sigfrid con voz cauta—. Lo que Astrid iba a decir es que sabíamos de próximas acciones contra las hadas que vivieran en este plano, no contra los que tuvieran su sangre. Eso eres, ¿verdad? ¿Un hijo de hada?

—¿Eso cambia algo?

—Sí, porque en teoría los mestizos de hada no están sujetos a la Paz Fría, sino a los Acuerdos. Hay una laguna en los términos. Podemos revisarla y decirte…

—¿Eso me libraría de ir al Instituto?

—No lo sé. ¿Puedo leer la notificación que te han dado? Por favor.

Tras un leve titubeo, Quinn le dio la hoja que leyera poco antes, la cual Sigfrid tomó con cuidado, fijándose sin querer en que las manos del barman eran de dedos sumamente delgados.

Se olvidó de semejante detalle cuando acabó de leer el contenido de la notificación.

—Esto no es… —musitó.

—¿Qué pasa? —Soltaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

—Un momento.

Sigfrid, sin pérdida de tiempo, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número. Llevándose el aparato a una oreja, fijó de nuevo los ojos en el texto dirigido a Quinn, arrugando la frente.

— _Instituto de Londres, ¿quién habla?_

—Buenas noches. Soy Sigfrid Sølvtorden. ¿Livia?

— _Sí, ¿qué pasa?_

—¿Qué sabes de un censo de híbridos ordenado por la Clave?

— _¿Un qué?_

A Sigfrid no le dio buena espina semejante exclamación. Además, era observado atentamente por tres pares de ojos con distintos grados de ansiedad.

—Estamos en el Queen's, no sé si lo conozcas…

— _Sí, he ido un par de veces. ¿Por qué?_

—Acaban de entregarle una notificación de la Clave a un empleado mestizo. Dice que es un censo de gente como él, con sangre mezclada de dos o más razas. Los que vinieron eran del Escolamántico y aseguraron que, de no presentarse el notificado en el Instituto en una semana, se le arrestará por atentar contra los Acuerdos.

Hubo un instante de silencio al otro lado de la línea que Sigfrid tomó como mala señal, pero eso no fue lo peor.

— _¡Ty! ¡Ty, ven aquí!_

—¿Livia?

— _Lo siento, Sigfrid, un momento._

A continuación, se oyó un leve golpe en la bocina

— _¡Ty, por el Ángel, te necesito! ¡Y trae a Tessa!_

—¿Qué pasa? —Masculló Astrid, impaciente.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Sigfrid se retiró el celular de la oreja para contestar.

—No estoy seguro. Es como si hubiera tomado a Livia por sorpresa. Está llamando a Tiberius y a Tessa Carstairs.

—¿A Tessa Carstairs?

—¿Cómo que Livia no sabía?

— _¡Sigfrid! ¿Sigues ahí?_

El aludido dio un respingo cuando el llamado de Livia sonó tan elevado que lo distinguió entre el barullo del Queen's. Alzó el teléfono.

—Sí, Livia, sigo aquí. ¿Qué sucede?

— _¿A qué hora entregaron esa notificación?_

—Hace… Cinco minutos, no más. ¿Por qué?

— _¿Consta allí qué clase de mestizo es el empleado del Queen's?_

Sigfrid volvió a mirar el documento.

—No, eso no.

— _¿Está su nombre?_

—Sí. De hecho, le preguntaron si era él antes de entregársela.

— _Escucha, ¿hay forma de que el empleado avise a otros mestizos de lo que ha ocurrido?_

Con cierto desconcierto, Sigfrid repitió la pregunta para Quinn; éste, tras unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, asintió, aunque aclaró que no conocía a muchos.

El rubio asintió a su vez y pasó el dato a Livia.

— _Sigfrid, habla Tiberius, estás en altavoz. Necesitamos que la persona del Queen's le cuente lo sucedido a cuanto subterráneo conozca y que acaten la notificación de forma pacífica. Livia, Kit y yo vigilaremos el proceso en persona, que confíen en nosotros, en lo que hemos hecho por esta ciudad. Que les pida también el presentarse en el Instituto de nuevo en una semana, todos los que puedan. ¿Has comprendido?_

—Yo… Sí, Tiberius, se lo diré. Pero él no parece muy contento de ir al Instituto.

— _Sigfrid, habla Tessa Carstairs. Si sirve de algo, dile que doy mi palabra de que Tiberius es de fiar. Es más, asegúrale que soy la primera en la lista del censo y que cuando venga, puede preguntar todo lo que quiera._

—De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

— _Ofrezcan su apoyo a cualquier mestizo que lo necesite, lo mismo que el respaldo del Instituto. Lo lamento, pero ustedes tres tendrán que volver inmediatamente._

—No hay problema, Tiberius. Pasaré el mensaje. Nos vemos allá.

Tras cortar la llamada, Sigfrid inhaló profundamente, para luego dejar escapar parte del aire en forma de suspiro. Luego, procedió a explicar las instrucciones dadas, recibiendo gestos de extrañeza por toda respuesta.

—He oído del director de Londres —se atrevió a decir Quinn al cabo de un rato—. ¿Es cierto que tiene hermanos mestizos? ¿Mestizos de hada?

—Sí, es cierto —respondió Brunhild.

—Y supongo que viven como cazadores de sombras.

—Sí, pero uno de ellos estuvo en la Cacería Salvaje por años.

Quinn arqueó las cejas por unos segundos, antes de asentir.

—Haré lo que el director ha pedido, pero necesito una buena explicación qué darles a los demás, aparte de tenerle fe por su desempeño al frente del Instituto.

—Esa puedo dártela yo, si quieres —soltó Sigfrid, sintiéndose mal porque aquel chico desconfiara de Tiberius y peor, con justa razón—, aunque solo es una suposición, ¿te serviría?

Quinn lo observó intensamente por lo que pareció un largo rato, hasta que dio media vuelta y le hizo señas a un mesero al fondo del local.

—Aquí apenas puedo oír lo que pienso. Pasemos al despacho.

—&—

El despacho, según observó Sigfrid, era una habitación grande y de techo bajo justo encima del pub. Había entrado detrás de Quinn, notando que era más o menos como había esperado: un sitio donde debía discutirse el buen funcionamiento de un negocio próspero.

—Tomen asiento si quieren, señorita Trueblood, señorita…

—¡Ay, qué maleducada! Soy Brunhild. Brunhild Sølvtorden.

Quinn arqueó una ceja, mirando a Sigfrid, quien carraspeó antes de apuntar.

—Somos mellizos.

—Eso lo explica. Lo lamento, el jefe solo tiene esas sillas y no permite que nadie se siente en la suya.

Al ver hacia donde señalaba Quinn, Sigfrid creyó saber los motivos de su jefe. El escritorio era una de esas creaciones modernas con superficie de cristal, cuyo soporte metálico color gris acero hacía juego con un par de sillas de diseño ergonómico, aunque el rubio desconocía el término y solo pensó que los respaldos eran algo raros. La silla del jefe era una butaca de aspecto muy cómodo y forrada con una tela anaranjada, cuyo estampado mostraba ramas de árbol.

—Interesante butaca —comentó Astrid, ocupando una de las sillas.

—El jefe es interesante de por sí. Ahora, ¿cuál es su suposición, señor Sølvtorden?

El nombrado dio un respingo. No se esperaba que Quinn pudiera pronunciar correctamente su apellido a la primera, ya que era algo en lo que muchos se sentían torpes cuando lo conocían.

—Me imagino que piensas que, debido a sus hermanos mestizos, Tiberius no se atrevería a dañar a ningún otro mestizo y tendrías algo de razón. Nosotros tres apenas llevamos un mes aquí, pero ya nos queda claro que Tiberius es de la clase de cazador de sombras que honra los Acuerdos todo lo que puede, aunque eso a veces vaya contra la opinión del Enclave o contra la de la misma Clave. Pero hay algo más. ¿Qué sabes sobre las desapariciones de…?

—¿Las desapariciones de mundanos con Visión y chicos subterráneos? Bastante, considerando que muchos tienen familiares que vienen aquí a quejarse de que la Clave no hace nada y a lamentarse porque ellos mismos no pueden hacer nada. Ha sido muy frustrante para la manada de Londres. Nunca habían tenido algo que no pudieran rastrear.

—Bueno, por lo que sabemos, finalmente se tienen pruebas de que hay hadas detrás de todo eso. Por eso el Escolamántico va a hacer lo que nos oíste discutir. Pero lo de los mestizos… Eso es nuevo y creo que Tiberius pensó lo mismo que yo: que la Clave quiere identificarlos antes que aquellos que se los están llevando, porque si no, pueden no poder protegerlos.

—¿La Clave, protegernos?

—En teoría, deberían hacerlo. En la práctica… Lo lamento, estoy tan escéptico como tú. Si lo del censo no lo sabían Tiberius, su esposo o su hermana, puede que haya algo detrás de esa orden y por eso los ha convocado al final de la semana de plazo.

—Oye, ¿crees que…? —comenzó Brunhild, empezando a atar cabos.

—Crees que Tiberius quiere que ejerzan presión a la Clave para que aclaren lo del censo y que busquen a los desaparecidos —completó Astrid, atónita—. Brillante —añadió, maravillada.

—Puede ser, pero no funcionará si no lo escuchan aquellos convocados por el censo. ¿Te parece una buena razón, Quinn?

—Sí, pero ¿qué ocurriría si ese no es el plan del director?

—Estando ustedes allá dentro de una semana, lo pueden hacer realidad. Podrán protestar por la demora de la Clave en explicar la situación. Apelen a los Acuerdos para que los escuchen.

Quinn lo miró con verdadero asombro.

—¿Usted quiere algo así? ¿Un montón de subterráneos mestizos armando un alboroto en el Instituto donde se hospeda?

—No, quiero justicia para los que han desaparecido y para los que podrían desaparecer. Nadie merece que lo alejen de su familia solo por la sangre que tenga. Mucho menos niños.

Una imagen borrosa quiso hacerse presente en la mente de Sigfrid, pero sabía que no era el momento, así que se concentró en apartarla.

Logrado lo anterior, fijó la vista en los ojos de Quinn, quien finalmente pareció convencido.

—Sé a quién reclamaré si algo sale mal, hijos del Ángel. Y no será al director Blackthorn.

Al ver la cara de pasmo de Astrid, Sigfrid se preguntó si su amiga se arrepentía de hacer caso a su corazonada.


	10. Qué era lo que faltaba

**X. Qué era lo que faltaba.**

 _«La ley es poderosa, pero más poderosa es la necesidad.»_

 _Johann W. Goethe_

 _Febrero de 2025._

Durante los días que siguieron al cumpleaños de Liam, Getty vio el Instituto muy transitado.

Al principio, no acertaba a saber cómo era posible, si el sitio era enorme y no estaba completamente ocupado. Sin embargo, resolvió su duda al ver el vaivén de Livia, Kit, el matrimonio Carstairs y hasta de Tiberius, pues el repentino estallido de actividad de todos ellos ocasionó la cancelación de algunas lecciones teóricas.

—No entiendo qué sucede —masculló en la sala de entrenamiento, al cabo de una semana.

A Beatriz se le había ocurrido el probar con ataques a larga distancia, lo que implicaba armas arrojadizas y otras como el arco. En ese momento, se veía a Rafael y Astrid muy cómodos usando el último, pero los demás habían llegado a la conclusión de que requería mucha habilidad.

—Yo tampoco —Liam se encogió de hombros para luego añadir—. ¿Los demás sabrán?

Getty observó a su alrededor. Rafael le comentaba algo a Astrid referente a las flechas; en tanto, Sigfrid y Brunhild practicaban el lanzamiento de cuchillos y Alphonse, cerca de ellos, pasaba algunos de sus _shuriken_ de una mano a otra, como decidiendo con cuál hacer su práctica.

—Tal vez, pero quizá no nos dirán —la rubia hizo un mohín.

—¿Será malo?

—Si fuera malo, no se quedarían callados. A Tiberius no le gusta ocultar esas cosas. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Liam asintió, sosteniendo el cuchillo arrojadizo como le habían enseñado. Getty se preguntó, no por primera vez, si le pasaría algo. Era algo quizá sin importancia, pero había notado que el niño se esmeraba más que antes en los entrenamientos y las lecciones. No quería incomodarlo al preguntarle qué ocurría, pero esperaba que su repentino ahínco no se debiera a algo malo.

—¡Muy bien! —Beatriz miraba hacia el otro extremo del ático.

Getty y Liam giraron la cabeza. Distinguieron en una diana un par de flechas muy cerca del centro, casi rodeando un cuchillo y un _shuriken._

—Quisiera tener esa puntería —musitó Liam, soñador.

—Ya eres muy bueno —aseguró Getty—. Si practicas más, hasta podrías ganarle a Al.

—No estoy muy seguro, pero… Sí, lo quiero intentar.

Tras dar un par de palmadas de entusiasmo, Getty fue a ponerse en posición, delante de una diana libre, haciéndole señas a Liam para que se acercara y observara. El niño no tardó en obedecer. Sujetaba entre sus finos dedos un cuchillo, listo para usarlo. Ella le dio las indicaciones, sonriendo cuando Liam, tan sorprendido como orgulloso, logró que su arma diera a muy poca distancia del centro de la diana.

—¡Gracias, Getty! —dijo él, en voz un poco más alta de lo que acostumbraba.

—De nada. Me alegra poder ayudar. A mí también tuvieron que enseñarme cuando llegué.

—¿Quién te enseñó?

—Al y Kit. Después Rafael también.

—Rafael… No recuerdo haberlo visto lanzando cuchillos o algo parecido. Aunque… Hace mucho que no voy a Nueva York.

—¡Ah, debe ser por eso! Rafael me contó que no practicaba mucho con cuchillos ni armas como esas, pero que se animó a hacerlo más cuando conoció a Al.

—¿Por qué?

Getty se encogió de hombros. Ella también se lo preguntaba, pero cuando quiso saber más al respecto, Rafael solamente meneó la cabeza y aseguró que era una larga historia.

En ese momento se hizo el silencio en la sala, el cual seguramente habría durado un rato de no ser porque se oyó un estruendo a lo lejos, que parecía provenir de debajo de ellos.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —quiso saber Astrid, ceñuda.

Preocupada, Getty miró primero a Liam, que lucía un poco asustado, y luego a Alphonse, quien ya estaba a un paso de Rafael, con un _shuriken_ en la mano izquierda.

—¿Deberíamos ir a ver? —inquirió Brunhild

Sigfrid se colocó a la izquierda de su melliza con expresión pétrea.

—Deben ser los mestizos —soltó, sin preámbulo alguno.

—Momento, ¿de qué hablas? —quiso saber Rafael.

Getty frunció el ceño, confusa, sobre todo cuando Astrid y Brunhild pusieron caras de asombro, como si recordaran algo realmente increíble.

—¿Qué es, Sigfrid? —preguntó Alphonse, con voz muy seria.

—Será todo por hoy, muchachos.

Beatriz, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, había sacado su teléfono celular y miraba la pantalla con cierto aire preocupado. Enseguida, les dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Tengo que bajar, así que les recomiendo que atiendan alguno de sus deberes pendientes.

—¿Sabes lo que está ocurriendo, Beatriz? —Rafael la veía como si no la conociera—. Anda, dinos, ¡no nos dejes así!

—Sigfrid, pareces estar muy enterado, explícales tú.

A continuación, Beatriz dio media vuelta y abandonó la sala de entrenamiento a buen paso, aunque algo en sus movimientos le hizo pensar a Getty que estaba nerviosa.

—Bien, Sølvtorden, somos todo oídos —aseguró Rafael con sarcasmo.

El aludido, según Getty, no lucía muy contento. La rubia intentó intercambiar miradas con Liam, pero el niño estaba muy quieto, observando al alto e imponente Sigfrid como si fuera a darle una mala noticia a él en particular.

—La Clave ordenó un censo de… Bueno, se les llama «híbridos». Son, según sus palabras, subterráneos con dos o más sangres mezcladas. ¿Por qué creen que Tiberius ha estado tan ocupado en esta última semana?

—¿Es que acaso los subterráneos están viniendo a eso? —Rafael parecía asqueado—. Yo en su lugar, no lo haría.

—Vinieron porque se los pidió Tiberius —indicó Astrid, haciendo una mueca que parecía indicar, increíblemente, que pensaba igual que Rafael—. Estuvimos presentes cuando dos Centuriones entregaron una notificación. Llamamos aquí y pasamos el mensaje de Tiberius.

—¿Él ya sabía…? —comenzó a preguntar Alphonse, arqueando una ceja.

—No, no lo sabía —respondió Brunhild enseguida, con cierto apuro—. Pero enseguida pidió al mestizo que corriera la voz, que el censo lo vigilaría él en persona y que al final de la semana…

Como la joven se interrumpió, dudosa y mirando tanto a su hermano como a su _parabatai_ , a Getty no le dio buena espina lo que seguía.

—¿Al final de la semana qué? —Quiso saber Rafael.

— _Père_ los convocó, ¿no? —dijo Alphonse, muy serio—. A todos los mestizos.

—Sí, justo eso —confirmó Astrid, dedicándole una sonrisa radiante a Alphonse.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Al? —inquirió Rafael, suspicaz.

—En que _père_ tal vez quiere que se ejerza presión a la Clave.

A las palabras de Alphonse, los tres aprendices asintieron.

—Lo que me preocupa es que el Escolamántico tenga localizados a esos subterráneos —Alphonse apuntó aquello como si estuviera retomado una conversación anterior—. De no ser así, no podrían entregar las notificaciones. Deben estar tramando algo, más si las empezaron a entregar sin informar a los directores de Institutos.

—Y en sitios públicos, a horas inadecuadas —añadió Sigfrid de golpe.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La notificación que vimos que entregaban… Estábamos en un pub, el Queen's, casi a medianoche, y el mestizo es un empleado de allí. No tenemos idea de qué pretendían y el chico tenía toda la razón del mundo para desconfiar.

Alphonse asintió a eso, lo mismo que Rafael.

Getty apretó los labios, nerviosa ante algo que a todas luces se veía mal, mientras notaba que Liam lucía cada vez más asustado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó en voz baja.

Liam tragó saliva y sabiendo que hablaba muy bajo cuando estaba nervioso, Getty se acercó a él para escuchar su titubeante respuesta.

—Mamá… ¿A mamá le entregarían una de esas notificaciones?

—¿A tu madre? ¿Por qué?

Getty no se dio cuenta de que alzó la voz hasta que los demás fijaron los ojos en ella.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó.

—Tessa Carstairs dijo ser la primera en la lista —soltó Astrid.

— _¡Diablos!_ —Masculló Rafael, girándose para dirigirse a toda carrera hacia la puerta.

—¡Lightwood! ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Lightwood–Bane, Trueblood!

—¿Qué le pasa? —Se quejó la recién nombrada.

—¿Olvidaste lo que nos dijeron en la reunión, Astrid? —Espetó Brunhild, ceñuda—. Aquello sobre la señora Carstairs.

Getty miró a los jóvenes de Oslo con el ceño fruncido, para luego ver hacia la puerta, que casi se cerraba cuando Rafael volvió a asomarse.

—¿Van a venir o qué?

—No nos dejarán entrar al Santuario —indicó Astrid.

—Si no son vampiros, pueden pasar del Santuario —recordó Alphonse, adelantándose a todos y mirando a Rafael fijamente—. ¿Estás pensando en…?

—Sí, revisaremos primero desde ese punto. Lástima que no podamos confirmar si allí están todos, para evitarnos vueltas.

Para sorpresa de Getty, Liam dio un paso al frente, carraspeando. El resto posó los ojos en el niño con caras de pasmo.

—Yo… —comenzó Liam, apretando los labios por un segundo, sin animarse a continuar.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Alphonse, con clara intención de calmarlo—. Si no quieres ir…

Liam agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro y dio otro paso hacia adelante.

—Puedo… Puedo decirles dónde está el director —aseguró, procurando mirar a cualquier parte menos a alguna de las caras a su alrededor.

Getty sentía que a Liam le había costado horrores admitir eso, ¿sería tal vez por algo malo? Esperaba que no, porque no quería obligarlo a hacer algo desagradable solo por querer saber qué pasaba con los adultos.

—No tienes que hacerlo —indicó Alphonse, regresando sobre sus pasos para quedar a poca distancia de Liam, a quien miró con amabilidad—. Nos las arreglaremos.

—¡Sí quiero! —rebatió Liam en un murmullo—. Es que… Mi madre…

Getty no comprendió del todo, pero por lo visto Alphonse sí, porque asintió y, tras un breve titubeo, le tendió una mano.

—No es necesario que el niño haga nada, Alphonse. ¡Por el Ángel! ¿Por qué ustedes dos no me llamaron antes?

Getty dio un respingo, antes de voltear a su derecha.

Una rubia muy hermosa, de atuendo antiguo y porte un tanto altivo, la veía con apremio.

—¿Jessamine?

—¿Quién? —Dejó escapar Astrid.

—He leído sobre ella —aseguró Sigfrid, sonriendo tenuemente, como conteniendo su entusiasmo—. Fue la salvadora del Instituto de Londres durante la Guerra Oscura.

—Me alegra ser conocida de semejante forma, pero no es el momento de una lección de Historia. Tiberius y los otros están teniendo su reunión en la biblioteca, si eso querían saber.

—Agradecemos el favor que nos haces, Jessamine —dijo Alphonse entonces, dando un leve apretón a la mano de Liam—. ¿Por qué no te muestras a los demás, ya que estás aquí?

—No hay de qué, Alphonse. Respecto a tu pregunta, presiento que voy a necesitar la energía después. Así que en serio, espero que la próxima vez que requieran algo como esto, me llamen Georgette o tú. No tienen por qué dejar que ese pobre niño se desgaste más.

—¿Qué sabes respecto a Liam que nosotros no?

—No me corresponde decirlo. Si de verdad te preocupa, espera a que él mismo te lo diga, o pregúntales a Tessa y a Jem. Ahora, si me disculpan…

Tras aquel diálogo tan raro, Getty vio cómo el fantasma de Jessamine Lovelace dejaba de ser visible para ella y para Alphonse.

¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta que Jessamine confiaba en su amigo? ¡Ella no se mostraba a casi nadie, aunque tuviera el don!

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —quiso saber Brunhild.

—Jessamine dice que _père_ y los demás están en una reunión en la biblioteca —al hablar, Alphonse miró a Rafael, arqueando una ceja.

—Andando, entonces —sentenció Rafael—. Probemos.

Éste, Alphonse y Liam se encaminaron fuera de la sala de entrenamiento.

Getty y los aprendices no tardaron en imitarlos.

—&—

A simple vista, Getty no comprendió qué pretendían Alphonse y Rafael al pedirles descender por una estrecha escalera, casi en un extremo del pasillo fuera de la sala de entrenamiento. Quiso preguntar a dónde iban, hasta que creyó reconocer el tramo donde Rafael se detuvo, una curva en la que apenas cabían los dos chicos, de pie uno junto al otro, en el mismo escalón.

—¿Todavía recuerdas cómo, Al? —preguntó Rafael, mientras dibujaba una runa en una puertecilla, la cual se abrió lentamente y levantando una nube de polvo del otro lado.

—Sí, claro. Aunque primero habrá que comprobar si han movido las cosas.

—¿Qué quieren hacer, ustedes dos? —quiso saber Astrid, cruzándose de brazos.

—Estar enterados —contestó Rafael, empujando levemente la puertecilla—. Entren con cuidado, aquí rara vez viene alguien.

El interior de aquella diminuta estancia estaba atestado de cajas y estantes, en los cuales se veían muchísimas armas, todas deslucidas y que no se habían tocado en años. La única luz, opaca y más gris que las nubes de lluvia, se colaba por una ventana de arco, cayendo justo en un hueco en el suelo, en el cual había inconfundibles huellas de manos y pies.

—¿Qué es aquí, de todas formas? —inquirió Brunhild, moviéndose entre dos torres de cajas.

—¿No se nota? Un trastero —soltó Rafael, sonriendo de lado, antes de atravesar el hueco con huellas y mover un baúl hacia la ventana.

—Pues es el trastero más raro que he visto —aseguró Astrid, arrugando la nariz.

Tras levantar más polvo al mover unas cajas, Alphonse sacó algo del bolsillo con la mano derecha, la cual alzó enseguida. Al segundo siguiente, su piedra de luz mágica iluminaba un poco el lugar, coincidiendo con un estornudo de Sigfrid y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—Alguien, por favor, encienda su luz mágica.

Astrid se apresuró a atender la petición de Alphonse, quien al ver eso, apagó su piedra y se la guardó, para sacar la estela y sentarse en el suelo.

—Tendremos que tomar una buena ducha cuando salgamos de aquí —aseguró Brunhild, antes de ocupar un sitio frente a Alphonse.

Poco a poco, los demás imitaron a la joven noruega, formando un círculo alrededor del hueco en el suelo. Alphonse respiró profundo antes de apoyar la estela en una de las maderas del suelo y comenzar a trazar cuidadosamente una runa de buen tamaño.

Getty observó de reojo a los extranjeros, quienes tardaron un poco en mostrar señas de haber reconocido la Marca de Alphonse. Ella misma, de no haber recordado un par de veces que sus amigos la invitaron a entrar a ese trastero cuando se preparaban para ser _parabatai_ , también estaría sorprendida.

—¿Quién te enseñó esa runa? —quiso saber Astrid, asombrada.

—A mí me la enseñó tío Jace —respondió Rafael, causando una mueca de fastidio en Astrid—. Cuando pasé mi primer año aquí, se la enseñé a Al.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Jace Herondale enseña esa clase de cosas en Nueva York?

—No sé si a otros se las enseñe, pero a mí sí. Decía que nunca sabías cuándo necesitarías fisgonear sin que nadie se enterara.

—Si la runa la saben ambos, ¿por qué la hace Alphonse?

—Le sale mejor —Rafael se encogió de hombros, como si lo recién dicho fuera un detalle sin importancia, antes de chistar y señalar el suelo—. Ahora pongan atención.

Astrid parecía querer seguir discutiendo, pero paró cuando Alphonse se enderezó, habiendo acabado la runa. Un instante después, el suelo emitió un leve destello antes de dar la impresión de aclararse poco a poco, hasta que dejó ver la biblioteca como si de pronto, se hubiera hecho un agujero en ese punto.

—No importa cuántas veces lo vea, es genial —musitó Getty, sin poder contenerse.

Rafael la miró con una amplia sonrisa, en tanto Liam asentía a sus palabras. Alphonse, por su parte, frunció el ceño, agachándose un poco antes de apretar los labios con fuerza.

— _¡Merde!_

Todos, hasta Rafael, se sorprendieron al escuchar algo así en voz de Alphonse, quien siempre era de lo más correcto, pero a Getty le bastó echar un vistazo a la escena debajo de ellos para comprenderlo.

Una de las largas mesas de la biblioteca estaba ocupada parcialmente por la gente reunida allí. A una de las cabeceras se sentaba Tiberius, mirando al frente con la espalda muy recta, pero en el regazo, fuera de la vista de sus acompañantes, sus manos se abrían y cerraban sin cesar, demostrando así su nerviosismo. A la derecha de Tiberius se sentaban Livia, Beatriz y Julie Beauvale; las tres apoyaban las manos entrelazadas en la mesa, aunque sus ceños fruncidos eran evidencia de que no se hallaban de buen humor. A la izquierda de Tiberius, Kit estaba cruzado de brazos y con expresión de querer sacar uno de sus cuchillos, lo cual era seña suficiente de que algo andaba terriblemente mal.

Al otro lado de la mesa, la cabecera opuesta la ocupaba un hombre de cabello oscuro y porte severo, casi apático, quien tenía a derecha e izquierda a unos cuantos vestidos de negro que, de no ser por los broches de Centuriones, pasarían por cazadores de sombras normales.

—¿Nos dejarás hacer nuestro trabajo de una vez, Tiberius, o debo enviar a uno de mis acompañantes de vuelta con un mensaje?

—¿Por qué me parece conocido ese tipo? —espetó Astrid, ceñuda.

—¡Por el Ángel! —exclamó Brunhild—. ¡Se parece mucho a Barb!

—Es Gilbert Longford —informó Alphonse, después de lo cual apretó los labios de nuevo.

—No te contengas, Al, suéltalo todo —animó Rafael en tono bromista, aunque según Getty, su cara delataba que hablaba en serio.

Alphonse no contestó, solo se llevó un dedo a los labios y señaló el trozo de suelo delante de él. Los demás comprendieron y atendieron la escena que se desarrollaba debajo de ellos.

Fue en ese momento que Getty se fijó en que había más gente en la biblioteca, de pie, tras Tiberius. Era un grupo compacto y variopinto, saltando a la vista su origen subterráneo.

Y justo a cada lado de Tiberius, franqueándolo cual guardia de honor, estaban los Carstairs.

—Papá y mamá… —musitó Liam.

Getty miró al niño a su izquierda, notándolo preocupado. No era para menos, si es que a la señora Carstairs le tocaba algo malo de todo ese asunto.

—Si tuvieras la amabilidad de explicar el motivo de tu presencia y la de tus compañeros, Gilbert, con mucho gusto te apoyaremos en lo que podamos —dijo Livia, conteniendo a medias su sarcasmo—. No sé si sepas, pero hemos estado ocupados supervisando el cumplimiento de un mandato de la Clave, así que tenemos las manos llenas.

—Pensé que tenían aprendices a quiénes delegar el trabajo sucio.

—¡Trabajo sucio! —exclamó Astrid por lo bajo, indignada.

Brunhild puso cara de pasmo, en tanto Sigfrid mostraba una mueca fiera, como si quisiera lanzarle a Gilbert Longford algo punzocortante, lo que fuera.

—Tenemos aprendices, no recaderos —masculló Kit, mirando a Gilbert con aire ofendido.

—Debe ser difícil adaptarse a ello, supongo. Creo que son los primeros aprendices que recibe Londres desde que estás a cargo de este Instituto, ¿no, Tiberius?

—En realidad, tuvimos un par de aprendices cuando recién llegamos, solo que repartían su tiempo entre este Instituto y uno de Escocia. Les interesaba la leyenda mundana del lago Ness…

Aún desde su posición, Getty distinguió la mueca de desdén de Gilbert ante las palabras de Tiberius y sintió un deseo enorme de poder atacarlo con uno de sus _charkhram_.

—Leyendas mundanas… ¿Por qué perder su tiempo con ellas?

—Todas las leyendas son ciertas —indicó James Carstairs con firmeza, a la izquierda de Tiberius—. Cualquier cazador de sombras respetable sabe eso.

—Sí, claro… En fin, iré al grano: se me envió con esta delegación de Centuriones para recolectar los resultados del censo de híbridos.

Getty sintió algo muy parecido a las náuseas ante el tono que Gilbert empleó cuando pronunció la palabra «híbridos». Viendo de reojo a su alrededor, la rubia constató que no era la única en experimentar un malestar similar.

—Por favor, permítenos ver tu acreditación.

—¿Mi qué?

—El documento que acredita la función que acabas de describir, Gilbert. Es de suponer que, tratándose de un asunto tan serio, la Clave te otorgaría algo con qué probar lo que has dicho.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Mi palabra es más que suficiente!

—Lo lamento, pero tengo la responsabilidad de responder ante los subterráneos de Londres por la legalidad de este inusual mandato de la Clave, así que comprenderás que no puedo dejar pasar nada por alto, ni siquiera algo tan simple como una acreditación de funciones.

A Getty le dieron ganas de ir a abrazar a Tiberius. A su derecha, vio que Alphonse esbozaba una leve sonrisa de orgullo.

—¿Comprendes que, al negarte a darme los resultados del censo, te echas encima a la Clave y al Escolamántico?

—No me estoy negando a entregarte esa información. Solicité que compruebes tu función en este asunto. Eres tú el que entendió que no te daré la información; por lo tanto, deduzco que no cuentas con la acreditación solicitada y con eso sabes que no te daré la información. Así las cosas, alguno de los Centuriones debe ser el encargado de llevar el censo a la Clave, ¿o me equivoco?

—Brillante —musitó Astrid, fascinada.

—Tiberius, no quieras enredarme con tu palabrería, conmigo no funciona.

—Él no trata de enredarte —corrigió Kit, un tanto impaciente—. Solo está aclarando las cosas. Ustedes —miró a los Centuriones por turnos, con aspecto serio—, ¿quién es el líder?

Uno de los Centuriones, de cabello negro muy corto, se puso de pie. Por lo que alcanzaba a distinguir Getty, era muy alto y de aspecto fuerte; por otro lado, sus facciones eran orientales y se mostraban severas, como dando a entender que su dueño seguía escrupulosamente la Ley.

— _¡Por el Ángel!_ —soltó Rafael, incrédulo—. ¡Es Xiaolang!

—¿Quién? —inquirió Sigfrid.

—Xiaolang Honglian, lo conocimos en París —respondió Alphonse enseguida, para luego volver a pedir a señas que guardaran silencio.

—Buenos días, Tiberius. Es un honor volver a verlo —saludó el Centurión, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de reconocimiento—. Mi grupo y yo estamos aquí para que nos haga entrega del resultado del censo ordenado por la Clave, así como para resolver cualquier duda que se tenga de este asunto. Si no he entendido mal, las personas que lo acompañan quieren precisamente eso, ¿no es así? Que respondamos a sus inquietudes.

Tiberius asintió con la cabeza. Detrás de él, algunos subterráneos se removieron con visible incomodidad, pero ninguno hizo ademán de retirarse.

—La primera de las preguntas es ¿por qué ha ordenado la Clave un censo como este?

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Tessa Carstairs había dado un pequeño paso adelante, irguiéndose cual alta era, para que sus palabras tuvieran mayor impacto. Getty observó a Liam morderse el labio inferior, claramente nervioso.

—Buenos días, señora —saludó Xiaolang, arrugando levemente la frente, extrañado—. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de…?

—Buenos días. Soy Theresa Carstairs, de soltera Gray, hija de nefilim y demonio.

El silencio que inundó la biblioteca era frío y pesado. Getty enseguida se percató de que la mayoría de los Centuriones mostraban su escepticismo ante tal frase; por otro lado, Xiaolang Honglian se mantuvo sereno y Gilbert Longford no pudo ocultar un gesto de repulsión.

—La Clave sabe que existo, claro —continuó la señora Carstairs, sin alterar su tono de voz, firme y honesto—. He vivido más que muchos de los aquí presentes. De hecho, Gilbert Longford, tú y algunos de los mejores cazadores de sombras actuales no existirían sin mí.

—¿Qué blasfemia está insinuando, bruja?

La señora Carstairs sonrió un poco, con aire de seguridad y tristeza. Era increíble que demostrara ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, pero Getty no tuvo dudas de que eso era.

—Si no sabes la historia de nuestra familia, no tienes derecho a reclamar —apuntó Julie Beauvale, en voz un poco más baja de lo que habían hablado los demás, pero su semblante demostraba que estaba muy segura de lo que decía.

—Y tú no tienes derecho a interferir, Julie. No tienes idea de cómo está la Clave ahora.

—Eso no es cierto. Me han estado contando cómo ha sido la política de la Clave, desde que me secuestraron hasta el día de hoy. Pudiste hacerlo tú, que pareces estar tan enterado, pero debiste estar demasiado ocupado para visitar a tu prima, ¿verdad?

Gilbert le dedicó una mirada helada que Getty, con orgullo, notó que no le hizo el menor efecto a su madre.

—¿Alguien te cree esa historia, Julie? Eso de que te secuestraron por trece años. Tengo la impresión de que te fuiste más que gustosa tras ese caballero hada…

—¡Cómo te atreves! —Beatriz saltó enseguida de su asiento, apretando los puños.

—Los gustos de Julie nunca fueron buenos. Igual que los de Barbara…

—¡Será maldito…! —soltaron en un siseo Brunhild y Sigfrid.

Getty y los demás en el trastero casi se perdieron lo siguiente que dijo Gilbert, con un tono de odio imposible de pasar por alto.

—… O los del enfermo de Edward.

—¿De qué demonios habla? —masculló Rafael, indignado.

A Getty le habría extrañado esa reacción de su amigo si él, durante su breve estancia en Nueva York a principios del año, no le hubiera contado algunas cosas sobre la familia adoptiva de su novia, Perenelle Fordbleu.

—Edward era mejor cazador de sombras de lo que siempre has creído —espetó Julie, poniéndose de pie lentamente. Beatriz, al notar el movimiento, se apresuró a tenderle una mano a su _parabatai_ —. Lo odiabas, Gilbert, todavía lo odias, y nunca he entendido por qué, quitando tu intolerancia absurda. Era tu hermano, tu hermano menor, y me consta que él habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti. No quiero volver a oír que lo insultas o no seré la única que te lo haga pagar.

—Tú no estás a mi altura, Julie.

—Ahora mismo, quizá no. Pero Barbara estará encantada de arrancarte la mano derecha esta vez y tu propio hijo no volverá a dirigirte la palabra.

—¡No metas a Günther en esto!

—Tú empezaste, nombrando a nuestros familiares de manera tan desagradable.

Gilbert, frunciendo el ceño y con la boca torcida en una mueca de odio, pareció entender que no ganaría nada prolongando aquella discusión, por lo que no replicó. Julie, por su parte, respiró hondo y volvió a sentarse, auxiliada por una Beatriz que enseguida se sentó también.

—Alguien recuérdeme hacerle un bonito corte con _Misericordia_ a ese tipo —espetó Rafael.

—No lo harás —contradijo Alphonse, para sorpresa de todos… al menos hasta que lo oyeron añadir—. Si no quieres problemas con la Clave, dejarás que su propia familia se encargue.

—Ah, entonces ¿puedo hacerle algo yo? —Getty no dejó pasar la oportunidad de comentar eso, sonriendo con malicia al preguntar—. Rafael, ¿me prestas a _Misericordia_?

—Por tan noble cometido, _amiga mía_ , mi espada está a tu servicio.

—¿Cómo puede ese estúpido ser hermano de Barbara? —dejó escapar Astrid, en apariencia asqueada—. Ella es maravillosa y él…

—Barb ya nos había dicho que hacía años que no veía a su hermano Gilbert —comentó Sigfrid, muy serio—. Ahora nos queda claro el por qué.

—Y el otro hermano de Barb, Edward… —Brunhild tragó saliva, dándose valor para seguir—. Ella nos ha hablado de él. Lo adoraba. Sabemos que… Sabemos cómo murió y lo respetamos por eso. Yo lo respeto mucho por eso, porque sé lo que es tener y amar a un _parabatai_ —Astrid le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa al oírla—. Si por mí fuera, ese tal Gilbert ya no estaría respirando.

—Aclarados los puntos importantes, deberé pedirte que te retires, Gilbert.

El grupo del trastero dejó de lado sus impresiones sobre Gilbert Longford, atendiendo de nuevo la reunión por debajo de ellos.

—Si no tienes modo de probar que tienes autoridad en el censo ordenado por la Clave, no hay razón para que permanezcas en esta reunión —explicó Tiberius con sencillez, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Xiaolang, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo.

—Sí, Tiberius.

El Centurión se ganó una mala mirada de Gilbert, pero no pareció afectarle. Al contrario: Getty creyó notar en los rasgos asiáticos de Xiaolang, al menos por unos segundos, que estaba satisfecho por el curso de los acontecimientos.

—¡No pueden echarme así nada más!

—Nadie te está echando —Kit sonrió de lado y agregó—. Todo lo que se te dice, lo entiendes mal. Empezaré a creer que no estás bien de la cabeza.

—¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, maldito…!

—Yo que tú, no terminaría esa frase —apuntó Livia, peligrosamente serena, mostrando de forma despreocupada un sable en su mano derecha, el cual usó para señalar a Gilbert. Alrededor de Livia, varios dieron un respingo, ya que no habían notado en qué momento ella empuñó su arma o más aún, de dónde la había sacado—. Hemos tolerado suficientes groserías de tu parte, en vez de estar tratando el tema central de esta reunión, uno sumamente importante. Haz lo que se te ha pedido y déjanos trabajar, por favor.

Gilbert, visiblemente indignado, volteó de nuevo hacia Xiaolang, pero como éste no dio muestras de decir algo en su defensa, se vio obligado a abandonar la biblioteca, cerrando tras de sí de un portazo. Unos segundos después, Livia suspiró y bajó su sable, viendo a los Centuriones mientras hacía un ademán de disculpa.

—¿Deberíamos dejar que ese imbécil ande por allí sin vigilancia?

La observación de Astrid hizo que los demás la miraran con cierta sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es un imbécil? Y lo digo sin intención de ofender a la sangre Longford.

—No, en realidad… —Rafael carraspeó, intentando con ello no reírse—, creemos que lo que dices tiene sentido. Pero ¿quién va a perderse el final de la reunión por seguir a ese amargado?

Rafael tenía razón, claro. Getty, por lo menos, no quería salir del trastero, por muy polvoriento que estuviera, si eso significaba ya no escuchar la reunión sin que la vieran.

Sin que la vieran…

Sonriendo, levantó la vista de golpe y llamó con voz cantarina.

—¡Jessamine! ¿Puedes venir? Queremos pedirte un favor.

Getty supo que su idea era buena cuando Alphonse le asintió con la cabeza.


	11. Atrapados dentro de su propia cabeza

**XI. Atrapados dentro de su propia cabeza.**

 _«Seducimos valiéndonos de mentiras y pretendemos ser amados por nosotros mismos.»_

 _Paul Géraldy._

 _Febrero de 2025._

Mientras Getty mantenía una conversación en susurros con Jessamine, la cual los demás no podían seguir, Alphonse concentró toda su atención en lo que estaba sucediendo, con la intención de informarle a su amiga cualquier detalle que se perdiera.

—Si me permiten, responderé a la señora Carstairs —indicó en ese momento Xiaolang Honglian, haciendo un gesto a Livia para dar a entender que no debía disculparse—. El censo fue sugerido por el Escolamántico para corroborar la identidad de subterráneos en riesgo potencial.

—¿Corroborar? —dejó escapar un muchacho de pelo oscuro y tez pálida al que, de momento, Alphonse no lograba verle bien la cara—. ¿Significa que ya sabían qué éramos?

—De la gran mayoría de ustedes, solo habíamos hecho conjeturas respecto a su mestizaje, por eso el censo pasó a confirmar o descartar nuestras teorías.

—¿Y cuál es ese «riesgo potencial» que dijo antes? —quiso saber una chica morena y de largo pelo castaño adornado con mechones de colores.

—El de ser los siguientes en desaparecer de este plano.

—¿De este plano? —el muchacho de pelo oscuro se llevó una mano a la nuca, frotando allí con energía, casi con desesperación—. ¿Entonces es cierto que…? Escuchamos que… ¿Está confirmado que las hadas son responsables?

—Ay, no —musitó Sigfrid, notoriamente preocupado.

Alphonse intuyó que el joven Sølvtorden sabía algo que él no, pero ¿qué podría ser?

—Listo —musitó Getty a su izquierda, tapando su boca y su nariz con las manos cuando levantó polvo al acomodarse—. Le pedí a Jessamine que intentara avisarles a Tiberius o a Kit si veía algo raro.

—Kit puede verla —indicó Alphonse.

Por alguna razón, le encantó ver a Getty abriendo los ojos como platos, antes de que sonriera con cierta ironía, como si pensara «debí habérmelo imaginado».

—¿Qué es los que han oído? —preguntó enseguida un Centurión rubio, levantándose de golpe y con eso, regresando la atención de ambos a la biblioteca.

—Nosotros… Nos llegan rumores de todas partes —dijo el muchacho que hablara antes, inclinando la cabeza por un segundo, antes de enderezarse y ver a los Centuriones—. Usamos los métodos mundanos de comunicación para estar en contacto. Por ejemplo, las cadenas de correo electrónico pueden ser un fastidio, pero nos ayudan mucho.

Fue notorio cuáles Centuriones no tenían ni idea de comunicaciones mundanas, ya que los delataban sus caras confusas. Xiaolang, por su parte, asintió con una cabezada.

—Lamentamos decir que sí, las hadas son las principales sospechosas.

—¿Significa eso que va a cambiar algo en la Paz Fría?

Xiaolang torció ligeramente la boca. A Alphonse le sorprendió darse cuenta, porque en apenas dos segundos, el otro adoptó de nuevo su postura seria.

—La Paz Fría mantendrá sus términos —espetó el Centurión rubio, altivo.

—Sin embargo —intervino Xiaolang, censurando a su camarada con la mirada—, deben saber que, de ser ustedes mestizos de hada, están bajo la protección de los Acuerdos, a menos que hubieran decidido vivir como hada.

—Entonces, ¿sigue en pie el procedimiento de amnistía para las hadas puras?

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron Getty y Liam a la vez, levantando la cabeza.

—Es cuando un hada pura solicita la protección de los Acuerdos —respondió Alphonse en tono muy serio, casi gélido, recordando inevitablemente de Thorwyn un segundo, antes de seguir—. Pero al hacerlo, prácticamente reniega de su raza. Pocas hadas hacen eso, pues se dice que las Cortes las destierran de por vida. Además, las hadas con amnistía deben respetar la Paz Fría.

—Momento, ¿respetar la Paz Fría? —se extrañó Astrid—. Es decir, respetar los Acuerdos lo entiendo, pero la Paz Fría… Eso es un tratado contra las hadas, ¿no?

—Crees que es un truco, ¿verdad, Alphonse? —inquirió Sigfrid, ceñudo—. Pues si quieren la amnistía, la Clave pide eso a las hadas para que los suyos no los acepten de vuelta.

—Yo… Lo sospecho, sí.

—¿Por qué te interesa la amnistía, híbrido?

La voz del Centurión rubio sobresaltó a los reunidos en el trastero, que por un momento se habían quedado perdidos en sus reflexiones acerca de qué tan desesperada debía estar un hada pura por protección, como para recurrir a la opción dada por los cazadores de sombras. Los sobrecogió no tanto la pregunta, sino el tono en que fue pronunciada la palabra «híbrido».

Ese Centurión había sonado muy parecido a Gilbert Longford.

—Soy mestizo de hada —contestó el aludido, aunque su voz tembló un poco, como si se temiera un ataque al admitirlo—, así que tengo parientes que quizá, en un futuro, quieran la amnistía. Solo quería confirmar que siguiera en pie.

Mientras que el Centurión rubio lo veía con sospecha, Xiaolang recorrió con los ojos al resto de los subterráneos, en claro signo de invitación a que siguieran haciendo preguntas, si querían.

—¿Están buscando a nuestros chicos? —preguntó una mujer de pelo corto y castaño, cuya piel morena lucía ligeramente rojiza; sus ojos eran completamente verdes y de un tono muy vivo, similar al del césped—. Por favor, dígannos si están buscando a nuestros chicos… Y a nuestros amigos, por supuesto —añadió, en apariencia angustiada por la momentánea omisión.

—Estamos siguiendo toda pista viable de cada desaparición, señorita…

—Redrowan. Glenda Redrowan.

—¿Qué clase de hada se pone «serbal» (1) en el nombre? —masculló Astrid, confusa.

Sigfrid y Brunhild intercambiaron miradas con ella, antes de encogerse de hombros y devolver su atención a la reunión.

—Mi marido… Él es mundano, tiene la Visión y lo obligué a que pidiera un traslado en su trabajo para que no… Nuestro hijo desapareció hace casi cinco meses, saliendo de la escuela. No hemos sabido nada de él, aunque he rogado… Solo tiene ocho años.

Glenda Redrowan dejó de hablar, contuvo un sollozo y agachó la cabeza, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

Alphonse tragó en seco, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Ojalá aquella mujer pudiera tener a su hijo de vuelta. De no necesitar concentrarse, habría sacado su celular en ese instante para enviarle un mensaje a su madre, sin importar que solo escribiera un «hola».

—Señora Redrowan, ¿vino al Instituto cuando su hijo desapareció? —Inquirió Xiaolang.

—Yo… Primero fui a la policía. Mi familia y yo… Vivimos como mundanos casi todo el tiempo. Luego pensé que no perdía nada con llamar al Instituto, pedirle una reunión al director y… Aceptó verme —la señora Redrowan miró con visible gratitud a Tiberius, antes de inspirar hondo y continuar—. Le conté todo y prometió ayudarme. He estado hablando con él y con ellos desde entonces —señaló por turnos a Livia y a Kit—, pero todavía no se sabe nada.

—Entiendo. Los demás presentes, ¿también tienen casos rastreados por el Instituto?

Algunos de los subterráneos alrededor de la señora Redrowan asintieron; en tanto, otros le dedicaban miradas de desconfianza al rubio que seguía de pie junto a Xiaolang.

—Si no te molesta, Tiberius, además del resultado del censo, nos llevaremos copias de los informes de esas desapariciones. Cualquier detalle puede sernos útil para resolver esto.

—No me molesta en absoluto, Xiaolang. Tanto la gente aquí presente como yo, estaremos muy agradecidos de que el Escolamántico apoye las búsquedas. Pasando a otro tema, casi es hora de comer, ¿gustan acompañarnos?

—Xiaolang, ¿no deberíamos ir volviendo? —preguntó un Centurión bajito y de pelo castaño.

—Es verdad. Gracias, Tiberius, pero será en otra ocasión.

Esa fue la señal para que fueran levantándose de las sillas.

El pequeño revuelo de aquello, les dio la oportunidad a los del trastero para levantarse e ir saliendo uno por uno, descendiendo por la escalera mientras se sacudían la ropa y pensaban en voz alta en qué irían a decir si alguien preguntaba por qué iban tan sucios.

—Al —llamó Getty de pronto.

El muchacho se había inclinado sobre la madera del suelo para anular con cuidado la runa que había usado, con lo cual el suelo fue un poco menos transparente.

—¿Sí, Getty?

—¿Tú le agradas a Jessamine?

—Ah… Lo dices porque Jessamine no tiene problemas en hablar conmigo, ¿cierto?

—Sí, por eso.

Cuando terminó y el suelo era normal de nuevo, Alphonse se puso de pie y estiró los brazos en alto, antes de suspirar y guardarse la estela.

—No lo sé —contestó, alicaído—. Eso… Los fantasmas nunca han sido… No eran precisamente amistosos en París, así que… Verla y hablar con ella ha sido… diferente.

Haciendo una mueca, Getty se encaminó a la puerta a paso rápido, por lo cual Alphonse temió haber dicho algo que la ofendiera. Sin embargo, su amiga lo miró por encima del hombro antes de abrir la puertecilla del trastero.

—Las Lovelace tenemos gustos raros, ¿verdad? —dijo sin más, antes de salir.

Alphonse de pronto sintió el calor inundando su cara. ¿Gustos? ¿En serio?

Cuando se preguntó eso, supo que algo extraño le estaba pasando.

—&—

Hasta el momento, el asunto del censo había ido bien.

Por un instante, Kit temió que la elocuencia de Tiberius fuera malinterpretada, pero quitando a Gilbert Longford (al que por cierto, tenía ganas de acuchillar), los Centuriones enviados al Instituto resultaron de lo más razonables.

Eso o habían tenido suerte en que el líder fuera un Centurión que ya los conocía.

Xiaolang Honglian no permitió que ninguno de sus colegas se comportara de forma ofensiva para con Tiberius, en atención a su puesto de director, lo cual era un avance. Si lo que habían oído era cierto, Xiaolang era uno de los más estrictos del Escolamántico, así que algo bueno salió de que participaran con él en la redada a la casa Verlac de París. Como no quería acordarse de nada relacionado con Antoine o Simone, Kit siguió con la mirada a Tiberius y Xiaolang, que iban hacia el despacho del primero; en tanto, Livia charlaba con los subterráneos invitados, un paso detrás de él, por lo cual no se perdió la promesa de su _parabatai_ de seguir con las investigaciones acerca de los desaparecidos, sin importar la posible intervención de los Centuriones.

—¡Christopher!

La voz, algo chillona, hizo que Kit diera un respingo y mirara a ambos lados, hasta enfocar a quien lo había llamado por un nombre que rara vez usaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Jessamine?

La fantasma residente del Instituto de Londres, Jessamine Lovelace, podía ser un dolor de cabeza para el rubio, pero eso no significaba que le desagradara. Sin embargo, en ese momento Kit no pensó en lo pesada que podía ser, sino en su expresión de apuro.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —insistió.

—Ese Longford tan desagradable está en la sala de armas —contestó Jessamine, haciendo un mohín de molestia que en otra época, Kit estaba seguro, le habría granjeado algún admirador a la joven—. No sé qué pretende, pero… Creí conveniente que lo supieras.

Aún estando muerta, Jessamine podía mostrar que estaba mintiendo sobre sus motivos, pero Kit pasó el detalle por alto, al menos por esa ocasión.

—Gracias. Iré a ver. ¿Serías tan amable de avisarme cuando se desocupe Ty? Está en…

—En su despacho, sí. Lo tengo. ¿Y Livia? ¿No te preocupa?

—¿Teniendo su sable a la mano? Estará bien por un rato. Además, tiene a Tessa y a Jem.

Jessamine asintió, esbozando una sutil sonrisa, antes de desaparecer.

* * *

(1) _El apellido_ Redrowan _, separado como_ red rowan _, literalmente significa_ serbal rojo _._


	12. Mi señor vino a buscarme

**XII. Mi señor vino a buscarme.**

 _«Lo blando es más fuerte que lo duro; el agua es más fuerte que la roca; el amor es más fuerte que la violencia.»_

 _Hermann Hesse._

 _Febrero de 2025._

—¿A qué habrá venido eso? —se preguntó Kit, a sabiendas de que la fantasma solía hablarle en contadas ocasiones.

Caminó hacia la sala de armas, que de hecho, quedaba prácticamente junto a la biblioteca, abrió la puerta sin preocuparse por disimular su llegada y encontró del otro lado a Gilbert Longford, inspeccionando las espadas con aparente serenidad. Sin tenerlas todas consigo, Kit entró, entornando la puerta tras de sí.

—Hemos terminado, Gilbert —anunció—. Los Centuriones dicen que se marchan en cuanto Xiaolang tenga la información. ¿Te retirarás con ellos?

Gilbert se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Observó las espadas todavía un largo minuto antes de ver de reojo a Kit y haciendo una mueca, masculló.

—Lo pensaré, aunque no es mi intención permanecer en tan desagradable compañía.

A duras penas, Kit no le lanzó un cuchillo ahí mismo.

—Tengo curiosidad por algo, Christopher —dijo de pronto Gilbert, girándose para quedar frente a frente, al tiempo que le dedicaba una fría mirada y un gesto de algo similar al asco—. ¿Qué les dio por admitir aquí a Julie?

—La gente que llegue aquí o no, no es de tu incumbencia.

—En realidad sí, puesto que Julie es pariente mía.

—Hace un momento, parecía disgustarte ese parentesco.

Gilbert acentuó el sentimiento que reflejaba su semblante, torciendo la boca.

—Julie no ha demostrado que todo ese asunto del secuestro sea real —indicó.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Kit estaba estupefacto—. Si la hubieras visitado hace un mes…

—¿Qué, como mi hermana? Barbara no es de fiar en sus impresiones, tiende a exagerar. Le dije más de una vez que Julie estaba ausente por cuenta propia y nunca me creyó.

—¡Porque no fue así!

—Oh, claro que fue así —Gilbert adoptó una pose muy seria y fría—. El Escolamántico aceptó contestar algunas de mis preguntas sobre la investigación de su caso, puesto que soy uno de sus parientes vivos más cercanos. Julie cometió una transgresión a la Paz Fría yendo tras un hada sin informar a la Clave y sin solicitar refuerzos. Fue por negligencia suya lo que le pasó.

—Eso no significa que se mereciera…

—¿Por qué no? Dejó atrás a su _parabatai_ y a su hija… Niña que por cierto, dudo mucho que deba llevar un apellido de cazador de sombras.

A cada palabra de Gilbert, Kit debía echar mano de más de su paciencia para abstenerse de atacarlo. Por mucho que lo molestara, él tendría mucho qué perder en caso contrario.

—El apellido de Getty fue un asunto considerado y aprobado en la reunión de la Clave antes de los Undécimos —apuntó, añadiendo con fingida preocupación—, a menos que no estuvieras presente y no te preocupara enterarte de nada de esa reunión.

Inesperadamente dio en el blanco, pues Gilbert hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Hay muchas formas de engatusar a la Clave en esas reuniones —aseguró Gilbert, como sin darle importancia—. Debes saberlo, estando con los Blackthorn desde que te nos uniste.

—¿Qué relación tiene mi familia con…?

Ante la fugaz sonrisa de burla de Gilbert, Kit enmudeció, sabiendo enseguida que el otro hallaba cómico lo que acababa de decir. En ese momento, más que nunca, debió echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sacar ningún arma.

Justo en ese instante, se asomó una cabeza rubia mirando en todas direcciones, antes de que unos ojos marrones se fijaran en los dos adultos.

—¡Ah, Kit! Lo siento, vi la puerta abierta y pensé que alguien olvidó cerrar.

—No te preocupes, Getty. ¿Puedes pasar? Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Al oírlo, Getty Lovelace frunció el ceño, echando una ojeada a Gilbert, antes de asentir.

La niña, pensó Kit, no presentaba su mejor aspecto al entrar a la sala, dado que la ropa blanca de entrenamiento estaba bastante manchada, ¿en dónde se habría metido? Sin embargo, ella se mantuvo erguida y con una mano en la cintura, de donde le colgaban un par de _charkhram_ … aunque empezaba a sospechar que no venía directamente del ático.

—Getty, él es Gilbert Longford, hermano de Barbara Longford Sølvtorden. Gilbert, ella es Georgette Lovelace, la hija de Julie. Solemos llamarla Getty.

Mientras Gilbert se mostraba altivo, Getty no dejaba de fulminarlo con la mirada, como si la hubiera ofendido de alguna forma.

—Mucho gusto —terminó diciendo Getty, aunque por su cara, era todo lo contrario.

—Georgette… ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Julie llamarte así?

—Mi padre se llamaba George —apuntó la rubia con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah, sí, el mundano que la Copa no aceptó…

Eso era un insulto en toda regla. A Kit no le sorprendió que Getty moviera nerviosamente los dedos cercanos a las armas en su cintura.

—Tenía entendido que esa teoría no está probada, señor —soltó ella, sorprendiendo a Gilbert, lo cual alegró un poco a Kit.

—¿Por qué moriría entonces con la sangre del Ángel, niña?

Getty volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Habría que preguntarle al Ángel, supongo, pero según la Historia Nefilim Contemporánea, se disgusta mucho cuando lo invocan para tonterías. Kit, ¿vas a comer?

—En un momento, Getty. ¿Los demás van al comedor?

—Eso creo. Si los veo, ¿les digo que vayan?

—Sí, por favor.

—Claro. Hasta luego.

Tras una última mala mirada a Gilbert, Getty se marchó.

—En caso de que te vayas con los Centuriones, deberías reunirte con ellos.

Kit indicó eso como clara invitación a que se retirara de la sala de armas. Gilbert, nada tonto, echó un vistazo final al arsenal antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Sabes que algún día, alguien pagará por lo que eres, ¿verdad, Christopher?

—Quizá, pero no deberías preocuparte —Kit le dedicó una sonrisa de lado—. A diferencia de ti, hay muchos que me tenderán la mano si se da el caso. ¿Podrías decir lo mismo?

Gilbert le dedicó una sonrisa, pero no era burlona, sino estudiada, muy falsa.

Cuando se quedó solo, Kit estuvo seguro de que Gilbert tramaba algo.

—&—

Respirando hondo por quinta vez consecutiva, Kit lamentó no haber visto venir aquello.

Los Centuriones, tal como indicara Xiaolang Honglian, se retiraron en cuanto tuvieron en mano los documentos relativos al censo de híbridos y las desapariciones que investigaba el Instituto de Londres. Sin embargo, Gilbert Longford inesperadamente se quedó a la comida, lo cual puso a todos los residentes del Instituto con la guardia en alto.

Lo más curioso era que ninguno de los chicos se vio demasiado sorprendido por los evidentes desplantes que hacía Gilbert a lo que lo rodeaba.

—¿Ustedes son los hijastros de Barbara? —había preguntado el hombre en primer lugar, después de que Livia se encargara de hacer las presentaciones pertinentes.

—Barb es nuestra madre, sí —se decidió a contestar Brunhild, tras una breve reflexión.

El gesto que hizo Gilbert al oírla fue bastante fácil de interpretar, aunque nadie supo qué le había causado semejante reacción de rechazo… No hasta que Julie intervino.

—¡Vaya! Hacía años que nadie usaba ese apodo. Me alegra mucho escucharlo.

—¿Alguien más llamaba así a Barbara? —se interesó Astrid.

—Sí. Su hermano Edward. Él le inventó el apodo, de hecho, ¿cierto, Bert?

Julie en ese momento había mirado a Gilbert, quien la fulminó con la mirada, sin dignarse a contestar. Los demás supieron entonces que, de querer evitar discusiones en la mesa, cualquier mención al difunto Edward Longford estaba vetada.

—¿Tú eres una Ascendida? —inquirió Gilbert después, dirigiéndose a Astrid.

—No. Mi abuelo, el padre de mi padre, se retiró de la Clave para casarse con mi abuela, que era una mundana. Al menos eso me dijeron cuando me invitaron a la Academia, al cumplir doce.

Dado que Astrid no ahondó en el tema, Gilbert no pudo desdeñarla demasiado, aunque algo de su historia sí pareció molestarle.

—Julie, tu hija dice que su nombre es en memoria de su padre, ¿es cierto?

—Sí, es cierto —Julie se mostró cautelosa al hablar—. ¿Por qué?

—Ah, ¿eso es lo único que tienen en común los dos?

—¡Claro que no! Pero no creo que realmente quieras saber qué tanto se parece Georgette a George. Estoy segura que en su día, habrías sido de los que me pidieron _liquidar_ ese asunto.

Un silencio pesado se hizo en el comedor, pues todos sospechaban a qué se refería Julie.

—James, gusto en verte, ¿has vuelto a la Clave? —quiso saber Gilbert, tras dedicarle a Julie un ademán que dejaban muy en claro su respuesta a la anterior frase de ésta.

—Buenas tardes, Gilbert. Técnicamente, sigo fuera de la Clave, gracias por tu interés.

—Es una lástima. ¿Y de quién es el niño? Le has dado tu apellido y todo…

Gilbert señaló entonces a Liam, quien se encogió visiblemente en su sitio.

—Es mi hijo —respondió el señor Carstairs, sin sonreír en absoluto y con una seriedad más fría de lo normal—. Mío y de Tessa.

Aunque demostró asombro ante el dato, para los demás fue evidente que Gilbert no quería saber nada más de Liam y que procuraría evitarlo en la medida de lo posible.

—Tú eres… ¡Ah, sí, te recuerdo! El hijo del Emisario. ¿Rafael Lightwood?

—Lightwood–Bane, señor. Sí, soy yo.

Otra mueca de Gilbert y Rafael se unió a las personas presentes que querían herirlo y a ser posible, de gravedad.

—Alphonse… Quitando Año Nuevo, hacía mucho que no te veía.

—Ah… Sí, es cierto.

Kit arqueó una ceja. Alphonse había sonado muy serio, pero también reservado, casi temeroso. Le recordó demasiado a cuando recién lo había conocido y por la expresión de Tiberius y Livia, supo que ellos también se habían dado cuenta.

—¿Cuánto hace? Cinco, seis años…

—Eh… Poco más de diez, en realidad.

Cuando Gilbert le dirigió una mirada de censura, Kit vislumbró el enorme esfuerzo que hizo Alphonse para ignorarlo y seguir con la vista en alto.

¿Qué demonios le habría hecho ese tipo a su muchacho?

—Simone me había dicho que ibas a la Academia. ¿Terminaste los estudios?

—Yo… Sí, los terminé.

—¿Cómo llegaste a este Instituto? No pensé que tuvieras una opción como esa.

Por increíble que pareciera, Kit fue quien le hizo una seña a Livia en ese instante, para que intentara tranquilizarse.

La comida estaba por acabar y con algo de suerte, Gilbert se iría antes de que alguno de los allí reunidos ya no pudiera contenerse.

—Eso… Cuando acabé el segundo año, Suzzy… Suzette Verlac… A ella le dieron permiso de venir y me invitó a acompañarla. Me gustó estar aquí, así que decidí quedarme.

—¿Con permiso de quién?

—De nadie. No había a quién pedírselo.

—¿Y qué hay de Jean–Luc? ¿Ignoraste al director de tu Instituto sin más?

—No, yo… Me refería a que…

—También tengo entendido que te ofrecieron quedarte otro año en la Academia.

—Eso fue idea de Antoine, yo no…

—Deberías escuchar a tus mayores, Alphonse. A veces saben mejor lo que le conviene a alguien como tú, ¿no te parece?

—¿A alguien como él? —intervino Tiberius, con voz cortante. Kit se temió que, como pocas veces, estuviera a punto de mostrar su enfado—. ¿A qué te refieres en concreto, Gilbert?

—Sabes bien de qué estoy hablando, Tiberius. En la Academia habría sido más fácil que lo encauzaran a un tipo de tarea acorde a sus capacidades.

—¿Y cuáles son sus capacidades, según tú? Si Al acaba de decir que no lo has visto en más de diez años, ¿cómo sabes lo que puede hacer ahora?

Era un buen argumento, pero como Kit ya había comprobado, eso a Gilbert no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Tú pareces apreciarlo, Tiberius, así que quizá eres benevolente con sus fallos. Sin embargo, lo recuerdo de pequeño y hay ciertas cosas que definitivamente no se le dan bien.

Hubo un tipo de revuelo extraño, uno muy silencioso que, increíblemente, Kit tuvo ocasión de seguir de reojo y no le gustó en absoluto.

Alphonse ocultó la mano derecha, fuertemente cerrada en un puño.

Getty había conseguido poner un _charkhram_ encima de la mesa, como si fuera otro cubierto.

Rafael, primero anonadado y luego claramente furioso, sujetaba el tenedor como si fuera a usarlo de sustituto de un cuchillo serafín.

—Pensé que todos los Longford demostraban buenos modales —comentó Beatriz sin previo aviso, aunque Kit vislumbró que también ella estaba molesta y que solo un milagro la mantuvo callada antes—. Esa impresión me dio Julie con los relatos acerca de la familia de su madre.

—¿En serio? Pensé que iba a decir que éramos una colección de fenómenos.

—De ti pude bien decirlo y sin mentir, Gilbert —aseguró Julie, sin pizca de vergüenza.

—¿Por qué no de Barbara, Julie? Mira que casarse con un hombre como ese…

—¿Qué? —dejó escapar Brunhild de forma ahogada, casi sin volumen, en tanto Sigfrid no se veía mucho mejor, anímicamente hablando.

—… ¿O qué me dices de Edward? Desde siempre hubo algo raro con él y mira cómo acabó.

—¡Gilbert, es el colmo! ¡Te advertí que no hablaras mal de Edward otra vez!

Un destello cruzó el espacio por encima de la mesa, acabando muy cerca de la mano derecha de Gilbert que, hasta ese momento, se había apoyado tranquilamente junto a su plato. Kit fue testigo de un temblor en esa mano, que tenía una larga cicatriz en el dorso, antes de que su dueño la retirara con rapidez y aire indignado.

—¡Cómo se atreven a agredirme! —exclamó.

—¿Cómo te atreves tú, idiota?

Que Getty fuera quien dijera eso sorprendió a Kit, pero solo por un segundo. Alrededor de la rubia Lovelace, las expresiones de pasmo duraron un poco más, a excepción de la de Alphonse, quien casi de inmediato intentó llamar la atención de su amiga, sin resultado alguno.

—Si no te agrada nadie aquí, ¿para qué te quedaste? —quiso saber Getty, aunque se notaba que no esperaba una verdadera respuesta.

Al mismo tiempo, la jovencita retrajo el brazo derecho, ya que había logrado su cometido de lanzar una cuchilla alargada, que semejaba a una cabeza de flecha excesivamente grande.

¡A buena hora Alphonse y Rafael le habían enseñado a esa niña lo que era una _kunai_!

—¿Acaso te importa? —espetó Gilbert a su vez, pero fue profundamente satisfactorio para Kit detectar algo de duda en sus facciones.

—¡Claro que me importa! Pero sé que aunque se lo explicara, no lo entendería.

—Tú, pequeña impertinente…

—¡Claro! —Getty, supo Kit entonces, desdeñaba la opinión que Gilbert tenía sobre ella—. Mi madre ya lo dijo y ahora lo repito yo: deje de hablar mal de todos, incluso de su hermano muerto, o pienso decirle a todo el mundo algo muy interesante de una mano derecha. Y no, no es la suya.

Gilbert frunció el ceño, enfrascado como estaba en sostenerle la mirada a Getty, preguntándose quizá si esa niña realmente era pariente suya o no. Kit, por otra parte, detectó que los ojos de Tiberius iban de la chica a Alphonse, quien de repente, se había puesto muy tenso y procuraba no ver a nadie.

Al instante, una negra sospecha invadió la mente de Kit con esa escena y lo recién dicho por Getty. ¡Maldito fuera Gilbert si era verdad!

—No sé de qué hablas —aseguró Gilbert, pero dudó más que antes, lo que para Kit era casi lo mismo que la confesión de algo muy serio—. ¿Eso te enseñaron los mundanos, Georgette?

—Eso me enseñaron los bravucones y altaneros mundanos que llegué a conocer. Ahora que lo pienso, se parecen mucho a usted.

Enseguida se notó que a Gilbert no le hacía ninguna gracia el ser comparado con un mundano. Sin embargo, por una vez se quedó callado, quizá adivinando que cualquier cosa que dijera, Getty hallaría la manera de contraatacarla.

—Si quieres quedarte a conversar, bien —intervino Julie, dedicándole a su hija un ademán que venía a significar «es suficiente, ahora me encargo yo»—, pero nada de malos modos para nadie. Si no, estoy segura de que Tiberius estará encantado de pedirte que te retires. Somos familia, Gilbert, pero eso no va a contar mientras te comportes así.

—¿Hablas de mi comportamiento? Y el de esa niña, ¿qué?

—¡Tengo un nombre! —soltó Getty, contrariada por el tono en que Gilbert se había referido a ella y sinceramente, Kit no la culpaba—. Soy Georgette Julia Lovelace, hija de George Lovelace, mundano, y de Julie Beauvale, cazadora de sombras. Espero que no se le olvide o soy capaz de recordárselo de un modo no muy bonito.

—Georgette… —llamó Julie en voz baja, casi como un ruego.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Getty respiró hondo y obedeció la petición no verbal de su madre.

—Bien, he terminado —dijo Gilbert, poniéndose de pie, siendo obvio que no se refería a la comida, ya que la había dejado casi toda—. Pero pienso informar a la Clave de esto, Tiberius —los demás lo vieron con asombro, salvo Tiberius, que frunció ligeramente el ceño—. No es nada conveniente que los residentes de un Instituto sean… _así_. Algo debe hacerse al respecto.

—¿Es en serio? —oyó Kit que mascullaba Rafael, incrédulo.

Por un segundo, el rubio también vio a los Sølvtorden intercambiar miradas confusas y a Astrid viendo a Gilbert ir hacia la salida del comedor, como preguntándose qué tan loco estaba.

—Oh, lo olvidaba —dijo el hombre, volviéndose a medias cuando estaba a punto de irse—. Les advierto: si incumplen la más mínima regla, me encargaré de que el Instituto de Londres pase a manos más competentes. No querrás caer en desgracia, ¿o sí, Tiberius?

Acto seguido, Gilbert se marchó, por lo cual no pudo ver a Tiberius encogerse de hombros, tal como Kit esperaba, antes de oírlo pronunciar.

—Hay cosas peores que no ser director.

Con cierto alivio, Kit comprobó que Tiberius había arrancado algunas sonrisas, aunque tomó nota mental de que ellos dos debían hablar con Alphonse.

Lo que fuera que ocurriera entre el muchacho y Gilbert, todavía lograba hacer daño.

—&—

Las calles estaban bastante transitadas, pese a un viento helado que se había soltado de repente, como queriendo recordar que todavía era invierno en ese lado del mundo.

—¿Crees que esta reunión es buena idea?

—¿Por qué no lo sería? No nos habrían convocado de no ser así.

Múnich estaba vibrante y repleta de gente ante el próximo inicio de la Fiesta de la Cerveza, que en alemán se llamaba _Starkbierfest_. No llamaban la atención un par de extraños que, a diferencia de varios, vestían casi completamente de negro y se dirigían hacia la _Michaelskirche_ , la Iglesia de San Miguel.

Los dos extraños, de vez en cuando, miraban a ambos lados aparentando indiferencia, pero era evidente de que comprobaban su entorno. Llegaron a su destino sin contratiempos y se colaron sigilosamente al interior, el cual observaron por un momento antes de dirigirse al retablo mayor.

Delante de donde se veía a un arcángel derrotando a ángeles caídos, ya los esperaban.

—Llegan tarde —les dijo una voz grave y malhumorada.

—Un retraso en el transporte local. No estamos acostumbrados.

—Eso no me interesa. Les aviso que Londres no cayó.

—¿Cómo?

Los recién llegados intercambiaron miradas, antes de regresar los ojos a su interlocutor.

—Tiberius Blackthorn resultó condenadamente suspicaz. No entregó nada que no fuera lo estrictamente solicitado por los Centuriones, ni a nadie que no estuviera autorizado para ello. Además, tenía de su lado a los híbridos. Los convocó para que estuvieran presentes cuando el censo concluyera, dejándolos indagar sobre qué ha estado haciendo la Clave acerca de las desapariciones de los mundanos con Visión y de algunos de sus hijos.

—¡Maldito sea Tiberius…!

—Eso no es todo.

—¿No?

Se hizo el silencio por un segundo, antes de que se escuchara el resto.

—Por lo visto, Tiberius no se quedó con la exclusiva de su iniciativa. Él y los suyos estuvieron enviando mensajes de fuego a todos los directores que creyó poder convencer y ya se reportaron otros Institutos en donde los mestizos acudieron al final del censo, pidiendo respuestas de la Clave. Pasó en los de Nueva York y Los Ángeles, pero eso no me sorprende. Los otros que escuché, por otro lado…

—¿Cuáles fueron los otros?

—Hasta ahora, Oslo, Ciudad de México, Tokio, Atenas, Buenos Aires, Barranquilla… y París.

—¡París!

De nuevo hubo una pausa en el diálogo, durante la cual los tres conversadores se dedicaron a observar, en aparente meditación, la representación de Miguel venciendo a sus similares renegados. Finalmente, uno de los dos que llegó después allí agitó la cabeza con fuerza.

—Eso no tiene por qué detenernos —aseguró—. Aquí, en Alemania, ningún Instituto ha hecho algo como eso, ¿o sí?

—No lo sé. Estuve fuera unos días y desconozco si el Escolamántico ya vino por el censo. Los llamé aquí antes de llegar al Instituto.

—Entonces deberías confirmarlo. Hemos movido todo a donde nos indicaste, pero si algún Instituto de este país responde como ha hecho el de Londres…

—Lo sé. Les enviaré un mensaje de fuego en cuanto sepa algo. Espero que, por su bien y el mío, no estén dejando demasiada… _evidencia_.

—Pierde cuidado. Estaremos en contacto.

Acto seguido, un hombre alto y de complexión fornida abandonó la iglesia, dejando tras de sí a dos personas que tenían razones más que de sobra para no quedarse demasiado allí.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Continuaremos, Antoine. No hemos llegado a tanto para acobardarnos ahora.

—Pero si nos atraparan de nuevo, Simone… Nuestras Marcas…

Debido al leve titubeo en la voz de su marido, Simone Verlac estuvo a punto de dedicarle una mueca de fastidio, pero se contuvo. Por una vez, las preocupaciones de Antoine Verlac eran válidas y para tomarse muy en cuenta.

—Si todo sale bien, muchos de los nuestros vendrán a agradecernos de rodillas todo lo que hemos hecho —aseguró, sonriendo con satisfacción—. Entenderán lo duro que trabajamos, todo lo que sacrificamos por el bien de los cazadores de sombras y entonces lo que menos querrán será despojarnos de las Marcas. Hasta ese momento, debemos ser cautelosos.

Antoine asintió, por lo cual Simone dio una cabezada y volvió a mirar al arcángel del retablo. Se retrataba allí la fiereza de Miguel al desterrar a quienes se habían lanzado contra Dios, lo cual a Simone le pareció una analogía apropiada.

Ella quería que los cazadores de sombras expulsaran del mundo a lo que iba contra la naturaleza del bien. Solo por ello, sacrificaría lo que fuera necesario.

Los demás, incluso algunos congéneres, pronto sabrían de lo que era capaz para lograrlo.


	13. Y no sé si servirá de algo

**XIII. Y no sé si servirá de algo.**

 _«Felices son aquellos que sueñan sueños y están dispuestos a pagar el precio para hacerlos realidad.»_

 _Leon J. Suenens._

Julio de 1794.

 _El evento había sido grotesco._

 _Conforme veía a su alrededor, Thorwyn iba comprendiendo menos a los humanos, sobre todo los de aquella ciudad convulsa, enferma de poder por un lado y de necesidad por el otro._

 _Nadie le había advertido que era un mal momento para estar en París._

 _Había pasado meses deambulando por doquier, sin levantar sospechas y quedando fuera de la vista de todo aquel que pudiera identificarlo. No hacía nada ni remotamente extraordinario, no a ojos de los subterráneos, aunque en una de sus misiones autoimpuestas, estuvo a punto de ser descubierto por un peculiar cazador de sombras. Solo que en esa ocasión, resultó ser uno con ideas similares a las propias, así que si llegó a verlo no lo dijo y Thorwyn tampoco lo delataría si se daba el caso._

 _Eso lo llevó, de nuevo, a pensar en lo que acababa de presenciar._

 _La vida, tal como la veían los humanos, era vertiginosa, fugaz y corta. Thorwyn bien sabía que tenían parte de razón; sin embargo, no podía evitar menospreciarlos, porque muchos de ellos no disfrutaban de lo que tenían. Él, que consideraba un paraíso el poder caminar por las calles, habría dado cualquier cosa por protagonizar algunas de las muchas escenas de dicha doméstica que se había topado en medio de la desgracia._

 _Respirando hondo, Thorwyn decidió dejar muy atrás la Plaza de la Revolución._

 _Las calles de París parecieron estallar entonces. Mucha gente que reconocía apenas de vista, que jamás viera alzar la voz, de pronto gritaba con una mezcla de alegría y frenesí. Por lo que había averiguado, ese Terror impuesto por el recién guillotinado había sido cosa seria. Las personas comunes y corrientes se preparaban para, tal vez, ver una mejora en la situación, solo que a Thorwyn no le parecía que la solución fuera a llegar pronto. Venía de la Corte Noseelie de las Hadas, sabía de lo que hablaba. Estaría atento a cualquier señal de peligro y si consideraba que su seguridad estaba en juego, debería volver a su reino, aunque eso significara hallar otra manera de no ahogarse en la soledad._

 _El Sena, por fortuna, era imperturbable. El contemplarlo ayudó a Thorwyn a creer lo mismo que varios humanos, que lo peor había quedado atrás. Si llegaba a permanecer en la ciudad unos años más, tal vez pudiera ser testigo de su avance hacia una época de paz._

 _Sin embargo, algo logró desviar su vista de las aguas. O mejor dicho, alguien._

 _Era una mujer joven, de figura menuda y delgada, de tez clara y cabellos castaños peinados de manera floja en lo alto de la cabeza. Vestía de forma modesta y con todo el aspecto de venir de las afueras. Cargaba con un bulto de buen tamaño, el cual le faltaba poco para llevar a rastras. Sus pasos eran lentos, mientras miraba a su alrededor cautelosamente, con aire perdido._

 _Thorwyn la recordaba, ¿qué estaría haciendo en la ciudad?_

— _Mademoiselle De la Fontaine —llamó, procurando no alzar la voz más de lo necesario._

 _Ella detuvo sus pasos, miró a ambos lados de manera curiosa y finalmente fijó los ojos en Thorwyn. No tardó en mostrar reconocimiento en sus rasgos, aunque contuvo enseguida la sonrisa que intentaba surgir en su rostro._

— _¿Monsieur Ornoir? ¿Théophile Ornoir? —musitó._

 _Thorwyn asintió._ _Llevaba meses usando ese nombre humano, que vagamente, le recordaba al propio y de dónde venía._

— _¿Sabe usted qué ha pasado? Las calles no son… No es como hace unos meses._

— _Recién han ejecutado a monsieur Robespierre._

 _La noticia dejó pasmada a la señorita De La Fontaine._

— _¿De verdad? Me llegaron rumores de que Robespierre tenía problemas, pero esto…_

— _No se angustie. No digo que el hombre fuera completamente inocente, pero tampoco debería haber muerto así. Puedo contarle lo que sé, si lo desea. ¿Me permite acompañarla?_

 _La joven titubeó, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor._

 _Fue entonces que Thorwyn cayó en cuenta de lo que, probablemente, estaba sucediendo._

— _Mis disculpas, mademoiselle. ¿Está esperando a sus padres?_

 _Ella se quedó paralizada por un segundo antes de sacudir la cabeza lentamente, en negación. Semejante reacción era lo suficientemente elocuente como para entenderla, pero Thorwyn no quiso hacer comentario alguno. Prefería que la señorita confirmara sus suposiciones._

— _Ellos no… Tuve que dejar Lyon —explicó la señorita De la Fontaine, titubeante—. Cuando nos fuimos, pensamos que allá estaríamos un poco mejor, pero no fue así. De hecho, si tiene pensado viajar fuera de París, le recomiendo cautela y discreción, monsieur Ornoir. Si aquí nos sentíamos… —volvió a mirar en torno suyo antes de continuar—. Solo puedo decirle que… En comparación con poblados como Lyon, París es tranquilo._

— _Eso no invita a salir de la ciudad capital —comentó finalmente Thorwyn, con voz seria._

— _No, ciertamente. Disculpe, yo… Debería seguir con…_

— _Por supuesto, no es mi deseo entretenerla. Solo… ¿Me permite ayudarle con su equipaje?_

 _La señorita De la Fontaine se ruborizó casi enseguida, mirando su bulto con una expresión inequívoca de vergüenza. Thorwyn no necesitaba ser adivino para darse cuenta que tal vez, en su afán por serle útil, la había hecho sentir mal de alguna manera._

— _No hay necesidad, monsieur Ornoir —musitó ella finalmente—. Temo que encuentre desagradable cargar con mis pertenencias._

— _Si lo encontrara desagradable, no me habría ofrecido en primer lugar, mademoiselle. Puedo asegurar que le he demostrado que ciertas convenciones me traen sin cuidado._

— _Yo… Sí, lo he notado. Pero aún así…_

— _No se preocupe. No es mi intención ofenderla. Si desea proteger sus pertenencias…_

— _¡Monsieur! ¡Habla como si lo creyera un granuja que va a robarme lo poco que poseo!_

— _Oh, no, no es eso lo que quiero decir. Me refería a que sé de gente que se siente más cómoda y segura llevando su propio equipaje. Pensé que era su caso._

— _Pero…_

 _Thorwyn, increíblemente, quiso sonreír. En realidad, no había sido su intención causar aquel dilema en la mente de la señorita De la Fontaine, pero ya en ello, no le importó que ella reflexionara un largo minuto antes de asentir tímidamente con la cabeza._

— _Lo lamento, monsieur Ornoir. No es mi intención menospreciar su buena intención. Sin embargo, me veo en la penosa necesidad de decirle que no tengo sitio a dónde ir._

— _¿Disculpe?_

 _La señorita De la Fontaine inspiró hondo, poco a poco perdiendo el rubor de la cara. De hecho, a Thorwyn lo preocupó que comenzara a palidecer, en claro signo de angustia._

— _Mis padres… Los impuestos han ido acabando con lo poco que logramos conservar en Lyon. Después del último pago, temíamos perder nuestra casa y mis padres me… Estoy aquí buscando un sitio dónde vivir._

— _Por su expresión, deduzco que le asignaron semejante encomienda sin recursos para llevarla a cabo. ¿O me equivoco?_

 _La señorita De la Fontaine negó con la cabeza de forma enfática, casi brusca, mientras sus delicadas facciones, donde aún se vislumbraba algo de la niña que había sido, dejaban traslucir algo similar a la indignación y a la humillación._

 _Thorwyn se preguntó qué razones la llevarían a mostrarse así, pero no insistió._

— _Encontraré una ocupación —dijo de golpe, como defendiéndose de algo que Thorwyn desconocía—. Será difícil, pero debe haber algo que pueda hacer para no… —volvió a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, como sacudiéndose algo molesto—. Monsieur, si tuviera la bondad de indicarme algún hostal, tal vez…_

 _A Thorwyn no le pasó desapercibido el repentino cambio de humor de la muchacha. Lo que sea que le pidieran en casa, quitando lo de encontrar una vivienda, no debía agradarle en absoluto._

 _Empero, no contaba con un modo de ayudarle. Debido a todas sus precauciones para no ser descubierto como hada, apenas se relacionaba con otras personas. Sin contar a los subterráneos y a los engreídos hijos del Ángel, se ocultaba de los mundanos con Visión que pudieran existir en París; además, estaba acostumbrado a vivir en solitario._

 _Vivir en solitario…_

— _Siento decirle que hostales no conozco. Sin embargo, me permito ofrecerle un empleo y un techo, en caso de que no tenga inconveniente._

— _¿De verdad?_

 _Cuando la señorita De la Fontaine sonrió, lo hizo de manera involuntaria y sincera, lo cual a Thorwyn lo golpeó como un mazo. No era un gesto demasiado amplio, pero le pareció una de esas cosas que valía la pena contemplar al menos una vez en la vida._

 _Thorwyn no lo supo entonces, pero cuando deseó ser quien conservara esa sonrisa, fue cuando comenzó a forjar su cadena de felicidad e infortunio._

—&—

Julio de 1795.

 _París se había calmado, relativamente, tras el fin del régimen impuesto por Robespierre y su Comité de Salvación Pública. Sin embargo, se sabía de hechos aterradores en comunidades aledañas, lo cual estaba causando que ciertas personas se dedicaran a sus asuntos con la mayor discreción posible, sin querer ganarse en absoluto la atención de las autoridades._

— _Monsieur, tiene visitas._

 _Alzando la vista, Thorwyn frunció el ceño._

— _No espero a nadie. ¿Quién es?_

— _Ah, es… Ha dicho que lo anuncie como monsieur Montclaire. Afirma que usted lo conoce._

 _Evitando por todos los medios no demostrar nerviosismo, Thorwyn asintió y se puso de pie._

 _Resultaba irónico que, siendo lo que era, la residencia de aquel conocido como Théophile Ornoir se ubicara cerca de_ Les Invalides _, un sitio que albergaba a quienes antaño fueran soldados. Lo había pensado demasiado, pero la casa que logró conseguir, de algún modo intacta tras las más recientes revueltas, le pareció un monumento a la fuerza y a la esperanza._

 _Cualquier cosa era mejor para Thorwyn que volver al sitio que lo viera nacer._

— _Haga pasar a monsieur Montclaire al salón, mademoiselle De la Fontaine. Iré enseguida._

 _La aludida asintió, con la cabeza gacha, antes de retirarse._

 _El estudio era una de sus habitaciones preferidas, pero últimamente Thorwyn debía estar allí por asuntos que en nada se parecían a los que manejara meses atrás. No le disgustaba pasar como un mundano que había tenido muy buena suerte durante el régimen, pero debía andarse con cuidado o se empezarían a fijar en él más de lo que le gustaría._

 _Para colmo, parecía haber atraído la atención de un hijo del Ángel._

 _Respirando hondo, cerró con llave tras de sí y recorrió el tramo de pasillo que lo llevaba al vestíbulo, donde observó por un momento el brillante candelabro que colgaba del techo, antes de cruzar el área a grandes zancadas y alcanzar la puerta doble del salón, la cual abrió con sigilo._

 _El salón, bastante elegante, estaba amueblado de forma curiosamente práctica. Para cualquier otro, solo era un lugar deslumbrante y delatador de la fortuna de su dueño; para este, por su parte, era una parte esencial de su terreno, una habitación que debía ayudarle en caso de extrema urgencia hasta con el más inocente objeto decorativo._

 _El hombre que esperaba allí se encontraba de pie, girando lentamente sobre su propio eje, admirando con cierto interés los escasos cuadros que decoraban las paredes. Era alto y delgado, de cabello rubio y bien peinado; su tez originalmente debió ser clara, pero en ese momento lucía ligeramente oscurecida por el sol. Su vestimenta, sobria y bien cuidada, era en su mayor parte negra, combinando a la perfección con el bastón pulido que, apoyado con firmeza en el suelo, le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio de forma desenfadada. A Thorwyn le quedaba más que claro que ese bastón no era solamente un auxiliar para el andar de su dueño, pero no iba a mostrar interés al respecto hasta que averiguara qué quería con él._

 _El dorso de la mano derecha, decorado de manera inverosímil por tinta negra formando algo muy parecido a un ojo, le confirmaba la identidad del hombre._

— _Monsieur Montclaire, si no me equivoco._

 _El recién nombrado retiró la vista de la repisa de la chimenea, donde descansaban algunas figurillas de porcelana, para fijar un par de agudos ojos azules en Thorwyn, con expresión afable._

— _Monsieur Ornoir, ¿no es así? Al menos en este plano._

 _Thorwyn se puso en guardia, aunque procuró que nada en su fisonomía lo delatara._

— _¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —decidió preguntar, acercándose unos pasos._

— _De antemano, mis más sinceras disculpas si he sido inoportuno, pero la impaciencia en ciertos asuntos es uno de mis defectos. El Ángel es testigo de que intento enmendarme, pero hasta ahora no he sido capaz. Si me lo permite…_

 _El cazador de sombras hizo un gesto hacia el sofá cercano, invitando a Thorwyn a sentarse como si estuviera en su propia casa. El otro, consciente de eso y de que quizá sería bueno no hacérselo notar, decidió acceder mientras intentaba descifrar algo de las intenciones de Montclaire._

 _En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta._

— _Adelante —indicó Thorwyn._

— _Monsieur, con su permiso, he traído un refrigerio._

 _La señorita De la Fontaine ingresó al salón con cuidado, cargando con una bandeja. Thorwyn vigiló a Montclaire, quien parecía hallar interesante la llegada de la joven mujer._

— _Buen día tenga usted, mademoiselle._

 _Ante el saludo del cazador de sombras, la señorita De la Fontaine alzó la vista solo un segundo, siendo notoria su confusión ante tal gesto de cortesía._

— _Buen día tenga usted también, monsieur Montclaire. Con su permiso._

 _Acto seguido, ella se enderezó y haciendo un amago de reverencia, se retiró._

— _¿Ella sabe lo que es usted, monsieur Ornoir?_

— _¿A qué debo el interés en ese tema, monsieur Montclaire?_

— _Lámeme Jean–Louis, si no le importa. Disculpe mi intromisión, pero ha llamado mi atención que cuando he llegado, mirara aquí con cierta fijeza._

 _Jean–Louis Montclaire dio unos toquecitos en el dorso de su diestra con su índice izquierdo._

 _Thorwyn arqueó una ceja. Ahora que se fijaba mejor, el nefilim no tenía a la vista ninguna otra de sus llamativas Marcas._

— _Mademoiselle De la Fontaine cuenta con la Visión —decidió admitir, pues consideró que, de todas formas, el detalle era más que evidente—. Es una gran ayuda._

— _Me lo imagino. Ahora, si me permite, pasaré a explicar el motivo de mi visita._

— _Le escucho._

— _En primer lugar, ha de recordar que ya nos habíamos visto y, en vista de las circunstancias, desde entonces he querido agradecerle personalmente._

 _Thorwyn, en esa ocasión, casi deja ver su asombro._

— _Por su expresión, deduzco que no esperaba algo así._

— _Ha acertado._

— _Antes de proseguir, le advierto que, oficialmente, usted y yo no tuvimos esta conversación. Más aún, jamás he estado yo en este lugar ni usted me ha visto. ¿Me comprende?_

 _A pesar de su recelo, Thorwyn asintió. Era tan raro que un cazador de sombras agradeciera a un subterráneo cualquier cosa, que la curiosidad podía más con él en ese momento._

— _Si lo recuerda, ambos nos vimos en un sitio y una situación no muy conveniente —Jean–Louis hizo una leve mueca de disgusto, antes de continuar—. He reflexionado largo y tendido sobre sus posibles motivos, pero los míos, al menos al principio, eran únicamente laborales. Fui enviado allí en una misión que pronto se volvió un poco más personal. ¿Puedo saber si sus motivos fueron similares?_

— _Puede saberlo y sí, lo fueron._

— _Siendo así, comprenderá la razón de mi gratitud._

— _No estoy de acuerdo._

 _Jean–Louis asintió, como si hubiera esperado esa respuesta._

— _La misión era en relación a la persona que me acompañaba, pero el final de la misma… Me avergüenza decirlo, pero se me ordenó que desapareciera —era evidente la repulsión que sentía el cazador de sombras, por lo que Thorwyn no pudo evitar el admirarlo por lo que dejó caer a continuación—, así que sí, me las pude ingeniar para sacarla de prisión, pero me he tomado la libertad de arreglarlo todo para que se marchara de París sin sufrir daño alguno._

 _Thorwyn hizo memoria. Cierto era que, en su afán por no ser delatado, apenas le había dedicado un par de vistazos al nefilim y la persona que iba con él, pero había algo en sus recuerdos que no acababa de encajar. ¿Por qué le pedirían a un cazador de sombras eliminar a alguien a quien estaban liberando del cruel destino de la guillotina?_

— _Tal vez resulte difícil de creer, pero soy de esos raros a los que no les gusta atacar subterráneos sin provocación alguna, por más que los míos opinen que hay que deshacerse de ellos. Es decir, ¿acaso son culpables ellos de su origen, de sus capacidades naturales, de su aspecto físico? Creo, sinceramente, que tienen derecho a vivir hasta que alguna de sus acciones sea lo suficientemente grave como para condenarlos._

— _¿Ha hablado con tal elocuencia con alguno de sus camaradas? —inquirió Thorwyn, frunciendo el ceño y sin poder evitar cierta ironía._

— _¿Lo dice en serio? Si me atreviera, sería tachado de traidor e incluso habría quién propondría que se me retiraran las Marcas. La única a quien me he atrevido a confiar tales pensamientos es a mi querida Eloise. Mi prometida._

— _¿Prometida? ¿Qué edad tiene usted?_

— _Diecinueve. ¿Por qué?_

 _Thorwyn hizo un ademán para restar importancia al asunto. Había olvidado que los cazadores de sombras tendían a casarse jóvenes, entre otras cosas por su arriesgada ocupación. De hecho, justamente por lo anterior, le parecía que Jean–Louis hasta había tardado un par de años en contraer matrimonio, aunque no parecía afectarle en absoluto._

 _Fue pensar en riesgos lo que al fin trajo a su mente lo que le había preocupado de cuando vio por primera vez a Jean–Louis Montclaire._

— _La mujer de entonces —musitó, antes de carraspear y seguir—, vi… Su cabello era…_

— _Está en lo cierto. Era su marca de bruja._

 _A sabiendas de lo que era tener un rasgo físico tan evidentemente sobrenatural, Thorwyn no pudo sino compadecer a la mujer, de la que apenas recordaba los rasgos. Se preguntó, para su propia sorpresa, si ella ya sabría cómo ocultar su deslumbrante cabello de color dorado._

— _¿De verdad cree que valió la pena correr el riesgo de salvarle la vida?_

 _La pregunta salió de boca de Thorwyn sin que éste pudiera meditarla siquiera; así de sorprendido estaba de toparse con un cazador de sombras que no le deseaba la muerte a un ser que no era enteramente humano. Por alguna razón, no dudaba de la palabra de Jean–Louis, tal vez por la expresión seria de éste o por la firmeza que dejaba entrever en sus ojos azules._

— _De verdad creo en ello —respondió Jean–Louis con calma, alzando un poco la mirada hacia un punto imaginario por encima de sus cabezas, mientras aseguraba—. Quiero confiar en que se podría construir un mundo mejor si todos los seres racionales cooperáramos unos con otros. Como dicen los mundanos: Libertad, Igualdad y Fraternidad._

 _Muy a su pesar, Thorwyn esbozó una sonrisa._

— _Eso es… inusual, al menos viniendo de un cazador de sombras._

 _Jean–Louis asintió, como si esa fuera la reacción que estaba esperando causar._

— _Lo sé._

—&—

Julio de 1976.

— _¡Querido! ¡Ha venido monsieur Montclaire! Te espera en el salón._

 _Con un suspiro, Thorwyn se levantó de su asiento con sumo cuidado, abandonando el estudio poco después y cerrando la puerta tras él. Enseguida, fue al vestíbulo detrás de su mujer._

— _Les llevaré un refrigerio en un momento, ¿está bien?_

— _No te preocupes por eso, Margueritte. Yo me haré cargo._

— _¿De verdad?_

— _De verdad. Anda, ve por él. Jean–Louis querrá saludarlo._

 _Asintiendo, Margueritte se giró y abandonó el vestíbulo subiendo por la escalera curvada._

 _Thorwyn la siguió con la mirada, sonriendo apenas, antes de preguntarse qué querría su peculiar amigo esta vez._

 _Si alguien, antes de llegar a ese plano, le hubiera dicho que su vida sería de aquella manera, no le habría creído, imaginando que quizá deliraba a causa de alguna de las muchas comidas y bebidas de sus congéneres. Pero allí estaba, un hada de la Corte Noseelie en el mundo mundano como uno más, siendo él mismo y rodeado de gente que realmente lo apreciaba._

 _Además, ahora tenía una familia._

 _En el reino de las hadas, esa posibilidad le resultaba improbable y debido a aquellos que conocía, incluso lo evitaba. Pero París le había regalado la oportunidad de amar a alguien y de que ese alguien lo amara, todo eso sin esconder su naturaleza. Había días en que se preguntaba si el amor de Margueritte era real, solo para mirarla a los ojos y responderse que sí, que todo era verdad, porque a diferencia de otras hadas, él no había engañado nunca a Margueritte._

 _Con el ánimo sereno, ingresó al salón a paso firme._

— _Buenos días, Jean–Louis. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hoy?_

 _En cuanto observó mejor al rubio, que se hallaba de pie y dándole la espalda en actitud tensa, Thorwyn presintió que algo andaba mal. Inspirando hondo, se acercó unos pasos a él._

— _¿Jean–Louis? ¿Todo está bien?_

— _Buenos días, Theo. Lamento haber venido sin anunciarme._

— _No hay cuidado. Después de todo, rara vez tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo._

 _Jean–Louis asintió con vaguedad, tomando asiento con cierta lentitud._

 _Thorwyn, empezando a preocuparse, no tardó en imitarlo, mirándolo fijamente._

— _Thorwyn, tal vez alguien sospeche de mis muy poco convencionales creencias respecto a los subterráneos —comenzó Jean–Louis, imprimiendo ironía a su voz conforme hablaba—, porque el motivo para visitarte de forma tan repentina, es que he sido reasignado al Instituto de Lyon y no quería marcharme sin despedirme._

— _¿Reasignado? ¿Significa eso lo que estoy imaginando?_

— _Supongo, si lo que estás imaginando es que he enfadado a algún importante miembro del Enclave que ya no quiere verme en la ciudad. Cosa fácil, dado que mi propio padre no es, por decirlo de alguna manera, muy atento a mi persona._

 _Apenas oyó la amarga aseveración de Jean–Louis, Thorwyn se acordó de un nombre._

— _¿Tu padre es monsieur Jean–Roy Montclaire?_

— _Sí, lo es._

— _Tengo entendido que es el director del Instituto, el líder del Enclave._

— _No te equivocas. Es natural, ya que yo te he contado eso._

— _En ese caso, ¿él debió aprobar tu reasignación?_

— _En parte. Se propuso la reasignación en una reunión del Enclave y mi padre llamó a votación. Fue unánime, pocas veces he visto algo semejante. Así que me voy a Lyon en unos días._

— _Eso es lo que no comprendo de los humanos —soltó Thorwyn, inclinando la cabeza y, por lo tanto, perdiéndose de la reacción del otro ante sus palabras—. Sus vidas, buenas o malas, pueden ser aterradoramente cortas y varios las desperdician en rencores sin sentido, en luchas de poder y en hacer desgraciados a sus semejantes, a veces por el simple placer de poder hacerlo. Puedo asegurar que son muy pocos los que no solo viven sus vidas, sino que las disfrutan._

— _Disfruto mi vida, lo sabes —aseguró Jean–Louis, con un deje de alegría—. Pensé en oponerme a la reasignación, pero luego me di cuenta de que podría establecerme como quisiera allá a donde voy. Es evidente que en París nadie aprecia mis opiniones, pero quizá en Lyon…_

— _Margueritte se angustiará por ti. Por lo que pasó con su familia en Lyon. Ignoro si el ambiente sigue siendo poco propicio para personas como tú. Espero que tomes eso en cuenta._

 _Thorwyn se sorprendió, como todavía le pasaba, al darse cuenta de cuánto le importaba lo que le pasara a Jean–Louis. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho hacía un año? Él no, por supuesto._

— _Agradezco tu intención y tus buenos deseos. Desde el primer día que pudimos hablar, sabía que podía fiarme de ti. Ahora, para no desperdiciar más de tu tiempo, me despido con la esperanza de encontrarnos algún otro día._

— _Eres un hijo del Ángel realmente peculiar —aseguró Thorwyn._

 _Mientras ambos se ponían de pie, Jean–Louis se encogió de hombros, en tanto pasaba su bastón de mano a mano, con aire un tanto nervioso._

— _Habría sido raro que no lo hubieras notado aún. Yo… ¿Aceptarías un obsequio mío?_

— _¿Un obsequio?_

 _Jean–Louis asintió; enseguida, hizo un fluido movimiento que puso a Thorwyn a la defensiva, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y buscando con la mirada en una de sus mesitas decorativas._

— _¡Por favor, discúlpame! No era mi intención…_

 _Thorwyn no regresó a su posición anterior. Veía con fría cautela la brillante espada que el cazador de sombras llevaba al cinto, temiendo que su situación actual lo estuviera orillando a tirar por la borda la confianza entre ambos. No sería la primera vez que viera a un mortal renegando de alguna de sus creencias más arraigadas con tal de no caer en desgracia._

 _Sin embargo, lo que Jean–Louis desenfundó fue una daga de brillo plateado, con una delicada filigrana dorada que parecía iniciar en la punta de la hoja, recorriéndola por el centro hacia la guarda y la empuñadura, como la más extraña y bella de las enredaderas._

 _Conocía esas armas, al menos de vista. Jean–Louis no solía ir a ninguna parte sin ellas, ni cuando se suponía que tenía un día libre. Según lo que le había contado, eran una herencia familiar que su padre le entregó el día que cumplió la mayoría de edad, aunque en un par de ocasiones, se le había escapado que su hermano no dejaba de insinuar que no las merecía por ser el menor… y también, por considerarlo demasiado «blando» a la hora de realizar sus misiones._

— _Esta es_ Fidèle _—Jean–Louis pronunció aquel vocablo con reverencia, casi con afecto—. Fue forjada para ser compañera de_ Hauteclaire _—llevó una mano a la empuñadura de su espada, la cual era como una versión más grande de la daga—. ¿Conoces la historia de_ Hauteclaire _?_

— _La versión mundana, sí. Tú me la regalaste. ¿La espada de Olivier, amigo de Roland?_

— _Esa misma. Se cuenta que los Montclaire descendemos de Olivier, sobre todo por la inscripción de_ Hauteclaire _. Permíteme, te la mostraré._

 _Con otro cuidadoso movimiento, Jean–Louis desenvainó la espada y tras eso, hizo un ademán lento para señalar una inscripción en la espada, a lo largo de su hoja, donde_ Fidèle _mostrara su filigrana._

 _Thorwyn estiró el cuello dando un paso hacia adelante con precaución, para poder leerla._

 _«Soy_ Hauteclaire _, forjada a imagen y semejanza de la verdad, para proteger a la verdad.»_

— _¿Por qué has desenvainado aquí, en mi casa, unas armas de cazador de sombras?_

 _Estupefacto, Thorwyn vio a Jean–Louis envainar la espada, para luego sostener la daga con ambas manos y tenderla en su dirección, ofreciéndosela._

— _Podríamos no vernos de nuevo —inició Jean–Louis, con un amago de sonrisa impregnado de melancolía—. Es evidente que me sobrevivirás, ya sea porque yo muera en una misión o simplemente, porque eres un hada y vivirás más allá de lo imaginable. Pensé… Quiero que tengas algo que te recuerde que hay al menos un cazador de sombras al que puedes recurrir. A cambio, en mi familia siempre se hablará de ti y de que no está mal confiar en un subterráneo._

— _No me conoces lo suficiente. Tu argumento no tiene sentido._

 _Jean–Louis volvió a encogerse de hombros, esta vez con un poco más de desenfado._

— _Tienes mucha razón. Pero no pierdo nada confiando —dejó escapar una risita al añadir—; además,_ Fidèle _estará mejor en tus manos que en las de mi padre o mi hermano._

— _¿Y tus futuros hijos?_

— _El primero tendrá a_ Hauteclaire _y los demás… Me las arreglaré. Lo que en realidad va a importar, es que nos tendremos los unos a los otros, ¿no te parece?_

 _Si le hubiera dicho algo así el día que hablaron por primera vez, Thorwyn lo habría tomado por loco. Sin embargo, debido a su propia situación, no pudo evitar el comprenderlo, así que asintió y aceptó la daga, acercándola un poco a sus ojos para admirar la filigrana._

— _¿Esto es una inscripción? —inquirió, señalando unas pocas formas a lo largo de la hoja, que pasaban desapercibidas si uno se concentraba solo en la decoración central._

— _Ah, sí. ¿La distingues?_

 _Por algún motivo desconocido, Thorwyn sintió un escalofrío cuando leyó la frase._

 _«Soy_ Fidèle _, forjada a imagen y semejanza de_ Hauteclaire _, para proteger la mente y el corazón de_ Hauteclaire _.»_

 _En ese instante, la puerta del salón se abrió._

— _¡Margueritte, encantado de verla! ¿Puedo ver a esa preciosa criatura suya?_

— _Buenos días, monsieur Montclaire. Empezaré a creer que solo viene para adularme sin razón alguna y para consentir a nuestro Alphonse._

— _En primer lugar, Theo no me dejará mentir en que es usted muy hermosa. La cortejaría, de no haberme casado ya con mi adorada Eloise. Y, en segundo lugar, no me canso de demostrarle a este pequeño lo honrado que me siento porque eligieran uno de mis nombres para él._

 _Margueritte sostenía en brazos, envuelto a medias en una mantilla, a un niñito de sonrosadas mejillas y escaso cabello castaño, el cual se ensortijaba en las puntas, tal como el de su madre. Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones nada más saliendo de su habitación, queriendo mirarlo todo con sus relucientes ojos dorados, idénticos a los de su padre._

— _Una de las pocas cosas que extrañaré de París será esto —admitió Jean–Louis, bajando tanto la voz que casi era un murmullo._

— _¿Se va de París, monsieur?_

 _Asintiendo, Jean–Louis perdió parte de su ánimo, sin despegar los ojos del niño._

— _Me han reasignado, Margueritte. Eloise y yo nos trasladaremos en unos días._

— _Oh, lamento escuchar eso. Voy a extrañarlo mucho. ¿Es muy lejos?_

— _Eso… Me envían a Lyon, Margueritte._

 _Thorwyn vigiló cuidadosamente a su mujer, temiendo que escuchar el nombre de aquella población le afectara en demasía, pero fue un alivio para él que, aparte de una leve mueca de dolor, a ella solo pareció preocuparle la futura ausencia del cazador de sombras._

— _Podríamos ir a visitarlo alguna vez, si lo desea —insinuó Margueritte con suavidad._

— _Si deciden hacerlo, me sentiré muy honrado, aunque no podré recibirlos como es debido hasta que encuentre una residencia propia. Mi querida Eloise está ansiosa por buscar una, de preferencia con un gran jardín. Desea que lo llenemos de niños._

 _Thorwyn pudo entonces distinguir la nostalgia en el nefilim, el anhelo de su corazón y el de su esposa por pronto concebir una familia. Por su expresión, deducía que el asunto tenía algún matiz que le resultaba doloroso, pero no quiso sacarlo a colación para no malograr el ambiente. Para eso, ya era suficiente el saber que Jean–Louis pronto dejaría la ciudad._

— _En honor a la ocasión, también he traído un obsequio para usted, Margueritte._

 _Mientras la aludida se mostró sorprendida, Thorwyn observó cómo Jean–Louis aprovechaba el momento para entregarle la vaina y el cinturón de_ Fidèle _a él._

 _A continuación, sacó de un bolsillo una pequeña caja de madera, en cuya tapa estaba grabada una delicada libélula dorada._

— _Lo has recordado —musitó, mirando sorprendido al cazador de sombras._

— _Sí, fue por eso que lo he comprado. En cuanto lo vi, supe que sería lo adecuado. Espero que sea de su agrado, Margueritte._

 _Ella asintió con timidez, depositando a su hijo en brazos de Thorwyn para aceptar la cajita y poder admirar el contenido, que resultó ser un primoroso guardapelo dorado de forma ovalada, apenas más grande que un huevo de golondrina, con la tapa adornada por el mismo grabado de libélula que su contenedor, en color negro._

— _¡Oh, muchísimas gracias! Le parecerá increíble, pero justamente había pensado en que me gustaría algo con qué llevar siempre conmigo algún recuerdo de mi pequeño y de Théophile._

— _Me alegra haber acertado, entonces. Ahora, ¿me permitirían cargar por un momento al querido Alphonse? Temo que después de hoy, ya no sea posible en una larga temporada._

— _¡Por supuesto! ¡Faltaba más!_

 _Thorwyn entregó su hijo a Jean–Louis sin titubear, lo cual causó que, al segundo siguiente, se sumiera en sus pensamientos. Sabía que, de verlo alguno de sus congéneres, lo habrían acusado de alta traición, considerando que los cazadores de sombras no eran precisamente cordiales con los subterráneos. Sin embargo, había decidido confiar en aquel hombre desde el principio y nunca recibió pruebas de no ser correspondido. Jean–Louis Montclaire era honorable y generoso, sin importar con quién estuviera tratando, por eso sabía que sus seres queridos estaban a salvo con él._

 _Debía creerlo, si como temía, llegaría el día en que debería dejarlos atrás._


	14. La extraordinaria persona (-)

**XIV. La extraordinaria persona que está ante mí.**

 _«Necesitas poder solo cuando quieres hacer algo perjudicial, de otro modo, el amor es suficiente para tener todo hecho.»_

 _Charles Chaplin._

 _Febrero de 2025._

Las torres de los demonios de Alacante lanzaban destellos de color dorado.

Si recordaba bien sus lecciones, Getty supo enseguida que eso era en honor a la boda. Los ritos de los cazadores de sombras todavía le causaban asombro y curiosidad, debido a que no había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar muchos y menos aún en la Ciudad de Cristal.

—Me alegra que llegáramos con un día de anticipación.

La frase de Livia, entre jocosa y exhausta, casi hizo reír a Getty, pero se esforzó en contenerse, por su propio bien.

A decir verdad, Livia tenía sus razones para hablar de aquella manera. Debido a los últimos acontecimientos, en el Instituto de Londres los adultos se hallaban muy ocupados, por lo que temieron que acabarían excusándose con los novios. Sin embargo, lograron arreglarlo todo para poder acudir, aunque según había oído Getty, Tiberius fue especialmente cuidadoso con las instrucciones dejadas a su temporal reemplazo, así como con la elección del mismo.

—Considerando que trajiste equipaje como para una semana, Livia…

—Rafael, eres encantador, pero a veces no comprendes a las mujeres.

Ante esa frase, Rafael frunció el ceño, mientras Livia contenía la risa, compartiendo miradas cómplices con Beatriz y Julie.

—Rafael comprende a las mujeres —apuntó Kit, ganándose que Livia lo mirara con extrañeza, arqueando las cejas—, lo que ignora son los misterios de sus mentes. ¿Has leído los reportes de sus misiones? ¿Esos donde hay alguna chica de por medio? No dirás que no te dan la impresión de que Magnus se volvió cazador de sombras.

Livia soltó una carcajada, lo cual pareció enfadar a Rafael solo por un momento, antes de unirse a las risas.

Beatriz meneó la cabeza, sonriendo con aire divertido, mientras que Julie observaba al muchacho con repentino interés.

—Espero que no le seas infiel a Perenelle —dijo finalmente.

—¡ _Por el Ángel_ , Julie! ¡No sería capaz! Getty, _amiga mía_ , ¿en qué está pensando tu madre?

—No sé, tal vez en usarte de diana si le haces algo malo a Perenelle.

Rafael meneó la cabeza mientras los demás reían a su alrededor.

Caminaban rumbo a la Plaza del Ángel, después de haber dejado en un establo cercano a los caballos que usaran para llegar desde la mansión Blackthorn, en las afueras. A Getty le había preocupado montar, dado que no lo había hecho antes y usaba un vestido, pero fue cosa de prestar atención a los demás y de moverse con cuidado, porque el resto fue pan comido. Incluso disfrutó del trote del animal, al tiempo que ella y Liam especulaban sobre de lo que les esperaba.

—Casi llegamos.

El aviso de Alphonse calmó un poco el alboroto del grupo, pero el ánimo siguió igual de alto. Las bodas nefilim, según Livia, solían tener ese efecto, aunque Kit era un tanto sarcástico al respecto, pese a que él mismo estaba casado.

En ese momento, Getty se concentró en mirar mejor a Alphonse.

Su amigo, al frente del grupo, repasaba su entorno con la mirada, vigilando cuidadosamente por dónde iban y a la vez, pendiente de los demás, por si alguien se dirigía a él. Rafael era quien a veces lo llamaba, consultando con él los detalles de alguna anécdota, pero fuera de eso, el joven Montclaire se veía tan estoico como siempre.

Getty esperaba sinceramente que sonriera al menos una vez a lo largo del día, porque llevaba un tiempo sin hacerlo.

Para ser exacta, desde que Gilbert Longford visitara el Instituto de Londres.

Llegando a la Plaza del Ángel, fue todavía más evidente el ambiente festivo. El lugar era cruzado por cazadores de sombras de todas las fisonomías, con atuendos bellamente decorados en dorado, dirigiéndose al Salón de los Acuerdos mientras se saludaban entre sí.

—¡Julie!

La recién nombrada se giró solo segundos antes de ser abrazada por una entusiasta Barbara Longford Sølvtorden, quien lucía un vestido negro y largo, sobre el cual llevaba un abrigo también negro, de cuello afelpado color gris plata. En los puños de las mangas del abrigo, había runas bordadas en hilo dorado, tan pequeñas que uno debía acercarse para distinguirlas.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir —dijo Barbara en cuanto se separaron un poco—. Supe que los invitaron, pero no podía afirmar… ¿Dónde están mis chicos?

—¿Te refieres a Sigfrid y a Brunhild?

—Sí, claro. ¿Acaso no han venido?

—Te pido una disculpa por ello, Barbara —intervino Tiberius, con su voz más formal—, pero alguien debía custodiar el Instituto en mi ausencia y le pedí a Sigfrid que lo hiciera. Cuando él aceptó, Brunhild y Astrid decidieron quedarse a apoyarlo.

—¡Con que eso sucedió! No puedo esperar a contárselo a Harald. ¡Nuestro muchacho a cargo de un Instituto! Sé que es temporal, pero confiamos en que lo hará estupendamente y eso le ayudará mucho en el futuro. Quién sabe, tal vez llegue a ser el reemplazo de Heimdall.

—¿Quién es Heimdall? —se interesó Getty, frunciendo el ceño.

—Se refiere a Heimdall Askeblod, ¿no es así? —quiso confirmar Rafael.

—Sí, precisamente. Heimdall es el abuelo de los chicos, por parte de su difunta madre.

—¿En qué lo podría reemplazar Sigfrid? —esa parte Getty seguía sin entenderla.

—Heimdall Askeblod es el director del Instituto de Oslo —respondió Alphonse, aunque al segundo siguiente miró fugazmente a Barbara, antes de desviar la vista y musitar a toda prisa—. Lo siento, no…

—¡Vaya, estás muy bien informado! —alabó Barbara, sonriéndole—. Eso demuestra que tus padres te educan bien. ¡Ja! Quisiera poder echárselo en cara al cretino de mi hermano.

—¿Gilbert no vino? —Kit se oía receloso y Getty no podía culparlo.

—No, lo cual ha sido el colmo para Geraldine. Según supe, finalmente le pidió el divorcio.

—¿Los cazadores de sombras pueden divorciarse? —se extrañó Getty—. Pensaba que…

—Pueden, pero normalmente no lo hacen —aseguró Julie, antes de explicar—. Todo cazador de sombras sabe que, al realizar la ceremonia, debe estarse muy seguro de la decisión, porque se trazan runas permanentes el uno al otro. Así, en el remoto caso de que la pareja se divorcie de manera oficial, las runas las debe cortar una Hermana de Hierro y eso es muy doloroso. Hay parejas que se separan, pero no piden que corten sus runas, así que estas se borran después de un tiempo.

Getty, con esa información, hizo memoria, antes de ver de reojo a Kit y a Tiberius. Una de las runas mencionada por su madre debía ser la que ambos tenían idéntica en el dorso de la mano izquierda, pues era una que no compartían con Livia ni con varios otros cazadores de sombras que ella había conocido. Luego, dirigió sus ojos hacia las manos de Barbara y vio la misma runa en una de ellas. Queriendo confirmar su suposición, se adelantó unos pasos.

—Al, ¿tú sabes cuáles runas…?

—¿Cuáles runas son las de matrimonio? —completó él, viéndola de reojo para no dejar de prestar atención al frente. Getty asintió y él arrugó un poco la frente, pensativo—. Sí, las he estudiado, pero solo de pasada. _Madame_ Thérese estaba demasiado ocupada poniéndome al corriente y en la Academia, no son de la clase de runas a las que les dan demasiada importancia.

—¿Poniéndote al corriente con qué?

—Con…

Alphonse detuvo tanto sus palabras como sus pasos. Getty, notando su expresión de asombro, quiso saber qué la había causado.

Estaban justo al inicio de la escalinata que llevaba a la entrada del Salón, así que alzaron la cara para ver lo alto, donde una figura envuelta en dorado les dedicaba una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Alphonse! ¡Has venido!

—¿Suzzy?

Apenas tuvo Alphonse la oportunidad de subir un par de escalones cuando Suzette Verlac, dejando escapar un gritito de alegría, bajó a toda velocidad y lo envolvió con sus brazos.

—¡Has venido! —repitió ella, dando un apretón final a su abrazo antes de apartarse y mirarlo con atención—. Supongo que te han ayudado con la ropa, ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Nunca te había visto tan formal.

Alphonse arqueó una ceja, lo cual a Getty enseguida se acordó de Rafael al ponerse sarcástico. Debía ser por todo el tiempo que esos dos pasaban juntos, siendo _parabatai_.

Sin embargo, era cierto que su amigo iba más elegante que de costumbre, luciendo un traje verde oscuro con un par de runas doradas bordadas en las solapas del saco y en los bordes de una bufanda verde esmeralda que llevaba en torno al cuello.

—¡Es una bufanda muy bonita! Tienes que decirme dónde la conseguiste. Podría regalarle una a Günther en su cumpleaños.

—¿Cuándo es eso?

—El mes que viene. Incluso se le había ocurrido que la boda fuera ese día. ¡Oh, no! Le dije que esa habría sido una terrible idea. No me gusta mezclar festividades.

—¿Dónde está Günther, por cierto?

—Justo aquí.

Getty dio un respingo cuando oyó la grave voz de Günther Longford mucho más cerca de lo esperado. No se había fijado en qué momento llegó junto a ellos, quedándose de pie un escalón por encima de Suzette. Cruzado de brazos y tan serio, era como si algo lo tuviera inconforme, pero su bonito traje dorado, así como la tenue sonrisa que esbozó al fijar los ojos en Suzette, contradecía esa impresión. Getty podía asegurar, sin lugar a dudas, que esos dos estaban más que seguros de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

—¿No es mala suerte que se vean antes de la boda? —dejó escapar Getty, sin pensar.

Mientras que Suzette le dedicó un gesto de desconcierto, Günther se echó a reír.

—Eso es un mito mundano —aseguró el rubio, bajando enseguida al mismo escalón que Suzette para rodearle los hombros con un brazo—. Además, aunque fuera verdad, hace un tiempo que hemos cubierto nuestra cuota, así que no te preocupes, Getty.

La aludida abrió los ojos de par en par. Era la primera vez que Günther la llamaba así. De hecho, él nunca se había dirigido a ella, no de forma tan… familiar.

—Alphonse, es un honor que nos acompañes —Günther sonrió un poco más, en tanto Suzette confirmaba sus palabras asintiendo con la cabeza—. Nos preocupaba que la situación en Londres se hubiera complicado —hizo una mueca, callándose por un segundo, antes de continuar—; por desgracia, tuve que escuchar las quejas de Xiaolang. ¿Tienen idea de la vergüenza que me hizo pasar mi propio padre con mis camaradas? —sacudió la cabeza con disgusto, antes de suspirar y volver a sonreír, aunque con algo de dificultad—. ¡Casi lo olvido! Tú ya la conoces, Alphonse, pero ven igualmente. Getty, quiero presentarte a mi madre.

En cuanto Günther y Suzette dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a subir, Getty miró con alarma a su amigo, sin estar muy segura de lo que debía hacer.

—Vamos —alentó Alphonse, señalando al frente con un gesto—. _Madame_ Geraldine es una buena persona, lo prometo.

Un poco más tranquila, la rubia asintió y siguió al muchacho escaleras arriba, mirando por encima del hombro que su madre y los demás se habían quedado rezagados, conversando con un grupo particularmente grande de personas, algunas de las cuales creyó reconocer de su breve estancia en el Instituto de Nueva York, el mes anterior.

Deseando que todo saliera bien, Getty aceleró el paso.

—&—

El Salón de los Acuerdos estaba más concurrido que la primera vez que Getty lo visitó.

El común denominador, además de los abrigos, eran las sonrisas. Por lo que la rubia alcanzaba a escuchar, los cazadores de sombras se alegraban demasiado cuando un matrimonio se llevaba a cabo en Alacante, pues según la tradición, era uno de los mayores símbolos de compromiso que se podían dedicar unos a otros. Hacer la ceremonia de forma tan pública, era como gritar a los cuatro vientos que amabas a la persona con la que te casabas, sin importar absolutamente nada más, y querías que todo el mundo estuviera al tanto.

Igualmente, Getty no pudo evitar algunas muecas cuando ciertos rumores se colaron en sus oídos, llenos de palabras malintencionadas ante el hecho de que Günther y Suzette eran jóvenes y no llevaban demasiado tiempo en una relación. No era quién para opinar al respecto, pero si era evidente que los dos se querían, ¿qué más daba lo demás? En ocasiones como esas, se preguntaba si alguien la regañaría por lanzar un par de _charkhram_ sin aparente motivación.

Sin embargo, la dama sentada a su lado no merecía que estropeara la boda de su hijo.

Geraldine Longford resultó ser físicamente preciosa, con su piel clara y su considerable estatura. El cabello, rubio oscuro, iba peinado en un elaborado moño compuesto por muchas trenzas y adornado con perlas; el tono de su cabello, su nariz recta y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Günther. Ataviada con un largo vestido negro adornado con flores y runas bordadas en dorado, ostentaba una expresión fría ante la gente que no conocía; por el contrario, mostró una sonrisa sincera y delicada cuando su hijo hizo las presentaciones e incluso, para pasmo de Alphonse, le dio un sentido abrazo al tiempo que le susurraba algo que solo él pudo oír.

Solo por personas como Geraldine, Getty se esforzó en no enfadarse y atender a la boda.

Primero, cada miembro de la pareja era entregado a la familia del otro por alguna persona de importancia en su vida, generalmente un familiar, mientras aceptaban al contrario en la propia. Günther cumplió con el requisito del brazo de su madre, mientras que Suzette, ya sin familia alguna, por un segundo pareció que daría el paso sola, hasta que Alphonse, dándose cuenta de ello, se armó de valor repentinamente y se colocó a su lado en un par de zancadas. Los ojos verdes de Suzette brillaron por un momento, obviamente conteniendo las lágrimas, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa de gratitud.

Tal como le había descrito su madre, Suzette y Günther se dibujaron runas uno al otro, sobre el corazón, los antebrazos y el dorso de la mano que no estaba ocupado por la runa de Clarividencia, tras decir sus votos y sin dejar de contemplarse con lo que, según Getty, era mucho amor. Era curioso como hacía relativamente poco, Suzette le parecía una nefilim pedante y de Günther no quería saber nada por ser hijo de quien era, pero en ese momento, no pudo importarle menos. Los más recientes sucesos parecían haber despertado la conciencia de Suzette, recordándole lo que de verdad importaba, como el recuperar el afecto de un verdadero amigo y el unirse a su amado. Por su parte, Günther sería todo lo severo que quisiera como Centurión, pero a final de cuentas también era una persona y como tal, había hallado en Suzette a la mujer que no estaba dispuesto a perder, cosa que declaraba al casarse con ella con la evidente desaprobación de su padre.

Cuando la ceremonia acabó, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Poco a poco, los presentes felicitaron a la pareja, aunque fuera con frases simples y ensayadas. Getty, acostumbrada a oír seguridad y verdad a su alrededor, sentía que podía identificar a quienes antes murmuraran en contra de aquel enlace, lo cual la hizo sentir mal. Tal vez fuera ingenua, debido a todas las historias de amor y esperanza que había leído, pero no creía que alguien mereciera malos pensamientos en un día tan importante.

A juzgar por la expresión de Alphonse, que se mantuvo cerca de Suzette desde que hiciera el acto de entregarla, él también pensaba en algo similar. Se mantuvo firme en su sitio, pese a lo mucho que lo alteraba el estar en una multitud, apartándose solo un poco cuando el siguiente en la fila quería abrazar a Suzette. Getty pensó, conforme se alargaba el momento, que él se inventaría una excusa pronto para poder alejarse, pero luego se dio cuenta que eso no sería propio del joven, así que les tocaría a ella y a Rafael sacarlo del apuro.

Con lo que no contó fue con que Alphonse hubiera hecho bien en quedarse donde estaba.

—Así que lo hicieron.

Getty estaba a unos pasos de Suzette y Günther, pues ella y su madre finalmente iban a felicitarlos, cuando supo quién era el hombre delante de los nuevos esposos.

—Buenos días, padre —saludó Günther, con el mismo tono apático que usaba al estar en servicio como Centurión—. Agradezco tu consideración al estar aquí.

—No te equivoques, hijo. Sabes lo que opino al respecto.

Getty, preocupada, dio un tirón algo brusco a un brazo de su madre quien, distraída por hablar con Beatriz, se volvió hacia ella tras dar un respingo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mamá, allí, él es…

—Respeto tu opinión, padre, aunque no la acepto. Te recuerdo que soy mayor de edad y tengo libertad de decidir mi propia vida.

—Eso no puedo negarlo. ¿Pero esto? No hay nada rescatable en esta caridad tuya.

—¿Qué dices?

—Buenos días, Gilbert —intervino la señora Geraldine, irguiéndose cual alta era y adoptando una pose altiva y gélida—. Creí haberte dicho que no te permitiría montar una escena el día de hoy, a menos que fuera para demostrar tus buenos deseos a Günther y a su esposa.

—Geraldine, ¿acaso he vivido engañado? Te creí más inteligente, con mayor visión para el futuro. Sabes bien que nuestro hijo no gana nada con este matrimonio, solo un cuerpo que…

—¡Gilbert, es suficiente! —siseó Geraldine, apenas abriendo la boca, pero pronunciando con toda claridad cada una de las palabras—. ¿Acaso no te importa la felicidad de tu propio hijo?

—No será feliz cuando lo hagan a un lado en las calles, cuando desconfíen de su lealtad en el Escolamántico… Menos cuando esta chica lo deje en la miseria y no solo de forma monetaria.

—¿Qué sabes tú de lo que Suzzy siente o no siente por Günther?

Alphonse había dado un paso para quedar a la derecha de Suzette, con una expresión fiera que Getty solo le veía cuando defendía algo que le importaba. Tanto ella como su madre se estaban acercando a ese punto, pero les estaba llevando más tiempo del previsto, por la gente a su alrededor que quería saludar a Julie Beauvale tras tanto tiempo ausente.

—Alphonse, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías prohibida la entrada en Alacante.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Geraldine se veía confundida, arrugando la frente.

—¿No te lo han dicho? Este chico es un…

—Lo que sea que estés a punto de decir, padre, será mejor que te lo guardes —cortó Günther quien, a duras penas, conservaba la calma—. No te permito ofender a ninguno de los asistentes a mi boda y mucho menos a mi familia.

—¡Tu familia! ¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?

—La familia de Suzzy me ha aceptado, y ella ve como familia a Alphonse, así que ahora, él es mi familia también. Además, tengo entendido que tío Edward lo quería como a un hijo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a nombrar a esa aberración?

—¡Gilbert!

Getty y Julie habían finalmente llegado a donde estaba aquel pequeño grupo, casi al mismo tiempo que Barbara. Fueron las dos adultas quienes habían exclamado aquel nombre, imprimiendo en él su pasmo y su indignación.

—¿De verdad te has vuelto tan estúpido como parece? —soltó Barbara, sarcástica.

—No me hables así, Barbara, yo no te he hecho nada.

—¡Nada! ¿Qué es el desaire a la boda de tu hijo, entonces? ¿Qué es el que insultes la memoria de Ben todo el tiempo? Debí cortarte la mano cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—Oh, habría hallado la forma de desquitarme de eso también, te lo aseguro.

A continuación, Gilbert le dirigió un fugaz vistazo a Alphonse, uno evidentemente burlón, por lo que el muchacho se tensó visiblemente, antes de que Suzette se colocara delante de él.

—Por favor, le rogaré que se retire —dijo ella con voz firme.

—Verlac, tú no eres nadie para…

—Longford, señor. Suzette Longford, aunque le pese. Váyase y no vuelva a ponerse delante de nosotros si no es con buena intención.

—¿Tú, una Longford?

—Ella será una Longford o yo seré un Verlac, padre. Tú eliges.

La repentina declaración de Günther consiguió que Gilbert enmudeciera y se marchara sin mirar atrás, visiblemente contrariado. A su paso, algunos intentaron saludarlo, pero él los ignoró.

—No hablarás en serio, _cher_ —soltó Suzette, viendo a Günther con ojos muy abiertos.

—Bueno, si no te gusta Longford, podemos usar uno de los apellidos de nuestras madres.

—¡Estás hablando en serio!

—Los apellidos de nuestros padres son valiosos, _mein liebe_ , pero es más importante para mí tu felicidad. Si el ser una Longford puede hacerte desgraciada, me da igual no serlo más.

—¡Pero en ese caso…!

—Los Longford se extinguirían conmigo, lo sé. Sería una pena, por tía Barbara y tío Edward, pero eso no me hará cambiar de opinión.

Suzette agitó la cabeza, en señal de negación.

—Precisamente por ellos, seremos Longford. No vamos a dejar que tu padre arruine eso.

—Si es lo que quieres, está bien.

—Hazle caso —animó Geraldine a su hijo, sonriendo con cierta tristeza—. No pienses en Gilbert al decir que eres un Longford. Piensa en tus tíos, ¿sí?

—Lo haré. Gracias, madre.

Aquel intercambio sobre apellidos podía ser peculiar, pero Getty entendía lo que sentía cada uno de los involucrados. Ella misma había dudado brevemente en merecer el apellido de su padre, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo honraría volviéndose una Lovelace cazadora de sombras.

Dejando que su madre se acercara a Suzette, se giró hacia Alphonse, hallándolo un paso detrás de Suzette y Günther, inclinando la cabeza y cubriéndose la mano derecha con la izquierda.

—¿Al? —lo llamó, preocupada.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza, separó las manos y alzó la vista, pero Getty enseguida supo que le pasaba algo, porque no la miró a los ojos, sino a un punto por detrás de ella.

—¿Qué ocurre, Getty?

—¡Alphonse! —llamó Suzette, con expresión de recordar algo que había olvidado—. Tengo algo para ti. Te encantará.

—¿Para mí? —Getty observó cómo su amigo comenzaba a avergonzarse—. Suzzy, no…

—Antes de que te niegues a aceptarlo, te aviso que no es un regalo.

—¿Entonces?

—Ya verás. Günther, ¿me darías lo de Alphonse?

—Sí, un momento.

Para asombro de Getty y unos cuantos más que los rodeaban, el rubio recién casado se quitaba la espada que le colgaba del cinto, entregándosela con cuidado a Suzette.

—¡Por el Ángel! —exclamó Barbara—. ¿Cómo no la reconocí? ¡Creí que se había perdido!

—Hacía mucho que no la veía —comentó Julie, maravillada.

—¿Qué tiene de especial esa espada? —Rafael, salido de quién sabe dónde, estaba de pie junto a Alphonse y le puso una mano en el hombro, sobresaltándolo—. ¡ _Diablos_ , Al, lo siento!

—No te preocupes, Rafe. Suzzy, no puedes…

Alphonse se quedó callado cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en la espada, cuya empuñadura de brillo plateado estaba adornada con una filigrana dorada, misma que parecía una extensión del guardamano. La funda, negra con la punta plateada, también mostraba el mismo diseño de filigrana, que se asemejaba a una complicada y primorosa enredadera.

—¿Es una copia? —inquirió Alphonse, casi en un susurro.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Suzette, entusiasta—. Es la auténtica. Lo hemos comprobado.

—¿De dónde…?

—Es una larga historia, pero en cuanto la vimos, Günther y yo decidimos traértela.

—Suzzy, no sé…

—¡Por el Ángel, Alphonse! —dejó escapar Günther, exasperado—. Es _Hauteclaire_ , ¡es tuya!

—¿ _Hauteclaire_? —Rafael, de pronto, adoptó un gesto de fascinación.

—Mamá, ¿qué pasa con esa espada?

A la pregunta de su hija, Julie la miró y sonrió de forma temblorosa antes de explicar.

—Se llama _Hauteclaire_ , Georgette. Ha pertenecido a los Montclaire desde siempre. Algunos dicen que existe desde los tiempos de Roland, el sobrino de Carlomagno. Jérôme, el padre de Alphonse, siempre la llevaba consigo. Pensábamos… Jérôme murió en la batalla de la Ciudadela, así que la dábamos por perdida.

Suzette hizo una mueca, la cual fue secundada con los ojos de Günther entrecerrándose.

Getty no necesitaba ser un genio para deducir que esos dos sabían algo que no querían decir, al menos no en ese momento.

Ojalá que el recibir semejante arma no fuera malo para Alphonse.


	15. Felicidad y dolor a partes iguales

**XV. Felicidad y dolor a partes iguales.**

 _«Confía en el tiempo, que suele dar dulces salidas a muchas amargas dificultades.»_

 _Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra._

 _Febrero de 2025._

Las torres de los demonios lucían como agujas de hielo.

Alphonse las veía fijamente desde hacía rato, con la esperanza de que el sueño acudiera a él, pero la táctica no daba resultado. Había demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza, zumbando cual enjambre alborotado con saña, alejándolo del descanso cuando más lo necesitaba.

No ayudaba el estar en un sitio que no conocía.

Geraldine había invitado al grupo de Londres a quedarse en la casa de su familia, con tal de que permanecieran en la fiesta de la boda todo lo posible y no tuvieran que cabalgar de noche. Kit intentó rehusarse en un primer intento, pero en cuanto Barbara se unió a la petición, no hubo poder humano que las hiciera aceptar una negativa. Así, tras un breve debate acerca del acomodo, habían mandado a Alphonse y a Rafael a un dormitorio de la planta baja, el cual era de decoración sencilla pero elegante.

Mientras que Rafael consiguió dormirse en menos de cinco minutos, Alphonse solo se había recostado, consciente de que quizá no podría hacer lo propio. Tras hora y media, se había levantado de la cama y fue a sentarse en una silla colocada junto a una mesa de trabajo, que recibía luz externa de una larga y estrecha ventana. Era por ahí que el muchacho veía las torres, que desde hacía un rato, apagaran sus destellos dorados en honor al nuevo matrimonio Longford.

Evitando suspirar, Alphonse miró hacia la cama que ocupara poco antes. Apoyada en un extremo de la cabecera, se hallaba _Hauteclaire_ , envuelta en su funda oscura y decorada con aquella preciosa filigrana dorada que parecía llamarlo a observarla de cerca.

Alphonse no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a tener esa arma. Sabía de su existencia, por supuesto; sin pecar de arrogante, había leído cuanto documento sobre espadas había caído en sus manos, ya fuera mundano, nefilim o subterráneo. Que los Montclaire presumieran de un objeto como ese era cosa seria, porque su historia estaba ligada a la de la familia y por lo tanto, eso les daba un linaje antiguo y quizá, hasta poderoso. Pero ¿de qué servía eso ahora, cuando el único portador del apellido que quedaba era alguien como él?

No pudo apartar aquel pesimismo patético de su mente, aunque a su favor, hacía mucho que no lo asaltaba. Al principio, se dijo que quizá le preocupaba que alguien viera con malos ojos el que portara una espada nefilim, pero eso quedó descartado cuando se dijo, sin titubeos, que el tener parientes sin la sangre del Ángel no era una vergüenza, menos cuando eran como los suyos.

Fue en ese momento, que creyó descubrir parte del problema. Le preocupaba que alguien lo obligara a deshacerse de la espada de su padre precisamente por su ascendencia materna, que no solo era subterránea, sino además feérica. Maldijo la Paz Fría como nunca antes, asaltado por la horrible sensación de que tarde o temprano, aunque no quisiera, se vería forzado a escoger entre la gente que amaba.

Alphonse desvió la vista de _Hauteclaire_ y la fijó unos segundos en Rafael. Su _parabatai_ , criado desde pequeño entre cazadores de sombras y subterráneos por igual, no veía nada de raro en que ambos grupos se relacionaran. Sin embargo, él debía estar consciente de que, de querer en un futuro permanecer con Perenelle, la Clave no lo vería con buenos ojos, por mucho que fuera el hijo del Emisario. Es más, quizá esa sería la excusa perfecta para achacarle todos los defectos posibles, precisamente por ser hijo de quien era.

En un repentino arranque de valor, Alphonse abandonó la silla y fue a tomar la espada, para regresar a donde la luz del exterior le ayudara a examinarla. Suzette y Günther afirmaban que era la auténtica _Hauteclaire_ , pero él recordaba lo suficiente las descripciones oficiales como para inspeccionarla con calma. La fue desenfundando poco a poco, sin saber si sentía un chispazo de emoción por lo que estaba a punto de hacer o por sacar el arma en sí.

—Increíble —musitó en francés, maravillado.

La hoja de _Hauteclaire_ era de doble filo, ligeramente más ancha que otras espadas similares en forma. El centro de la hoja era adornado por la misma filigrana vista en la funda, la guarda y la empuñadura, con lo cual el efecto de una enredadera trepadora era más notorio. La filigrana era dorada, aunque algo hizo que acercara a ésta los ojos, todo lo que podía, dándose cuenta así que en algunos puntos, lo que podían tomarse como las hojas de la enredaderas eran letras, aunque se hallaban diseminadas sin orden, así que era imposible saber, a simple vista, lo que enunciaban.

Lo que sí era legible era la inscripción en francés antiguo donde se anunciaba el nombre de la espada. Únicamente sus peculiares gustos en lecturas, habían preparado a Alphonse para entender las palabras, lo que consideró una señal de buen augurio hasta que caló en su mente lo que podría estar tras aquella inscripción.

«Soy _Hauteclaire_ , forjada a imagen y semejanza de la verdad, para proteger a la verdad».

La verdad… ¿Qué sabía él de eso? ¿Alguien que procuraba no mostrarse al mundo por completo, podía considerarse digno de empuñar una espada como esa?

—¡Diablos, Al! ¿Qué haces con eso a esta hora?

La frase, dicha en un español adormilado, sobresaltó a Alphonse y lo hizo bajar la espada de golpe, aunque con el suficiente tiento como para no cortarse accidentalmente con ella.

Rafael se estaba incorporando en su cama, pero a juzgar por la posición de su cara, lo había estado mirando por un rato.

—Lo siento, Rafe. No quería despertarte.

—Tú no me despertaste —aclaró Rafael, quien ya sentado, se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Estás bien?

—Yo debería preguntarte eso, ya que se nota que no has dormido nada.

Alphonse desvió la vista hacia la ventana, sin fijarse apenas en que enfundaba de nuevo la espada en sus manos.

—Oye, Al… ¿Qué vas a hacer con _Pieta_?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tienes una espada como esa ahora y…

—Rafe, no voy a deshacerme de _Pieta_.

Rafael le dedicó una sonrisa, por lo cual Alphonse supo que había hecho bien en aclarar ese punto. Además, no sabía de dónde había sacado el otro que dejaría de usar el regalo que le diera durante la primera Navidad que pasaron juntos.

—Si no piensas dejar a _Pieta_ , pero ahora tienes la espada de tu familia, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Pensaba en aprender a usar ambas.

—¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Si alguien puede hacer eso, eres tú.

—No es cierto, Rafe. Tú también podrías.

—¿Yo? Tal vez, pero sin ofender, no me interesa. Con _Misericordia_ tengo suficiente.

—Rafe, ¿qué te despertó?

El nombrado se encogió de hombros, desviando la vista.

—Estoy preocupado —admitió finalmente—. No hemos sabido de Nelly desde hace semanas. Me digo que quizá sea por cómo pasa el tiempo allá donde está, pero no sé…

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—Tienes suficiente con Alwyn, ¿no?

—Perenelle es tu novia, Rafe. La chica a la que tú quieres. ¿No es suficiente para preocuparme por ella también?

—Gracias, Al. Eso me recuerda… ¿A ti nunca…?

Un repentino golpe en la ventana distrajo a ambos muchachos. Alphonse se puso de pie de un salto, con ademán de desenfundar a _Hauteclaire_ de nuevo, pero desistió cuando notó que no había nada en el exterior. Intrigado, se acercó al cristal a mirar, hallando del otro lado, en el alfeizar, lo que se parecía a una piedra, solo que era marrón.

—Al, ¿qué fue? —inquirió Rafael, apartando las mantas de una patada y levantándose.

—No estoy seguro. Espera…

Alphonse enseguida abrió la ventana, alargando la mano hacia el objeto de su atención. Supo lo que era al sentirla en los dedos, pero esperó hasta tenerla delante de los ojos para confirmarlo, con el corazón llenándose de una oscura certeza.

Era una bellota.

—¿Eso es…?

Rafael estaba ya junto a él, por lo que Alphonse asintió y temió su reacción.

—¡Anda, ábrela!

Inhaló profundo, para luego exhalar con lentitud mientras sus dedos manipulaban la bellota. La abrió con relativa facilidad, aunque por un momento, temió romperla accidentalmente.

El trozo de papel que salió de la bellota era diminuto, por todas las veces que había sido doblado. Además, debía haber algún truco de hada implicado, porque al quedar completamente extendido, se veía que la escritura no había sido dañada de ninguna manera. La caligrafía era alargada y elegante, dando la impresión de que se estiraba hacia arriba y al mismo tiempo, se unía sutilmente una letra con otra, como en la letra cursiva.

—¿Qué dice?

La pregunta de Rafael hizo que Alphonse diera un respingo, antes de cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y volverlos a abrir, enfocándose de nuevo en el mensaje.

—Al, no veo bien, ¿enciendo mi luz o…?

El aludido lo detuvo con un gesto, antes de aclararse la garganta y leer en un susurro.

 _Para Alphonse Edward Montclaire:_

 _Estamos listos y con compañía. Podrán encontrarse con nosotros a las afueras del bosque de Brocelind, al amanecer. Favor de solicitar permiso especial de entrada y comida para alrededor de veinte personas, así como asistencia médica._

 _No debes confiar en Múnich, bajo ninguna circunstancia._

Fidèle _será tu santo y seña, en caso de que no puedas estar presente._

Al final, a modo de firma, se veía el dibujo de algo que le era familiar a Alphonse: una libélula con las alas desplegadas.

—¿Por qué no se acercaron, si ya estaban aquí?

La pregunta de Rafael era válida, pero Alphonse temía que no fuera tan simple.

—No estaban aquí —indicó, señalando enseguida una pequeña mancha en la superficie de la bellota, que recordaba bastante a una quemadura—. Creo que Thorwyn hizo un conjuro para enviar esto, porque para él y para Perenelle, sería imposible atravesar las salvaguardas de Alacante sin el permiso especial. Podría haber enviado a Alwyn, pero no sé qué tanto le afectarían las salvaguardas. Además, no sabemos con cuántas personas han logrado regresar.

Rafael, tras un momento de reflexión, asintió con la cabeza, en acuerdo con esa explicación.

—¿Qué es _Fidèle_? —preguntó, en cambio.

Alphonse suspiró, se puso de pie y le pasó _Hauteclaire_ a Rafael, quien la recibió con una mueca de sorpresa antes de verlo ir a la esquina donde ambos habían dejado las mochilas con lo que, en palabras de Livia, era un "equipaje escasamente inadecuado" para una boda en Alacante.

Siendo sincero, no sabía por qué sentía un escalofrío en ese momento, pero al sacar de su mochila lo que buscaba, creyó irlo comprendiendo. Regresó junto a Rafael, mostrándole lo que llevaba, cosa que hizo al otro retroceder un paso involuntariamente.

—Nelly dijo que no podía ver adentro —aclaró.

—Lo sé. No tienes que hacerlo. Lo sacaré yo.

Ante el desconcierto de su _parabatai,_ Alphonse abrió el relicario hada que recibiera de Thorwyn en diciembre, sacando de su interior algo que, incluso a la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana, relució intensamente. Rafael abrió los ojos como platos y luego dejó escapar un silbido.

—¡ _Diablos_ , es genial! —musitó, para acto seguido mover los ojos hacia la espada en sus manos y preguntar—. ¿Acaso soy yo o son muy parecidas?

Alphonse asintió, cerrando el relicario.

—Esta es _Fidèle_. Lee la inscripción.

Rafael, frunciendo el ceño, se acercó a su amigo, fijando los ojos en la brillante daga.

No había sido cosa suya, de verdad esa arma era como una _Hauteclaire_ en miniatura, con la misma filigrana dorada en el centro de la plateada hoja, así como en su empuñadura. Cuando Alphonse la giró para que viera la otra cara de la hoja, vio la inscripción a la que se refería, en un francés que, a duras penas, logró entender.

« _Soy_ Fidèle _, forjada a imagen y semejanza de_ Hauteclaire _, para proteger la mente y el corazón de_ Hauteclaire.»

—¿Thorwyn tenía esto? —Alphonse asintió a tal cuestión, para luego escuchar a un Rafael estupefacto—. _¡Por el Ángel!_ ¿Cómo es que un hada tenía un arma nefilim?

—No lo sé, Rafe. Prometió contármelo, aunque no sé cuándo podrá hacerlo.

—¿Te la dio porque sabía que era de tu familia?

Alphonse se encogió de hombros sin muchas ganas. No podía hablar de lo que sabía, no sin consultarlo con Thorwyn y Alwyn, pero presentía que Rafael tenía algo de razón.

—Muy bien, manos a la obra. La casa de mis padres queda de paso, podríamos pedirle a padre que consiga lo que ha pedido Thorwyn. Solo espero que no quieran armar un comité de bienvenida… ¿Crees que a eso se refería con no confiar en Múnich? Hay cazadores de sombras de esa ciudad, nos los presentó Günther antes de la cena.

Bajo el sarcasmo, Rafael sonaba genuinamente preocupado, por lo cual Alphonse oró en silencio al Ángel y a cualquier ser al que se encomendaran las hadas, con tal de que los cazadores de sombras no hicieran realidad aquella idea. En cuanto a lo de Múnich, Günther y su madre habían nacido allí, así que tenían amigos a los cuales presentaron con todo el mundo a lo largo de la celebración de la boda.

Eso no sería malo, de no saber que Gilbert Longford vivía allí desde que se había casado.

Con esos detalles en mente, Alphonse temió que hubiera problemas.


	16. Las verdades que ellos niegan

**XVI. Las verdades que ellos niegan.**

 _«La memoria es complicada: es pariente de la verdad, pero no su hermana gemela.»_

 _Barbara Kingslover._

 _Febrero de 2025._

Lo primero que convinieron en hacer fue en avisar a Tiberius.

Alphonse habría querido evitar eso, pero sabía que era lo mejor, dado que estaban por salir de su sitio de hospedaje prácticamente a hurtadillas. Llamó al dormitorio de sus padres con los labios apretados, mirando de reojo hacia donde lo esperaba su _parabatai_ , quien debido a cierto incidente, no se aventuraría bajo ningún concepto a ganarse una posible reprimenda de Kit.

Rafael tuvo razón al no ser él quien llamara, pues fue precisamente Kit quien atendió.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó, frotándose los ojos con la palma de una mano, antes de fijar la vista al frente—. ¿Al? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llevas eso?

Alphonse tragó saliva, a sabiendas de que Kit no se iba a conformar con cualquier respuesta, sobre todo viéndolo con ropa de calle y con _Hauteclaire_ colgando de su cintura.

—Recibí un mensaje —contestó, mostrándole la nota de la bellota, doblada en dos—. Es de parte de Thorwyn. Lo siento, no puedes leerla, está en feérico…

Por el rabillo del ojo, Alphonse notó que Rafael daba un respingo. Seguramente había pensado que no podía entenderla en su dormitorio por la poca luz y la estilizada caligrafía.

—No te preocupes, Al. ¿Qué decía?

—Él y los otros necesitan permiso para entrar a la ciudad, comida y asistencia médica. Llegarán por el bosque de Brocelind. Parece que no vienen solos y… También advierte sobre «no confiar en Múnich».

—¿Múnich? —Kit frunció sus rubias cejas, dándole un aspecto algo tenso a su rostro, antes de asentir—. Despertaré a Ty y a Livvy. Enviaremos unos cuantos mensajes de fuego, seguramente vamos a tener todo listo para cuando lleguen.

—Lleven a Alec.

Kit miró por encima del hombro y abrió un poco más la puerta. Tiberius, pasándose una mano por el cabello, sacudió la cabeza antes de enfocar los ojos grises.

—Será más fácil para nosotros conseguir lo que necesitan si decimos que fue una petición oficial al Emisario —indicó en voz baja, pero con toda seriedad—. Si no hay inconveniente, ¿podemos llevarnos la nota para…?

—Lo siento, _père_ , pero está dirigida a mí.

—Entiendo. Entonces alegaremos que tú lo solicitaste a Alec en nombre de Thorwyn. Esperemos que se concentren en que el Emisario está a cargo.

—Ty, ¿no crees que van a preguntar…?

—¿Sobre por qué un hada noseelie se comunica con un cazador de sombras? Sí, lo van a preguntar. Intentaremos desviar la atención de ese punto todo lo posible, al menos hasta que hayamos podido ayudarlos. Si es necesario, diremos luego que es un informante o…

—O pueden decir la verdad.

Tiberius negó con la cabeza enfáticamente.

—Nos reservaremos eso como último recurso, Al —indicó, para enseguida dedicarle una mirada amable—. Deja esas preocupaciones a tus padres. Rafael, envía un mensaje de fuego a Alec, para ponerlo sobre aviso.

Kit frunció el ceño, pero Alphonse se limitó a mover la cabeza para señalar hacia su izquierda. El rubio asintió entonces, seguramente cayendo en la cuenta de que Rafael no permitiría que se enfrascara solo en semejante cometido.

—Nos veremos allá, Al. Tengan cuidado.

Alphonse asintió y se despidió con un gesto.

Era hora de comenzar.

—&—

Las afueras de Alacante podían ser muy bellas al amanecer.

Alphonse sabía que tardarían mucho más tiempo en ver el terreno que rodeaba la Ciudad de Cristal, al menos a una hora tan temprana. Lo recordaba por su temporada en la Academia, cuando intentaba cambiar la soledad por paseos y los amigos por naturaleza.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, lo primero que pensó fue que quizá, aquellos días lo habían preparado para lo que estaba sucediendo.

Conocía el terreno en el que se movía, aunque hacía un tiempo que no lo pisaba. Iba al frente, recorriendo con la mirada el camino a seguir y de vez en cuando, desviando los ojos a ambos costados, notando que Rafael y su padre nefilim no se apartaban demasiado de él.

Alexander Lightwood no había preguntado más de lo necesario al momento de salir. Ignoraba qué le había dicho Rafael en su mensaje de fuego, pero al llegar a la residencia del Emisario, éste ya los esperaba en la puerta, con la reglamentaria indumentaria negra debajo de la chaqueta azul que lucía siempre que ejercía su cargo. Mientras iban al establo donde el grupo de Londres dejara sus caballos el día anterior, Rafael hizo un resumen para su padre, quien asintió y quedó formalmente en estar a disposición de los visitantes, diciendo que hicieron bien en acudir a él, uno de los pocos autorizados a conceder el permiso de entrada de hadas a Idris.

—A propósito, lo olvidaba —dijo entonces Alexander, aminorando el paso de su corcel—, podemos decir que tu novia solicitó el permiso, Rafael.

—¿Nelly? ¿Por qué?

—A Perenelle Fordbleu se le ha concedido una amnistía.

Mientras Rafael ponía cara de pasmo, Alphonse fruncía el ceño, perspicaz.

—No creo que ella la solicitara —comentó.

—No lo hizo. Fue solicitada en su nombre.

Alphonse sintió un alivio inmenso, pues recordaba haber estudiado la amnistía en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Solo un cazador de sombras podía solicitarla en nombre de un hada, ya fuera por su cuenta o por apoyar los deseos de algún otro subterráneo protegido por los Acuerdos. Eso significaba que Perenelle, en algún lado, había logrado tener cazadores de sombras a su favor, además de Rafael y él mismo.

—¿Quién fue? —Rafael se apresuró a realizar la pregunta que Alphonse quería hacer, lo cual agradeció—. ¿Quién solicitó la amnistía para Nelly?

—Los Centuriones Arya Starkweather, Xiaolang Honglian y Günther Longford.

A la vez, Alphonse y Rafael se miraron, antes de dirigirse gestos de aprobación el uno al otro. Si sabían de Centuriones no predispuestos negativamente hacia las hadas, eran esos tres.

—¿Sabe las razones? —decidió indagar Alphonse.

—Sí. Ellos explicaron que se trató de un gesto de buena voluntad. Un agradecimiento por la ayuda de Perenelle en el arresto de los Verlac de París.

Cuando Alexander titubeó al mencionar a los Verlac, Alphonse intuyó que algo no andaba bien; sin embargo, en ese momento llegaban al bosque de Brocelind y debían desviar su atención hacia el camino, pues entre más avanzaban, más denso resultaba el follaje.

Alphonse se adelantó un poco más, casi de forma automática, recordando el área en la que estaban. Tragando saliva, hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, sin poder evitar desviar la vista hacia la derecha cuando cruzaron un sendero que parecía ir de vuelta a Idris.

—¿Este es uno de los caminos que hace cruces para…? —comenzó Rafael.

—¿Para sepultar a ciertos cazadores de sombras? Sí —contestó Alexander, haciendo una mueca al añadir—. Si no recuerdo mal, en esta parte del bosque están casi todos los Oscurecidos.

Rafael dio un respingo, girando la cabeza hacia Alphonse pero éste, previendo tal reacción, mantenía la vista al frente, con tal de no desviarse del rumbo.

—No tardaremos en salir al otro lado —anunció.

—¿Al? —llamó Rafael.

—¿Sí?

—Tú has venido por aquí, ¿verdad? Se nota.

Alphonse asintió, a sabiendas de que para Rafael, no haría falta que añadiera nada más.

Pronto, delante de ellos comenzó a despejarse el terreno, dando un poco más de luz. Eso hizo que Alphonse notara a las figuras que, lo más quietas posibles, aguardaban con la vista fija en su dirección. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando distinguir algún rostro que conociera, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando lo consiguió.

—Allí están —anunció.

Rafael enseguida se colocó a su costado, mirando en la misma dirección que él y sonriendo levemente al segundo siguiente.

— _¡Por el Ángel!_ Ya entiendo las quejas de Barbara y del señor Sangbleu. _Qué preciosidad._

Mientras Alexander arqueaba una ceja, Alphonse se permitió una de sus fugaces sonrisas.

Al frente del pequeño grupo, se habían colocado tres personas con la misma belleza irreal. En el centro, rodeada por dos hombres altos y delgados, estaba una joven de aspecto elegante, cuyo pelo azul lucía como una gema, haciendo juego con sus ojos. Al recordar el tinte violeta que llevaba meses atrás, Alphonse se preguntó, por un instante, por qué Perenelle Fordbleu ocultaría tal rasgo físico, para recordar al segundo siguiente lo que ella misma dijera una vez al respecto.

«Yo… No lo he llevado azul desde que mi padre murió.»

—Bienvenidos y gracias por recibirnos.

El saludo vino del hombre que Perenelle tenía a su izquierda, de cabello castaño y en apariencia, todo un mundano. Solo se daba uno cuenta de su ascendencia subterránea con sus movimientos y sus penetrantes ojos, más dorados que marrones. Alphonse no pudo evitar otra revisión rápida a Alwyn, tranquilizándose al confirmar su buen estado.

A la derecha de Perenelle, otro hombre hizo una inclinación de cabeza, causando que sus orejas en punta quedaran al descubierto y que su pelo plateado lanzara un potente destello. Uno de sus ojos era negro como la noche más oscura; el otro se veía tan dorado como el de Alwyn.

Que Thorwyn casi no pudiera abrir el ojo dorado, era por una herida nada alentadora.

—Buenos días —saludó Alexander, tirando de las riendas de su caballo para frenarlo—. Bienvenidos a Idris. En nombre de la Clave, he venido a atender una solicitud formal de ayuda. ¿Quién la realizó?

Alphonse iba a intervenir, pero Rafael le hizo una señal rápida para que no lo hiciera; a continuación, miró a Perenelle de forma elocuente.

Por fortuna, ella captó lo que quería y dio un paso al frente.

—Yo, Perenelle Claudine Fordbleu.

Rafael miró a Alphonse arqueando una ceja y éste, a duras penas, se contuvo de soltar una frase sarcástica para su _parabatai_. ¡Vaya chica había ido a conseguirse! No cualquier hada pura indicaba, de buenas a primera, el tener una relación cercana con otro subterráneo, la que fuera.

—Perenelle Claudine Fordbleu, como Emisario, acepto tu solicitud. Tanto tú como los que vienen contigo pueden seguirnos. Si alguien necesita ayuda para andar…

Perenelle giró la cabeza a ambos lados, por lo cual Alwyn y el otro hombre hada asintieron y dando media vuelta, fueron a pasearse por entre la gente que los acompañaba, comprobando que todos pudieran seguirles el paso. Al volver junto a Perenelle, le dirigieron gestos de aprobación.

—Podemos irnos —indicó ella.

Alexander asintió y se colocó a la cabeza del grupo, lo cual le dio la oportunidad a Rafael y Alphonse de retrasarse un poco.

—¡Nelly! ¡Me alegra…! ¡Nos alegra mucho verte! —Masculló Rafael a toda velocidad.

La aludida, quitándose la máscara de la formalidad por un instante, le sonrió a Rafael de manera radiante, antes de dedicarle una afectuosa mirada a Alphonse.

—Haremos todo lo posible por hablar con ustedes a solas —indicó Alphonse en un susurro.

El muchacho captó el asentimiento de Perenelle y Alwyn casi enseguida.

—¿Thorwyn?

Alphonse hizo el llamado en voz todavía más baja, preocupado. El padre de su abuelo era el único de los tres que no le había dirigido ni una mirada desde que llegara.

—Dale un poco de tiempo —pidió Alwyn, conciliador—. Te lo explicaremos luego.

Con pesar, Alphonse debió conformarse con eso, con el temor a que se viniera algo malo.

—&—

El rumor de hadas en Alacante tardó en esparcirse, pero lo hizo al final.

El Salón de los Acuerdos, normalmente abierto, aquella mañana estaba cerrado para los pocos madrugadores que habían querido visitarlo, así que solicitaron saber la razón y se llevaron una enorme sorpresa con la respuesta. Aunque la mayor parte de los cazadores de sombras solo mostraron recelo, algunos se plantaron delante de la entrada del salón para exigir la retirada de las hadas, aunque debieron desistir cuando fue negada no solo por el Emisario, sino por la Inquisidora.

Definitivamente, nadie quería enemistarse con June Theospathi.

—La masa es tonta —masculló ella, en cuanto despacharon a los últimos inconformes.

Alexander asintió, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería.

—Me he adelantado porque Kyoushirou advirtió que el Escolamántico querría intervenir —indicó ella a continuación, cruzándose de brazos—. Es lógico, el caso que han armado contra las hadas los ha tenido en jaque por años. Por fortuna, Sigmund parece tener un contratiempo, así que si me permites, haré el trabajo preliminar.

—Por mí, no hay inconveniente. Te alegrará conocer en persona al hada de la amnistía que mencionaste la otra vez.

—¿Perenelle Fordbleu? —June arqueó una ceja de forma elegante.

—Ella misma.

—Alec, tengo entendido que esa chica se lleva bien con tu hijo y su _parabatai_.

—Sí, la conocieron en París, ¿por qué?

—¿No será que uno de ellos está en _mejores_ términos con ella que el otro?

Alexander la miró por encima del hombro, sopesando lo que debía decir a continuación.

—Júzgalo tú misma —decidió indicar, antes de señalarle el camino a seguir.

June asintió y anduvo tras él un largo tramo, pasando de largo la bella fuente donde, años atrás, ella bendijera la espada que siempre usaba, que era del tipo que figuraba en su apellido, una _spatha_. Sonrió levemente ante la vista, antes de dejarla atrás.

La sala adjunta al área principal donde estaban los recién llegados era modesta, pero cómoda. Les habían proporcionado a todos lo que hubieran requerido, ya fueran abrigos, comida, remedios o una mezcla de todo lo anterior. June recorrió con sus agudos ojos todas las caras que pudo, detectando en cada una algún detalle en el que se reflejaba no solo el reconocimiento de lo extraordinario, sino un vago temor mezclado con el consuelo de sentirse en un lugar seguro.

No tardó en identificar a quien, según su criterio, debía ser Perenelle Fordbleu. Le echó un vistazo a Alexander quien, al notar la dirección de su mirada, asintió y la guio hacia la susodicha, una joven de aspecto sobrenaturalmente hermoso, aunque pareciera una mundana con un gusto extravagante en cuanto a presentación personal, pues tenía el cabello de un tono azul intenso, que hacía recordar al más pulido lapislázuli y bien que lo sabía, pues precisamente su _spatha_ tenía incrustaciones de esa piedra preciosa.

—Chicos, ¿todo ha ido bien? —Inquirió Alexander.

—Sí, padre, todo bien —respondió un muchacho moreno de cabello castaño, volteando en ese momento hacia ellos.

Ese debía ser Rafael Lightwood–Bane, pensó June. Recordó lo que sabía de la historia del muchacho e inmediatamente, supo que iba a caerle bien. No cualquier chico en sus circunstancias crecía para lucir así, ni para comportarse como había escuchado por los rumores, aunque claro, la mayor parte de su opinión pensaba forjarla conforme lo conociera.

—Enviamos un mensaje de fuego a papá —continuó Rafael, revisando su alrededor—. Vino a echar una mano, por si había algo que los Hermanos no pudieran tratar. Lo acabo de ver, pero…

—Está en la otra habitación, Rafe.

La intervención tomó a June por sorpresa. Increíblemente, apenas había notado al muchacho alto y de pelo negro que, un paso por detrás de Rafael, se mantenía expectante.

Los ojos del muchacho eran en verdad sorprendentes. Miel, fue lo primero que vino a la mente de June, una miel pura y de aspecto apetecible. Sin embargo, en un parpadeo parecieron cambiar un poco, pues lo siguiente que recordó al verlos fue el oro, uno que decorara algún arma nefilim especialmente cuidada y que en raros casos, hasta la reforzara.

June presentía que no querría jamás enfurecer a alguien con unos ojos como esos.

—Chicos, ella es June Theospathi —presentó Alexander.

Mientras que Rafael se mostró ligeramente desconcertado, el otro muchacho frunció el ceño solo un momento, antes de inclinar la cabeza con aire cortés.

—Buenos días, _madame_ Inquisidora —saludó.

—¡Buenos días! —Rafael, ante lo dicho por el otro, se apresuró a sonreír con algo de pena, antes de tender la mano.

A June la causó gracia la reacción de joven Lightwood–Bane, a quien dedicó un ademán despreocupado antes de estrecharla la mano. Cuando tendió la diestra hacia el otro, lo descubrió haciendo un gesto de extrañeza, antes de corresponder con cierta timidez.

—June, ellos son mi hijo Rafael, su _parabatai_ y Perenelle Fordbleu.

La aludida, colocada con discreción detrás de Rafael, decidió adelantarse y hacer una inclinación de cabeza muy similar a la del otro chico.

—Buen día tenga usted, _madame_ Inquisidora. ¿Necesita algo de nosotros?

La voz de Perenelle era cordial, refinada y bastante agradable al oído. June se lo imaginaba, por lo descubierto en su investigación previa sobre ella. Lo que no esperaba era que se le notara acento francés o que Perenelle, quitando su color de pelo y que sus ojos también parecían dos trozos de lapislázuli, no mostrara ningún otro rasgo físico que la delatara como subterránea.

—Lamento importunar, pero deberé hacerles algunas preguntas.

—¿Preguntas en qué sentido? —Preguntó el chico de los ojos impresionantes—. Teníamos entendido que la investigación sobre las desapariciones era llevada por el Escolamántico.

—Así es, pero debido a que un hada con amnistía solicitó ayuda a los cazadores de sombras, es mi deber asentar que todo esté en orden. Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El chico se mostró sorprendido, antes de desviar ligeramente la vista, con lo cual June notó algo que no le gustó pero que, increíblemente, no le causó enojo.

Ese chico parecía temeroso de mirar a la gente a los ojos.

—Alphonse Montclaire, _madame_ —se presentó, en voz baja.

¿A qué venía ese tono de voz? Sin darle importancia, June asintió con una cabezada.

—Pueden llamarme June, los dos. Lo siento, señorita Fordbleu, usted deberá esperar a que terminemos el procedimiento. Por cierto, tenía curiosidad por la joven hada que convenció a tres Centuriones de solicitar una amnistía en su nombre.

—¡Ah, eso! —Perenelle sonrió un poco, visiblemente más relajada que momentos antes—. Quisiera agradecerles en persona, de hecho. _Monsieur_ Thorwyn y yo pensamos en solicitarla tras terminar esta encomienda.

—Thorwyn… ¿Es el caballero hada que los acompaña?

—Sí, _madame_. Está…

—Está con Magnus —indicó Alphonse al verla titubear, aunque al segundo siguiente fue él quien se cohibió y desvió la vista.

—Ah, ¿papá está revisándole esa herida del ojo? —Se interesó Rafael.

—Sí, yo… Le pedí a Thorwyn que aceptara, aunque él…

—¡No te preocupes, Al! Por ti, Thorwyn se deja encadenar con hierro y más.

Alphonse se encogió de hombros, sin ver a nadie, mientras que Perenelle le dio un leve golpe en un brazo a Rafael.

—¡Nelly! ¿A qué viene eso?

—Deberías tener cuidado hasta con tus mejores palabras, Rafe —reconvino ella.

—¡ _Diablos_ , Al! ¡Lo siento!

—No hay cuidado. ¿Necesita charlar a solas con Perenelle, _madame_?

June arrugó ligeramente la frente ante la interrogante de Alphonse Montclaire, pero más por la forma en que se dirigía a ella, como si…

Lo que acababa de pensar le trajo a la memoria algo que había oído sobre ese muchacho.

—¿Tu padre se llamaba Jérôme?

Soltar la pregunta tal cual no fue lo mejor, dedujo June, al notar que el aludido se tensaba y que tanto Rafael como Perenelle le dirigían miradas de desconfianza. ¿Qué pasaba allí?

—Yo… Sí, _madame_ , ese era mi padre.

—¡Finalmente! Recuérdame que charlemos en cuanto termine aquí. Las exigencias de los líderes de París me han retrasado, pero creo comprenderlas ahora que te veo.

—¿Las exigencias de…? Disculpe, no la comprendo.

—Los líderes subterráneos de París se niegan a cooperar con las últimas investigaciones de la Clave, si entre otras cosas, no hablan primero con «el hijo de Jérôme Montclaire».

El muchacho se azoró, con los ojos abiertos como platos, en tanto Perenelle sonreía con agrado y Rafael se echaba a reír.

—¡ _Por el Ángel_ , Al! Ya quisiera cualquiera…

—Rafael, compórtate —pidió Alexander con un leve tono de censura, aunque se notaba que contenía una sonrisa—. June, ¿qué más ha pasado en París?

—Nada más de lo que sabemos, pero la cooperación de los líderes es vital y no conviene contrariarlos, menos cuando son subterráneos que siempre han respetado los Acuerdos.

—Me sorprendería que _père_ pidiera menos, después de lo de las Catacumbas.

El comentario de Perenelle hizo que June frunciera el ceño.

—¿Hablas de Claude Sangbleu? —quiso confirmar.

—Sí, _madame_. Seguro que no hay algún inconveniente.

No, no lo había, aunque cada vez que pensaba en el asunto, June no podía evitar sorprenderse. Era bastante raro que los subterráneos adoptaran hijos, más cuando eran de razas distintas a la propia. Además, los apellidos de esos dos eran distintos, nadie imaginaría el lazo entre ellos, a menos que alguno lo dijera de manera directa.

—Alexander —llamó alguien con voz alegre, pero a la vez cansada.

Al pequeño grupo se acercaba un hombre de aspecto joven y cabello oscuro en punta, cuyos peculiares ojos rasgados, de aspecto felino, le indicaron a June de quién se trataba.

—Buenos días, Magnus. ¿Todo en orden?

—Sí, he terminado por ahora —el representante de los brujos, Magnus Bane, afirmó con una cabezada—. Más tarde enviaré a Max a que dé una ronda, ya que está tan interesado últimamente en los hechizos de sanación. Si necesitan algo, pueden buscarme en la casa del Emisario. ¡June, qué agradable sorpresa! ¿A qué debemos el honor?

—Buenos días, Magnus. Vengo a realizar mi trabajo sin el Escolamántico de por medio.

—Conociendo a ese Sigmund Sedgewick, te comprendo. Con su permiso…

Magnus Bane se despidió de todos con un gesto de mano, dedicándoles sonrisas a Alexander, Rafael y Alphonse, antes de dejar la estancia.

—Rafe, ¿serías tan amable de pedirle a Alwyn que venga a la otra habitación? —Solicitó Perenelle—. Hablaré con _madame_ Theospathi, siempre que él y Thorwyn estén.

—¡A la orden! Al, ¿vienes?

—Yo… No sé, preferiría…

—Entiendo. Ve con Nelly. Vuelvo en un momento.

Rafael se alejó hacia el otro extremo de la sala; en tanto, June desvió la vista, fingiendo sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a su alrededor.

—¿Vamos, Perenelle?

—Sí, claro, Alphonse. _Monsieur_ Emisario, ¿gusta acompañarnos?

—Por supuesto. Y por favor, no es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo, Perenelle.

— _¡Oh, Mon Dieu!_ ¿Rafe le ha contado algo de…?

—Lo hizo. ¿Acaso no debía?

—No es eso, ¡faltaba más! Solo que… Imaginé que esperaría a que yo volviera, porque…

—Creo entender. Podemos conversarlo con más calma en otra ocasión. Allí viene Rafael. June, si vienes por aquí…

La aludida asintió, viendo de reojo que Rafael era seguido de cerca por un hombre castaño muy apuesto y de apariencia mundana, aunque su andar era grácil y sus ojos…

Parpadeando con evidente confusión, June giró la cabeza disimulando su asombro, fijándose de nuevo en Alphonse Montclaire.

No había equivocación posible, no con esos ojos. ¿Qué estaría pasando allí?

A June Theospathi no le gustaba quedarse con dudas, así que pensaba averiguarlo.

—&—

La «otra habitación» no era desagradable.

El mobiliario había sido acondicionado como enfermería, donde en unos pocos catres, se tenía aislados a los individuos con condición más delicada.

Cerca de la única ventana, en una mesa sobre la cual se tendiera una sábana, se hallaba sentado Thorwyn, con la mirada perdida y aspecto algo desaliñado, a juzgar por las manchas y algunas rasgaduras en sus ropas.

Alphonse, sin pensar, fue el primero en adelantarse. No le cabía en la cabeza que alguien como Thorwyn pudiera acabar así de buenas a primeras, pero las evidencias eran notorias, más cuando Perenelle y Alwyn, quitando un par de rasguños sin importancia, habían llegado indemnes.

—Hola —saludó, de pronto dándose cuenta de que no sabía qué más decir.

Thorwyn, demostrando el haberlo oído, fijó el ojo oscuro en su rostro. Seguramente el ojo dorado también lo miraría, de no estar cubierto por un parche blanco.

— _Buenos días, Alphonse Edward Montclaire. Lamento no haber saludado antes._

Mientras Alphonse negaba con la cabeza, restándole importancia al detalle, tras él se oyó un bufido de exasperación claramente femenino.

—Nadie va a recriminarle el estar un poco mal, Thorwyn —indicó Perenelle, con voz firme.

—¿Cómo está tu ojo, padre? —Se interesó enseguida Alwyn, quien no tardó nada en llegar junto a Alphonse.

— _El brujo ha revisado la herida a conciencia y dijo que no fue nada serio. Ha sido muy amable en darme algo para que se cure más rápido, aunque no ha aceptado un pago._

—¿Qué querías darle como pago? —Alphonse, confundido, frunció el ceño.

— _Una promesa. Es todo lo que estaba a mi disposición._

A la vez, Alwyn y Alphonse negaron con la cabeza.

—Eso no se hace a la ligera —espetó el primero.

—Menos tratándose de alguien como tú —añadió el segundo.

— _Lo dicen por experiencia propia, imagino._

Al verse descubiertos, los otros dos hicieron distintos ademanes que venían a significar lo mismo: que en su momento, dar una promesa a cambio de un favor, no les pareció mala idea.

—Buenos días —saludó June Theospathi en ese momento, procurando dar a su voz un tono cordial—. Usted es Thorwyn, el caballero hada, si no he entendido mal.

— _¿Quién es ella?_ —Thorwyn miró por turnos a Alphonse y a Alwyn, cauteloso.

—¡Ah, lo siento! —Alphonse apretó los labios por un segundo, avergonzado, antes de girar parcialmente el cuerpo—. _Madame_ Inquisidora, _monsieur_ Thorwyn, caballero de la corte Noseelie.

— _¿La Inquisidora?_ —Por lo visto, el vocablo era familiar para Thorwyn, porque hizo una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, antes de carraspear y decir—. _Bonjour, madame._

—Ella no habla francés… _Madame_ , ¿podría…?

Alphonse se sintió muy torpe en ese momento. Por lo poco que sabía del pasado de Thorwyn, era evidente que el único idioma humano que dominaba quizá no le serviría allí, pero tampoco se sentía con derecho de exigirle a alguien tan importante como la Inquisidora que le facilitara las cosas a un hada, cuando quizá no le agradaran en absoluto.

—No te preocupes. Un momento, por favor.

A continuación, Alphonse vio a la mujer sacar la estela y trazarse con sumo cuidado, en un antebrazo, la runa que necesitaba.

—La runa solo sirve para idiomas humanos, así que el francés está bien, Thorwyn —indicó la Inquisidora, guardándose la estela—. ¿Usted me entiende?

Mientras Thorwyn asentía, Alphonse alcanzó a ver a Alexander Lightwood imitando la runa de la Inquisidora. Rafael le había dicho que su padre cazador de sombras sabía algo de francés, pero no el suficiente para seguir una conversación como la que seguramente tendrían.

—Thorwyn, necesito que me describa brevemente su papel en el rescate de las personas que están afuera, así como su interés personal en llevar a buen término dicho rescate. La señorita Fordbleu ha insinuado que usted y ella pensaban usar esta acción como gesto de buena voluntad para solicitar una amnistía.

—Perenelle ha dicho bien respecto a nuestra intención. En cuanto a mi papel, he sido el guía de ella y de Alwyn en terreno de la corte Noseelie, ya que según rumores que nos llegaron, allí se encontraban todas esas personas.

—¿Sabe quiénes son esas personas?

—Mundanos con Visión y mestizos secuestrados en este plano.

La Inquisidora asintió, en señal de conformidad, antes de sacar de un bolsillo una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo, los cuales enseguida acomodó en sus manos para tomar notas.

—¿Logró enterarse de los motivos tras esos secuestros?

Thorwyn ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, pensativo. Dicho gesto era tan espontáneo que, Alphonse pensaba, nadie podría malinterpretarlo.

—Es algo demasiado repugnante e insoportable como para repetirlo —afirmó de pronto, mostrándose sombrío—. ¿Realmente quiere saberlo?

—Sí, por favor —respondió la Inquisidora con cierta suavidad, demostrando así que era sincera y que procuraría cumplir con su papel hasta el final.

—Muy bien. La corte Noseelie está enfrascada en un proyecto que llama…

La palaba que dijo a continuación fue en feérico, pues Rafael, Alexander y la Inquisidora mostraron signos de incomprensión; sin embargo, Alphonse, Alwyn y Perenelle entendieron, siendo el primero el único en extrañarse por lo que su mente le decía que significaba, ya que no creía que fuera algo realmente malo.

—¿Cuál será la traducción de esa palabra? —Preguntó la Inquisidora.

—Una disculpa, _madame_. Esa palabra quiere decir «Regeneración». La población de hadas siempre ha sido baja, pero a últimas fechas eso ha empeorado. La corte Noseelie, desde hace varios años mundanos, ha querido no solo ser más numerosa en cuanto a miembros, sino que desea tener ventajas físicas y mágicas nunca antes vistas.

—¿No tienen ya algunas de esas ventajas? Al menos, sobre la corte Seelie.

—Son rumores, _madame_ , y no todos son ciertos. El proyecto de Regeneración de la corte Noseelie es… Por favor, no me obligue a describirlo.

Thorwyn inclinó la cabeza, con aire abatido, lo cual preocupó a Alphonse. Miró a ambos lados, pero tanto Alwyn como Perenelle tenían expresiones que oscilaban entre la pena y la repulsión. ¿Tan grave eran las cosas?

—Puedo hacerlo yo, Thorwyn —indicó Perenelle, de pronto más furibunda que otra cosa—. Después de todo, he visto algunos de los intentos fallidos.

—¿Intentos fallidos? —Enseguida, la Inquisidora alzó la vista de su libreta.

—Habla de aquellos seres que hallaron en el sótano de la casa Verlac de París.

La acotación de Alwyn hizo que tanto la Inquisidora como Alexander fruncieran el ceño; en tanto, Rafael abrió los ojos al máximo.

— _¡Diablos!_ —Dejó escapar en español, con el tono más pasmado y asustado que le salió—. ¿Esas _cosas_ las crearon las hadas?

—Eso dedujimos durante nuestra misión de rescate —respondió Perenelle, de forma no muy amistosa, quizá por el recuerdo de lo visto en diciembre—. Pero como comprenderás, Rafe, por sí mismas las hadas no llevarían a algunas de sus creaciones a una casa nefilim.

La insinuación era bastante directa. La Inquisidora, tras tomar más notas de forma furiosa, cerró su libreta, se la guardó junto con el bolígrafo y respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar.

—Quiero dejar esto en claro, para asegurarme de no estar cometiendo errores —comenzó la mujer, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie más, aparte de ellos, los escuchara—. ¿Me están diciendo que hay hadas que se llevan a los mundanos con Visión y a los subterráneos mestizos para experimentar con ellos y, quizá, tener…? ¿Crear nuevos tipos de hadas?

—Sí, básicamente es eso.

—¿Y se aliaron con cazadores de sombras para avanzar en su propósito?

—Sí, por supuesto, ¿cómo cree que lograron los primeros secuestros sin que la Clave se diera cuenta? —Perenelle, al soltar eso, miró a la Inquisidora con el ceño fruncido—. Sé de lo que hablo, _madame_. _Père_ me habló de un par de desapariciones de mundanos amigos del clan, mundanos con Visión, en diciembre de dos mil siete. Los buscaron como pudieron, pidiéndoles ayuda a otros subterráneos de la ciudad, pero no consiguieron nada. Luego… Bueno, luego _père_ tuvo un periodo emocionalmente complicado y se desentendió de la investigación, pero se la encomendó a dos de sus subordinados de más confianza, pero hasta ahora, no se resolvió nada.

—¿Desde diciembre de dos mil siete? —La Inquisidora lucía como si la hubieran ofendido personalmente—. ¿Tienen pruebas de ello?

Alphonse, tras un rápido análisis de lo recién oído, creyó saber la razón. La fecha mencionada por Perenelle coincidía con la Guerra Oscura, un periodo por demás cruel y confuso, al menos en términos administrativos cuando finalmente, Sebastian Morgenstern y sus Oscurecidos fueron vencidos, lo mismo que el sometimiento de las hadas a los términos de la Paz Fría. Si lo que se estaba dando a entender era cierto, las hadas jamás quedaron conformes con lo que estuvieron obligadas a aceptar para evitar una guerra, por lo cual su venganza comenzó incluso antes de que fuera oficial la derrota de su bando elegido.

—¿Pruebas como cuáles? ¿Quiere documentos? ¿Quejas ante la Clave?

—Bueno, sí, algo como eso.

—No las van a hallar.

Estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Alphonse intentó por todos los medios concentrarse en el sitio donde estaba, en la gente que lo rodeaba, pero cada vez era igual: lo lograba por poco y casi nunca sus palabras eran contenidas a tiempo.

—Las desapariciones que menciona Perenelle fueron poco antes de un viaje a Oslo de una delegación de cazadores de sombras de París. En esa delegación, iban todos los que, en ese momento, tenían buena relación con los subterráneos… excepto Simone Pontmercy, que se decía que estaba en contacto con las hadas. Ella y Antoine Verlac fueron asignados a ese viaje, pero se excusaron por una supuesta emergencia en Montmartre. Ya debería saberlo, ¿no? La información se le dio como prueba en el caso contra los Verlac de París.

Cuando dirigió los ojos hacia la Inquisidora, Alphonse percibió las miradas que le dirigían, de pasmo y algunas, hasta de temor. Él odiaba eso, siempre era así, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

—En Montmartre viven un montón de mundanos con Visión, pero solo habían desaparecido los que estaban involucrados con el Mundo de las Sombras. El día que el Enclave de París evacuó a Alacante, hubo un ataque de hadas en casa de otros mundanos con Visión, pero claro, ¿cómo iban a reportarlo a la Clave, si ya no quedaba nadie en el Instituto? Aún más, ¿qué habrían hecho los cazadores de sombras, si se sabía que a las hadas las protegían los Acuerdos y los mundanos no valían nada para ellos?

—Al, eso no…

Alphonse alzó una mano, silenciando así lo que sea que Rafael hubiera querido decirle. El rostro de la Inquisidora, se fijó, trataba de mantenerse neutro, pero un leve sonrojo reveló que su dueña, tal vez, empezaba a sentirse aludida en forma negativa.

—¿Quiere pruebas de que las hadas son las responsables directas? Puedo indicarle a la mundana que atacaron en Montmartre el día de la evacuación del Enclave de París. Ella testificará, aunque no podrán someterla a la Espada Mortal. Ella le dirá lo que esas hadas querían, aún antes de que ese proyecto de la corte Noseelie obligara a su propia sangre a atacarla. Ella le dirá, sin titubear, que los cazadores de sombras de París no la habrían escuchado, aunque hubiera conseguido realizar la queja como correspondía.

—¿Cómo puedes afirmar todo eso, Alphonse Montclaire? —Finalmente, la Inquisidora logró hablar y por su tono, a su alrededor supieron que no se iría de allí sin una respuesta aceptable.

En la periferia de su visión, Alphonse detectó que Rafael y Perenelle le dirigían una mirada suplicante, con la cual le pedían que no contestara, pero era algo superior a él.

Siempre era así. La verdad pugnaba por salir a la luz, aunque era una verdad que ni él sabría hasta que la escuchara en su propia voz.

—La mundana de la que habla es su madre. Ella se lo contó.

La intervención de Thorwyn tomó a todos por sorpresa. Alphonse, poco a poco recuperando el dominio de sí mismo, vio al hada con asombro, preguntándose qué estaría pensando.

—¿Su madre? —La Inquisidora, en algún momento de la conversación, había sacado de nuevo su libreta y su bolígrafo, pues volvió a escribir con rapidez, aunque se le veía confusa por lo recién sucedido—. ¿Esa mujer sigue viva? ¿Por qué no crió a su hijo? —Parecía más enfadada por ese detalle que por cualquier otra cosa.

—Porque ingenuamente, ella pensó que estaría mejor con la gente de su padre —espetó Alwyn, desdeñoso—. Cuando pasó lo del ataque a su casa, las hadas buscaban a Alphonse. Ella misma los escuchó decirlo. Como no entregó a su hijo, la dejaron malherida y si Edward Longford no se hubiera llevado al niño poco después, quién sabe qué habría sido de él.

—Parecen demasiado bien informados de este caso —apuntó la Inquisidora, mirando por turnos a Thorwyn y Alwyn.

—La mundana es mi hija —respondió Alwyn, a sabiendas de lo que podría pasar al acabar de pronunciar las palabras.

—Como ya escuchó, yo soy el padre de Alwyn —acotó Thorwyn, suspirando antes de añadir, con el semblante más abatido que nunca—, y fui una de las hadas que, sin saberlo, atacó a la que era su hija. Dañé a mi propia sangre y no saben cuánto lo lamento.


	17. Mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible

**XVII. Mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible.**

 _«Por cada buena razón que haya para mentir, hay otra razón mejor aún para decir la verdad.»_

 _Robert Foster Bennett._

 _Febrero de 2025._

Alphonse, ni en sus peores momentos, se habría esperado eso último.

Si juzgaba bien las expresiones de los demás, tampoco estaban al tanto. La única excepción era Alwyn, que lucía tan alicaído como Thorwyn.

—¿Sabe que podría arrestarlo por eso? Un ataque contra una mundana, esperando perjudicar a alguien con la sangre del Ángel…

—No veo cómo podría eso intimidarme, _madame_ Inquisidora. Dígame algo peor que el ser maldecido por cumplir un sueño que a nadie perjudicaba, y en ese caso, permitiré que me arreste.

—Padre, deja eso por la paz. Amélie lo comprendió y te perdonó. Yo también lo hice y estoy seguro de que Alphonse… Lo lamento, no debería hablar por él cuando está aquí.

—¿Es en serio? —Estalló Rafael, cosa que Alphonse se esperaba desde antes, para ser sincero—. ¿Sueltan algo como eso y esperan que Al solo diga «no hay problema»?

—Rafe… —llamó con cautela Perenelle.

—¡No, Nelly! ¡Ellos no saben nada! —Por primera vez, el nombrado veía a su novia con una expresión que no era de alegría o afecto—. ¡No tienen ni idea de lo que Al tuvo que pasar por…!

—¡Rafael, cállate!

De nuevo, Alphonse se granjeó miradas atónitas, pero al menos, en esa ocasión era por un motivo más simple.

—Lo siento, Al, no quería…

—Sé que no querías, Rafe. Lo sé. Por favor… —Alphonse inhaló hondo, antes de seguir—. ¿Podemos hablar luego de esto?

—Yo… Sí, claro.

— _Madame_ Inquisidora, si no recuerdo mal, para realizar un arresto, necesita que haya una acusación formal, verbal o escrita, de la parte afectada, ¿cierto?

—Eso… Sí, es verdad, pero hay ocasiones en que…

—… En que una confesión como la que acaba de oír sea suficiente para el arresto. Sin embargo, si quiere realizar una investigación, sigue necesitando la acusación.

—¿A qué quieres llegar, Alphonse Montclaire?

—No habrá acusación, _madame_. A eso quería llegar. Los perjudicados en ese caso fuimos mi madre y yo, y ninguno de los dos vamos a acusar a Thorwyn.

—¡Pero él acaba de decir…!

Alphonse dejó escapar un suspiro, agachando la cabeza.

—Si es necesario, le explicaré por qué, pero en privado. Solo quería que lo supiera de una vez para que deje descansar a Thorwyn, si es posible. Además, tiene cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse, ¿qué pasará con todas esas personas?

Alphonse señaló la puerta de la habitación de forma bastante elocuente. Resignada, la Inquisidora dio una cabezada y guardó sus instrumentos de escritura.

—Un caso a la vez, entonces —dijo, girándose un poco hacia Perenelle—. Señorita Fordbleu, ¿tienen enlistados los nombres de quienes han traído? Los cotejaremos con los reportes de desaparecidos, para notificar a sus familias. Además, necesitaremos interrogarlos, aunque será después de que reposen un par de días.

—Sí, tenemos una lista y le aseguro que algunos de ellos estarán encantados de hablar hoy mismo, con tal de que castiguen a los culpables. Nosotros… _Monsieur_ Alwyn, _monsieur_ Thorwyn y yo… Los tres estamos dispuestos a revelar lo que descubrimos sobre el proyecto de Regeneración. Entre más pronto se tomen precauciones, mejor.

—Bueno, la Clave hace poco ordenó un censo de los mestizos, precisamente para ponerlos bajo vigilancia. En cuanto alguno de ellos desaparezca, lo sabremos.

—¿Un censo? —Perenelle hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Quiénes se registrarían en algo así? —Alwyn no sonó precisamente cordial al preguntar.

—La mayor parte de los convocados acudieron a los Institutos a registrarse.

—¿Convocados? ¿Significa que ya tenían nombres y solo querían confirmaciones?

Alphonse temió que debiera intervenir, debido al tono frío con el que Alwyn se dirigió a la Inquisidora. Tragó saliva, esperando que ese no fuera el caso.

—El Escolamántico sugirió el censo, así que sí, ya tenían nombres —respondió Alexander, lo más conciliador que fue capaz—. En algunos Institutos se corrió la voz de que, al final del censo, los mestizos se presentaran para exigir respuestas a la Clave sobre las desapariciones —el hombre sonrió ligeramente, antes de añadir—. Pusieron nerviosos a algunos Centuriones.

—Era lo menos que merecían algunos de esos Centuriones, padre, te lo aseguro —espetó Rafael, de mala gana.

—Díganme que en París se presentaron los mestizos —pidió Perenelle, juguetona.

—¡Oh, sí, lo hicieron! —Rafael casi se echó a reír, pero en lugar de eso, sonrió y fijó los ojos en Perenelle—. Jean–Luc le envió un mensaje de fuego a Julie. Dijo que algunos se veían tan molestos, que temía que rompieran la puerta del Santuario si no los dejaba entrar.

— _¡Mon Dieu!_ Me habría encantado estar allí, aunque asustando a esos indeseables Verlac en vez de a _monsieur_ Beauvale.

Alphonse, de reojo, notó una mueca muy rápida en la Inquisidora y en Alexander. ¿Acaso había pasado algo con Simone y Antoine que no les habían dicho?

—Muy bien, debo concluir con lo mío aquí, antes de que Sigmund aparezca —indicó la Inquisidora, tomando aire a conciencia antes de dejarlo ir lentamente—. Señorita Fordbleu, si fuera tan amable, le agradecería que me presentara con aquellos que pueden hablar conmigo ahora.

—Por supuesto, _madame_. _Monsieur_ Emi… _Monsieur_ Alexander, ¿nos acompañaría?

—Sí, claro. Con su permiso.

Cuando ellos tres salieron, el buen humor desapareció del rostro de Rafael, quien se giró hacia Thorwyn con clara intención de hacer un reclamo. Sin embargo, Alphonse le hizo un ademán para que lo dejara hablar primero, a lo cual su _parabatai_ accedió de mala gana.

—Mi madre ya había insinuado lo que hiciste, Thorwyn, pero… Quisiera que me lo explicaras. Solo puedo imaginar que te lo ordenó la Cacería y no pudiste negarte.

— _Eso es bastante cercano a lo que ocurrió en realidad._

Alphonse arqueó una ceja. Thorwyn había vuelto a emplear su dialecto feérico y por fortuna lo seguía entendiendo, pero detrás de él, Rafael no tardaría en pedir explicaciones.

—Thorwyn, ¿podría…?

El nombrado reaccionó y alzó la vista, dedicándole un gesto para animarlo a continuar.

—Padre, creo que…

— _Albwyn, por favor, deja que él lo diga. Puede hacerlo._

—Thorwyn, eso… Por favor, Mi _parabatai_ …

— _¿Qué pasa con él?_

—Quiero que sepa lo que va a contarme, pero él no sabe feérico.

Thorwyn frunció el ceño, lo cual hizo que, al segundo siguiente, torciera la boca en una mueca de dolor, llevándose una mano al ojo parchado.

—¿Se siente bien? —Preguntó Rafael al notarlo—. Puedo ir por…

—Estoy bien, Rafael Lightwood–Bane. Gracias por tu interés.

Tras el desconcierto inicial de que supiera su nombre y hablara en francés, Rafael le dedicó a Thorwyn un asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada perspicaz, yendo enseguida a recargarse en la pared junto a la puerta, cruzado de brazos.

—Recuerdo lo que dijo Amélie —comenzó Thorwyn, desviando la vista hacia la ventana—. Eres lo bastante inteligente como para haberlo notado a la primera. Te pareces a Margueritte.

—¿Quién es Margueritte? —Preguntó Rafael con curiosidad.

—Margueritte Marie–Évangéline de la Fontaine —recitó Alwyn en voz baja, con ternura—. Ella era mi madre.

—¡Vaya nombre el suyo! —Apuntó Rafael, intentando no sonar irrespetuoso.

—Rafe…

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es que no es muy común, ¡admítelo!

—Tampoco era un nombre común en esa época.

—¿En esa época?

—Conocí a Margueritte en el año mil setecientos noventa y tres de su actual calendario.

Eso le quitó la sonrisa de la cara a Rafael en menos de lo que sacaba un cuchillo serafín.

—¿Significa que…? Alwyn, ¿usted nació en ese siglo?

—Sí.

— _¡Por el Ángel!_ No sabía de un mestizo de hada que hubiera vivido tanto.

—No es un dato de dominio público. En cuanto me di cuenta de que no envejecía tan rápido como los mundanos comunes, supe que no debía llamar la atención sobre mi persona.

—Hizo bien. No me imagino lo que pudo haber pasado si lo descubrían.

—Thorwyn —llamó Alphonse, de nuevo inseguro—. Lo siento, pero… Sobre lo que ocurrió en… Con mi madre, quiero decir…

—Lo lamento, Alphonse… ¿Puedo llamarte solo así?

—Yo… Sí, claro.

Thorwyn asintió, pero siguió con los ojos clavados en la ventana.

—Ir a casa de Amélie fue por una orden de la Cacería. La corte Noseelie había comenzado a recolectar a mundanos con Visión que les interesaban, con cualidades que, creían, les resultarían útiles en el proyecto de Regeneración. Habían conseguido a los primeros, los que Perenelle y tú saben, por una colaboración reciente, así que poco antes de los ataques a los Institutos de los cazadores de sombras, tuvieron carta blanca para capturar a los que quisieran. Y sí, antes de que lo pregunten, quien les permitió esa libertad de acción fue Simone Pontmercy, aprovechando su encomienda en la ciudad en ese entonces, que era la de vigilar a las hadas.

—Simone Verlac… —masculló Rafael, indignado.

—Simone Pontmercy estaba en comunicación con un individuo de la corte Noseelie —continuó Thorwyn, un poco más frío que antes—. Fue a él a quien indicó la fecha de la evacuación, para que las hadas actuaran ese día con rapidez y así, ella pudiera cubrirse las espaldas con el resto de los cazadores de sombras. El individuo de la corte, a su vez, envió una solicitud a la Cacería, porque algo les impedía ir por la mundana que deseaban, así que nuestro Líder me envió junto a un par de compañeros más, a sabiendas de que había estado en París y podía guiarlos. No podía rehusar, así que los llevé a donde se me había indicado, aunque sentí algo muy extraño conforme nos acercamos al lugar. Presentí lo que era casi estando en la puerta, pero no pude impedir que uno de mis compañeros, tras comprobar que nuestra magia no funcionaba para entrar, abriera la puerta de una patada.

Thorwyn suspiró de forma pesada, antes de agachar la cabeza. Alphonse, que sabía la versión de su madre de aquel día, se preocupó al imaginar que tal vez, ella no fuera la única que sufriera con semejante acto.

—Nos topamos con una casa mundana muy modesta —indicó, con voz apenas audible—. Al fondo, se veía a alguien pequeño, inequívocamente de frente a nosotros, aunque no se distinguía su cara. Fue el compañero que abrió el que se acercó, topándose con Amélie en ropa de dormir, pálida y temblorosa, pero no tan asustada como cualquiera imaginaría en su situación. No reaccioné al principio porque… Alwyn, creo que lo sabes. Tu hija se parece mucho a Margueritte.

Alwyn asintió, con expresión triste.

—Algo me decía que quizá se pareciera a mi madre —apuntó—. Por eso Anne aceptó que su segundo nombre fuera Margueritte.

—¿Quién es Anne? —se interesó Alphonse.

—Anne–Laure Poquelin era mi novia —contestó Alwyn, igual de nostálgico que cuando Thorwyn mencionara a su esposa—. Íbamos a casarnos cuando tuve que desaparecer.

—¿Cuando tuvo que…? —comenzó Rafael.

—Ahora no, Rafe. ¿Podría continuar, Thorwyn?

—Sí —el aludido dio una cabezada, pero siguió con la vista gacha—. Cuando vi a aquella jovencita, tan parecida a mi esposa, con mis mismos ojos mirándonos con horror, me paralicé por un momento. Fue suficiente. Mis compañeros tenían órdenes, así que uno de ellos registró la estancia mientras el otro acorralaba a Amélie y le exigía que entregara a su hijo. Ella no podía hablar, la estaban… —Thorwyn tragó saliva, visiblemente angustiado ante el recuerdo que narraba—, ella se estaba quedando sin aliento. Mis propios ojos, desde su rostro, comenzaron a suplicar ayuda. Amélie no podía saberlo, pero lo vi y tuve que apresurarme. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue relevar a mi compañero y ordenarle el registrar el resto de la casa. En cuanto se alejó, lo único que me atreví a susurrarle a Amélie fue el nombre de su padre, su nombre mundano, esperando que lo reconociera y con ello, que supiera que estaba de su parte.

—¿Cómo acabó malherida mi madre?

—No me enorgullezco de ello, Alphonse, quiero que lo sepas. No espero que desees hablarme o siquiera mirarme después de saberlo. Si no fuera por ese ataque, Amélie no habría temido tanto por ti que acabó entregándote a los cazadores de sombras.

—Si mi madre pudo perdonarte, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo yo?

—A veces es peor para uno el daño a un ser querido.

Alphonse arrugó la frente. Para algunos, quizá la frase fuera una indirecta muy vaga, pero él creyó comprenderla. Se limitó a asentir en silencio.

—No podía permitir que sospecharan que Amélie tenía alguna relación conmigo, así que recurrí a toda la apatía reunida en siglos de estar en la Cacería. Me concentré solo en lo que se suponía que debía hacer y… A ojos de mis camaradas, quise _obligar_ a Amélie a que nos dijera dónde estaba su hijo —Thorwyn hizo una mueca de repulsión evidente, uno de los tantos signos de que se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que estaba describiendo—. Usé la menor fuerza posible y nada que la dejara dañada de por vida, pero bastó para que mis compañeros no sospecharan. Por fortuna, tampoco encontraron lo que habían ido a buscar, pero en cuanto vi que estaban acabando la búsqueda, supe que querrían llevarse a Amélie. Jamás me habría perdonado que la arrastraran a la corte Noseelie, ella no habría sobrevivido allí, así que logré hacer un truco para producir ruidos en el exterior de la casa, con el cual los otros pensaron que habíamos llamado la atención de los mundanos. Ordené la retirada, dejando a Amélie allí, sin poder moverse, deseando que ella y su hijo estuvieran bien en cuanto nos marcháramos. No supe nada de cómo habían terminado hasta el año pasado.

—¿Hasta el año pasado? —Rafael se descruzó de brazos, retirándose de la pared—. Espere, ¿nos está diciendo que se pasó diecisiete años sin saber…?

—No era una opción el preguntar por ellos, mucho menos el venir a indagar en persona. Cualquier indicio que demostrara mi interés en el asunto, podría llamar la atención de aquellos en la corte Noseelie que estaban más que encantados con mi maldición.

Rafael meneó la cabeza, estupefacto, lo cual Alphonse tomó como buena señal. Tratándose de su _parabatai_ , eso prácticamente equivalía a preocuparse por Thorwyn, pese a lo que ambos acababan de escuchar.

—Cuando regresamos con el resto de la Cacería, a nuestro Líder no pareció agradarle el fracaso en la encomienda, pero tampoco hizo mucho alboroto. Desde un principio, había estado en desacuerdo, por haber un niño inocente involucrado. Fue el de la corte Noseelie quien se alteró bastante, mascullando cosas que en ese momento no comprendí del todo, pero que me llevaron a pensar que hice bien en evitar que cualquiera de los dos fuera arrastrado a la tierra bajo la colina.

—¿Qué fue, padre? Eso no me lo explicaste —intervino Alwyn.

Thorwyn suspiró de nuevo, resignado.

—El sujeto sabía… Ese sujeto sabía quiénes eran Amélie y Alphonse.

—¿Quién éramos? —Alphonse tragó saliva, repentinamente nervioso—. ¿En qué sentido?

De nuevo, las palabras de Thorwyn tomaron por sorpresa a sus oyentes.

—De alguna manera, ese individuo sabía que Amélie y tú tenían sangre de hada. Lo peor es que también sabía que tú eras hijo de un cazador de sombras.

—&—

La Plaza del Ángel estaba particularmente concurrida.

No era que el sitio estuviera a reventar de gente, pero sí se veía circular por ahí a más personas de las acostumbradas y todas, sin excepción, dirigían miradas furtivas a las puertas del Salón de los Acuerdos, que seguían cerradas.

Delante de las puertas, en la escalinata, Alphonse había tomado asiento, con el único deseo de tomar aire y pensar un rato.

No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse con lo que recién había descubierto. Thorwyn había revelado algo que no solo le concernía, sino por lo cual se arrepentía profundamente y no esperaba perdón alguno de su parte. En lo personal, Alphonse no creía que debiera perdonarle algo, pero comprendidos los argumentos de Thorwyn, también admitía que una parte suya, una en la que no solía reparar, le decía que el caballero hada se había ganado su desprecio.

Sin embargo, no sentía nada contra Thorwyn. Increíblemente, la aflicción del hada solo servía para demostrar sus palabras y era incapaz de tratarlo de manera distinta a como venía haciéndolo. En realidad, lo que no acababa de creer era que alguien así tuviera alguna relación con él y menos sanguínea, pero había una prueba física irrefutable en su persona, en Alwyn y en su madre.

—Hola, Alphonse.

El saludo lo hizo levantar la vista. Con el sol un poco más alto en el cielo, el cabello de Perenelle se veía todavía más bonito, siendo de un tono azul que parecía resplandecer.

—Hola —devolvió el saludo.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

El muchacho frunció el ceño por un segundo, para luego asentir. Sin demora, la joven se acomodó a su izquierda, primero estirando las piernas y luego, recogiéndolas para abrazarlas de manera floja, casi relajada, aunque en sus ojos se notaba que no había perdido de vista los más recientes acontecimientos.

—Nuestro querido Rafe está hecho una fiera —comentó Perenelle, mirando delante de sí a los transeúntes de la plaza, algunos de los cuales se fijaban en ella y al segundo siguiente, fingían que no lo habían hecho—. Lo dejé esperando a su hermano. No me extraña que se comporte así, pero me sorprendió un poco al principio.

—Rafe es… Cuando se enoja no es muy…

—No es muy racional. Me he dado cuenta. Aunque parezca extraño, prefiero verlo así a que se contenga delante de mí.

—¿Por qué?

—El que demuestre sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, significa que confía en mí. Y tiene razón, por supuesto. Yo jamás expondría algo así de él a otras personas, no sin su consentimiento y sin ser absolutamente necesario.

—¿Tanto así lo quieres ya?

Perenelle lo miró fijamente, por lo cual Alphonse temió haber preguntado algo indebido. Al contemplar esos ojos, tan azules como el cabello de su dueña, Alphonse sintió, quizá por primera vez, lo que los demás experimentaban al mirarlo a él: un vago temor a algo más fuerte y poderoso que uno.

—¿Sería un problema para ti? —Inquirió Perenelle a su vez.

—¡No! Sabes que no, Perenelle.

—En realidad, no lo sabía. Lo sospechaba, que es distinto.

—¿Por qué no lo sabías?

—Porque no he acabado de conocerte, Alphonse. Aunque eso no me impide quererte.

El joven desvió la vista, repentinamente avergonzado.

—¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué te quiero? —Perenelle completó su frase sonando bastante orgullosa por ello, antes de contestar—. Lo que me pregunto yo es ¿por qué otros no te querrían? Eres una de esas personas difíciles de odiar, Alphonse. Tu personalidad y tu corazón no lo permiten, al menos no fácilmente. Estoy muy agradecida por ello.

—Lo siento, pero no lo entiendo.

—No me sorprende. Alphonse, ¿en verdad no tienes ningún problema conmigo?

—¿Contigo? ¿Respecto a qué?

—A que tu _parabatai_ me quiera. A que yo lo quiera.

—No, de verdad. ¿Por qué la insistencia?

—¿Nunca has sentido que algo tira de ti en diferentes direcciones y te duele escoger?

Sin poder evitarlo, Alphonse dio una cabezada, dejando escapar un bufido. Eso logró que Perenelle sonriera de forma discreta y preciosa, aunque se dijo que lo notó así porque ella, aunque lo olvidara con frecuencia, era un hada pura.

—He aprendido a observar detenidamente a las personas —explicó Perenelle, viendo de nuevo al frente con aire ausente—. Fue lo primero que tuve que hacer al llegar a este plano. De no haberlo hecho, no habría sobrevivido lo suficiente para que mi padre… Mi padre cazador de sombras, quiero decir… De no haberme esforzando en sobrevivir, él jamás me habría encontrado.

—¿Tiene alguna relación con lo que nos dijiste sobre…? Bueno, Thorwyn te llamó…

—«Imperfecta expulsada», sí. Algo debí tener yo, además de mi aspecto tan mundano, como para que se me sacara del país de las hadas, sin memorias de quién era o dónde había vivido. Ya has oído a Thorwyn, últimamente no nacen muchas hadas, ¿por qué deshacerse de una, aunque defectuosa a sus ojos? Logré salir adelante como pude, sintiendo que hacía algo para que nadie notara mi peculiar aspecto, aunque sin saber que era un tipo de _glamour_ involuntario. De algún modo, llegué a la _Rue Pernelle_ y fue mi padre quien me encontró, camino a casa de _madame_ Soleil porque tú ibas a nacer.

—¿Disculpa? —Alphonse la miró con asombro.

—¿No lo sabías? —Perenelle lo miró a su vez, sonriente, antes de seguir con su relato—. _Monsieur_ Jérôme le pidió ayuda cuando supo que _madame_ Amélie no podía ir al hospital mundano.

—¿Por qué no podían?

—Un problema con la seguridad social. Mi padre fue por _madame_ Soleil y tropezó conmigo. Literalmente. Pobrecillo, casi cayó encima de mí. Me vio y lo primero que hizo fue disculparse. Así era él, eso sí lo recuerdo. Se la pasaba disculpándose y según papá, casi siempre sin razón.

Alphonse, increíblemente, se sintió aludido, pues Rafael le había dicho algo similar hacía un tiempo. Era increíble que se pareciera en eso al hombre que describía Perenelle, a sabiendas de que no era Jérôme Montclaire.

—Estuve allí cuando naciste —aseguró Perenelle, nostálgica—. Llegué dormida a la que era entonces la casa de los hermanos Poquelin, pero sí me acuerdo haber despertado recostada en un sofá, oyendo el cómo _monsieur_ Jérôme decía que te llamarías como el padre de _madame_ Amélie, porque ella no lo conoció, y como mi padre, porque… Bueno, dijo algo de que deseaba que fueras un poco como él. La verdad, _monsieur_ Jérôme estaba demasiado feliz como para aceptar réplicas de alguien, aunque fueran de su queridísimo _parabatai_. Su hijo se iba a llamar Alphonse Edward Montclaire y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

—Mi padre… Él realmente amaba a su _parabatai_ , ¿verdad?

—No tienes idea de cuánto. Por eso sé lo importante que es ese vínculo para los cazadores de sombras que lo tienen, lo vi en persona. Cuando mi padre y _monsieur_ Jérôme estaban juntos, era… —Perenelle sonrió un poco, con alegría contenida—. No sé describirlo con precisión. Era como si te contagiaran su ánimo, el afecto que se tenían. Notabas lo extraordinarios que eran.

—¿Todos pensaban eso?

Perenelle se encogió de hombros, aunque una mueca fugaz dio a entender lo que indicó a continuación, con cierto pesar.

—Lo pensaban todos los que conocían realmente a mi padre y a _monsieur_ Jérôme. Mi padre dijo una vez que, con una familia propia, _monsieur_ Jérôme era más feliz que nunca. Papá nunca supo a qué se refería, en aquel entonces no sabía de _madame_ Amélie o de ti…

—¿No?

—No. Por lo visto, _monsieur_ Jérôme primero quería reconocerte ante la Clave, antes de decirle al mundo que había tenido un hijo con una mundana sin estar casado, y eso lo respetó mi padre tan bien que ni siquiera se lo contó a papá. Como quizá has visto, algunos de los tuyos pueden ser extremadamente intolerantes con los que no acatan su preciada Ley al pie de la letra.

Alphonse asintió, para acordarse de algo al segundo siguiente. Metió una mano a su chaqueta, ante la mirada curiosa de Perenelle, sacando enseguida uno de los diarios de su padre.

—Mi padre… Él escribió algunas cosas —comenzó, titubeante, al tiempo que pasaba las páginas—. Últimamente he estado leyendo todo eso, intentando… Queriendo saber cómo era. Lo que acabas de decir… Hay algo sobre eso.

—¿En serio?

Alphonse hizo una seña de afirmación, hasta que llegó a la página que buscaba. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver la fecha, para enseguida carraspear y leer.

—«Apenas pude prestar atención a la reunión que convocó Eloide. ¡Como si me importara! Sigo dándole vueltas a que Eddie no le haya dicho nada a Sangbleu sobre Alphonse. Y no debería, porque conozco a Eddie mejor que nadie. Debí saber que él haría lo que pudiera por facilitarme las cosas. Sabe que Sangbleu no haría nada en mi contra, pero si accidentalmente dejara escapar lo de Alphonse, alguien que no me quiere tanto lo usaría en mi contra. Alphonse… Ahora comprendo que mis padres murieran por mí. Que Matt muriera por mí. No ha hecho nada más que nacer y ya quiero a ese niño con todo mi corazón. Amélie me lo había dicho, que querer a mi hijo sería así, natural y salido de la nada, pero apenas estoy empezando a creérmelo. No quisiera irme ahora, pero Eloide ha insistido en que necesitan en Oslo gente como nosotros, así que iremos. Lo que sigue sin parecerme lógico es que Simone y el estúpido de Antoine estén asignados a este viaje. Simone es educada, pero demasiado remilgada, sigo pensando que su trato con las hadas es raro, más cuando Eddie y yo sabemos que el contacto activo no se reúne fácilmente con cazadores de sombras. En cuanto a Antoine… Él no tiene ni idea de las ganas que tengo de golpearlo cada vez que le lanza una mala mirada a Eddie. Me pregunto si sabe por qué se apartó Eddie de él, aunque conociéndolo, lo dudo. Me han dado escalofríos de imaginarme unos días junto a esos dos, aunque también van Catherine, Blaise y Jonah, eso no será tan malo. Creo que mañana pasaré a casa de Eddie, solo para molestar un poco más a Sangbleu por lo de hace unos días, y así aprovecho para despedirme de Nelly. ¡Esa niña es preciosa! Eddie se merecía una hija así, tan buena y tan guapa. Sé que él no acaba de creérselo, ¡pero no lo culpo! Si yo tuviera una hija así (algún día Alphonse tendrá una hermanita, lo prometo), también me preguntaría qué hice para merecerla. Bueno, Eddie ha hecho más que suficiente, sobre todo con el hermano que el Ángel tuvo el tino de darle, así que Nelly, pienso estar allí para regañarte si haces sufrir a Eddie, como lo hice con la sanguijuela de tu otro padre hace unos días. Eres afortunada, Nelly. No pudiste haberte topado con alguien mejor para ser tu padre.»

Alphonse acabó de leer con un nudo en la garganta, como siempre que Jérôme Montclaire parecía estar allí, contándole todo eso y haciéndole ver, sin lugar a dudas, la clase de persona que había sido. Al levantar la vista del diario, se encontró con que Perenelle estaba anonadada, sonriendo a medias y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo siento, no quería…

—¡No, no! No te preocupes, es que… Fue casi como si _monsieur_ Jérôme estuviera aquí de nuevo. Justo así lo recuerdo. Alphonse, todo eso es él, ¿sabes a qué me refiero?

El muchacho asintió, cerrando con suavidad el diario y volviendo a guardarlo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. A continuación, rebuscó en otro bolsillo hasta dar con un pañuelo y se lo tendió a Perenelle, quien lo recibió al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja, interrogante.

—Eso… Me lo regaló mi madre —admitió él, algo avergonzado.

—¡Oh, sí, ya lo veo! —Perenelle, tras pasarlo suavemente por sus ojos, estaba viendo una esquina del pañuelo, donde de manera delicada y precisa, estaban bordadas las iniciales del dueño y una copia diminuta y fiel del emblema de los Montclaire—. _Madame_ Amélie es una artista.

—Tú también, ¿no? Algo me dijo Rafe.

—Sí, fui a una escuela de arte en París. Se me da pintar y esculpir, aunque según algunos, lo desperdicio con artesanías baratas —la joven se encogió de hombros—. Es lo que me gusta hacer y da algo de dinero cuando decido venderlo. Además, a papá no le molesta, a menos que esté pintando y llene de olor a óleo toda la casa. Curiosamente, le compró hace poco un cuadro a _monsieur_ Poquelin, aunque pude haberle hecho uno yo y gratis.

—¿A tío Étienne?

—Sí, y no lo entiendo. Ellos… Papá y _monsieur_ Poquelin… No se llevan mal, pero igual… No sé, parece que tienen algún conflicto sin resolver, pero no me he atrevido a preguntar.

—Mi madre dice lo mismo.

—¡Hola, Alphonse! ¿Amiga nueva?

El saludo vino del frente, así que tanto el nombrado como Perenelle miraron en esa dirección. Un joven envuelto en un abrigo marrón venía subiendo la escalinata, sin hacer el menor caso a los gestos de asombro a sus espaldas debido a su notoria piel azul.

—Buenos días, Max —saludó Alphonse, poniéndose de pie—. Ella es Perenelle Fordbleu.

—¿Perenelle? ¿La «Nelly» de Rafael? ¿Esa Perenelle?

—Eh… Sí, es ella. ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido?

—Papá solo dijo que viniera a hacer unos reconocimientos, pero nada más.

—Comprendo. Perenelle, él es Max, Max Lightwood–Bane.

—¡Oh, el hermanito de Rafe! —Perenelle sonrió y tendió la diestra en el acto.

—¿Hermanito? ¿Así habla de mí? —Max hizo una mueca, para al segundo siguiente, dar a entender con un ademán que no estaba realmente molesto, mientras estrechaba la mano ofrecida.

—No, lo siento. Él me contó que tenía un hermano menor, así que pensé…

—No importa, sé cómo es él. Espero que solo te contara cosas buenas.

—Lo hizo. Sobre todo, enfatizó lo inteligente y dedicado que eres en tus estudios.

Max asintió y Alphonse, solo porque lo conocía, supo darse cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando un poco. Enseguida, Max señaló la puerta del Salón de los Acuerdos.

—¿Entramos? Papá me pidió no demorar con los reconocimientos.

—Sí, claro. ¿Cómo te ha ido con los estudios, por cierto? Ayer no pude preguntarte.

Mientras Alphonse abría la puerta y les cedía el paso a sus acompañantes, Max sonrió levemente, conteniendo un poco su entusiasmo ante el tema para contestar.

—Van bien. El hechizo de rastreo que estudiaba el mes pasado casi está listo, aunque voy a necesitar probarlo un par de veces para asegurarme. Tal vez le pida a Rafael…

—¡Ya era hora, Max! —delante de ellos, Rafael se veía algo alterado, aunque se le suavizó la expresión al fijar los ojos en Perenelle—. ¿Estás bien, Nelly?

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Es que tus ojos…

—¡Ah, eso! Estuve recordando viejos tiempos con Alphonse, es todo.

Rafael, arqueando una ceja, miró a su _parabatai_. Alphonse asintió, confirmando las palabras de la chica, antes de que Max carraspeara.

—Me alegra verte, _hermano_ , ¿podrías por favor llevarme con los pacientes?

—¡ _Por el Ángel_ , Max! Acabas de sonar como tía Cat. Ven, por aquí.

—¿Tía Cat? —inquirió Perenelle, siguiendo a Rafael.

—Catarina Loss, es una bruja amiga de Magnus y conoce a los chicos desde hace tanto, que ellos la llaman así todo el tiempo —tras la explicación, Alphonse hizo una mueca—. Lo siento, supongo que Rafe iba a contártelo.

—No te preocupes. Si has sido tú el que me lo dijo, no le importará.

Alphonse se encogió de hombros, sin ver a nadie. Era otra cosa que le estaba costando asimilar, pese a que llevaba un tiempo notándola a su alrededor.

No siempre la gente iba a recriminarle el contestar correctamente una pregunta.

Al llegar a la sala, el grupo se dividió: Rafael y Perenelle guiaron a Max hacia los primeros pacientes, mientras que Alphonse, tras un instante de duda, fue a ver a Thorwyn, con la intención de dejar en claro lo que pensaba respecto a su última conversación.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le concedieran el paso, pero se sorprendió cuando fue Alwyn quien, con expresión de enfado, le abrió.

—¿Está todo bien? —quiso saber Alphonse enseguida.

Alwyn relajó el rostro al ver de quién se trataba, pero no contestó, solo se limitó a permitirle el paso. Cuando Alphonse entró, supo enseguida el motivo del malestar de su abuelo.

Había Centuriones rodeando a Thorwyn y uno de ellos, sin disimular una mueca de triunfo, llevaba en las manos unos grilletes de hierro.


	18. Te costará mucho demostrarlo

**XVIII. Te costará mucho demostrarlo.**

 _«A veces en la vida hay que saber luchar no sólo sin miedo, sino también sin esperanza.»_

 _Alessandro Pertini._

 _Febrero de 2025._

Aquello ya no sorprendía a Thorwyn.

Bastó con que Alphonse se retirara un momento, seguramente para meditar a solas lo que él le confesara sobre el día que lo separaron de Amélie, para que sintiera que quizá, no había valido la pena todo el esfuerzo realizado para rescatar a aquellos inocentes y llevarlos al plano mundano.

—Padre…

Thorwyn alzó una mano, deteniendo las palabras de Alwyn.

Ni siquiera se sentía digno de que su hijo lo llamara así. No en ese momento.

—Alphonse lo comprenderá —aseguró Alwyn en voz baja.

— _Tal vez no merezca que lo comprenda._

Al revivir en su memoria lo ocurrido hacía tantos años, Thorwyn sintió de nuevo el rechazo hacia sí mismo, por haber herido de tal manera a la querida hija de Alwyn… a alguien que era sangre de su sangre, a quien también amaba.

Solo de pensar en lo que diría Margueritte de él, le bastaba para no suplicar el perdón que tanto ansiaba, guardándose las palabras que no dejaba de repetirse en la mente y más que dispuesto a seguir maldecido.

—Según lo que me ha contado Amélie, Alphonse es como tú —indicó Alwyn de pronto.

— _¿Cómo yo? ¿En qué sentido?_

—Es un guerrero magnífico, lo cual quizá se deba no solo a ti, sino también a su sangre de cazador de sombras, pero tiende a cargar sobre sus hombros más culpa de la que le corresponde. Tal vez te has ganado su rencor, pero creo sinceramente que no le durará mucho.

— _¿Por qué crees eso?_

—Es nuestra sangre también, padre. Es sangre de mi madre, de Anne, de su padre. No conociste a Jérôme Montclaire y yo tampoco, no tuve la ocasión, pero sé de gente que sí trató con él. Soleil, sobre todo, asegura que Jérôme era muy parecido a _monsieur_ Jean–Louis en cuanto a carácter, aunque de aspecto era más como _madame_ Eloise.

Jean–Louis y Eloise… Hacía mucho que Thorwyn no oía esos nombres. Fueron los primeros a quienes recordaba haber llamado «amigos», sin importa que, por una cruel broma del destino, ambos fueran cazadores de sombras en un tiempo en que no se apreciaban sus buenos deseos para con los subterráneos.

— _¿Jean–Louis y Eloise son…?_

—¿Son ancestros de nuestro Alphonse? Por lo que dijo Soleil, sí. Jérôme, su padre, nació en Lyon y recuerdo que mi madre me contó que ambos se habían mudado allá. Incluso los visitamos unas cuantas veces.

Thorwyn asintió, haciendo una mueca. Sus amigos cazadores de sombras no se habían mudado a Lyon por gusto, pero eso Alwyn no lo sabía, al parecer.

—Además, Alphonse tiene a _Hauteclaire_ , ¿no la has visto?

Eso sí llamó la atención de Thorwyn, por lo que fijó el ojo descubierto en su hijo.

— _No, no presté la debida atención_ —tuvo que admitir, para luego esbozar una sonrisa de lado—. _Y yo recién le he entregado a_ Fidèle _…_

—¿La daga que te regaló _monsieur_ Jean–Louis? ¿En serio la tiene Alphonse ahora?

— _Sí. Todo esto es realmente irónico, si me permites decirlo._

—Te lo permito. Eso creo también.

Solo por imaginar la posible reacción de Jean–Louis Montclaire al saberse emparentados, Thorwyn pudo animarse un poco. Si Alphonse era un poco como su antepasado, quizá Alwyn tenía razón y llegaría a perdonarlo, aunque era preferible no hacerse ilusiones.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta con inusitada fuerza.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Alwyn.

—El Escolamántico. Abran enseguida.

Alwyn le dedicó una mirada de alarma a Thorwyn, pero éste se limitó a asentir.

No podría evitar para siempre el castigo de los hijos del Ángel, después de todo.

A regañadientes, Alwyn obedeció y abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado apenas a tiempo para esquivar a un tipo medio calvo y con una cara que reflejaba fría severidad. El sujeto era seguido de cerca por otros dos, visiblemente más jóvenes y, al menos uno de ellos, con expresión de no estar nada contento con lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿Eres tú Thorwyn, el caballero de la corte Noseelie? —inquirió el sujeto medio calvo, en tono que exigía una respuesta inmediata.

Por fortuna, Thorwyn había aprendido hacía mucho, como todos sus congéneres, a no dejarle las cosas fáciles a un posible enemigo.

— _¿Quién quiere saberlo?_ —Preguntó a su vez, en su idioma natal.

—No estás en posición de complicar las cosas, hada. Habla un idioma humano.

—Sigmund, creo que hizo una pregunta y tal vez deberíamos averiguar cuál fue.

Quien indicara eso era uno de los Centuriones jóvenes, ese que se veía inconforme con su propia presencia allí. Era de cabello castaño oscuro y unos bonitos ojos color verde azulado, que a Thorwyn le resultaban familiares, aunque estaba seguro de jamás haber visto al muchacho.

—Silencio, Octavian —espetó el tal Sigmund.

Ahí la memoria de Thorwyn se activó. La Inquisidora había mencionado a un Sigmund, cuando se refería a que haría sus pesquisas sin interferencia del Escolamántico. Al contemplar al tipo, no le cupo duda alguna de que la Inquisidora había hecho bien en actuar como lo hizo.

—Con todo respeto, Sigmund, no has tratado con hadas en años —intervino de nuevo el llamado Octavian, manteniéndose lo más serio que podía, aunque en sus hombros tensos se le notaban las ganas de hacer las cosas de otro modo—. No conseguirás nada de esa manera.

—No te creas un experto solo por tu familia, Octavian —espetó Sigmund.

—No me creo un experto, pero es cierto que mi familia me ha enseñado a tratar con hadas.

Octavian, un poco más relajado, se encogió de hombros, lo cual hizo bufar de indignación a su otro compañero, rubio y más corpulento, que emitía una sensación desagradable que nada tenía que ver con su actitud.

De pronto, Thorwyn supo lo que era y procuró ponerse en guardia sin ser muy obvio.

—En ese caso, Octavian, procede al interrogatorio —espetó Sigmund, hastiado.

—De acuerdo. Buenos días, Thorwyn. Somos los Centuriones Sigmund Sedgewick, Arnold Silverhood y Octavian Blackthorn. Hemos venido por una investigación referente a un suceso en el cual, está involucrado un caballero hada con sus características físicas.

—¿No pudo haber sido algún otro de los míos? —indagó Thorwyn, perspicaz, pasando al francés con la esperanza de ganar puntos ante esos sujetos.

Al instante, tanto Sigmund Sedgewick como el rubio sacaron las estelas, haciéndose la misma runa que le viera a la Inquisidora. Que Octavian Blackthorn no se la trazara, indicaba que le entendía a la perfección, por lo cual empezó a respetarlo.

—La descripción concuerda con usted. Para descartarlo, por favor descubra su ojo.

Thorwyn estuvo tentado a negarse. Tenía bastante qué temer de los cazadores de sombras, sobre todo por acciones que realizara por mandato de la Cacería Salvaje. Sin embargo, ¿ganaría algo con ello? Se fijó en Alwyn, que intentaba por todos los medios no demostrar ninguna emoción negativa y supo que sí había algo que lo motivara a salir ileso de aquel asunto.

—El brujo Magnus Bane me indicó no retirar el parche en mi ojo, al menos hasta veinticuatro horas después de aplicado su remedio —indicó.

—No te estamos preguntando… —comenzó el rubio.

—Arnold, no se está negando —cortó Octavian de tajo, con un fugaz ademán de hartazgo que sin duda, Thorwyn comprendía—. ¿A qué hora le aplicó el remedio Magnus?

—No lo recuerdo con exactitud. ¿Tú te acuerdas, Al…?

—Apenas van a ser dos horas de eso.

Notando el cómo apretaba los labios al terminar de hablar, Thorwyn supo que Alwyn, apenas a tiempo, lo detuvo de pronunciar su nombre de hada, el cual no debía pronunciar si no era necesario, y que él mismo se había contenido de llamarlo «padre».

—Podemos volver mañana, a esta misma hora, a corroborar ese detalle —propuso Octavian, girándose hacia sus camaradas—. Después de todo, vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta interrogar al resto de los recién llegados y según sea su estado de salud, nos va a llevar un tiempo.

—¿Por qué habríamos de hacer algo así? —quiso saber Sigmund.

—Porque el caballero hada ha cooperado. Sería demasiado descortés no corresponder a eso de alguna manera.

—Al menos, vamos a inmovilizarlo para que no intente escapar.

El rubio, dando un par de pasos hacia él, sacó algo de un morral que le colgaba al costado. Thorwyn reprimió cuanto pudo cualquier signo de malestar, lo cual de pronto le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa que lo dejó pasmado.

Él no debería sentir eso ante lo que el rubio estaba acercándole.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo? —saltó Alwyn, sobresaltándose.

—¿Quién eres tú? —el rubio le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

—Alphonse Lafontaine.

—Ese nombre me suena… —comenzó el rubio, ceñudo.

Fue en ese instante que llamaron a la puerta. Alwyn se apresuró a abrir.

—¿Está todo bien?

Thorwyn sintió que no podía ser peor. No necesitó que Alwyn dejara pasar al recién llegado para saber quién era. No se atrevió a mirarlo, creyendo que encontraría alivio y hasta burlona alegría en aquellas facciones, todo por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Al instante siguiente, el hada agradeció el equivocarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo con esos grilletes?

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, muchacho. ¿Quién eres tú, a todo esto?

—Alphonse Montclaire. ¿Por qué están molestando a uno de los refugiados de la Clave?

—¿Alphonse? —El rubio, que no había bajado para nada los grilletes de hierro que sostenía, arrugó la frente—. ¿Te llamas igual que ese? —Señaló a Alwyn con un gesto de desdén.

Alphonse le echó un vistazo a Alwyn antes de asentir. Casi enseguida, se fijó en Octavian Blackthorn, quedando ligeramente sorprendido.

—Buenos días, Octavian. No sabía que estabas en Alacante.

Thorwyn, al ver la leve sonrisa del Centurión nombrado al ver a Alphonse, supo que había hecho bien en creerlo un poco mejor que sus compañeros.

—Hola, Al. Me enviaron como parte del grupo que interrogará a los refugiados de la Clave, además de que tenemos un asunto pendiente con el caballero hada aquí presente —respondió Octavian, indicando a Thorwyn con un ademán—. ¿Cómo están mis hermanos?

—Eh… Bien, gracias por preguntar.

Hermanos… Thorwyn arrugó la frente, fijándose de nuevo en los ojos de Octavian.

—¿Tú tienes…? —comenzó, para enseguida menear la cabeza y corregir—. Disculpa, ¿tenías un hermano en la Cacería?

—¿Se refiere a Mark «Tiro de elfo»? Sí, es mi hermano mayor.

Thorwyn recordaba al chico, lo aterrado que estaba cuando lo arrastraron a la Cacería, lo resignado que se quedó tras una breve escapada que por fortuna solo él notó y lo poco que, armándose de paciencia, pudo sonsacarle del plano mundano. Solo por Mark pudo saber que los cazadores de sombras estaban en guerra mucho antes de que los enviaran al asalto final, precisamente en el exterior de donde estaba en ese momento.

Se había portado bien con «Tiro de elfo» porque, debido al ojo dorado que obtuvo al ser convertido, le recordó a sí mismo y a su propio hijo.

Le dolía ver a alguien tan joven sumergido en el despiadado ambiente de la Cacería Salvaje.

—Yo que tú, no presumiría de semejante parentela, Octavian —señaló el rubio.

—No presumo, Arnold, solo respondí. Tranquilo, no es adecuado dejarte en mal ahora.

Sigmund frunció el ceño, el tal Arnold lucía furioso y Alphonse tragó saliva.

—¿Puede prometer que se quedará aquí hasta mañana y que contestará nuestras preguntas? —Inquirió Octavian.

Thorwyn estuvo tentado a arquear una ceja. El joven Centurión, si confiaba en su instinto, era más listo de lo que parecía, así que se preguntaba qué estaba planeando al solicitarle aquello de _esa_ forma. Debía saber que una promesa, para un hada, pesaba menos que un juramento. Sin embargo, no replicó y sopesó sus opciones, esperando tomar la que el joven Blackthorn esperaba.

—Puedo prometerlo, _monsieur_ Blackthorn —respondió con cuidado.

Alwyn, sin que lo notaran los Centuriones, abrió los ojos de par en par. Por su parte, Alphonse adoptó una expresión meditabunda, seguramente buscando alguna laguna a lo que acababa de ocurrir, en caso de que llegaran a necesitarla.

—Ahí lo tienes, Sigmund. Mañana volveremos para completar la identificación. Deberíamos ir con los refugiados que estén en mejores condiciones de hablar con nosotros.

Sigmund, contrariado, asintió y fue el primero en caminar hacia la puerta. Arnold Silverhood, más decepcionado que furioso, se guardó los grilletes, siguiendo a Sigmund. Octavian se atrasó solo lo suficiente para dedicarles un guiño y un pulgar en alto, antes de retirarse.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Dejó escapar Alwyn, en cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación.

—Octavian es hermano de _père_ y Livia —respondió Alphonse, tras suspirar de alivio.

—¿Es tu tío adoptivo? —Alwyn arqueó una ceja, mirando a Alphonse con atención.

—Eh… Sí, algo así. Hasta ahora, solo lo había visto un par de veces. La última fue en la celebración por mi ceremonia de _parabatai_. Livia dice que prefiere la calma del Escolamántico, pero que siempre se toma unos días al año para visitar a todos sus hermanos y a algunos amigos.

— _Luce como un joven sensato e inteligente_ —señaló Thorwyn.

—Lo es. Livia y _père_ están orgullosos de él. Hemos tenido suerte de que lo asignaran a venir esta vez. Sigmund Sedgewick es un veterano del Escolamántico, al menos si nos basamos en la edad, y ese Arnold Silverhood… Lo recuerdo. Fue a Londres con los que recogieron el censo de mestizos y no dejaba de decir «híbridos» con un tono de voz que… —Alphonse cerró los ojos por un momento, con lo cual parecía contener un escalofrío—. No está a favor de los mestizos subterráneos, eso es seguro.

—¿Sabes si me convocaron a mí? —De repente, Alwyn se veía preocupado.

—No, lo siento. Puedo preguntarle a Jean–Luc, aún no le retiran el cargo de director, así que debió supervisar el censo en París. Le enviaré un mensaje de fuego.

De pronto, Alphonse se vio incómodo, se calló y bajó la vista, notoriamente avergonzado.

—Lamento todo esto, Thorwyn —musitó.

— _No has hecho nada malo, Alphonse. Has cumplido con tu deber de cazador de sombras._

—No me refería… Bueno, en parte sí, pero… Thorwyn, ¿está mal que…? Es que no te odio.

Thorwyn fijó la vista en ese muchacho, un cazador de sombras que también era sangre de su sangre, un chico que, muy pronto, estaría obligado algún día a elegir entre toda la gente que amaba, entre dos mundos muy distintos. Observó su cara, la sinceridad de su mirada y la muda súplica en su semblante, y supo que lo amaba como a Margueritte, como a Alwyn y a Amélie.

Él, al menos, ya no tenía dudas sobre lo que prefería hacer.

— _Eres mucho mejor que yo, entonces_ —aseguró.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

— _Porque yo no soy capaz de dejar el odio atrás. Sigo detestando al ser que acabó hiriendo a la niña de Alwyn, a la nieta que Margueritte habría amado sin duda. No importa que sea yo mismo, lo odio. Pero el que tú no me odies es un regalo muy valioso y no voy a rechazarlo._

—No creo que sea para tanto, yo…

— _Tú eres Alphonse Edward Montclaire, muchacho. Tu sangre es una parte de lo que eres, la otra es tu corazón. No dejes que te arrebaten ninguna. No dejes que socaven ninguna. Tú eliges quién eres y qué hacer con lo que mi sangre y tu Ángel te han otorgado._

—Eso… Yo no… —Alphonse tenía verdaderos problemas para pronunciar una frase completa, lo que a Thorwyn le resultó inesperadamente adorable, ya que se había acostumbrado a ver al chico siempre muy propio—. ¿De verdad crees que no hay nada malo conmigo?

La pregunta fue inesperada y Thorwyn intuyó que Alphonse no se la había hecho a casi nadie. Algo le decía que el muchacho, como él mismo, se guardaba tantas cosas que en ciertos momentos, dudaba de su propia naturaleza, de lo que realmente era, asustándose hasta de sus propios pensamientos. Eso no podía evitarlo en sí mismo, era el resultado de lo que le tocó vivir, pero Alphonse… Había sospechado, desde la primera vez que lo vio, que no era un cazador de sombras ordinario, pero de eso a comprobar que algo quizá lo atormentara, era devastador.

Daría lo que fuera por borrar cualquier dolor que Alphonse estuviera cargando. Lo que fuera.

—¿De dónde sacas semejante estupidez? —Alwyn se oyó incrédulo y enojada.

—Yo no… Es decir… No me importa ser… Bueno, ser en parte hada —por la expresión de Alphonse, Thorwyn supo que era la primera vez que el chico decía aquello en voz alta—. No es eso cambie algo de quién soy yo. Es solo que… Ahora que sé eso… Creo que es eso lo que no me permite ser un cazador de sombras como los otros, pero…

— _¿Pero?_

Thorwyn sintió de nuevo que su ánimo se hundía. Ahora debía venir el rechazo de Alphonse.

—Nunca me gustó ser tan… distinto —admitió Alphonse, apartando la vista de los otros dos—. Era suficiente con que… Mi padre fue el Oscurecido al que su _parabatai_ tuvo que matar. La historia me la contaron así, una y otra vez. Mi padre había cometido muchísimos errores, que el ser convertido era… Que se lo merecía —el joven hizo una mueca, con seguridad asqueado de semejante idea, ¿quién se la habría dicho?, era lo que Thorwyn quería saber—. ¿Qué podían esperar de mí, si ni siquiera sabían quién era mi madre y tenía…? Mis ojos asustaban a todos —apretó los puños, impotente—. Sabía a veces… Venían cosas a mi cabeza y las decía sin saber que iban a pasar después… Y las runas… —sacudió la cabeza, alzando la vista de golpe, con un gesto de determinación en el rostro—. Tú lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Que no sepa qué debo escoger.

— _¿Qué escoger?_

—Sí, de entre la gente que me quiere.

— _¿No deberías pensar solo en la gente que tú quieres?_

Alphonse negó con la cabeza.

—Temo que no sepa lo que es eso. Que lo esté confundiendo con… con algo más.

—Alphonse, el amor no se puede confundir fácilmente —intervino Alwyn

Thorwyn agradeció que su hijo dijera eso, porque estaba conmocionado ante el conflicto interno del muchacho, uno que parecía haberlo marcado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo era que alguien podía vivir así? ¿Quién había hecho que viviera así, para empezar?

—Quiero creer eso, pero…

—No sé cómo vivirías antes, y en serio lamento que tuviera que ser lejos de Amélie, pero he visto a la gente que tienes ahora a tu alrededor. Estoy seguro de que te quieren y que les correspondes. No necesitas escoger a nadie de entre todos ellos.

—Pero… La Ley…

— _Su famosa Ley no debería interferir en esos asuntos_ —aseguró Thorwyn, repentinamente serio—. _Eso debes comprenderlo, Alphonse. Sigue tu Ley, haz respetar tu Ley, pero no dejes que tu Ley te diga a quién querer o a quién proteger. Eso lo decides tú._

—¡No, no! Me refería a… Temo que, por quererlos a todos ustedes, la Ley les haga daño.

Eso fue tan inesperado que Alwyn y Thorwyn mostraron la misma expresión de desconcierto.

— _Hablas de la Paz Fría_ —atinó a decir Thorwyn finalmente—. _Porque puede ponerte en contra nuestra y no quieres herirnos._

Alphonse asintió lentamente, apesadumbrado.

—Pues hazlo entonces —pidió Alwyn, haciendo que Alphonse lo viera como si se hubiera vuelto loco—. Sigue tu Paz Fría, que nadie dude que eres un cazador de sombras en ese aspecto, pero ahora que sabemos… No, que confirmamos que somos importantes para ti, te juro que…

—¡No! —cortó Alphonse, alarmado—. No jures, por favor. No quiero obligarte a…

—No me obligas tú, Alphonse. Quiero hacerlo. No dejaré que cargues tú solo con la responsabilidad. Juro que en el remoto caso de que debas elegir entre nosotros o los cazadores de sombras, te lo haré lo más fácil posible, sin importar lo que pase conmigo.

Meneando la cabeza, Alphonse parecía lamentarse por lo que había oído.

Sin embargo, Thorwyn se sentía muy orgulloso de quienes eran sangre de su sangre.


	19. Se lo merece

**XIX. Se lo merece.**

 _«Tu amigo tiene un amigo, y el amigo de tu amigo tiene otro amigo; por consiguiente, sé discreto.»_

 _El Talmud._

 _Febrero de 2025._

—¿Rafael?

El recién nombrado no esperaba que nadie lo llamara en ese momento, pero al girarse y ver de quién se trataba, al instante esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Tave!

Hacía meses que Rafael no veía a su amigo, desde que festejara allí, en el Salón de los Acuerdos, el haberse convertido en _parabatai_ de Alphonse. Pensar en el joven Montclaire le bajó un poco el ánimo, pero no le borró la sonrisa cuando se acercó a saludar a Octavian Blackthorn con un apretón de manos y un rápido abrazo.

—¿A qué debemos el honor de tu valiosa presencia? ¡Oh, poderoso emperador!

Octavian meneó la cabeza, sonriendo fugazmente ante la acostumbrada broma de Rafael sobre sus escasas y cortas visitas a Nueva York, ya que se pasaba casi todo el tiempo en los Cárpatos. Precisamente fue entonces que Rafael se fijó en la indumentaria de su amigo, en su broche de Centurión, siendo cuando finalmente dejó de sonreír.

—¿Trabajo? —Inquirió.

—Trabajo —confirmó Octavian, mirando por encima del hombro un momento, antes de decir en susurros—. Los refugiados y el caballero hada de la otra habitación.

—¿Thorwyn? —Eso a Rafael lo tomó por sorpresa, pero procuró no elevar la voz.

—Acabas de confirmar que es él, pero fingiré que no —indicó Octavian, haciendo una mueca—. Lo que me preocupa ahora es Al.

—¿Al? ¿Lo viste?

—Entró cuando Sigmund intentaba interrogar al caballero hada.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente? —Preguntó Rafael, contrariado.

—Quiso saber por qué Arnold pretendía encadenar a un refugiado de la Clave.

—¿Encadenar a…? ¿Y quién _diablos_ es ese Arnold?

Viendo de nuevo por encima del hombro, Octavian no tardó en localizar a su camarada y lo señaló con un discreto gesto. Rafael, al reconocerlo, dio un respingo.

—Ese idiota fue a Londres a…

—A recoger el censo de mestizos, lo sé. Livvy lo describió en un mensaje de fuego y lo reconocí enseguida. Esa vez me ofrecí a ir, pero Xiaolang no creyó que fuera conveniente, por Ty.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Rafael tuvo que aceptar que, de haber ido Octavian al Instituto de Londres, podría haber puesto en apuros a su hermano mayor.

—Arnold no tardará en atar cabos —soltó Octavian sin más, ligeramente apresurado—. En la otra habitación había alguien… Se presentó como Alphonse Lafontaine y según recuerdo, estaba en la lista de mestizos convocados para el censo en París, pero no acudió.

—¡Ni siquiera estaba en este plano! —Objetó Rafael al instante.

—Pero eso no se sabía. Tendrá que explicarlo si lo convocan de nuevo.

—Muy bien, le avisaremos. ¿Y qué dijiste de encadenar?

Octavian suspiró, echó un último vistazo detrás de él y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Grilletes de hierro —masculló a toda velocidad, antes de elevar la voz y preguntar—. Rafael, ¿conoces a la señorita Perenelle Fordbleu? Es el hada con amnistía que solicitó la ayuda de la Clave, ¿no? Quisiéramos entrevistarla, para nuestra investigación.

Rafael, conociendo a su amigo, miró detrás de él y notó que se acercaban dos Centuriones, que físicamente no se parecían mucho pero que ostentaban la misma expresión de descontento.

—Octavian, ¿quién es él? —Inquirió un rubio fornido y no muy alto, en tono despectivo.

—Permítanme presentarlos. Rafael, ellos son Sigmund Sedgewick y Arnold Silverhood. Sigmund, Arnold, él es Rafael Lightwood–Bane.

Enseguida, Rafael tendió la mano, encontrándose con algo que le había pasado antes.

Los otros dos dudaron lo suficiente en estrecharle la diestra como para notarse su disgusto.

—¿Tú eres el hijo de Alexander Lightwood? —Arnold Silverhood no lucía muy convencido.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Sabemos de ti por un asunto desagradable —indicó Sigmund Sedgewick.

—¿Disculpe?

—Rafael conoce a la señorita Fordbleu —intervino Octavian, con voz lo más serena posible—. ¿Podrías indicarnos quién es, por favor?

Sin quedarle más remedio, Rafael asintió y buscó en el otro extremo de la habitación, hasta que la coleta de pelo azul de su novia lo hizo saber su ubicación.

—Por allá —señaló—. Es la que está con June.

A la vez, Sigmund y Arnold se tensaron, pero asintieron con firmeza y caminaron hacia allá.

—¿Cómo puede una mujer como June Theospathi causar ese efecto en hombres tan fieros? —Dejó caer Rafael con tal ironía, que Octavian no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo—. La verdad, me alegra. June no se va a poner en nuestra contra solo por cómo nos llamamos o cómo nos vemos.

—No, según sé, es bastante justa.

—¿A qué se refería ese Sigmund con lo del asunto desagradable?

—Sabe que tú ayudaste a arrestar a los Verlac en las Catacumbas de París.

—¿Y?

—También se enteró que en el arresto, ayudó la señorita Fordbleu.

—Ajá, dime algo que no sepa.

Cuando vio suspirar con pesar a Octavian, Rafael supo que lo que seguía no le iba a gustar.

—Los Verlac escaparon de la Ciudad Silenciosa.

— _¿Es una maldita broma?_

—Rafael, no grites. ¡Por el Ángel! ¿Qué te pasa?

Junto a los dos cazadores de sombras, sin que éstos se dieran cuenta, acababa de ponerse Max, quien paseaba la mirada de uno al otro con el ceño fruncido.

—Siempre me sorprende que uses esa expresión tan… Tan nefilim —dijo Octavian, para acto seguido tenderle la diestra—. ¿Cómo estás, Max?

—Bien, ahora que logramos verte antes de uno de nuestros cumpleaños —ante la guasona frase de Max mientras le aceptaba la diestra, Octavian meneó la cabeza y sonrió—. Ya, hablando en serio, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

—Tave, dime que es mentira —pidió Rafael, ignorando a su hermano.

—¿En serio crees que mentiría con algo así?

No, Rafael lo sabía de sobra. Octavian sabía mentir, aunque lo hacía lo menos posible. Maldiciendo mentalmente, respiró hondo intentando calmarse, pero al pensar en Antoine y Simone Verlac libres, la rabia quería aflorar en él.

—¿Cuándo paso eso? ¿Y por qué no lo sabíamos?

—Hace un par de semanas, más o menos. El Escolamántico se enteró por los Hermanos Silenciosos. Asesinaron a uno de ellos durante la fuga y no han querido hablar al respecto.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste tú?

—Después de una reunión extraordinaria del Consejo que hubo antes de los censos.

Rafael, pasmado, miró enseguida a Max.

—¿Te enteraste de esa reunión? —Preguntó.

—Sí, pero no supe de qué se había tratado. Solo me temí que dijeran algo malo porque papá llegó de muy mal humor y padre apenas hablaba.

Para que a su padre brujo se le borrara la sonrisa del rostro, pensó Rafael, la cosa debía ser extremadamente seria. Hizo una mueca de enfado.

—Eso no explica que no lo supiéramos en Londres —apuntó.

—Los Hermanos Silenciosos se están encargando. Ellos nunca arman alboroto.

Eso, admitió Rafael, era cierto.

— _¡Diablos!_ ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Al?

—Tú no le dirás nada a Al —mandó Octavia, con su tono más severo, ese que Rafael sabía que empleaba al estar en servicio—. Voy a informarle a Ty y él decidirá cuándo decírselo.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Sabes lo que esos…? Tave, Al tiene derecho…

—Sé que tiene derecho a estar enterado. Solo te pido que primero, me dejes hablar con mi hermano. Él y Kit son los responsables de Al ahora.

—¿Y yo qué, no tengo voz en esto? ¡Soy su _parabatai_!

Octavian volvió a suspirar, echando una ojeada a su alrededor

—Si insistes, te dejaré decírselo. Pero por favor, procura que la información no salga de ustedes. Oficialmente, no deben saber nada aún.

Rafael asintió y apretó los labios un segundo, antes de mirar hacia donde estaba la otra habitación, justo en el instante en que Alphonse salía de ella.

—¡Oye, Al! —Lo llamó, agitando una mano en alto—. ¿Ya saludaste a Tave?

Alphonse se acercó a él arqueando una ceja, claramente sin comprender la pregunta.

—Sí, ya lo hice —contestó, dedicándole a Octavian un gesto de disculpa que el otro aceptó—. ¿No le dijiste que estuviste allí?

—Lo hice, pero ya conoces a Rafael, solo pone atención a lo que le interesa.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Tave, ¿has visto a la Nelly de Rafael? —Decidió intervenir Max, sonriendo con picardía.

—¿La Nelly de…? Espera, ¿está aquí?

—¡Sí! ¿No te lo contó? ¡Es Perenelle Fordbleu!

Octavian se mostró sorprendido, antes de echarse a reír.

—¿Soy yo o te fijas en la gente más peculiar, Rafael? —comentó.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—A nada. En realidad, no debería extrañarme, te conozco desde hace años.

—Tave, te estás ganando un cuchillo serafín en la frente, entérate.

—Eso es de bárbaros, Rafael —soltó Max, aunque sonreía con cierta burla.

—Creo que se refiere a Perenelle y a mí, Rafe.

Con semejante acotación de parte de Alphonse, a Rafael se le quitaron las ganas de bromear, dedicándose mejor a observar a Alphonse para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

A simple vista, su _parabatai_ se veía como siempre, pero algo contradecía esa impresión. De pronto, recordó lo de los grilletes que mencionara Octavian y si él sintió náuseas al pensar en Thorwyn con esas cosas puestas, por muy de la Cacería que fuera, ¿qué sentiría Alphonse?

—Al, ¿podemos salir un momento? —Pidió con seriedad.

—Sí, claro.

—Rafael…

—No te preocupes, Tave. Vamos a volver pronto.

Antes de que Octavian o Max pudieran decir algo más, Rafael comenzó a caminar, seguido de cerca por Alphonse. Dejaron la sala, pasaron a un costado de la fuente de sirena y abrieron las enormes puertas, cerrando inmediatamente tras de sí.

—Tave dijo que pasó algo con los Centuriones y Thorwyn —comenzó, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del abrigo, pues una fría brisa comenzó a soplar entonces.

—No sé qué tanto hablarían antes de que yo llegara, pero Thorwyn y Alwyn se veían alterados. El rubio, Arnold Silverhood, quería ponerle grilletes de hierro a Thorwyn.

—¿Por qué?

—Tal parece que no quería que escapara antes de poder interrogarlo.

Rafael tragó saliva al oír aquello de escapar. Por una vez, quiso huir de su _parabatai_.

—¿A cuenta de qué quiere el Escolamántico interrogar a Thorwyn? ¿Por los refugiados?

—No lo sé, es que… Los tres hablamos de… De otro asunto. Salí para que descansaran.

Habría querido preguntar de qué habló Alphonse con sus parientes, pero Rafael decidió que podía preguntar después. Primero, lo importante.

—Al, Tave me dijo una cosa…

—¿Sobre los refugiados?

—No, sobre… Algo pasó con los Verlac.

Rafael vio cómo Alphonse fruncía el ceño, pensativo, aunque sus manos lo traicionaron al apretarse en sendos puños. Si era por nerviosismo o enojo, no podía adivinarlo.

—Hace un momento, vi que _madame_ Inquisidora y tu padre… Alec —Alphonse pronunció el sobrenombre del Emisario con duda, como siempre que algún adulto lo animara a hacerlo y él a duras penas se atrevía—, no sé, parecían dudar al mencionar a los Verlac. ¿Qué te dijo Octavian?

—Primero, me pidió que no se nos ocurra contarle a nadie.

Alphonse asintió, sin pedir más razones. Rafael seguía admirándose de la confianza que depositaba en él, cosa que hacía desde mucho antes de ser _parabatai_ y sin haber hecho nada para ganársela. Considerando la historia personal de Alphonse, sabía que era un verdadero privilegio.

—Los Verlac se fugaron de la Ciudad de Hueso.

—¿Qué? —Alphonse susurró aquello no tanto con recelo, sino con miedo—. ¿Cuándo?

—Tave no me dio una fecha exacta, solo que fue antes de que ordenaran el censo de los mestizos. Dice que los Hermanos se están haciendo cargo de buscarlos. Es que… mataron a uno.

—¿Durante la fuga? —ante el asentimiento de Rafael, Alphonse, quedó anonadado—. ¿Cómo pudieron lograrlo, para empezar? ¿Y por qué no los han encontrado? ¿No les impusieron runas de rastreo o algo?

—No tengo idea. Creo que podríamos preguntarle a Tave, pero tendría que ser lejos de esos tipos con los que vino. Son insoportables.

—Es cierto.

—Oye, ¿crees que Sigmund Sedgewick sea pariente de Derek?

—Tal vez

—¿Y sabrá que Derek es gay? Si no, me gustaría ir a decírselo, solo para ver qué cara pone. Parece la clase de tipo que se pondría en contra del pobre Derek por algo así.

—No te atrevas, Rafe, porque si eso llega a pasar, Derek no volverá a hablarte.

Tras hacer esa reconvención, Alphonse se quedó con los ojos fijos al frente, pero por su semblante, se notaba que sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí.

—Al, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Crees que Simone y Antoine sigan con sus…? Bueno, sus «planes», por llamarlos de alguna manera. Me preocupa. Si alguien como Thorwyn, que lleva décadas en la Cacería, se siente mal al hablar de ese tema…

—Ya. Temo que tengas razón. Lo que no entiendo es qué ganan con…

—¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Simone en París?

Rafael forzó la memoria, pero debió negar con la cabeza al poco rato.

—Lo siento, no muy bien. Me parecieron tonterías, eso sí me acuerdo.

—Dijo algo sobre que el Ángel nos había abandonado y que por qué nosotros no podíamos aprovechar las ventajas de aquellos a los que debemos combatir.

Esas palabras iluminaron los recuerdos de Rafael, haciéndolo sentir de nuevo las terribles ganas de tener enfrente a los Verlac para hacerles daño.

—Por eso lo de los… Bueno, esas _cosas_.

—¿Sabes a dónde se llevaron los cuerpos?

—Ese día escuché a Günther avisándole a su mujer que los enviarían al Laberinto.

—¿Nunca vas a llamar a Suzzy por su nombre?

—No lo sé. Debe hacer más méritos, aunque ya no es tan repelente, eso ayuda.

Alphonse meneó la cabeza, condescendiente, mientras Rafael se alegraba de la tenue sonrisa que esbozaba su _parabatai_.

No era mucho, pero para Rafael, cada sonrisa de Alphonse que conseguía, era un triunfo.

—¿Por dónde llegaron?

—¿Quiénes?

Como siempre, la sonrisa de Alphonse no había durado mucho; sin embargo, esa era una de las ocasiones en que se debía a los acelerados procesos mentales del joven. Rafael no pudo evitar el preguntarse, por enésima vez, cómo era que alguien con Alphonse no había conseguido un _parabatai_ antes que él llegara, si además de buena persona era bastante inteligente.

—Los Centuriones. Perenelle y yo no los vimos llegar y estábamos aquí afuera hace un momento. Recibimos a Max, ¿te acuerdas?

—Bueno, sí… —el detalle hizo renegar a Rafael por no haberlo notado antes, pero casi enseguida se le iluminó la cara —Creo que al hacer las reparaciones del Salón, después de la Guerra Mortal, se añadió una puerta trasera, para emergencias. Podemos confirmarlo con Tave.

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Lo preguntas por algo en particular?

Alphonse suspiró y Rafael sospechó la respuesta que recibiría.

—Por el momento, será mejor que no lo sepas, Rafe.

No se equivocó, solo que por una vez, tampoco la replicó.

Confiaba en Alphonse sin reservas. Después de todo, era su preciado _parabatai_.


	20. Nos puede acarrear un montón de (-)

**XX. Nos puede acarrear un montón de problemas.**

 _«La fuerza de una familia, como la fuerza de un ejército, se funda en su mutua lealtad.»_

 _Mario Puzo._

 _Febrero de 2025._

Getty y Liam salieron sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Se suponía que ese día volverían a Londres, pero tras un apurado desayuno, los adultos se fueron a una reunión extraordinaria en el Gard, así que ellos se quedaron un rato en la casa de Geraldine Kriegsmesser antes de que Getty, un poco harta, propusiera salir a la calle a explorar, cosa a la que Liam solo se opuso un par de segundos, como mucho.

En las calles, ambos comprendieron casi enseguida que algo pasaba.

Tras un momento de duda, quisieron ver de nuevo la Plaza del Ángel, así que conforme se acercaban a ella, observaron que había más gente que iba en la misma dirección. No les habría importado, de no ser por los comentarios que alcanzaron a escuchar.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿El Salón cerrado?

—Sí, es lo que le dijeron a Steven cuando preguntó.

—¿Y lo dijo Alexander Lightwood en persona?

—June también estaba allí.

—¡Por el Ángel! ¿Para qué tenemos la Paz Fría, entonces? ¡Hadas en Alacante!

Solo oyendo la mención de la Paz Fría, Getty se giró hacia Liam, alarmada.

—¿Y eso? —masculló a toda prisa.

Liam se encogió de hombros, claramente sin saber qué contestar.

Aceleraron el paso hasta llegar a su destino, donde se estaba reuniendo una multitud al pie de la escalinata del Salón de los Acuerdo. Debido a la reunión en el Gard, allí había solo menores de edad. Algunos, por sus estaturas, seguramente pronto serían adultos, más por las expresiones fieras y desdeñosas que mostraban.

—No me gusta —musitó Getty, frunciendo el ceño.

—A mí tampoco.

Que Liam se expresara de manera tan firme sorprendió a la rubia, más cuando notó que la voz del niño era más alta de lo usual.

—¿Crees que pase algo como en Londres y ese odioso de Gilbert Longford?

—Tal vez, es que… No se ven contentos.

Getty tuvo que darle la razón a Liam. Conforme se intentaban acercar a la escalinata, el grupo se veía más compacto, bloqueando a cualquiera, pero siendo ellos dos algo pequeños en comparación con ellos, pudieron colarse poco a poco a donde querían.

En lo alto de la escalinata, haciendo guardia delante de las puertas cerradas del Salón de los Acuerdos, se podían ver unas figuras. El brillo de las armas que empuñaban podía intimidar, pero para Getty y Liam, fue una fuente de alivio y sin que nadie se los impidiera, subieron corriendo a su encuentro, causando muecas de extrañeza.

— _¡Diablos!_ ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí, Getty?

—Hola, Rafael, nos alegra mucho verte —saludó la aludida con ironía, causando un par de risitas—. Es que en casa de la señora Geraldine nos quedamos solos, así que…

—¿Se quedaron solos? —intervino una joven muy guapa de pelo y ojos azules que, si Getty no recordaba mal, era Perenelle, la novia de Rafael, ¿sería por ella que hablaban de hadas en la Ciudad de Cristal?

—Sí, se fueron al Gard —contestó Liam, con voz apenas audible.

—¡Liam! —La exclamación vino de Max, a quien Getty le alegraba ver, aunque la sorprendía que el joven brujo empuñara una espada de hoja curva, que creía era una cimitarra—. ¡Me alegra mucho verte!

—Eh… A mí también, Max. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Hay refugiados de la Clave adentro y como algunos son hadas, nos pidieron venir a vigilar.

Alphonse, colocado entre Rafael y Perenelle, lucía mucho más serio de lo normal, lo cual a Getty la puso en guardia. Cuando su amigo estaba así, significaba que intuía problemas y como rara vez fallaba, ella agradeció en silencio al Ángel por haberse colgado un par de _charkhram_ al cinturón, además de llevar la estela en un bolsillo.

—¿Refugiados? ¿En plural? —Se interesó Liam.

Para asombro de Getty y el resto, el niño tenía un cuchillo arrojadizo en la mano. Menos mal que no fue la única en ir prevenida, pensó la rubia.

—Yo soy una —apuntó Perenelle, alzando el brazo derecho, donde cargaba con una especie de ballesta en miniatura hecha de pura luz—. Aunque tengo amnistía. Recuérdenme agradecerles a esos Centuriones.

—¿Podemos ayudar en algo? —Getty, al hablar, sacó uno de sus _charkhram_.

—Ustedes no deberían quedarse —espetó Rafael, ceñudo—. Max, ¿podrías…?

—¡No vamos a irnos! —Getty y Liam dijeron eso al unísono, así que se miraron con sorpresa, debido a la coincidencia, antes de asentirles a los demás.

—No les estamos preguntando.

—Chicos, ¿nos harían un favor? —Inquirió Alphonse, mirándolos atentamente.

De nuevo sincronizados, Liam y Getty asintieron.

—Vayan con Perenelle al interior, hasta la puerta trasera, y vigilen que nadie entre por allí.

—¿Por qué debo llevarlos yo? —La nombrada no sonaba conforme con la disposición.

—Porque a la primera que querrán hacer daño, si se descontrolan, será a ti.

La sentencia de Alphonse no sonaba bien, pero Getty dedujo, por las caras que ponían los otros tres, que tenía razón.

—Vengan conmigo —dijo Perenelle, abriendo una de las puertas tras de sí, antes de dirigirse a los que se quedaban—. Más vale que me llamen si me necesitan, ¿de acuerdo?

Los otros asintieron antes de que la joven entrara, seguida por Liam.

Getty fue la última, deteniéndose solo un segundo a mirar las expresiones de sus amigos, quienes apenas le dedicaron un gesto de despedida antes de mirar de nuevo a los que empezaban a atiborrar la Plaza del Ángel.

En silencio, les deseó buena suerte, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y seguir a Perenelle.

—Te recuerdo —dijo la muchacha de pelo azul, cordial—. ¿Georgette, no? ¿La hija de Julie?

—Sí, esa soy yo.

—Liam… He escuchado un poco de ti. ¿Tu nombre completo es William Carstairs?

—Sí, señorita.

Contrario a lo que ocurría con otras personas, Perenelle pareció escuchar perfectamente la voz baja de Liam, pues indicó.

—Puedes llamarme Perenelle, Liam. Tú también, Georgette. Ah, tú serías Getty, ¿verdad?

—Si quieres. Mi madre me llama Georgette, así que no me molesta si también lo usas.

Perenelle asintió justo al llegar ante a una puerta.

—Vamos a cortar por aquí —indicó antes de abrir, para luego bajar la voz y añadir—. Por favor, no digan nada de la gente reunida afuera. Algunas de las personas aquí dentro están algo delicadas de salud, no quisiera alterarlas.

A una, Getty y Liam asintieron y se guardaron las armas. Perenelle aprobó su actuar con una cabezada y sacudiendo su diestra, la pequeña ballesta de luz desapareció.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Quiso saber Liam, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Como dije, soy un hada, pero gran parte de mi magia me enseñó a usarla una bruja, por eso puedo hacer estas cosas.

—¿Fue la señorita Glace? —Supuso Getty, encantada.

—Sí, fue _madame_. Ahora, mantengan los ojos abiertos.

Los otros dos asintieron para a continuación, ver que Perenelle abría la puerta con cuidado, cediéndoles el paso.

La gente al otro lado, muchos de ellos recostados en catres o sentados en los mismos, sí que se veían cansados, aunque algunos más que otros. Getty echó un vistazo muy rápido a su alrededor, sin perder de vista el vistoso pelo de Perenelle, fijándose también que Liam no se separara mucho de ella. Se sentía responsable por haberlo llevado, aunque no era su culpa si habían acabado en una situación que, esperaba, no se pusiera fea.

—¡Niño!

El llamado sobresaltó a Getty, pero no tanto como a Liam, que sin darse cuenta, se colocó detrás de ella, claramente temeroso. Perenelle, sin demora, dio un paso al frente y se puso delante de los dos, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Quiso saber.

—¡Ese niño! —El dueño de la voz, un chico de cabello negro con ojos completamente verdes y para nada humanos, señalaba a Liam con una mano—. ¿De dónde salió?

—¿Dónde…? No entiendo la pregunta, Joshua.

—¡Él estaba con nosotros antes de que ustedes llegaran, Perenelle! ¿De dónde salió?

Frunciendo el ceño, Perenelle miró hacia atrás, fijándose en Liam.

—¿Has estado en Feéra? —quiso saber, con voz amable.

A sabiendas de que su amigo no mentiría, Getty lo vio asentir, agachando la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo llegaste a este plano, Liam? —preguntó Perenelle.

—Yo… Eso… Creo que el mes pasado. Mi cabeza… No me acuerdo bien…

Perenelle pareció comprender a Liam, porque asintió y se dirigió a aquel a quien llamara Joshua con un ademán autoritario.

—¿Por qué el interés en Liam? Si quieres hacerle daño, te advierto que los nefilim no…

—¿Qué tienen que ver los nefilim?

—Nos están dando asilo, Joshua, por si lo has olvidado. No dejarán que hagas daño a uno de los suyos, ¿comprendes?

—¿Ese niño es un…? —Joshua boqueó un par de veces, sorprendido, antes de sacudir la cabeza y mostrar una mueca de desagrado—. ¡No, Perenelle! ¡No puede ser un cazador de sombras! ¡Debe ser un brujo! Hizo algo allá, algo raro…

Joshua parecía incapaz de explicarse, pero a su alrededor, hubo quienes prestaron atención al intercambio y empezaban a mostrar la misma expresión de desconfianza en cuanto se fijaban en Liam. Getty se movió solo un poco, cubriéndolo mejor con su cuerpo, queriendo que entendieran que nadie le haría daño sin antes vérselas con ella.

—Los hijos de cazadores de sombras, son cazadores de sombras —indicó Perenelle con cautela—. Eso lo sabemos todos —observó su entorno lentamente—. Por favor, recuerden eso y que mientras estemos aquí, no nos conviene ofender a los cazadores de sombras.

—¡Te digo que no es cazador de sombras! ¿Dónde están sus runas, entonces?

—¡Es un niño! Quizá aún no tiene la edad, ¿lo has pensado?

Incapaz de soportar aquello, Getty volteó hacia Liam mientras metía una mano al bolsillo.

—¿Confías en mí? —Le susurró.

No esperaba que Liam asintiera y menos al instante, pero Getty vio que lo hizo, lo cual le produjo un alivio indescriptible antes de sacar la estela, tomarlo de la mano y salir de detrás de Perenelle, adoptando la expresión más decidida de la que era capaz.

—Es cazador de sombras y puedo probarlo —dijo, alzando la estela.

Los desconfiados intercambiaron miradas y Joshua fue el que asintió.

—Anda, eso quiero verlo —espetó, ceñudo.

Dedicándole una mirada desagradable al tal Joshua, Getty asintió, se acomodó la estela en la mano y miró a Liam con amabilidad.

—Tu mano dominante es la derecha, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—Sí, Getty. Gracias.

Ella asintió, respiró hondo y esperó estar haciendo lo correcto.

Con mucho cuidado, inclinó su rubia cabeza mientras levantaba un poco la diestra de Liam, dejando a la vista el dorso. Apoyó la punta de la estela en donde recordaba que debía hacerlo, volvió a respirar hondo y, tras dejar escapar el aire lentamente, comenzó a trazar.

A favor de Liam, no se sobresaltó cuando el instrumento le recorrió la piel, aunque sí hubo un momento en el cual, le apretó un poco más la mano. Era la primera vez que ella trazaba una runa de las que se consideraban más importantes, pero haría eso y más con tal de proteger a Liam, quien en poco tiempo, se había convertido en alguien a quien apreciaba.

Cuando acabó, observó el resultado. No lucía exactamente como la suya, dibujada por un Hermano Silencioso que seguramente había hecho el trabajo incontables veces, pero por lo menos contenía todos los trazos que debía y Liam solo reaccionó dándole otro apretón a su mano cuando terminó. Alzó la cara, queriendo ver cómo se sentía, topándose con los ojos marrones de su amigo abiertos de par en par, con algo similar a una sonrisa aflorando en sus labios.

Oficialmente, Liam podía considerarse un cazador de sombras y parecía feliz por ello.

—¿Satisfechos? —Soltó Perenelle, cruzándose de brazos viendo a su alrededor.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo allá, entonces? —Espetó Joshua, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

—Quizá no fue él —aventuró otra persona, una jovencita de largo pelo negro y que mostraba unos filosos caninos cuando verbalizaba las vocales—. Tal vez las hadas nos hicieron creer…

—¡Fue él! ¡Solo pasaba cuando estábamos con él!

Un repentino estruendo en el exterior hizo que la conversación cesara.

—¿Ya vienen a liquidarnos? —dejó escapar Joshua, furioso y sarcástico.

—Niños, vayan hacia allá —Perenelle señaló el fondo del lugar, donde se veía un hueco en la pared a modo de acceso a otra área—, giren a la derecha y quédense vigilando la puerta del fondo. Iré a ver qué sucedió.

A continuación, Perenelle deshizo el camino, abandonando la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa afuera? —Preguntó Joshua, malhumorado.

Getty no se molestó en contestar. Tomó a Liam de la mano sin Marca y fue a donde le indicara Perenelle, guardándose la estela y llevando la mano a donde tenía sus _charkhram_. Estaba por llegar al hueco sin puerta cuando alguien puso un brazo delante de ella, bloqueándole el paso. Dando un respingo, retrocedió solo un poco y miró con fiereza a quien estaba allí.

Al segundo siguiente, la chica tuvo que parpadear a toda velocidad, creyendo que estaba viendo algo imposible.

—¿Usted es…?

—Nos conocimos en París, por si no lo recuerdas.

Getty asintió, atónita al ver de nuevo al hombre castaño y muy, muy guapo que, ahora sabía, era pariente de Alphonse por parte de Amélie Poquelin.

—¿Pasó algo afuera? —Se interesó el hombre.

—Creemos que sí, Perenelle fue a ver.

El castaño asintió y miró a su lado, a poca distancia suya.

—Es el momento —indicó, hablándole a alguien que Getty no distinguió desde su posición.

En esto, una voz masculina y muy bonita dijo algo, pero Getty no le entendió. A juzgar por su expresión, Liam tampoco supo descifrar las palabras, pero se asustó y le estrujó la mano un poco más de lo necesario, pero no se quejó.

—¿Quién acaba de decir eso? —Quiso saber, ceñuda y dedicándole un gesto a Liam para que no se preocupara.

—Lo lamento, pero no queremos involucrarlos. No deben mirar hacia la puerta del fondo.

—Pero… Perenelle dijo…

—Adelántate, Alwyn. Dejaré un mensaje.

La voz habló esta vez en francés, al mismo tiempo que súbitamente, aparecía alguien junto al castaño que los hizo dar un brinco a Getty y a Liam.

—¡Usted es el hada que…! —Musitó el niño, aterrado.

—Me alegra ver que lograras volver, William Carstairs.

El recién aparecido era un hombre también muy guapo, de pelo plateado y orejas en punta, con un ojo negro y otro tapado por un parche blanco. Sus rasgos eran lo suficientemente similares a los del castaño como para intuir que tenían algún parentesco, lo que vendría a significar que… ¿También tendría un parentesco con Alphonse?

No pudo preguntarle al castaño, pues se perdió de vista enseguida por el pasillo de la puerta trasera para acatar la petición del otro, aunque con expresión contrariada.

—No puedo quedarme —indicó el hombre hada de pelo plateado, en cuyo rostro se traslucía una profunda tristeza—, aunque eso es lo que desean los cazadores de sombras. Necesito que les digan que he de cumplir un juramento antes de someterme a su justicia.

—¿Va a escaparse? —Getty no pudo evitar sonar escandalizada.

—Bajo sus términos, sí.

—Señor, ¿por qué me ayudó antes?

La pregunta de Liam sobresaltó a Getty, pero no interrumpió. Presentía que de hacerlo, no se iba a enterar de nada y además, quería demostrarle a su amigo que era alguien de confianza.

—Porque nadie merece ser arrancado de su hogar ni de su familia. Mucho menos niños. ¿Has visto ya a tus padres?

—Sí, señor. Ellos quieren darle las gracias.

—Me considero agradecido con que hayas vuelto con ellos sano y salvo. Por favor, si alguien pregunta, ustedes no me han visto.

—¿Para quién es el mensaje entonces? —Getty trataba de entender ese punto, sin éxito.

Cuando el hombre hada sonrió, la rubia ya no tuvo dudas de que, de alguna manera, él debía ser pariente de su amigo Alphonse. Era un gesto tan bonito y fugaz, que dolía.

—Para Alphonse Edward Montclaire.

Acto seguido, el hada se fue, dejando a dos jóvenes cazadores de sombras muy intrigados.


	21. Así solo cuenta tu palabra, sin testigos

**XXI. Así solo cuenta tu palabra, sin testigos…**

 _«Yo no tengo miedo a la muerte. Es el precio que uno paga para poder jugar al juego de la vida.»_

 _Jean Giraudoux._

 _Febrero de 2025._

Era increíble que no hubiera tardado ni un día en volver al bosque de Brocelind.

Thorwyn sabía que, una vez que cruzara las fronteras de Idris, acabaría de cometer un acto imperdonable a ojos de los cazadores de sombras.

Sin embargo, era lo que debía hacer, si quería finalmente quebrar aquella cadena de infortunio, una que no había dejado ser feliz a la sangre de su sangre.

—¿Seguro que no debo ir contigo?

Thorwyn asintió, procediendo a sacar de un bolsillo una venda que odiaba con el alma.

— _Debes volver a París_ —indicó, procediendo a explicarse casi enseguida—. _Debes ir allí, estar listo para proteger a Amélie y para ayudar a tus amigos subterráneos. Haz lo que puedas desde allí por Alphonse._

—No me parece justo que…

— _La justicia nunca ha sido para mí, Albwyn. Así que procuraré que sea para ustedes._

—¡No tienes por qué hacerlo solo! Puedo… ¡Podemos ayudarte!

— _Los actos que se maldijeron fueron los míos._

—¡Pero los maldijo tu padre! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Es una maldición cíclica! ¡Lo hicieron con el fin de torturarte mientras vivas!

— _Sé lo que significa una maldición cíclica, Albwyn. También sé que la posibilidad de romperla solo está en mí, porque soy el objeto de la misma. Por lo tanto, no debes interferir._

Alwyn lo veía con evidente agonía, ansioso de ayudarle de alguna forma, pero Thorwyn no permitiría que lo hiciera como estaba pensando.

—Ojalá tuviera el poder de retenerte con nosotros —musitó finalmente Alwyn, resignado.

— _Curioso. Algo muy parecido dijo Margueritte cuando nos separamos._

Al oír eso, Alwyn lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No sabía eso —indicó.

— _Evidentemente. Nos despedimos a solas, después de su último intento por mantenerme a su lado y mi última explicación de por qué no podía quedarme._

—Entonces mi madre…

— _Sí, ella supo que me marché y la razón tras ello._

—Mi madre era más fuerte que yo, ¿eh?

— _Tu fortaleza es herencia de Margueritte. Por eso estoy muy agradecido._

—¿Crees que también sea el caso de Amélie? ¿Y el de Alphonse?

— _En parte. Ellos han tenido a más personas que contribuyeron a hacerlos quienes son ahora. Pero me preocupa Alphonse. Es como si todo lo que no sufrieron Amélie y tú, le haya tocado a él. Por favor, Albwyn, Amélie y tú no duden en protegerlo con todo lo que tengan. Sobreviva o no, seré feliz pensando en que lo han hecho._

Alwyn asintió, tragando en seco. Thorwyn, con solo ver sus ojos, supo que contenía las lágrimas por el nieto al que apenas conocía pero que ya amaba, un muchacho que demostraba, con creces y de forma misteriosa, que por fortuna había heredado lo mejor de ellos.

—¿Lo que no sufrimos Amélie y yo? —Preguntó.

— _Sí. Tú y Amélie tuvieron a Margueritte, a tu amada Anne, a Étienne Poquelin… Alphonse, hasta hace muy poco, no tenía a nadie._

—Casi como tú. ¿Por eso es que te preocupa más él? ¿Temes que tome alguna decisión similar a la tuya, ahora que ya tiene a quiénes proteger?

Alwyn había dado en el blanco, pero Thorwyn se veía incapaz de confirmárselo en voz alta. Al desviar la vista, no hizo falta que lo hiciera, ya que Alwyn lo vio y suspiró.

—Cuidaremos de él —prometió Alwyn finalmente—. Por favor, solo jura que _…_

— _No puedo jurarte nada relativo a mi seguridad, a mi bienestar ni a mi regreso._

—¡Pero…!

— _Por favor, no me pidas jurar algo de eso._

—¡Bien! En ese caso, júrame que cada vez que estés en peligro, pensarás en alguno de nosotros. En mí, en Amélie, en Alphonse, ¡el que prefieras!

Thorwyn se preguntó por qué le pedía eso, pero asintió en silencio. No le costaba nada y no sería muy diferente a como pasaba los días desde que sabía que Alwyn seguía vivo, desde que conocía la existencia de Amélie y desde que descubrió quién era el amado bebé que ella no quiso entregar diecisiete años atrás.

— _Juro que cuando me encuentre en peligro, uno de ustedes estará en mi mente._

Alwyn asintió. No se veía satisfecho del todo, pero sí algo consolado por lo que le esperaba.

— _Adiós, querido hijo. No olvides nunca que los tuyos y tú están en mi corazón._

Antes de que Alwyn pudiera corresponder de alguna forma sus palabras, Thorwyn salió de Idris, rumbo a lo que podía ser su amargo final.

—&—

La sala de reuniones del Gard, donde el Consejo estaba reunido en pleno, estaba inundada del odioso ruido de las discusiones.

Cuando llegó el mensaje de fuego a Londres, Astrid temió que las cosas fueran de mal en peor. Ella, Sigfrid y Brunhild debieron decidir quién se quedaría en donde estaban y quiénes irían a la reunión, pero él no quiso discutir: prácticamente las empujó hacia el Portal, encabezando a los pocos de Londres que podían ir a Idris, haciéndolas prometer que lo mantendrían informado y él, a su vez, prometió llamarlas si se presentaba un imprevisto.

—Odio cuando Fridden es tan responsable —masculló Brunhild, haciendo una mueca.

Astrid le dio la razón a su _parabatai_ , solo en parte. Cierto, Sigfrid se exigía demasiado en cuanto le encomendaban una tarea, pero por otro lado, Londres no debía quedarse sin custodio.

Sin perder más tiempo, se habían dirigido a la sala de reuniones, hallándola sumida en aquel caos de cuchicheos que, conforme se adentraban, elevaban su volumen y su tono de repulsión.

—¿Escuché bien? —Musitó Brunhild cuando al fin, ambas hallaron sitios libres casi en primera fila; el resto de los de Londres se acomodaron en donde pudieron—. ¿Hadas en Alacante?

—Eso creo. Puede que exageren. Ya nos enteraremos.

Finalmente, un llamado al silencio de una voz masculina puso algo de orden. Al frente, se hallaban reunidos el Cónsul, la Inquisidora, el Emisario y los representantes subterráneos.

Vaya, aquello sí que iba en serio, pensó Astrid.

—Buenos días —saludó Kyoushirou Tokugawa, el Cónsul, de rasgos orientales y ojos grises penetrantes—. Lamento haber hecho esta convocatoria de forma tan apresurada, pero preferí informarles lo antes posible de la situación en Alacante.

—¿Es verdad entonces lo de las hadas? —inquirió una voz al fondo, masculina y ofendida.

—En primer lugar, no se refieran a todos como hadas —enumeró Kyoushirou, con su expresión más severa—. En segundo lugar, quien solicitó apoyo sí fue una chica hada, pero tiene amnistía —eso causó revuelo, ya que no se sabía de ningún hada que hubiera recurrido a ese procedimiento desde que se había establecido en los Undécimos Acuerdos—. Y en tercer lugar, quisiera saber cómo es que todos ustedes parecen estar tan seguros de quiénes son nuestros refugiados, si algunos no tienen ni una hora de haber pisado Idris.

—Varios tenemos parientes en la ciudad y en la Academia —indicó una mujer a la derecha de Astrid y Brunhild, al otro lado de la sala.

—Ah, entonces sus jóvenes prefieren chismorrear en lugar de hacer algo de provecho. Ahora, si no les importa, vamos a dejar las cosas en claro, esperando que no interrumpan de forma innecesaria hasta que terminemos.

A continuación, Kyoushirou hizo una seña al Emisario, quien se adelantó unos pasos y, con una expresión firme y seria, comenzó a hablar.

A medida que Alexander Lightwood describía la situación, Astrid y Brunhild intercambiaban miradas. No sabían qué dirían los demás reunidos allí, pero para ellas el asunto era grave y tal parecía que la Clave, a través del Emisario, había actuado como debía. Sin embargo, ambas observaron discretamente a su alrededor y descubrieron, con estupefacción, que eran más los que se veían inconformes con el hecho de tener refugiados con sangre feérica en la Ciudad de Cristal.

—¿Cuándo se marchan? —Fue la pregunta generalizada, en cuanto Alexander terminó su explicación—. ¡Tienen que sacarlos de Alacante!

Kyoushirou alzó una mano, en ademán de parar el bullicio. Poco a poco, el silencio volvió a caer en la sala, con prácticamente todos los ojos fijos en la alta y digna figura de aquel hombre.

—Estas personas permanecerán en Alacante hasta que estén en condiciones de viajar —indicó Kyoushirou, lo cual inició una nueva tanda de susurros—. ¡Escuchen! La joven hada no tenía por qué solicitarnos precisamente a nosotros que recibiéramos a toda esa gente, pero lo hizo. Sabía que nuestro Escolamántico lleva años investigando las desapariciones de mundanos con Visión y subterráneos mestizos, que a últimas fechas se incrementaron considerablemente, por lo que estas personas podrán finalmente acusar a sus captores antes de ser devueltas a casa. La señorita sabe también que se ha realizado una acusación formal contra las hadas que viven en este plano y siendo ella una, ¿todavía dudan de su buena voluntad al demostrar que está de nuestro lado? Además, les repito que se le concedió una amnistía y, antes de que pregunten, ella no la solicitó. Fueron cazadores de sombras, como ustedes y como yo, quienes pidieron que se le concediera, por servicios prestados a la Clave. Así pues, el Consejo ha aceptado la estadía de la joven hada y su grupo, y no se les negará nuestra ayuda.

De nuevo, el ruido de voces se alzó, implacable y duro, por lo cual Astrid y Brunhild se miraron con cierto desaliento. ¿De verdad sus congéneres estaban tan mal tras tantos años de Paz Fría y tensas relaciones con los subterráneos? ¡Ni siquiera veían lo que podían ganar, aunque sonara egoísta que se planteara así!

—¿Quién es esa hada? La que tiene amnistía.

La pregunta vino de una persona al centro del graderío. Astrid alzó la cabeza, aprovechando su estatura para echarle un vistazo al curioso, un hombre rubio muy bien conservado cuyos ojos dorados le dieron una pista de quién podría ser.

—¡Por el Ángel! —Exclamó por lo bajo, girándose hacia Brunhild con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Es Jace Herondale! —La rubia Sølvtorden dio voz al pensamiento de su _parabatai_.

—La señorita hada es Perenelle Claudine Fordbleu.

La respuesta fue dada por la Inquisidora. Si los mellizos Sølvtorden admiraban sobremanera al director Blackthorn, Astrid tenía en un pedestal a June Theospathi, una de las cazadoras de sombras más justas y dedicadas que había, sobre todo considerando el cargo que ostentaba.

—¿Y ella quién es exactamente? —Quiso saber, en el extremo opuesto a las dos chicas, un hombre de pelo cano y vestimenta muy sobria. Algo en sus rasgos recordaba a Kyoushirou.

—Ryusuke, habrás oído que se tuvo ayuda subterránea en la captura de los traidores Verlac, en París —al obtener un asentimiento del hombre, June continuó—. Una de las personas subterráneas que auxilió en el caso fue Perenelle Fordbleu. Los Centuriones Arya Starkweather, Günther Longford y Xiaolang Honglian, como muestra de agradecimiento y buena voluntad, solicitaron la amnistía en nombre de ella.

A la vez, muchos se fijaron en algunos cazadores de sombras sentados en primera fila. Destacaba mucho la melena bicolor de una mujer joven y menuda. Astrid, frunciendo el ceño, le señaló a Brunhild no ese cabello, sino al hombre de pelo oscuro a su lado, al que la rubia pronto reconoció también como Xiaolang, por su reciente visita al Instituto de Londres.

—¿Y si el hada no quería la amnistía? —Indagó el tal Ryusuke.

—Qué estupidez —masculló Astrid, haciendo una mueca.

—Entrevisté a la señorita Fordbleu —informó June, para asombro de varios—, por lo cual sé que ella pensaba solicitar la amnistía en cuanto concluyera con el rescate de los refugiados.

—¿Pensaba usar ese rescate como chantaje?

—¡No seas absurdo, Ryusuke! Ella lo dejó muy claro: el rescate lo realizó por voluntad propia, y al darlo a conocer a la Clave, solo fue para que lo tomaran como gesto de buena fe, a favor de su amnistía. Ignoraba que tres de nuestros Centuriones ya habían hecho el trámite por ella, pues se encontraba en Feéra.

—¿Qué hay de sus cómplices? —Dijo entonces una voz femenina.

Astrid arqueó una ceja. El acento de aquella mujer le sonaba de algo…

—¿Qué cómplices, Josiane? —Se extrañó June.

—Esos con los que hizo el rescate. Escuché que uno de ellos es un hada también.

Regresaron los cuchicheos, callados abruptamente cuando uno de los Centuriones sentados al frente, se puso de pie de un salto. Al girarse, Astrid se fijó en que no era precisamente joven, no tenía mucho pelo castaño sobre la cabeza y su cara daba a entender que había algo en lo recién oído que lo había alterado.

—Esto no me gusta —musitó Brunhild.

Astrid asintió en silencio y siguió prestando atención.

—El hada que mencionas parece ser que ayudó en el rescate, Josiane —dijo el Centurión, con voz potente, antes de añadir con ademán severo—, y lo requerimos aquí por otro asunto.

—¿Cuál asunto?

—Una acusación realizada hace años, sobre la desaparición de una cazadora de sombras.

—Si participó en un acto contra cazadores de sombras, ¡debe estar encerrado!

Ese grito incierto, surgido de un punto al fondo, fue secundado de manera demasiado rápida, al menos en opinión de Astrid. Era increíble, pero su tiempo en Londres le habían hecho olvidar que los prejuicios contra las hadas, en lugar de diluirse, cada vez estaban más presentes.

—Se nos recordó que el caballero hada es refugiado de la Clave. No se le puede arrestar.

—¡Eso es imperdonable!

—¡June, debe estar bajo custodia!

—¿Quién no dejó que se le arrestara?

—¡Basta! —Kyoushirou levantó la voz por encima de los reclamos—. ¿Vamos a faltar a nuestras propias leyes, con tal de saciar el odio de unos cuantos? Yo creo que no. Se hará todo como indican los protocolos, que para algo existen, así cada quién recibirá lo que le corresponde. La solicitud de ayuda de Perenelle Fordbleu será honrada y si el caballero hada que la acompaña cometió un delito, se le tendrá que enjuiciar como es debido, ¿ha quedado claro?

La mayoría no parecía estar conforme, pero recularon casi al instante. Astrid tuvo que admitir que Kyoushirou Tokugawa era uno de esos hombres que sabían imponer su voluntad cuando lo creía necesario, más cuando parecía que todo se saldría de control.

En ese momento, un estruendo lejano hizo que todos se pusieran en guardia, aunque eran pocos los que cargaban con armas más grandes que un cuchillo serafín. Astrid, tanteando en su abrigo color mostaza, sintió en los bolsillos lo de siempre: un par de cuchillos, el Sensor y la estela. Miró de reojo a Brunhild, quien había imitado sus movimientos de comprobación y asintió.

—Permítanme —dijo el representante de los brujos quien, si Astrid recordaba bien, era el padre subterráneo de Rafael; acto seguido, chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer unos binoculares entre pequeñas llamas azules, los cuales usó para mirar a través de la ventana más cercana, que había sido abierta sin que nadie supiera cuándo o cómo—. Humo —informó, fijando enseguida los ojos en el Emisario al añadir—. En la Plaza del Ángel, Alexander.

A su alrededor, hubo un revuelo considerable, pero Astrid y Brunhild no prestaron demasiada atención, mientras la primera salía discretamente de la sala y la segunda se aproximaba cuando podía a otra ventana, la más próxima a su asiento.

Tal vez fueran _parabatai_ y pelearan mejor juntas, pero ambas sabían aplicar, con excelentes resultados, aquello de «divide y vencerás», aunque se tratara de su propia unidad.

Solo esperaban que no fuera demasiado tarde para ayudar.

—&—

Astrid agradeció al Ángel que los adultos, en ocasiones, no lograran ponerse de acuerdo.

Halló las calles relativamente vacías en su camino hacia la Plaza del Ángel. Era fácil saber hacia dónde dirigirse, pues el brujo había tenido razón: se alzaba una columna de humo, aunque no era demasiado abundante ni denso. Quizá el daño no fuera grave, pero aún así…

Apretó los labios con aire tenso. No le gustaba la idea de meterse sin más en una batalla, menos estando sola. Una cosa era que tuviera la confianza suficiente en sus habilidades y otra muy diferente el no sentir el apoyo de la serena fuerza de Sigfrid y el de la fiel _parabatai_ que era Brunhild. Tratando de no ponerse nerviosa, siguió su camino, apurando el paso al imaginar que, si llegaba pronto, quizá podría armar un plan antes de lanzarse de cabeza a lo desconocido.

Delante de ella, casi chocando contra él, apareció un sujeto que se detuvo de golpe al verla.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Astrid se puso en guardia al darse cuenta de que no solo la ropa de ese sujeto no estaba en el mejor estado, sino que no distinguió runa alguna en él.

—Uno de los que estaba en el Salón de los Acuerdos —contestó el otro.

Astrid lo observó con atención. Ahora sabía que en el Salón de los Acuerdos se hallaban los refugiados de la Clave, el grupo de mestizos y mundanos con Visión que Perenelle Fordbleu y sus compañeros rescataran de la corte Noseelie. Aquel que tenía enfrente se veía mayor, pero no debía llevarle más que cinco o seis años, quizá. El cabello castaño parecía relucir, lo mismo que…

La joven parpadeó con aire confundido. ¿Estaba teniendo visiones?

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó.

El otro tragó saliva, titubeando solo unos segundos, antes de suspirar y contestar.

—Alphonse Lafontaine.

Bufando, Astrid se dijo que aquello era una broma bastante rara del destino. No solo el tipo tenía unos ojos muy parecidos a los de Alphonse Montclaire, sino que además compartían nombre de pila y, a juzgar por el apellido, también nacionalidad.

—¿Qué pasó en la Plaza del Ángel? —Quiso saber, apartando aquellos pensamientos.

—No estoy seguro. Me pidieron salir por la otra puerta, La trasera.

Recordando una charla con los Sølvtorden, hacía unos años, acerca de las reconstrucciones que Alacante realizó tras las dos guerras de dos mil siete, Astrid rememoró que a algunos edificios importantes les añadieron salidas de emergencia. Asintió con una cabezada, acercándose un paso a Lafontaine, quien a su vez retrocedió con un movimiento cuidadoso y curiosamente elegante.

Se acordó, de nuevo, del Alphonse que ella conocía.

—¿Iba a avisar a los del Gard? —Le preguntó.

—Sí, temía… Hay gente allá que no se puede mover aún y…

—Entiendo. Voy para allá. En el Gard ya se enteraron, no tardarán en enviar a alguien. ¿Quiere volver conmigo?

Lafontaine asintió y fue detrás de ella en cuanto se puso en marcha.

—Lo rescataron también, ¿no? —Astrid dijo aquello con el afán de iniciar conversación, deseando que no resultaran ofensivas sus palabras—. De Feéra.

—Eh… No precisamente.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—¿No sabe quién soy yo?

—Acabo de conocerlo y en el Gard no están muy dispuestos a escuchar de usted y su grupo. Así que no, no sé quién es exactamente. ¿Debería?

Lafontaine negó con la cabeza, fijando la vista al frente.

—Ya le decía yo que era mala idea venir aquí —masculló.

—¿A quién le dijo eso? ¿A Perenelle Fordbleu?

—¿Han mencionado a Perenelle?

—Es la chica hada con amnistía que pidió ayuda.

Tras un instante sin reaccionar, Lafontaine asintió.

Astrid frunció el ceño. Algo no encajaba en el diálogo, pero no veía qué podía ser.

Al minuto siguiente, doblando otra esquina, estuvieron finalmente en la Plaza del Ángel.

—¿Pero qué…?

Incrédula, Astrid miró a todos los reunidos allí, que por su aspecto debían tener su edad, antes de fijarse en un bulto a media escalinata del Salón de los Acuerdos… el cual humeaba, envuelto en una llamarada como no recordaba haber visto antes, en un tono azul casi violeta.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? —Masculló la joven Trueblood.

—Si quieren intentar otro ataque como ese, adelante —dijo entonces una voz muy fuerte, proveniente de lo alto de la escalinata—, pero no esperen que les vaya tan bien como a él.

Acto seguido, el fuego azul desapareció y reveló, ileso pero muy asustado, a un joven castaño con la ropa de combate de los cazadores de sombras.

—¡No te creas tan importante, brujo! —Gritó alguien.

Arrugando la frente, Astrid fijó la vista en la parte superior de la escalinata.

Delante de las puertas del Salón de los Acuerdos, se podía ver a un par de figuras con el traje de combate, a una que tenía cabellera azul y una más, un paso por delante de los otros, cuya ropa resaltaba una piel azul que la dejó boquiabierta.

¿Acaso estaba loca? Su debilidad por el color azul le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

—Lo único que he hecho es dejar en claro que no va a entrar nadie hasta que lo autorice la Clave, ¿qué problema tienen con eso?

Tras dar un paso en dirección a la escalinata, Astrid sintió que la sujetaban de un brazo.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Podemos ir por atrás, señorita —indicó Lafontaine en voz baja, soltándola.

Viendo que eso sería una ventaja, Astrid asintió y lo siguió, perdiéndose parte de lo dicho por aquel chico de piel azul, aunque bien mirado, podía llevarle un par de siglos de ventaja.

—Por aquí.

Lafontaine la había llevado a una calle estrecha a espaldas del Salón de los Acuerdos, que en otras circunstancias, apenas habría notado. Tragando saliva, Astrid se preparó para colarse allí tras su improvisado guía, quien en unas cuantas zancadas, ya estaba delante de un hueco apenas perceptible en la pared del edificio al que iban.

—Con cuidado, señorita. Dejaron a alguien vigilando la puerta por dentro.

—¿Quién hizo eso?

—Uno de los chicos que están con el brujo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Astrid se limitó a dar una cabezada, en señal de afirmación, antes de que el sujeto abriera la puerta y entrara. No tardó en imitarlo, oyendo casi enseguida una voz femenina que exclamó con sorpresa.

—¡Señor, no creí que volviera!

—Entiendo. ¿Todo bien aquí adentro?

—Por ahora sí, pero… ¿Sabe qué pasó afuera?

—Su amigo el brujo hizo un truco para sacar unos cuantos sustos. Vengo con una cazadora de sombras, dice que no tardan en enviar gente desde el Gard.

—¿Quién…? ¿Astrid?

La recién nombrada se giró en dirección a la voz, a punto de sacar un cuchillo serafín.

—¿Georgette? —Dejó escapar.

La chiquilla Lovelace la vio con el ceño fruncido, sin bajar del todo el _charkhram_ que empuñaba. Había que concederle que reaccionaba rápido cuando le encomendaban algo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo en Londres?

—No, el Consejo convocó una reunión. Hildie y yo vinimos con unos cuantos más. ¿Y tú?

—Liam y yo estábamos paseando cuando llegamos aquí y vimos el alboroto.

Hasta ese momento, Astrid distinguió a Liam Carstairs detrás de Getty.

—Vi a un brujo azul en la puerta, ¿sabes quién es?

—¿Max? Sí, es el hermano de Rafael. ¿Viste algo? Se oyó algo así como un estallido.

—Ha disgustado a unos cuantos —Astrid no creyó conveniente añadir gran cosa a lo dicho por Lafontaine, menos delante de aquellos dos, tan jóvenes como eran—. Espera, ¿dijiste que el brujo es hermano de Rafael?

—Sí, ¿no lo sabías?

Astrid frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria. Sí, había oído que Rafael tenía un hermano, pero no lograba recordar si le mencionaron antes que era un subterráneo. Se encogió de hombros porque, considerando a los padres adoptivos de Rafael, no le extrañaba nada.

—Ahora mismo, no me acuerdo —indicó verbalmente—. ¿Los refugiados están bien?

Getty asintió, lo mismo que Liam.

—Iré a echar un vistazo —indicó Lafontaine, pasando por detrás de Liam.

—Gracias, Lafontaine.

—¿Lafontaine? —Pronunció Getty con aire confundido, hasta que el reconocimiento se dejó ver en su rostro—. ¡Ah, sí! Me lo dijo Al.

—¿Qué te dijo Alphonse?

Getty la miró, apretando los labios, obviamente dudando en si contestar o no.

—¿Sabes qué? Dímelo después. ¿Alphonse está afuera, verdad?

—Sí, con Rafael, Max y Perenelle.

—¿Perenelle Fordbleu? ¿El hada?

Getty y Liam asintieron a la vez. Se vieron curiosamente tiernos, pero Astrid no creyó que ninguno de los dos apreciara el que se los dijera. La rubia era un poco ruda y el niño, muy tímido.

—Voy a apoyarlos, entonces. ¿Te puedes seguir quedando aquí?

—Sí, claro. ¿Tienes un cuchillo de más? Liam solo trajo uno y no sabe usar _charkhram_.

Astrid le entregó al niño el arma que sostenía y fue entonces que notó en él algo extraño. Le tomó la diestra con cuidado, observando en el dorso el diseño en negro de algo similar a un ojo.

—¿Tienes una runa ya? ¿Quién te la hizo? ¿Y para qué?

—Eso… Fue Getty. Es… complicado explicarlo —respondió Liam, visiblemente incómodo.

—Bien, te escucharé luego, si quieres. Bienvenido a los cazadores de sombras, Liam.

Astrid pasó junto a ellos para adentrarse en aquella estancia, apenas haciendo caso a las miradas de desconfianza de la gente a su alrededor, pensando que había sido completamente sincera con los chiquillos.

Una de sus escasas corazonadas le decía que de verdad, Liam Carstairs sería un excelente cazador de sombras y más con Getty Lovelace haciéndole compañía. Podía imaginarlos peleando juntos y bien en un futuro, sin ningún problema, sobre todo acordándose de los entrenamientos en Londres, en los cuales esos dos parecían acoplarse perfectamente.

Salió de la estancia diciéndose que, en la medida de lo posible, debía olvidarse de su añoranza por tratar con niños. Hasta la fecha le había funcionado para no ahogarse en la pena, ¿por qué dejar de hacerlo?

No tenía idea de que muy pronto, ese anhelo le serviría de algo.


	22. Vería y escucharía cosas muy (-)

**XXII. Vería y escucharía cosas muy interesantes.**

 _«Mi risa es mi espada, y mi alegría, mi escudo.»_

 _Martin Luther._

 _Febrero de 2025._

Era increíble lo que una multitud podía causar al perder la calma.

Brunhild dejó ir a su _parabatai_ con la esperanza de que realmente, no ocurriera nada grave. La Ciudad de Cristal, por desgracia, ya había demostrado no ser el baluarte infalible que se creyera por cientos de años. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a desear el haberse ido con ella, maldiciendo el desorden circundante y preguntándose qué tenía de genial el ser una adulta.

—¿Hildie?

La aludida se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad.

—¡Barb! —Brunhild no tardó nada en echarle los brazos al cuello a su madrastra, sonriendo con alivio cuando se separaron—. Olvidaba que habías venido a la boda.

—No te preocupes. ¿Quieres que te presente a los recién casados? Por cierto, pensé que te habías quedado en Londres, con tu hermano y Astrid.

Mientras ambas echaban a andar, de nuevo se produjo un alboroto, pero solo para ponerse de acuerdo sobre quiénes irían a la Plaza del Ángel.

—Llegó la convocatoria a la reunión al Instituto, así que Fridden nos envió.

—¿«Nos»? ¿Viniste con Astrid? No la veo.

Brunhild asintió, miró a su alrededor y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Ya se fue a la plaza —avisó.

Barbara meneó la cabeza.

—Esa chica siempre tan impulsiva —comentó, pero no parecía realmente enfadada—. ¡Ah, mira, aquí están! Günther, te presento a Brunhild Sølvtorden, mi hija.

El aludido, que resultó un rubio de figura imponente, se giró y observó a Brunhild con interés.

—Mucho gusto —dijo con voz grave y leve acento alemán—. Mi esposa, Suzette.

El rubio señaló a la joven mujer a su lado, de larga cabellera castaña y unos impresionantes ojos verdes. Su porte era altivo, pero no de mala manera, notó Brunhild. Era como si Suzette estuviera acostumbrada a mostrarse de forma digna con todo el mundo, a menos que fuera alguien muy cercano, como su marido, a quien sonrió dulcemente.

—Pensé que los chicos Sølvtorden estaban en Londres.

La observación de Suzette fue hecha con leve acento francés, uno al que Brunhild se había acostumbrado al escuchar a Alphonse Montclaire, aunque éste, en realidad, casi siempre hablaba en inglés y con una pronunciación prácticamente perfecta.

—Fridden, mi hermano Sigfrid, está allá como custodio. Unos cuantos vinimos a la reunión.

—Creí que conocería a tu _parabatai_ —indicó Günther, antes de añadir, ligeramente avergonzado—. Tía Barbara mencionó que tenías una.

—Sí, Astrid. Astrid Trueblood. Acaba de irse.

—¿A dónde? —Se interesó Suzette enseguida.

Por toda respuesta, Brunhild señaló hacia donde el representante de los brujos seguía mirando el exterior con sus binoculares.

—¿Sola? —Günther frunció el ceño cuando vio asentir a Brunhild—. ¿No es eso raro?

—No, la verdad. A veces lo hacemos. Yo me quedé para tener un poco más de información. Barb, ¿qué tanto sabes de los refugiados?

—Perenelle Fordbleu y un par de compañeros los liberaron de la corte Noseelie. Perenelle pidió ayuda y asilo, como has oído. Yo estoy de acuerdo con Kyoushirou en que se queden hasta que se recuperen. No imagino lo que debieron pasar.

—Como tía Julie —indicó Günther, ligeramente apesadumbrado.

Brunhild supo a qué se refería. A esas alturas, era raro quien no supiera acerca de la desaparición de Julie Beauvale; además, ahora residía en el Instituto de Londres, había llegado a verla y aunque sabía que había sido bien atendida por los Hermanos Silenciosos, todavía se le notaba desmejorada. Tal era su estado físico, que hasta la fecha solo la había visto en la sala de entrenamientos una vez, el mes anterior, debido al pago de una de las apuestas hechas durante el cumpleaños de Liam Carstairs.

—Es verdad, Julie y ustedes son parientes —musitó, distraída.

—Me he disculpado con tía Barbara, pero en serio lo lamento, Brunhild.

—¿Qué? —Günther lucía sincero y algo triste, cosa que Brunhild no entendía—. ¿Por qué?

—Xiaolang me contó lo que dijo mi padre al estar en Londres.

Brunhild frunció el ceño. Posiblemente fuera más despistada que su hermano y Astrid, pero no era tonta. Poco a poco fue atando cabos y abrió los ojos con pasmo.

—¡No digas tonterías! —Exclamó finalmente—. Bueno, no voy a negar que sintiera unas ganas inmensas de desplegar mi lanza favorita y darle justo en la garganta…

—¡Hildie! —Barbara sonó escandalizada, pero una vaga sonrisa le dijo que era en broma.

—Lo siento, Barb. Te quiero, y sabes que también te quieren Fridden y Astrid, pero no nos cabe en la cabeza que ese tipo sea el padre de Günther, que se ve tan buena persona —el aludido se sonrojó al oírla—, o tu hermano. Tu mellizo, además. ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que el Ángel debió estar molesto cuando te dio a ese mellizo. Míranos a Fridden y a mí, somos los mejores amigos y nos va de maravilla. Y deberías ver a Livia y a Tiberius, son más geniales de lo que esperábamos. Por cierto, ¿papá no se enfadó mucho cuando supo que elegimos el Instituto de Londres?

—Sí, algo, pero cuando Heimdall le contó que eligieron a Fridden como custodio, se le pasó.

—¡Seguro! —Apuntó Brunhild con sarcasmo—. ¿También se le pasó su enojo por lo otro?

Ante eso, Barbara perdió la sonrisa casi enseguida, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Eso llevará algo más de tiempo —indicó con seriedad.

—Ajá, claro. Seguramente está pensando que nos fuimos a Londres para que Fridden pueda ligar sin que lo ponga en vergüenza o algo así.

—¡Hildie! ¡Es tu padre!

La nombrada se encogió de hombros, desviando la vista. No quería seguir hablando del tema y menos delante de Günther Longford, porque seguramente pensarían que los hijastros de su tía eran unos dementes o algo por el estilo. Respiró hondo para calmarse y volvió a mirarlos.

—Dile a nuestro padre que no se preocupe, ¿quieres? Astrid y yo no dejaremos que Fridden ligue con cualquiera. Es más, que se sienta orgulloso: han querido ligar con él, pero sabes cómo es mi hermano, prefiere centrarse en el aprendizaje por el momento.

—Hildie…

—Lo siento, Barb, pero en eso no cambiaré de opinión. Günther, Suzette, ¿ustedes qué opinan de los gays?

—¿Qué? —Suzette dejó escapar eso con pasmo, para luego mirar a su marido con expresión interrogante, aunque lo encontró tan desconcertado como ella.

—Sí, los gays. Y también las lesbianas, los bi y todos ellos… ¿Qué opinan?

—Bueno, son personas —respondió Günther, cauto—. No tienen nada de malo, ¿o sí?

—¡Ay, Günther, eres adorable! —Brunhild lo abrazó con fuerza unos segundos, dejándolo atónito y bastante sonrojado—. Si realmente quieres saber…

La rubia tuvo que callarse cuando se oyó de nueva cuenta el llamado al orden proveniente de Kyoushirou. Se giraron hacia donde estaban reunidos él, June, Alexander y los representantes subterráneos, hallándolos de pie muy rectos, con aspecto de que iban a dar malas noticias.

—Esto no me gusta —musitó Brunhild en noruego.

Acto seguido, Barbara la tomó del brazo y la condujo a donde ella se sentaba, junto a su sobrino, la esposa de este y una rubia alta y muy guapa.

—Mi madre, Geraldine —presentó Günther a la rubia alta—. Madre, Brunhild Sølvtorden.

Las dos hicieron gestos de reconocimiento antes de sentarse y mirar al frente.

—Recibimos un mensaje de fuego del Salón de los Acuerdos —comenzó Kyoushirou.

—El grupo que enviamos no habrá llegado aún —apuntó la que antes llamaran Josiane.

—Mientras nos organizábamos aquí —soltó June, con claro gesto de descontento dirigido a la mayor parte de los presentes—, se adelantó Astrid Trueblood y ha hecho un reporte.

Varios intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto, lo que a Brunhild puso de mal humor. Pocos parecían saber quién era su _parabatai_ , pero era raro, pues entre cazadores de sombras las noticias volaban y bien sabía la fama que Astrid se había ganado en su paso por la Academia.

—Dice que no hay nada qué lamentar —continuó Kyoushirou, antes de añadir con una leve nota de decepción—; sin embargo, señala que Maxwell Lightwood–Bane se disculpa por la conmoción que se vio obligado a provocar, con tal de evitar un motín de nuestros chicos. Así pues, tendré que pedirles que se retiren a controlar a sus parientes y mañana retomaremos la reunión.

Brunhild abrió los ojos como platos, mientras a su alrededor, varios acusaban de mentiroso al tal Maxwell. Por los apellidos, la rubia supo que era el hermano de Rafael, ese que mencionara de pasada en una ocasión.

—Maxwell no es cazador de sombras —recordó en voz baja.

—No, es brujo —corroboró Suzette, haciendo un mohín—. Apuesto lo que quieran a que Alphonse y su irritante _parabatai_ también están allá.

—Suzzy, pensé que habías hecho las paces con Rafael. Por Alphonse.

—¡Claro que sí! Pero eso no le quita lo irritante a ese chico.

A Brunhild le habría encantado enterarse de qué conocía Suzette Longford a Rafael, pero prefirió dejar para luego esa clase de preguntas.

—Me voy a buscar a Astrid —indicó, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Quién viene conmigo?

Al instante, Günther y Suzette se levantaron y no tardaron en seguirla.

—&—

No era de buen augurio la marca de quemadura que Brunhild y sus acompañantes hallaron al subir la escalinata del Salón de los Acuerdos.

—Increíble que ayer, esto estuviera impecable —comentó Suzette.

—¿Suzzy? ¿Günther? ¿Brunhild?

Alphonse Montclaire, decidió Brunhild, nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderla. Desde la primera vez que lo había visto, lo consideraba sumamente guapo, pero además tenía cierto aire adorable al que ella apenas se resistía. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que quiso darle un fuerte abrazo o revolverle ese pelo suyo, tan negro y de aspecto tan suave, con tal de verlo sonrojarse. No tenía idea de por qué el chico causaba eso en ella, una emoción similar a cuando estaba a solas con su hermano y quería mimarlo, pero pronto supo que Alphonse, a diferencia de Sigfrid, no aceptaría de buena gana sus muestras de afecto, a juzgar por cómo reaccionaba ante los pocos contactos físicos que tenía con sus más allegados.

El chico los había visto llegar desde lo alto de la escalinata, así que los observaba con el ceño fruncido, evidentemente confuso. Suzette fue quien se adelantó y explicó brevemente el motivo de su presencia, a lo cual Alphonse asintió y les hizo señas para que se acercaran más.

—Ya conocen a Rafe y a Perenelle —les dijo a Suzette y Günther—. Ella es Astrid Trueblood, está como aprendiz en el Instituto de Londres. Él es Max, el hermano de Rafe. Vino a revisar a los heridos y nos echó una mano con…

Alphonse hizo un ademán para abarcar la Plaza del Ángel, despejada en ese momento. A Brunhild no le costó nada imaginarla llena de jóvenes cazadores de sombras descontentos con el hecho de tener hadas en Alacante, por lo que hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Brunhild, tú no conoces a Max ni a Perenelle, ¿cierto?

Negó con la cabeza y se acercó primero a estrecharle la mano a una preciosa chica de cabello y ojos azules, quien la miró con una leve sonrisa en los labios antes de indagar.

—¿De casualidad eres la joven Sølvtorden?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Ah, qué bien. Barbara me habló de ti. Quería presentarnos desde hace tiempo.

—¿De dónde conoces a Barb?

Perenelle pareció dudar un momento, mirando hacia un lado.

—Si ella no te lo ha contado, tal vez no deba hacerlo yo —decidió contestar.

—¿Bromeas? Si conoces a Barb, sabrás que ahora mismo se va a concentrar en la reunión del Consejo y todo eso. Solo cuando vuelva a Oslo, se acordará de que quería presentarnos.

—Sí, eso suena propio de ella —convino Perenelle, antes de respirar hondo y decir—. Verás, no sé si sepas que Barbara tenía un hermano…

—¿Tenía? Hablas del hermano de Barb que sí era genial, ¿verdad?

Perenelle le dedicó una sonrisa triste al oír eso, cosa que Brunhild no entendió hasta que la joven se explicó.

—Me alegra que creas que Edward era el hermano genial de Barbara. Bueno, él me adoptó poco antes de que muriera, así que ella me considera su sobrina.

Brunhild la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, para acto seguido echarle los brazos al cuello.

—¡Por el Ángel, es asombroso! —Exclamó, emocionada—. ¡Siempre quise una prima!

—¿En serio estás bien con esto? —Inquirió Perenelle, suspicaz.

—¡Sí! ¿Te ha dicho Barb que soy _parabatai_? —Cuando vio a Perenelle asentir, Brunhild respiró hondo y se puso seria—. Ella nos habló de su hermano menor, a Astrid y a mí. Nos dijo que lo amó muchísimo y que deseaba que tomáramos su ejemplo de lo que significa ser _parabatai_. Decía que nada la haría sentir más orgullosa que el ver que nos queremos tanto como se quisieron su hermano y su _parabatai_ antes de… Bueno, antes de la guerra. Confío en lo que Barb me ha contado, por eso quiero al tío Eddie, aunque nunca lo conocí.

Al segundo siguiente, Brunhild fue tomada por sorpresa al ser abrazada por Perenelle. Así supo que había sido lo correcto hablar sinceramente con esa chica.

—Muchísimas gracias —musitó Perenelle.

—No hay de qué. ¿Quién diría que Fridden y yo tendríamos una bonita prima hada?

Parpadeando con asombro, Perenelle le dedicó otra sonrisa, esta vez más amplia.

—Oye, ¿es cierto que casi todas las hadas son bi?

La repentina pregunta hizo que Perenelle se sonrojara, lo cual hacía un raro contraste con su pelo que a decir verdad, Brunhild halló encantador.

—¿Por qué el interés?

—Bueno, quiero saber tu opinión al respecto, es todo.

—¿Le preguntas eso a cada persona que conoces?

—Le pregunto eso a cada persona que quiero conocer. A Günther no parece molestarle, aunque su mujer puso una cara rara por un momento, pero al final no dijo nada.

— _¡Mon Dieu!_ Habría querido ver a la chica Verlac en ese momento.

Algo en el tono de voz de Perenelle al pronunciar el apellido de soltera de Suzette, bajó un poco el ánimo de Brunhild.

—¿Tienes algo contra Suzette? —Inquirió.

—No, contra ella no. Sus parientes, por otro lado…

—Ah, ya, los Verlac de París… Te entiendo. Es que pareció como si ella…

—Suzette antes era bastante desagradable con los subterráneos —aclaró Perenelle con cierta diplomacia—. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Alphonse. El punto es que, a la luz de todo lo sucedido, me está costando verla como es ahora, pero sé que no tardaré demasiado —sonrió un poco, de manera tierna, antes de añadir—. Lo que sea por Alphonse.

—¿Qué, te gusta Alphonse?

—¡No, no! —Lejos de ofenderse, Perenelle hallaba divertida esa idea, cosa que no tardó en aclararle a Brunhild—. Es como mi hermano, en parte por ser el hijo del _parabatai_ de mi padre.

—Pero no es tu hermano realmente, ¿no quisieras salir con él?

—No. Ya salgo con alguien. En eso soy como papá.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque salgo con un cazador de sombras.

Brunhild sintió que se perdía de algo. Repasó su charla con Perenelle, palabra por palabra y con mucho cuidado, al tiempo que observaba distraídamente a su alrededor.

Günther y Suzette estaban con Alphonse y Rafael, conversando con expresiones atentas mientras hacían ademanes para enfatizar alguna palabra. Recargados en la puerta, estaban Astrid y el joven de piel azul que le presentaron como Maxwell Lightwood–Bane; por lo visto, ambos también tenían una especie de conversación, aunque se quedaban en silencio muy seguido. En un momento dado, el de piel azul miró a Astrid con una ceja arqueada, esbozó una sonrisa de lado y se encogió de hombros, lo que causó que Astrid sonriera a su vez y asintiera.

Algo pasaba allí, ¿pero qué?

—A ver, ¿tu padre qué no era tío Eddie? —decidió preguntar, al no dar con la respuesta.

—Sí.

—Y si él era cazador de sombras, ¿por qué saliste igual a él?

—No me refería a él.

Brunhild sacudió la cabeza, confusa.

—¡Por el Ángel, Hildie! —Intervino repentinamente Astrid, sonriendo con aire exasperado al tiempo que se acercaba a ella seguida por el muchacho azul—. Si Perenelle es subterránea, y salió igual a su padre saliendo con un cazador de sombras, ¿no te suena de algo?

—Pues no.

—Se parece a nuestros padres —indicó el joven azul, cordial, señalándose con un ademán y a continuación, indicando a Rafael.

—¡Vaya! —Soltó la rubia, finalmente cayendo en la cuenta, para después mirar a Perenelle—. ¿Y qué es tu otro padre, exactamente?

—¿Has oído hablar de _monsieur_ Claude Sangbleu?

—Sí, es el líder de los vampiros de París. Alphonse lo ha mencionado un par de veces.

Cuando Brunhild estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué venía esa pregunta, recordó el nombre completo de Perenelle, lo que la dejó todavía más sorprendida y con una expresión tal, que Astrid empezó a reír a carcajadas.

¡Menuda _parabatai_ se había conseguido!

—Perenelle Claudine Fordbleu —pronunció, sin retirar la vista de Perenelle, quien lucía bastante orgullosa—. Claro, tú eres más original que los Lightwood–Bane. Me gusta, ¿sabes? Pero no lo entiendes si no tienes todas las piezas.

—Era la idea —aseguró Perenelle, ampliando su sonrisa—. Papá me advirtió que harían muchas preguntas si yo era una Longford o una Sangbleu, pero incluso así, me dejó elegir. Decidí hacer una combinación, pues con eso tendría conmigo a una parte de cada uno.

—Y el azul —añadió Brunhild con alegría—. Tu cabello es fantástico, ¿es natural?

—Sí, agradece de ello a mi raza. A mi padre le encantaba.

La sonrisa triste volvió al rostro de Perenelle, con lo que Brunhild supo que se refería a Edward Longford. Quiso preguntar la razón tras su primer nombre de pila, pero entonces Rafael se acercó y le pasó a Perenelle un brazo por los hombros.

—Dime quién te puso triste y le hago un bonito corte con _Misericordia_ —indicó.

—Rafe, eso es demasiado violento —acotó Perenelle, aunque no lucía molesta.

—¡ _Diablos_ , Nelly! ¡No me arruines la broma!

Al segundo siguiente, todos menos Rafael rieron cuando Brunhild exclamó, maravillada.

—¡Tú eres la Nelly de Rafael! ¡Ahora puedo presumir de tener un primo Lightwood!

—¡Lightwood–Bane, Sølvtorden! ¿Ya te vas a parecer a tu _parabatai_?

A Brunhild le importó poco el reclamo. En ese momento, era tremendamente feliz.

Sin embargo, todo eso lo olvidó cuando un fogonazo por encima de su cabeza llamó su atención. La rubia alzó la mano y pescó al vuelo un trozo de papel, en el cual leyó una nota corta y nefasta, escrita con una caligrafía que no conocía y sin una firma que le diera pistas.

 _Brunhild Elsa Sølvtorden:_

 _Su hermano la necesita. Confío en que sepa dónde buscarlo, en caso de no hallarlo en el Instituto al regresar. Mientras tanto, cuidaré de él. Avise a los cazadores de sombras que los Acuerdos deben respetarse o tendrán otra guerra en puerta._

 _Han sido advertidos._

 _Que su Ángel se apiade de sus almas, porque nadie más lo hará._


	23. ¿Por los recuerdos felices?

**XXIII. ¿Por los recuerdos felices?**

 _«A algunos hombres los disfraces no los disfrazan, sino los revelan. Cada uno se disfraza de aquello que es por dentro.»_

 _Gilbert Chesterton._

 _Febrero de 2025._

No debió haber hecho nada.

La situación no era idónea, en ningún sentido. El Mundo de las Sombras se hallaba sumergido en la inestabilidad, cómo no, porque los cazadores de sombras apenas se ocupaban de los problemas de los subterráneos. Bueno, casi todos. Había algunos que sí se preocupaban de forma sincera, como el Emisario. Pero no era una actitud común y ahora las consecuencias eran más que evidentes.

No debió haberse involucrado.

Parecía otro día normal. Despertar, ducharse, vestirse, desayunar, salir de casa rumbo al trabajo… Nada que indicara que aquel era un día que debía preocuparle.

Aún quedaban en varios locales los vestigios del pasado día de San Valentín. Los mundanos sí que tenían excusas para alocarse con cualquier festividad. Sin embargo, tanto amor a su alrededor, sin importar lo real o falso que se viera, le producía no náusea o desdén, sino agonía. Así, se concentró en lo suyo, suponiendo que debería tolerar corazones, chocolates, cursilería y flores un par de días más (nunca faltaba un mundano retrasado en celebrar con su pareja), cuando a la mitad de su jornada laboral, ocurrió el primer desastre.

Estaba en el Mercado de Sombras. El Támesis estaba todo lo quieto que permitía el clima de febrero, ese día frío y con una ligera brisa que acababa de helar las mejillas. Estaba allí porque se lo ordenaban, aunque prefería ese horario a cualquier otro. Podía disfrutar un poco la mañana londinense, de la aparente tranquilidad de la ciudad, antes de meterse de lleno en la rutina.

No debió hacer lo que hizo, de verdad.

El mercado, de repente, se llenó de gritos en el extremo más lejano a la entrada. No le habría parecido gran cosa de no ser por el tenor de dichos gritos. No eran de asombro o de enfado, dos rasgos comunes de los ruidos en el mercado, sino que se distinguía perfectamente el miedo en quienes emitían aquellos ruidos. El horror y hasta algo de dolor.

Debió dar media vuelta y subir la escalera cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Un par de enormes moles surgió de pronto, agitando lo que, presumió, eran sus brazos, ya que eran de un tamaño anormal, al menos respecto al resto de su cuerpo. Gruñían con fiereza, vociferando algo que no logró entender. Tenderos y clientes por igual, finalmente, comenzaron a reaccionar yendo a la escalera, subiendo lo más aprisa que la discreción permitía, porque no por tener que huir, iban a descubrirse ante los mundanos.

Debió seguir a todas esas personas, justo entonces.

Las moles, vistas un poco mejor, resultaban grotescamente familiares. Abriendo los ojos como platos, comenzó a moverse, pero a su lado pasó un manchón oscuro y fugaz, el cual pronto hizo destellar algo al sol, antes de ver a la primera mole caer hacia atrás, chillando de dolor y llevándose una mano al hombro, sin tocar lo que estaba allí.

Debió aprovechar en ese instante y así no se estaría arrepintiendo.

Otra figura oscura pasó a su lado, pero esta, más grande y precavida, le habló con aire autoritario y al mismo tiempo, cordial.

—Tienes que evacuar como los demás. Por favor. Nos encargaremos de esto.

Debió escuchar la recomendación, por supuesto.

A continuación, la mole intacta se lanzó contra la primera figura oscura y casi le dio gusto. Casi. No era ese tipo de persona, que se regodeaba con el sufrimiento ajeno, aunque creyera que la parte afectada lo merecía. Hizo el amago de dar un paso al frente, pero fue empujado con una brusquedad que no comprendió, cayendo pesadamente al suelo y solo entendiendo qué sucedía al alzar la vista.

Debió saber que aquello traería consecuencias.

Tenía encima un cuerpo pesado, pero no del todo incómodo. El pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza de manera fugaz, pero lo hizo a un lado casi al instante, cuando recordó la situación y que la persona encima de él debería estarse moviendo, preparándose para atacar. Cuando lo que pasó fue que aquella persona dejó escapar un gemido, comprendió que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Como pudo, sacó la mano de debajo de sí mismo (habían caído en una posición pésima y demasiado inconveniente), se concentró ignorando los constantes ruidos a su alrededor y con un destello blanco azulado, musitó unas palabras a toda velocidad.

Debió adivinar que nada bueno saldría de haber intervenido.

Las dos moles, a la vez, gritaron de rabia y miedo. No sabían lo que había ocurrido. Con el tiempo medido, intentó incorporarse con rapidez, al tiempo que tanteaba cuidadosamente a quien, aparentemente, le había salvado la vida.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Debió dejarlo pasar, en serio, pero se repitió que era mejor que eso.

—Parece que le dieron. ¿Podrías…?

No terminó la frase. Una de las moles se les echó encima, aunque no pudiera ver nada, así que reaccionó por instinto al rodar por el suelo, llevándose en el camino a quien debería haber cuidado un poco mejor. Una queja ahogada le hizo notar que la víctima se estaba conteniendo de gritar, así que la herida debía ser seria. No podía quedarse allí.

Debió saber que estaba cometiendo un grave error.

Sin perder tiempo, se desentendió de cualquier cosa que no fuera sacar de allí a quien le ayudara antes. Menos mal que tenía una fuerza superior a la media, o no habría conseguido gran cosa. No supo cómo, pero logró llegar a la escalera y de allí, subió peldaño a peldaño hacia el puente de Londres, con mucho cuidado, susurrando de nuevo palabras incomprensibles para cualquier mundano, callando solo cuando llegó a la parte superior.

Debió librarse del problema allí mismo, pero no se sentía capaz.

Con indecible abatimiento, consiguió un taxi y le dio una dirección.

Debió saber que allá a donde iban, le esperaban un sermón monumental, un montón de problemas y perder un día de sueldo.

Sin embargo, pese a saber lo que debió haber hecho y lo que no, no se veía reaccionando de otra manera.

—&—

Sigfrid no recordaba la última vez que había acabado tan mal tras una misión.

Hacía tanto tiempo que salía con Astrid y Brunhild, que entre los tres se cuidaban las espaldas y las pocas veces que debía aventurarse sin ellas, extremaba precauciones.

Peor era cuando debía hacer patrulla con alguien que no fueran su hermana y su mejor amiga, porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo comportarse. Las chicas lo conocían, sabían cuándo hacerlo hablar y cuándo no, así como identificaban sus reacciones a la perfección. Con gente ajena, gente que apenas si sabía pronunciar su apellido, era lo suficientemente silencioso como para que algunos antipáticos (según Brunhild) o incluso unos idiotas (según Astrid) lo consideraran engreído y arrogante.

Si tan solo supieran…

—Hildie…

Necesitaba a su hermana. Brunhild siempre podía distraerlo de sus heridas mientras las _iratzes_ hacían su trabajo. Incluso lograba que sonriera cuando en realidad, quería gritarle que lo dejara delirar en paz por algún veneno demoniaco. Su melliza era única.

—Astrid…

Ah, Astrid no se quedaba atrás. Se había vuelto su mejor amiga, al principio, por proximidad. Brunhild y él iban juntos a todas partes, así que cuando Astrid se volvió la primera chica en querer ser amiga de Brunhild, una amiga de verdad, a él no le importó compartir a su hermana. No esperaba que Astrid también quisiera conocerlo a él, por lo que fue raro e incómodo darse cuenta de ello, pero ahora lo agradecía profundamente. Era como otra hermana, admitía. Una hermana que, a diferencia de Brunhild, rara vez se involucraba más de lo necesario en su vida y solo cuando lo consideraba estrictamente necesario.

—Hildie… Astrid…

¿Dónde estaban esas dos? ¿Por qué no le contestaban, como siempre?

—¿Puede oírme?

Quiso decir que sí. Quiso preguntar quién era. En cambio, el solo hecho de intentar abrir la boca le causó un agotamiento atroz. ¿Qué le ocurría?

—¿Siente esto?

Un leve apretón en una mano. Sí, lo sentía. Como pudo, lo devolvió.

—Bien, significa que está reaccionando.

Esa voz era diferente. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y con quiénes?

—Tranquilo, cuidaremos de usted. ¿Cuándo va a poder hablar?

¿Hablar? Había llamado a las chicas. ¿Eso no contó?

—Te refieres a cuándo podría explicarnos lo que pasó allá, ¿verdad?

—Sí, más o menos.

—Espero que en unas horas. Me debes una grande por esto y por ese mensaje de fuego. No puedo creer que te atrevieras a escribir eso.

—No le pedí que lo enviara al Cónsul, ¿verdad?

—No, pero la Clave acabará enterándose. Siempre acaba enterándose y culpándonos de todo, más si hay uno de sus preciados chicos involucrados.

—Ya pensaré en algo. Era necesario avisarle a su hermana.

—¿Hildie?

Se oyó pronunciando el nombre en un murmullo. ¿Desde cuándo podía hablar tan bajo?

—Oye, el nombre que me diste para el mensaje de fuego…

—Era el correcto, pero evidentemente, tiene un apodo. Así son los hermanos.

—No tienes la autoridad para hablar de ello.

—Tampoco usted.

—Buen punto. Me voy, llama si hay algún cambio. ¿No tendrás problemas con…?

—Ninguno. Yo me encargo, de verdad.

—Entiendo. Y lo lamento, pero deberé descontarte parte del sueldo de la semana. A buena hora perdiste el encargo en el mercado.

El mercado… El mercado…

Una puerta se abrió y cerró a unos metros. Un suspiro se oyó poco después.

—¿Quién…?

—¿Recuerda qué pasó?

La pregunta era confusa. Su memoria comenzaba a enviarle imágenes del puente de Londres, del Támesis y de una sensación terrible de incomodidad, pero…

—El Mercado de… El…

Sí, el Mercado de Sombras. Poco a poco, todo volvía a su mente.

—No se agite. El Mercado de Sombras, ¿verdad?

No podía responder verbalmente, así que hizo caso omiso del dolor y dio una cabezada.

—Cuando se recupere, quisiera que me dijera qué eran esas cosas. Necesitamos saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

—No sé…

Se hizo el silencio, por lo cual se calmó solo un poco, pues en su mente, si él no estaba bien, Brunhild y Astrid no estarían bien. Intentó alzar la cabeza, pero falló a los dos segundos.

—¿Necesita algo?

Sí, claro, ¿qué no había oído?

—Hildie… Astrid…

No obtuvo respuesta. Sabía que ninguna de las dos acudiría pronto. Sí, ya recordaba, habían ido a Idris. Idris… Sabía que sería muy difícil que él pisara Idris…

—Idris…

¿Lo pensó o lo dijo en voz alta?

—Descanse. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Sigfrid lo dudaba, pero increíblemente, tras escuchar eso, logró dormir.

—&—

La luz del atardecer le dio la bienvenida a los ojos de Sigfrid.

El entorno no era ni remotamente familiar. Estaba demasiado cansado para quejarse o moverse, pero eso no evitó que lo asaltara la duda. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado con…?

Sintió que sujetaba algo. A duras penas, movió la cabeza solo lo suficiente como para saber de qué se trataba.

Aferraba la mano de alguien, pero no era la de su hermana o la de Astrid.

—¿Hola?

Lo saludaron en un susurro, con una voz cautelosa.

—¿Quién…?

—Tranquilo. Antes que nada, ¿cómo se siente?

Sigfrid quiso negar con la cabeza, pero eso implicaba moverla y no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para ello. Era frustrante.

—Lo lamento, pregunta absurda. Ha tenido fiebre por un par de horas, pero ha remitido. En poco tiempo, podrá marcharse. Si le trajera agua, ¿podría beberla?

Ante la sola mención del agua, Sigfrid logró asentir, aunque cerró los ojos con fuerza al segundo siguiente. ¡Sí que debió ser muy torpe en la misión!

—Muy bien. Vuelvo en un momento.

Se zafaron de su mano con mucho cuidado, antes de sentir que alguien se levantaba de donde fuera que estuviera recostado y se oyeran pasos alejándose.

Con mucho trabajo, Sigfrid volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez haciendo hasta lo imposible por prestar atención a su alrededor.

Era una habitación pequeña, con las paredes pintadas de azul celeste y unas figuras blancas que parecían nubes. Lo habían acostado en una cama que, a duras penas, era del tamaño adecuado para su complexión, aunque arrugando la frente, descubrió que la cama no era tal, sino uno de esos sofás que podían transformarse en cama. Los conocía porque en el Instituto de Oslo, tenían un par en habitaciones de invitados que apenas se usaban.

El Instituto… Pensar en el Instituto de su ciudad le recordó parte de lo recién sucedido y lo que él mismo debería estar haciendo. Hizo ademán de apoyarse en un brazo, pero descubrió que le temblaba todo y cerró los ojos de nuevo, con pesar.

—Aquí está el agua. Permítame ayudarle.

A continuación, alguien lo aferraba con delicadeza, de tal forma que apenas si se quejó de ser alzado lo suficiente como para apoyar la espalda en el respaldo del sofá.

—Gracias —susurró.

No obtuvo respuesta y al segundo siguiente, se dio cuenta de que había hablado en noruego. Carraspeó y volvió a agradecer, esta vez en inglés.

—Escuché la primera vez, no se preocupe. No sé noruego, en realidad. Aprendí palabras básicas por su peculiar fonética. No tiene que hablar si no quiere.

Sigfrid no dijo nada al respecto mientras bebía, auxiliado por aquella persona. De hecho, empezaba a sentirse menos adormilado y creyó reconocer la voz, pero no podría jurarlo.

—No veo bien —musitó, acordándose de hablar en inglés a la primera.

—Debe ser consecuencia de la fiebre y la herida. La tratamos lo mejor que pudimos, pero supongo que, en un rato, podrá hacerse una de sus runas para terminar el trabajo.

—¿Quiénes…?

—A mi jefe se le da bien tratar heridas, aunque no lo hace seguido. Yo estudio… Estudiaba Medicina. Sé que no es lo mismo para este tipo de cosas, pero ayuda.

Sigfrid acabó por confirmar sus suposiciones. Había sonado terriblemente triste la mención a esos estudios mundanos que ya no seguía.

—¿Eres…? Creo que… ¿Quinn Meadows?

—Eh… Sí. ¿Por qué?

—No veo bien —repitió Sigfrid, a modo de disculpa.

—Comprendo. No se preocupe. Lo dejaré…

—¿Estás bien?

Había percibido que el otro se retiraba, así que antes, Sigfrid quiso saber si no había resultado herido. Lo sucedido en el Mercado de Sombras seguía algo confuso en su memoria, pero a Meadows sí que lo recordaba, como también que ambos se libraron de morir por muy poco.

—¿Lo pregunta por el ataque? Sí, estoy bien.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sigfrid soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero volvió a preocuparse enseguida.

—Jonathan…

—¿Qué?

—Es… Iba conmigo y…

—Ah, ¿Jonathan Highsmith? No sé qué pasó con él por sacarlo a usted del mercado.

—Pero…

—Él me vio, así que debería poder buscarme si le preocupa qué pasó con usted.

—¿Puedes…? ¿Lo llamarías?

Otra vez se hizo el silencio, pero uno bastante pesado. Sigfrid podía percibirlo. Parpadeó repetidamente, queriendo aclarar su visión, encontrándose con que Quinn Meadows se hallaba de pie a su lado, observándolo con una mueca que le pareció igual de triste que su voz poco antes.

Sin saber por qué, Sigfrid sintió que debía dejar en claro una cosa.

—Necesito… Soy el custodio del Instituto… Debo avisar a alguien…

—Tranquilo. Entiendo. Puedo llamar a alguno de los suyos para notificarle lo sucedido y que vengan a recogerlo. Solo que… No importa si no es Jonathan Highsmith, ¿verdad?

—No, eso… Llama a quien puedas.

Meadows se relajó visiblemente al oír esa respuesta y sacó del bolsillo su teléfono celular, deslizando un dedo por la pantalla con movimientos veloces y gráciles, para llevarse el aparato a la oreja al poco rato, hablando casi enseguida con quien contestara al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Buenas tardes? Sí, soy yo. Llamo por lo del ataque al Mercado de Sombras. ¿Qué? No, no me quedé al final. Hirieron a su custodio, ¿no se lo dijo…? Hablo de… Ajá, Sigfrid Sølvtorden…

A Sigfrid le volvió a maravillar que Meadows pronunciara correctamente su apellido. Se perdió un par de diálogos del mestizo, pero no el final.

—¿Cuánto…? Por favor, no ponga palabras en mi boca. Ustedes deberán arreglárselas con mi jefe, hizo la mayor parte del trabajo. Sí, con él. No, yo no pienso interceder. No, no me interesa cobrar ese tipo de precio. ¿Por qué…? Llamé porque era hablar con usted o con su hermano. Son los únicos contactos que… No, no voy a molestarlo con eso ahora, apenas reaccionó hace un momento. Sí, con tal de librarme de este asunto, puedo hacer eso. A las tres.

La brusquedad con la que Meadows cortó la llamada, pensó Sigfrid, no era nada en comparación a su expresión, que mostraba una intensa y extraña mezcla de enojo, dolor y vergüenza. A sabiendas de que el joven no estaba obligado a hacer todo aquello, intentó hablarle, pero realmente no sabía qué decirle.

En ocasiones como aquella, echaba de menos a su hermana.

—¿Problemas? —Inquirió en un murmullo.

—Martin Highsmith puede ser… —Meadows suspiró, intentando calmarse—. No importa. Ha quedado formalmente en que lo recogerán cerca de aquí.

—¿Por qué no…? Aquí es…

—Ningún cazador de sombras vendría aquí por voluntad propia y para ser sincero, no tengo la menor intención de permitirles la entrada.

Sigfrid asintió a duras penas, tragando saliva. Se recordó que solo estaba allí debido a las circunstancias, no porque realmente fuera bienvenido. Sin embargo, Meadows pudo haberse ahorrado todo eso si lo hubiera llevado al Instituto, ¿no?

—¿Dónde…?

—¿Dónde estamos? En Bedale Street. Casi en Southwark. ¿Al otro lado del río?

Sigfrid, tras un momento de reflexión, logró asentir. Menos mal que todos los días, repasaba un plano de Londres.

—Lo ayudaré a llegar al punto de encuentro. Por ahora, descanse.

—Yo… Gracias.

—Ya me lo había dicho.

—No, no por… ¿Mencionaste a Hildie?

—¿A su hermana? Sí. Se le envió un mensaje de fuego al respecto.

—No tenías qué…

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, creí que era lo más indicado.

Sigfrid se preguntó, cuando Meadows le dio la espalda, si habría algo que pudiera hacer para devolverle semejante favor. Nada de lo que se le ocurría parecía adecuado, aunque claro, no estaba en su mejor momento para tener pensamientos muy elaborados.

Quizá fue eso por lo que no midió las consecuencias de lo que dijo a continuación.

—¿Podemos…? ¿Querrías salir alguna vez?

Meadows se giró bruscamente, con una mueca que demostraba su indignación.

—¿Es alguna clase de burla? —Preguntó en un siseo.

Sigfrid negó con la cabeza, lo cual le causó una punzada de dolor que intentó ocultar.

—No era mi… Lo que quería era… Lo siento, no pensé… Mi intención solo es…

Meadows, viéndolo tartamudear, pareció compadecerse de él, dejando escapar un suspiro y regresando a sentarse a su lado, en el sofá cama, aunque con visible incomodidad.

—Si lo que quiere es agradecerme, no hace falta que llegue a tanto.

—Yo… Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—Podríamos… Ser amigos. Si… Si tú quieres.

Meadows arqueó una ceja, de manera perspicaz y elegante.

—Si yo quiero… —musitó el mestizo, titubeante.

—Por favor.

Sigfrid pensó que en esa ocasión, de verdad el «por favor» fue una fórmula mágica, porque Meadows lo miró como si no creyera lo que oía, antes de desviar la vista y encogerse de hombros.

—Puedo intentarlo —comentó.

Solo el escuchar eso hizo que Sigfrid se calmara al fin. Astrid y Brunhild tenían razón, después de todo: cuando se era sincero con las personas, éstas respondían de buena manera.

Se durmió de nuevo, sin saber que iba a necesitar a todos los amigos posibles.


	24. Aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse

**XXIV. Aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse.**

 _«Los hermanos y hermanas están tan unidos como las manos y los pies.»_

 _Proverbio vietnamita._

 _Febrero de 2025._

—¡Astrid, Fridden…! ¡Fridden está…!

—¡Hildie, tranquila! ¿Quién demonios mandaría un mensaje de fuego como este?

—¡Chicas, calma! _¡Diablos!_ ¿Me dejan leer eso?

—¿Quién es Fridden?

—¡Silencio!

La petición de Alphonse, salida en un volumen demasiado alto para ser él, logró que los demás callaran y lo miraran casi enseguida.

—Lo siento, es que… Brunhild, ¿puedo ver el mensaje de fuego?

Un poco sorprendida, la nombrada asintió y le entregó el papel, cuyo contenido Alphonse no tardó en leer, por lo corto que era.

—Tenemos que averiguar qué pasó en Londres —indicó el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño en actitud de concentración—. De los se quedaron allá, ¿quién nos contestaría enseguida?

—Emily —respondió Astrid al instante—. Emily Rosewain.

—Muy bien. ¿Alguien tiene con qué escribir?

Casi al instante, Max chasqueó los dedos, produciendo una pequeña llama color azul violáceo que, al desvanecerse, mostró una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo.

—Brunhild, por favor, escríbele tú y pregunta por tu hermano. Max te ayudará a enviar la nota más rápido. Astrid, cuando manden eso, ustedes dos irán a informarle a _père_.

—¡No vamos a quedarnos en Alacante ahora! —Soltó Brunhild, indignada.

—Tienen qué. Vinieron a una reunión de la Clave y…

—¡Qué nos importa la Clave ahora! ¡Estamos hablando de mi hermano!

—Con todo respeto, Alphonse, si se trata de Sigfrid…

—No vamos a abandonarlo, chicas. Nosotros iremos.

Alphonse hizo un ademán para señalarse a sí mismo y a Rafael, quien asintió enseguida.

—No se fijarán si nosotros nos vamos, al menos no en unas horas. Además, Sigfrid les pidió venir, ¿no? No les va a agradecer que se marchen solo porque lo hirieron. A los cazadores de sombras nos hieren todo el tiempo.

Astrid y Brunhild, tras intercambiar miradas, asintieron muy a su pesar.

—Perenelle, ¿puedes seguir resguardando el salón hasta que vuelva _madame_ Inquisidora?

—Sí, sin ningún problema.

—Max, ¿nos ayudarías a llegar a Londres?

—Claro. Si necesitan un hechizo de rastreo allá, avísenme. Tengo uno mejorado.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Max. Rafe, si no te importa…

—No se diga más, Al. Si no necesitamos nada del equipaje, podemos irnos ya.

—Suzzy, Günther, ¿nos apoyarían?

—Sí, pero ¿exactamente cómo?

—De entrada, si en el Gard se enteran de algo pasado en Londres, Suzzy, envíanos un mensaje de fuego. Günther, si deciden enviar Centuriones, ¿podrías ofrecerte?

—No creo que haya inconveniente, aunque Arya, muy amablemente, me recordará que solicité unos días de permiso, por la boda.

—Entonces, que se ofrezcan ella, Xiaolang u Octavian.

—Alphonse, ¿hay algo más que debamos saber?

Perenelle había hecho la pregunta de forma muy cauta, como si no quisiera realmente interrumpirlo, pero lo viera necesario. Alphonse asintió, agradecido, antes de respirar hondo.

—Creo que los mestizos se sienten amenazados. Por eso la mención a otra guerra. Pero esa persona prometió cuidar de Sigfrid, así que quizá podamos pedirle más detalles.

—¿Nada más?

—Nada más, Perenelle. No es como si fuera de mucha ayuda que sus ojos sean del mismo color que los tuyos.

—¿Los ojos de quién?

Alphonse sacudió la cabeza ante la pregunta de Brunhild, arrugando la frente. La imagen había sido muy vaga y, aunque no era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, se asustó. Además, no quería perder la cabeza delante de Astrid y Brunhild, a quienes no podía explicar lo que ocurría.

—¡El Queen's! —Exclamó Astrid, con los ojos fijos en Perenelle.

—¿El qué? —Se extrañó Suzette.

—Alphonse, si necesitas a alguien con unos ojos de este color —Astrid indicó a Perenelle con un ademán—, en el Queen's Pub trabaja un chico. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—En Elephant and Castle, si no recuerdo mal. Gracias. Astrid.

¿Cómo era posible que la joven Trueblood no mostrara asombro o miedo por lo que acababa de pasar? Alphonse lo atribuyó a que tanto ella como Brunhild estaban demasiado preocupadas por Sigfrid para fijarse bien en el detalle.

—Muy bien, ya oyeron al jefe —indicó Rafael, intentando hablar de manera ligera, aunque la expresión de su rostro denotaba que se estaba tomando el asunto en serio—. ¡Andando!

Alphonse frunció el ceño, al tiempo que veía a los demás ponerse en movimiento.

Nunca se creyó capacitado para dirigir. En realidad, jamás le había pasado por la cabeza que él tuviera don de mando. La mayor parte de su vida, se había dedicado a obedecer, procurando no destacar ni llamar la atención a su, de por sí, peculiar existencia como cazador de sombras. Había sido en fecha relativamente reciente que, de buenas a primeras, personas a su alrededor daban a entender que no solo lo escuchaban, sino que estaban dispuestas a seguirlo allá a donde fuera. Lo más curioso es que no solía buscar esa posición, como en ese momento.

Semejante panorama era aterrador y reconfortante a un tiempo.

—&—

Gracias a Max, pudieron llegar a un lugar de Londres que no fuera el Instituto.

El Portal, explicó, lo había creado con la imagen en mente de un departamento que su padre Magnus tenía en la ciudad, afortunadamente muy cerca de Elephant and Castle. Rafael, en tono animado, comentó que a su padre brujo le gustaba ir de vez en cuando al _Ministry of Sound_ antes de vivir en familia, lo que explicaba la ubicación de aquel sitio.

—Podemos revisar en el Queen's, entonces —propuso Alphonse.

Rafael asintió, aunque tras salir del edificio de departamentos, se mostró muy reservado.

—Rafe, ¿pasa algo?

—¿Por qué decidiste que nosotros viniéramos, Al?

Como Rafael sonaba sinceramente interesado, Alphonse dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No… No sé explicarlo —admitió, con un hilo de voz—. Es que… Creí ver…

—¿Sí?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Alphonse intentó dar con las palabras, pero no podía. Cada vez era más difícil manejarlo, aunque ahora supiera por qué pasaba.

—Creí ver… Nosotros encontramos a Sigfrid, Rafe.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo? ¿Él está bien?

—No sé cómo, pero… Está herido. No quería preocupar a Brunhild diciéndole… Su hermano parece que estará incapacitado un par de días.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar a Rafael, lo halló dedicándole un gesto que no podía descifrar. Creyó, por un instante, que finalmente se había asustado de él, pero luego descubrió que tal vez sí sentía algo de miedo, pero más que nada, se le veía preocupado.

—Me pregunto qué tan grave es para que lo vieras —comentó finalmente.

—¿Grave?

—Al, casi siempre te pasa eso cuando algo muy peligroso se nos viene encima.

—¿Te parece?

—Sí. No sé si sea casualidad o no, pero no me negarás que… Bueno, da algo de miedo.

Alphonse asintió, agachando la cabeza sin perder de vista el camino que seguían.

—Es útil, no me malentiendas, pero me gustaría que por una vez, te pasara por algo bueno.

—Cuando te dije lo del hada…

—¡Ah, sí! Eso fue genial. Avísame si llegas a ver pequeños cazadores de sombras de pelo azul. Eso les encantará a muchos de los anticuados de la Clave.

Aunque sabía que bromeaba, Alphonse miró a su _parabatai_ con creciente interés. Sus sentimientos hacia Perenelle, aunque recientes, debían ser muy intensos, si es que no le costaba nada imaginarse teniendo hijos con ella.

Alphonse olvidó cualquier idea al respecto al llegar a su destino.

El Queen's Pub era muy conocido en el Mundo de las Sombras. Lo tenían fichado en el Instituto como uno de los sitios más populares entre los subterráneos, así que procuraban tenerlo vigilado, en caso de que se necesitara la intervención de los cazadores de sombras. Aquel lugar, como el café _L'Étoile_ de París, era propiedad de un Gran Brujo, lo que seguramente explicaba que los incidentes sobrenaturales se mantuvieran al mínimo, más cuando trataban frecuentemente con mundanos, por su cercanía al club de música electrónica más popular de la ciudad.

—No es hora de servicio —apuntó Rafael, leyendo un cartel en la puerta principal.

—Llamemos de todas formas.

Asintiendo, Rafael dio unos toques a la puerta, con la suficiente fuerza para hacerse oír.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó alguien desde el interior.

—Venimos del Instituto —dijo Rafael por toda respuesta.

Alphonse estuvo a punto de recriminar aquello, pero enseguida la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de aspecto joven, de tez clara y el cabello negro corto y ondulado, muy revuelto, que hacía un raro contraste con unos ojos marrones muy claros, casi amarillentos.

Sin embargo, lo más imponente en el sujeto era la protuberancia en el centro de su frente, roja y un poco curva, con una punta que lucía peligrosamente afilada.

—Buenos días, ¿con quién tenemos el gusto? —Saludó Alphonse.

—¿Qué hacen cazadores de sombras aquí? ¿Una redada? Presenté mi informe mensual la semana pasada, ¿sabían?

—Oiga, mi _parabatai_ le hizo una pregunta —escupió Rafael.

El otro, frunciendo el ceño, miró a uno y a otro con suspicacia, antes de hacerse a un lado.

—Pasen, pero cuidado con sus armas —indicó.

—Muchas gracias, señor…

Cuando el hombre lo vio de arriba abajo, Alphonse se sintió algo cohibido, pero su sorpresa no tuvo límites cuando el otro sonrió de oreja a oreja, antes de tomarle la barbilla con una mano, girando levemente su cara a un lado y a otro, observándolo con atención.

—¡Oiga! ¿Qué está haciendo? —Se exaltó Rafael.

—Con que eres tú —el hombre sonrió levemente, antes de soltar a Alphonse y dirigir los ojos, entre reverente y cauteloso, en el cinturón de armas del muchacho—. ¡Sí, debes serlo! La descripción encaja y nadie más cargaría con esas bellezas como lo hacían ellos.

—¿Ellos?

—Eres Alphonse Montclaire, ¿no?

El joven tragó saliva. El hombre hablaba como si lo conociera de algún lado, pero al mismo tiempo, no tuviera la menor idea de qué había pasado con su familia. No sabía qué contestar, pero Rafael se hizo cargo.

—Bueno, si así fuera, ¿qué?

—Nada, lo habría reconocido igual. Los Montclaire de Lyon eran los dueños de esa maravilla, pero nunca creí que viviría lo suficiente para verla reunida con la otra.

Al hablar, el sujeto señaló primero a _Hauteclaire_ y luego, a _Fidèle._

Alphonse intercambió una mirada con Rafael, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Disculpe, señor, pero seguimos sin saber quién es usted.

—Me lo imagino. Llevo unas cuantas décadas en esta ciudad, así que deben creerme inglés. Es odioso, si me preguntas. ¿Sabes cuántas veces debo corregir a quien pronuncia mi apellido? Es fastidioso. ¿A qué debo su visita?

—¡Diablos, Al! ¡Es como tratar con papá! —soltó Rafael, exasperado.

—Por favor, señor. Venimos desde Alacante porque llegó…

—Un mensaje de fuego, sí —el otro hizo una mueca, indicando que tomaran asiento en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, cosa que los dos muchachos no tardaron en obedecer—. Le advertí al chico que esas líneas eran demasiado agresivas, pero estaba furioso. ¿Saben qué ocurrió?

—Aún no. No hemos pasado por el Instituto.

—¿Entonces cómo llegaron?

—Un Portal —dejó escapar Rafael, sarcástico.

—Eso es evidente, tú… ¿Cómo te llamas? No, espera, no me lo digas. Eso también me lo avisaron. _Parabatai_ … ¿El Lightwood–Bane cazador de sombras?

—Eso… Sí. Soy Rafael.

—Sí, tenía razón cuando dijo que eras bastante desconfiado en estas situaciones. Muy bien, como quizá es evidente, soy el dueño del Queen's. Gauthier Flamme.

—¿Es el…? Sí, definitivamente lo de Gran Brujo se nota —Rafael, dedujo Alphonse por su tono de voz, no sabía si sentirse maravillado o algo torpe, debido a su comportamiento anterior.

—Señor Flamme…

—¡Qué gusto escuchar mi apellido pronunciado como se debe! Pero puedes llamarme Gauthier, muchacho. Fred lo hacía, aunque detestaba que yo lo llamara así.

—¿Fred?

—Frédérique Montclaire. ¿No sabes quién era?

Apretando los labios, Alphonse asintió. Rafael, con el ceño fruncido, se veía con ganas de preguntar al respecto, pero al final se contuvo y optó por abordar la razón de su visita.

—¿Podría decirnos por qué enviaron ese mensaje de fuego? Brunhild está muy preocupada.

—Atacaron el Mercado de Sombras, a plena luz del día.

Alphonse abrió los ojos como platos y miró enseguida a Rafael, quien no lucía mejor que él.

Aunque oficialmente el Mercado de Sombras no recibía a los hijos del Ángel, ellos habían ido un par de veces, solo para asegurarse de que no se vendiera nada potencialmente peligroso a subterráneos problemáticos; de paso, habían entablado conversación con unos pocos locatarios, esperando que en el futuro, no los vieran con recelo si debían presentarse de improviso. A Rafael le gustaba decir que esas visitas eran diplomáticas, porque varios subterráneos reconocían su nombre y lo trataban bien por ser hijo del Emisario, pero Alphonse descubrió, para su sorpresa, que su nombre también lo conocían, pues les habían llegado rumores desde París de que era un cazador de sombras confiable.

En pocas palabras, si había cazadores de sombras a los que recibirían medianamente bien en el mercado, quizá fuera a ellos.

—¿Quién le escribió a Brunhild el mensaje de fuego? —Preguntó Rafael.

—Quinn Meadows, uno de mis empleados. Yo lo había enviado al mercado por un encargo y presenció el ataque. Como el cazador de sombras se hirió por protegerlo, se lo llevó a casa para intentar curarlo, pero no pudo hacer mucho, así que me llamó. Fue entonces que aprovechó para enviar el mensaje de fuego.

—¿Sabe si hubo más heridos?

—Si preguntan por otros cazadores de sombras, no. Quinn se fue con el herido tan rápido como pudo, pero había otro cazador de sombras allí. Esas cosas eran espantosas.

—¿Cosas?

Rafael arrugó la frente, pero Alphonse tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Sí. Atacaron dos… Lo siento, pero no puedo llamarlas de otra forma. Hypatia, una de las dueñas del mercado, me llamó para que le ayudara a examinarlas. El cazador de sombras que estaba allí pidió que, cuando acabáramos el examen, enviáramos un informe completo al Instituto, pero como no dijo nada del pago, ni ella ni yo lo hemos terminado.

—No se preocupe, le avisaremos al director y él negociará el pago con ustedes. ¿Podría decirnos lo que ya saben de esos cuerpos?

—Nunca habíamos visto algo así, para empezar. Físicamente, parecen muy humanos, pero sus proporciones no son normales y reaccionaron mal al querer usar magia en ellos. Uno tenía orejas en punta, como las hadas, pero el otro parecía un licántropo a medio transformar.

Alphonse, apretando los labios, echó un vistazo a Rafael. Por la expresión de su _parabatai_ , supo que estaba imaginando lo mismo que él.

Simone y Antoine Verlac habían comenzado a actuar.


	25. ¿Te sientes a salvo?

**XXV. ¿Te sientes a salvo?**

 _«La dicha en la vida consiste en: tener siempre algo qué hacer, alguien a quién amar y alguna cosa qué esperar.»_

 _Thomas Chalmer._

 _Febrero de 2025._

—¿Saben qué son esas cosas?

Gauthier Flamme era bastante observador, pensó Alphonse. Enseguida notó la reacción, tanto suya como de Rafael, ante la descripción de los atacantes.

—La Clave tiene sus sospechas —respondió, cauto.

—Los subterráneos de la ciudad no queremos sospechas, queremos hechos. ¿Debo recurrir a mi representante en el Consejo para obtenerlos?

—No va a molestar a papá con…

—Magnus… El señor Bane… Él está consiguiendo todo lo que puede —Alphonse tuvo que responder así ante la cara que puso su _parabatai_ —. ¿Qué sabe de un incidente en París?

—¿En diciembre? —Cuando Alphonse asintió, notó que el brujo abría los ojos como platos—. Ya decía yo que me sonaba de algo… Fue bastante clara en las descripciones.

—Señor, ¿quién…?

—Soleil, por supuesto. Soleil Glace. Ella y yo somos amigos, así que nos escribimos y nos llamamos seguido. En enero me contó una historia bastante interesante —Gauthier Flamme sonrió de lado, observando de nuevo a Alphonse con creciente interés—. Los nombró a ustedes. Muchas veces. Eso es un honor, espero que lo sepan. A ella no le gustan los cazadores de sombras.

—Nos lo llegó a mencionar —aceptó Alphonse, repentinamente incómodo ante la mirada del brujo, antes de carraspear y continuar—. La Clave envió los cuerpos recuperados del incidente de París al Laberinto Espiral, pero no sabemos si ya terminaron allí de…

—Entiendo, entiendo. Tengo un par de conocidos en ese sitio. Les escribiré.

—Espero que no comprometa la investigación, o puede que en la Clave se lo tomen mal.

La acotación de Rafael, aunque un poco brusca, fue hecha en tono cordial, cosa que Alphonse agradeció. Lo único que les faltaba era hacer enfadar a un Gran Brujo.

—No, solo haré algunas preguntas. Eso sí, tendré que avisarle a mi representante.

—Si tiene cuidado, a papá no le importará. Es más, agradecerá cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarnos a detener a… Bueno, usted lo dijo. Esas _cosas_.

—Por supuesto. Ahora, supongo que querrán la dirección de Quinn.

—Preferiríamos llamarlo primero, si no le importa. No queremos importunar.

Alphonse enseguida notó que Gauthier se le quedó mirando de nuevo por un largo rato, solo que esta vez, lucía como si estuviera contemplado algo que no acababa de comprender.

—¿Es cierto que viviste en la Cité de pequeño? —Preguntó el brujo.

—Yo… ¿En el Instituto? Sí, es cierto.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo sabíamos?

—¿Qué?

Gauthier hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Según lo que me dijo Soleil, solo te reconoció cuando te vio en diciembre, por tu aspecto, pero según lo que averiguó después, habías vivido en París hasta los doce, que te fuiste a la Academia. Pero es imposible que no supiéramos que estabas allí.

—Mi padre no dijo…

—No, no me estás entendiendo. Soleil sabe que tu padre no le dijo a casi nadie que naciste. Pensaba hacerlo después de no sé cuál trámite ante su Clave, para que te reconocieran como su hijo y no te negaran el ser cazador de sombras. Mira, muchacho, ya sé que tu situación fue un tanto peculiar, pero lo que no acabamos de comprender es cómo es que no te notamos. Te lo han de haber dicho un montón de veces, pero te pareces mucho a tu padre. Forzosamente, si alguien suponía algo al verte, entonces te hablaría y se habría enterado de quién eras.

Alphonse tragó saliva. No sabía cómo contestar a eso sin sacar a la luz cosas que, desde hacía un tiempo, prefería simplemente no recordar. Apretó los labios y cerró las manos para evitar que le temblaran, aunque sin mucho éxito.

—Al, no tienes que decir nada —indicó Rafael, conciliador, antes de dedicarle una mala mirada a Gauthier—. ¿A usted qué le importa…?

—Ya se los dije, conocí a Fred… A Frédérique Montclaire. Él y Matt… Mattius Fairchild, su _parabatai_ … Ambos fueron mis amigos, aunque cueste creerlo. ¡Vamos, yo ayudé a Fred a pedirle matrimonio a Juliette! Y estuve allí cuando nació Jérôme, su hijo.

—¿Mi padre? —musitó Alphonse, atónito.

—Sí, él. Fred adoraba a ese niño. Juliette y Matt también. Incluso yo lo quise, aunque me marché de Lyon antes de… Tal vez, si hubiera estado allí, esos tres no habrían muerto y…

—Y yo no estaría aquí.

Alphonse lo dijo sin dudar, ya que era la suposición lógica. Era algo que, por desgracia, había reflexionado incontables veces, debido a cómo era tratado en el Instituto de París, como si no perteneciera allí. Solo se dio cuenta de lo que sus palabras implicaban cuando Rafael lo vio con cara de espanto y Gauthier negó con la cabeza.

—El añorar a mis amigos, no significa que quisiera intercambiar sus vidas por la de alguien más —indicó el brujo, con la expresión más seria que le había visto hasta el momento—. Ellos murieron para que Jérôme, su preciado niño, siguiera con vida. ¿Eso no te da a entender cómo fueron? ¿No te hace pensar en qué habrían hecho si te hubieran conocido?

—Yo… Tal vez… Por mi padre, quizá…

—Te habrían amado —sentenció Gauthier con firmeza—. No solo por ser hijo de Jérôme, sino por ser tú. ¿Acaso nadie te ha hablado de ellos?

Alphonse desvió la mirada, negando con la cabeza. No era mentira, pues lo poco que sabía de la familia de su padre lo había averiguado por su cuenta.

—Bellefleur —musitó Alphonse finalmente.

—¿Qué? —Gauthier y Rafael lo miraron con aire confundido.

—Yo… Desde pequeño… Decían que mi padre… Nadie parecía querer a mi padre, así que… Cuando llegué a salir del Instituto, decía que era un Bellefleur.

—Al, ¿por qué no…? —Comenzó Rafael, con gesto herido.

—No mentías, en cierta forma —musitó Gauthier, meditabundo—. Juliette era una Bellefleur. Y claro, esa familia tenía fama de presuntuosa, así que seguramente, casi todos los subterráneos que te oyeran presentarte así, no querrían tratar mucho contigo. ¿Y qué significa eso de «cuando llegaste a salir»?

Alphonse negó con la cabeza. De pronto, volvió a sentirse como aquel niño que debía arreglárselas en un ambiente que lo condenaba por las acciones de su padre.

—No es mi intención incomodarte, muchacho. Entiendo que no soy nadie para ti. Eso sí, cuando quieras hablar de tu familia, búscame. Tengo unas cuantas historias interesantes.

No se atrevió a asentir directamente, así que Alphonse hizo un vago gesto de acuerdo.

—Bien, de momento dejaremos ese tema. Les daré el número de Quinn, aunque tal vez no conteste a la primera si no reconoce el número. Será mejor que le avise que van a llamarle.

—Se lo agradecemos mucho, señor Flamme.

—Gauthier, muchacho. Cuando estés listo, claro.

Alphonse asintió en silencio, observando las manos del brujo cuando las movió para hacer aparecer una libreta y un bolígrafo. Su magia, como su cuerno, era roja, de un tono brillante y oscuro que sin saber por qué, le causó un intenso malestar.

Al terminar de escribir, Gauthier le extendió un trozo de papel a Alphonse. Éste lo tomó y se lo guardó en un bolsillo, justo cuando sonó una estridente canción.

—¿Qué pasa? —Gauthier sacó un celular y mirando la pantalla, masculló—. Hablando del diablo… —Deslizó un dedo por la pantalla y se llevó el aparato a la oreja—. Dime, Quinn.

Alphonse y Rafael prestaron atención al diálogo.

—¿Van a recoger al cazador de sombras? ¿Por qué…? Un minuto, ¿el custodio? ¿Y qué demonios hacía el custodio del Instituto…? A ver, Quinn, no me estás entendiendo. Un custodio no sale del Instituto a menos que… Bueno, pues pregúntale. ¿Ah, sí? Bien, entonces déjalo dormir. Por cierto, tengo a un par de cazadores de sombras que buscan a tu huésped. Ajá. No, no son los de siempre. ¿Puedo enviarlos a…? ¡Bien, bien! ¿Puedo enviarlos a recoger al custodio? Muy bien. ¿Allí? ¿Y por qué aceptaste…? Ah, ya. Siempre ha sido idiota. Mejor tráelo al pub en una hora.

Enseguida, Gauthier cortó la llamada, suspiró y miró por turnos a los chicos delante de él.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Quiso saber Alphonse.

—Quinn no se lleva muy bien con algunos cazadores de sombras, así que no acepta que ninguno vaya a su casa. Lo de su compañero herido es una excepción, pero ¿por qué no me habían dicho que se trataba del custodio?

—Pensamos que lo sabían —respondió Rafael.

—Pues ya ves que no, jovencito. Y para que su custodio saliera del Instituto, debió ser algo absolutamente necesario. ¿Acaso no había más cazadores de sombras para ir al mercado a enfrentar a esos monstruos?

—Debería, no todos los mayores de edad fueron a la reunión.

—¿Cuál reunión?

—La Clave convocó a una reunión extraordinaria —indicó Alphonse—. Hubo… Hay cierta situación en Alacante que el Cónsul tenía que informar en persona. Así que quizá Sigfrid salió del Instituto porque no halló a nadie que pudiera ir al mercado…

—A ninguno de los suyos que quisiera ir —Gauthier no escondió su ácido sarcasmo al hacer una corrección tan evidente—. Ustedes son santos o algo parecido, porque hace mucho que ningún cazador de sombras pasa por allí por voluntad propia.

—Oiga, no…

—Por cierto, Quinn averiguó que Martin Highsmith está atendiendo el Instituto.

—¿Por qué? —A Rafael, por lo visto, aquello le daba tanta desconfianza como a Alphonse.

—No tengo idea, tendrán que averiguarlo ustedes. Le pedí a Quinn que trajera aquí a su amigo, así que tardará poco. Si me disculpan, debo terminar unos pendientes arriba, en el despacho. Con su permiso.

A continuación, Gauthier se retiró, haciéndose un pesado silencio en aquel pub vacío.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —Espetó Rafael de repente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que nunca te presentabas como Montclaire en París? ¡ _Diablos_ , Al! ¡Somos _parabatai_! Pensé que… ¿No debería saber yo esas cosas?

—Rafe, no… No es que no quisiera… —Alphonse tomó aire, consciente de que las manos volvían a temblarle—. Es algo en lo que no me gusta pensar.

—Sí, me lo imagino, pero ¿por qué no…?

—¿Crees que era fácil decirle a mi primer amigo que me cambiaba el apellido en mi propia ciudad? ¿Crees que era fácil vivir con un nombre que nadie quería y que yo no pedí?

Alphonse no había querido decirlo así, pero no pudo evitarlo. Le salieron las palabras en un siseo iracundo, casi furioso, sintiendo una frustración que casi había dado por olvidada.

—Al, yo no te habría dicho…

—Lo sé, Rafe. Lo sé. Solo… Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a… Te aseguro que habría sido un Bellefleur en la Academia, si hubiera podido.

Rafael arrugó la frente, claramente exasperado, pero no replicó. Alphonse creyó saber lo que estaba pensando: ni siquiera cuando se conocieron, Alphonse había sido quien le dijera su apellido en primer lugar. Lo oyó de una boca ajena, en un tono no muy agradable, y seguramente había sabido así que algo pasaba con su identidad, aunque no hizo preguntas. Rafael jamás le hacía preguntas, no si presentía que le costaba la misma vida el contestar.

—Oye, Al, solo digo… Si quieres hablar de esas cosas, sabes que te escucho, ¿verdad?

—Claro.

—Entonces, por favor, no te contengas. No conmigo. Es que… Me siento mal enterándome así, ¿comprendes? Preferiría que me lo dijeras tú, a tu ritmo, antes que algo te obligue.

—Lo sé.

—A propósito y a riesgo de sonar como si me aprovechara del momento…

—Rafe…

—Perdón, es que acabo de recordarlo. ¿Te pasó algo con Gilbert Longford?

Sin poder evitarlo, Alphonse sintió el miedo inundarlo por dentro. No se dio cuenta de que se cubría la diestra hasta que notó los ojos de Rafael fijos en sus manos.

—Pasó algo, ¿verdad? —Insistió Rafael, quien parecía echar mano de toda su paciencia para no presionar más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta?

Rafael dio un respingo, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Alphonse pensó que, seguramente, el otro esperaba que lo negara.

Sin embargo, estaba cansándose de guardarse las cosas. Los temores que lo obligaban a ello se hacían más débiles conforme pasaba el tiempo y precisamente en ese instante, sintió que tenerlos con Rafael era algo absurdo. Eran _parabatai_ porque, entre otras cosas, se habían aceptado el uno al otro desde el principio, cuando no tenían ni la menor idea de quién era el otro y de lo que podría pasar por el simple hecho de querer ser amigos. A alguien que se había vuelto fundamental en su día a día, ¿por qué no confiarle algo así, si ya le confiaba la vida?

—Sospeché algo cuando conocí a Günther —respondió Rafael, bajando la voz y poniendo su mejor tono neutro—. Cuando mencionó a su padre, no te veías muy contento. Además de lo que dijo Günther, sobre lo que él sabía y yo no… No voy a mentir, me sentó muy mal.

—Rafe…

—Ya sé, Al. Sé que no lo haces a propósito. En fin, después de eso, conociendo al tipo en la torre Eiffel, supe que definitivamente había pasado algo. Presentí que era malo porque te miraba de una forma… Daba escalofríos. Y luego, cuando fue a Londres, lo que dijo Getty… Tú hiciste eso mismo —Rafael señaló sus manos con un ademán desganado—. Getty lo sabe, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Ella sabe lo que te pasó. Por eso detesta a Gilbert Longford desde antes de conocerlo. Tú se lo contaste.

—Oye, si te molesta que…

—No me molesta. Bueno, no del todo. Es solo que… Me siento dejado de lado.

—Lo siento, Rafe.

—Pues no lo sientas. Es mi problema. Además, tú no tienes la culpa de que estés tan acostumbrado a no contarle esas cosas a nadie.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos, pero Alphonse sentía que no duraría mucho. Podía notar a Rafael expectante, mirándolo con todo el afecto que le tenía, ansioso por ser su apoyo.

¿De verdad había tardado tanto en poder hablar de esto con él? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Cuando cumplí siete años —comenzó Alphonse, casi en un susurro—, empecé la jornada temprano. Pensaba hacer todo bien ese día para poder pedir un pastel de cumpleaños y quizá, ese año, por fin me lo darían. Cuando estaba en la sala de entrenamiento, practicando escalada en un muro, no… —agitó la cabeza, atragantándose por culpa del recuerdo, pero logró sacarlo de alguna manera—, no vi venir el cuchillo. Estaba de espaldas, ¿cómo iba a darme cuenta? Gilbert estaba allí y había lanzado un cuchillo.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo y acobardarse, Alphonse colocó la mano derecha en la mesa, con la palma hacia arriba. Vio a Rafael contemplar con aire pensativo una cicatriz que conocía, pero de la cual ignoraba el origen, antes de reaccionar a lo recién oído y verlo con evidentes signos de querer despotricar en más de un idioma.

—Me quité el cuchillo como pude y pasé del muro a la soga cercana. No me preguntes cómo, no lo recuerdo bien. Solo pensaba en bajar de allí para poder ir a la enfermería, porque después tenía lección con Simone y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a escribir.

—Solo tú, Al.

Rafael, obviamente, había intentado aligerar el ambiente, pero no funcionó. Su voz apenas se había oído y ahora sujetaba la mano de Alphonse con cuidado, deslizando un pulgar por la cicatriz de la palma, como queriendo convencerse de que no podía borrarla, por más que quisiera.

—Gilbert quería obligarme a seguir subiendo —indicó Alphonse, tentado por un segundo a retirar la mano, pero finalmente la dejó donde estaba. Había algo relajante en cómo Rafael tocaba su cicatriz, aunque no era igual a como recordaba con Getty—. Se le notaba en la cara. Pero decidí bajar. La mano me dolía, no podía usarla, por más que quisiera. Comencé el descenso con mucho cuidado, pero entonces… Creo que alguien me llamó, no estoy seguro… Solo me acuerdo que algo me hizo voltear hacia arriba y… La soga cayó.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿De qué estás…?

—Cortaron la soga, Rafe. Cayó, yo caí y desperté esa noche en la enfermería. Castigado, por cierto. Nunca supe qué les dijo Gilbert que pasó, pero por lo visto, tuve la culpa. Yo… Getty no… Le conté hasta aquí y solo porque… lo hice sin darme cuenta, ¿puedes creerlo? Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ese día, hasta que ella me preguntó por la cicatriz. Lo que ya no le dije fue… Fueron los meses que pasé sin usar la mano derecha. Eso sí te lo conté, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Fue por esto?

Ahí estaba, Alphonse lo había escuchado muy claro. Era el tono de voz de su _parabatai_ cada vez que algo le parecía injusto. En esa ocasión no podía reprochárselo, porque sabía lo mismo que él: que la mano derecha dejaron que se le curara al modo mundano, que se vio obligado a aprender a usar la mano izquierda y que solo hacia el final, llamaron a un Hermano Silencioso que, increíblemente, no pareció muy contento al examinarlo y deducir lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Lo mato! —Masculló Rafael, casi atragantándose de ira—. Voy a usar a _Misericordia_ y…

—Eso mismo pensó Getty que querrías hacer —recordó Alphonse, casi sin pensar.

—¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo se atrevió a…? ¡Tenías siete años, Al! ¿Cómo fue posible que…? ¿Y los del Instituto no hicieron nada?

—Creo que en esos días, Jean–Luc estaba de viaje, así que estaban a cargo…

—Los Verlac —Rafael pronunció el apellido como si se lo sacaran a la fuerza.

—Sí.

—¿Pero qué acaso nadie más…?

—Estaban tan acostumbrados a verme por ahí con vendas que…

—Espera, ¿qué dices?

—Los entrenamientos eran duros. Bueno, al menos para mí —Alphonse agitó la cabeza—. La mayor parte del tiempo, eran heridas simples, de las que se haría cualquiera cuando está aprendiendo a manejar los cuchillos y esas cosas. Solo digamos que Suzzy no era muy buena lanzando a esa edad.

—¡Al, _por el Ángel_! ¡No lo digas así!

—Ya sé, Rafe. Lo siento. Pero era mejor entrenar con Suzzy que con los mayores. Al menos, Suzzy me escuchaba cuando quería ayudarle y al mismo tiempo, ella me ayudaba. Los mayores… Casi ninguno era amable.

—¿Por eso no salías?

—En parte. Al principio no salía porque no sabía qué había afuera. Veía muchas cosas por las ventanas, pero ignoraba sus nombres. Mi mundo era el Instituto, pero después de lo de Gilbert, no sé por qué, decidí salir. Pensé que afuera no podía ser peor.

Alphonse rememoró esos días de infancia, donde las calles y la gente de París sustituyeron a la soledad de sus horas muertas. Lo único que evitó que no se asustara al deambular sin compañía, fue acordarse de que nadie lo echaría en falta en el Instituto. Normalmente era así.

Sin embargo, las calles no eran un hogar y los transeúntes no podían ser su familia.

—Con razón no querías que me acercara —musitó Rafael.

Alphonse se acordó con pesar del momento en que él y Rafael se conocieron. Sí, era verdad, en cuanto Rafael daba un paso en su dirección, él retrocedía. No podía hacer otra cosa, acostumbrado como estaba a que la gente le dedicara su desprecio en cuanto podía verlo a la cara.

—Es decir, suponía que era algo así —soltó Rafael, con voz temblorosa—. Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos, pensé… Me caíste bien enseguida. Pero también me parecías muy triste. No sabía por qué. Quería que fuéramos amigos, pero también sentía que algo te daba miedo. No quería que me tuvieras miedo. Lamento si entonces fui demasiado… insistente.

—No lo sientas, Rafe. Estoy aquí por ti.

Rafael fijó los ojos en Alphonse, con expresión de no saber exactamente a qué se refería, aunque tal vez lo sospechaba y no quería confirmarlo.

Era mejor así, la verdad. Al menos, por el momento.

Entonces, rompiendo el extraño momento de tranquilidad que los envolvió, llamaron a la puerta del Queen's. En menos de un minuto, Gauthier Flamme apareció desde un hueco situado en un extremo de la barra, donde había una puerta que cerró de golpe, yendo a paso rápido hacia la entrada principal. Alphonse, por un fugaz segundo, creyó ver melancolía en la cara del brujo, pero casi enseguida, pensó que debió ser su imaginación.

Se puso de pie en el momento exacto en el cual, Gauthier dejaba entrar a un muchacho muy alto y de pelo rubio, el cual era auxiliado por otro joven, éste de pelo negro. El rubio, entre cansado y tímido, rodeaba los hombros del otro, inclinando levemente la cabeza con cada paso, que parecía costarle todo su esfuerzo.

—Lo he traído —indicó una voz muy educada y con un acento que, si bien era inglés, también tenía un deje de algo que Alphonse había oído en otra parte—. Se quedó dormido en el taxi, pero ha despertado lo suficiente como para entrar. Necesitará una de esas runas sanadoras.

—Muy bien, sus amigos lo atenderán. Chicos, este es Quinn Meadows. Quinn, estos son Alphonse Montclaire y Rafael Lightwood–Bane.

El de pelo negro alzó la cara, dedicándoles una mirada suspicaz antes de hacer una educada inclinación de cabeza.

—Ahí están tus ojos, Al.

La acotación de Rafael, pensó Alphonse, no era realmente necesaria, pero fue muy cierta.

Quinn Meadows tenía el mismo color de ojos que Perenelle.


	26. Todos los indicios parecían demostrarlo

**XXVI. Todos los indicios parecían demostrarlo.**

 _«Las palabras elegantes no son sinceras; las palabras sinceras no son elegantes.»_

 _Lao–Tsé._

 _Febrero de 2025._

—No creo que alguien tenga unos ojos como los tuyos, muchacho.

El comentario de Gauthier Flamme, acompañado de una sonrisa, aligeró el ambiente.

—Ah, no, no lo decía por eso —indicó Rafael, encogiéndose de hombros al aclarar—, sino porque salgo con una chica que tiene los ojos del mismo color que… ¿Te llamas Quinn?

El aludido, desviando la vista unos segundos, la fijó luego en Rafael, antes de asentir.

—Rafe, hay que ayudarle con Sigfrid —indicó Alphonse, deseoso de que algunas de las miradas en la habitación se alejaran de él.

—¡Ah, sí!

Unos minutos después, Sigfrid había sido sentado en la silla más próxima con sumo cuidado, teniendo ya trazadas un par de _iratzes_ en un brazo, cortesía de Rafael. Eso logró que, al mismo tiempo que el rubio abría los ojos un poco más espabilado, Gauthier Flamme había servido aromáticas tazas de té para todos.

—¿Por qué vinieron ustedes? —Fue lo primero que Sigfrid pudo preguntar.

—La reunión se pospuso para mañana —comenzó a contar Alphonse, en tono serio—. Hoy iban por la mitad cuando hubo un… altercado afuera del Salón de los Acuerdos.

—¿Altercado? —Rafael sonrió de lado, sarcástico—. Max no habría necesitado usar ese truco si ese idiota…

—Rafe…

—¡Es que fue un idiota, Al! ¡Disparó hacia nosotros! Lo lógico era que Max nos defendiera.

—¿Qué pasaba realmente en el Salón de los Acuerdos? —Se interesó Gauthier.

—Ah, es que los refugiados…

—¿Refugiados? —Quinn Meadows parecía no entender de qué hablaban.

Tras suspirar por lo bajo, Alphonse explicó brevemente lo sucedido con los actuales refugiados de la Clave en Alacante. Cuando acabó, vio que Gauthier se quedaba pasmado unos segundos antes de sacar su teléfono celular; por su parte, Quinn Meadows arrugaba la frente.

—¿Van a enviar a los refugiados a casa? —Inquirió.

—Sí, en cuanto todos estén en condiciones de viajar y hayan rendido declaración ante el Escolamántico. Si necesitas comprobar alguno de los nombres…

Quinn agitó la cabeza en señal de negación, lo cual Alphonse sintió que era raro. El joven mestizo mostraba interés en el asunto de los desaparecidos, pero al mismo tiempo, no parecía querer mezclarse en él, ¿qué sucedía?

—¿Qué está haciendo, señor? —Quinn se dirigió al brujo presente, con una ceja arqueada.

—Voy a correr la voz —indicó Gauthier, sin pizca de vergüenza.

—Pero señor Flamme… La Clave no ha autorizado…

—¿Esperas que nadie sepa que quizá sus parientes y amigos han vuelto?

—No, señor. Pretendo que no llegue a oídos de la corte Noseelie que sus prisioneros están en este plano y a dónde los han llevado con exactitud.

Ante semejante argumento, Gauthier frunció el ceño y Alphonse se arrepintió de haber llamado su atención, porque la mirada del brujo podía ser penetrante hasta un grado incómodo. ¿Por qué lo veía de esa forma? ¿Acaso le recordaba a los Montclaire que había conocido?

—¿Seguro que eres nieto de Fred? Porque él a veces olvidaba esa clase de detalles. Aunque Juliette, por otra parte…

—Eh… No sabría decirle.

Alphonse giró los ojos, queriendo no ver a Gauthier a como diera lugar. Comenzaba a sentirse mal porque el hombre lo comparara con gente a la que nunca conoció y que además, pareciera hacerlo de manera que lo favoreciera.

—Quinn, por favor, ayuda a tu amigo a que se beba ese té. Y tú, muchacho, tienes razón. Enviaré un mensaje de fuego a Magnus y…

—¡Momento, no haga eso! —Pidió Rafael, alarmado—. Papá no sabe que estamos aquí.

—¿No? ¿Entonces quién les hizo el Portal?

—Max, mi hermano.

Gauthier se encogió de hombros y se guardó el celular. En tanto, Quinn miró a Rafael con repentino interés.

—¿Su hermano es como Clarissa Herondale? —Preguntó de improviso.

—Pues no. Mi hermano es demasiado azul, para empezar.

La broma a Rafael le salió natural, como siempre que hablaba de Max, pero Quinn puso cara de sentirse ofendido en lo personal. Alphonse se apresuró a pensar en algo que le salvara el cuello a su _parabatai_ , pero la cansada voz de Sigfrid se le adelantó.

—Max Lightwood–Bane es un brujo, Quinn.

—Ah, eso lo explica.

—¿Hildie y Astrid saben que estoy bien? —Indagó el rubio.

—Ah… Señor Flamme, ¿podríamos pedirle…?

—Sí, adelante. Les daré con qué escribir.

A los pocos segundos, entre una llama rojo brillante, Alphonse tuvo en las manos utensilios de escritura, que no tardó en usar para redactar un breve mensaje al que dibujó una runa en una esquina, antes que Gauthier lo hiciera desaparecer en una pequeña llama demasiado roja.

Casi enseguida, un fogonazo sobre la cabeza de Alphonse indicó la llegada de un mensaje de fuego, cosa que desconcertó a todos.

—¡Que rápido! —comentó Gauthier.

—No puede ser la respuesta —aseguró Alphonse, atrapando el papel al vuelo y desplegándolo, para leerla a toda velocidad. Arrugó la frente al comentar—. Emily no sabe nada.

—¿Emily? —Musitó Sigfrid, sin entender.

—Emily Rosewain, ella no fue a Alacante. Le pedí a Brunhild que le preguntara por ti y por lo que había pasado aquí. Emily tardó en contestar, por eso Rafe y yo nos adelantamos. Ahora resulta que Emily no sabe siquiera que ha pasado algo.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Espetó Rafael.

—No lo sé, pero no creo que sea bueno. Tenemos que ir al Instituto.

—Eso me recuerda… —Gauthier intervino con cara de no querer ser inoportuno, pero sin quedarle más remedio—. Sigfrid, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué saliste del Instituto, si eres el custodio?

—Nadie quiso ir al Mercado de Sombras cuando nos llegó la alerta. Yo… Sé que no debía salir, pero alguien tenía que encargarse, así que… Cuando llegaron Jonathan y Martin para usar la sala de entrenamiento, pedí que me acompañara uno de ellos y que el otro esperara mi vuelta.

—Y parece que Martin estuvo encantado de quedarse —soltó Rafael, ceñudo—. Puede que no sea tan idiota como su hermano, pero juro por el Ángel que a veces quiero golpearlo.

Por la mueca que puso Quinn Meadows a la mención de los Highsmith, Alphonse dedujo que Rafael no era el único en querer golpear a Martin.

—Bien, tenemos que irnos, entonces —indicó con firmeza—. Sigfrid, ¿crees poder andar?

El aludido asintió, pero su semblante delataba que no estaba en su mejor momento.

—Les haré un Portal —dijo Gauthier, sujetando una de las tazas y empezando a girarse—. Pero será cuando se acaben el té. Quinn, llévalos al despacho en media hora, más o menos.

—Sí, señor.

Cuando el brujo se retiró, a los otros no les quedó más remedio que obedecer.

—Alphonse —llamó Sigfrid en voz baja.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por venir a buscarme, pero no tenían qué…

—Bueno, aquí mi _parabatai_ se puso en modo Tiberius y no pudimos hacer nada.

—¿«Modo Tiberius»? —Se extrañó Alphonse, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, ya sabes. Hay una crisis, se te ocurre cómo hacerle frente y sueltas órdenes que son tal extrañamente lógicas que a nadie le quedan ganas de protestar.

Alphonse procuró no mirar a nadie, sintiendo que se sonrojaba furiosamente.

—No es mi intención, en realidad —aseguró.

—¡No digas tonterías, Al! No me quejo. Es bueno que no pierdas la cabeza cuando se nos viene una crisis encima.

—Disculpa, ¿dijo el señor Flamme que te llamas Alphonse Montclaire?

Quinn lo veía fijamente al hablarle, así que Alphonse se sintió cohibido al asentir.

—El hijo del director Blackthorn —apuntó Quinn en voz alta, aunque arrugó la frente antes de señalar—. Pero ese nombre es francés.

—Qué observador —musitó Rafael con sorna.

Quinn miró por un momento a Rafael, arqueando una ceja con aire elegante.

—Rafe, no seas maleducado —pidió Alphonse en un murmullo.

—¡Pero Al…!

—Algo me dice que si haces enfadar a Quinn, te vas a arrepentir.

Rafael se encogió de hombros, sin protestar, antes de beberse su té.

—¿Tú eres el que manda, entonces? —Se interesó Quinn.

—¿El que manda en qué?

—En su relación de _parabatai_. He visto a unos cuantos y siempre hay uno que manda.

—No, la verdad…

—Oye, deja en paz a Al —acotó Rafael, dejando su taza en la mesa con demasiada fuerza.

—No he dicho nada malo, hijo del Emisario. ¿Te incomoda que no dijera que mandas tú?

—¿Qué _diablos_ pasa contigo? ¡No te he hecho nada!

—¿Qué pasa con los dos?

Alphonse se puso de pie en ese momento. De repente, no se sentía cómodo allí.

—Disculpa, Quinn, ¿puedo salir un momento?

El aludido, realmente confundido al oírlo, se limitó a asentir.

—Al, espera…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Alphonse caminó hacia la entrada principal y salió, aunque no fue muy lejos. Cerró tras de sí y se apoyó en la puerta, respirando hondo e intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, queriendo comprender qué acababa de pasar. Normalmente, podía tolerar escenas como aquella, pero quizá en esa ocasión, por los eventos más recientes, estaba más irritable.

Sin apenas pensarlo, sacó su celular y buscó un número, haciendo un cálculo rápido mientras decidía si marcaba o no. Al final, pensó que nada perdía intentando y llamó, sintiéndose afortunado de ser atendido al segundo tono.

— _¿Hola? ¿Alphonse?_

—Buenas tardes, madre.

— _¡Me alegra mucho oírte! ¿Ha pasado algo?_

—A mí también me alegra oírte. ¿Por qué preguntas si…?

— _Alphonse, no habías llamado desde enero. Quiero decir, entiendo que no tengas tiempo y agradezco todos tus mensajes, pero la última vez fue por lo del niño recién llegado._

—Lo siento, realmente no es mi intención…

— _Ya lo sé. A decir verdad, me da gusto poder ayudar. ¿Pasa algo o no?_

—Madre, ¿recuerdas cuando…? El día que me entregaste a…

— _Ah, sí. Cuando te marchaste._

—Thorwyn me contó su versión. Quería saber… ¿No te importa si no lo odio?

— _Pero Alphonse, ¿por qué habrías de odiarlo?_

Alphonse suspiró. Su madre parecía no entender su dilema, lo cual encajaba con lo dicho por Alwyn horas antes.

— _Es cierto que Thorwyn no se comportó bien, pero no era realmente su culpa. Y ya estuve enojada el tiempo suficiente. Cuando supe toda la historia, lo comprendí mejor. Además, no sé si lo sepas, pero él solo se castiga de sobra._

—Sí, lo he notado.

— _¿Cuándo hablaste con Thorwyn, por cierto?_

A grandes rasgos, haciéndole prometer que no debía decirle a nadie todavía, Alphonse le contó sobre los refugiados que llegaron a Alacante, guiados por Thorwyn, Alwyn y Perenelle. Su madre no interrumpió ni una vez, hablando solo cuando él terminó.

— _Me alegra saber que volvieron sanos y salvos._

—Thorwyn… Él estaba herido. Un ojo tuvieron que vendárselo.

— _Lamento escuchar eso. Espero que puedan venir a saludar pronto._

—Creo que Alwyn pensaba ir a París en cuanto pueda salir de Alacante. Thorwyn…

Alphonse sintió que se le cerraba la garganta debido a lo que sabía, sin estar seguro de que su madre debiera enterarse.

— _¿Alphonse? ¿Pasa algo, cariño?_

—Yo… No estoy muy seguro. Es que… Ahora mismo no quería pelear con Rafe y…

— _¿Por qué pelearías con él?_

—Se estaba comportando como un idiota con alguien que nos está ayudando, aunque siendo justo, el otro también dijo algo inadecuado. Normalmente no me importa, solo que… Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente.

— _Procura calmarte, ¿sí? De nada servirá preocuparte en ese estado. Organiza tus ideas._

Eso causó que Alphonse sonriera. Tal vez físicamente se pareciera a su padre, pero por lo visto, en su modo de razonar había salido a su madre.

—Ya lo sé. Gracias por escucharme. Lamento llamar solo para quejarme.

— _Jovencito, he pasado años sin tus quejas. Escucharte es lo menos que puedo hacer._

Alphonse apretó los labios. En momentos así, olvidaba cualquier miedo o sentimiento de menosprecio que lo aquejara, acordándose que ya nada era como antes y que tenía gente que lo amaba así, tal cual, aunque no mostrara su mejor lado.

—Gracias, madre. Te quiero.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea lo sobresaltó por un segundo, pero Alphonse imaginó que, si su madre era un poco como él, estaría algo impactada.

No le decía aquello a menudo, aunque procuraba demostrárselo.

— _También te quiero, Alphonse. No tienes nada qué agradecer._

—Tal vez. Disculpa, acabo de recordar…

Sintiendo movimiento a su espalda, Alphonse interrumpió sus palabras para enderezarse, descubriendo que Rafael acababa de abrir la puerta y, con expresión tímida, preguntaba a señas si podía salir con él, a lo que asintió mientras señalaba el celular.

— _¿Qué pasa, Alphonse?_

—Lo siento, Rafe acaba de llegar y…

— _Si tienes que irte, está bien._

—No es eso, de verdad. Te decía, acabo de recordar una cosa. Perenelle me habló sobre tío Étienne y monsieur Sangbleu…

— _¿En serio? Porque si te contó qué pasa con ellos, quisiera enterarme._

—De hecho, ella tampoco sabe.

— _Lo siento, pero en ese caso, tienes que preguntarle a Étienne. Aunque te advierto que se pone muy raro cuando nombro a monsieur Sangbleu. Ahora que lo pienso, se parece a cuando mencionaba a Eddie. ¡Ay, por Dios! ¿No creerás que…?_

—Tal vez, pero prefiero que me lo digan ellos, si quieren. No es mi intención molestarlos.

— _Ya sé que no. Lo siento, cariño, tengo que dejarte. Estoy llegando al trabajo._

—No te preocupes, madre. Gracias por todo.

— _No hay de qué. Saluda a Rafael de mi parte y dile que se cuide._

Cuando colgó y se guardó el aparato en un bolsillo, Alphonse miró a Rafael con tranquilidad, a sabiendas de lo que, probablemente, el otro iba a decir.

—Oye, Al, sobre hace un momento…

—¿Te has disculpado con Quinn?

—Yo… Sí, lo hice, pero… El tipo no es muy agradable, ¡admítelo!

—Quizá los cazadores de sombras no fueron agradables con él y se está desquitando.

—Siempre piensas bien de la gente, Al.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, a menos que hagan algo malo, claro. Pero esta vez acertaste, porque él también se disculpó, aunque tengo la sensación de que lo hizo porque Sigfrid lo asusta un poco. ¿Cómo está la señora Amélie?

—Bien. Te manda saludos y pide que te cuides.

—¿En serio?

—No sé por qué te extraña. «Tu familia es mi familia», ¿recuerdas?

Rafael se encogió de hombros, desviando la vista.

—A veces no sé cómo me soportas, Al.

—¿Disculpa? A veces no sé cómo me soportas tú a mí, Rafe.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron casi al mismo tiempo.

Para Alphonse, Rafael era el recordatorio vivo de todo lo bueno que había conseguido. Quizá nadie más lo viera así, pero él sentía que, después de haberlo conocido, fue cuando su vida comenzó a moverse en una dirección que jamás imaginó, pero que no dejaba de agradecer. Si eso significaba ser el _parabatai_ de Rafael, teniendo que «soportar» los momentos en los que no se comportaba como debía, no le importaba en absoluto.

—Te soporto porque, como dice Stella, eres bueno y adorable.

—Rafe, tu prima no tiene ni idea de lo que habla.

—No es cierto. Puede ser condenadamente buena leyendo a las personas, aunque nunca se queda quieta. Henry es el que da miedo opinando sobre los demás, ¿te acuerdas?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? No me había visto ni cinco minutos cuando juró que sería más tu niñera que tu _parabatai_ y que lo agradecía por adelantado porque eres su primo favorito.

Cuando Rafael rió, Alphonse supo que todo estaba en orden entre ellos.

—Disculpen, es hora de subir.

El llamado de Quinn los tomó por sorpresa, pero enseguida se repusieron y volvieron al interior del pub. Rafael se dirigió enseguida hacia Sigfrid, para ayudarlo a levantarse; en tanto, Alphonse se quedó atrás, cosa que Quinn no dejó de notar.

—¿Puedo preguntar una cosa?

—Eh… Sí, claro. ¿Es sobre Rafe?

—No. _¿Puedes entenderme?_

—¿Entender qué?

Quinn dejó sus ojos largo tiempo en él, por lo cual Alphonse se puso nervioso. Era como si quisiera comprobar algo, pero al mismo tiempo, lamentara el resultado.

— _¿Por qué un cazador de sombras como tú puede entenderme?_

—Lo siento, pero no sé a qué te refieres.

La expresión de Quinn se endureció tanto, que le produjo un escalofrío.

— _¿Vas a fingir que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando?_

Solo entonces, Alphonse captó en su voz lo que quería decirle.

—Ah, eso —musitó, con voz ahogada.

— _No me extraña que reniegues de ello. No he oído nada bueno de los tuyos._

—En primer lugar, no reniego de nada. Me ha tomado por sorpresa, nada más. Y en segundo lugar, ¿quiénes son esos «míos» de los que hablas?

— _¿Así que ignoras de quién has sacado esos ojos?_

Alphonse apretó los labios, dudando si contestar o no.

— _Lo sabes, ¿eh?_

—Lo sé. Pero no entiendo en qué te afecta. Si acaso alguno de ellos te ha hecho daño…

— _Me sorprende que hables así._

—¿Hablar cómo?

— _Como si te preocupara lastimar a alguien como yo. Eres uno de ellos y un cazador de sombras, además. ¿No deberías estar buscando excusas para matarme?_

—¡No!

—¿Al? ¿Meadows? ¿No vienen?

Rafael, lo mismo que Sigfrid, le dirigía una mirada de extrañeza desde un par de metros adelante. Respirando hondo, Alphonse le echó un vistazo de advertencia a Quinn.

—Si quieres algo de mí, tendrás que explicarme todo el asunto, pero no ahora. Es más importante que curemos a Sigfrid.

— _Lo sé. Y tienes razón, debería explicarte algunas cosas. No es como si tú, en lo personal, me hubieras hecho algo. Lamento haber dicho antes que tú mandabas. Ahora veo que tu_ parabatai _te escucha porque te quiere y te respeta._

—Eso ya lo sé.

Quinn asintió y fue a abrirles el acceso al despacho de su jefe, dejando a Alphonse con una enorme confusión en la cabeza.

El joven Montclaire presentía que, poco a poco, la paz se estaba alejando de su vida.


	27. Dispuesto a concederles derechos (-)

**XXVII. Dispuesto a concederles derechos y libertad.**

 _«¿Qué puedes hacer para promover la paz mundial? Ve a casa y ama a tu familia.»_

 _Madre Teresa de Calcuta._

Octubre de 1797.

 _Las noches empezaban a hacer frías, pero no tanto como en el alma de Thorwyn._

— _Por favor, querido…_

 _Negando con la cabeza, Thorwyn se inclinó para estrechar a Margueritte entre sus brazos. Se acomodó de tal forma, que podía esconder la cara en la curva de su cuello, con el oído inundándose de los latidos de su corazón, un sonido que normalmente lo fascinaba y que en ese instante, no hacía sino aumentar su pena._

 _Dentro de poco, ese recuerdo sería de lo poco que le quedaría._

— _Lamento muchísimo haberte involucrado en esto, mi amor._

 _Margueritte no respondió, se limitó a deslizar suavemente una mano por su pelo._

 _Thorwyn, una vez más, se preguntó cómo sobreviviría sin esos pequeños detalles, sin la sensación de saberse amado por alguien._

— _Tú no me has involucrado, Théophile. No lo has hecho a sabiendas, por lo menos._

— _¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?_

— _¿Por qué eres tú tan gentil y generoso conmigo?_

— _Porque te amo._

— _Yo también te amo._

 _Thorwyn alzó ligeramente la cabeza. Observó a Margueritte, tan hermosa y amable, sintiéndose un canalla por ser la causa de sus lágrimas._

— _Quisiera que no sufrieras —musitó._

— _Es inevitable si te estás llevando mi corazón._

— _No todo tu corazón. Una parte es de Albwyn, ¿lo olvidas?_

 _Margueritte asintió, mientras los labios le temblaban. Thorwyn, queriendo darle un magro consuelo, se movió y la besó lentamente, con toda la dulzura de la que se sintió capaz, hasta que la necesidad de respirar de ambos hizo que se separara._

— _Deseo sinceramente que Albwyn sea un buen hijo para ti —murmuró, juntando sus frentes con cuidado, cerrando los ojos por un momento._

— _Lo será, confía en mí. Se parece a ti._

— _Yo no he sido bueno en absoluto._

— _Lo has sido. Por supuesto que lo has sido. ¡Oh, Théophile! No creo que comprendas cuan agradecida estoy de haberte conocido. Juraría que no puedes ver cuánto te amo._

 _Thorwyn le dedicó una débil sonrisa._

— _Perdiste mucho por mi culpa, Margueritte. Y estoy a punto de dejarte._

 _Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sus largos cabellos se movieron con aire grácil sobre los almohadones, casi haciendo creer a Thorwyn que aquella era una noche más con su amada, y no que era el final de lo que, ingenuamente, había pensado que sería una vida juntos._

— _Nunca sentí que hubiera perdido algo. No contigo. Théophile, tú me has hecho tan, tan feliz… Lo único que querría ahora, es tener el poder de retenerte conmigo._

— _¿Retenerme nada más?_

— _Retenerte, abrazarte, besarte… Amarte hasta que ya no pueda más._

— _Lamento que no sea posible, querida mía. Pero debes saber que me llevo tu imagen y tu afecto en la memoria. Ten por seguro que eso y nuestro niño serán lo que me mantengan vivo. Tú también has sido mi más grande alegría. Albwyn y tú. Por favor, no lo dudes nunca._

— _Nunca, querido. Nunca._

 _Así pues, antes de marcharse, Thorwyn susurró algo al oído de Margueritte, un último acto de confianza para quien había ganado su corazón._

 _Ella comprendió el gesto, le sonrió y el resto de la noche, se guardó su dolor._

—&—

Diciembre de 2007.

— _Será mejor que hables, niña._

 _No, era imposible._

— _Los mortales son frágiles, ¿lo sabías? Un solo golpe, y de todas formas no volverás a ver a tu precioso bastardo._

 _El corazón le latió furiosamente, así como lo sintió hacía tantos años, cuando lo obligaron a dejar el único hogar que había conocido._

— _Vas a contribuir a que tu raza no se extinga. Sí, tu raza. Nos han hablado de la sangre feérica en ti. ¿Por qué crees que les interesa tanto ese niño al que su padre no quiere?_

 _Era preciosa, como Margueritte, pero con sus deslumbrantes ojos._

 _Era un ser inocente que no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando._

 _Era la sangre de Albwyn. Era sangre de su sangre._

— _¡Mientes! —Gritó la pequeña, demostrando que tenía una férrea voluntad tras su delicado y dulce aspecto—. ¡Los dos amamos a nuestro niño! ¡Los dos!_

 _El fino cuello de la muchacha fue apresado entonces por una mano cruel. Sintió tanta rabia, que no supo cómo logró contenerse de acudir en su auxilio, como en verdad quería hacer._

— _No puedes engañarnos. ¿Por qué ese niño sería amado por un hijo del Ángel?_

 _¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Un hijo de…? ¡Eso era imposible!_

— _¿De qué…? ¿De qué estás…? ¿De qué hablas?_

 _La jovencita se asustó entonces. Le dolió ver que su corazón era puro y transparente, tan lleno de amor que no sobreviviría a nada de lo que, con seguridad, querrían hacerle._

— _Yo me haré cargo._

 _Sí, era lo mejor. Ganaría algo de tiempo y tal vez…_

 _No, él ya no tenía derecho a desear un bien. Todo sería para su sangre. Solo para ellos._

— _Muy bien. Iré al fondo._

 _La chica se desplomó en cuanto la soltaron, como una liviana marioneta a la que acabaran de cortar los hilos de un tajo._

 _Con sumo cuidado, salvó la distancia que los separaba, al tiempo que desenfundaba aquel preciado obsequio de su tiempo de dicha._

Fidèle _. El nombre de la daga parecía burlarse de su suerte, pero no se iba a acobardar._

 _Ella lo miró fijamente, casi sin pestañear. ¡Oh, por su alma! Era como ver a Margueritte._

 _Sin embargo, sabía que no era posible. Hacía mucho tiempo que su amada ya no estaba donde pudiera encontrarla. Entonces, la jovencita debía ser…_

 _Tragó saliva, acercándose un poco más. No le extrañó que ella hiciera un débil gesto por alejarse. Hacía bien, ya que no tenía idea de con quién estaba tratando._

 _Habría dado cualquier cosa por decirle quién era, pero no podía._

 _En su lugar, solo pudo susurrar unas pocas palabras._

 _Al ver que ella abría los ojos de par en par, supo que lo había oído. Deseaba que lo entendiera; sin embargo, no tendría derecho a pedirle nada más, no después de lo que iba a hacer._

 _Casi sin darse cuenta, obligó a_ Fidèle _a hacer algo para lo que no había sido forjada._

 _El fino hilo de color carmesí que apareció en el brazo de la chica, logró coincidir con un cosquilleo que hacía mucho no sentía._

 _«Cuando derrames la sangre de tu sangre, la magia cegada regresará a ti y a tu linaje.»_

 _Debió olvidarse de ello por un momento. Debió sumergirse en su vieja coraza de piedra y frialdad, para poder hacer lo que, si todo salía bien, salvaría a la nieta que acababa de conocer._

 _Haría lo que fuera por su sangre. Cualquier cosa._

 _Solo eso consiguió que Thorwyn no recordara otra de sus_ salvadoras _frases._

 _Sin embargo, llegaría a recordarla y no sabría si agradecerla o maldecirla._

—&—

Diciembre de 2024.

 _Thorwyn apenas había podido contener su emoción._

 _La Cacería Salvaje, debido a ciertas circunstancias en las que prefería no ahondar, pasaba por una crisis de credibilidad ante la corte Noseelie. A su Líder le convenía que no fuera así, por lo cual le había ordenado ser, en aquella ocasión, su enviado en el mundo mundano._

 _Jamás pensó que lo mandarían a_ obedecer _a cazadores de sombras._

 _Desde que tratara con Jean–Louis y Eloise, no había vuelto a tener roces con ningún hijo del Ángel, menos con unos como aquellos, que le recordaron terriblemente a la familia de su añorado amigo, tan presta a dañar subterráneos como de hacerlos sentir inferiores. No le quedó más remedio que acatar lo que pedían, aunque logró intimidarlos un poco al tener completa libertad de movimiento aunque mantuviera sus ojos cubiertos._

 _Los cazadores de sombras le encomendaron ir tras una mundana con Visión. Creyó que no habría problema, más adoptando su mejor semblante indiferente, hasta que le dieron el nombre._

 _Amélie Poquelin._

 _La niña de Albwyn._

 _No podía llevársela sin más. Necesitaba alguna manera de asegurarle que no le pasaría nada en su compañía, porque de nuevo, debería fingir que era un ser sin la menor piedad._

 _La estuvo siguiendo un par de días, dándose cuenta que vivía tal como lo hicieran sus padres antes que ella, danzando entre el mundo mundano y el Mundo de las Sombras. No quería arrancarla de su tranquila rutina, porque ella merecía eso y más, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, debería actuar conforme lo esperaban ese par de nefilims que lo habían enviado._

 _Entonces fue cuando llegó el mensaje de fuego._

 _Thorwyn se sorprendió de que alguien quisiera ponerse en contacto con él. Solo tenía en mente un nombre y no le daba buena espina que usara ese método de comunicación, a sabiendas de que podría ser descubierto._

 _Sin perder demasiado tiempo, ingresó en el callejón más cercano, por fortuna sin gente, para leer lo que le habían enviado. Supo que había acertado cuando el saludo era con su nombre, su_ verdadero _nombre, seguido de unas líneas que no le costó descifrar._

La llave para encontrar a tu sangre estará en el sitio del Sol, al día siguiente del Nacimiento. Será entregada a la «Espada Bastarda» de la Cacería Salvaje.

 _A modo de firma, venía dibujada con premura una libélula con las alas extendidas._

 _Albwyn, a semejanza suya, debía haber vislumbrado algo del porvenir inmediato. Nadie más podría hablar así, no sin motivo. ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro? ¿Qué era lo que realmente le había enviado? Y sobre todo, ¿a qué sangre debía encontrar?_

 _No importaba, en realidad. Albwyn quería que recibiera algo, entonces iría a buscarlo._

 _Lo que no creyó posible fue que con «sangre», Albwyn se refiriera a aquello._

 _Eran sus ojos, mirándolo esta vez desde el rostro de un hijo del Ángel._

 _Era tan extraño. Había llegado a la conclusión de que, probablemente, la niña de Albwyn criaría a su hijo de tal forma, que no querría acercarse a ningún cazador de sombras, por más que él mismo pudiera ser uno. Fue solo en ese momento que, como fogonazo, regresaron a su mente las palabras del compañero que intentara dañar a Amélie hacía tanto tiempo, dándose cuenta que había anhelado, por años, el saber si su nieta estaba bien y qué había sido del bebé que ella protegiera a costa de sí misma, sin darse cuenta de que ellos jamás podrían abandonar el Mundo de las Sombras, no siendo lo que eran._

 _El muchacho, con su comportamiento y sus gestos, le recordó a sí mismo._

 _Fue instantáneo. Thorwyn, aunque lo intentaba, no dejaba de mirar al cazador de sombras, por lo que agradeció, como pocas veces, el llevar los ojos cubiertos. Jamás le había pasado por la cabeza que el hijo de Amélie adoptara las Marcas, ni que le recordaría terriblemente a sus primeros y preciados amigo, muertos hacía tanto que comenzaba a olvidar sus facciones._

 _Era como ver a Jean–Louis con el pelo de la gentil Eloise… y con sus propios ojos, tan brillantes._

 _No pudo evitar confiar en él enseguida, viendo cómo se comportaba ante el alboroto que causó por querer conseguir, por la fuerza, el envío de Albwyn. La esperanza, esa traicionera que ya no debía anhelar, le dictó que el muchacho seguramente tendría un corazón tan noble como sus ancestros. Deseaba con toda su alma el no equivocarse, porque no quería llegar a odiarlo._

 _Al ver lo que Albwyn enviara, supo de qué «llave» se trataba, preguntándose si acaso su hijo había adivinado con quién iba a encontrarse. Tras una tensa conversación, en la que por cierto tuvo que fingir que ignoraba quién hacía el envío, consiguió que lo dejaran a solas con el muchacho de Amélie, por lo cual se tranquilizó lo más que pudo antes de deducir, a través de las preguntas que le hizo, que el chico no siempre fue feliz como cazador de sombras, pero que por lo menos en ese instante, tenía claro que quería proteger a sus seres queridos. También percibió, de forma muy sutil, que el muchacho quería confiar en él, pero por obvias razones, no se atrevía._

—Tuviste razón antes.

— _¿Antes?_

—No es una llave, literalmente hablando _._

 _Recordaba, como si hubiera sido el día anterior, cuando Jean–Louis le había entregado aquello. Al principio no había querido aceptarlo, pero el cazador de sombras no quiso ni oír de una posible negativa. Acabó quedándoselo y convirtió el estuche de madera en un relicario hada, pues no permitiría que alguien más tocara el contenido. Al menos, no alguien que no fuera su sangre o, quizá en un caso muy remoto, de la sangre de Jean–Louis._

 _Si la situación no resultara tan surrealista, habría reído ante tal amalgama de casualidades._

— _¿Eso es un arma nefilim? —Inquirió el muchacho._

 _Alphonse, era su nombre. El nombre mundano de Albwyn. Se preguntó qué diría el joven si supiera que, por una extraña ironía del tiempo y de la vida, era el segundo Montclaire que conocía que se llamaba así y en mirar, con esa expresión embelesada, a la daga_ Fidèle _._

—Sí, lo es.

— _¿Por qué no deja de llamarla «llave»?_

—Porque me ha abierto una puerta.

— _¿Una puerta? ¿Literalmente?_

 _Negó con la cabeza y esperó que el chico no preguntara más al respecto, cosa que ocurrió._

— _¿Por qué tiene usted esta arma nefilim?_

—Porque me la obsequiaron.

 _El muchacho frunció el ceño levemente, con expresión de estar meditando lo recién oído para dar el siguiente paso. Esa actitud era tan feérica, que Thorwyn temió por él por primera… No, por primera vez no, ya que esa fue cuando era un bebé. Pero sí, temió por él._

— _Sabe que no puede usarla en contra de ningún cazador de sombras sin arriesgarse a una sanción de la Clave, ¿no es así?_

—Lo sé.

— _¿La ha usado antes contra un cazador de sombras?_

—No.

— _¿Se la obsequió un cazador de sombras?_

 _Fue su turno de fruncir el ceño. El chico parecía listo, pero además, también daba a entender que sabía tratar con hadas, al menos en los aspectos básicos._

—Sí. ¿Puedo saber por qué haces tantas preguntas, Alphonse Edward Montclaire?

— _Puede, pero no estoy seguro de que vaya a creerme si se lo digo._

—Intenta explicarlo, por favor.

 _Lo vio encogerse de hombros, desviando la vista con aire avergonzado. Thorwyn, a sabiendas de cómo eran los cazadores de sombras, de cómo habían sido sus preciados amigos, halló esa actitud bastante humilde, algo que lo reconfortó y lo preocupó a partes iguales._

— _No le confiscaré el arma, ya que ha sido un obsequio. Es una cortesía que merece cualquiera, no solo quien puede usarla contra mí en menos de lo que nombro un cuchillo serafín._

 _Thorwyn no pudo evitar el sonreír, aunque el chico no lo notó._

 _Eso había sonado como si lo hubiera pronunciado Jean–Louis y, curiosamente, también como algo que diría Margueritte, si ella hubiera sido una hija del Ángel._

— _Disculpe por eso. A veces mi_ parabatai _me contagia su forma de hablar._

Parabatai _… Sabía que los cazadores de sombras atesoraban muchísimo ese lazo. Jean–Louis no lo tenía, aunque una vez bromeó diciendo que, de no haberse enamorado perdidamente de Eloise, la habría elegido como_ parabatai _. Tanto así la quería como parte de su vida. Arrugó la frente un poco, meditando esa información._

—Tu _parabatai_ … ¿Es el joven que se acaba de retirar?

 _El muchacho asintió, mirándolo con un deje de orgullo y afecto que lo mortificó. No era que menospreciara lo que sentía, pero debido a lo que había vivido, temía que su maldición, de alguna retorcida manera, terminara llegando al muchacho y a los que amaba, como pareció ocurrir con Albwyn y con la dulce Amélie._

 _Al menos, recién había jurado no ser él quien dañara a Alphonse o a sus seres amados._

— _Debería avisarle a Rafe que el arma no es peligrosa —anunció el joven, poniéndose de pie mientras hacía una mueca de concentración—. Pero en caso de que la use contra…_

—Cuando me fue obsequiada, juré nunca alzarla contra un cazador de sombras.

 _Había contestado antes de que el chico terminara de hablar, lo cual causó que éste diera una cabezada, en señal de afirmación, antes de desviar la vista con cierta incomodidad._

 _Era como si estuviera acostumbrado a que sus palabras fueran silenciadas._

—Alphonse Edward Montclaire, ¿ibas a decir algo más? —Indagó.

— _No, yo… Sabe que si intenta usarla contra cazadores de sombras… En realidad, si intenta usarla contra cualquiera… Debido a la Paz Fría, ni siquiera debería dejarlo conservarla. Pero la Cacería Salvaje no está sometida a la Paz Fría, así que no…_

—No te preocupes, Alphonse Edward Montclaire. No estás violando tu Ley ni tus Acuerdos.

— _¿Cómo lo sabe?_

—Aunque no lo parezca, en la Cacería Salvaje nos informan ese tipo de cosas.

 _El muchacho asintió y miró hacia la puerta por la que, poco antes, se marcharan su_ parabatai _y la chica hada._

 _La imperfecta expulsada… ¿Quién diría que la volvería a ver?_

— _Entonces, hemos terminado —dijo el muchacho, haciendo una educada inclinación de cabeza, antes de darle la espalda._

 _Thorwyn no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo._

 _Estaba obligado a retenerlo, pero su propia sangre lo iba a dejar marchar._

 _Sin duda, Jean–Louis y Eloise habrían reconocido a ese chico como parte de su familia._

 _Aprovechando la inesperada suerte, Thorwyn se puso de pie y extendió una mano para deslizar un dedo por la tapa del estuche, siguiendo el trazado de la libélula. Recordaba cuando la había elegido como emblema, hacía muchísimo tiempo, y cómo Jean–Louis bromeó al preguntar si no serían las hadas parientes de su amada Eloise, pues la familia de ella también usaba a esa criatura como símbolo. Thorwyn, en aquella ocasión, le siguió el juego y respondió que no le extrañaría nada, porque en su propia familia, tenían gustos tan peculiares para las parejas, que quizá algún ancestro se había «rebajado», relacionándose con un cazador de sombras._

 _Aquellos eran recuerdos tan valiosos como poseer a_ Fidèle _y, sin embargo, Thorwyn sintió que ya era hora de que la daga regresara a unas manos con la sangre del Ángel._

 _Deseándole suerte a Alphonse Edward Montclaire, abrió el estuche únicamente para confirmar que, aparte de su valioso contenido original, siguiera allí cierta nota que dejara antaño._

 _Al cabo de un par de minutos, ya estaba en pos de la niña de Albwyn._

—&—

Enero de 2025.

 _Thorwyn nunca creyó que agradecería el conocer la corte Noseelie._

 _El plan, hasta el momento, había ido bien. Había practicado la excusa tantas veces, que casi la sentía como verdad, aunque una parte no lo era, por supuesto._

 _Albwyn y Perenelle estaban en camino a la parte más alejada del trono de la corte, justo como se tenía previsto._

 _Thorwyn, tras mezclarse un rato con la multitud, poco a poco se apartó de quienes lo rodeaban. No dejó de vigilar su entorno, pues podría encontrarse con alguien que lo reconociera._

 _Solo se sintió aliviado cuando se escabulló en el bosque que rodeaba la cabecera del área de la corte, uno que por suerte, poseía unos cuantos árboles realmente gruesos, ideales para ocultarse, si era lo que se quería._

 _Fue ese el rumbo que tomó, orientándose por el ruido que hacían las conversaciones y las danzas de la corte. No tardó casi nada en llegar a donde, por la postura de dos caballeros hada, mantenían a quienes llegaban a aprisionar._

 _Respirando hondo, Thorwyn ejecutó algo que casi había olvidado._

 _Al segundo siguiente, se desplomaron los dos caballeros que vigilaba desde las sombras._

 _Un agudo silbido, similar al canto de un ave, resonó en sus oídos._

 _Todo iba de acuerdo al plan._

— _Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué te trae a estos parajes, Thorwyn?_

 _El aludido frunció el ceño por unos segundos, antes de adoptar su semblante más apático y hacer un gesto que, visto desde atrás, lucía como si se acomodara sus largos cabellos tras las orejas, cuando en realidad, cubría el hecho de que se vendaba los ojos con magia._

 _Al parecer, no tenía tan olvidadas ciertas cosas._

— _¿Debería preguntarte lo mismo, Alyssa?_

 _Al girarse, Thorwyn hizo un ademán de confusión apenas perceptible, pero sincero._

 _La mujer feérica que lo contemplaba no había cambiado en absoluto. Su aspecto era tan joven, que en el mundo mundano sería confundida con una adolescente, sin duda, al menos hasta notar sus delicadas orejas en punta y las curiosas alas transparentes a su espalda, largas y coloridas como de mariposa, pero con aspecto seco y sin posibilidad de usarse realmente. Sus largos cabellos, del color de la noche sin luna, lanzaban destellos azules cual chispas de fuego, o eso recordaba, puesto que en donde estaban, la luz escaseaba. Sus labios esbozaban la falsa sonrisa de ternura que Thorwyn había aprendido a temer y sus ojos, brillantes ventanas carmesíes del alma de su dueña, contenían una advertencia de que le esperaba algo malo._

 _Los ropajes de Alyssa, a diferencia de lo que esperaría de una fiesta en la Corte Noseelie, eran sobrios, discretos y cómodos a un tiempo. Eso hizo que Thorwyn se pusiera más en guardia._

— _No vamos a jugar a las adivinanzas, ¿verdad, Thorwyn? —La voz de Alyssa, suave como el murmullo de la corriente de un arroyo, era engañosamente cordial—. Mi interés en tu presencia es verdadero. No había contado con el placer de mirarte durante mucho tiempo._

 _Thorwyn procuró por todos los medios no demostrar lo que realmente sentía. La mirada de Alyssa no ayudaba, pues se notaba que deseaba que estuvieran en cualquier otro lugar y a ser posible, sin público._

 _La perspectiva logró asquearlo, pero no lo hizo notar._

— _Me permito recordarte, Alyssa, que mi retirada de la corte fue tu idea._

 _Alyssa se encogió de hombros. Algo en el movimiento hizo que Thorwyn quisiera sacar un arma, pero prefirió esperar a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento._

 _No iba a darle argumentos con qué acusarlo de algo, como en el pasado._

— _¿Quisieras volver?_

 _Semejante ofrecimiento, sabía Thorwyn, solo tenía un motivo. No era difícil de rechazar, aunque el hacerlo podría acarrearle consecuencias._

— _¿Crees que haya algo de mi interés en la corte como para querer volver? —Indagó._

— _Oh, querido Thorwyn, daba por hecho que sí. He oído historias muy interesantes, ¿sabes? La Cacería Salvaje ya no es lo de antes._

— _Eso no es relevante en esta situación._

 _Alyssa hizo un mohín que, en otra persona, habría resultado tierno, pero en ella solo auguraba que su humor estaba decayendo._

— _Tu lenguaje deja mucho que desear. Culparé por ello a tus andanzas entre los mortales._

— _Como gustes, Alyssa._

 _De nuevo, ella hizo un mohín, solo que esta vez, también frunció el ceño._

— _Nunca me agradó eso —comentó ella._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Antaño, casi siempre que me dirigías la palabra, solo decías «como gustes». Como si no te importara en absoluto lo que estuviéramos conversando._

— _¿Acaso podía responder de otra manera?_

 _Sacudiendo la cabeza, Alyssa hizo ondear su cabellera con gracilidad, antes de mirarlo fijamente, con expresión tensa._

— _De haberlo querido, lo habrías hecho —señaló ella—. De haberme querido, habrías sido muy feliz conmigo, Thorwyn._

 _Él no podía darle la razón. No pudo en ese entonces, cuando lo que vivían ella lo había forzado y él solo lo sobrellevó lo mejor que pudo. Tampoco podría hacerlo ahora, cuando ya sabía lo que era ser feliz de verdad, sin máscaras y sin las artimañas propias de su raza._

— _De haberte querido, no habrías necesitado hacer nada de aquello, y lo sabes._

 _Alyssa se tensó visiblemente. Sus ojos rojos centellaron de ira contenida._

— _¿Valió la pena, Thorwyn? Eso de verdad me intriga. Todo lo que has pasado, todo lo que seguramente estás por pasar, ¿acaso ha valido la pena, solo por…? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Era una mortal sin valor! ¡Era un niño que pudo haber sido mío, de haberlo querido!_

— _¿No lo has dicho tú hace un momento? «De haberte querido»… Alyssa, no iba a engendrar a un hijo contigo, no si lo único que le esperaba era sufrimiento._

— _¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Piensas que no iba a amarlo?_

 _Thorwyn no contestó, pues consideraba aquella una pregunta sin sentido. Sabía la diferencia entre lo que decía profesarle Alyssa y lo que Margueritte le concedió sin reservas._

 _Podía asegurar, sin lugar a dudas, en quién había hallado amor._

— _De verdad lo crees —espetó Alyssa, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. En verdad piensas que nunca te amé. Que solo quería un hijo tuyo para atarte más._

— _¿No era así?_

 _Fue el turno de Alyssa de no contestar. Sus ojos destellaron peligrosamente, como un par de piezas de cristal que se hubieran coloreado por haberse sumergido en sangre._

 _Únicamente eso alentó a Thorwyn a que, inconscientemente, desenfundara su espada._

 _Alyssa, tal como temía, se había lanzado al ataque._

—&—

— _¿Quién era ella?_

— _Nadie._

 _Horas después, o al menos eso pareció, un nutrido grupo de personas cruzaba el bosque lo más aprisa que podía, alejándose paso a paso de la corte Noseelie y de una sentencia de muerte._

— _Padre, por favor…_

 _Thorwyn negó con la cabeza, lo cual le causó un mareo._

 _La sangre no dejaba de gotear, pero no podía detenerse en ese momento._

— _Thorwyn, tenemos que curarte eso._

 _No hubo forma de convencerlo. Para tranquilizar a los demás, Thorwyn recurrió a la venda que durante décadas empleara para que sus ojos no fueran observados._

 _No iba a necesitarla ya, de todas maneras._

— _Si logramos abandonar este bosque en esa dirección, podremos salir al mundo mundano._

— _¿Tan seguro estás?_

— _Sí. Los árboles los recuerdo de una ocasión anterior._

 _No se dijo más por un largo rato._

 _Tras mucho andar, salieron del bosque y el aire en el ambiente confirmó las palabras de Thorwyn. Habían ido a parar a otra área arbolada, pero ésta lucía salvaje, menos atrayente y envuelta en un aire frío que hizo tiritar a más de uno._

— _¿Dónde estamos? —Quiso saber un niño de alborotados cabellos castaños._

 _Thorwyn, observando su entorno, agradeció que su memoria no lo hubiera traicionado y que el pasaje siguiera allí. Solo entonces dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y presionó una mano contra su ojo vendado, con tal de detener un poco el sangrado._

 _Se distrajo con una pequeña luz arriba de él, que resultó ser un mensaje de fuego._

— _¿Quién…?_

— _El mensaje debió ser enviado hace días —indicó Thorwyn, intentando infundir una calma que él mismo no sentía—. A Feéra casi nunca llegan y su magia debió localizarme apenas._

 _La duda fue despejada cuando tomó el papel que surgió al extinguirse el fuego, leyendo su nombre en el exterior. Lo desdobló y sin querer, esbozó una leve sonrisa._

Thorwyn:

El motivo del presente es, más que nada, el de calmar mis nervios. Sé que quizá no lo leerás hasta dentro de varios días, si es que consigue caer en tus manos.

Espero sinceramente que regresen todos sanos y salvos, con aquellos a los que fueron a buscar.

Si logras leer esto y quieres contestar, el próximo fin de semana estaré en Alacante, para asistir a la boda de una amiga mía.

Lamento si es inoportuno, pero me da curiosidad, ¿tú llegaste a casarte? No debes responder si no quieres.

Saludos cordiales.

Alphonse E. Montclaire.

— _Esto es de lo más oportuno —indicó._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Por qué?_

 _Thorwyn amplió un poco más su sonrisa al tiempo que señalaba una dirección._

— _Estamos cerca del país de los hijos del Ángel. Si le avisamos a Alphonse, él nos conseguirá la ayuda que necesitan estas personas._

— _¿Y qué hay de ti, padre?_

— _Estaré bien hasta que lleguemos, Albwyn. Esta gente es nuestra prioridad._

 _El recién nombrado asintió._

— _Perenelle, asegúrate que la gente que pueda andar, ayude a la que no. Los guiaré yo._

— _Entendido._

— _Padre, ¿al menos me dejarías revisarte esa herida? Mientras Perenelle organiza todo._

 _Thorwyn, en cuanto Perenelle se alejó, terminó cediendo y se descubrió aquel ojo que conservaba su color original. Presentía que luciría mal, aunque quizá la herida fuera menos seria de lo imaginado, debido a que sentía intacto su globo ocular._

— _¿Me dirás quién era esa mujer?_

— _¿Por qué quieres saber?_

— _Lucía muy parecida a un hada que vi una vez, atacando a su amante porque lo encontró con otra persona. Fue… bello y aterrador, aunque no lo creas._

— _Esto, para ella, fue lo mismo._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Ella dijo amarme, pero no era así. Ahora sé que, al amar, lo que menos deseas es atar a alguien a ti por medio de acciones egoístas. Margueritte me lo enseñó._

— _Espera, ¿de qué estás…? Esa mujer, ¿quería ser tu amante?_

 _Alwyn sacudió la cabeza ante la idea recién expresada. Detuvo sus manos por un segundo, que se esmeraban en limpiar la herida de su padre con algo de agua, antes de vendarla de nuevo con mucho cuidado._

— _No._

— _¿Entonces qué pasó entre ustedes?_

— _Me obligó a ser su amante y luego, en gran medida, fue gracias a ella que me maldijeron._

 _Alwyn, tal como presentía Thorwyn, no tardó en mostrarse indignado, pero sus manos no titubearon en su labor hasta que terminó._

— _¿Cómo puede alguien obligarte a algo así? —Inquirió en un susurro._

— _En Feéra hay muchas formas. Además, en esa época, daba igual lo que pasara conmigo._

— _¡No lo dirás en serio!_

 _Thorwyn desvió la mirada, a sabiendas de que Alwyn no comprendía aquel modo de pensar. ¿Cómo culparlo? Su hijo fue afortunado al quedarse junto a su madre y teniendo una vida lo menos accidentada posible, quitando el hecho de no haber estado con su pequeña familia hasta hacía poco. Se sentía bien el saber que, gracias a él, su hijo había logrado lo imposible, algo que incluso ignoraba que había conseguido, pero que lo alegraba sobremanera._

 _Debido a la situación, Thorwyn ignoraba el cómo iba a decirle a Alwyn que, pese a su reciente acto de buena fe, la Clave quizá acabaría sentenciándolo a muerte._

 _Se tendría que guardar la visión de su final hasta que lograra romper su maldición._


	28. Al que han erigido líder

**XXVIII. Al que han erigido líder.**

 _«Cuando tienes una posibilidad y no la desarrollas, estás en contra de tu destino y del de la humanidad.»_

 _Fedora Aberastury._

 _Febrero de 2025._

Kyoushirou Tokugawa se vio obligado a llamar a reunión antes del plazo establecido.

No había estado ni una hora fuera del Gard cuando acudieron a él distintos cazadores de sombras, de sitios tan dispares como Ciudad de México y Tokio, indicándole que recibieron mensajes de fuego con avisos sobre ataques de criaturas de dudosa procedencia, dado que no eran demonios, pero tampoco subterráneos comunes. Viendo aproximarse una crisis si no actuaba pronto, Kyoushirou pidió a quienes fueron a él, que corrieran la voz sobre el regreso al Gard a la brevedad, así como el motivo. No era partidario de ocultar los problemas y quizá por una vez, los rumores ayudarían a acelerar la toma de decisiones.

Sin embargo, viendo que muchos se habían puesto a discutir en cuanto se vieron las caras, temió que el problema fuera más allá de aquellos ataques.

—¿Quieres que me encargue yo, Kyoushirou?

El ofrecimiento de June era tentador, pero el nombrado negó con la cabeza.

—Solo necesito callarlos de alguna manera, para poder comenzar —indicó.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, un estallido de chispas de colores, que casi rozó el techo, hizo que la multitud se callara e inmediatamente, mirara hacia el frente, donde el Consejo ya estaba reunido y les dedicaba gestos en distintos grados de impaciencia.

—Disculpen el alboroto, pero el Cónsul desea dirigirse a ustedes.

Kyoushirou sospechó que Magnus Bane no lamentaba en absoluto el haber sorprendido así a los cazadores de sombras; sin embargo, agradeció la ayuda con una cabezada.

—Lamento haberlos hecho volver con tanta prisa, pero llegaron avisos de ataques.

—¿Acaso hubo muchas bajas? —Inquirió un hombre al centro, moreno y de gesto severo.

—No se trata de eso. Los detalles a considerar son dos: todos fueron ataques a Mercados de Sombras y no los realizaron demonios ni subterráneos descarriados.

—¿No deberían haberse cerrado ya los Mercados de Sombras? —Espetó una voz femenina que, por su acento, debía ser de un Enclave de habla francesa.

—Los Mercados de Sombras se dejaron en funcionamiento, siempre y cuando cumplieran con ciertos lineamientos —indicó el representante de los brujos, con el habitual aire serio que solía adoptar ante cualquier tema que aquejara a los suyos—. Los pocos Mercados que se rehusaron a ello, se clausuraron. A los subterráneos no les convenía perderlos, sobre todo a los dueños.

—Debieron haberse cerrado todos —aseguró otra voz femenina, que Kyoushirou no tardó en identificar como de una de las Highsmith de Londres.

—¿De verdad habrían querido que los subterráneos se les echaran encima por unas pocas ventas, y de cosas que a ustedes no les hacen ningún daño? —Apuntó, no sin cierto desdén, la representante de los vampiros.

—¡Ningún daño! Algunas de sus ventas no son precisamente legales.

—No eran —intervino rápidamente la representante de los licántropos, cruzándose de brazos—. Los Mercados de Sombras que permanecieron abiertos, fueron obligados a descartar las ventas ilegales y a permitir inspecciones regulares de los cazadores de sombras—. La mujer lobo arqueó una ceja al añadir—, así que no es culpa nuestra si ustedes no hicieron las inspecciones.

Un rumor de indignación se fue alzando, hasta que se notó a una figura puesta de pie.

—Las inspecciones dan resultado —indicó el recién levantado, a quien Kyoushirou observó con educada curiosidad: se trataba de Tuberius Blackthorn, director del Instituto de Londres, quien no solía intervenir en reuniones como aquella a menos que lo considerara estrictamente necesario—. No solo hemos corroborado que el Mercado de Sombras siga los lineamientos de la Clave, sino que además, algunos de los comerciantes acceden a proporcionar información en ciertas ocasiones. Si he de señalar un defecto en este nuevo procedimiento, es la poca disposición de algunos cazadores de sombras para realizar las inspecciones, pero a la larga, esta condición ha dado un mejor resultado.

—¿A qué te refieres en concreto, Tiberius?

Kyoushirou frunció el ceño. La Highsmith de Londres no tendría por qué preguntarle eso al líder de su Enclave, ¿o sí? Debería conocer esa información de antemano.

—Hemos descubierto que, si los cazadores de sombras que realizan las inspecciones suelen ser los mismos, pueden pasar dos cosas: los comerciantes adquieren la confianza suficiente como para indicarles algún posible problema o intentan ponerlos de su parte si deciden hacer algo ilegal. En Londres, hemos procurado que sea únicamente lo primero. Solo se dieron un par de casos de la segunda opción, que fueron corregidos de inmediato.

—¿De verdad esperas que nos creamos que algún subterráneo quiso sobornar a uno de los nuestros? —Soltó con gesto despectivo Ryusuke Kaidou, para disgusto de Kyoushirou.

—No, me limito a informar los hechos. Kyoushirou, ¿podrías indicar la gravedad de los ataques a los Mercados de Sombras, si eres tan amable?

Se oyeron voces inconformes, pero fueron pocas, por fortuna. Kyoushirou tomó nota mental de tener una charla privada con Tiberius para darle las gracias por aquella intervención.

—Por supuesto. Hasta donde se sabe, la mayor parte de los ataques solo causaron pánico y destrucción de mercancías. Se les ha hecho llegar a los afectados la promesa de una compensación, siempre y cuando acrediten que sus pérdidas son por artículos legales. En cuanto a heridos, hubo unos cuantos, que ya fueron atendidos. Solo en Londres hay heridos de los nuestros, lo que dicho sea de paso, me tiene sumamente preocupado.

—¿Por qué? Eso demuestra que en las otras ciudades, los ataques no pasaron a mayores.

Kyoushirou ya sospechaba que se lo tomarían así, aunque le sorprendió un poco que aquello lo dijera Ryusuke. Bien, se encargaría de bajarle los humos.

—Los subterráneos están a un paso de declararnos la guerra.

—¿Cómo se atreven…?

—Solo en Londres hubo heridos de los nuestros porque fue la única ciudad donde nuestra presencia en un Mercado de Sombras fue significativa.

Kyoushirou acertó al suponer que con eso, callaría a un montón de inconformes, empezando por Ryusuke. Se abstuvo de suspirar, para no dejar ver el agotamiento que comenzaba a asaltarlo.

—No quiero saber, en este momento, cómo lleva cada quién su Instituto —comenzó, echando un vistazo a ciertos directores de las ciudades afectadas—, pero sí me decepciona que, a sabiendas de lo que nos ha costado la actual paz, no pongan de su parte. Metan en cintura a los miembros de sus Enclaves, si son tan amables, porque de lo contrario, me obligarán a escuchar a mis semejantes —señaló con un ademán a los representantes subterráneos, a June y a Alexander—, tomando serias medidas con quienes no parezcan acatar la Ley ni los Acuerdos.

Era una advertencia que rozaba en amenaza, Kyoushirou lo sabía. Se negaba a convertirse en un dictador para con los suyos, pero en ocasiones como aquella, sentía que no tenía otra opción, así que rogaba al Ángel porque sus decisiones fueran las adecuadas y que acabaran guiándolo por el sendero correcto.

—Como recordarán, en la firma de los Undécimos, se les concedió a los subterráneos el derecho a tratar con hadas, siempre y cuando fuera en terreno neutral en este plano. Esos terrenos, casi en su totalidad, fueron designados dentro de los Mercados de Sombras. Me atrevo a suponer que se ha corrido la voz sobre los refugiados y que la corte Noseelie ha empezado a moverse. Las criaturas que atacaron los Mercados de Sombras son muy similares a las que fueron descubiertas en París.

—¿Y todavía con eso, dejas que esas hadas se queden?

—Ya habíamos informado que no todos los refugiados son hadas. En su mayoría, son mestizos y mundanos con Visión. Las únicas hadas puras son dos y una de ellas ya tiene amnistía.

—¿La otra piensa solicitar amnistía?

Kyoushirou asintió, a sabiendas de que debía decir algo antes de que se alzaran de nuevo las quejas, pero no tuvo tiempo. Un Centurión rubio se puso de pie enseguida, con tal gesto de contrariedad, que supo que no se venía nada bueno.

—Aunque el caballero hada solicite amnistía, no se le concederá. Es sospechoso en una investigación, como ya se dijo, y si resulta culpable, se le debería sentenciar bajo los términos de la Paz Fría, no de los Acuerdos.

—¿Eso es lo que le preocupa? —Masculló June, a la derecha de Kyoushirou, antes de elevar el volumen de su voz para dirigirse al rubio—. Centurión Arnold Silverhood, si el hada es culpable o inocente de lo que investiga el Escolamántico, es irrelevante para la amnistía.

—¿Cómo que es irrelevante, June?

—La amnistía a un hada está abierta si, como en el caso del caballero refugiado, ha prestado un servicio a la Clave. Dinos entonces, Arnold, cuál es tu interés particular porque se juzgue a este individuo bajo la Paz Fría y no bajo los Acuerdos.

—Se sospecha de su intervención en la desaparición de Julie Beauvale, June. Supongo que estás familiarizada con el caso.

Un tenso silencio cayó en la sala. En otras circunstancias, Kyoushirou lo habría agradecido, pero aquella información ponía en un apuro a una persona a quien, para bien o para mal, la Clave había concedido un refugio.

—Lo estoy, por lo que los dejaré proceder después de que el hada declare sobre el rescate que ha realizado. Nuestros trabajos, Arnold, me permito recordarte, no tienen qué superponerse.

Arnold Silverhood asintió con una cabezada, apenas conforme, antes de sentarse de nuevo.

Kyoushirou, cerca de Arnold, vio a un hombre joven que, arqueando una ceja, daba a entender que algo lo había desconcertado del reciente diálogo. Se dijo que, al igual que Tiberius, debía abordarlo en cuanto esa condenada reunión acabara, lo cual ya iba siendo hora.

Sin embargo, llevó más tiempo del previsto. Se suponía que la convocatoria tenía un fin meramente informativo, pero por los ataques a Mercados de Sombras, se vio en la necesidad de indicar lo que, en su opinión, eran las medidas más adecuadas para tratar con los subterráneos inconformes. Que casi todos los directores de las ciudades afectadas lo miraran como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, fue un golpe duro para Kyoushirou, pues le hizo preguntarse qué estaba sucediendo con los subterráneos en dichas ciudades.

—Alexander, ¿eres cercano a Tiberius Blackthorn?

El Emisario, quien ayudara en gran medida a que se aceptaran los pasos a seguir con los subterráneos afectados en los ataques, asintió.

—¿Podrías pedirle que venga? Quiero preguntarle algunas cosas en privado.

—En ese caso, deberás aceptar que lo acompañen Livvy y Kit… Su hermana y su esposo.

Kyoushirou frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria, para finalmente asentir. Recién recordaba que, si Tiberius no firmaba los reportes de Londres que le llegaban, lo hacían Livia Blackthorn o Christopher Herondale. Hablar de la dirección de ese Instituto incluía a los tres, sin excepción, lo que a muchos les parecía demasiado indulgente, pero que parecía funcionar mucho mejor que en otros lados, a juzgar por los más recientes acontecimientos.

—Buenas tardes, Kyoushirou —saludó Tiberius en cuanto llegó a su lado.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Te importaría ampliar tu descripción de las inspecciones al Mercado de Sombras? Me parece que la manera en que se está haciendo en Londres, podría beneficiar a otras ciudades, si los convencemos de que funciona.

—¿Vas a obligarlos? Eso quiero verlo.

Kyoushirou ya había escuchado, por supuesto, que Christopher Herondale tenía un carácter parecido al de su pariente lejano de Nueva York, pero no había tenido ocasión de comprobarlo en persona. Dejó pasar el tono irónico y se quedó con las palabras, que por desgracia, eran ciertas.

—Con mucho gusto podemos ayudarte, pero quisiéramos volver a Londres cuanto antes.

Livia Blackthorn, joven y bonita, sonó muy segura de sí misma y bastante firme. Kyoushirou estaba seguro que, en el remoto caso de que su hermano no pudiera desempeñar sus funciones, Livia se podría hacer cargo sin ningún problema.

—¿Cuál es la prisa?

—El herido del ataque a Londres era mi custodio.

Ante la respuesta de Tiberius, Kyoushirou arrugó la frente.

—¿El custodio? Pero se supone que no debió salir…

—A menos que realmente se le necesitara, sí —Herondale no pareció contento al explicar—. Tal parece que, cuando se enteró del ataque y dio la alerta, nadie quiso acudir. Tuvo que ir en persona, con uno de los chicos que llegaba al Instituto en ese momento, dejando a otro recién llegado provisionalmente a cargo.

—¿Eso es malo?

—Lo es cuando, según otros cazadores de sombras que se quedaron en Londres, solo corrió el rumor de que debían ir al Mercado de Sombras, pero sin el importante dato de que lo estaban atacando —apuntó Herondale, ceñudo, antes de espetar—. Y tenemos una sospecha bastante sólida de quién causó semejante lío.

—¿No decían que en Londres, los del Mercado confiaban en ustedes?

—Confían más en los que enviamos a las inspecciones —indicó Livia, con tacto.

—¿Y quiénes son ellos?

—Nuestro hijo y su _parabatai_.

Kyoushirou inhaló hondo, rememorando lo que sabía de Tiberius Blackthorn, hasta dar con la respuesta que requería.

—¿Alphonse Montclaire y Rafael Ligthwood–Bane? —Nombró, desconfiado.

—Sí, ellos.

—¿Mandan a los menores de edad a algo como eso?

—Como te has dado cuenta, pocos se toman en serio la seguridad de los Mercados de Sombras —en esta ocasión, fue Livia la que sonó ligeramente sarcástica; en ese instante, Kyoushirou recordó que ella, precisamente, era _parabatai_ de su cuñado Herondale—. Al y Rafael tienen buena prensa entre los subterráneos desde lo de París, así que les pedimos que se hicieran cargo de las inspecciones y aceptaron.

—A Rafael le ayuda ser el hijo de sus padres, supongo.

—Supones bien, Kyoushirou, ya que por Magnus y Alec, los subterráneos quieren quedar bien con él y además, conoce su política desde pequeño. Pero también tiene buen carácter y si a veces le falta algo de tacto, Al está con él para compensarlo.

—Escuché algunas cosas de ese chico, Tiberius.

Kyoushirou notó que el nombrado y sus dos acompañantes, a la vez, se erguían un poco más, claramente en guardia.

—¿Qué pasa con Al? —Quiso saber Christopher, frunciendo el ceño.

—No es que realmente sea malo, solo me da curiosidad… ¿Saben quién es su madre?

—Lo supimos hace poco, sí. ¿Por qué el interés?

—Es por algo que mencionó hace poco Sigmund, Tiberius. Por lo visto, conoció al padre del chico y lamento decirlo, pero no parece que le guarde aprecio.

—Pocos aprecian al padre de Al, Kyoushirou.

Asintiendo, el Cónsul le dio la razón. La inmerecida fama como Oscurecido mermaba cualquier buena percepción que, antaño, alguien tuviera de Jérôme Montclaire. Lo curioso era que, en realidad, quedaban pocas personas vivas para atestiguar cómo habían sido él y su _parabatai_.

—Julie Beauvale se está quedando con ustedes, ¿cierto? En Londres.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Escuché que ella conoció al padre del chico.

—Sí, el primo de su madre era Edward Longford, así que lo veía seguido.

—¿Ella conoció a la madre del chico?

—No, no sabía siquiera que Al existía hasta que Edward lo trajo a Alacante, por la evacuación de los Institutos. ¿A qué viene tanto interés?

La suspicacia de Christopher estaba justificada, así que Kyoushirou no quería dejar caer lo que escuchara poco antes, no sin explicarse debidamente. Sin embargo, no creyó que hubiera otra forma de que Tiberius y los suyos supieran lo que podía caerles encima.

—Sigmund está convencido, no pregunten por qué, de que la madre del chico es en parte hada. ¿Saben algo al respecto?

Que los tres delante de él intercambiaran miradas, no le pareció buena señal.

—La pregunta aquí —indicó Tiberius, cauto—, si me permites señalarlo, no es si Amélie de verdad es mestiza o no, sino cómo sabría Sigmund ese detalle. Ella es una informante mundana, Kyoushirou, una informante con la Visión. Sabe ser discreta en el Mundo de las Sombras, más cuando actualmente, las hadas no están muy bien vistas por muchos de los nuestros. No creo que ella haya confiado a cualquiera un dato semejante de sí misma.

—¿Entonces sí es mestiza de hada?

—De segunda generación —confirmó Livia, dando una cabezada.

—Así que cualquier rasgo de hada que pudieran tener ella o su hijo…

—Sería mínimo, sí.

—En ese caso, cuiden bien de ambos. Si la corte Noseelie va contra cualquier mestizo…

Dejó el resto de la frase al aire, pero Kyoushirou supo que no hacía falta más.

También se enteró, por los gestos de los mellizos Blackthorn y Christopher, que aquello no los tomaba realmente por sorpresa. Lo que sí pareció alterarlos fue un destello arriba de sus cabezas, que resultó ser un mensaje de fuego dirigido a Tiberius.

—El pronóstico de hoy es que siguen las precipitaciones de mensajes de fuego —bromeó Christopher, aunque con poco ánimo, antes de preguntar—. ¿Quién es, Ty?

—Es Al. Se disculpa por haberse marchado sin avisar y confirma que Sigfrid está bien.

—¿Regresó a Londres? —Dejó escapar Livia, escandalizada.

—¿Es que supo lo de Londres antes que nosotros? —Espetó Christopher.

—Debemos averiguarlo. Si nos disculpas, Kyoushirou…

—Sí, claro, adelante. Pero no olvides, Tiberius, que quiero saber más de tus procedimientos con el Mercado de Sombras.

—Te enviaré un informe lo antes posible. Si no es mucho pedir, ¿nos dirías si escuchas algo más de Amélie en boca de los Centuriones?

—¿La madre de tu hijo se llama Amélie?

—Sí, Amélie Poquelin.

—No se preocupen, se los haré saber.

Tiberius dio una cabezada, en señal de afirmación, antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse, seguido de cerca por Livia y Christopher. Solo se detuvieron a unos pasos de la salida cuando los abordó un joven de cabello oscuro con el atuendo y el broche de los Centuriones, que dicho sea de paso, se parecía muchísimo a Livia.

Un Blackthorn, seguramente. Había oído que uno de los hermanos era Centurión, pero hasta el momento, no lo había visto. Quizá por eso le daba la misma sensación de firmeza y confianza que Tiberius. Se preguntó si era buen momento para llamarlo, cuando inesperadamente, el Centurión se acercó a él tras despedirse del trío de Londres.

—Kyoushirou —saludó, haciendo una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza antes de presentarse—. Centurión Octavian Blackthorn. ¿Puedo hablarte un momento?

—Sí, por supuesto. De hecho, quería hablar contigo. Estás aquí por el caso contra las hadas, ¿no es así? Y por el de la desaparición de Julie Beauvale.

—El caso de Julie me fue asignado temporalmente, por la licencia de Günther —indicó Octavian, con lo cual Kyoushirou se sorprendió pensando, inesperadamente, que apenas el día anterior, había oficiado la boda del Centurión Longford, solo que los recientes acontecimientos hacían pensar en un lapso mayor de tiempo—. El caballero hada que acompaña a Perenelle Fordbleu es sospechoso, así que Sigmund y Arnold quieren retenerlo aunque no hayamos confirmado la identidad. En cuanto a las desapariciones, pudimos interrogar a varios de los refugiados antes de la reunión, solo quedaron pendientes los testimonios de aquellos más delicados de salud. Esperaremos un par de días y habremos acabado.

—¿Tienen ya identificadas a algunas de las hadas involucradas?

—Descritas, más que nada. Un par de colegas harán retratos hablados, con los cuales esperamos hacer una búsqueda más precisa. Sin embargo, para el caso de Julie, van a llamarla a ella para una confrontación con el caballero hada refugiado, para corroborar o descartar lo que éste nos diga de su identidad.

—¿Las hadas pueden mentir sobre eso?

—Las hadas puras, en teoría no. Pero ya conoces a Sigmund, no confía en ninguna de ellas.

—Entiendo. Por favor, si llaman a Julie, trátenla con delicadeza. Según un informe de los Hermanos Silenciosos, su condición física no se ha recuperado del todo.

—Eso me han comentado mis hermanos. Descuida, procuraré que sea así.

Pareció, por un momento, que Octavian quería añadir algo más, pero al final se abstuvo y le dedicó un ademán de despedida.

Kyoushirou se prometió vigilar más de cerca a los Blackthorn, aunque esperaba que no le dieran razones para actuar en su contra.


	29. Ya veremos si tiene razón

**XXIX. Ya veremos si tiene razón.**

 _«Un verdadero espíritu de rebeldía es aquel que busca la felicidad en esta vida.»_

 _Henrik Ibsen._

 _Febrero de 2025._

Astrid fue la primera en darse cuenta de que las cosas no iban como deberían.

El alboroto de la Plaza del Ángel casi se terminaba cuando ella se reunió con los de la puerta principal del Salón de los Acuerdos. Alphonse le dedicó una mirada rápida, mientras que Rafael y Perenelle, a la vez, arquearon las cejas al verla llegar. Tras callarse y hacer un acelerado movimiento de mano, con el cual saltaron chispas de color azul violáceo, el brujo dio media vuelta y también la notó, pero se limitó a arquear una ceja y recorrer a los otros con la mirada, siendo Alphonse quien se encargara de presentarlos.

Pronto, Astrid supo que su percepción de Maxwell Lightwood–Bane estaba errada, iniciando con su edad. Él era más joven que ella, de hecho, pero al hablar, apenas se le notaba. Hallaron temas en común, increíblemente, así que sin darse cuenta, se quedaron a solas delante de las puertas y se lanzaban preguntas sin descanso, alegrándose de las respuestas que obtenían.

La última de esas preguntas, antes de notar lo que no andaba bien, la hizo Astrid.

—¿Por qué no vamos a algún sitio? Aunque tendría que ser en Londres, por mi aprendizaje.

El joven azul (Max, se recordó, aunque a ella le gustara más Maxwell) aprobó la idea, porque asintió con una sonrisa, aunque su encogimiento de hombros y el que alzara una ceja le daba a entender que, por alguna razón, no estaba seguro de lo que fuera a resultar.

Ella solo asintió a su vez, queriendo que entendiera que por su parte, todo estaba bien.

Claro, eso pensó antes de que llegara aquel infame mensaje de fuego sobre Sigfrid. Casi quiso zarandear a Alphonse por obligarlas, a ella y a Brunhild, a quedarse en Alacante, pero el chico tenía razón: los cazadores de sombras eran heridos todo el tiempo y Sigfrid nunca les perdonaría que descuidaran sus deberes solo por él.

Fue solo cuando el grupo se dividió que se desahogó con su _parabatai_.

—¡A veces quisiera no ser tan responsable! —Exclamó, impaciente.

—Por más responsable que seas, nunca le vas a ganar a Fridden —acotó Brunhild, quien por lógica, no se veía tan alegre como minutos antes, aunque logró sonreír al añadir—, y menos si te pones a ligar como hace un momento.

—¿Ligar? ¿Yo? ¿Tú estás loca, Hildie?

—Astrid, en ciertos temas podré ser la más despistada del mundo, pero te conozco como a mí misma, incluso más. Somos _parabatai_. Y hace un momento, estabas ligando.

—¿En serio crees eso?

Brunhild asintió con convicción, lo cual hizo que Astrid desviara la vista, intentando por todos los medios que el cabello le ocultara la sonrojada cara.

—¿Tendría algo de malo? —Inquirió finalmente.

—¡Claro que no! Solo me sorprende. No esperaba que alguien como Maxwell te interesara.

—Estoy dudando seriamente de mis facultades, porque lo primero que le pregunté fue que si no le molestaba que mirara de cerca su piel. ¡Es azul, Hildie!

La rubia se echó a reír, mientras Astrid sentía que se sonrojaba todavía más.

—Habrá que agradecer que hicieras las paces con Rafael, supongo —señaló Brunhild.

—Eso fue estúpido —se apresuró a aclarar Astrid, frunciendo el ceño—. El muy idiota creía que todo lo que decía de perder el tiempo en las lecciones y los entrenamientos, era una crítica contra Tiberius. Y sí, admito que dije un par de cosas contra los subterráneos que quizá debí callarme, ¿pero cómo iba yo a saber que Lightwood y Alphonse se lo tomarían mal?

—Lightwood–Bane.

—Sí, ya sé. Lo peor es que se lo tomó personal porque le afectaba más a Alphonse. Repito, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Si me lo hubieran explicado…

—Quizá no es algo que le expliquen a todo el mundo —indicó Brunhild con suavidad.

—Eso me ha quedado claro. No es que Lightwood… Rafael… Bueno, no es que él fuera muy específico cuando salimos a comer. Solo me pidió que comprendiera que, cualquier cosa que dijera sobre Tiberius, Kit o Livia, le iba a afectar a Alphonse. Y al final, como de pasada, soltó que si llegaba a gustarme Alphonse, quizá perdería mi tiempo. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Por qué perderías tu tiempo? Alphonse es guapo, tú también, se llevan bien…

—Se lo pregunté. Lo que me contestó fue que su _parabatai_ no tenía cabeza para amoríos. Siendo sincera, no me gustó escuchar eso, pero si lo piensas, Alphonse no parece preocuparse por tener citas, ¿verdad? Y casi todos los chicos de diecisiete que conozco se preocupan por eso.

—Pues no, la verdad. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con su vida anterior?

Astrid se encogió de hombros, pero reflexionó en silencio ese punto. Era poco lo que sabía de Alphonse Montclaire, al menos de su etapa anterior a Londres. Sabía que había llegado con los Blackthorn y Kit más de dos años atrás, casi recién salido de la Academia y que Tiberius decidió declarar que él y Kit serían sus tutores legales, lo que prácticamente equivalía a adoptarlo. Sabía también, debido a su trascendencia, del incidente de París del pasado mes de diciembre, en el que Alphonse y Rafael estuvieron involucrados, pero hasta ese momento se le ocurrió pensar que esos dos apoyaron en la captura de los Verlac por razones más personales, si se tomaba en cuenta que Alphonse debió conocerlos, ya que era de París.

Sí, quizá lo que debía hacer sería interesarse por la vida de Alphonse en París. Astrid sospechaba que Rafael sabía bastante, pero obviamente no ventilaría con cualquiera el pasado de su _parabatai_. Lo que la intrigaba era que, si juzgaba bien ciertas actitudes de Alphonse, juraría que en París no le había ido precisamente bien, porque en caso contrario, ¿por qué abandonar una ciudad como París? Sin desdeñar a su natal Oslo, Astrid moriría por pasar unos días allí.

—Oye, ella debe saber algo —soltó Brunhild, señalando delante de ellas.

Astrid pensó que su _parabatai_ estaba más que en lo cierto, pues tenía enfrente a Suzette Longford, quien precisamente, era sobrina de los Verlac de París. Apuntó mentalmente el charlar con ella en la primera oportunidad, pero lo olvidó momentáneamente cuando, estando por llegar al cruce de calles donde debían separarse, les llegaron mensajes de fuego de que volvieran al Gard.

—Seguro ya se enteraron de lo de Londres —indicó Suzette con ironía.

— _Meine liebe_ , dice que atacaron varios Mercados de Sombras —dijo Günther Longford.

—¡¿Qué?!

Astrid dejó de prestarle atención a la pareja cuando ella y Brunhild leyeron sus respectivos mensajes. Quizá a eso se refería el misterioso autor del mensaje para la rubia, respecto a dónde buscar a Sigfrid si no estaba en el Instituto.

—Ojalá Alphonse y Rafael hayan conseguido saber más —musitó Brunhild.

Apenas Astrid asentía, cuando otro mensaje de fuego destelló sobre su _parabatai_.

—Debe ser la respuesta de Emily —dijo la rubia, pescando el papel al vuelo.

—Más vale que diga que todo está bien o…

—¡Por el Ángel! Astrid, ella no sabe nada.

—¡¿Qué?!

De reojo, Astrid notó que Suzette y Günther se le quedaban mirando, pero se centró en la nota que Brunhild sostenía, escrita con una caligrafía inclinada que daba una sensación inequívoca de apuro.

 _Brunhild:_

 _No sé de qué estás hablando. Llegó un mensaje de fuego hace un rato a casa, de Martin, sobre ir al Mercado de Sombras, pero indicó que si no podíamos estar allí, no había problema. En casa sabes que odian el Mercado, así que ninguno salió. Yo habría ido, pero mi padre me dirigió una de sus famosas miradas de «haz lo que digo o te pesará», por eso me quedé. ¿Me juras que el llamado fue por un ataque?_

 _Por favor, contesta en cuanto puedas. Preguntaré por Sigfrid enseguida._

 _Emily._

 _P. D. No olvides también avisarme cómo termina la reunión de la Clave._

—¡Esto no puede ser! —Masculló Astrid, estupefacta.

—¿Tu hermano está bien?

El interés de Günther, se percató Astrid, era genuino. Tal vez porque hablaba del hijo adoptivo de su tía paterna o simplemente, porque el rubio era buena persona.

—Aún no sabemos nada de él. Tendremos que decírselo a Tiberius.

—Bueno, pues si de algo estoy segura, es que no le gustará nada lo que dice Emily.

Cuando llegaron al Gard, se confirmaron las palabras de Astrid, pues el alboroto fue enorme cuando algunos cazadores de sombras se encontraban y empezaban los reclamos. Aquello se convirtió en un hervidero de quejas y afrentas como la joven Trueblood no recordaba haber visto, no fuera de sitios como un par de mercados pesqueros de Oslo.

Al final, se debió contar con la firmeza del Cónsul y las detalladas explicaciones del Emisario para que todo quedara dicho y asentado. Los ataques habían sido, en su totalidad, a Mercados de Sombras, pero los ejecutores resultaron ser unas extrañas criaturas similares a las encontradas en París, en manos de los traidores Verlac. No quería imaginar qué tan horripilantes eran esas criaturas si, a pocos sitios del que ocupaba, Tiberius y Kit hacían muecas de repulsión.

En esa ocasión, a Astrid le tocó ser la atenta, ya que Brunhild primero se entretuvo en enviar mensajes de fuego para Alphonse y Emily, antes de entrar a la sala de reuniones, luego de lo cual se le quedó mirando demasiado a un trozo de papel que, por un momento, creyó que era la nota de Emily hasta que distinguió una caligrafía curiosamente elegante.

—¿Eso de quién es? —Inquirió en voz baja, aprovechando un sermón que estaba soltando el cónsul sobre las inspecciones a los Mercados de Sombras.

Su _parabatai_ le tendió la nota, con expresión de indecible alivio que Astrid no supo explicar hasta leer lo que le mandaran a su amiga.

 _Brunhild:_

 _Por favor, ya no te preocupes. Estamos ahora mismo con Sigfrid._

 _El ataque lo dejó un poco maltrecho, pero lo han atendido a tiempo. Su vida no peligra. Eso sí, no creo que deba esforzarse demasiado en un par de días. Le pediría que te escribiera en persona, pero se ve muy cansado y no quisiera molestarlo._

 _Estaremos en el Instituto para cuando vuelvan. Cualquier novedad de los ataques, por favor avísennos._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Alphonse._

—¡Ese chico es estupendo! —Musitó Astrid, maravillada.

—Recuérdame darle un buen abrazo cuando volvamos —musitó Brunhild.

—¡Pobrecillo!

Brunhild logró sonreír con tal alivio, que Astrid no pudo más que tomarle una mano. Su amiga, aunque no lo demostrara, seguramente había estado pensando todo ese tiempo en su hermano y no la culpaba en absoluto.

Solo el deber de estar informada, logró que Astrid no se perdiera el final de la reunión. Al despachar el Cónsul a todos, le hizo señas a Brunhild para levantarse y acudir a donde distinguía a Tiberius, Livia y Kit.

—¿Qué sucede? —Inquirió Tiberius, muy serio, al verla llegar.

Tras inhalar hondo, Astrid le contó cuando sabía, aunque se guardó el que Alphonse y Rafael ya no estaban en Idris. No había necesidad de preocuparlo antes de tiempo, aunque algo le decía que acabaría enterándose de su participación en el asunto y no sería agradable.

—¿Emily dijo que el mensaje que llegó a su casa era de Martin? —Indagó Kit, cuando Astrid terminó. Acto seguido, vio el asentimiento de Brunhild e hizo una mueca—. Y aquí, Ellen sacando esas preguntas absurdas, como si no supiéramos lo que pretendía…

—¿Y qué pretendía Ellen exactamente?

—Desacreditar a Ty, obviamente —soltó Livia, indignada.

Astrid, que también había encontrado absurda la intervención de Ellen Highsmith en la reunión, al principio no creyó que Livia tuviera razón, pero analizó el asunto más a fondo. Si se basaba en la suposición de Livia, Ellen había hecho preguntas básicas al líder de su propio Enclave, como si éste no hubiera sido capaz de informarle en tiempo y forma acerca de las inspecciones al Mercado de Sombras. En caso de que alguien se creyera lo que Ellen insinuaba, perjudicaría la imagen de Tiberius ante la Clave, ya de por sí un tanto frágil, por lo cual podrían incluso solicitar que se cambiara de director.

Astrid sintió arder la rabia dentro de sí, cosa que solo la sorprendió unos segundos. Aunque ella no había decidido hacer el aprendizaje en Londres, ahora no se imaginaba el haber ido a otro Instituto y que quisieran dañar lo que encontró allí, le dolió y le indignó a partes iguales.

—Regresen a Londres, chicas —indicó Tiberius—. Hagan todo lo que esté en sus manos para apoyar a los afectados por el ataque y hágannos saber si Sigfrid necesita algo.

—Cualquier cosa que haya que pagar, el Instituto se hará cargo —añadió Kit, apretando los labios por un segundo antes de indicar—. Tal vez Hypatia quiera…

—Ella no nos quiere mucho, ¿recuerdas? —Intervino Livia, ceñuda—. Será mejor llamar a Gauthier, si es que Sigfrid requiere los cuidados de un brujo. ¿Lo harían?

Brunhild frunció el ceño, pensativa, mientras Astrid asintió. Ella tenía mejor memoria para los nombres, así que sabía quién era Gauthier.

—Entonces vamos —indicó Brunhild, de pronto muy firme—. Quiero ver a Fridden.

Como Astrid sentía lo mismo, asintió y abandonaron el lugar.

—&—

La estancia del Portal permanente del Gard estaba saturada, así que Astrid dudó solo unos minutos antes de enviar un mensaje de fuego.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó Brunhild.

Astrid meneó la cabeza, aunque sintió que se sonrojaba.

—Pedí un poco de ayuda para volver a Londres —explicó.

—¿A quién le…? Espera, ¿le escribiste a Maxwell? —Brunhild esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—Hildie, te quiero, pero por el Ángel, ¡no me mires así!

—¡Ay, Astrid! ¡Hacía años que no te ponías así! ¡Eres adorable!

Ignorando el bochorno causado por aquellas palabras, Astrid desvió la vista de su _parabatai_. Le parecía increíble que, siendo tan buena en combate, la mayoría del tiempo Brunhild se comportara como lo que aparentaba: una joven delicada, alegre y tierna que no tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la vida. La quería por ello, era una de las tantas cosas que hacían valiosa su amistad y su unión de _parabatai_ , pero a veces no la comprendía.

—Oye, si no estoy mal, Maxwell es menor de edad aún, ¿no?

—No me lo recuerdes. Barb me matará si se entera.

—¡Tonterías! Si vas en serio, seguro que no le importará.

—Ese es el problema.

Cuando Astrid miró a Brunhild, la encontró con expresión pasmada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Inquirió la rubia.

—Sabes que… No me siento cómoda con esto —Astrid indicó su persona con un gesto de mano, haciendo un mohín antes de intentar dejar en claro lo que pensaba—. Tú lo dijiste, hace años que no… Es que he intentado no fijarme en nadie.

—Astrid —Brunhild sonó increíblemente seria, cosa que hizo a la otra tragar saliva con nerviosismo—, por favor, no me digas que no querías salir con nadie por lo de…

—¿Tú querrías salir con alguien después de algo así?

—Tal vez no, pero…

—Sé lo que quieres decir, Hildie. En serio. Lo he dudado mucho, por todo. Porque es repentino, porque es menor de edad, porque su adorado hermano hasta hace poco parecía odiarme, por estos malditos ataques…

—¡Los ataques no tienen nada qué ver!

—Lo tendrán, si hacen que los subterráneos nos declaren la guerra. A mí no me importa que sea subterráneo, pero a los demás sí y no me gustaría meter en líos a nadie por… Bueno, sé que quisiera que saliéramos, pero ¿y si no es nada serio y los dos acabamos mal?

—Para no saber si será serio, lo has pensado mucho. Aunque no me sorprende, así eres tú.

Astrid dejó escapar un bufido.

—¡Chicas! —La voz de Barbara Longford Sølvtorden las llamó desde un punto a su derecha, apareciendo su dueña poco después—. Quiero despedirme antes de irme. Harald dice que Heimdall tiene las manos llenas de reclamaciones, en cualquier momento va a enloquecer.

—¿Qué hizo el abuelo allá? —Quiso saber Brunhild, ceñuda.

—Lo normal, verificar la señal de alarma y mandar a un dúo a verificar los hechos, antes de desplazar a todo un grupo. Lo malo es que los primeros dos llegaron cuando esas criaturas raras estaban atacando, así que pusieron manos a la obra y apenas tuvieron tiempo de avisar a Heimdall que necesitaban los refuerzos. Para cuando llegó Harald con unos cuantos, todo había terminado.

—¿Mi padre fue al Mercado de Sombras?

—Sí, lo hizo. Hildie, comprendo que estés enfadada con tu padre, yo misma lo estoy, pero eso no significa que olvide las cosas buenas que tiene Harald. Si sabía de problemas, iba a acudir, aunque fuera en un sitio que no le gusta.

Mientras Brunhild asentía de mala gana, Astrid se permitió un incrédulo arquear de cejas. Harald Sølvtorden no era precisamente el cazador de sombras más cordial y tolerante del mundo, al menos respecto a ciertos temas, por eso le costaba imaginarlo ayudando a detener un mal desatado en territorio subterráneo.

—¿Saben quién fue el herido de Londres?

Por la cara que puso Brunhild, Astrid supuso atinadamente que no quería pronunciar el nombre de su hermano, por lo que se apresuró a contestar.

—Tiberius nos pidió regresar lo más pronto posible para averiguar eso, Barb.

—¿Fridden no se los dijo a ustedes?

—No, quizá está demasiado ocupado como para enviarnos un mensaje de fuego.

Barbara asintió lentamente, no muy convencida, antes de escuchar a alguien gritar «¡Oslo!»

—Por favor, si necesitan algo, no duden en decirme. Nos vemos pronto, espero.

—Sí, claro, Barb.

—Hasta luego.

La mujer asintió y aceleró el paso, perdiéndose de vista.

—Nos querrá asesinar cuando sepa que el herido fue Fridden —masculló Brunhild.

—Muy cierto.

—Hola.

El saludo fue hecho tan cerca, que las dos muchachas dieron un respingo.

—¡Lo siento, Maxwell! No pensamos que te veríamos aquí.

—No hay cuidado. ¿Brunhild, verdad?

—Sí, sí.

—Astrid, puedo echarles una mano, pero tendrá que ser ahora, antes de que mis padres me busquen. Me va a caer un buen sermón cuando sepan que también ayudé a Rafael y a Alphonse a irse sin decirle a nadie.

—Me lo imagino. ¿Nos vamos?

Maxwell asintió, haciendo una seña para que lo siguieran fuera de aquella abarrotada habitación. Astrid echó un rápido vistazo a su espalda, asegurándose que nadie los notara.

—Eres joven para saber hacer Portales, ¿no? —Preguntó Brunhild, cordial.

—Eso dicen, pero me enseñó el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, el representante de los brujos en el Consejo, ¿eso no impresiona?

—¡Claro que sí!

Aunque Maxwell sonrió al ver que Brunhild reía, Astrid no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—¿Te molesta usar el nombre de tu padre? —Inquirió con voz suave, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—No exactamente. Quisiera que me dieran la oportunidad de realizar los conjuros sin tener que recordarles quién es mi padre, ¿entienden?

Las dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza al instante.

Duraron un buen rato en silencio, andando por pasillos vacíos del edificio, hasta salir de éste y luego, ir a un punto de los muros exteriores, donde Maxwell enseguida se puso a trabajar, mostrando esa magia suya, azul y tan oscura, que recordaba al cielo al anochecer.

—Cuando lleguen a Londres, ¿podrían decirle a mi hermano que me escriba?

—Sí, claro. Se lo diré yo, o Astrid podría acabar con un _shuriken_ en la frente.

—¡Hildie!

—¿Eso por qué?

—Lamento decirlo, Maxwell…

—Max está bien, Brunhild.

—¡Ah, gracias! Verás, Max, hasta hace unas semanas, Rafael y Astrid no se llevaban bien. Era por un malentendido, de hecho. Ya lo arreglaron, pero si Rafael se entera que nos hiciste un Portal porque Astrid te lo pidió…

—¡Hildie, por el Ángel!

—Mi hermano no tiene por qué reclamar a quién le hago favores. Él no nos dijo que se hizo novio de un hada hasta que fue a Nueva York el mes pasado. Siempre es así, Rafael decide cosas sin pedirle opinión a nadie, pero cuando lo hago yo, todos se alteran como si estuviera invocando demonios a la mitad de Times Square.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Lamento eso, es que a veces Rafael me exaspera.

—Te «exaspera»… Suena muy educado. Más o menos así habla Alphonse.

—A veces creo que padre dejó que Rafael tuviera de _parabatai_ a Alphonse para ver si podía moderar un poco su carácter, pero estoy convencido de que falló. Solo hay que mirar en casa para saber que eso nunca funciona: no es como si tío Jace fuera la paciencia andante, eso se lo ha dejado siempre a padre.

Brunhild se echó a reír y Astrid estuvo a punto de seguirla. Estaba dándose cuenta de que, si bien Maxwell era más serio y tranquilo que Rafael, ambos contaban con sentido del humor si la ocasión lo permitía, además de tener bien claras sus prioridades a la hora de actuar.

Estaba confirmando que para ser hermanos, la sangre no siempre hacía falta.

El Portal quedó listo en ese momento, mostrando una nebulosa imagen de Londres; específicamente, de la cripta que antaño fuera un laboratorio. Recordaba cuando había llegado por allí, en diciembre, sintiendo de pronto la nostalgia y el deseo irrefrenable de constatar que Sigfrid estuviera bien. Si no hubiera oído a Brunhid agradecer en voz alta la ayuda, Astrid se habría quedado sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Gracias, Maxwell —dijo, sonriendo apenas.

—No hay de qué. Y Max está bien, Astrid, de verdad.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta más… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

—No, no te preocupes.

—¡Por el Ángel, Astrid! —Brunhild, por alguna razón, estaba más que impaciente—. Max, ¿tienes nuestros números de teléfono?

—Yo… Bueno, Astrid me dio el suyo, ¿por qué…?

—¡Excelente! Te diría que la llames cuando quieras porque no le molestará, pero si estamos en una patrulla nocturna, podría ser malo. Ella esperará tus mensajes, entonces.

—¡Hildie!

Astrid no tuvo oportunidad de reclamar en forma, porque la rubia la empujó al Portal.

Conociendo a la joven Sølvtorden, a saber qué le estaría diciendo al brujo, pero Astrid temió no tanto por su integridad física, sino por su salud mental.

De verdad, amaba a su _parabatai_ , pero en ocasiones como esa, no la comprendía.


	30. Una notoriedad en absoluto deseada

**XXX. Una notoriedad en absoluto deseada.**

 _«Nunca te encontrarás a ti mismo hasta que te enfrentes a la verdad.»_

 _Pearl Bailey._

 _Febrero de 2025._

Pocas veces Quinn se equivocaba en sus suposiciones, como esa noche.

Había creído que, tras el escandaloso ataque en el Mercado de Sombras, muchos de los subterráneos permanecerían en la comodidad de sus hogares, rumiando contra los insensibles cazadores de sombras y queriendo tener algo de la seguridad que, desde hacía un tiempo, sentían que les faltaba. Sin embargo, cuando el Queen's Pub abrió sus puertas esa noche, llegaron bastantes clientes en la primera hora, atiborrando casi todas las mesas y hablando en tono airado unos con otros, como esperando que algo o alguien les llevara la contraria.

Quinn quería decir unas cuantas cosas, pero había aprendido hacía mucho que su palabra no valía gran cosa, así que decidió quedarse en silencio, dedicándose a lo suyo.

Lástima que los demás tuvieran otros planes.

—¡Una docena de _Blueberry Moon_ , Quinn!

La orden, acompañada de un fuerte golpe en la barra, no impresionó al aludido en absoluto. Sin embargo, sabía que debía andarse con cuidado, puesto que los recién llegados podían ponerse muy pesados si se les llevaba la contraria.

—Enseguida, señor.

—¡Ah, y cuando los traigas, te sientas con nosotros!

—Lo siento, no debería, estando en servicio…

Se hizo un silencio tan pesado, que Quinn se dio cuenta que había coincidido con un instante sin música ambiental y un descanso en los muchos comentarios a media voz del entorno.

—¡Bien, bien! Le pediré permiso a _Flame_. Tú sirve esos tragos lo antes posible.

Quinn asintió y se puso a trabajar, observando al otro llevarse un celular a la oreja.

Por una vez, deseaba que su jefe no accediera a una petición semejante, pero no albergó muchas esperanzas cuando, al cabo de cinco minutos, el cliente se guardó su aparato y alzó un pulgar en su dirección, dedicándole una sonrisa de lado.

Como siempre, el gesto le causó escalofríos a Quinn, así que no lo respondió.

Mientras medía los licores para los _Blueberry Moon_ , se preguntó a qué vendría la repentina invitación. Lo más probable era que quisieran saber sobre el ataque, aunque poco podía decirles, aunque lo hubiera presenciado. Decidió que, si ellos eran los interesados, dejaría que hablaran todo lo que quisieran y en base a eso, sabría a qué atenerse. Respirando hondo, acomodó los vasos en una bandeja y no tardó mucho en estar del otro lado de la barra, caminando hacia donde habían juntado tres de las redondas mesitas en torno al área principal del pub, intentando por todos los medios no mostrar ninguna expresión.

No era fácil para él codearse con _ciertos_ licántropos.

—Anda, siéntate, Quinn —invitó el cliente que ordenó las bebidas, un hombre de aspecto joven, hombros anchos y abundante pelo castaño oscuro, que con su camisa verde claro y sus jeans negros, seguramente pretendía lucir casual y fantástico a un tiempo.

Quinn, de pronto, supo que no tendría paciencia para aquello, así que agitó la cabeza en señal de negación y dejó la bandeja de las bebidas en una de las mesas.

—Lo lamento, ya le dije que estoy en servicio, señor.

—¿Es en serio? —Se oyó mascullar a otro de los presentes, de pelo rubio cortado a rape y cierto aire salvaje.

—Vamos, Quinn, ¿por qué no te tomas algo con…?

Cuando Quinn negó de nuevo con la cabeza, el cliente castaño dejó ver una mueca de fastidio, antes de sujetar una de las bebidas.

—En ese caso, lo haremos a la mala —advirtió—. Cuando termines aquí, ve a Soho.

—¿Por qué?

—No hagas preguntas y ve. Quiere verte.

—¿Quién?

—Tú sabes perfectamente quién.

Se hizo el silencio entre el grupo del castaño, mientras Quinn trataba, por todos los medios, de no llevarse una mano a la nuca.

—Si ya tienes algo qué hacer, dilo. Pasaré el recado, pero no te garantizo que te vaya a dejar en paz.

—Entiendo, pero la verdad…

El silencio, en aquella ocasión, se expandió por casi todo el local desde la puerta principal. Quinn se preguntó el motivo, pero lo comprendió en cuanto vio quién acababa de entrar.

—Vuelvo en un momento —indicó, para acto seguido esforzarse por no correr para alejarse de esas mesas y plantarse ante el recién llegado—. ¿Qué hace aquí? —Espetó, en un siseo.

—Buenas noches. Lo siento, pensé que podría…

—No querrá beber, ¿o sí? No creo que se lo permitan aún.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, no! Envié un mensaje, pero debí suponer que estarías trabajando y que por eso no lo habías leído. Solo preguntaba si no habías tenido problemas con…

Quinn, para su pesar, vio que el otro se interrumpió al mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de cuánta gente se le quedaba viendo.

—Lamento los inconvenientes. Me están esperando, así que…

—Muy bien, responderé el mensaje en cuanto pueda. Debo volver al trabajo.

—¡Quinn! ¿No querrá tu amigo acompañarte a Soho?

El aludido, conteniendo a duras penas una mueca, miró por encima de su hombro.

—En primer lugar, nunca dije que iría a Soho, señor Hamilton. Y en segundo lugar, ¿por qué cree que me haría semejante favor?

—¡Ah, entonces no niegas que es tu amigo!

El tal Hamilton y sus acompañantes se echaron a reír, pero fueron los únicos. El resto de los parroquianos fijaron la vista en Quinn con aire serio, como esperando una explicación más amplia a sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo, respetando la posibilidad de que no quisiera darla.

—Tal vez debería…

—Sí, por favor. Espere mi mensaje.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches.

La despedida, en tono educado y acompañada por una débil sonrisa, fue dirigida a los presentes en general, cosa que no dejó de sobresaltar a más de uno. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras el fugaz visitante, Hamilton abandonó su actitud burlona, dejó en la mesa su vaso, ya vacío, y se acercó a la barra, tras la cual Quinn no había tardado casi nada en refugiarse.

—¿A qué vino? —Inquirió Hamilton, señalando la puerta del pub con un ademán.

—¿Por qué debería responder a eso?

—¡No me vengas con uno de tus juegos de palabras!

—No son juegos de palabras, es una pregunta legítima.

Hamilton lo miró con el ceño fruncido, para luego hacer un aspaviento exasperado y volver con sus camaradas, quienes ya habían terminado con los _Blueberry Moon_.

Aprovechando el primer momento de la jornada sin atender pedidos, Quinn tanteó debajo de la barra, hasta el pequeño cajón donde solía guardar algunas de sus cosas. Abriéndolo, encontró que una pequeña luz verde parpadeaba en su teléfono celular, señal de que había recibido un mensaje de texto, el cual se apresuró a abrir. No era largo, pero le provocó un nudo en la garganta y, antes de pararse a pensarlo, tecleó una respuesta impulsado por algo que, se había prometido, no le volvería a pasar.

Guardó de nuevo el aparato en el cajón, controlando lo más posible el temblor de sus manos y deseando no haberse equivocado.

—&—

—Puedes irte, Quinn.

La indicación, hecha cuando apenas pasaba de la una de la mañana, confundió al aludido.

—¿Por qué, señor? Todavía no es hora de cerrar.

Gauthier Flamme, aunque fuera el dueño del Queen's Pub, rara vez salía de su oficina cuando estaba allí, por lo que causó un pequeño revuelo cuando apareció, saludando a los parroquianos frecuentes y dedicándoles una severa mirada a Hamilton y su grupo, antes de charlar con sus empleados un momento, dejando a Quinn para el final.

—Me dijeron que quieren verte en Soho.

—¿Se han atrevido a molestarlo con eso?

—Si te refieres a que me llamaron para solicitar _amablemente_ que te dejara ir temprano hoy, pues sí, me han molestado con eso. Sabes que normalmente dejo que te las arregles por tu cuenta, pero con las cosas como están…

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, con cierto pesar. Había esperado postergar aquel asunto un poco más, pero en el Mundo de las Sombras de Londres, las cosas se movían rápidamente si alguien en concreto deseaba algo y por desgracia, en esta ocasión sospechaba de qué se trataba.

—No se preocupe, espero que después de hoy, no tengamos noticias suyas en una temporada. Solo que no estoy tan seguro de qué debería decir y qué no.

—Quinn, siempre has tenido buen instinto para eso. Confío en tu juicio. Sin embargo, si me permites hacer una recomendación, quisiera que no involucraras a los cazadores de sombras más de lo estrictamente necesario. Al menos, no al director Blackthorn y a sus más allegados. Ellos han demostrado estar de nuestra parte, ¿no te parece?

Quinn volvió a asentir en silencio, al tiempo que sacaba sus pertenencias del pequeño cajón bajo la barra. No era la respuesta que hubiera querido escuchar, solo porque temía que, tanto su jefe como él, estuvieran dejándose influenciar por algo más que el sentido común.

—En ese caso, me retiro, señor. Mañana, si no le importa, pasaré a visitarlo.

—Que no sea muy temprano, Quinn. Quiero que duermas un par de horas, por lo menos.

El nombrado asintió y salió de la barra, hacia el fondo del local, yendo al lado opuesto a donde se hallaran los sanitarios. Allí, tras una puerta muy discreta, estaba un cuarto destinado al personal, de donde tomó un abrigo marrón oscuro, que se puso enseguida antes de abrir otra puerta, esta vez hacia un callejón tras el pub que no invitaba a quedarse en él mucho tiempo.

Suspirando, Quinn salió de allí, consultó su reloj y se preguntó si hallaría un taxi a esas horas. Se dijo que probablemente sí, al menos cerca del _MoS_ , por lo cual tomó rumbo hacia el reconocido local. A mitad de camino, las luces lo molestaron un poco, pero se dijo que solo sería un momento y que esperaba, sinceramente, no tardar en hallar transporte.

Aún con la recomendación de su jefe, Quinn presintió que esa noche, no dormiría nada.

—&—

Si no hubiera vivido en Londres toda su vida, Quinn se sorprendería viendo Soho.

Aquel punto de la ciudad era condenadamente animado por la noche. De hecho, con el correr de los años, se había convertido en punto de reunión de artistas, culturas y, para quienes eran del Mundo de las Sombras, de criaturas que por lo general, mantenían un bajo perfil con tal de no ser molestados, pero en el ambiente nocturno de Soho, podían desmandarse un poco.

A Quinn no le gustaba ir a Soho por una razón muy simple, aunque antaño se pasara por sus calles, durante el día, bastante animado y feliz con la vida. Esa época parecía lejana, más por lo que le costó renunciar a ella, con todo y las consecuencias.

¿Por qué a otros les iba bien con una decisión parecida y a él no?

En cuanto abandonó el taxi, Quinn observó a su alrededor. La calle donde había llegado, a comparación de otras de Soho, era tranquila. Había alboroto, sí, pero por ese rumbo solía caminarse sin sentir que pisabas a alguien cada dos minutos.

No tardó en descubrir ojos vigilantes sobre su persona, pero se obligó a no dejar traslucir su incomodidad, pues sabía a quiénes pertenecían.

—¿Nunca habías venido?

—No, normalmente otros se ocupan de esta área.

—Déjame adivinar: así fue como el idiota de Jonathan pudo jugárselas a Derek, a Emily y al otro chico. ¡Será imbécil!

Quinn, casi automáticamente, buscó en dónde refugiarse, ya que no quería ser visto por los dueños de aquellas voces. Halló la entrada a un oscuro callejón lateral, entre un café abierto y una tienda de música cerrada, así que dio un par de pasos al interior y se concentró cuanto pudo en dar la imagen de ser una sombra más.

—¿Por qué hoy nos mandarían a nosotros, entonces?

—Considerando las circunstancias, es evidente, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, creo que lo entiendo. Lo que no me explico es cómo tú los convenciste de que te dejaran salir así. Hildie va a matarnos.

—Hildie no es la única que puede dar una excusa convincente, Astrid.

—¡Lo sé, es solo que…! ¿Acaso no te preocupas por ti mismo?

—Por supuesto.

—No lo parece.

—De no preocuparme por mí mismo, no habría seguido las indicaciones del Hermano Sidrach al pie de la letra. Además, casi todo el trabajo serio ya estaba hecho.

—Miren, es allí.

A riesgo de que lo descubrieran, Quinn asomó la cabeza y vio justo en la dirección hacia donde, momentos antes, iba a dirigirse él.

Los dueños de las voces estaban caminando hacia allá.

—¿Pero qué…? —Masculló, confuso.

Quinn no era de quedarse con la duda, así que salió de su escondite y los siguió.

Al mal paso, darle prisa.

—&—

El John Snow, por el nombre, era un pub que últimamente ganaba popularidad entre la gente joven, aunque pocos sabían que fue bautizado en honor a un médico y no a un personaje de ficción. Sin importar eso, cada noche se podía ver varias mesas llenas y se oía música alegre de fondo, aderezado con risas y conversaciones a viva voz.

Debido a la mucha concurrencia, Quinn tardó un rato en ubicar a quienes iba siguiendo, hasta que los vio al fondo, atravesando un hueco en una pared que, si no recordaba mal, llevaba a una escalera. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se apresuró a esquivar a unos cuantos para alcanzar ese punto, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo a su vez. Lo que menos quería era causar alboroto.

Aguzando el oído, aunque era casi imposible debido al ambiente del sitio, logró escuchar una de las voces que seguía, hablando con seriedad y una serenidad increíble.

—Se solicitó formalmente una reunión y nos han enviado a nosotros.

—¿Por qué nos enviarían a un cachorro?

—¿Cómo se atreve…?

—Viene en representación del director y me acompaña a mí, ¿le parece suficiente?

—Bueno, contigo quería hablar, así que mientras estés aquí, no creo que importe. Esperábamos a alguien más, aunque no me extrañaría nada si no viniera.

—Si necesita hablar con la otra persona primero, podríamos…

—No es eso. Se le llamó antes de que ustedes pidieran su reunión, pero no le gusta venir. Lo que es raro, antes vivía cerca.

Por una vez, Quinn no dejó pasar el cinismo de esas palabras, así que se adentró a aquel hueco, que daba paso a unas escaleras y a la entrada de los sanitarios, antes de espetar.

—¿En serio te parece tan raro que ya no quiera venir, Callaghan?

A la vez, cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en él, dos de ellos con pasmo.

—¡Ah, lograron darte el mensaje!

—Y al señor Flamme, por si te lo preguntabas. Eso fue vergonzoso.

—¿Tú qué vas a saber de vergüenza?

—Más que tú, creo. Acabemos de una vez, dile que estoy aquí.

El nombrado como Callaghan, un hombre moreno muy alto y de pelo castaño muy revuelto, se encogió de hombros y dando media vuelta, subió la escalera.

—¿Quinn?

—Buenas noches, señorita Trueblood. Alphonse Montclaire. Sigfrid Sølvtorden. Por lo que pude escuchar, ¿los cazadores de sombras pidieron una reunión?

—Nosotros… Sí, Tiberius lo hizo —Astrid Trueblood, con un abrigo largo color caramelo sobre lo que seguramente era su traje de combate, lucía bastante bien para andar en Soho, más con las botas de tacón alto que alcanzaban a distinguirse en sus pies. El largo cabello oscuro lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta—. Accedieron a la reunión a cambio de que viniera Fridden, cosa que Hildie no supo, o estaría aquí renegando de quien hace salir a su hermano convaleciente. Vine para cuidar de Fridden, aunque él no quiera, y Alphonse vino en nombre de Tiberius.

Quinn dio una cabezada en señal de comprensión, observando a los otros dos. No quería ver de nuevo, no tan pronto, a Alphonse Montclaire, no cuando confirmara horas antes sus suposiciones acerca de su ascendencia. En cuanto a Sigfrid Sølvtorden, sin querer se fijó en que ya no lucía tan pálido como hacía poco, aunque tampoco se veía en condiciones de fatigarse de más. Solo el haber recibido los cuidados de los suyos explicaba que el rubio, bien envuelto en un grueso abrigo negro, estuviera allí sin aspecto de desfallecer en cualquier momento.

—A ti no te sorprende verlo aquí —indicó Astrid, dirigiéndose a Sigfrid y señalando tanto al rubio como a Quinn.

—No. Me comentó que tenía un compromiso en Soho, pero no pensé que sería aquí.

—¿Te comentó? ¿Acaso son amigos?

Sigfrid, con un leve gesto de timidez, encogió los hombros solo un poco, pues se notó, casi enseguida, que contenía un siseo.

—Te diría que nos marcháramos, Sigfrid, pero acaban de anunciarnos y eso sería muy mal visto —dijo Alphonse, con claro semblante preocupado.

—No te preocupes, Alphonse. Si no toma mucho tiempo, puedo soportarlo. Astrid, si te hago una seña, es que voy a necesitar otra runa.

—De acuerdo, pero por favor…

—Sí, ya sé. La pediré a tiempo. Alphonse, ¿qué sabes de estas personas?

Quinn no habría llamado personas a quienes los habían convocado, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. No sería él quien les dijera a esos cazadores de sombras que estaban desperdiciando su consideración.

—Lo mismo que _père_ , Kit y Livia ya deben haberles comentado, supongo. Solo he visto a algunos de ellos dos veces y no por mucho tiempo. Jamás hemos hablado.

—Eso no ayuda mucho. Podríamos decir o hacer algo que perjudique al Instituto y nos enteraríamos demasiado tarde.

—Contesten sus preguntas, solo eso, y no les darán nada con qué atacar después.

La puntualización de Quinn sonó más brusca de lo que éste habría querido, pero al segundo siguiente, pensó que era mejor que lo tomaran en serio.

—¿Y si nos preguntan algo que Tiberius nos ha pedido que no digamos? —Dejó escapar Astrid, dejando atrás el asombro que la asaltara por un segundo.

—Deberán explicarlo así, entonces. No les recomiendo que mientan, pero tampoco que sean totalmente abiertos. Algunos cazadores de sombras de la ciudad no son muy bien vistos, pero como ustedes vienen del Instituto, les tendrán cierto respeto. Al menos por ahora.

—¿Algo más que debamos saber?

Sigfrid preguntó aquello en tono cortés, pero Quinn creyó detectar algo más en él.

—Estando yo aquí, puede que se porten un tanto desagradables, pero no es algo en lo que deban interferir, si no quieren generar un problema entre el Instituto y la manada de Londres.

—¿Por qué se portarían desagradables contigo? —Quiso saber Alphonse.

Suspirando, Quinn hizo una mueca, no queriendo responder a ello. Sin embargo, recordando que había sido un poco grosero con ese chico sin provocación, consideró un pago justo el indicar la razón tras sus palabras.

—Lo siento, no tienes por qué responder si no quieres.

—Lo sé, pero será mejor si están sobre aviso, aunque les pido que no sea información de dominio público para los suyos.

—¿Nos ves cara de chismosos? —Se indignó Astrid, cruzándose de brazos en actitud arrogante—. Nosotros no somos los Highsmith.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta. Bien, en resumen, cuando fui al censo de mestizos, me registré como mitad hada, mitad licántropo. Eso parece haber enfurecido a los altos mandos de la manada, que no querían tener ninguna conexión con las hadas ante el Instituto, por la Paz Fría.

—¡Eso es ridículo!

Quinn, estando de acuerdo con Astrid, dio otra cabezada.

—Nunca había oído de un mestizo así —susurró Alphonse, entre intrigado y temeroso.

—Si la manada de Londres, una de las más civilizadas y tolerantes según he oído, ha reaccionado de esa forma, no quiero ni pensar en cómo se lo tomarían otras manadas. Quizá haya más mestizos como Quinn, pero se mantienen bajo el radar para no salir perjudicados.

El razonamiento de Sigfrid, descubrió Quinn, era dolorosamente exacto. No quiso dar a entender que le afectó el oír esas palabras, más cuando el rubio no tenía la culpa de haber descrito algo que, en su ignorancia, consideraba únicamente una teoría.

—¿Por qué no querrían tener conexiones con las hadas? —Inquirió de pronto Alphonse, con el ceño fruncido—. Los subterráneos tienen permitido cierto contacto con ellas.

—No es que no quieran tratar con ellas, en realidad.

Astrid y Sigfrid pusieron cara de no entender el argumento de Quinn, pero tras un rato de reflexión, pareció que Alphonse descifró lo que ocurría realmente, pues abrió un poco más los ojos, esos que a Quinn le intrigaban y le asustaban por igual, antes de mirarlo con una expresión que le resultó desconcertante, pero que eliminó el último de los recelos que le tenía.

De alguna manera, Alphonse Montclaire se veía como si lo comprendiera.

—Ya somos dos, más o menos —comentó.

—¿De qué hablas, Alphonse? —Se interesó Sigfrid, con voz cauta.

—Digamos que la historia de mis padres es… bien conocida por toda la manada.

Ante tal acotación de Quinn, los cazadores de sombras se quedaron en silencio hasta que regresó Callaghan y a señas, los instó a subir tras él.

Quinn esperaba no lamentarse de estar allí en ese momento.


	31. Su arma más mortífera es la mirada

**XXXI. Su arma más mortífera es la mirada.**

 _«He hecho algo verdaderamente importante en mi vida: ¡he logrado que sea mía!»_

 _Ángela Botero López._

 _Febrero de 2025._

A decir verdad, Alphonse no sabía bien qué hacía allí.

Cierto era que acompañaba a Sigfrid y Astrid a ver a los líderes de la manada de licántropos de Londres, que accedieron a una petición de Tiberius a cambio de informes de los cazadores de sombras a propósito del ataque al Mercado. Sin embargo, consideraba que alguien más pudo ir en su lugar, más tomando en cuenta que se veía con subterráneos muy importantes de la ciudad.

Pensaba cumplir lo mejor que pudiera con su papel de representante de Tiberius, deseando para sus adentros el no cometer una equivocación.

—¿Estás bien?

Sigfrid Sølvtorden, sabía ahora Alphonse, era bastante amable. Su aspecto no lo dejaba traslucir, pero sí su comportamiento hacia quienes consideraba superiores, así como su interacción con su melliza y con la _parabatai_ de ésta. Si Tiberius lo había elegido como custodio mientras iba a Alacante, incluso sobre cazadores de sombras de la misma Londres, significaba que valoraba no solo esas cualidades, sino su capacidad de entrar en acción como él mismo lo haría, si la ocasión lo ameritaba, lo cual quedó comprobado con su actuar en el Mercado de Sombras. Además, Sigfrid parecía tener experiencia sobre el manejo de un Instituto, lo cual Alphonse atribuía a que era nieto del actual director de Oslo, al que se conocía por ser severo, pero muy justo.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Sigfrid. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Por ahora, sí.

—¿Están diciendo eso porque es cierto o por no herir sus egos?

Astrid Trueblood, si bien era guapa y algo sarcástica, no era mala a ojos de Alphonse. Le recordaba vagamente a la tía de Rafael, Isabelle Lovelace, solo que más joven y severa.

—Astrid, sabes de sobra que contigo, no es como si tuviera secretos.

—Y por eso te quiero, Fridden. ¿Qué me dices tú, Alphonse?

El aludido se encogió de hombros. No creía tener un ego qué herir, en realidad.

—Por favor, guarden silencio.

La petición de Quinn Meadows fue acertada, porque se acercaban a la entrada de la siguiente planta. Sigfrid asintió en silencio, lo mismo que Astrid, mientras que Alphonse se dedicó a observar con discreción a aquel que, sin saber bien cómo, descubrió su ascendencia feérica.

Quinn Meadows no tenía un rasgo de hada notable, a excepción del tono azul inverosímil de sus ojos, uno que brillaba o se oscurecía dependiendo de la luz y del ánimo de su dueño. Ahora creía saber qué le había detectado antes en la voz: era una cadencia sutil, que había escuchado en Thorwyn y, en menor medida, en Alwyn y en Perenelle. Se preguntó si, como ellos, Quinn había estado en Feéra alguna vez, aunque lo dudaba, por lo que el joven recién insinuara acerca de sus padres. A propósito, ¿quiénes serían?

—Adentro —mandó Callaghan, mirándolos con frialdad antes de perderse de vista.

Sin que nadie se lo pidiera, Quinn fue el primero en obedecer, aunque por su expresión, era evidente que prefería estar en cualquier otra parte. Les hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio y esperaran un momento, cosa que no tenían inconveniente en hacer.

—¿Quinn? ¿Eres tú?

—¿Por qué le sorprende?

—Has ignorado las otras tres llamadas, ¿tú qué crees?

La voz que le respondía a Quinn, notó Alphonse, era grave y contundente, como si esa persona quisiera lanzar golpes con cada palabra que pronunciaba, aunque su tono denotaba más bien sarcasmo e indiferencia, una combinación nada buena.

—¿Por qué has venido con los cazadores de sombras?

—¿Quién dijo que vine con ellos?

—Quinn, no me vengas con tus rodeos de hada, sabes que no los soporto.

—Según recuerdo, tengo demasiada sangre feérica como para ignorarse, ¿no?

—Déjalo. ¿Has llegado con los cazadores de sombras?

—Defina «llegar».

—Eres imposible, pero ya que estás aquí, podrías respondernos unas cuantas preguntas junto con ese custodio que dejó el director. ¿Lo conoces?

—Defina «conocer».

Evidentemente, Quinn respondía así para no decir abiertamente lo que pensaba y sabía, cosa que Alphonse no dejó de admirar. Era como escuchar a un hada pura, aunque fuera una con poca paciencia con los demás.

—Lo dicho, eres imposible. Ced, ¿cuántos nefilim han venido?

—Tres.

—El custodio es uno, supongo.

—Sí, señor _._

—Diles que pasen. No queremos hacerlos perder el tiempo, ¿verdad?

La ironía en aquella voz era casi palpable. Alphonse, sin querer, se acordó de París, del Instituto, cuando era pequeño. A duras penas contuvo un escalofrío y el ansia por salir de allí, repitiéndose sin cesar que aquello era Londres, que iba con amigos y que ya no tenía cinco años.

—Ustedes, adentro —mandó Callaghan, asomando solo la cabeza para verlos.

—¿Se darán cuenta si le disparo una flecha a la boca? —masculló Astrid, malhumorada.

—Sí, se darían cuenta, Astrid. Por favor, Alphonse y tú dejen que hable yo.

—¡Pero Fridden…!

El rubio meneó la cabeza y les dirigió una mirada de advertencia, antes de entrar a la habitación donde los esperaban. Astrid y Alphonse apenas pudieron intercambiar una mirada de rendición antes de avanzar.

Aquel era un cuarto pequeño, si se le comparaba con la planta baja. A simple vista, parecía un sitio donde solo se estuviera brevemente, ya que no contaba con mucho mobiliario y la iluminación era pobre, apenas una bombilla colgando del centro del techo y lo que se filtraba por una única ventana. El mobiliario, que constaba de una mesa y unas cuantas sillas de madera, se hallaban junto a la ventana y estaban ocupadas por un grupo de personas cuyo único rasgo en común era cierto aire feroz que, en algunos, acentuaba su atractivo.

—Vaya, como siempre, los cazadores de sombras se ven mejor que nosotros.

Esa era la misma voz que le contestara a Quinn, a quien Alphonse no tardó en ubicar a su izquierda, a menos de dos pasos de Sigfrid. Astrid, por sus muecas, era obvio que se estaba guardando una respuesta tan sarcástica como la frase que acababan de dirigirles y al ver a una figura ponerse de pie, fue obvia la razón.

El hombre que los veía desde el otro lado de la habitación, no era cualquier cosa. El techo sobre sus cabezas era bajo, pero Sigfrid cabía erguido a la perfección, así que aquel tipo era más alto que el rubio. Su pelo era negro cortado con un estilo que Alphonse sabía que los mundanos llamaban «militar». Su atuendo, de hecho, también recordaba a los soldados, pues usaba unos pantalones de camuflaje, aunque la tela era en distintos tonos de azul y gris; se complementaba con botas también militares, una camiseta negra con un logotipo difícil de identificar y una chaqueta a juego con el pantalón. Cuando fijó en ellos unos ojos marrones y fríos, Alphonse supo que en cuanto se sintiera ofendido, el sujeto atacaría sin importarle nada más.

Un movimiento a la izquierda hizo que Alphonse mirara hacia allá, procurando no girar la cabeza en absoluto. Era Quinn, que abría y cerraba los puños a los costados, tan tenso como un animal salvaje esperando el momento oportuno para lanzarse a cazar. La repentina comparación hizo que Alphonse, sin saber bien por qué, se prometiera el protegerlo, incluso de sí mismo.

—Buenas noches, señor —saludó Sigfrid, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—¡Oigan eso! ¡El chico me ha llamado «señor»!

Alrededor del hombre de pie, se dejaron oír risitas mordaces.

—Se nota que estás a las órdenes de ese Blackthorn. No es un tipo de lo más normal, pero sabe cómo comportarse. No eres de Londres, ¿cierto?

—No, señor.

—Ese acento… ¿De qué maldito sitio has venido?

—De Oslo, señor.

A su alrededor, hubo varios intercambios de miradas que venían a significar que casi nadie reconocía el nombre pronunciado. Sigfrid no dio señas de aclararlo, así que el otro torció la boca hacia un lado y carraspeó, adoptando enseguida una pose seria.

—Nada de juegos aquí, cazadores de sombras. Su amado director no querrá que la manada rompa relaciones con el Instituto. Accedí a esta reunión porque quiero oír de primera mano lo que pasó en el Mercado de Sombras. Quinn debió contármelo primero, pero…

—¿Por qué tendría que haber hecho eso? —Soltó Quinn, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Olvidas a quién le debes lealtad?

—Ah, eso. Según recuerdo, mis incapacidades son causa suficiente para no tener manada y por lo tanto, no le debo lealtad a ninguna.

Ante semejante respuesta, algunos licántropos hicieron ademán de levantarse, pero a una seña del que estaba parado, se quedaron en sus sitios.

—Yo no hablaba de manadas, Quinn —aclaró.

Fue entonces que Alphonse notó, por un segundo, una desgarradora mezcla de emociones en el rostro de Quinn, una que pudo comprender porque, estaba seguro, él mismo la había mostrado alguna vez, hacía mucho.

Quinn se veía herido, furioso y dolorosamente triste, todo al mismo tiempo.

—No le debo lealtad a nadie —soltó, en tono fúnebre.

—Ya lo veremos cuando necesites algo.

Quinn se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que lo recién oído no le afectaba en absoluto.

—Muy bien, custodio, empieza a hablar. Describe ese ataque al Mercado, sin omitir nada.

—¿Servirá que lo haga, aunque no lo presencié completo? —Inquirió Sigfrid, cauto.

—Lo que puedas decirnos, servirá. ¡Tú, Charlie! Déjale tu asiento.

El tal Charlie resultó ser un hombretón rubio que se puso de pie de un salto, yendo hacia la pared de la ventana y apoyándose en ésta, de brazos cruzados y actitud intimidante.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, noruego?

—Sigfrid Sølvtorden, señor. Si estoy en lo correcto, hablo con Donovan Garrett.

—Es correcto. ¿Ellos quiénes son?

Donovan Garrett señaló con un ademán a Astrid y Alphonse, quienes se presentaron enseguida. Al oírlo decir su nombre, Alphonse vio que algunos cambiaban la expresión.

—El alfa de París confía en ti —espetó Garrett, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué? No parece gran cosa —masculló Callaghan, siendo secundado por los susurros de algunos de sus camaradas.

—No vamos a meternos en lo que le guste o le deje de gustar a otros, ¿de acuerdo? —Las palabras de Garrett calaron hondo en los demás, que enseguida guardaron silencio—. Te escuchamos, Sigfrid Sol… Bueno, como se diga tu apellido.

Al rubio, evidentemente, no le agradó el desaire a esa parte de su nombre, pero asintió con la cabeza y procedió a describir lo que recordaba del ataque al Mercado de Sombras. Como bien había dicho, no podía ser mucho, porque fue herido casi al principio, pero eso debió bastar para que a Garrett le cambiara la cara, mostrándose un poco menos hostil.

—Sí, coincide con lo que nos habían contado —indicó—. El cazador de sombras que se quedó, ¿era uno de los Highsmith?

—Sí.

—No nos cae muy bien. Suele andar mucho por aquí. ¿Lo recuerdas, Quinn?

Alphonse, que no comprendía a qué había venido la pregunta, observó a Quinn, quien le dedicó a Garrett una mirada de profunda antipatía.

—¿Era el tal Johnny, no? Jonathan Highsmith. Eso me dijeron.

—Sí, era él.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió llevarlo al Mercado?

—Nadie respondió el llamado que hice y él era el único disponible.

—Ah, sí, su reunión de emergencia. Gauthier comentó algo.

Vaya, así que el Gran Brujo acabó por delatar a los cazadores de sombras. Alphonse pensó que, mientras Gauthier Flamme no hubiera revelado información vital, no había problema, pero tanto Sigfrid como Astrid mostraron signos de molestia.

—Y a esa reunión de emergencia, ¿solo fueron ustedes, los cazadores de sombras?

—No.

Garrett frunció el ceño, ligeramente confundido. Alphonse creyó saber por qué: Sigfrid estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra la recomendación de Quinn, aquella sobre contestar solo lo que les estuvieran preguntando, así evitaba dar información adicional que podría volverse en su contra.

—¿Qué le has dicho a este muchacho, Quinn? —Soltó Garrett en ese momento.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Sabes a qué me refiero. Más vale que no estés interfiriendo, o te las verás con el _Praetor_.

—¿Piensa acusarme de algo?

—Claro, ¿tú de qué crees?

Quinn arqueó las cejas de ese modo elegante que alertara a Alphonse la primera vez que lo vio. Sin pensar, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dio un paso al frente.

—¿Alphonse? —Llamó Astrid, dudosa.

—Con todo respeto, señor Garrett, me veo en la necesidad de advertirle que si realiza semejante acusación ante el _Praetor_ , vamos a atestiguar en contra.

A una, todos los presentes lo miraron con distintos niveles de asombro, aunque Alphonse procuró ignorarlos. Dejó la vista fija en el rostro de Donovan Garrett, lo más sereno posible, por primera vez echando mano del aspecto de sus ojos para intentar que lo tomaran en serio, aunque sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado. ¿Qué dirían en el Instituto si por aquello, la manada de Londres se ponía en contra de los cazadores de sombras?

—Los asuntos del _Praetor_ no son de la incumbencia de la Clave —espetó Garrett.

—Igualmente, el _Praetor_ no puede involucrarse en asuntos de la Clave —le recordó Alphonse—. Además, el _Praetor_ permite testigos a favor o en contra, en caso de recibir una acusación contra un subterráneo.

—¿Un mestizo es asunto de la Clave?

—Desde el censo, sí. Todos los que acudieron, quedaron bajo la protección del Instituto y del Escolamántico. Por favor, señor Garrett, no nos obligue a llevarle la contraria.

Los demás, lentamente, pasaban la vista de uno a otro, esperando en cualquier momento un enfrentamiento más directo. Alphonse, como pudo, mantuvo su postura, aunque estaba tentado a desenfundar alguna de sus armas, debido a la tensión creciente a su alrededor.

Entonces, inesperadamente, Garrett se echó a reír. No era un sonido sarcástico o despectivo, sino que era de diversión, aumentando de volumen conforme el hombre daba la impresión de darse cuenta de algo que nadie más podía vislumbrar. Los demás de su grupo mostraron un poco de alivio, pero seguían sin saber qué ocurría.

—Creo que ya entiendo por qué Blackthorn se quedó contigo —indicó Garrett, sonriendo de lado cuando por fin se calmó—. ¡Vaya que eres útil!

—¡Eso no…! —Exclamó Astrid, ofendida.

—Déjalo, Astrid.

—¡Pero Alphonse…!

El nombrado le dedicó un gesto a Astrid para que le permitiera seguir hablando.

—Señor Garrett, si no tiene nada más qué preguntarnos, el director del Instituto de Londres indicó que, siendo usted un líder subterráneo, se le darían a conocer las generalidades de la reunión de emergencia en Alacante. Tiberius desea que nos proporcione una lista de sus desaparecidos, para cotejarla con la de un grupo de refugiados que está custodiando la Clave. Además, indicó que se le informara acerca de las medidas de seguridad recomendadas, en vista de los ataques a Mercados de Sombras.

Como si hubiera caído algo pesado y frío, Garrett perdió el poco buen humor que le quedaba, mirándolo como si de pronto, se hubiera transformado en algo que no reconocía.

—¿Mercados de Sombras? —Masculló—. ¿En plural?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué es eso de unos refugiados?

Tomando aire, Alphonse recorrió con los ojos su entorno. Los compañeros de Garrett eran mayoría, así que si alguno se alteraba por lo que estaba a punto de discutirse, tal vez no iban a tener oportunidad de detenerlo. Además, en caso de hacer daño a alguien allí, la manada de Londres podría tomárselo como una ofensa.

—Si le parece bien, responderé a sus preguntas en privado, señor. De querer a uno de los suyos presente, solo podrá ser su segundo al mando.

—¿Y tú? Tienes a dos contigo. Eso es clara desventaja.

—Uno de ellos puede retirarse.

Tras unos instantes, en los cuales Garrett pareció reflexionar detenidamente, acabó asintiendo y despachando a los suyos con un gesto, menos a Callaghan. Por su parte, Alphonse dejó escapar un suspiro, agradeciendo en silencio que las cosas no se hubieran salido de control.

—Eso fue demasiado temerario, Alphonse —indicó Sigfrid en voz baja, aprovechando el movimiento de los licántropos en la habitación para ponerse de pie y acercarse a él.

—Lo sé, pero nombrar al _Praetor_ para algo como eso…

—No sería la primera vez —aseguró Quinn, encogiéndose de hombros

—¿En serio? —Astrid sonó confundida e indignada

—En serio. Por eso, aunque no hubieras intervenido, Alphonse Montclaire, en el _Praetor_ no habrían escuchado al señor Garrett.

—De todas formas, no estaba bien, él te dijo…

Quinn sacudió la cabeza, restando importancia al asunto.

—¿Quiénes de ustedes se quedará aquí? —Quiso saber.

—Astrid, ¿podrías acompañarme? Sería mejor que Sigfrid volviera al Instituto.

—No pienso irme sin ustedes —afirmó enseguida el rubio, arrugando la frente.

—Fridden, Alphonse tiene razón, ¡no deberías haber salido aún, para empezar!

—Si les parece bien, podemos esperarlos abajo.

La oferta de Quinn, observó Alphonse, dejó pasmada a Astrid y consiguió que, de nuevo, Sigfrid mostrara una expresión tímida que no concordaba mucho con él.

—¿Estás seguro? No queremos molestarte, si debes retirarte…

—Alphonse Montclaire, estos lobos me obligaron a dejar el Queen's para venir aquí, así que mucha simpatía no les tengo. Ustedes, en cambio, en contra de lo que esperaba, han sido cordiales conmigo. No me importa devolverles el favor, aunque sea con algo tan simple. Además, es mi forma de disculparme contigo.

—Pero ya te habías disculpado conmigo.

Quinn bufó, claramente exasperado.

—Digamos que no ha sido suficiente.

—¿De qué tenías que disculparte con Alphonse? —Se interesó Astrid.

—Un malentendido —indicó Alphonse, presintiendo que Quinn no respondería en un tono agradable—. En ese caso, nos veremos abajo en un rato. Gracias.

—De nada. Y descuide, señorita Trueblood, no permitiré que Sigfrid beba alcohol.

A continuación, Quinn y Sigfrid abandonaron la habitación tras el último licántropo.

—¿Desde cuándo Quinn y Sigfrid son amigos? —Soltó ella, haciendo una mueca.

—No estoy seguro. Tal vez pasó algo después del ataque al Mercado. Tendrías que preguntarle a Sigfrid.

—Lo haré, ¡vaya que sí! Solo espero que sea algo bueno.

Alphonse asintió en silencio, antes de hacerle señas a la joven para ir a sentarse delante de Garrett y Callaghan, deseando que todo fuera bien en esa parte de la reunión.


	32. Es evidente que ya lo has hecho

**XXXII. Es evidente que ya lo has hecho.**

 _«Quien volviendo a hacer el camino viejo aprende el nuevo, puede considerarse un maestro.»_

 _Confucio._

 _Febrero de 2025._

La escena era, a ojos de Thorwyn, surrealista.

La sensación de repetición no se iba, por lo cual nadie podía culparlo. Él mismo se había buscado esa situación, a sabiendas de que no le tendrían piedad alguna.

—Thorwyn, hijo de Geowyn, ¿tienes modo alguno de defenderte de lo que se te acusa?

Finalmente, dejó de ver el pasado sobrepuesto al presente, pues quien le hablaba no era el mismo rey Noseelie al que había servido cuando se le maldijo. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Exprésate, entonces.

Hizo oídos sordos a las murmuraciones que se alzaban a su alrededor, en tono iracundo y frío. Thorwyn, que durante todo el procedimiento se había encontrado de rodillas, poco a poco se puso de pie, conteniendo un siseo debido a los grilletes ceñidos a sus muñecas, que lo unían a un peso resplandeciente de metal oscuro, decorado con fina escritura feérica.

—Mi señor, en primer lugar, debo aclarar que el acto del que se me acusa es cierto.

Varios dejaron escapar un jadeo, que pareció hacer eco en la pradera de la corte Noseelie de esa ocasión, muy plana con solo unos cuantos árboles aquí y allá. Como siempre, el trono del rey se hallaba en el sitio de honor, sombreado por un enorme árbol que, si a Thorwyn no le fallaba la vista, era un roble.

—En segundo lugar, lo que haré será defender las causas tras ese acto. Son más simples que aquellas que le han informado y definitivamente, distintas.

—Te escucho, entonces.

Thorwyn inhaló sin darse prisa. Debía escoger con cuidado sus palabras, porque debía decir la verdad y al mismo tiempo, no decirla por completo. Esperaba que funcionara.

—Aunque no sea muy apreciado lo mundano en la Corte, debo recurrir a una frase de ese origen que describe, casi en su totalidad, el motivo por el cual considero incorrecta la manera de llevar a cabo el proyecto de Regeneración, mi señor. Esa frase es «se cazan más moscas con miel que con vinagre».

Se volvieron a escuchar voces inconformes, pero una mano en alto del rey las silenció.

—Continúa, Thorwyn.

—Agradezco su benevolencia, mi señor. Con lo anterior, invito a mis congéneres a reflexionar que, de haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente, la gente que tenían retenida en contra de su voluntad, habría venido a ustedes de buena gana y, por lo tanto, nuestro pueblo no estaría de nuevo bajo la mira de los hijos del Ángel. Fue el evitarles un infortunio el que me llevó a liberar a toda esa gente.

—¿Solo fue eso?

La pregunta del rey era legítima, pensó Thorwyn, aunque eso lo impulsaba a revelar más de lo que tenía planeado. Debía seguir siendo sincero, aunque le pesara.

—No, mi señor.

—Indica entonces qué otra causa te ha impulsado a semejante traición.

Traición… Thorwyn lo veía de modo distinto, así que decidió indicarlo.

—Con todo respeto, mi señor, debo señalar que, al realizar el acto del que se me acusa, mi lealtad era para la Cacería Salvaje, así que si está insinuando que he traicionado a esta Corte, me veo en la necesidad de discrepar.

—¿Acaso la Cacería Salvaje no se ha sentido traicionada? Has intervenido en un asunto de esta Corte, cosa que oficialmente, la Cacería no debe hacer. Su lealtad no está ni con nosotros, ni con la corte Seelie, al menos eso es lo que debería ser. Por tanto, traidor sí has sido.

Thorwyn permaneció en silencio. Si pronunciaba palabra al respecto, estaría perdido.

—Thorwyn, hijo de Geowyn, espero escuchar la otra causa tras tu acto.

Era esa su señal. Volvió a tomar aire, esta vez de forma pausada, como si temiera que no volvería a respirar en cuanto pronunciara lo que estaba pensando.

—La otra causa es que, ayudando a esa gente inocente, la Clave lo vería como un acto de buena fe de mi parte, el cual aprovecharía para solicitar su amnistía.

Tal como tenía previsto, Thorwyn fue testigo del orgullo herido de docenas de hadas, en forma de infinidad de gritos, aspavientos violentos y miradas rabiosas.

Quien creyera que la gente bella no podía lucir terrorífica y curiosamente humana, pensó Thorwyn, tendría que estar allí, en ese preciso instante.

—Sabes que esa amnistía se considera una traición a la Corte, ¿no es así?

Thorwyn asintió, consciente de lo dicho por el rey.

—En ese caso, no creo que haya peor castigo que ese para ti, considerando la maldición con la que ya cargas. Thorwyn, hijo de Geowyn, vas a solicitar esa amnistía que ofrece la Clave y en caso de obtenerla, se te ordena ser el contacto entre ésta y la corte Noseelie, de cualquier forma que te se ordene, so pena de muerte.

Aquello pareció acallar las muestras de odio que le dedicaban a Thorwyn, por lo que éste logró vislumbrar, aunque fuera por puro pasmo. Una vez dictado el castigo, fue tomado por los brazos por dos caballeros hada, que lo condujeron hacia un extremo de la Corte, en el cual lo despojaron de los grilletes, haciendo amago de arrebatarle también la espada.

Sin meditarlo siquiera, Thorwyn se alejó de ellos un par de pasos, desenvainó y apuntó el arma hacia los cuellos de ambos, por turnos. Logró distinguir, con cierta satisfacción, que ninguno de los dos esperaba que pudiera moverse tan ágilmente, no tras un largo rato encadenado con metal y magia, además de aquella venda cubriendo sus ojos. Solo por eso, Thorwyn podía asegurar que esos caballeros habían nacido después de que fuera maldecido.

—Una de las concesiones a mi maldición fue el conservar las armas que tuviera antes de que ésta me fuera lanzada —indicó, porque no le parecía correcto dejarlos en blanco al respecto.

—Como usted diga, lord Thorwyn.

El nombrado dio una cabezada, procurando no demostrar lo mucho que repudiaba ese tratamiento, al menos allí en Feéra, donde era un recordatorio de obligaciones que nunca quiso y de una existencia que lo ahogaba en vida.

Con sumo cuidado, Thorwyn enfundó la espada y retrocedió un par de pasos sin darse la vuelta, antes de ver a los caballeros marcharse. Solo así se animó a emitir un silbido agudo y armonioso, cual canto de pájaro, que pocos habrían sabido que no era natural.

Unos minutos después, cuando una engalanada y etérea Alyssa apareció en ese punto, esperando encontrar a Thorwyn, éste ya no se veía por ninguna parte, lo cual desencadenó un grito de rabia de la dama hada.

Sin que ella lo supiera, él la había oído y sintió que con ello, obtenía una retribución por sus pasadas penas.

—&—

El frío todavía persistía en el plano mundano.

La caminata no pudo ser más penosa, pero Thorwyn dudaba que hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer. Había tomado una decisión y lo que ocurriera después, ya no podría dañarlo más.

El bosque delante de sus ojos lo llamaba, pero sabía que no podía entrar. Suspirando, rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con una hoja de papel donde solo la mitad estaba ocupada por un mensaje de caligrafía elegante que, pese a todo, lo hizo sonreír.

—Debo recordar decírselo —musitó, antes de cortar la parte de la hoja en blanco, guardándose la escrita de nuevo en el bolsillo.

A continuación, cerró los ojos y se concentró, topándose con que, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, lo que deseaba ocurrió con inusitada rapidez. Se sentía tan fácil, que no dudó en emplearlo para hacer aparecer palabras en el papel, lentamente y en un idioma humano (el único que conocía), para luego ver desaparecer el mensaje con un destello de luz.

Ahora, todo lo que le restaba por hacer, era esperar.

—&—

—Solicitan que Julie vuelva a Alacante.

El anuncio de Tiberius sobresaltó a todos. El mensaje de fuego fue tan desconcertante como inesperado, ya que llegó a la hora del desayuno, una de las pocas ocasiones en que coincidían los actuales residentes del Instituto de Londres. Había tomado un par de días regresar a la rutina, por lo que era normal el no esperar algo así.

—¿Quién lo solicita? —Quiso saber Beatriz, frunciendo el ceño.

—El Escolamántico. Acaban de poner bajo custodia al sospechoso de su desaparición, y quieren que Julie corrobore su identidad.

El silencio cayó pesadamente sobre el comedor, lo que cualquiera podía notar.

—Han pasado tantos años… ¿De verdad lo tienen?

La pregunta de Julie, entre esperanzada y escéptica, no carecía de fundamento. Por toda respuesta, Tiberius se limitó a asentir.

—Su fisonomía coincide con la descripción que diste al Escolamántico —añadió.

—Iré contigo —indicó Beatriz en tono firme.

Nadie puso objeciones. Después de todo, en esa clase de asuntos, era permitido que los _parabatai_ se acompañaran el uno al otro.

—Aprovechando que deben ir, ¿les importaría entregarle a Kyoushirou los informes que me pidió? Y díganle que el Instituto de Londres está a su disposición.

—Por supuesto, Tiberius. ¿Cuándo necesitan que Julie esté allá?

—Lo antes posible.

Beatriz asintió en silencio y todos volvieron a consumir sus alimentos.

Nadie se fijó en unas manos que, ante esa noticia, apenas pudieron dejar de temblar.

—&—

Aunque resultara imposible de creer, era la primera vez que encarcelaban a Thorwyn.

Es cierto que, en distintos momentos de su vida, se consideró aprisionado. La Cacería Salvaje, sobre todo, era para él como su peor cadena. Sin embargo, físicamente había tenido la oportunidad de deambular por el mundo, por más de un plano, así que el hecho de estar rodeado de cuatro paredes sin posibilidad de salir, era peculiar.

En realidad, analizando el sitio, sabía que podía salir. En ese momento, _volvía_ a tener los medios para ello. Pero no lo haría, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Su decisión era reforzada por los recuerdos de sus seres amados, a sabiendas de que era la única forma de garantizar su felicidad.

Había una sola ventana en la celda, enrejada, pequeña y de borde curvo en la parte superior, que dejaba ver un suelo cubierto de césped y escarcha, así como un trozo de cielo nublado y más blanco que gris. Tal vez nevaría, aunque eso no era frecuente en Alacante, por lo que sabía. Thorwyn, desde que había sido dejado a solas allí, se sentó en un camastro ubicado en un costado de la celda y fijó los ojos en aquel minúsculo trozo de exterior, embebiéndose de algo que, sabía, no tendría oportunidad de disfrutar de nuevo.

—¡Hada! —Gritó de pronto una voz masculina en el exterior—. Atrás, tienes visita.

Frunciendo el ceño, Thorwyn hizo lo que se le ordenó. Quedó de pie frente a la puerta, con la espalda prácticamente pegada a la pared opuesta, justo debajo del hueco de la ventana.

La puerta, de sólida madera de serbal, se abrió hacia afuera, revelando primero una figura de atuendo negro que le dedicó una rápida mirada envenenada antes de dar paso a la alta figura del Emisario, quien era seguido de cerca por la Inquisidora y un hombre joven que, por el broche en su pecho, identificó como un Centurión.

—Cierra, Spencer —ordenó la Inquisidora.

El que abriera la celda, moreno y mal encarado, asintió y acató lo solicitado.

—Lamentamos tener que vernos de nuevo así, señor Thorwyn —comenzó el Emisario.

—No lo creo, _monsieur_.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Están haciendo cumplir su Ley y sus Acuerdos.

Sin perder detalle de nada, Thorwyn fue testigo del intercambio de miradas entre los tres cazadores de sombras. Solo entonces reconoció al Centurión, pero se mantuvo a la expectativa.

—Por desgracia, el Escolamántico ha presentado su caso al Consejo —indicó la Inquisidora, arrugando la frente en clara señal de disgusto—. Aunque solicitamos que se limitaran a un arresto, Sigmund y unos cuantos más de los suyos están decididos en proceder con un juicio. Piensan que eso será una lección de humildad para cualquier hada que quiera transgredir la Paz Fría. Sus palabras, no las mías —añadió, claramente disgustada.

—No ha ayudado en nada que desapareciera más de un día —añadió el Emisario, con un gesto de disculpa—. No logramos dar con alguien que afirme haberlo visto antes de salir de Idris, y a estas alturas, no querrán escucharlo.

—¿Debió hacer algo importante fuera de Idris, señor Thorwyn?

La pregunta vino del Centurión, en tono neutro, pero con una expresión educada en el rostro. Thorwyn asintió con la cabeza.

—No me gusta ser tan pesimistamente realista, pero probablemente se le ejecute tras el juicio —espetó la Inquisidora, quien dio un respingo al notar que Thorwyn no reaccionaba—. ¿Eso no le preocupa ni un poco?

—Comprenderá, _madame_ Inquisidora, que cualquier cosa que pase conmigo a estas alturas, es irrelevante. Sé lo que he hecho, sé lo que soy y he tomado una decisión. Lo que no alcanzo a comprender es a qué debo el honor de su visita.

—Vaya, decir que esto es un honor es… —el Centurión se veía ligeramente avergonzado.

—Lo único que podemos ofrecerle es intentar apelar a su acto de buena fe para con los refugiados —explicó el Emisario, con voz muy seria—. Puede que sirva de algo, puede que no, pero eso no lo sabremos con certeza sin estar al tanto de los hechos.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—¿Nos contaría por qué salió de Idris cuando el Escolamántico le pidió permanecer aquí para una investigación? —Preguntó finalmente la Inquisidora.

—No recuerdo que el Escolamántico hiciera dicha solicitud.

Aquello desconcertó tanto al Emisario como a la Inquisidora, hasta que ésta notó al Centurión bastante sereno, incluso desviando la vista hacia la diminuta ventana por encima de sus cabezas, en actitud reflexiva.

—¿Qué relación tienes con esto, Octavian?

—Fue una pequeña lección para Sigmund y Arnold, June —aseguró Octavian Blackthorn, mostrándose apenado con la Inquisidora, como un niño regañado por su tía más severa—. No dejaban de tratar al señor Thorwyn como criminal, sin haber confirmado su identidad para el caso de Julie Beauvale. Quise demostrarles lo que pasa cuando no se formulan correctamente las preguntas a un hada, pero nunca me pasó por la cabeza que el señor Thorwyn aprovecharía la laguna para retirarse por tanto tiempo y más aún, fuera de las fronteras.

—Más vale que no digas que fue a propósito durante el juicio, Octavian, o podrías perder tu puesto por algo así.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Señor Thorwyn, ¿tiene alguna solicitud qué hacer?

—¿Solicitud?

—Sí, algo que desee antes del juicio. Como bien ha dicho June, es poco probable que pasen su ausencia por alto, sobre todo si Julie Beauvale confirma su identidad, así que…

—Curiosa forma de ofrecer la concesión de una última voluntad.

A Thorwyn no le sorprendió que ninguno de los cazadores de sombras quisiera mirarlo a la cara. Desde que podía recordar, causaba un efecto si no idéntico, sí muy parecido a aquel.

—Deseo hablar con mi hijo y mi bisnieto, de ser posible.

Los otros tres dieron un respingo, mirándolo como si no pudieran creer lo que había dicho.

Fue como si los pincharan con alfileres, pensó Thorwyn.

—Espero que no se le ocurra decir eso allá afuera —soltó Octavian, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo haré, si no es absolutamente necesario. Estoy acostumbrado.

En esa ocasión, se granjeó miradas compasivas, pero Thorwyn no las quería ni se sentía digno de ellas. Les dio la espalda a los cazadores de sombras, alzando la cabeza para contemplar el cielo a través de la ventana ridículamente elevada, por una vez llamando a su _don_ , pero sin lograr nada en absoluto. No le sorprendió, porque nunca podía hacer aquello a voluntad, pero esperaba que, en vista de que lo que estaba por suceder, le diera el consuelo de mostrarle que sí había conseguido su preciado anhelo.

—Alwyn sigue en el Salón de los Acuerdos, con el resto de los refugiados —oyó que indicaba el Emisario—. De hecho, podemos llamarlos como testigos y eso será una excusa para que Alwyn sea visto en el Gard sin levantar sospechas.

—Menos mal que el juicio inicia hasta que Julie Beauvale venga, y eso llevará un día más —acotó la Inquisidora, un poco más serena.

—Lo dudo —dejó escapar Octavian, explicándose a continuación—. Julie ya fue notificada y si se le pidió estar aquí lo antes posible… Londres tiene un Portal permanente, ¿lo olvidas?

La Inquisidora pronunció una palabra que Thorwyn no comprendió, pero que lo hizo mirar de nuevo a sus inesperadas visitas y, a juzgar por las caras de los otros dos, se imaginó el significado del vocablo como algo no muy grato.

—En cuanto a Alphonse, no recomiendo hacerlo venir —intervino el Emisario, dedicándole a Thorwyn una mirada de disculpa—. El chico ya tiene suficientes problemas con la fama de su padre como para encima, arriesgarnos a que se sepa su parentesco con un hada pura, un hada Cazador para más señas. Tu hermano seguro que no lo permitirá, Tave.

—No, no lo hará, a menos que considere que el riesgo vale la pena de alguna forma. En todo caso, deberías preguntarles, a él y a Kit.

—¿Qué tanto saben ellos de Thorwyn?

—No tengo ni idea, Alec. Tendrás que averiguarlo. Veré si puedo hacer algo para retrasar el juicio, pero te aseguro que después de la escapada del señor Thorwyn, Arnold no me tiene mucho aprecio, lo mismo que Sigmund.

—Muy bien. Pronto tendrá noticias nuestras, Thorwyn.

—Como usted diga, _madame_ Inquisidora.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada penetrante, antes de girarse y dar unos golpes a la puerta de la celda, que fue abierta a los pocos segundos. Ella fue la primera en salir, seguida de cerca por el Emisario y cerrando la marcha, Octavian le echó un vistazo a Thorwyn, rápido y cordial, antes de hacer un guiño y perderse de vista.

Thorwyn pudo asegurar que el hermano de Flecha de elfo hallaría la forma de ayudarle, aunque por lo que sabía, probablemente no serviría de mucho.

—&—

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Thorwyn pudo dormir una vez más.

Las estrellas se vislumbraban de forma incierta por su ventana, pero las contemplo de todas maneras. Recordó noches recostado en la hierba, con el cielo nocturno como único techo, intentando dibujar en él algo que lo reconfortara. Cuando vivió en el plano mundano, en ese periodo tan preciado para él, Margueritte consintió en recostarse a su lado algunas veces, en la privacidad del pequeño jardín de su casa, descubriendo así que las constelaciones adquirían un sentido distinto cuando se les compartía con alguien. Y luego, cuando fue sentenciado a la Cacería Salvaje, cada noche se dormía viendo las estrellas, si es que podía, rememorando que estaba allí, cumpliendo un deber que no deseaba, con tal de que Margueritte y Albwyn pudieran vivir en paz.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, tiempo atrás, si cambiaría su sufrimiento por vivir un día más con sus seres queridos, tal vez habría aceptado. Los echaba tanto de menos, que había ocasiones en que despertaba y se preguntaba qué día era, cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya en el plano mundano y si acaso su familia lo seguiría recordando. Pero ahora, habiendo repasado concienzudamente su vida y sabiendo las consecuencias de cumplir su único deseo, no quería que las cosas fueran diferentes, no para él. Estaba agradecido con los seres que había ayudado a existir, de una forma u otra, a través de su amor a Margueritte. No tenía nada de qué arrepentirse.

Un ruido lo sobresaltó, dándose cuenta así que se había quedado dormido mientras cavilaba. Prestando atención, descubrió que se trataba de su puerta abriéndose, pero era de manera lenta y cuidadosa. Apenas chirrió, ni siquiera cuando fue cerrada de nueva cuenta, no sin antes alcanzarse a oírse una voz.

—Muchas gracias. Saldremos pronto.

¿En verdad ese muchacho había conseguido lo imposible?

—¿Padre? ¿Estás despierto?

Thorwyn se movió con cuidado para sentarse en el camastro, antes de asentir con la cabeza y dirigir los la vista al frente, antes de indicar en su dialecto feérico natal.

— _Por lo que veo, ciertos cazadores de sombras cuentan con varios recursos_.

—A mí me avisaron en el Gard —dijo Alwyn, tan sereno en apariencia como de costumbre, pero la preocupación lo hacía lucir demacrado, aunque quizá eso era por la poca iluminación.

— _Madame_ Beauvale fue requerida para identificarte y oportunamente, _madame_ Inquisidora recordó que quería hablar conmigo y con los líderes subterráneos de París, así que me mandó llamar. Llegué con _madame_ Beauvale y su _parabatai_ hace un rato. Thorwyn, ¿qué…?

— _No tengo mucho tiempo, así que necesito que me escuchen atentamente, los dos. Luego, uno de ustedes podrá transmitírselo a Amélie._

—¿De qué se trata?

Respirando hondo, Thorwyn se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza, desanudando la venda que mantenía sus ojos cubiertos desde que había regresado al plano mundano. El ojo dorado seguía protegido con el parche que, días atrás, le ayudara a que su herida sanara. Poco a poco, se quitó todo del rostro, mirando atentamente a cada uno, por turnos, dándoles tiempo de que asimilaran lo que tenían delante.

—¡Por el Ángel!

— _Eso quisiera, Alphonse, pero por desgracia, nada de lo que va a suceder es por tu Ángel._

Alwyn y Alphonse Montclaire intercambiaron una mirada de confusión, antes de regresar su atención a Thorwyn, poco a poco convenciéndose de estar viendo la realidad.

—¿Cómo es posible? —Inquirió Alwyn, con voz ahogada.

— _Mi maldición. ¿Tradujeron la nota en el relicario hada?_

—La… ¿Eso era?

— _No_.

—Padre, entonces no entiendo qué…

—¿Esas eran las condiciones para revocarla?

La pregunta de Alphonse, hecha en un susurro asombrado, fue recibida con una mueca de Alwyn y un asentimiento de Thorwyn, quien cerró por un momento los ojos, antes de volver a abrirlos y contemplar con ellos, ávidamente, a dos de sus personas más amadas.

Era un alivio que ellos lo vieran así, con ambos ojos del color del oro, como realmente eran.

—¿Quién te dio la posibilidad de revocar esa maldición? —Quiso saber Alwyn.

— _Su Majestad, el rey Noseelie. No el actual, el anterior. No era el ser más benévolo que puedan imaginar, pero en ocasiones reconocía la lealtad y el respeto que le dedicaban otros. Eso me ayudó y me concedió todos esos medios para ir quebrando mi maldición, poco a poco, aunque seguramente creyó que no lo lograría jamás._

—Entonces, no es que te tuviera consideraciones —aseguró Alphonse, con una expresión severa que los otros dos nunca le habían visto—. Quería castigarte al demostrar que, si él no conseguía lo mismo que tú, sufrirías por ello.

—Eso no puedes saberlo, Alphonse —rebatió Alwyn, con suavidad.

— _De hecho, pienso lo mismo que él, Albwyn. El anterior rey Noseelie gustaba de esa clase de entretenimientos, sobre todo si se sentía ofendido en lo particular._

—Entonces, ¿de verdad eres libre?

La voz de Alwyn sonaba esperanzada, por lo que Thorwyn lo observó atentamente, todo lo posible, intentando guardar su rostro en la memoria, al menos por el tiempo que le quedaba.

— _No_ —debió responder, de forma seca y contundente.

—¿Qué más hace falta? Podemos ayudarte a conseguirlo.

— _Alphonse, ustedes ya me han ayudado. Si tradujeron la nota, lo saben. Los dos y Amélie son, en gran parte, la razón por la que logré llegar hasta aquí._

—¡Entonces no lo entiendo! —Espetó Alwyn en voz baja, frustrado.

— _Deben escucharme ahora. Sin interrupciones. Quiero que comprendan quién he sido y quién quiero ser ahora. Por ustedes y por Amélie._

Acto seguido, después de que Alwyn y Alphonse intercambiaran miradas otra vez, Thorwyn procedió a narrar aquello que se había guardado para cuando llegara aquel momento.

La historia de su vida era la única herencia valiosa que podía dejarles.


	33. Alguien ha estado buscando algo

**XXXIII. Alguien ha estado buscando algo.**

 _«Demorar la aceptación de la realidad es la forma más letal de negar la verdad.»_

 _Cyril Northcote Parkinson._

 _Febrero de 2025._

Julie no quería estar allí.

Si lo pensaba bien, había deseado por mucho tiempo algo como aquello, que finalmente se aclarara lo que había pasado con ella hacía más de una década, pero la forma en que todo había ido sucediendo, no le gustaba en absoluto.

Su mente, que poco a poco había ido recuperando algo de serenidad, le estaba jugando malas pasadas a base de ansiedad, debido a la incertidumbre.

—¿Tan difícil es identificar a un hada?

Con una débil sonrisa, Julie agradeció que Beatriz expresara en voz alta su misma duda.

—Lo difícil no es identificarla, sino confirmar esa identificación.

—No sé por qué, pero me suena ridículo.

Julie dio una cabezada, en señal de acuerdo con su _parabatai_.

—Eso ya no depende de mí, lo lamento.

Sabía eso, pero la rubia no dejó de preguntarse por qué la Inquisidora estaba con ellas en ese momento, mientras esperaban fuera de la oficina del Cónsul. Debido a su desaparición, hasta hacía poco Julie ignoraba que June Theospathi había tomado posesión de su cargo tras ciertos acontecimientos desastrosos. Tiberius, cuya familia estuvo involucrada, apenas era capaz de mencionarlo, por lo que ella se limitó a preguntar hechos concretos y de utilidad, para luego indagar con Beatriz lo que resultó una historia de lo más cruda.

Sin embargo, lo anterior no le decía mucho de la personalidad de June. Había rumores, por supuesto, de que la Inquisidora actual era metódica, severa y detallista, por lo cual ninguna de sus investigaciones había quedado en un punto muerto hasta la fecha. Eso hablaba bien de ella, de que era una mujer justa y no se detenía hasta obtener la verdad, pero por lo visto, entre June y los actuales miembros del Escolamántico se estaba forjando una rivalidad nada adecuada a la hora de desenmarañar conflictos. Tal era así, que según le comentó Beatriz, June procuraba nunca trabajar con Centuriones y éstos, a su vez, era raro cuando solicitaban el apoyo de la Inquisidora.

—¿El caso lo lleva el Escolamántico por tener relación con las hadas?

—Oficialmente, sí. Yo hice el trabajo preliminar, en cuanto la desaparición se denunció, así que los Centuriones me pidieron toda la información que había reunido.

—Espero que no demoren más.

Aunque Julie había murmurado aquello, Beatriz alcanzó a oírla y le apretó una mano.

—Ya verás que no. Si no te sientes bien, yo misma los haré salir a que te atiendan.

—Gracias.

—Disculpen, tengo entendido que Alphonse Montclaire vino con ustedes.

Julie frunció el ceño al mirar a June, quien se veía incómoda por haber soltado aquella frase sin más, a sabiendas de la tensión que estaba sintiendo.

—Sí, fue al Salón de los Acuerdos desde temprano, por lo que sabemos.

—Debí haberlo imaginado. Quería hablar con el chico antes del juicio, pero no creo que lo consiga. Aunque bien mirado, eso le dará tiempo a los de París para llegar.

—¿A los de París? —Se interesó Julie.

—Los líderes subterráneos de París aceptaron reunirse conmigo si podían hablar primero con Alphonse Montclaire. No iba a concederles eso hasta que conocí al muchacho.

—Se nota que es bueno, ¿eh? —Comentó Beatriz, con cierto orgullo.

Julie comprendía a su _parabatai_. Como instructora, Beatriz estaba muy satisfecha con Alphonse y su talento casi innato en el manejo de espadas, entre otras cosas.

—Aparte de eso. Parece que los tres líderes conocieron al padre del muchacho. A diferencia de muchos de nosotros, ellos aún lo recuerdan por quién fue, no por lo que Sebastian le hizo.

A Julie le dolió escuchar eso, pero no podía negarlo. Le resultaba absurdo e hipócrita que se juzgara tan mal a Jérôme por algo como aquello cuando había pocos cazadores de sombras que no estuvieran relacionados con algún Oscurecido. Su propia madre fue Oscurecida y jamás se le ocurriría pensar que por ello, su vida anterior a la Guerra Oscura debía ser olvidada.

—Menos mal —apuntó, ceñuda—. Alphonse merece que alguien honre el recuerdo de su padre en su propia ciudad.

—Lo sé. Bien, si tardan más en salir, iré a ver al muchacho mientras ustedes hablan con Kyoushirou, o no tendré mucho tiempo.

Acababa June de decir eso cuando se abrió la puerta del despacho del Cónsul, por la cual salieron unos cuantos ostentando en su pecho el broche de los Centuriones. Julie hizo una mueca al distinguir a Sigmund Sedgewick, al que recordaba haber visto en París en su infancia y de quien, siendo sincera, jamás habría esperado que se volviera Centurión a su edad.

—Pediré a Octavian que conduzca al hada —dijo precisamente Sigmund, para luego fijarse en las mujeres que esperaban—. Buenos días —saludó con aire frío.

—Buenos días, Sigmund. ¿Kyoushirou está libre?

—No mucho, estamos por empezar. Si gustas pasar de todas formas…

June asintió con una cabezada y se adentró en el despacho, pero Julie no pudo evitar notar que la Inquisidora no se amedrentó ante el gesto de Sigmund, uno con el que claramente se daba aires, como si los asuntos que él llevaba fueran más importantes que los de la Inquisidora.

—Usted es Julie Beauvale, si no me equivoco.

Sigmund ahora se dirigía a ella, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia. Su tono de voz era de mando, como si le estuviera exigiendo una respuesta. Julie lo miró fijamente, preguntándose si la recordaría como una de las niñas de Jules y Catherine Beauvale, pero Sigmundo no reaccionó ante su cara, por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Acompáñenos a la sala y la pondremos al tanto.

—Tenía entendido que Kyoushirou sería quien me informara.

Al señalar eso, Julie supuso que Sigmund no estaría muy contento y tuvo razón, a juzgar por el ceño fruncido del hombre y un destello de impaciencia en sus ojos.

—Sí, pero estando June con él, no se librará de ella a tiempo.

—¿Librarme? Eso ha sonado increíblemente vulgar.

A pesar de haber estado presente en la última reunión, Julie no había logrado distinguir bien al actual Cónsul, pero se dejó guiar por sus palabras y su actitud, que lo hacían lucir como un líder competente. Teniéndolo ahora a pocos pasos de distancia, comprendió por qué Beatriz no estaba demasiado preocupada por su forma de llevar las cosas, pues por lo visto, Kyoushirou Tokugawa era del tipo de persona dispuesta a escuchar a los sensatos y en dar un escarmiento a los que se alzaran bajo falsas pretensiones.

—June, tendrás que disculparme, pero aplazaremos tu pendiente hasta finiquitar esto —Kyoushirou señaló con un rápido ademán a los Centuriones, que enseguida comenzaron a andar hasta perderse de vista al dar vuelta en una esquina—. Julie Beauvale, no había tenido la ocasión de hablar con usted. Me alegra verla lo suficientemente repuesta para acudir al llamado del Escolamántico. Sabemos que su salud necesita aún ciertos cuidados.

—Muchas gracias por tus consideraciones, Kyoushirou. Deseo acabar con esto de una vez, así que Beatriz y Alphonse han venido para auxiliarme, si llego a necesitarlo.

—¿Alphonse? —El Cónsul arqueó una ceja, pues claramente el nombre le era familiar.

—Alphonse Montclaire, Kyoushirou —señaló June, cordial—. Lo llamé yo, por lo de mi cita con los de París. ¿Será posible que le permitas estar con Julie durante el procedimiento?

—Por mi parte, no hay inconveniente, pero deberán advertirle que no tiene voz ni voto, por ser menor de edad.

—Pierde cuidado, Kyoushirou —indicó Beatriz, sonriendo de lado al añadir—. Ese chico sabe más de estas cosas que Julie y yo juntas.

—Ah, ¿lo han educado bien en cuanto a protocolos?

—Se educó solo, por desgracia.

Julie señaló aquello sin pensar, pero no se arrepintió al notar que June y Kyoushirou, lejos de sorprenderse, parecían contrariados, como si esperaran algo así y no les gustara nada.

—¿Tiberius no es buen tutor? —Indagó finalmente Kyoushirou.

—No es eso —aclaró Beatriz enseguida—. Cuando llegó a Londres, Alphonse ya sabía muchísimo sobre protocolos. Por lo poco que ha contado, lo aprendió por sí mismo, en París y en la Academia. Rafael, su _parabatai_ , bromea diciendo que lee demasiado para su propio bien.

—Bueno, me gustaría charlar un día con él —indicó Kyoushirou, sonriendo levemente—. He oído lo suficiente como para sentir curiosidad.

— Cuando terminemos esto, Kyoushirou, o después de mi reunión, podrías abordarlo.

Julie dudaba que aquello fuera buena idea. Alphonse era demasiado tímido y formal con gente que no era cercana a él, por lo que Kyoushirou podría llevarse una impresión equivocada. Estaba a punto de sugerir que esperaran a que los presentara alguien (de preferencia, Tiberius o Kit), cuando Kyoushirou les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

—Si lo del hada no lleva mucho tiempo, aceptaré tu sugerencia, June.

Tras unos minutos de recorrer pasillos, Kyoushirou llegó ante unas puertas dobles de madera, con las cuatro C entrelazadas grabadas en las orillas, que él se apresuró a abrir antes de cederles el paso. June fue la primera en entrar, lo que a Julie tranquilizó un poco, antes de hacerlo ella misma, del brazo de Beatriz.

El sonido de las puertas cerrándose tras de sí, coincidió con el examen rápido que Julie hizo de la sala a la que habían llegado: oscura, de techo alto y con un par de tapices cubriendo parte de las paredes de piedra, en los que se veía al Ángel con la Espada Mortal en ristre. La estancia estaba apenas iluminada por un candelabro que, en vez de velas, ostentaba piedras de luz mágica. Había más gente allí de la que hubiera esperado, pero su cantidad justificaba el no usar la sala principal para aquello. Los cuchicheos a su alrededor fueron extinguiéndose en cuanto avanzó al sitio que un Centurión rubio les indicaba con una seña a ella y a Beatriz, quien arqueó una ceja al ver únicamente una silla.

—Necesitamos otra silla —indicó Beatriz, contundente.

—¿Disculpe? —El Centurión rubio miró a Beatriz con gesto atónito, pero no el de alguien que estuviera confundido, sino de una persona que no esperaba que le dijeran, de buenas a primeras, que algo de lo que sabía no era verdad.

—No esperas que deje sola a mi _parabatai_ , ¿o sí?

El rubio no logró contener del todo una mueca despectiva ante lo dicho por Beatriz, pero se guardó de hacer comentarios y se limitó a colocar otra silla en aquel punto, para acto seguido, retirarse a donde había otros Centuriones sentados.

—¡Por el Ángel! —Renegó Beatriz en voz baja.

—Los Centuriones no saben de lo que se pierden —apuntó Julie en un susurro.

Beatriz asintió, dándole la razón. A ninguna de las dos le gustaba el hecho de que para ser Centurión, no debías tener _parabatai_. Por su parte, algunos Centuriones parecían desdeñar el vínculo, aunque nadie sabía la razón. Julie pensó que quizá Günther podría explicárselo.

A la derecha de Julie, a pocos metros, estaba sentado Sigmund Sedgewick, quien apenas miraba hacia June y Kyoushirou, que ocupaban lugares inmediatamente a su derecha. En el centro de la sala, rodeado de los asientos disponibles, se había dejado un hueco rectangular; en el extremo del hueco más alejado de la puerta, se había colocado una silla de madera cuyos reposabrazos estaban macabramente adornados con unas cadenas y unos grilletes, demasiado relucientes para ser antiguos.

—¿Para el hada? —Masculló Julie, incrédula—. Si es de la Cacería, el hierro y el serbal no le afectan como a las hadas normales.

—Querrán contenerlo así, en caso de que intente algo —razonó Beatriz.

—No le veo el caso. Creí que en el Escolamántico sabían más sobre hadas como para…

Tras Julie, se oyó un traqueteo, que reconoció como las puertas de la estancia abriéndose. Iba a girarse en su silla, pero prefirió esperar. Algo le decía que mejor reuniera fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

A su derecha, un movimiento repentino la hizo dar un respingo, hasta que distinguió una chaqueta verde. Alphonse acababa de colocarse allí, de pie y muy recto, cual fiel centinela. No pudo evitar pensar en Jérôme al verlo, tan serio y con dos espadas al cinto, una a cada costado (la vieja _Hauteclaire_ y una que no reconoció). Lo extraño era que no la mirara en absoluto.

—Buenos días, damas y caballeros.

El saludo, dicho por un Sigmund puesto de pie, sobresaltó a Julie. No se había percatado del instante en que se levantó, de cara a casi todos los presentes.

—Estamos aquí para ejecutar la parte final de la investigación sobre la desaparición por trece años de Julie Christine Beauvale, hija de nefilim, aquí presente.

La aludida intentó por todos los medios no mirar a nadie, fijando los ojos en un punto al frente, por encima de la silla con cadenas, al tiempo que daba un leve apretón a la mano de Beatriz. Unos pasos, acompañados de un tintineo metálico, indicaban que se acercaba aquel que iría a ocupar el cruel sitio de honor.

—Se han verificado todas las pruebas presentadas, así como los testimonios. Para proceder, se ha requerido la presencia de la afectada, quien puede confirmar o desmentir la identidad del sospechoso. Siéntenlo.

La última era una orden tajante, que hizo estremecer a Julie, debido a que su cuerpo recordó algo por ese tono de voz, aunque su memoria permaneciera nublada respecto a varios sucesos de los que había vivido durante su ausencia. Por lo menos, en esos días ya no sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar cuando intentaba recordar, gracias a que seguía a rajatabla las indicaciones de los Hermanos Silenciosos, que la examinaban varias veces a la semana.

En el campo de visión de Julie, fue entrando una figura alta y delgada, de tez clara y ropa que, si bien daban una sensación de ligereza, no eran nuevas ni estaban en buen estado. Conforme Julie fue examinando mejor a aquel individuo, supo que lo reconocía, pero quería estar completamente segura. Se lo había prometido, tras reencontrarse con la querida niña del difunto Edward: por más que detestara a las hadas, no iba a condenar a una que fuera inocente, porque eso no la honraría, ni tampoco a la memoria de su madre, Jérôme y Edward, que tanto trabajaron para favorecer las relaciones entre cazadores de sombras y subterráneos.

Sin embargo, estuvo a punto de estallar en gritos cuando examinó la cabeza de aquel personaje, de donde surgía un lacio y destellante pelo plateado, en aquel momento largo hasta los hombros y atado en una coleta baja, dejando ver sus orejas en punta. En cuanto a su rostro, lo tenía prácticamente perfecto, si se obviaba una herida que le cerraba parcialmente el ojo derecho, la cual comenzaba a sanar. Algo en los ojos le parecía incongruente, pero por más que se esforzaba, no lograba dar con la causa de dicha sensación. Dejó sus propios ojos fijos en el que el hada tenía herido, de un color dorado que fulguraba como una luz mágica especialmente intensa, antes de que su rostro dejara traslucir parte de su ira.

Hizo una seña a Beatriz para ponerse de pie. Aún le costaba hacerlo por sí misma, cosa que normalmente le avergonzaba por las molestias que causaba a su alrededor, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Se irguió cuanto pudo, esforzándose porque fuera tomada en serio por todos los allí presentes, antes de pronunciar lo que, minutos atrás, creyó que quizá iba a tener que callarse.

—Yo, Julie Christine Beauvale, hija de nefilim, confirmo que el hada aquí presente es responsable de mi ausencia por trece años del plano mundano. Y lo acuso también de ser el autor material de la muerte de mi hermana, Elizabeth Jean Beauvale.

Tras semejante frase, Julie se vio obligada a sentarse, exhausta, notando apenas que Beatriz le rodeada los hombros con un brazo, porque vio la expresión del caballero hada, impasible y extrañamente agonizante, con lo cual pensó en dos cosas que la perseguirían de por vida.

Una, ese sujeto tenía dos ojos dorados, no solo uno.

Dos, a su lado había un par de ojos que la veían de la misma manera.

Por el Ángel, ¿acaso el obtener justicia para ella y su hermana solo le traería dolor?

Lo peor no era que la respuesta, casi con seguridad, era positiva.

No, lo más grave era el presentimiento de que las más nefastas consecuencias de su acusación no recaerían sobre ella.


	34. ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

**XXXIV. ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?**

 _«Andar con un amigo en la oscuridad es mejor que andar a solas en la luz.»_

 _Helen Keller._

 _Febrero de 2025._

Rafael apenas entendía el escueto mensaje de fuego enviado por su padre Alec.

«Ven a Alacante. Alphonse te necesita.»

Los últimos días habían sido caóticos, apenas los podía distinguir unos de otros, pero increíblemente, veía el calendario y descubría que apenas iba a cumplirse una semana de la boda de Günther y Suzette Longford. Con todo lo que habían tenido que hacer en el Instituto, ante el compromiso de devolver a casa a algunos de los refugiados de Alacante, Rafael quiso evitarse complicaciones y se concentró en las tareas que le asignaron.

Debió sospechar que algo pasaba cuando Alphonse y él acompañaron a un niño pequeño y tierno, de alborotado pelo rojo, hasta una casa en las afueras de Londres, donde una llorosa Glenda Redrowan no dejaba de darles las gracias e incluso, antes de que Rafael pudiera evitarlo, la mujer estrechó a Alphonse en un fuerte abrazo que éste devolvió de manera torpe. Aquello era algo bueno, pero a Rafael lo entristeció que su _parabatai_ no fuera capaz de sonreír con las palabras de la señora Redrowan ni con la radiante sonrisa del niño que habían logrado devolver a los brazos de su madre. Habría jurado que Alphonse se alegró por eso, ¿por qué no sonrió?

Lo vio incluso más nervioso cuando Julie y Beatriz estuvieron listas para regresar a Alacante, por la investigación sobre la pasada desaparición de la primera. En ese momento, llegó un mensaje de fuego para Tiberius, en el cual la Inquisidora, muy amablemente, solicitaba la presencia de Alphonse en una reunión que ella tendría en la Ciudad de Cristal, con los líderes subterráneos de París. Kit le indicó que aceptara, a lo que Alphonse se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin mirar absolutamente a nadie a los ojos. Hasta Getty, que en ese momento estaba más centrada en su madre que en cualquier otra cosa, notó que algo raro pasaba, a juzgar por los gestos interrogativos que le dedicó antes de ir a despedir a Julie. Lo más raro fue que Tiberius dijera que Alphonse fuera solo, ignorando las protestas de Rafael sobre separarse de su _parabatai_.

En todo caso, habría ido a Alacante sin que su padre se lo pidiera. Algo realmente malo debía pasarle a Alphonse para que percibiera sus emociones a través de su runa de _parabatai_.

Lo malo es que, para lograr escaparse, debió hacer un trato de lo más peculiar con los que, a sus ojos, eran todavía los «pequeños» del Instituto de Londres.

—¡Oh, vamos, Rafael! Vamos juntos. Quiero ver que Al y mi madre estén bien.

—De ti lo entiendo, _ricitos de oro_ , ¿pero él?

—¡No lo voy a dejar solo aquí! ¡Somos amigos!

Rafael no acababa de entender por qué esa era justificación suficiente para que Getty lo siguiera hasta Alacante y además, arrastrando a Liam en el proceso.

Estaban los tres en la cripta del Instituto, después de que él fingiera que iba a pasar un par de horas entrenando en el ático, aprovechando que los Sølvtorden y Astrid Trueblood no podían desmentirlo, habiendo salido a patrullar. Tiberius pidió moderación en su entrenamiento en solitario, mientras él, Kit y Livia organizaban la próxima reunión con los líderes subterráneos de Londres, así que prometió ser muy, muy bueno.

Increíble que eso no pusiera sobre aviso a los adultos, pues Rafael rara vez prometía algo así. Supuso que, acostumbrados a que se comportara bien por andar con Alphonse, haría lo mismo sin él. ¡Ja! Si supieran algunas cosas de las que convenció a su _parabatai_ en Nueva York…

—Puedes ser más terrible que Stella, Getty, entérate. Pero olvídalo. Liam y tú se quedan.

La rubia lo miró frunciendo el ceño, haciendo una mueca que a Rafael le pareció adorable, en cierta manera. Cuando se volvió hacia Liam, lo encontró con un gesto de inconformidad tal, que casi se echó a reír. Conocía al niño desde hacía años y era la primera vez que podía ver tan fácilmente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

—¿En serio quieres venir, Liam? —Se decidió a preguntar.

El nombrado asintió con la cabeza, irguiéndose todo lo posible con cierto aire solemne que, al instante, a Rafael le recordó a tío Jem.

—Alphonse es mi amigo —dijo, con voz un poco más alta y segura de lo acostumbrado, antes de añadir, echando un vistazo a Getty—, y si ella va, yo voy.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Deja de replicar y vamos, Rafael! ¡Se hace tarde!

Getty le dedicó un ademán de exasperación y fue hacia el Portal, mientras Rafael tenía una especie de revelación con lo que había dicho Liam.

Tal parecía que el joven Carstairs empezaba a ver a Getty igual que a una _parabatai_.

—&—

Debido a que no era precisamente un viaje autorizado, Rafael indicó que tendrían que hacer un largo camino antes de llegar a Alacante. Con eso esperaba desalentar a los chiquillos antes de salir de Londres, cosa que evidentemente no funcionó y ahí estaba, dejando atrás el lago Lyn a toda carrera, seguido de cerca por Getty y Liam.

—Ojalá solo sean exageraciones de padre —masculló, sin mucha convicción.

Algo debía reconocerles a sus amigos y es que habían logrado seguirle el paso. De Getty no le extrañó demasiado, puesto que sabía que, en su escuela mundana, se le daban los deportes y por lo tanto, tenía buena resistencia física desde antes de entrenar como cazadora de sombras. Era Liam quien lo asombraba, aunque después de reflexionarlo por un rato, llegó a la conclusión de que tantos viajes con sus padres quizá le habían ayudado en algo.

—Ya casi llegamos, ¿no? —Supuso Getty, mirando a lo lejos delante de ella, donde ya se vislumbraban las torres de los demonios.

—Sí, aunque lo difícil será dar con Al. No tengo con qué rastrearlo y tampoco sé dónde…

—Yo… Yo puedo encontrarlo, Rafael.

El muchacho miró por encima de su hombro, aflojando un poco el paso.

—¿Seguro, Liam? ¿Cómo? Las runas de rastreo necesitan de…

Liam agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando. Eso dejó a Rafael todavía más intrigado, pero adoptó una expresión seria.

—Si es algo que te haga daño, mejor no.

—No es eso, es solo que… —Liam titubeó, apretando los labios por un momento, antes de adoptar una expresión resuelta que esta vez, hizo que Rafael pensara en tía Tessa—. Getty, ¿podrías…? Es que voy a necesitar que me lleves.

—¿Que te lleve?

Por toda explicación, Liam le tendió una mano que Getty no dudó en sujetar.

Se detuvieron a unos metros de la primera construcción que tenían cerca y que podía considerarse propiamente de Alacante. Rafael observó con suma atención que Liam respiró hondo, aunque no tanto para recuperar el aliento sino para tranquilizarse. Lo vio cerrar los ojos por un momento y se preguntó, como asaltado por una inspiración, si es que él poseería alguna habilidad inusual, considerando que tenía por madre a tía Tessa.

Cuando Liam abrió los ojos, parecía un tanto perdido, parpadeando como si de pronto, la luz le afectara demasiado. A continuación, movió la cabeza lentamente, de un lado a otro, para luego fijarse en algo por encima de su cabeza que, a juzgar por su expresión, no era el cielo de Idris, ese día cubierto de nubes ligeramente grises, como si fuera a nevar.

De repente, Liam dejó escapar un par de palabras que los otros no pudieron entender. Por su entonación, Rafael pensó que quizá fuera mandarín, pues se parecía a cuando oía hablar a gente en Chinatown, al hacer algunas de sus patrullas.

—Lo siento —soltó Liam entonces, regresando al inglés en tono avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, no entendí nada —soltó Getty sin más.

Liam dio una cabezada, sin ofenderse. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, frunciendo el ceño.

—Chicos, ¿pueden pensar en Alphonse, por favor? Si no, será más difícil.

Getty asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento. Rafael, aunque no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, decidió obedecer y se concentró en Alphonse, lo cual era muy fácil, más por lo que sentía desde la runa de _parabatai_ , que le recordó, peligrosamente, a lo que asaltara a su amigo cuando secuestraron a su madre en París.

—Ya lo veo mejor —indicó Liam, lo que causó que los otros dos intercambiaran miradas desconcertadas—. Está en el Gard —movió la mano libre hacia arriba, trazando una línea desde encima de ellos, hasta donde se divisaba el imponente sitio, en la parte más alta de la ciudad.

—Bien. Podríamos alquilar caballos, pero no queremos llamar la atención, ¿verdad?

—¿Es en serio? —Getty puso tal expresión fiera, que Rafael casi podía verla sacar uno de sus _charkhram_ a continuación—. ¡Es Al, Rafael!

Cualquier otro que la oyera, diría que exageraba, pero Rafael no, por supuesto. Para él, lo mismo que para algunos otros, el solo saber que Alphonse podría encontrarse mal, era suficiente para actuar lo antes posible, sin preocuparse por nada más.

—Muy bien, iremos por caballos. Si alguien hace preguntas, dejen que las conteste yo. Liam, por casualidad, ¿podrías decirnos si Al se mueve de donde está?

—Sí, sí puedo, pero… Si estoy así mucho tiempo…

—Entonces ahora deja de hacer… lo que sea que estés haciendo y guárdatelo para después. Cuando lleguemos a la Plaza del Ángel, nos confirmas que Al siga en el Gard.

Con el plan hecho, el trío se puso de nuevo en movimiento.

—&—

Menos mal que a Rafael se le había ocurrido hacer esa parada.

De reojo, el muchacho se fijó que las gradas que conducían al Salón de los Acuerdos, lucían de nuevo inmaculadas. Alguien debió limpiarlas tras el espectáculo que dio su hermano, lo cual era una lástima. Le habría gustado que se quedara la seña de las capacidades de Max.

En la Plaza del Ángel, algunos se desconcertaron al verlos llegar a todo galope, pero se limitaron a quitarse del camino de los dos corceles (Getty guiaba al que montaban ella y Liam) y siguieron en lo suyo.

Tras unos minutos, Liam vio al cielo y a sus cabezas, por turnos, antes de hacer una mueca de aparente frustración.

—Tenemos que ir hacia allá.

Siguiendo la calle que indicara Liam, si Rafael no recordaba mal, los hacía desandar casi todo el camino, pero asintió y tiró de las riendas lo menos brusco posible para ponerse a la cabeza, solo mirando por encima del hombro para que Liam, con un gesto de mano, lo fuera guiando.

Rafael arrugó la frente al descubrir hacia dónde se dirigían, pero no dijo nada ni siquiera cuando abandonaron la ciudad y tuvieron que hacer que los caballos fueran más lento.

—¿Por qué Al estaría aquí? —Se preguntó Getty en voz baja.

—Está muy triste —musitó Liam, pero Rafael alcanzó a oírlo, dado que en ese sitio, el ruido era más bien escaso, a excepción del que ellos estaban haciendo.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con…?

—Silencio, chicos.

Rafael fue obedecido enseguida, lo cual agradeció. Las posibles explicaciones a que su _parabatai_ estuviera en aquel lugar, no eran nada agradables.

Finalmente, distinguieron a un caballo gris al frente, cuyo jinete había desmontado y sujetaba las riendas con una mano, apoyando la otra en lo que parecía un monolito blanco.

Aunque deseaba saludar en voz muy alta, Rafael sabía que no sería buena idea. A una seña, él y los otros desmontaron y guiaron con cuidado a sus corceles hacia la solitaria persona al frente. Liam, notó Rafael, sujetaba con cierta fuerza una mano de Getty, pero ella no se quejó ni hizo ademán de zafarse. Se prometió, en otro momento, averiguar exactamente qué había hecho el niño para ayudarles a llegar hasta allí y darle un buen regalo de agradecimiento.

—¿Al? ¿Cómo estás?

Sin importar lo que le comunicara la runa que los unía, Rafael no pensaba concluir nada hasta que el mismo Alphonse se explicara, aunque no ayudaba el verlo allí, con los ojos fijos en aquel monumento blanco repleto de caracteres negros, sin dar muestras de haberlo oído.

—No deberías estar aquí, Rafe.

Más que la frase, al aludido lo estremeció el tono de voz, pesado y apático.

—Bueno, entonces disculpa que padre se preocupara por ti y me pidiera venir. Desde el principio quería acompañarte. Ya sabes, «a donde tú vayas, yo iré».

—Lamento haber preocupado al… A Alec. No podía quedarme.

—¿Quedarte dónde? ¿Qué pasó?

Alphonse suspiró, pasó el pulgar por una de las inscripciones del monolito, casi con afecto, antes de separarse de él e ir a atar al caballo a un árbol cercano. Rafael lo siguió sin perder tiempo, aunque los dos animales no parecieron estar felices de quedar tan cerca uno del otro. De reojo, el joven Lightwood–Bane notó que Getty llevaba a su propio caballo a otro árbol, quedándose un poco aparte con Liam pero al mismo tiempo, prestándoles atención.

—Chicos —llamó Rafael, invitándolos a acercarse con un gesto.

Alphonse alzó la cabeza, con lo cual Rafael vio lo demacrado que estaba, con los ojos más opacos que nunca, sin aquel destello que solía fascinar e intimidar a tantos por igual.

Definitivamente pasaba algo y no descansaría hasta averiguar qué era.

—¿Por qué los trajiste?

Allí estaba, pensó Rafael. Alphonse acababa de sonar un poco más como a él mismo, al tener que regañarlo por algo que consideraba fuera de lo permitido.

—Verás, tenía que escaparme si quería venir a verte. Tus padres y Livia iban a encerrarse en el despacho, por ellos no había problema. Astrid, Brunhild y Sigfrid tenían patrulla asignada a esta hora, así que tampoco me iban a delatar. Pero claro, estos dos —Rafael señaló a Getty y a Liam con un ademán, causando que ambos se enfurruñaran y lo fulminaran con la mirada— me atraparon cuando bajé a la cripta, así que se empeñaron en venir. Getty, ahora que recuerdo, quería saber de su madre, pero no se quedó en Alacante cuando entramos. ¿Por qué, _amiga mía_?

—¡No seas tonto! —Soltó Getty, cruzándose de brazos, visiblemente indignada aunque se estaba sonrojando un poco—. El caballo lo llevaba yo y tenía que ayudar a Liam.

—De todas maneras, Rafe, no debiste…

—Créeme, intenté que se quedaran en Londres. Lo único que me faltó fue atarlos a una silla o algo parecido. Además, ¿quién dice que no habrían venido por su cuenta, si los dejaba allá sin nadie que los vigilara?

—Por el Ángel, ¿y si Jessamine los vio irse? Se lo dirá a Kit.

Ante la frase de Alphonse, tan espontánea como inesperada, hizo que los otros tres se echaran a reír, aunque en sí el ambiente no era el más propicio. No pudieron parar por unos minutos, cosa que Alphonse parecía no comprender, a juzgar por su cara de desconcierto.

Finalmente, Rafael respiró hondo y se calmó, observando atentamente a su _parabatai_.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Inquirió en tono suave, uno que rara vez empleaba.

Alphonse agitó la cabeza, tal vez negando, quizá intentando espantar los pensamientos que no lo dejaban hablar. Volteó hacia el monolito, al cual Rafael se acercó y lo examinó con cuidado, más o menos en donde había visto que el otro posara su mano momentos antes. No tardó en confirmar lo que había creído, haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

 _Jérôme Lucien Montclaire. (1988–2007)_

Rafael, entonces, agachó la cabeza y distinguió, a duras penas, el cruce de caminos. Debido a lo poco que se transitaba por ese punto del bosque de Brocelind, el césped y la hojarasca casi habían cubierto todo, como si por ahí nadie hubiera puesto el pie jamás.

—Thorwyn va a ser ejecutado.

A toda velocidad, Rafael se giró hacia Alphonse, hallándolo con los ojos fijos en la lejanía.

—¿Thorwyn qué? —Murmuró Getty, atónita.

—¿Es tu pariente hada, Alphonse? —La pregunta de Liam apenas fue un soplo de brisa en el lugar, pero todos pudieron escucharlo.

Alphonse, según pudo notar Rafael, evitaba por todos los medios el mirar a Getty, pero no alcanzaba a comprender por qué.

—¿Es por lo de tu madre y tú? —Quiso saber.

Negando con la cabeza, Alphonse les dio la espalda a todos, inhalando hondo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que seguía respirando. Dando un respingo, Rafael se llevó una mano al pecho, conteniendo un gemido ante la terrible punzada que lo asaltara en su runa de _parabatai_.

Era como si estuvieran arrancándole algo de allí, dejándole un hueco de helada angustia.

—Alphonse, por favor —llamó Liam de pronto, tirando de Getty para que ella fuera delante de él, dando pasos cortos y lentos—. No hagas eso.

—¿Hacer qué? —Levantando la vista, Alphonse observó a Liam sin entender.

Parpadeando demasiado rápido, Liam se fijó en un punto por encima de ellos, pasando los ojos de Alphonse a Rafael antes de murmurar algo que el segundo no llegó a oír.

—¿Puedes repetirlo, por favor? —Pidió Alphonse.

—Dice que si no te calmas, le va a doler a Rafael —respondió Getty, mirando a Liam con aire confundido antes de preguntar—. Oye, ¿eso qué significa?

—Exactamente lo que dijo —soltó Rafael, acercándose a Alphonse con una mano tendida.

Alphonse dio un paso atrás, lo cual le trajo recuerdos a Rafael, de cuando recién se habían conocido y el otro no tenía ni idea de lo importante que sería en su vida. ¡Hacía años que Alphonse confiaba en él! ¿Por qué volvía a comportarse como si no fuera así?

—Por favor, Al, cuéntame —pidió, bajando la mano poco a poco—. Estoy aquí.

Era lo único que podía hacer, aunque le pesara. Eran amigos y aún más, eran _parabatai_. Alphonse debía saber de sobra que no iba a abandonarlo por nada del mundo, porque ambos ya sabían prácticamente todo del otro, lo bueno y lo malo, sin que por ello su afecto mutuo se redujera o se empañara. El mismo Alphonse jamás lo abandonaría, confiaba en ello. Debía demostrarle, cuantas veces hiciera falta, que el sentimiento era mutuo.

—¿No hablaron con nadie en Alacante? —Quiso saber Alphonse, aún sin ver a nadie.

—No, íbamos tan deprisa que no arrollamos a alguien de milagro. ¿Por qué?

Alphonse tomó aire, seguramente dándose valor. Disminuyó un poco la gélida sensación en el pecho de Rafael, pero no se extinguió, sino que empezó a mezclarse con asco y pánico que, bien sabía, no eran suyos en absoluto.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

—Julie confirmó que Thorwyn fue… Por Thorwyn, Julie desapareció.

—¿Qué? Espera, ¿es en serio? ¿Él…?

El asunto era peor de lo que imaginaba. ¡Por el Ángel! Con razón Alphonse se negaba a darle la cara a Getty. Mirando a su amiga, pasmada por lo que acababa de escuchar, Rafael no pudo más que ponerse en sus zapatos y rogar porque no se volviera contra Alphonse.

—¿Van a ejecutarlo por eso? ¿Acaso el juicio ya se realizó? Porque tiene derecho a un juicio, si no recuerdo mal. ¡Tú me ayudaste a memorizar esas cosas, Al!

—Es un hada pura, Rafe. Un hada de la Cacería Salvaje. Y no es la única acusación.

—¿Cómo? ¿De qué más se le acusó?

Alphonse asintió con la cabeza como si le costara un esfuerzo enorme.

—Julie dijo… —musitó, tragando saliva antes de poder seguir—. Julie lo acusó de… Su hermana, en la Guerra Oscura…

—Espera, ¿a qué viene la hermana de Julie ahora?

—¡La mataron! —Soltó Getty, estupefacta—. Mi madre me lo dijo una vez. Estaban en el Salón de los Acuerdos. ¡La mató…!

—La mató un hada, sí. Un hada de la Cacería. Un hada con el pelo plateado.

Se hizo un silencio espantoso entre ellos. Alphonse no miraba a nadie, así que no fue testigo de cómo Rafael, tras verlo a él sin poder creer aquello, se giraba hacia Getty, a quien encontró aferrando la mano de Liam, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas, aunque no había derramado ninguna todavía.

—¿Y no cuenta lo que hizo hace poco? —Recordó Rafael, intentando hallar algo con qué ayudar a su amigo—. El rescate de los secuestrados, ¿acaso no…?

—Tu padre y _madame_ Inquisidora ya usaron ese argumento —interrumpió Alphonse, intentando sonar cordial, aunque en ese momento era evidente que no tenía cabeza para preocuparse por ese tipo de detalles—. Fue lo único que impidió que no lo ejecutaran hoy.

—¿Nadie más habló a su favor, Al? ¿Papá? ¿Tía Lily? ¿Tía Maia?

—Los representantes subterráneos no estaban allí.

—¡Entonces quizá…!

—No servirá de nada, Rafe. Estamos hablando del asesinato de una cazadora de sombras. Y… Thorwyn no va a defenderse.

—¿No va a…? ¿Quién _diablos_ no se defiende de una cosa así?

—¿Es porque él lo hizo, Al?

Getty había preguntado eso en un susurro tímido, casi temeroso, lo que Rafael creyó que haría reaccionar a Alphonse. Su amigo jamás permitiría que Getty se sintiera mal por algo como eso, no estaba en él. Sin embargo, se preocupó a medida que pasaban los segundos y Alphonse no pronunciaba palabra, por lo que se temió lo peor.

Rafael no andaba desencaminado. Bastó ver el cómo Alphonse sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, negándose a alzar la vista, apretando los puños a sus costados en clara señal de impotencia.

—Se lo ordenaron, Getty —respondió, con voz ahogada, causando que la nombrada lo viera con pasmo y que tanto Liam como Rafael no supieran qué decir—. La Cacería Salvaje… La orden que recibió fue entrar y apartar como fuera a quien opusiera resistencia a apoderarse del Salón de los Acuerdos. Allí solo había niños, sospecho que… —Alphonse tragó saliva, con lo cual Rafael volvió a sentir un pinchazo de repulsión en el pecho, la cual apenas pudo resistir al intuir, con horror, lo que su _parabatai_ estaba pensando—. Elizabeth Beauvale estaba protegiendo a los niños. Aunque Thorwyn solo iba a herirla, ella se movió en el último segundo, dándose cuenta de que venía, y el golpe de espada fue fatal. Yo… Él jura que, a pesar de haberlo hecho, no fue premeditado. Pero estoy seguro que nadie va a escucharlo.

—Bueno, pues yo te estoy escuchando a ti.

Rafael agradeció al Ángel que Getty dijera eso, aunque lo hiciera con ojos llorosos. Alphonse finalmente la miró, aturdido, como implorando que le confirmara lo que estaba insinuando.

—Desde que soy cazadora de sombras, me han hablado de la Guerra Oscura —recordó Getty, inhalando profundamente antes de seguir—. Desde entonces, me han dicho que fue algo horrible, que algunos hicieron cosas que normalmente no hacen y… A Thorwyn le pasó así, ¿verdad? Él no quería hacerlo, te lo ha jurado, ¿no? Y eso significa que no miente, ¿verdad?

—Yo… Sí, eso significa.

—¿Tú le crees, Al?

—Sí, le creo —el muchacho asintió con vehemencia, apartando los ojos de su amiga y apretando los puños con tal fuerza, que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—Entonces yo le creo también.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—No, pero confío en ti y si crees que Thorwyn dice la verdad, entonces es todo.

Rafael contempló el rostro de Alphonse, cómo de la más absoluta incredulidad, poco a poco dejaba ver la esperanza que comenzaba a inundarlo. Aunque era algo bueno que Getty hubiera tomado esa decisión, le dolió comprobar que, cuanto más quería Alphonse a alguien, más difícil le resultaba creer que no lo miraría mal por algo que, de alguna retorcida manera, consideraba que lo hacía menos que cualquier otro, hasta que no valiera nada.

Ojalá Rafael estuviera inventándose todo eso, pero no era así. El ahogo y el miedo de Alphonse seguían en él, en esa runa que le trazara meses atrás, con la cual quedaban ambos conectados de una manera que pocos podrían imaginar siquiera. Cada pareja de _parabatai_ era diferente, lo sabía, pero podría jurar que ellos eran los únicos que, a través de sus runas, no solo podían percibir cuando al otro le pasaba algo grave en lo físico, sino también en lo emocional.

Era una inesperada consecuencia de ser _parabatai_ de alguien tan peculiar como Alphonse, pero Rafael lo quería tanto, que no le importaba en absoluto.

De repente, Rafael comenzó a sentirse mejor. Observó a Alphonse y notó, muy aliviado, que él daba muestras de reflexionar en las palabras de Getty; poco a poco, comprendía que eran ciertas. Llevaría un tiempo que no volviera a afectarle aquel tema, quizá siempre cargaría con las consecuencias de saber algo así, pero que Getty creyera en Thorwyn, que creyera en él, debía ser suficiente para no hundirlo en una desesperación que no merecía ni le correspondía.

—¿En serio no va a defenderse? —Dejó escapar Liam, para sorpresa de todos.

—¿Qué? —Fue todo lo que Rafael pudo pronunciar.

—Alphonse, ¿por qué Thorwyn no va a…? Lo siento, has dicho que lo hizo, pero si de verdad no fue intencional, podría decírselos, ¿no? Como te lo ha dicho a ti. Jurándolo y todo.

Alphonse suspiró, con lo cual Rafael supo que lo que seguía no le iba a gustar. Sin embargo, habría esperado cualquier otra cosa menos lo que su _parabatai_ contestó.

—Dice que si no muere él ahora, morirá uno de nosotros después. Alwyn, mi madre… o tal vez yo.


	35. Una maldición más

**XXXV. Una maldición más…**

 _«El perdón no cambia el pasado, pero sí abre el futuro.»_

 _Paul Boese._

 _Febrero de 2025._

Simon no había escuchado más razón que la propia.

Cuando Jace regresó de Alacante por segunda vez en una semana, informando lo que acababa de suceder, Simon no se lo pensó dos veces y pidió permiso para ir él. Cuando se le cuestionó el motivo, puso una de sus expresiones más serias y heladas, antes de contestar.

—Julie está cometiendo otra estupidez y alguien tiene que decírselo.

No era un secreto que Simon, de cierta manera, no había perdonado a Julie el haber estado ausente. Admitía que era un poco irracional, pero se recordaba que, lo que realmente le enfadaba, era la razón por la cual consiguieron atraparla fuera del plano mundano. Eso sí había sido su culpa, Beatriz se los contó. Así, aunque Jace era de la opinión de que no debía meterse en algo como eso, Isabelle apoyó inesperadamente a su marido, espetando con indignación que en todo aquel asunto, el más perjudicado sería Alphonse Montclaire.

La mención del _parabatai_ de su sobrino debió ser lo que finalmente, ablandó a Jace para que le concediera a Simon el permiso de marcharse, con tal de que lo mantuviera informado. Simon accedió y llamó a Magnus para que le ayudara a llegar.

No contó con que el brujo saltara de enfado al saber qué lo llevaba a Idris.

—¡Alec no me ha dicho nada! ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?

—Tal parece que fue cosa del Escolamántico el no informar a los representantes. Lo siento, Magnus, si no fuera porque a mí me lo dijo Jace…

—En ese caso, llamaré a Maia y a Lily. Algo podremos hacer.

Aunque Simon veía complicado el revocar una orden de ejecución de la Clave, asintió.

Intentar algo era mejor que no intentar.

—&—

Las estrellas ya habían salido cuando, a orillas del lago Lyn, Alec y June Theospathi recibieron a los representantes subterráneos del Consejo y a Simon.

Camino a la Ciudad de Cristal, fue la Inquisidora quien los puso al corriente del asunto, al mismo tiempo que se disculpaba de antemano con ellos, pues debería dejarlos al llegar al Gard, ya que la esperaban para una reunión.

—Aunque no sé cómo pretendo que esos tres cooperen, si el muchacho está perdido.

—¿De qué hablas? —Quiso saber Simon.

—Los líderes subterráneos de París no quieren tratar conmigo si antes no hablan con Alphonse Montclaire, así que lo mandé llamar. El chico estuvo en el procedimiento contra Thorwyn.

—¿Y qué? —Apremió Simon.

—Esos estúpidos del Escolamántico prácticamente recitaron el árbol genealógico de Thorwyn. A estas alturas, ya lo sabrá todo Alacante. El hada es pariente de Alphonse Montclaire, por parte de su madre. Cuando pasó, el chico se marchó y no sé dónde está.

—¿Por qué los Centuriones harían algo así? —Maia Roberts, con una mueca de disgusto, no parecía de acuerdo con semejante proceder.

—No sabemos, pero más vale que no quieran con eso dañar al muchacho, o tendremos a más de un subterráneo furioso con nosotros. Es increíble cómo lo estiman en París.

Simon no pudo evitar el sonreír cuando escuchó eso de June. Él había sido testigo de lo que Alphonse Montclaire podía conseguir, durante el año que el joven pasó en Nueva York. Al principio, cualquiera creía que era por lo que le enseñaran el Emisario y su _parabatai_ , pero pronto quedó de manifiesto que los subterráneos llegaban a confiar en él por sí mismo.

—No vamos a culpar a los de París si se quejan con nosotros —apuntó Lily Chen, ceñuda—. El chico es un encanto. Él no tiene la culpa de quiénes son sus parientes.

—Exactamente. Creo que entienden mi dilema.

Hicieron el resto del recorrido en completo silencio, haciendo caso omiso del frío que empezaba a manifestarse. Simon miró de reojo a Magnus, Maia y Lily, los tres con tensas expresiones de mal humor; a continuación, ojeó a June y a Alec, quienes parecían sufrir una jaqueca monumental al tratar de hallar una solución, y se preguntó qué dirían los Centuriones ante tal escena.

Casi todo el Consejo estaba a favor de defender a un solo cazador de sombras.

—Ya vamos llegando, ¿cómo hacemos esto? —Inquirió Magnus.

—Yo me voy directo a ver a Julie —indicó Simon—. Alec, ¿sabes dónde está?

—Hay una casa Beauvale al oeste de la ciudad. Julie y Beatriz deben haber ido allí.

—Nosotros nos vamos al Gard —dijo June, observando por turnos a los representantes subterráneos, obteniendo de todos un asentimiento—. Podrían decir que los líderes de París solicitaron verlos y por eso están aquí. No estaría mintiendo, porque cuando se enteren de lo del chico, en verdad querrán darles la queja.

—Magnus, por favor, envía un mensaje de fuego a Rafael —pidió Alec.

—¿Por qué?

—Le pedí que viniera cuando pasó todo esto. Espero que ya esté con Alphonse, para que lo traiga de vuelta a la ciudad. Que nos vean en el Gard.

—¿Y si Rafael no está con Alphonse?

—Conoces a nuestro hijo, ¿en serio crees que no se las arreglaría para venir?

—Bien, bien. Aunque presiento que se metió en un buen lío por eso.

Simon escuchaba el diálogo a medias, centrado en repasar lo que pensaba decirle a Julie.

No iba a contenerse por su salud, que apenas estaba en recuperación, ni porque Beatriz estuviera allí. Hacía un tiempo que tenían pendiente una conversación y se iba a desquitar a gusto.

—&—

Para alivio de Simon, la casa Beauvale de Alacante era modesta.

No le habría gustado nada el mantener una charla tan seria con Julie en un sitio que lo hiciera sentir incómodo. Aunque se sintiera furioso con ella a ratos, tampoco quería perjudicarla más de la cuenta, cuando apenas estaba recuperando fuerzas.

Suspirando, Simon finalmente llamó a la puerta.

Le abrieron al cabo de un momento, y tuvo razón al suponer que sería Beatriz. Ella se sorprendió al verlo, por lo cual dedujo que no se imaginaba la razón de su presencia allí.

—Buenas noches, Beatriz. Disculpa, vine a hablar con Julie.

—Hola, Simon, yo… Bueno, Julie no se siente muy bien.

—Es una pena, porque esto no puede esperar. Por favor, dile que estoy aquí.

Beatriz cambió su expresión confusa a una de incredulidad, pero asintió y lo hizo pasar al recibidor, indicándole con un gesto que esperara mientras ella se adentraba en otra habitación.

Simon aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor. Aquella casa era más pequeña que otras que conocía de cazadores de sombras, pero estaba bien, porque se sentía menos fría y ostentosa. En lo personal, no le habría disgustado que le concedieran una vivienda así en Alacante.

—Puedes pasar, Simon.

El aludido asintió y fue hacia donde se asomaba la cabeza de Beatriz, que resultó ser el acceso a una sala amueblada de manera sencilla y decorada en tonos cálidos. Julie lo esperaba recostada en un sofá, con una manta sobre el regazo y expresión ausente. En la mesa de centro, dos tazas dejaban ver que ambas mujeres estaban en esa habitación desde hacía un rato.

—Hola, Simon —saludó Julie y él comprobó, con una satisfacción que lo sorprendió, que sonaba temerosa—. ¿A qué debemos tu visita? Y a esta hora, además.

—¿Tú a qué crees? Jace nos informó del juicio. O del intento de juicio, si me preguntas.

—¿Les dijo cómo fue exactamente?

—Ya conoces a Jace, Julie. Puede exagerar a veces, pero nunca con un asunto tan serio. No vengo a reclamar por la acusación de asesinato. Cualquiera la habría hecho en tu lugar.

A la vez, Julie y Beatriz pusieron expresión de pasmo.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata? —Inquirió Julie.

—¿De verdad vas a dejar que ejecuten al hada sin un juicio justo?

—El juicio ya lo tuvo, Simon.

El nombrado frunció el ceño. Había reconocido el tono de Julie, ese que ella empleaba cuando estaba segura de algo, sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás.

—A eso yo no lo llamo un juicio justo —aseguró—. No es un juicio justo que llegaras, lo acusaras y en base a eso, lo sentenciaran. Tal vez creas que es un concepto muy mundano, Julie, pero en los juicios justos que yo conozco, se escucha a ambas partes antes de la sentencia, pero al hada no lo dejaron pronunciar ni una palabra.

—¡Claro que habló!

—Pero solo para contestar sus preguntas, ¿no? —Simon, con pesar, notó que Julie lo veía como si no lo reconociera—. Ninguno le indicó que podía hablar en su defensa.

—¡Sí pudo defenderse, Simon! Pero no lo hizo.

—Ah, sí, Jace nos lo comentó. La pregunta fue fantástica. «¿Puedes afirmar que tú no asesinaste a Elizabeth Jean Beauvale?»

—¡Confesó, Simon! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

—Que preguntaras por qué.

Julie parpadeó con aire aturdido, para luego mirar a Beatriz, quien no estaba mejor que ella.

—¿En serio? —Espetó la rubia finalmente, contorsionando el rostro en una mueca de enojo—. Después de todo lo que me ha pasado, ¿esperabas que preguntara a esa hada por qué había matado a mi hermana?

—La verdad, sí. Cualquier otro lo habría hecho en tu lugar. Piénsalo, ¿cuántos hemos visto que quieren vengarse de alguien por algo malo que les hicieron? No son pocos. Y todos quieren saber por qué les hicieron eso tan malo. Quieren respuestas. ¿Por qué tú no?

—Porque la respuesta es simple, Simon. Era una guerra. Va a decirme que no tenía opción.

—¿En serio piensas que un hada como ese tipo, que sacó a toda esa gente de Feéra aunque podrían haberlo matado, hubiera asesinado a alguien así, por la espalda? Llámame loco si quieres, pero yo no lo creo. Hay algo en todo esto que no sabemos, pero si no ayudas a que el hada lo explique, puede que después sea demasiado tarde.

Julie no pronunció palabra cuando notó que Simon había terminado de hablar. Lo observaba con atención, como intentando comprender algo que el otro no vislumbraba.

—Es por Alphonse, ¿verdad? —Dijo ella al fin.

—Si así fuera, ¿qué? —Simon comenzaba a impacientarse, así que respiró hondo y continuó, un poco más sereno—. El Escolamántico reveló su parentesco, Julie. No sé cómo lo supieron, no sé por qué lo revelaron, pero ya está hecho. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar con él ahora, que aparte de un padre Oscurecido, tiene un bisabuelo hada que será ejecutado por asesinato?

—¡Eso no es culpa de…!

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero así funciona, Julie. Lo vemos todo el tiempo. No sé si te diste cuenta hasta que terminó todo eso o antes, pero de verdad, ¿no pensaste en Alphonse ni una vez?

—¡Claro que pensé en él! Pero mi hermana…

—Con todo el respeto que merece tu hermana, a ella esto ya no le importa. Está muerta, Julie. A ella ya no le afecta lo que hagan con su asesino. A Alphonse sí. Alphonse va a ser el que cargue con las consecuencias toda la vida. No lo culparía si dejara la Clave después de esto y entonces, ¿qué crees? Rafael va a odiarnos de por vida, porque se quedará sin _parabatai_. Tu hija quizá te odie de por vida, porque Alphonse fue el primer amigo que hizo en el Instituto de Londres. Yo podría odiarte de por vida, porque le estarías haciendo daño a mi sobrino y a la niña de George. Pero soy el que menos importa ahora, ¿no te parece?

—¡No vengas a echarme la culpa de esto!

—No es eso, Julie. Te estoy pidiendo que ayudes a que el hada se defienda.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, uno gélido y pesado. Simon, tras su alegato, ocupó el sofá enfrente de sus amigas… o mejor dicho, de aquellas que considerara amigas hasta hacía poco. Porque sí, había ido a hablar con Julie, pero si ella había causado todo aquello, en parte se debía a que Beatriz había hecho poco o nada para impedirlo.

—Simon, será complicado que Julie haga eso, en caso de que acepte.

—Di de una vez la verdad, Beatriz. Quieres decir «en caso de que Julie quiera hacerlo».

—¡Simon!

—¿Qué? ¿Esperas que me crea que si lo hace, será de buena gana?

—¡Me pides demasiado! —Acabó espetando Julie, arrugando su manta entre las manos—. ¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar para poder ver esto? ¡Hay partes que ni siquiera yo recuerdo, solo sé que algo en el cuerpo me duele cuando intento acordarme! Si ese tipo tuvo la culpa, debe pagar, Simon. Si de paso puede hacerse justicia a Elizabeth, ¿por qué no?

—Estás decidida, ¿verdad?

Julie inclinó la cabeza, repentinamente exhausta.

—Si no consigo esto, habré fracasado —musitó ella.

—¿Tú crees? —Simon suavizó su tono de voz, intentando hacerle ver a Julie que, si bien no la comprendía del todo, tampoco menospreciaba sus sentimientos—. Encontraste al asesino de Elizabeth, eso ya es algo. Lo has acusado también. Recuerda, no te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a la justicia. Lo único que te pido es que lo dejes defenderse, que haya una oportunidad para que Alphonse sepa qué pasó y después… Bueno, después ya veremos.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

—Lamento decírtelo, pero eres la parte acusadora. En este momento, te escucharán más a ti que a cualquier otro.

Julie alzó la cabeza, pero no miró a Simon ni a Beatriz. Sus ojos se fijaron en la ventana cercana, con expresión absorta y a la vez, ausente. Tal vez se había sumergido en sus recuerdos con su hermana, intentando imaginar qué habría dicho ella de estar allí. Simon no tenía cómo saberlo, no sabía nada de Elizabeth Beauvale, pero esperaba que hubiera sido una persona honrada y justa, para que su hermana siguiera su ejemplo.

—Alphonse estuvo aquí una vez —confesó de repente Julie—. En esta casa.

—¿Ah, sí? —Simon no sabía qué pensar de eso, pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

—Sí. Edward… Edward Longford, el primo de mi madre, lo trajo a Alacante durante la evacuación de los Institutos. Solo nos dijo su nombre de pila y que debía cuidarlo porque lo había prometido y era como familia. Era un bebé precioso y muy tranquilo. A Elizabeth y a mí nos gustó enseguida. Cuando Edward murió, Elizabeth aseguró que lo cuidaríamos, pero…

Julie sacudió la cabeza, dirigiendo la vista a Simon con cierta angustia.

—Cuando ella murió, me olvidé de él —admitió, avergonzada—. Cuando la Guerra Oscura acabó, Barbara y yo nos olvidamos de él. Todo lo que queríamos era irnos y no pensar en lo que habíamos perdido. Por eso no… Por eso el pobre se quedó aquí hasta que lo enviaron a París. Simon, ¿por qué tuviste qué recordármelo?

—Eso debiste recordarlo tú misma, Julie. Yo hablo por Alphonse porque lo conozco y he llegado a quererlo. Tú deberías haber pensado en él mucho antes.

Beatriz le dedicó una mirada de censura, pero Simon la ignoró. No pensaba darle tregua a Julie, no hasta hacerla reaccionar o hasta que le confirmara que no haría nada para evitarle dolor a Alphonse. Al menos, teniendo una respuesta definitiva, sabría a qué atenerse.

—De acuerdo, Simon. Hablaré con los Centuriones. Veamos qué se puede hacer.

El aludido asintió, dando gracias a Dios y al Ángel por la decisión de su amiga.

Esperaba que aún estuvieran a tiempo.


	36. Están intentando desacreditarlo

**XXXVI. Están intentando desacreditarlo.**

 _«La lealtad está basada en el respeto, y el respeto es fruto del amor.»_

 _Paulo Coelho._

 _Febrero de 2025._

Getty, sin venir a cuento, recordó que ese día era su cumpleaños.

Se preguntó a qué venía el pensar en eso. No era el mejor momento y normalmente, pensaba en celebrar hasta abril, porque así lo había hecho siempre. Sin embargo, su madre había tenido la ocasión de indicarle, entre otras cosas, que ella en realidad nació en febrero, ¿pero por qué en ese instante le venía el dato a la memoria?

Bien mirado, no creía que fuera a festejar nada ese año.

— _¡Diablos!_

Rafael tenía toda la razón del mundo para preocuparse, pensó Getty. Ella también, claro, lo mismo que Liam, pero algo le decía que primero regañarían al mayor de los tres pues, en teoría, era quien debía ser el más responsable.

—Estoy esperando una buena explicación, Rafael Santiago Lightwood–Bane.

Ante la mueca de Rafael por escuchar su nombre completo, Getty estuvo a punto de reír.

—Ya se los dije, Livia, padre me pidió que viniera porque Al…

—En ese caso, ¿tanto te costaba decírnoslo? Sabes que por Al, Tiberius te hubiera dado el permiso. No entiendo esa manía tuya de actuar primero y pensar después.

—Normalmente, Al es el que piensa antes de actuar.

Livia suspiró, meneando la cabeza y echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

Se hallaban en el Gard, en una habitación que a Getty le resultó terriblemente familiar. Tras observarla con mucho cuidado, descubrió que era aquella en la que conociera a Rafael, más de dos años atrás, cuando apenas estaba sumergiéndose en el mundo de los cazadores de sombras y no se imaginaba todo lo que le tocaría vivir.

Por lo que la rubia entendió, ocurrió exactamente lo que supuso Alphonse: Jessamine los había delatado con Kit. El ser un fantasma, por lo visto, daba un montón de ventajas, aunque Getty no tenía ganas de llegar a descubrirlas. Jamás.

Unos pasos más allá, al fondo de la habitación, Tiberius y Kit estaban hablando con Alphonse en voz baja. Por las expresiones de los adultos, lo que el muchacho les estaba contando no debía agradarles en absoluto, porque sus rostros permanecían impávidos y lo único que podía delatar algo de su sentir eran sus ojos, fijos en Alphonse como pidiéndole que los mirara, cosa que éste no había hecho en todo ese tiempo.

—Getty, tendré que avisarle a Julie de esto.

Vaya, Livia había acabado con Rafael y ahora le tocaba a ella. La jovencita hizo un mohín, pensando que era una lástima que los hubieran pescado justo cuando llegaban al Gard.

—Sí, claro, avísale. ¿Qué más da? Ella no me habría dicho nada ni aunque preguntara.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enojada con tu madre?

Getty se negó a responder. Era demasiado complejo desenmarañar sus sentimientos sobre lo sucedido, como para encima tener que intentar explicárselos a una adulta.

—Liam, también vamos a avisarles a tus padres, no creas que me he olvidado de ti.

—De acuerdo, Livia.

Apenada, Getty inmediatamente se puso un paso delante de Liam.

—Él no tuvo la culpa, Livia. Yo lo traje.

—¿En serio?

—¡No! —Replicó Liam, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Quise venir porque Getty venía.

—Liam, has sonado como un _parabatai_ , ¿sabías? —Livia sonrió por un momento con cierta indulgencia, antes de regresar a su actitud seria—. Que se lleven tan bien, no significa que…

—¿Podemos ser eso? —Preguntó Liam, elevando su voz para ser bien escuchado.

—¿Qué? —A Getty la tomó por sorpresa—. Espera, ¿quieres que seamos _parabatai_?

—Yo… Sí. ¿Tú no?

Getty sacudió la cabeza, confundida.

—Podemos hablarlo luego, ¿sí? —Pidió, sonriendo un poco—. Cuando ya no haya líos.

Liam se encogió de hombros antes de asentir, aunque algo le decía a Getty que no se olvidaría del tema fácilmente.

¡Por el Ángel! ¿De dónde habría sacado Liam semejante idea? No tenían ni dos meses de haberse conocido. Aunque, si no recordaba mal, Rafael le había contado que él no se demoró ni una semana en querer que Alphonse fuera su _parabatai_ , aunque tardó meses en sacarle el sí.

— _¡Diablos!_ Lo que hace una runa, ¿eh, Liam? —Bromeó Rafael, sonriendo de lado.

Era obvia referencia a que la primera runa del niño Carstairs se la había hecho Getty, pero ella juraría que eso no era suficiente.

—Dejen ese tema por la paz —intervino Livia, con aire severo—. Les aviso que estarán castigados en cuanto volvamos a Londres. Ahora, sean buenos y vayan a sentarse, voy a enterarme de qué pasó con Al.

Los otros tres asintieron y fueron a ocupar unas sillas de madera, una junto a la otra, quedando de cara a donde los adultos rodeaban a Alphonse. Para sorpresa de Getty, el pequeño grupo bajó todavía más el volumen de su charla, cosa que consiguió frustrarla.

—A ver, Liam, ¿eso fue en serio? —Preguntó Rafael.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Eso que le dijiste a Livia! ¿De verdad quieres ser _parabatai_? Y de Getty, además.

El niño apenas tardó cinco segundos, más o menos, en asentir con la cabeza.

—En ese caso, piénsalo bien —recomendó Rafael, que sonreía de forma tenue, indicando así que estaba feliz por su amiguito y al mismo tiempo, era sincero en lo que decía—. Quitando que Getty acepte o no…

—¡Oye! —Soltó ella.

—… Sabes que un _parabatai_ es para toda la vida. Si tienes dudas, pregúntale a tu padre.

—¿Tu padre fue _parabatai_? —Se interesó Getty, dejando de mirar a Alphonse.

—Sí, hace mucho, cuando conoció a mi madre. Antes de ser un Hermano Silencioso. Su _parabatai_ se llamaba William, como yo.

Getty frunció el ceño. Había oído, por supuesto, parte de la historia de James Carstairs, pero en ese momento, no recordaba el haber escuchado de su _parabatai_. Sin embargo, si lo decía Liam, confiaba en que era cierto, más porque su amigo fue nombrado en honor de esa persona.

—De todas formas, no creo que ahora tengamos tiempo de pensar en eso —acotó Rafael, frunciendo el ceño y levantándose de golpe.

Por inercia, Getty lo imitó y Liam la siguió al instante siguiente. Los otros cuatro habían dejado de hablar y sus semblantes no invitaban a imaginar buenas noticias.

—Bien, les diré qué pasará —empezó Tiberius, adoptando ese tono de mando que Rafael solía llamar «modo Director»—. Al, tienes reunión con June, así que te quedarás. Rafael, como parece imposible que te separes de tu _parabatai_ , te quedarás con él, así que procurarás ser de ayuda. Getty, te llevarás a Liam a casa de tu madre.

—¿Eso dónde es? —Quiso saber ella, antes de espetar—. Momento, ¿mi madre tiene una casa aquí, en Alacante?

—Al oeste. Es el número quince de Cherub Lane. Es la casa de los Beauvale en la ciudad, así que de cierta manera, es de tu madre. Livia, Kit y yo iremos a informarnos mejor acerca de ese intento de juicio en contra de Thorwyn…

—¿Intento de juicio? —Musitó Liam, confuso.

—No debe ser un juicio normal —aseguró Getty, también bajando la voz.

—… En cuanto acabemos, nos reuniremos en casa de Julie, antes de regresar a Londres.

Todos empezaron a asentir con la cabeza cuando llamaron a la puerta, lo cual desconcertó lo suficiente a Tiberius como para que Kit se apurara en decir.

—Adelante.

Al abrirse la puerta, quien se asomó fue la Inquisidora en persona, arrugando la frente ante quienes había encontrado adentro.

—No sabía que era reunión familiar —dijo ella, entrando completamente en la habitación y al fijarse en Rafael, arqueó una ceja—. Vaya que tus padres te conocen, muchacho.

—¿Disculpe? —Rafael estaba sonrojándose al ser el objeto de atención de la Inquisidora.

—Alec me comentó que te pidió venir.

—¿Ves, Livia? ¡Te lo dije! —El muchacho se volvió hacia la adulta Blackthorn, quien lo miró con las cejas en alto.

—No voy a preguntar qué ha pasado aquí. Alphonse, ¿estás listo?

El recién nombrado, muy pálido según Getty, se limitó a asentir, adelantándose para quedar junto a June, pero con la distancia de un par de pasos entre ellos.

—Se los devolveré lo antes posible —prometió June, mirando a Kit y a Tiberius por turnos.

—Gracias. ¿Podrías decirnos dónde podemos hallar a los Centuriones?

—Sí, claro. Algunos están con Kyoushirou en su despacho y a los demás, los verán afuera, delante de la puerta. Parece que están esperando para atacar —añadió la mujer, despectiva.

—Muy bien. Si acaban pronto, Al, ya sabes dónde reunirte con nosotros.

Alphonse asintió, tragando en seco antes de seguir a June fuera de la habitación y seguido de cerca por Rafael, quien se despidió agitando una mano en alto.

Cuando Kit le hizo señas para que también saliera, Getty supo que por el momento, no se enteraría de nada más, así que rogó porque las cosas salieran mejor de lo que Alphonse esperaba.

—&—

El despacho del Inquisidor en turno, en este caso Inquisidora, ponía nervioso a Alphonse.

No era por el ambiente en él, que increíblemente, resultaba modesto e invitaba a confiar en su actual ocupante. Unos cuantos tapices narraban la Historia Nefilim, incluso la Contemporánea, si se fijaba en uno donde aparecía la familia de Rafael. Por cierto, notó a su _parabatai_ sonreír con orgullo, lo más discreto que pudo, al distinguir la figura de su padre Alec en uno de los tapices.

El que Rafael estuviera con él, por más infantil que fuera, le daba valor. No tenía idea de que pasar por toda aquella situación acabaría con él, haciendo que no pudiera mantenerse en calma, pero debía agradecer que el Emisario… Que _Alec_ le pidiera a Rafael que acudiera. Estaba tan acostumbrado a lidiar solo con ese tipo de cosas, que tendía a olvidar que ya tenía gente que podría y _querría_ ser su apoyo, siendo el primero su preciado _parabatai_.

«Nunca voy a querer a nadie como te quiero a ti.»

La frase vino a su mente cuando se centró en Rafael. La había leído en uno de los diarios de su padre, indicando que se la había dedicado su propio _parabatai_ , y no pudo dejar de darle la razón a Edward Longford. A un _parabatai_ se le tenía un afecto que no comprendía nadie, ni siquiera otro que también tuviera _parabatai_ , porque cada dúo era único, en una muy especial forma. Podía verlo a diario en Kit y Livia, y también en los que había conocido desde que tenía memoria. Además, trasladando la frase de Edward Longford a otro contexto, podía jurar que quería a cada persona en su vida de manera especial, sin demeritar a ninguna por ello.

—Buenas noches. Les agradezco que vinieran y lamento la demora.

June se dirigía a las personas sentadas en torno a una pequeña mesa redonda, a un metro de su escritorio. Reconoció enseguida el dorado cabello de Soleil Glace, la ancha espalda de Yves Roux y los acerados ojos de Claude Sangbleu.

—¿Estás bien?

La pregunta de Claude, acompañada de un inesperado _mon fils_ que le dedicó sin usar la voz, hizo que Alphonse sintiera un repentino nudo en la garganta. Asintió a duras penas, de nuevo recordando ciertas anotaciones que su padre hizo respecto al vampiro y prometiéndose conversar a solas con éste en cuanto tuviera la ocasión.

—No tienes buen aspecto, querido —rebatió Soleil con suavidad.

—No se preocupe, _madame_. De verdad.

—En cuanto terminemos, deberías revisarlo, Yves.

—Por mí no hay inconveniente, Soleil. Es cierto que no se ve tan bien como en Año Nuevo.

Atónita, June paseó la vista de los subterráneos hacia Alphonse, antes de carraspear.

—Vamos a ocuparnos del asunto en cuestión, por favor. Tomen asiento, chicos.

Alphonse asintió, dando un paso hacia la primera silla vacía que localizó, pero Rafael lo tomó del brazo sin previo aviso, ocasionándole un respingo. No se calmó hasta que se dio cuenta que lo guiaba a dos sillas desocupadas y juntas, entre Soleil y Claude.

— _Gracias_.

— _Cuando quieras_.

Alphonse notó las miradas de extrañeza de los otros al oírlos hablar en español, pero no le preocuparon. En ese momento, apenas podía concentrarse en lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

— _Madame_ Inquisidora me dijo…

—June, Alphonse, si eres tan amable.

—Ah, sí, lo siento, es solo que…

—Por favor, solo June. Eso va también para ti, Rafael.

—Gracias, June. Al, ¿qué decías?

—¿Eh? Ah, lo siento. _Madame_ … June, ella me dijo que necesitaban hablar conmigo.

Miró por turnos a los subterráneos más importantes de París, preguntándose por enésima vez qué requerían de él con tanta urgencia.

—Yo no lo diría así —indicó Soleil, dedicándole una mirada de reproche que, increíblemente, también contenía un deje de afecto—. _Queremos_ hablar contigo, Alphonse. Hay una diferencia.

Sí, Alphonse lo sabía, pero eso solo consiguió que su concentración vacilara.

—Yo… ¿Y de qué quieren hablar?

—En primer lugar, nos estamos asegurando de que estés bien con el asunto de los Verlac.

Alphonse se giró hacia la derecha, donde encontró a Claude con una expresión que, para muchos, sería de frialdad absoluta, pero creyó entrever algo más en sus ojos, un destello de inconfundible odio que, por fortuna, no estaba dirigido a él.

—No supe que habían escapado hasta hace unos días, así que…

—Espera, ¿es en serio? —Yves Roux, de mostrarse sereno y atento, pasó enseguida a arrugar la frente y mirar a la Inquisidora—. ¿Por qué?

—Los Hermanos Silenciosos pidieron discreción en el asunto. Además, estos chicos son menores de edad, no están autorizados a estar enterados, no en este punto. Lo que por cierto, me tiene intrigada, ¿quién les dijo lo de los Verlac?

—Pues… —Rafael intentó no verse demasiado culpable, pero los nervios se le notaban.

—Escuché a _père_ mencionándolo y luego a los Centuriones, antes de… de lo de Thorwyn.

Alphonse había inventado la excusa sobre la marcha, pero pareció funcionar, porque June no duró demasiado con el ceño fruncido.

—Un segundo, ¿Thorwyn? —Soleil arqueó las cejas, perspicaz.

—Es el padre de Alwyn —indicó Yves, lo que le granjeó miradas confusas hasta que él se encogió de hombros y aclaró—. Él me lo dijo una vez, hace un tiempo.

—Es un hada, ¿no? —Aventuró la bruja.

—Sí, Thorwyn es un hada. Un hada de la Corte Noseelie. Un integrante de la Cacería.

A una, los líderes subterráneos miraron a June con pasmo, para luego fijarse en Alphonse, quien se sentía más incómodo de lo normal atrayendo tanta atención.

—Debí suponerlo, con esos ojos… —masculló Claude, sin pensar—. ¿Qué le pasó a Thorwyn exactamente? Porque es por él que te ves así, ¿no?

— _Monsieur_ Sangbleu, eso no…

—Claude, Alphonse. Déjalo en Claude.

—Señora, caballeros, si pudiéramos concentrarnos en lo que hemos venido a discutir…

La petición de June fue atendida a regañadientes.

—Ya hablaremos de esto —prometió Claude, mirando a Alphonse con severidad, a modo de advertencia, antes de señalar—. Lo segundo que queremos es que nos confirmes si es verdad lo de Jean–Luc Beauvale.

—¿Si es verdad qué?

—Que no lo acusaste de nada en la investigación que se le hizo.

—No tenía por qué hacerlo. Se lo dije y le prometí…

Claude lo cortó con un ademán desdeñoso, en tanto Yves fruncía el ceño y Soleil se cruzaba de brazos, en actitud retadora, antes de dirigirse a June.

—Si Alphonse no acusó a Jean–Luc Beauvale de nada, nosotros solicitamos su renuncia al cargo de director del Instituto.

—¿Tienen idea de lo que eso significa? —June observó, detenidamente y por turnos, a cada uno de los subterráneos, como si quisiera descifrar si le estaban jugando una mala broma.

—No vamos a confiar en alguien que no veía lo que le hacían a un niño en su propio Instituto —sentenció Yves, mostrando parte de su lado licántropo al torcer la boca en una mueca de disgusto—. Un niño que, para más señas, es hijo de dos personas que los tres apreciamos.

—No pueden darme esa razón.

—Ah, entonces si hace unos años, hubiera venido diciéndole que tenía a uno de sus niños desangrándose en mi consultorio, ¿lo habría creído?

—¿De qué está hablando?

— _Monsieur_ Roux, Jean–Luc no tuvo nada qué ver en eso —intervino Alphonse, intuyendo a dónde quería llegar el otro e intentando por todos los medios que el conflicto no pasara a mayores—. Ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad en esas fechas.

—Puedes llamarme Yves, Alphonse. Tu abuelo y tu padre siempre fueron honorables conmigo, no lo olvido. Pero esto no tiene que ver únicamente contigo.

—Ya no confiamos en Beauvale, así de sencillo—aseguró Soleil, en tono severo y sin descruzar los brazos—. No después de todo lo que ha pasado. Si ustedes, cazadores de sombras —señaló a June con un gesto de cabeza—, no hallan que hizo algo mal, está bien, pero no pensamos volver a creerle.

— _Madame_ , eso…

—Eso lo comprendo —aseguró June, lo cual hizo que Rafael y Alphonse intercambiaran gestos de suspicacia—. Pasaré su solicitud a Kyoushirou. Créanlo o no, él ya había previsto que podía pasar algo así. El problema es que no tenemos a nadie adecuado que pueda reemplazar a Jean–Luc y, por si no lo sabían, tenemos el Instituto de París en gran estima, no queremos que se le descuide ni un solo día.

—Han tardado años en ver cómo nos tratan allí, ¿y ahora nos salen con que pondrán un director competente en la Cité? —Claude mostró un gesto de lo más fiero, que dejaba ver su naturaleza vampírica de forma escalofriante.

—Es todo lo que podemos prometer.

—Estaríamos dispuestos a confiar de nuevo en el Instituto si Alphonse está allí.

Soleil dejó caer la bomba sin previo aviso, cambiando su postura a una menos rígida, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa y jugueteando distraídamente con los dedos, haciendo surgir diminutas chispas doradas.

—¿Es una broma? —En aquella ocasión, June no se preocupó en ocultar su estupefacción.

—No, no lo es. Creemos que es una petición legítima. En el hijo de Jérôme sí confiamos.

—¿No se están dejando llevar por algún tipo de…? Bueno, favoritismo. Estoy consciente de que este muchacho ni siquiera debería estar aquí…

—¿Qué cosa? —Se exaltó Yves, mientras que Claude se mostraba ofendido.

—… Porque según reportes de la Academia, destacó tanto que ahora mismo, podría ser uno de los mejores Centuriones de su generación…

—Eso es verdad —apuntó Rafael, dirigiéndose a Soleil.

—… Sin embargo, lo que ustedes están sugiriendo no lo va a aceptar nadie.

—¿Solo quieren que esté allí?

Alphonse había analizado lo que Soleil y los otros pedían y creía haber hallado una solución que, tal vez, ayudaría a ambas partes. Solo esperaba no haberse equivocado en sus conclusiones.

—Si te refieres a que vuelvas a ser parte del Instituto de París, sí, eso queremos.

La respuesta de Soleil lo calmó, por lo cual asintió.

— _Madame_ … Lo siento, June…

—No te disculpes, Alphonse. ¿Qué pasa?

—Si lo que quieren es que esté de nuevo en el Enclave de París, eso puedo hacerlo.

—¿Al? —Rafael lo miró como si le hubiera aparecido otra cabeza.

—No prometo quedarme para siempre —aclaró Alphonse, tragando saliva y colocando las manos en su regazo, por debajo de la mesa, para que no notaran el temblor en ellas—. Casi toda mi familia está en Londres y la de mi _parabatai_ , en Nueva York —alcanzó a captar un gesto de gratitud y orgullo de Rafael, antes de seguir—, pero puedo estar allí una temporada, en lo que todo esto… —sintió otro nudo en la garganta, pero uno muy desagradable, antes de poder hablar de nuevo—, en lo que las cosas se calman. No sé si realmente eso ayudará, pero intentaré que sea así, al menos mientras se decide si van a reemplazar a Jean–Luc o no.

—¿No quieres ir a París? Dinos la verdad.

Alphonse observó a Claude, que ya no parecía ni remotamente enfadado. Su rostro reflejaba una paciencia infinita y se preguntó, sintiendo una punzada de añoranza, si habría puesto esa cara cuando Perenelle era niña… cuando él mismo era niño, de haber sabido quién era su padre.

—Al Instituto no quiero volver —indicó con cautela—. Ir a París… eso es distinto.

Para los subterráneos, eso pareció ser suficiente. Cada uno, a su modo, le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo, como diciéndole que apreciaban muchísimo lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía, por supuesto, que el recuerdo de su padre estaba influenciándolos, pero Alphonse no pudo evitar sentir que, además, los tres lo querían a él, aunque sinceramente, no había hecho gran cosa para ganarse su aprecio ni su aprobación.

—Si llegamos a un acuerdo, Alphonse será nuestro enlace con ustedes —prometió June.

—Y yo —acotó Rafael, siendo él ahora quien se cruzara de brazos de manera obstinada.

—Rafael, no creo que…

—June, si esperas que deje a mi _parabatai_ ir solo a París, voy a creer que estás loca.

La aludida, lejos de ofenderse por semejante respuesta, suspiró con resignación.

—Tendré que hablarlo con sus respectivos padres, ya que todavía son menores de edad. Mientras tanto, ¿podemos contar con su apoyo en París?

June se dirigió a los subterráneos, quienes intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir, uno por uno, con toda la prudencia que eran capaces de mostrar. Alphonse, de ese modo, supo que estaban confiando en la Inquisidora porque él parecía confiar en ella, lo que aumentó el peso sobre sus hombros. Cerró las manos con tal fuerza, que los nudillos casi se pusieron blancos, al tiempo que intentaba, sin éxito, no acordarse de Thorwyn y aquello que le esperaba.

—¿Ahora sí podemos saber qué pasa con Thorwyn? —Preguntó Yves inesperadamente.

—Thorwyn de la Cacería Salvaje ha sido acusado de asesinato y secuestro en perjuicio de cazadores de sombras. El Escolamántico planea ejecutarlo mañana.

La respuesta de June causó revuelo, pero Alphonse apenas fue consciente de éste. Bien sabía que tendría que escoger algún día, pero no creyó que iba a sentirse así.

—¿Sin juicio? —Soltó Soleil, sin nada de su habitual control de sí misma.

—Juicio ha tenido, aunque si fuera por mí, habría durado más y se habrían presentado más pruebas, por ambas partes. Los procedimientos del Escolamántico…

—No vamos a confiar en el Escolamántico si no hay un juicio justo —advirtió Claude.

—¿A ustedes por qué les importa la suerte de ese caballero hada?

—¿Lo está preguntando en serio? —Soleil vio a la Inquisidora como si pensara que tenía la perspicacia de una piedra.

—Es el padre de Alwyn —repitió Yves, esta vez moderando su voz grave todo lo que pudo—. Por si no lo sabe, Alwyn es nuestro contacto hada. Si podemos hacer algo para no perjudicarlo, lo haremos. Ustedes tampoco deberían perjudicarlo, es el contacto hada del Instituto desde hace años, pero como allí no lo ayudaron, no se ha reportado desde que regresó a este plano.

—¿Ayudarlo a qué?

Yves apretó los labios, clara señal de que estaba conteniendo la respuesta que tenía en la punta de la lengua, hasta que suspiró e indicó.

—Eso no me corresponde decirlo. Deben tenerlo registrado. Alphonse, ¿Jean–Luc o alguien en el Instituto no te dijo qué pasó con Alwyn hace unos treinta años?

Alphonse sintió que se le secaba la boca. Sabía de qué hablaba Yves, pero no estaba seguro de que debiera decirlo. Había sido complicado digerirlo, junto con todo lo que había descubierto recientemente, así que no se veía capaz de repetirlo.

—Alphonse, si sabes algo, te pido que lo digas —June se expresaba con corrección, al mismo tiempo que procuraba ser amable. El muchacho podía jurar que la Inquisidora no se tomaba esa molestia cuando alguna de sus funciones estaba en juego.

—Lo siento, es que… Únicamente sé lo que mencionó Jean–Luc y lo que Alwyn me contó.

—¿Qué fue?

—Alwyn tuvo problemas con… La Cacería Salvaje lo quería para algo. No sabía para qué. Fue al Instituto, pero allí no quisieron ayudarlo, así que desapareció, porque amenazaron… Dieron a entender que si no aceptaba, le harían daño a… Fue antes de que naciera mi madre.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Tienes una fecha más exacta?

—Eso… Fue antes del Levantamiento.

—Alphonse, ¿no estarás pensando que…?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

—No, June. El proyecto de Regeneración de las hadas es reciente. Al menos, eso es lo que saben Thorwyn y Alwyn. Podrían averiguar más, ellos y Perenelle, si van de nuevo a Feéra, pero…

—¡No digas eso, Al! ¿Sabes lo que les podría pasar si…?

—Lo sé, Rafe. Pero piénsalo, ¿quiénes mejor que hadas para andar entre hadas?

—Pues si ejecutan a su padre, Alwyn no estará nada dispuesto a ir en nuestro nombre.

—¿Qué dices de Perenelle?

—Nelly tal vez quiera, por la amnistía que le concedieron, aunque no me guste, pero como se ve que se ha encariñado con Thorwyn, si lo ejecutan…

Alphonse se encogió de hombros, conteniendo a duras penas el inconveniente que había detectado en las palabras de su _parabatai_.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. June, con un suspiro cansado, miró su reloj y frunció el ceño, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Quién será a esta hora? —La oyeron mascullar, antes de asomar la cabeza fuera del despacho—. ¿Quién…? ¡Alec! ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Cambio de planes, June —indicó el nombrado, al que no veían los que permanecían sentados—. Sobre el hada Thorwyn, necesitamos a todos los del Salón de los Acuerdos y a su hijo, si acepta regresar.

—Se fue a París, ¿no? Le enviaré un mensaje de fuego, pero ¿por qué la prisa?

—Julie Beauvale solicitó que Thorwyn presente una defensa antes de ser ejecutado y exigió saber las circunstancias que rodearon el asesinato de su hermana.

Al oír eso, Alphonse se preguntó, con un deje de esperanza, si acaso Thorwyn podría haberse equivocado con su último vistazo al porvenir.


	37. Los deseos de ese corazón tuyo

**XXXVII. Los deseos de ese corazón tuyo.**

 _«Los sueños son verdad mientras duran, y ¿no vivimos todos en sueños?»_

 _Alfred Tennyson._

 _Febrero de 2025._

París era una ciudad que seguía sumergida en el invierno, con aquel viento helado y las nubes amenazando con descargar una nevada.

El mensaje de fuego tomó a Alwyn por sorpresa. Era una suerte el estar desayunando en _L'Étoile_ , o habría llamado demasiado la atención el destello ígneo por encima de él.

—¿Qué es eso?

Alwyn rara vez estaba acompañado, pero en esa ocasión, habría preferido lo contrario.

—Un mensaje de fuego. Lo usan mucho los cazadores de sombras y los brujos.

—¿Crees que sea de Alphonse?

—Probablemente.

Al desdoblar el papel, Alwyn tuvo que admitir que se había equivocado. La caligrafía era muy recta y cuidada, en nada parecida a las letras de trazo elegante y aspecto apurado que usara su nieto. Nieto… Se preguntó cómo estaría en ese momento, sobre todo cuando procedió a leer lo enviado y comprendió lo que quería decir.

—¿Qué pasa? Te has puesto pálido.

—Debe ser grave. Así te pones tú también.

Aclarándose la garganta, Alwyn pasó el mensaje a su compañía.

—Quieren que vaya a Alacante —indicó.

—¿Por qué? Acabas de salir de allí, ¿qué quieren…?

—¡Ay, por Dios! Vas a ir, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que si hago algo para evitar…

—¡A mí no me importaría! A ti tampoco, admítelo. Y que Dios me perdone, pero Alphonse es el que menos problemas tendría en cambiar de lugar con Thorwyn.

—Eso es desafiar al destino, Amélie.

Alwyn había hecho su reconvención en tono suave, queriendo dar a entender que estaba de acuerdo con lo recién oído, aunque no le gustara nada. Al otro lado de la mesa que ocupaban, Amélie Poquelin lo miró con aire comprensivo, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse.

—«El destino existe porque existimos nosotros» —dijo, como si cada una de esas palabras le fuera especialmente valiosa—. Solía decírmelo Jérôme, papá, porque él también temía morir en cualquier momento, pero hacía cuanto podía por estar conmigo… y con Alphonse, cuando supo que venía en camino. ¿Tú crees que Thorwyn no querría…?

—Lo quiere, Amélie. Sé que quiere vivir. Pero…

—¡Solo inténtenlo! Yo no puedo hacer gran cosa, pero ustedes…

Alwyn suspiró, observando de reojo que los pocos parroquianos madrugadores no les estuvieran prestando atención. A continuación, asintió una sola vez con la cabeza.

—¿No puedo opinar en esto? ¿Qué, es porque no soy…?

—¡No digas tonterías! Puedes opinar, Étienne. Es más, te pido que lo hagas. Cualquier idea es bienvenida. Sabes que no soy muy buena con los acertijos.

—Pero te encantan las novelas de misterio y aprender todas esas frases en idiomas que yo no entiendo, admítelo.

Étienne Poquelin sonrió tras lanzarle esa pulla a su hermana, cosa que Alwyn contempló con cierta nostalgia. De haber sido las cosas distintas, habría visto escenas así desde hacía años. De no arriesgar demasiado desafiando a quienes lo perseguían, se habría quedado en París, con su dulce Anne, su preciosa Amélie y el buen hijo que, deseaba, fuera Étienne para él.

Aquello, descubrió Alwyn, fue muy similar a la situación actual. En aquel entonces, había _visto_ algo, enfureciendo con ello y cambiándolo deliberadamente, sin importar qué pasaba con él. Thorwyn, sospechaba, debió _ver_ que uno de su sangre moría y en cuanto decidió ocupar su lugar, la historia fue diferente, pudo _ver_ que sus acciones dieron resultado y los había salvado.

Se preguntó, con cierta ironía, si Thorwyn no pensó que ellos harían lo mismo por él.

—Amélie, ¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos hace unos días?

—Étienne, hablamos todos los días.

—Me refiero a hace poco. Cuando fui por ti al trabajo, me contaste que te llamó Alphonse por teléfono antes de llegar al café y después te pusiste… Ya sabes cómo. Dio escalofríos.

—¿Qué dije?

Étienne frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria. Amélie arqueaba una ceja, expectante, mientras que Alwyn se preguntó si, por alguna buenaventura, sería su pequeña quien les daría una solución.

—Espero recordarlo bien. Era algo como… «Si el manantial derrama su propia sangre, el ciclo se romperá».

—¿El «manantial»? ¿De verdad dije algo así?

Amélie recibió un asentimiento de su hermano, por lo cual quedó más confundida que nunca. Alwyn, en cambio, reflexionó la frase, queriendo hallarle algún sentido, pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión hasta que un leve tintineo proveniente de su hija lo hizo dar un respingo.

—Amélie —llamó, en voz baja y con un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, esto! —Ella miró hacia su pecho, sonriendo mientras se quitaba una cadena del cuello para pasársela a Alwyn—. Es tu relicario y el anillo de Jérôme.

—¿Es el anillo familiar de él?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Por toda respuesta, Alwyn les mostró el anillo en la palma de su mano, inerte e inofensivo, brillante a la luz de aquel nublado día. A los pocos segundos, las expresiones de los otros dos confirmaron que lo habían comprendido.

La joya tenía grabado el emblema de los Montclaire, un manantial coronando un monte.

—&—

Si Thorwyn no recordaba mal, el dicho mundano era «la tercera es la vencida».

Sin embargo, estaba comenzando a cansarse de ser el centro de atención en sitios tan públicos, rodeado de ojos inmisericordes y presencias frías. Nadie allí hablaría a su favor ni aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello, estaba seguro.

Por lo menos, le quedaba el consuelo de que sería la última vez.

Rememoró lo que sabía, lo que había _visto_ , para confirmar que nada estuviera donde no debía. Hasta el momento, no debía preocuparse.

Había escuchado de aquel sitio. Era donde se reunía la Clave en pleno, lo cual explicaba sus dimensiones y el que se dispusiera de tantos asientos. Debían haber convocado a todos los que pudieron, por eso no lo ejecutaron en cuanto Julie Beauvale hizo su acusación. No esperaba menos, en realidad. Contaba con la concurrencia.

Las ejecuciones siempre le habían parecido espectáculos grotescos.

Lo habían colocado delante de quienes, ahora sabía, eran el Consejo actual: el Cónsul, la Inquisidora, los representantes subterráneos y el Emisario. Unos minutos atrás, se había acercado al grupo un hombre rubio con el broche de los Centuriones prendido en el pecho, pero fue despachado por el Cónsul tras un breve diálogo, lo cual hizo que el Centurión pusiera una mueca fiera cuando se iba. El Cónsul no pudo verla, pero Thorwyn sí y, aunque no podía usar el _don_ a voluntad, supo que eso traería consecuencias.

Los Centuriones, de hecho, habían procurado ocupar las filas delanteras, sin molestarse en disimular su satisfacción por lo que iba a ocurrir, ni tampoco en esconder que iban armados. No le extrañaban las armas, lo que llamó su atención fue que las lucieran de esa manera, como si no les preocupara que los demás supieran a qué se enfrentaban. Los Centuriones, concluyó, ya no eran los mismos de antaño, o al menos la mayoría: junto al hermano de Flecha de elfo, vio a unos pocos que no estaban en absoluto contentos con el ambiente generado por sus camaradas.

Poco a poco, las fisonomías a su alrededor fueron llenándole la mente de recuerdos. Cuando vivió en París, su amigo cazador de sombras era bastante elocuente en cuanto a la gente que lo rodeaba, sobre todo de aquellos que dejaban en él una profunda impresión, ya fuera por sus acciones o por su fama. Algunos rasgos físicos perduraban a través de las generaciones, juraba Jean–Louis al tiempo que frotaba entre sus dedos un mechón de pelo rubio, pero en otras ocasiones, las variaciones eran tales que no podían evitar destacar. Thorwyn tuvo que darle la razón al distinguir a un rubio que, por un largo segundo, le recordó precisamente a Jean–Louis, aunque por lo que escuchó, su apellido era Herondale.

Jean–Louis… Pensar en él era triste, dolorosamente triste. Su querido amigo había confiado en un futuro donde el Mundo de las Sombras fuera más unido, en el cual los cazadores de sombras comprendieran que no podían vivir demasiado aislados o perderían la batalla contra los demonios. Jean–Louis y su amada Eloise habrían sido felices al contemplar a los representantes subterráneos y seguramente apoyarían sin titubear el uso de cierta runa de la que había oído una vez, pero también habrían llorado de rabia e impotencia por lo que le pasaba al último de sus descendientes, el excelente muchacho que de lejos, lucía exactamente como Jean–Louis, pero poseía el oscuro cabello de Eloise… y unos ojos subterráneos que parecían atraerle la desgracia.

¿Lo perdonaría Jean–Louis por haber mezclado su sangre con la de su familia? No tenía forma de saberlo. Es más, eso era de las pocas cosas que no había podido _ver_ , sorprendiéndose bastante cuando hizo las conexiones. Era una broma cruel del destino, suponía, porque no se había ensañado con él lo suficiente.

Dependía de él que la sangre de Jean–Louis no se extinguiera, aunque no estaría en peligro si no fuera su propia sangre también.

En ese momento, un pequeño revuelo lo animó a levantar la cabeza, solo lo suficiente como para mirar uno de los extremos de la sala, donde sabía que había una puerta de acceso.

Alwyn acababa de llegar, seguido por Perenelle y parte de los refugiados de la Clave.

Cuando el Emisario indicó que se le permitiría presentar una defensa, a Thorwyn no se le ocurrió que eso incluyera testigos de sus acciones, pero al segundo siguiente, se reprendió por no considerar la posibilidad. La Clave había avanzado un poco, pese a todo, así que quizá algo de los procedimientos mundanos los estaba beneficiando a través de sus últimas generaciones de Ascendidos. Agradecía, por una vez, el haberse interesado en el plano mundano, aunque estuviera en la Cacería Salvaje. Esa actitud pudo acarrearle un fuerte castigo, pero que por algún motivo, su Líder no lo había condenado en cuanto se enteró de ella.

Alwyn y sus acompañantes fueron a sentarse lo más apartados que pudieron de los Centuriones, lo que no podía reprocharles. Solo el chico Blackthorn y dos o tres que charlaban con él, les dedicaron miradas agradables a los mestizos. En cambio, lo sorprendió ver a unos pocos cazadores de sombras ofrecer sus asientos a los recién llegados, entablando conversaciones que los mestizos siguieron sin problema, incluso hasta parecían aliviados y contentos de que se les tuviera semejante consideración.

Sí, definitivamente, Jean–Louis y Eloise habían tenido algo de razón.

Otro revuelo, esta vez en un tono más frío, hizo que Thorwyn volviera a mirar por la puerta, preguntándose qué había llamado tanto la atención de aquella forma, que incluso a él incomodaba.

Alphonse recién iba entrando, en compañía de su _parabatai_.

Los rumores no tardaron en llegarle a Thorwyn, entre los cuales destacaban referencias burlonas de los ojos de Alphonse y frases hirientes sobre que el chico no debería estar entre ellos, pero no precisamente porque fuera menor de edad. No debería haberse sorprendido, pero así fue, ya que fue un duro golpe a la reciente convicción de que sus antiguos amigos cazadores de sombras agradecerían los cambios en la Clave. Pero claro, las personas no podían evolucionar todas de la misma forma y seguramente los que rechazaban a Alphonse por su ascendencia feérica, venían de una larga línea de gente que también lo haría, lo cual le pareció un desperdicio de potencial para el progreso de esos mortales.

—Buenos días.

El saludo del Cónsul llamó la atención de todo el mundo. Los pocos que seguían de pie, algo apartados de los asientos, se apresuraron a ocupar uno y poner expresiones serias.

—Antes que nada, agradezco la presencia de todos, pese a la premura del llamado.

Hubo unos cuantos bufidos de los más jóvenes, pero nada más.

—Ahora, procederé a detallar el asunto que nos ha reunido hoy…

Thorwyn se permitió distraerse solo un poco, en lo que el Cónsul hacía lectura oficial de quién era y de qué se le acusaba. No era información nueva para él y si sus suposiciones eran correctas, la mencionada defensa de su persona no la realizaría él, no por completo.

—Tiene la palabra Julie Christine Beauvale, la parte acusadora.

Arqueando una ceja, Thorwyn observó a la pálida rubia que se puso de pie en la primera fila, en el extremo más cercano a la puerta. No se veía bien de salud, tal como la viera antes, pero solo en ese momento su memoria le dijo que era de esperarse, tras todo lo que había pasado.

—A todos los reunidos, les digo que mi petición es simple. Este Cazador es el responsable de la muerte de mi hermana, una de las que defendían a nuestros niños en el Salón de los Acuerdos, durante la Guerra Oscura. Quiero oír de su boca cómo pasó. Quiero que todos sepamos qué lo llevó a ello, confirmando así su culpa.

La mujer se escuchaba dolida, lo que no era de extrañar. Thorwyn no tenía hermanos, no que él supiera, pero sí una familia, por lo que no podía culparla. A una seña del Emisario, Thorwyn se puso de pie con dificultad, dando un paso al frente, causando así un tintineo proveniente de los grilletes de hierro que lo sometían.

Había prometido no describir en voz alta ninguna de sus faltas como miembro de la Cacería Salvaje, pero eso no era lo mismo que haberlo jurado y bien mirado, ya no le debía lealtad más que a sus propias causas. Así, sin mirar a nadie en particular, procedió a narrar aquel día por segunda vez en su vida, amargo no solo para los cazadores de sombras, sino también para él.

Tras sus palabras, Thorwyn no se sentó. Esperó pacientemente a que alguien indicara el siguiente movimiento. Si iba a enfrentar su final, prefería que fuera de pie, aunque eso podría ser interpretado como una completa falta de arrepentimiento, lo cual estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

—En vista de las circunstancias, el Consejo recomienda modificar la acusación de asesinato, especificando que fue un crimen no premeditado.

El Cónsul se ganó unos cuantos abucheos ante eso, pero él los detuvo con un gesto. Thorwyn debió reconocer que el hombre tenía don de mando.

—Para la defensa del acusado, se han reunido personas cuyo testimonio validan la calidad moral del mismo. Bien es sabido que, en el caso de hadas puras, es mejor fiarnos de sus acciones que de sus palabras. Así pues, pueden comenzar.

El Emisario, tras aquel breve discurso, sacó una hoja de papel y leyó un nombre, que resultó ser el de uno de los refugiados de la Clave, quien se puso de pie con un gesto tímido, hasta que el Emisario, con voz firme y amable, lo invitó a hablar.

Thorwyn llegó a la conclusión de que los refugiados, como él, no acababan de confiar en la piedad de la Clave, sin importar cómo se presentara. Hasta el momento, los que se veían menos satisfechos de cómo iban las cosas eran varios de los Centuriones, que a cada frase que favoreciera a su prisionero, se mostraban más y más ceñudos, como si algo estuviera a punto de serles negado. De nuevo, Thorwyn se dijo que no debía preocuparse por ello y permanecer en su sitio, en su posición, convencido de que lo previsto no tardaría en suceder.

Finalmente, cierta persona se movió y lo que Thorwyn esperaba comenzó a pasar.

—¿Qué pasó cuando Julie desapareció? —Preguntó una voz en lo alto de los asientos, haciendo que varios se giraran para saber de quién se trataba—. Eso no lo ha explicado el hada. Exijo que diga qué pasó en esa ocasión y si es que sabe algo de cuando reapareció.

—¿A qué viene el interés, Gilbert Longford?

—Julie es mi familia. ¿Por qué no habría de interesarme?

Thorwyn dedujo, por la expresión de Julie, que Gilbert no le era agradable y que sospechaba de su repentino interés en el caso. Por una vez, estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

—Responda por favor, Thorwyn —pidió el Emisario.

Suspiró. Aquello se desviaba ligeramente de lo que esperaba, pero no le importaba.

—La cazadora de sombras me siguió aquella noche porque me reconoció como el autor de la muerte de su hermana —explicó lentamente, con prudencia—. No sabía que había cruzado a mi plano hasta que la apresaron a mis espaldas. Según lo que recuerdo, su orden fue que formara parte del proyecto de Regeneración, queriendo confirmar con ella lo que podría resultar de la descendencia de hijos del Ángel sin marcar.

—¿La orden de quién? —Fue la pregunta que hizo enseguida un Centurión de edad madura, al que Thorwyn reconoció con Sigmund Sedgewick—. De otra hada, seguro —añadió, en tono fanfarrón, creyéndose con la razón.

—Fue una orden de los suyos, Sigmund Sedgewick. Fue orden de un cazador de sombras.

Se hizo un silencio pesado, en parte incrédulo y en parte ofendido. Era evidente que, en lo concerniente a un daño contra los suyos, los cazadores de sombra tenían la vaga ilusión de que no podían traicionarse unos a otros.

—¿Podría reconocer a ese cazador de sombras si llega a oírlo de nuevo? —Inquirió enseguida la Inquisidora, mostrándose severa y lista para ir tras quien fuera que debiera ser llevado ante la justicia que ella defendía.

—Puedo, _madame_ Inquisidora.

—¿Llegó a verlo bien?

—Lo hice, _madame_ Inquisidora.

—Vea bien a la gente en esta sala y si está aquí, dígame quién fue.

El revuelo entre los ocupantes del lugar comenzó primero lento y fue en aumento, como el oleaje que se va desarrollando conforme una tormenta se desata sobre éste. Thorwyn fingió obedecer, porque no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. También eso lo tenía previsto, pero a pesar de sus intenciones, necesitaba unos pocos minutos para reunir valor.

Le era muy triste el despedirse de los latidos de su corazón.

—Allí, _madame_ Inquisidora. El que recién me ha interrogado.

Aunque tenía conocimiento de lo que seguía, Thorwyn no pudo evitar asombrarse al estarlo presenciando. No sabía a dónde dirigir los ojos, así que su instinto decidió por él, obligándolo a ver lo mismo que ya sabía, por más que lo lamentara.

Gilbert Longford hizo el amago de desenfundar un arma, pero no se supo cuál, pues cerca de él una figura lo había sometido tan rápido, que los que llegaron después apenas podían explicarse cómo había sido posible.

Otros cazadores de sombras, entre ellos algunos Centuriones, no pudieron contener su ira ante una acusación tan directa de parte de un hada, así que también desenfundaron armas, principalmente pequeñas y arrojadizas, pocas de las cuales lograron herirlo al alzarse otros de los suyos, queriendo detenerlos para impedir una masacre accidental.

Se fijó de reojo en Julie Beauvale y quienes la rodeaban. A ella la cubrieron en cuanto empezó la conmoción e intentaron sacarla del lugar, aunque la rubia se desvivía por mirar hacia donde se hallara poco antes Gilbert Longford. Debía tomarse como algo personal el que un pariente suyo hubiera orquestado su alejamiento de aquel plano. Fue en ese instante que recordó a la niña cazadora de sombras que viera en el Salón de los Acuerdos, con un pelo rizado del mismo tono rubio, y la relacionó con algo que Alphonse le dijera hacía poco, cuando finalmente pudo hablar tras las revelaciones sobre la vida de su pariente hada.

« _Madame_ Beauvale, quien te acusa… Ella es la madre de mi mejor amiga.»

Esperaba que la mujer no se pusiera en contra de Alphonse por sus acciones, aunque intuía que era pedir demasiado.

Un movimiento desde la entrada principal hizo que Thorwyn se pusiera en guardia.

Sabía quién venía, pero el decirlo no le habría ayudado. Había _visto_ lo que iba a pasar, así que hizo a un lado sus habilidades de combate y su intuición, al menos todo lo que pudo.

Lo que jamás se le ocurrió fue que el golpe al cual se había resignado, no llegaría a recibirlo.

—¡Traidor! ¡A un lado!

El ruido del metal entrechocando fue el que trajo a Thorwyn a la realidad. Era un sonido muy cercano, cuyo origen lo tenía a un paso, delante de él.

La figura atacante, envuelta en una capa oscura, mostraba una mueca de odio y presionaba cuando podía a su oponente, con una enorme espada.

El defensor, enarbolando con pulso firme a la resplandeciente _Hauteclaire_ , hizo que Thorwyn viera por un momento a Jean–Louis, aún con las evidentes diferencias físicas.

—No darás ni un paso más —aseguró Alphonse Montclaire, sin ceder terreno.

—¡No eres nadie!

—No me importa ser alguien para ti.

En un movimiento veloz y elegante, Alphonse separó su espada de la otra, haciendo retroceder a su oponente al tiempo que echaba un vistazo por encima del hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —Inquirió.

—No debiste evitar eso —aseguró Thorwyn, con expresión pétrea.

—Tú tampoco debiste decidir solo —Alphonse asintió con la cabeza, dejando de mirarlo.

—Deberías dejar que lo mate. Sería una mancha menos en tu existencia.

Alphonse negó con la cabeza, sin la más leve muestra de que la frase lo hubiera afectado. Solo porque Thorwyn lo conocía, supo vislumbrar en sus ojos una profunda pena, pero no por lo que acababan de insinuarle, sino por la persona delante de él.

El muchacho colocó mejor la espada, en posición de ataque y como si el _don_ lo estuviera poseyendo en ese momento, Thorwyn supo que su atacante iba a perder.

—¿Tanto querías el nombre de tu padre que conseguiste esa imitación?

Una seña desdeñosa a la espada de Alphonse fue recibida por dos ceños fruncidos.

—¿Quieres comprobar que esta es la auténtica _Hauteclaire_? —inquirió Alphonse a su vez.

—No tienes modo de probarlo.

Thorwyn sabía que sí había un modo. Jean–Louis se lo había descrito, como una de las tantas muestras de amistad y confianza que le dedicó. No estaba seguro de que Alphonse lo supiera, pero lucía muy seguro de sus palabras, por lo que no replicó.

—Igual que tu padre —espetó el atacante, que si era posible, había aumentado el odio que mostraban sus rasgos—. Arrogante, traidor, vicioso… ¡Ladrón!

Un golpe fue lanzado hacia Alphonse, quien lo contuvo sin titubear, antes de separar armas de nuevo, con el rostro mostrando una seriedad inusitada.

—¿Es arrogancia confiar en lo que sabes? —Inquirió, dando un paso al frente y con ello, haciendo retroceder al contrario—. ¿Es traición el defender a quien lo necesita? —Dio otro paso—. ¿Es vicio el querer ser feliz con la persona que se ama? —Avanzó otra vez—. ¿Es robo el aceptar a alguien a quien tú no te molestaste en conocer bien?

Alphonse sonrió de lado, por lo cual Thorwyn se estremeció. Ese gesto era mordaz, el aviso de que se aproximaba algo hiriente y al mismo tiempo, lucía fascinante, demasiado atrayente. Casi enseguida supo que eso era herencia suya y al mismo tiempo, de generaciones de Montclaire que, antes que él, habían sabido por instinto el cómo hacer caer a un contrario únicamente con el poder de su mente y de sus palabras, respaldando eso con la preciosa y mortífera _Hauteclaire_.

—¿De qué estás…?

—No hablo de lo que no sé. No me gusta y no siento que esté bien. Si hubieras querido conocerme, lo sabrías. Así que te lo voy a decir una sola vez: ríndete, o podrías resultar herido.

—¡Tú no eres nadie!

A continuación, Alphonse apenas pudo detener el golpe que iba dirigido a su cuello, para luego enzarzarse en un combate de espada como Thorwyn no creía haber visto antes. No eran los movimientos lo que lo cautivaban, sino la seguridad con la cual Alphonse manejaba una espada que, por lo que sabía, apenas estaba conociendo. ¿Acaso _Hauteclaire_ lo había reconocido como dueño y se estaba poniendo de su parte? Siendo hada, sabía que a veces objetos como ese, tan antiguos y con tanta historia, eran capaces de proezas extraordinarias.

Como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, _Hauteclaire_ emitió un destello particularmente intenso al detener otro golpe dirigido a Alphonse… haciendo mancuerna con otra arma que Thorwyn conocía perfectamente.

—¡Eso no es posible! ¿De dónde sacaste…? ¡Estaba perdida!

—¿Hablas de _Fidèle_? Siempre ha estado con mi familia, así que perdida no estaba.

Thorwyn se sorprendió, tanto por oír cierto deje burlón en las palabras de Alphonse, como lo que éste daba a entender, algo que lo conmovió más de lo que esperaba.

El muchacho no había renegado de él, ni siquiera sabiendo sus pecados.

—¡No mientas! ¡Ningún Montclaire había tenido esa daga en más de dos siglos!

—Eso es cierto.

El metal entrechocó de nuevo, cada vez más seguido y con mayor fuerza. Thorwyn temió que, de un momento a otro, Alphonse no fuera capaz de resistir, pero hasta el momento, estaba demostrando la afinidad innata que tenía los de su familia con las espadas.

El hada miró a su alrededor con lenta atención. Las pequeñas riñas en el resto de la sala estaban siendo sofocadas, por lo que poco a poco, Alphonse y su oponente estaban captando la atención. Logró ver que el _parabatai_ de su bisnieto desenfundaba una espada y corría hacia ellos, con la clara intención de acorralar al atacante.

—Si no muere el hada, ¡morirás tú! ¡A un lado!

Alphonse hizo un fluido movimiento, adelantando a _Hauteclaire_ y a _Fidèle_ de manera cruzada, con lo cual evitó otro golpe en su contra. A continuación, miró por un segundo hacia su _parabatai_ y negó con la cabeza. El otro chico se paró en seco por un segundo, para espanto de Thorwyn, antes de ver que adoptaba un paso más sigiloso para acercarse por detrás del atacante, lo cual le devolvió la esperanza de que Alphonse acabara bien librado.

—¡Déjame matarte de una vez!

En ese instante, el atacante movió una mano a toda velocidad, lo que Thorwyn reconoció como el lanzamiento de un arma. Alphonse, como pudo, se apartó de él y blandió a _Hauteclaire_ , cuya hoja relumbró como una estrella, al menos por un segundo.

Thorwyn debió quedarse donde estaba. No tenía armas, iba encadenado y se había prometido el aceptar lo último que había _visto_ respecto a su futuro. Quería acabar de una buena vez con lo que su existencia ocasionaba, sin hacer daño a nadie más, pero descubrió que era imposible. Alphonse había tenido razón, por supuesto: no debió decidir solo. Lo que le pasara o dejara de pasarle, afectaría a aquellos que lo tomaban en cuenta, sin importar si lo odiaban o lo amaban. Fue por eso que, en el último segundo, decidió que de acabar con todo, debía ser a su modo, no como le mostrara un _don_ que, a fin de cuentas, nunca era benévolo con él.

Fue así que, sin quererlo realmente, Thorwyn terminó atravesado por la que fuera el arma preferida de su amigo Jean–Louis.


	38. Algo que te ayudara a acordarte de mí

**XXXVIII. Algo que te ayudara a acordarte de mí.**

 _«Cuando hayas de elegir entre varios caminos, elige siempre el camino del corazón. Quien elige el camino del corazón no se equivoca nunca.»_

 _Proverbio sufí._

Eso debía ser un sueño. No había otra explicación.

—Buen día, querido.

Thorwyn podía sentir el lacerante dolor en su cuerpo, producto de la herida. Sin embargo, en ese instante, su corazón estaba a punto de resquebrajarse más de lo que ya estaba.

—Margueritte.

Era un sueño, se repitió. El espacio a su alrededor, extrañamente similar a su salón de París de siglos atrás, solo contenía los muebles, pues el resto era de un blanco inmaculado.

En uno de los sillones, era donde estaba sentada su esposa, ataviada con uno de sus primorosos y sencillos vestidos hechos a mano. Aquel había sido uno de sus favoritos, de suave tela y un color verde que hacía pensar en árboles frondosos o un césped recién regado.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Théophile?

Thorwyn se encogió de hombros, lo cual reavivó el dolor y lo hizo mirar hacia donde, si no recordaba mal, debía estar _Hauteclaire_ extinguiendo su vida. No vio nada, pero su desgastada ropa sí mostraba un hueco, evidencia de que el golpe había sido real.

—No deberías estar aquí, amor mío.

Eso sí que logró alterar a Thorwyn, haciéndolo mirar con pasmo a Margueritte.

—¿Por qué no? —Inquirió él, con suavidad.

—Sabes por qué. ¿Recuerdas que monsieur Montclaire te lo explicó, estando yo presente?

Después de oírla, Thorwyn asintió y su memoria le hizo visualizar aquella escena, con un Jean–Louis jovial y una Margueritte maravillada con lo que descubría del Mundo de las Sombras.

—Se suponía que…

—Sé lo que vas a decir, Théophile —reconvino Margueritte con suavidad, levantándose de su asiento y mirándolo de la misma manera que Thorwyn recordaba, con adoración y amor—. Sin embargo, debes admitir que él también tiene razón.

—¿Él?

—Alphonse, por supuesto. No el nuestro, sino… ¡Oh, tú me entiendes!

Thorwyn asintió en silencio, acercándose unos pasos hasta alcanzar la mano que, sin darse cuenta, Margueritte había tendido hacia él.

—No puedes abandonarlo, querido —indicó ella, sonriendo—. No puedes abandonar a ninguno de ellos. Mereces estar con ellos, por todo lo que pasaste para que existieran.

—¿No lo merecías tú también?

—Tuve mi momento —indicó ella con humildad, dando una leve cabezada—. Te extrañé cada día desde que te marchaste, pero nuestro Alphonse, nuestro Albwyn, fue un gran consuelo para mí. Se volvió un buen hijo y también, un buen padre. Justamente como te había dicho.

—También debió dejar a su amada y a su bebé.

—Lo sé y lo lamento muchísimo.

Sin poder contenerse más, Thorwyn abrazó a Margueritte. El malestar físico seguía allí, pero por un segundo, dejó de darle importancia. Si ese sueño acababa pronto, quería al menos grabar esa ilusión en su memoria.

—¿Tengo que regresar? —Preguntó, separándose al poco rato solo un poco.

—¿De verdad vas a abandonarlos a su suerte?

No, ese era el problema. Thorwyn sabía que, con su muerte solo se arreglaría una parte de los problemas de su sangre, pero les dejaría muchos más. Si moría así, de una manera que jamás había contemplado ni con el _don_ , las consecuencias podrían ser espantosas para los suyos.

—¿Está bien que regrese, Margueritte? Habrían tenido otra vida de no ser por mi causa.

—Querido, creía que ya lo tenías claro. Para empezar, si no fuera por ti, ni siquiera habrían venido al mundo y eso habría sido muy triste.

Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué habría sido del mundo sin Albwyn, sin Amélie, sin Alphonse? ¿Qué habría sido de él, sin tenerlos en mente cada vez que actuaba?

—En ese caso, tendré que dejarte de nuevo, mi amor.

Margueritte le volvió a sonreír, con los ojos brillantes, antes de asentir.

—Si es por ellos, no me importa esperarte un poco más —aseguró.

A continuación, Thorwyn se inclinó para depositar un beso en los labios de su amada, uno que duró solo unos segundos y sin embargo, le pareció que perduraría en él toda la vida.

Luego, a su alrededor, todo se desvaneció.

—&—

 _Febrero de 2025._

—¡A un lado!

—Pero…

—¡A un lado, dije!

Tanto ruido consiguió despabilarlo, pero prefirió no abrir los ojos.

Una sensación ardiente en el pecho casi lo hizo dar un respingo, pero lo que definitivamente hizo ceder a su voluntad, fue lo siguiente que escuchó.

—¡Dame eso, Al! ¡No voy a dejar que te mates!

—¡No iba a hacerlo, Rafe! ¿De dónde sacaste semejante idea?

—Alphonse…

El llamado consiguió que, a su alrededor, el movimiento cesara de golpe, con un silencio abrumador envolviéndolo. Arrugó la frente e intentó mover una mano, pero la sintió muy pesada.

—Aquí, _arrière–grand–père_.

Negó con la cabeza. No merecía que el muchacho le dijera así.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste, jovencito? Mi francés está algo oxidado.

—¿Eso importa? ¡Tienen que hacer algo por él!

—Llévenlo a la sala adjunta, ¡rápido!

—Alphonse, necesitamos que vengas. Rafael, suéltalo y ve a…

—¡No voy a dejar solo a mi _parabatai_! _¡Antes muerto!_

—¿Quién se encargó de…? ¡Llévenlos a las celdas!

Se empezaba a marear. No creía que fuera un vértigo ordinario, aunque la sensación de ardor había disminuido.

—Rafe, si te necesitan en otro lado…

—¡Me necesitas tú! A ver, permítanme ayudar. Di por dónde, papá.

—Por allá. ¡Lily! ¡Maia! Vayan por delante y preparen en dónde recostarlo.

El movimiento que siguió, aunque repentino, no fue tan brusco como esperaba. Decidió prestar atención a los sonidos, en lugar de gastar energía intentando abrir los ojos.

—Alphonse, háblale. Intenta que siga consciente.

—Yo… De acuerdo. _Arrière–grand–père_ , te estoy dando la mano. Por favor, si la sientes, aprieta una vez.

Lo hizo. El muchacho estaba siendo demasiado amable con él, ¿por qué?

—¡Aquí, Magnus! ¿Está bien así?

—Sí, gracias, Maia. Lily, vigila la puerta. Hijo, con cuidado.

Su espalda dio contra una superficie plana y dura. Una mesa, tal vez.

— _No me llames así…_

Lo susurró, estaba seguro, pero lo que oyó salir de su boca no era en un idioma humano.

— _No… No puedes impedirlo._

¿Acaso lo engañaban sus oídos? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que oyó palabras como esas en una voz que no fuera la suya?

— _No hables así._

— _Eso… Lo siento, creo… ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?_

Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, aunque fue de manera lenta y apenas perceptible.

—Alphonse, por favor, no debe moverse hasta que terminemos.

—Lo lamento, Magnus. ¿Lo has oído, _arrière–grand–père_?

— _No me llames…_

— _Lo voy a considerar si… ¿Cómo es…? ¡Ah! Si te quedas quieto._ Hauteclaire _causa daños, aunque la uses con esa intención._

Le tomó solo unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que esa frase significaba.

— _Sabes lo de_ Hauteclaire _._

— _Sí, lo sé. Es la espada de la familia de mi padre. Lo he buscado todo sobre ella y… Mi padre logró dejarme algo para que la conociera bien, en caso de que no pudiera decírmelo en persona. Por un segundo, he temido que no funcione._

— _Por un segundo, no ha funcionado. He visto a Margueritte._

—¿Quién es Margueritte? Eso sí lo he entendido. También oí el nombre de esa espada.

—¡Papá, te lo diremos luego! Al, ¿qué está diciendo?

—Él… Dijo que…

— _Di que estoy delirando. Ya explicarás el resto después._

—Eso… Tal vez he perdido mucha sangre. Cree que vio a su esposa.

—¿Su esposa? No sabía que las hadas se casaran.

—¡Lily! ¡La puerta!

—¡Maia! ¡Es una pregunta importante!

—La esposa de _arrière–grand–père_ era mundana, _madame_ Chen.

—¡Soy Lily, muchacho! ¿Y desde cuándo hablas el idioma de este tipo?

—Lo estudié en la Academia, de hecho. No lo he practicado mucho, pero… Como él empezó a usarlo, pensé que si lo escuchaba, se sentiría mejor.

— _No pienses tanto en mí, Alphonse. ¿Qué pasó con el que iba a asesinarme?_

— _Lo han detenido y lo llevan a las celdas junto con Gilbert Longford. ¿De verdad él…?_

— _Sí, lo vi hace un tiempo, haciendo lo que terminaste haciendo tú._

Como Alphonse no respondió, temió que lo hubiera hecho sentir culpable. Sin embargo, sintió un suave apretón en su mano, antes de oírlo declarar en tono triste.

— _Quizá suene absurdo, pero si ibas a morir, pensé que sería mejor que dependiera de alguien que te amara._

Apretó la mano del muchacho cuanto pudo. En parte fue por el dolor, ya que por lo visto, lo último de su herida estaba siendo tratado. Lo demás que lo inundaba era gratitud y un profundo afecto por Alphonse, con lo cual confirmó lo que le dijera Margueritte en esa especie de sueño que, por lo visto, lo habría librado de una muerte segura.

—No entiendo cómo es que sigue vivo. Juraría que atravesaste arterias vitales, Alphonse. Aunque para estar seguro, debería verlo alguien más con formación médica.

—Pero Magnus, ¿aquí dónde…?

— _Madame_ … Lily…

—¡Ay, Alphonse, ya era hora!

—¡Lily, presta atención!

—Yo… ¿Puede preguntarle a June si los líderes de París se han ido?

—¿Los líderes de…?

—¡Yo iré! El líder de la manada es médico, si no recuerdo mal. ¡Déjame pasar, Lily!

Se escucharon pasos apresurados pero firmes, así como la puerta siendo abierta más de lo que ya estaba. Iba a preguntar qué ocurría, pero una punzada en el pecho lo hizo sisear.

—He hecho todo lo que he podido. Temo causar algún daño si no sé dónde concentrar los hechizos. Espero que Maia no tarde. Mientras tanto, Alphonse, que siga despierto, por favor.

—Está bien. _Arrière–grand–père_ , ¿puedes hablar en francés?

Asintió, inhalando lenta y profundamente. El dolor de la herida había remitido, pero no lo suficiente como para no sentir algo candente cada vez que le latía el corazón.

¿Acaso el muchacho habría acertado de lleno el golpe, tal como pedía _Hauteclaire_?

—Con permiso, ¡Magnus, aquí está! Te presento a Yves Roux, líder de la manada de París.

— _Bonjour, monsieur_ Bane.

—Lamento saludarlo en estas circunstancias, señor Roux. Lo dejaré examinarlo.

Sintió que se despejaba su entorno de diversas presencias, así que se aferró a la mano de Alphonse, deseando que al menos él se quedara allí.

—Por favor, solo será un momento.

— _Monsieur_ , no sé si sirva de algo, pero soy amigo de Alwyn. ¿Puede permitir que Alphonse se retire? No saldrá de la habitación, no se preocupe.

Si un licántropo afirmaba con tanta seguridad que era amigo de su Albwyn, se atrevería a confiar. Soltó a Alphonse con cuidado, dejando escapar un breve suspiro.

A su alrededor, el silencio apenas era roto por murmullos lejanos de un idioma humano que no reconoció, al tiempo que una presencia iba y venía, claramente demostrando impaciencia.

Intentó abrir los ojos de nuevo, lo cual consiguió en esa ocasión.

Tal como supuso, aquella sala era reducida para el número de personas que la contenía. No había sentido antes que, con el rubio inclinado sobre él y la mujer que lo fue a buscar, habían ingresado otros, pero ahora podía echarles un vistazo. Gracias a algunas descripciones que obtuviera tiempo atrás, sabía que la mujer del cabello dorado debía ser Soleil Glace, Gran Bruja de París; por su parte, el aspecto del hombre de pelo rubio rojizo y tez demasiado pálida correspondía a Claude Sangbleu, el líder del clan de vampiros y además, el amado padre adoptivo de Perenelle.

— _¡Mon Dieu!_ Realmente son parientes, Alphonse —masculló el vampiro, frunciendo el ceño.

—Alwyn quería venir, pero le pedimos que esperara noticias nuestras —indicó la bruja, muy seria, al notar su mirada—. Estaba hablando con unos Centuriones sobre ese… —añadió una palabra que no escuchó bien, pero que hizo ruborizar a quienes entendían el francés, aunque el vampiro y el _parabatai_ de Alphonse asintieron a ella sin tapujos—. Es la primera vez que me oirán agradecer el que Edward ya no esté con nosotros, y espero que sea la última. Él se volvería a morir de pena si viera esto.

Pudo distinguir enseguida que la mirada de Sangbleu cambiaba al escuchar la última frase. Aunque sus gestos dejaban ver un intenso odio, sus ojos no podían ocultar del todo un dolor más allá de la comprensión de quienes no tenían una vida demasiado larga.

—Nunca confié del todo en los de la Cité —aseguró Yves Roux con su profunda voz, cuyo habitual tono conciliador no cubría del todo su furia contenida—, desde la primera vez que debí hablar con ellos. Los tuve en peor concepto cuando no ayudaron a Alwyn, así que fue toda una ironía que Jérôme fuera nuestro contacto más fiel con ellos, porque vivía allí. Siempre me pregunté por qué no se mudó en cuanto se hizo mayor de edad —caviló de pronto.

—Jérôme tenía una forma de vivir bastante peculiar, Yves —indicó Soleil Glace, sonriendo levemente—. Creo que se debía a su infancia en Lyon. Por lo que me contaron, sus padres y Mattius Fairchild llenaban su cabeza no solo de lecciones nefilim, sino de otras un poco más prácticas y menos remilgadas. Creo que algo sacaba de provecho al permanecer en la Cité.

—¿Se lo contó Gauthier Flamme, _madame_?

La pregunta de Alphonse cruzó la habitación y tomó a casi todos por sorpresa. A él le sonaba el nombre, pero por fortuna, no era de mala manera.

—¡Claro! —Soleil meneó la cabeza, como espantando una duda que no tenía fundamento—. Gauthier es el Gran Brujo de Londres. Debí suponer que habías hablado con él, pero como no lo habías mencionado antes…

—No había podido hablar con él hasta hace unos días, _madame_. El trato con líderes subterráneos no es… No suelo hacerlo yo.

—Deberías considerar el hacerte Emisario en un futuro, Alphonse.

—Eso le digo yo, _madame_. A padre le encantaría la idea de enseñarle todo lo que sabe.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, desviando la vista. Le dolió el gesto más de lo que hubiera creído posible, porque reconocía en él no solo humildad, sino algo mucho más profundo y menos alentador, aunque el chico parecía luchar contra ello a cada momento.

— _Tú puedes hacerlo, Alphonse. Ten en ti la misma fe que te tienen los demás._

Al oírlo, el muchacho lo miró con intensidad, sin demostrar ninguna emoción. Reconoció el gesto enseguida: era uno que hacía él mismo, cuando su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad con lo que sabía y lo que suponía, al tiempo que esperaba de los demás una reacción que acabara por decidir su rumbo, basado únicamente en su corazón, por más que hubiera reflexionado.

Era una actitud muy contradictoria en un cazador de sombras y sin embargo, no dejaba de maravillarlo que Alphonse se pareciera en eso a él.

— _No me parece mal llegar a Emisario algún día._

Eso estaba bien. Alphonse no se estaba negando la posibilidad. Era un avance.

— _Te aseguro que muchos te apoyarán si eso es lo que quieres._

—Por favor, _arrière–grand–père_ , ¿querrías hacer algo por mí? ¿Por nosotros?

El chico había cambiado a francés. Debía ser algo que debían entender los demás. Asintió.

—Lo que sea, Alphonse. No deberías preguntarlo.

El nombrado asintió con una cabezada, al tiempo que tomaba aire muy despacio, con aspecto de estar a punto de enfrentar algo desafiante. Lo notó repasar a los ahí reunidos con una mirada atenta, analítica, al tiempo que sus manos, casi sin darse cuenta, acariciaban de vez en cuando las armas que colgaban de su cinturón: la solemne _Hauteclaire_ , la pequeña y fuerte _Fidèle_ y una espada corta que no reconoció, pero que debía serle muy preciada como para portarla, ya teniendo en sus manos dos reliquias familiares de calidad y valor incalculables.

—No sé qué les parezca a ustedes —comenzó Alphonse, en tono cuidadoso y educado—, pero ya que se ha armado un escándalo, tal vez podamos usarlo a nuestro favor. Siempre y cuando… —tragó saliva, dudando por un segundo, antes de poder terminar la frase—, bueno, siempre y cuando _arrière–grand–père_ haga lo que voy a pedirle mientras yo… también hago algo. Sería una oportunidad para desenmarañar lo que la Corte Noseelie va a hacer y quizá, solo quizá, nos enteremos de qué cazadores de sombras están metidos en esto.

—Al, ¿acaso…?

El _parabatai_ de Alphonse se calló en cuanto éste le hizo un leve gesto de censura. Habría creído que el otro se ofendería, pero debió notar también el destello en los ojos de Alphonse de que le explicaría todo más tarde, porque se guardó sus palabras y fingió enfurruñarse porque lo hubieran silenciado.

Si eso no era guardarle las espaldas a un _parabatai_ , no sabía qué lo sería entonces.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Yves dejó de mirar la herida que trataba, con el ceño fruncido—. Alwyn nos matará si no le decimos, sobre todo porque su padre estuvo a punto de morir. La herida demuestra que casi perforas su corazón, y pienso decírselo si no me das una buena explicación.

Alphonse asintió, como si se hubiera esperado eso, antes de adoptar la postura más solemne que pudo y dejar caer su plan sin más, uno que admitía, era digno de un descendiente de Jean–Louis y de Eloise… y también de uno suyo.

—Hay que hacer creer a todos que _arrière–grand–père_ ha muerto y que yo, como su único pariente entre los cazadores de sombras, voy a ser sentenciado en su lugar.

—&—

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

Simone Verlac arqueó una ceja, interrogante, aunque no realmente interesada en el tema.

—¿No querías que uno de los dos muriera? —Inquirió ella a su vez.

—Por supuesto, pero fue demasiado arriesgado. No tienes la menor idea de cómo se pusieron las cosas allí. ¡Por el Ángel! Ver tanta gente de parte de esos híbridos…

Ante semejante frase, hecha en tono desdeñoso, Simone hizo una mueca de repulsión. Al igual que su interlocutor, no comprendía que se defendiera a semejantes aberraciones.

—No me negarás que esto ha sido mejor, ¿o sí? —Apuntó ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Uno moribundo y el otro deshonrado. No me extrañaría nada que consiguieras convencer a algunos más de estar de nuestra parte.

—Tendré que esperar para eso, pero quizá tengas razón. ¿Qué te han dicho del otro lado?

—Nada todavía. Tal parece que tienen sus propios contratiempos. Espero recibir un mensaje en los próximos días. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—De momento, mantener el Instituto tal como está. Como ya te expliqué, las cosas podrían cambiar ahora que se está filtrando toda la historia. Antoine es quien saldrá peor librado, lo mismo que Gilbert, por lo que deberías desaparecer por una temporada.

Tras oír la recomendación, Simone esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

Se había cansado de esconderse en aquel edificio de mala muerte de Múnich, donde su única compañía, quitando la de su marido, eran aquellos en quienes probara sus «mejoras» y que a duras penas sobrevivían. Se merecía un cambio de aires, uno que la liberara de la presión, de miradas escrutadoras y sobre todo, que pudiera hacerla avanzar en sus planes. El otro no lo sabía, pero más le valía poder controlar a los sujetos o todo su trabajo se desperdiciaría. Además, tenía un objetivo personal que lo cambiaría todo, sobre todo cuando acudieron a su mente unos preciosos ojos color rubí.

—Sé exactamente a dónde ir —aseguró.

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
